


A Targaryen Empire

by gianahennelly



Series: Rise Of Valyria [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has a differnt name, Jon has dragons, Lots of dragons - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), R Plus L Equals J, The Tararyens live, There are other dragon lords that are not Targaryen, both book and show are mixed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 259,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Rhaegar rides into the battle of the trident and makes it out of the battle alive and well, now with his new wife and newborn son they move into the red keep with Elia and her childern. With the fall out of the rebellion and many houses spurned by the dragons, the royal family are forced to make difficult decisions to keep the kingdoms together, when one of those decisions is to force Jon to marry someone other then Daenerys he disappeared running to Old Valyria and with his disappearance and the resurgence of dragons, old enemies come back to haunt the Targaryen empire. Will the survive their enemies attempts to dethrone them or will the Targaryens be truly wiped from history this time for good.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Original Character/Original Character, Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: Rise Of Valyria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595830
Comments: 406
Kudos: 306
Collections: Jon has Dragons





	1. The Revolt Comes To A End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another one hope you enjoy it leave tons of comments on what you think should be changed or explored further.

Rhaegar POV 

I watched as the battle raged on the thick gurgling water of the river was drowned out by the war that raged around me. Ser Martell stood by my side along with Ser Barristan, gripping tightly to his long sword. I pushed the tip of my blade at the disarmed Baratheon. A man that I knew to be a friend now turned into a bitter enemy. It was like the whole world stood still as the Stormland forces saw their Lord under the weight of my foot.

My right foot pressed just a bit harder against his bleeding chest, as the tip of my sword pressed firmly against his skin and crimson blood dribbled out, and as the tip ripped through his skin it felt like I was slicing through the air. His black hair lay damp with sweat against his face his horned elk helm laying forgotten in the muck.

Venom pooled in his eyes as he glared at me, his brows slick with sweat as he glared up at me with hate in his eyes. “All of you lay down your weapons and pledge your allegiance to the Targaryens once more and I will let you all live. Defy me and you may join my cousin here at the wall.” Even as I said the word my voice boomed and exuded power. Many of the Baratheon forces were cut down like lambs to the slaughter, the sight of so many dead filled me with guilt and pain. They were my men as much as they were Roberts and this is a mess of my creation. 

Taking a deep breath I looked over to see a slight frown on Roberts's face as he spoke in a venomous voice. “I will rise up again, I will end you and your scourge of a family I will keep fighting until not a single person will survive my fury. Send me to the wall all you want but I won't be staying there for long I might not even make it there at all.” 

The venom, the hate that the crept it's way into his voice told me that he wasn’t bluffing and that he would never accept the fact that I was in love with his bride to be. She was marrying him sure but not for the love and she knew that he would never stop whoring around she would never truly love him. 

Now here he laid a man with so much hate in his heart that I knew that he would never accept me as his king he would never accept and truth and banishment would never work. Whether it was across the sea or at the wall he would rise up and try to kill us once more I couldn't put my family at risk like that ever again.

“I will give you one last chance for the love that I bear you and the stormlands please rethink this. Go to the wall beg for forgiveness from my father and when I ascend the throne I will right all the wrongs committed. I didn't take Lyanna she left willingly she loves me and I would never hurt her.”

I hope to see a change in his eyes to see them soften and watch his murderous intent fade away but his eyes grew harder. Pain flashed in his cobalt blue eyes shining with hate his eyes grew wider with hate as he bellowed with rage his hands clawing at my foot in the hope of throwing me back.

I looked around the masses of the dead and injured the pain that filled my heart was immeasurable as I nodded my head sadly. With a short quick thrust, I watched blood erupt and the light in his eyes left as wet gurgles filled the air as the Baratheon force collapsed to the ground in defeat. 

Taking in a deep breath I turned to look at Ser Martell his deep brown eyes stared at me with a narrowing look awaiting an order. “Send a raven to the capital tell them I'm coming home and let them know Robert has fallen.” 

With a sharp nod, I looked to See Barristan speaking in a cooler tone, “I want you to head to the tower of joy let them know what has happened they have orders not to leave until they see you go quickly” My tone cool but commanding as he nodded his head firmly like he wanted to know what this was about but he didn't want to say a word. 

I’m going home, and that thought forces a bit of dread to fill my chest, I was going to have to tell Elia about it all, my mother as well I would have to recall her from Dragonstone. Taking in a deep breath I spun sharply on heels, my ruby-colored dragon resting on my chest stared back at me as I took in a deep breath. Lyanna please be safe. 

Lyanna POV 

My skin is clammy and cold as I shivered slightly as I clutched my newest babe to my chest as he suckled at my breast hungrily his soft gray eyes were so dark that they almost looked black. He had the black hair of the Stark but he was his father in between his ears.

He soft moans and whispers filled the air as the sound of the slapping boots began to fill my ears. “Stop you can't go in there.” The soft-spoken midwife’s voice filled my ears as loud slapping shoes filled my ears. Looking to the door I don't even need to see to know that it was my sweet elder brother. 

Smiling gently I looked over to the door, the shuttering effects of afterbirth racked me with pain as I looked to the Maester who was fretting about me. A sweet kind man in his mid 30’s. With thick brown curls, soft blue eyes that told me that if I need anything all I had to do was ask. Ned slammed the door open his soft brown curls fell in his face as sweat dripped down his body as he rushed to my side taking one look at my babe hate flared in his eyes as he glared at me. 

“He raped you and then force you to bear his child!” The love in his eyes died as he looked at my sweet boy his own gray eyes grew cold as wet stone as his lips pulled into a sneer. He looked like he might start yelling at any moment and that filled me with a large sadness that I just couldn't shake. 

“Sweet Ned he ever raped me, he never kidnapped me, those lies were fabrications of Robert's mind, I left with him willing. I told him that I wanted nothing more than to be with him and he with me. Our son is a union of our love, not rape, my sweet babe without a name isn’t a rape baby but one made from love and if the gods are good he will be a prince any uncle could be proud of.” 

Even as I said the words my sweet babe giggled happily as if he knew that he would be loved no matter what happens to me. Simply staring down at him I could see the joy in his eyes as he reached his meaty little fist out to me, tugging gently on my black locks as he giggled happily.

Ned stared at me with wide grey eyes as he dropped to his knees pain evident in his eyes as he shook his head sadly. I could tell that something was bothering him as his lips pulled into a grim line and grief began to fill his eyes. 

“My dear sweet sister what a fool you have been, father and Brandon, they are dead killed by the mad king. The kingdoms are in open revolt the war between Rheagar and Robert rages even now, the last I heard Robert was facing him at the Trident and the Lannister have yet to give their support to the Targaryens. The realms bled for your love!” 

He started to rise in outrage and he began to pace as he pinched the bridge of his nose as his other hand ran angrily through his hair. My sweet boy began to scream at the top of his lungs. I knew that Ned honor wouldn't allow him to see what I did as a good thing only time would change his mindset but it still saddens me to see him reacted this way.

Looking over to the door I could hear another set of steps filling my ears. Even as I looked to the door I could see Aruther a gentle smile pulling at his smooth pink lips. His soft blue eyes and blond hair shined in the light.

As handsome as ever he walked over to me gently and laid Dawn at my side his hand resting on the hilt as he smiled gently at the babe at my breast. He acted as if he didn't see Ned at all and instead smiled gently at me. “We have received a raven from the capital. ” 

Even as he said the words my heart began to thump with panic only for a moment but then Arthur gave me an award-winning smile. “Rheagar won the battle Robert is dead but we were given orders not to leave until Ser Barristan comes for us. Once he does we will ride for the Reach and from there we will take a ship back to King's landing.” 

I looked to Ned in the hopes of seeing just a bit of joy in his eyes but only more sadness and grief-filled his eyes, I knew that he felt pain for his lost best friend and our family, I knew that this would take time for him to comprehend what has happened. I can only hope that Rheagar is uninjured.

Rhaegar POV

I walked into the hall as Rhaenys came barreling to me her black curls flying around her violet eyes darkening in the light as she giggled happily as she called out to me. “Daddy your home” 

I chuckled as her head bobbed with joy, her arms constricted tightly against my throat as she buried her face into the crook of my neck. Warm tears spilled down her cheeks painting my throat as I pulled Rhaenys close to my chest. 

Looking down at my feet I watched Balerion the black kitten looked up at me with wide luminous green eyes ones that said I know what you have been up to. “King Rhaegar it's good of you to return” 

King? Looking up I could hear the cool voice of my wife though there was a coldness to her eyes. Her lips were pulled into a mournful expression as her eyes grew jaded. Her smooth black curls fell into her face as her sharp elegant features stared back at me. Aegon nestled against her breath, the one-year-olds bright violet eyes looked like the color of wine as his silver hair shined in the light.

“King? Where is the father you know how he gets when you say such things” I looked cautiously at her like the walls themselves had eyes and ear and reported only to him. But she simply gave me a look of pity and relief as she spoke in a cool tone. 

“Jaime Lannister from this day forth dubbed the kingslayer murder your father, Lord Stark and his son are both dead as well.” Even as she said the words it felt like the whole room was fading away and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. 

I knew that I should be upset he would have killed me and the children, he burned innocent people, my family, by marriage. But still, there was still a small part of me that grieved for him and I had already resolved myself to killing him if need be but still, it's a shock to the system. 

“Very well I will head into the throne room and we must talk once I'm done.” With a sharp nod I placed Rhaenys gently on the ground she looked up at me with her soft wide violet eyes and a pouty pink lips as her eyes began to fill with new tears

“Daddy?” She cocked her head to the side with wide eyes that gave her an even more innocent look. “Sorry baby, daddy had got to go to work I will be back as quick as I can.” Smiling gently at her I made my way to the throne room with Elia behind me glaring questioning holes in my body.

As I made my way into the throne room I could see a man in black silks his eyes wide and the life that had once filled his crazed purple eyes lost their shine. His silver hair-stained red with his blood, he lay collapsed on the ground. He looked like a shell of his former self as I looked over to see Jaime sitting on my father's throne the blood that dripped from the tip of his sword force hate to fill my chest. 

Jaime’s soft emerald green eyes began to soften with regret as he began to get up from the throne. Regret pooled in his voice as he struggled to speak, “Sir I truly am sorry but your father went too far he was burning men at the stake and Lord Varys was telling him he should burn the whole city I had no other choice.” 

I didn't know what to make of his word he was once a trusted friend now he is the murder of my monstrous father I didn't know what to do but as he made his way down the throne I ascended it collapsing in the seat. The city watch rushed into the room their sword leveled against the so-called Kingslayer his own green eyes looked wild with rage. “Take him and put him in dungeons until we get this sorted out and find Varys.” 

The kingslayer didn't rush against the guard and stood them limp as he was dragged away the thunderous steps of men filled my ears as a questioning tone filled my ears. “Your grace?”

I could hear the words of Tywin Lannister filled my ears and the moment that I turned my tired gaze to him, I could see his golden flaked eyes staring at me with an urgency and confusion.

“Get the small council together what is left of them anyway, it is about time I told you all the truth about the origins of this war, as for Jaime until I know if what he says is true he will remain in the cell I put him in.”

The word slipped from my mouth and I was too tired to care about the implications of my words I knew that Tywin could rise up against me and force me to release his son but instead he spun sharply on his heels and made his way out of the room to complete my orders.


	2. The Truth Comes Bubbling To The Surface

Rhaegar POV 

The tension slammed against my chest as it threatened to choke me the cold eyes of Elia looked back at me as she absorbed the news of Lyanna and our son. I knew by the outrage in her eyes that no matter what she said we would never be a happy blended family. “So what now I and our children are shipped off to Dorne and your newest child gets it all and you shun your lawful children” 

Her rage-filled voice force shudders to rush down my spine as her eyes filled with their own fury. I knew that I was putting not only our family at risk but the peace of the whole kingdoms when I looked at her. Her lips trembling and his eyes wet with rage-induced tears as she gripped tightly to her silk skirts clutching them angrily as she tried to keep her rage from coming to the surface. 

“No I would never do that, the children and you are more than welcome to say in the castle, but Lyanna and our child will be here within a few weeks at the moment they are in Dorne but are on their way back. Look I don't plan on disinheriting the children. If you wish it then we will go by dornish law and name Rhaenys my heir. Or if you prefer then Aegon will be my heir. I didn't intend for any of this to grow any worse than it already has I'm leaving succession up to you I shamed you and our children you shouldn't pay for my actions.” 

Taking in a deep breath I felt my heart thunder against my chest I spoke in a cool tone to try and further prove my point. “I know that you never loved me it was simply something that we did because our parents bid us. I love our children and I won't steal away their rights I won't be my father.” 

I watched her teeth racked against her bottom lip as she moved to the window wrapping her arms across her chest as if to hold herself together form this crashing weight of this news. Silence passed over us for far too long. 

The tension built up like water behind a dam as she stood there stiff and emotionless as a stone statue. “Very well you spurned Dorne so we will go by Dornish law, Rhaenys will be your heir and Aegon her betrothed. They will rule the throne together” I nodded my head and looked to the glittering bay. “There is one thing that you should know your mother she won't be coming home” 

Confusion filled my chest as regret and grief pool in her voice as I looked to her as her eyes grew cold and jaded. “Your mother died giving birth to Daenerys.” She averted her eyes as sadness pooled in her big brown eyes. There was no big loss when it came to my father but my mother was a shining light in the city how could I move on without her? 

I walked into the small council's chambers in silence nearly broken as I dropped into a chair at the head of the table, dropping my head into my hand as my whole body felt like lead. There would be word from dragonstone at any moment telling me of my mother's demise. 

Rubbing my eyes angrily I tried to force away the pain-filled tears doing my best not to lose my shit but each breath I took hurt and it felt like my world was crumbling away to nothing. My silver locks fell into my face and as I shove them roughly behind my ears I could hear the loud slapping of the large doors being flung open. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched as the gold armor of Tywin shining as he walked into the room, a look of hate in his eyes. Maester Pycelle walked into the room like a whipped cur following at his master's heels, I'm under no impression that he will be loyal to my family. There wasn't much left of the council other than them they aren't many key members of the council left alive. All the hands were dead or in exile. 

“Be seated we have much to talk about starting with Lyanna Stark I didn't kidnap her.” At the sound of those words, I watched Lucerys Velaryon sat wordlessly simply glaring at me as hate burned in his eyes as he looked to the Lannister that didn't take part in any of the battles that had happened. 

“That is honorable to say but there is no reason to lie you are king you can do as you wish your grace.” The sly voice of Maester Pycelle forced hate to fill my chest does he take me for my father. Cruel and small were to things that I'm not and never will be, but I didn't even acknowledge the comment as I spoke in a cold commanding tone. 

“I annulled my marriage to Elia and married Lyanna in secret, she and our child are on the way back from Dorne with three of the king's guard and a Maester that is going to replace you Maester Pycelle from this moment you are fired you may leave.” 

I watched panic gripped him as he gave me a wide-eyed stare like he wasn't sure that any of this is real. He stirred and look on the verge of tears he gave a look to Tywin with large pleading old eyes. But he simply turned his head away as the poor old fool was forced from the room.

“Next order of business, Lord Staunton I want it known that my daughter will be the heiress to all seven kingdoms and Aegon my son will be her betrothed write up the orders at once for me to sign. Also, the Maester will bring paperwork to prove the annulment and new marriage make sure to make copies for any who might try to make this marriage illegitimate. Now let's move onto the newest piece of business, Jaime Lannister.” 

Even as I said the boy's name I found it hard not to sneer how could a mere teen slay his own king his words might have been true but there were far better ways to handle that situation that wouldn't have made him an oathbreaker. 

“I will allow him to return to the rock to live out the rest of his days I will not reward the oathbreaker he gets to keep his life that is it. He is removed from the white swords I won't have a man that is meant to protect us do so after killing his king. Have him brought up from the dungeon in the morning and my mind won't be changed. From this day on Tyrion will be your heir.”

“Onto the next thing I want a letter written to Jon his banishment as been revoked and all of his holdings shall be returned and I name him Lord Protector and paramour of the Stormlands, the Baratheons will have lands and holdings stripped from them and their military might will be downsized.”

“The north has lost two liege lords and only rose in rebellion after they were killed and their lady thought to be kidnapped, no further punishment will be issued towards them. As for the Rock, Cersei will marry Garlan the Gallant he is the second-born son the reach, your family will have the reach and the west. As for the Vale, their lands and military powers will be reduced, lastly, I want ravens sent to the entire realm have them come to the capital and pledge their allegiance” 

Even as I spoke I could see the varying emotions in Tywin's eyes first relief that his pride and joy was saved. Then blind rage filled his eyes, he looked ready to lose his temper his lips pulled into a grim hard-pressed line. The vein in his neck began to bulge and hate flared in his eyes as he glared at me but he said nothing simply nodded his head and left. The others filed out after him leaving me to my despair as a heavy sigh left my lips and I rubbed my temple wearily. 


	3. Welcome Home Prince Vaegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the day and a special thanks to Inks_Prophecy who helped create the dialogue at the end of the chapter

Lyanna POV 

The soft adoring stare of my babe forces a ghosting smile to pull at my own worried lips, his face bright red from all the screaming that he was doing. The loud shouts filled my ears drowning out the soft seagull's shrieks, as the soft lapping of waves helped put my babe at ease. I pace back and forced along the dock as my heart thunder with worry. As I look to the approaching dock I could see my love Rhaegar he looked lost in his despair until he noticed the Targaryen sails. 

Standing to his right with a false mask of mourning is Elia, she bounces Aegon tightly to her chest. Aegon stared up at her with wide deep violet eyes and soft little tuffets of molten silver hair. 

As Aegon clutched to her chest, Rhaenys the sweet little girl with thick black curled and soft eyes stared up at the ocean confusion filling her eyes as she looked at me and Ser Arthur who stood at my side he had a loving smile on his face as the White Bull stood stiff and mute at the bow of the ship. 

I shifted my sight to the young boy that stood mute and sullen at Rhaegar side a boy with pale lilac-colored eyes and silver locks that reached his ears. There wasn't a time that you couldn't see him apart from his mother but as I searched the docks I didn't see the Queen anywhere. 

Rheagar looked heartbroken as if he read my mind and he knew that something was amiss but he didn't have the heart to say a thing. But the missing princess and the lack of the queen's presence told me all that I needed to know. The Queen died in the birthing bed and that thought forces a sullen frown to pull at my own lips. 

I let my eyes trace over the crowd until I noticed the only lion in a flock of dragons, Tywin glared pointedly at me, the gold flakes in his eyes grew cold and cruel. Forcing an ominous shiver to rush down my spine as I pulled my babe closer to my chest.

It was only when I was inches in front of my Rheagar, my lips ghosting his own as a love-filled me, the warmth of his body burning into my own as for a moment I had melted into the kiss. But the outrage screeches of my babe forced us to break apart and his wide gray eyes were screaming for attention.

Taking one look at our babe Rhaegar's eyes began to sparkle as the pain that had settled in his eyes was chased away only for a moment. All his pain seemed to slip away in this one moment as he pulled him gently to his chest placing a sweet chaste kiss on our son's forehead. 

The soft eyes of my husband stared back at me as he grinned at me a soft loving smile, one that told me that he was in love without son. I could see it in the sparkle of his eyes, his love warmed his once sullen feature. All the while Arthur moved silently at my back smiling gently at his longtime friend while my own eyes landed on Elia. 

I smiled gently as I made my way over to her, bowing before her, while my head was bent with shame I could feel a cold hand of regret gripping around my heart only for a moment. When I stood back up her chocolate brown eyes were somewhat warm as I spoke in the most regretful tone that I could manage. 

“I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I know that there is nothing that I can do to make up for what we did but I can try if you would allow me the chance.” My tone equal parts apologetic and sullen as I bowed before her for a second time, as I stood up she didn't say a single word just gave me a warm smile and nodded her head but I could tell by the coldness of her eyes that she hated everything about this moment. 

With the tension building in the air, Rheagar directed us all back to the castle and the whole time we rode on horseback he didn't say a word. Just clutched tightly to our babe with one hand and reigns with the other. Giving him loving adoring smiles but the sorrow in his eyes failed to dissipate. 

It wasn't until we made it back to the castle in the safety of his solar did he trust the words that flowed from his lips. “My mother died giving birth to Daenerys they just got here the other day. I'm sorry I know that this is all a mess and that there is much to tell you but I suppose the most important thing is that Rheanys will be the heir and Aegon her husband, I'm sorry if you wanted him to be king but I can't simply strip them of their birthright.” 

Even as he spoke the pain raged in his voice and filled his eyes as they threatened to grow misty with tears. His long cascading braid fell down the right side of his shoulder while our sweet boy yanked gently at the hair as he giggled.

Sadness and grief-filled the air but with that one laugh the whole room grew just a bit warmer and as I made my way over to my sullen husband I couldn't help but smile as I ran a loving caressing hand along his cheek. “I don't want him to be the king I want him to be happy to have a family, our love is all that is needed. He's a babe with no care for the throne.” 

The looked that pooled into my eyes I knew had to be loved as he gave me a loving and grateful grin as he looks to me. I got lost in his deep sparkling violet eyes and beauty that took my breath away no matter how many times I look at him. 

“ There is more, Elia will stay here and I'm sure that even with a dornish queen and king that are bound to be some problems that arise over the next few years. I'm sure this is going to cause our family a lot of unwanted grief and even more unwanted marriages for our children. That is the price of our love are you willing to pay for it.” 

A small part of me felt guilty I didn't honor my marriage and now my children will pay the price but a bigger part of me didn't regret it. I had true love sure but my children will truly be loved and I doubt that would have gotten that with Robert.

“So then we make the marriage pacts and our son and other children will learn how to love their wives or husband whatever it takes to make sure that our son and our family is happy and healthy.” When I finally spoke it was with a soothing tone and a steady silence ran over us as for the first time since I got off the boat it looked like Rheagar looked to be at ease and finally, he spoke.

“I always believed that I would name my son Aegon and in fact, I have my son with Elia is named Aegon and I thought that he would be the one to lead us back into the age of heroes. To bring back the bright light of dragons and show the world that what they thought were long forgotten in fact still exist. That my son would create a new empire that would make the Valyrian freehold jealous.” 

His voice cut off as he looked at the babe that looked up at the both of us with love and joy in his eyes. Rheagar seemed to be beaming with pride and power and warmth and this time when he spoke he did so with love and reverence in his eyes that wasn't there before. 

“I thought that my firstborn son would bring about an endless spring but now I know that I was wrong. Aegon is a good strong name and I'm sure that the king of the seven kingdoms will live up to that name. But when I look at our son the moment that you got off of the boat I could sense his greatness” 

Bouncing him gently I could sense the warming aura of love that cloaked my husband and son. “Aegon has had many who were worthy but many more who weren’t, some deserving of the name of a dragon, and others who cast aside the power that was born within their blood... our son will be different. Our son will do what others before him could not he should have a name that is just a strong but unique to him a name worthy of a conqueror not of the kingdoms but the world. He will be the first in a long line of many, Vaegon. He would still be an Aegon, only he would also be more”

At the end of his speech, I felt a flush of heat slapping against my body as he tickled the smooth skin under Vaegon chin until he burst out into a fit of giggles. His thick meaty fist reached upwards in the hopes of reaching his father's face, his soft gray eyes grew light and twinkled. “Vaegon it is and long may he reign the world”


	4. Arranged Marriages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Vaegon POV 

_ Roars of a black and white dragon-filled my ears, city lied below, filled to the brim with people cheering. The thunderous cracks of wings filled my ears the heat of my dragon-filled my body. Each time he roared his name would pop up in my mind, Vhagar.  _

_ Turning to my right I watched my Dany, deep lilac eyes were lit up with life and laughter as her curls whipped at her back. Her dragon was dark as midnight with a crimson accent and molten red eyes the sight of him forced a sense of power to rush over me. Seven dragons roared as they flew through the sky, their raiders had shimmering hair of molten gold, and dazzling silver their eyes bright lilacs, deep violets, and radiant purple eyes  _

_ People of the old blood of Valyria swirled around the sky the cracking of wings and large mighty dragons arched through the air. The people of the old blood and even people from the free cities looked to the sky in awe. As we began to land the other dragon rider of pale silver hair and cunning violet eyes landed on the marbled earth. They bowed before us their head bent and pride in their eyes. _

_ “All hail Emperor Vaegon and Empress Daenerys” The crow exploded with cheer, the dragon's roar with pride I watched as 7 flames shot into the sky. The once explosive Volcanoes were now calm the boiling sea no longer smoke it was the dawn of a new era.  _

_ Dany waved from the back of her molten eye dragon and a voice disembodied and filled to the brim with a power called out to me. “Come to Valyria, find the eggs, find the other dragon lords and revive the empire. This is a task that we the 14 flames give to you, Vaegon Targaryen.”  _

_ 14 radiant beings formed before my eyes I could barely believe it they were in the shape of people but they were as tall as the sky. As I looked around I could see people with wide grins on their faces staring at us like we are the fourteen flames but they were ignorant to the 14 flames that looked just behind them. “Find the eggs, build up the power of the Targaryens once more, then find the 7 riders that will help you usher in the age of the new Valyrian Empire. _ _ Four bloodlines remain to be found other than the Targaryens, find them before he does. _

_ Heat swirled around me as 14 brilliant lights converged on my body and as they faded I could feel the flush of power and something began to bubble in me. It was only with the sensation of sharp slapping of water against my face did I wake from my cryptic dream. _

My heart thundered in panic as I looked to see Aegon leaning over me, as I looked at him the colors seemed a little brighter, the air more pungent and disgusting, my skin felt more alive and there was a power in me one that wasn't there before. 

“It's about time you woke up I have been shaking and yelling for like an hour you keep mumbling the names of the 14 flames. But whatever comes on, father wants to speak with us he should be out of his meeting soon” 

I felt a heavy confusion fall on me as Aegon walked out of the room stiff and annoyed, but what truly startled me about this strange murmuring that started as a small whisper before turning into a manic scream in my mind saying the same thing over and over again  _ “Go to Valyria” _

Rhaegar POV 

I watched my table of councilors staring back at me each one of them had hard and cold look on their face as they spoke to me in polite yet shifting tones. It has been 14 years since Vaegon and his mother came to the capital. Things were never the same, sure there has been a lasting peace but things are getting tenser the relationship with the lords and ladies of the realm where tense. They bled for my choice, not for the increase of power or even land and resources but for love and a lot of them saw that as not worth it. 

Now sitting here before my table of advisor, all that tension a strained relationship has finally come to a boiling point. Jon smiled weakly at me his fiery red beard and soft blue eyes never told me a lie, even now he spoke in a cool tone dripping with worry but at straight-laced as they come. 

“My king you know that I'm your humble servant and I look out for all of house Targaryen but Lord Tywin is right there has been a lot of bad blood since the war since you and Queen Lyanna were married. Take Dorne as an example, while they might have a dornish queen sitting on the throne there were supposed to be two dornish queens but one was spurned.” Even as he said the words the tension grew more stiff and cold as he continued to speak in a blunt voice. 

“The north has lost two liege lords and the child that came of your union won't be king some of them are bound to have grievance for that, not to mention the stormlands they started the rebellion and while I'm grateful that you have made me lord Paramour of the Storm Lands the Baratheon there are other lords that would rather see a Baratheon leading them.”

“I hate to say it but maybe the only true way to settle these issues would be through marriages. This would keep any of the rebellious or spurned kingdoms from rising again since they will be tied to the royal family by blood.” 

I was tired of hearing it that my children had to be married for politics, they are royal blood the blood of the dragon they should get the choice but I robbed them of their choice. Aegon and Rhaenys are both strong-willed, hot-tempered, arrogant, and my sweet boy Vaegon they should have the right to choose. 

Dany and Viserys are my siblings my beloved siblings I have no right to force them to wed that should have been my mother's choice instead she is dead and I'm left to keep the family together and the realm. 

My heart ached at the thought but what am I to do he is right we have to solidify our alliance with Robert dead Stannis is the next heir to the stormlands and he is an iron-clad man who would commit not uprising but he wouldn't allow his birthright to be stolen from him all the lands that were meant to be his are now Jon’s. 

I look to Tywin his jaw set and twitching as he glared at me golden flakes shimmering in his eyes as he gave me a cold look that dared me to deny him. Benjen Stark sat on the council as an ambassador for the north, while Obyern sat on the council as well as the ambassador of the Dorne. 

The master of ships and the admiral of the fleet was as always Lord Monford Velaryon no one is better to have on the sea then a Velaryon of drift mark. Jon served as the commander of the cities watch and one of my closest allies. I trusted him with my life and he was one of the few that I trusted in this city filled with liars. 

“Well then Lord Tywin you demand that I marry my siblings and children off, that my wife and I castrate ourselves before the realm even more than we already have, so let's start with who you think my brother and sister should marry?” 

Dany is strong-willed and headstrong, she is sweet and gentle but once her fire got lit there was no stopping her only 13 and already she thinks that she knows all. She rides like an adventure and carried around a small dagger that she trained with.

Viserys is cocky and short-sided, at some times he can be cruel other times he is still that fun-loving boy I knew. Other times he is arrogant I can only hope that whoever he marries can temper his varying moods. 

Rhaenys carried a short sword on her hip, she took after her dornish relatives, she fought with pride she might be named after the gentle wife but she took after the fiery wife of the Conqueror. 

Aegon fought with a long sword, he is proud and smart, but there were times that he was envious of his little brother who gets doted on by me and his mother. He resented Vaegon and blames him for my marriage with his mother falling apart. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Benjen he adores Vaegon and would do anything for him, including giving him a direwolf pup when they took their trip to the north. Vaegon has a few accents of silver in his hair but all his black made it impossible to see. He had my lean build but was far better at swordplay then me or his brother. 

He gave Ser Dayne a run for his money he fights with a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Something he picked up from the wildings in the north when he visited his uncle and cousins. 

Aegon and Vaegon don't get along that well but that is to be expected Aegon is the crowned prince and Vaegon is the one that is more like me the one that I went to war for. Aegon is 15. Rhaenys is 18 and soon the both of them would take the throne they would be happy and their aunt, uncle, and brother will be unhappy as will any other children Lyanna and I might have. 

Taking in a heavy breath Tywin finally broke his silence as if he had taken all this time thinking about it. “The north had lost 2 liege lords, Lord Eddard's son will have Winterfell, but his eldest daughter is quite a beauty from what I have heard, she will marry Viserys if Lord Stark agrees to the match.”

“They should be given Dragonstone usually it's given to the crown prince but since the crown prince is going to marry Rhaenys and be king he doesn't need the lands.” I nodded numbly at him but turned to look at Benjen for a moment would the Starks even agree to it. 

Tywin didn't seem to care what the Stark at the table thought and instead continued to speak in a cold tone. “Princess Daenerys like the Daenerys before he will marry into the Martell line. After the slight that Dorne endure when you left Princess Elia for Lady Stark, this would further cement your bonds to them. It should only make sense that she would marry Doran second-born.” 

Finally, that left only one my sweet little Vaegon I would be damned if he had to marry some beast in human form. “Finally there is the youngest prince Vaegon who should marry my granddaughter, Myrcella Tyrell, her father Garlan the gallant is the second-born son of the house of Tyrell and since his older brother has yet to marry there is a good chance that the seat will pass to Garlan then you would have the reach and Casterly rock, Margery is the youngest of the siblings and Ser Loras would like to take the open space of the kings guard.” 

I knew that Vaegon was in love with Dany and to him, this would be seen as a slight his brother and sister would get to marry for love but he would not. That would only cause a larger divided between the three of them. Not to mention that she is a Lannister the Stark would never be happy with this arrangement. 

“I won't force the north to marry a Targaryen I know the bad blood between our family won't be easily solved and I'm not trying to take the easy road out of my mistake. Benji would you write to your brother and see if he would agree to the terms of his marriage pack simply have Sansa meet my brother and if he or Sansa thinks there is something amiss the pack will be null in the void” 

Even as I said the words something in Benjen seemed at ease, unlike his brother he didn't harbor hate for me he was glad that I loved his sister as fierce as I did that I was willing to go to war for her and I still am. Even now he nodded his head numbly but I could tell that he didn't think Ned would go for this. 

Then I turn to Prince Obyern,“ Would you write Prince Doran and it is the same deal as the north, simply ask him and his children to make the trip to the capital. If Dany is not to his liking then I will accept that.” 

Even as I said the words I knew that inviting two more Martells will only be even more trouble than it is worth. Ellia was kind to other sure, she is forgiving and loving but when it came to me, Lyanna, and Vaegon, there was no room in her heart for forgiveness, but at least she wasn't cruel. I can’t same the same with her families though there is still one arrangement to be dealt with.

“ As for Vaegon and Myrcella…” I knew that I couldn't say no father spurned him and looked how close we were to losing it all, Vaegon could learn to love her I'm told that Myrcella is a great beauty like her mother, but sweet and kind not a convincing liar like her mother

“The match between the two of them will be accepted call your daughter and her family to the capital and they will have the same agreement as the other families have been given for now I must speak with my children.”

My voice brooked no argument as they glared at me I said no other words, I simply strolled out of the room with Arthur behind me hiding his soft smile behind a white helm. Though even though I couldn't see his smile I could hear the laughter that left his voice. “What are you laughing about Arthur.”

With a sad shake of my head, I continued to make my way down the hall as he pulled his helmet from his face. A sky all-knowing grin pulling at my face as he spoke with a light Dornish accent. 

“Vaegon will refuse, Vaegon wants princess Daenerys he won't agree to either match they won't say the words no matter how dutiful Vaegon might be that doesn't mean that he will ever allow for this to happen he would die before he agreed to marry a Lannister girl.” 

“Vaegon is sweet and doting and will do as I bid he is wild and headstrong at times but that is rare, he would do anything for his family even marry a girl that he doesn't love and she is a Tyrell, not a Lannister.”

Even as I said the words I watch Arthur's face light up with assent as he let out bellowing laughter his bright blue eyes stared back at me. “She has the look of Jaime Lannister not Garlan the boy is good looking but even he couldn't create a child that blond and green eye, she looked exactly like her mother and her elder brother is the spitting image of Jamie.” 

I slapped his shoulder lightly as he began to bellow with laughter forcing me to smile as I shook my head and tossed a casual glance over my shoulder. The halls were empty the golden pooled in from the large windows and the stink of the city flooded my nose. 

“You know that we aren't to listen to rumors if Tywin Lannister heard you saying that he would have your tongue maybe your head.” Arthur just chuckled even more as a devilish grin filled his eyes and a dangerous twinkle took up residence in his deep blue eyes.

“Right and how would he be able to take me” With a sly shrug of his shoulder he leaned back slightly as the sound of his slapping boots filled at my ears as we made our way into the family solar. 

Instantly I noticed Lyanna her breathtaking black hair fell down to her waist as she braided her hair with silver. Her stormy gray eyes greeted me filled with love as a dazzling smile pulled at her face. Vaegon sat beside her playing with Ghost who playfully nipped at his fingers until he petted his white fur all the while his blood-red eyes studied me. 

Elia stood off to the side her gaze drawn to the city as her sheer golden dressed pooled down to her legs as a sly smile pulled at her plump pink lips as her she knew what was coming even if the others didn't.

Sittin on a leather bonded chair is Rhaenys, her deep violet eyes shimmered in the light as her own black curls fell down her back in thick ringlets and golden strands were woven into small braids. She had the mocha-colored skin of the dornish but the elegant beauty of old Valyria. Leaning against the side of the chair was Aegon. His silver hair slicked back and short as his violet eyes filled with a fire of excitement.

Dany rushed into the room breathless her hair shone like molten silver her pale skin clammy with sweat, her check cheekbones, and stunning beauty brought light into the room that wasn't there before. The long slender legs were held in a pair of woolen breeches and a losing fitting white shirt that looked to fit a man. She might have been riding when the call to assemble was given, then there is Viserys his own hair fell to his shoulder silver his pale lilac eyes were glaring over each of us as a bored expression fell on his face. 

With all of them here I spoke as each of them, my voice boomed with commanding power, Rhaenys gripped Aegon’s arm an amused smile formed on their face as they watched the mess that began to unfold before us.

Even as I told them of what we talked about in the council meeting, Dany jumped to her feet, her seat being thrown back in outrage, Viserys looked almost amused but he didn't like the thought of a northern savage being his wife. Lyanna didn't say a word it was Vaegon that truly shocked me out of all of them. He exploded with rage as he spoke in a hate-filled tone. It almost felt like the air around him was starting to grow hot.

“No I wanted to marry Dany, not some Lannister, the backstabbing Lannister are more likely to slit my throat the moment give the Lannister girl a son. There vipers that will do anything for power, you and mom make the choice to betray the realm but I'm the one that had to pay for it. I'm not a pawn to be used!!” Slowly he stood giving me a cold violent look as with each passing moment of rage that contained the air began to shimmer and the air that filled my lungs began to burn. Quickly he made his way out of the room with Ghost at his heels, the rest of the children left even Elia. All that remained out of my family meeting was me and my lovely wife. There was sadness in her eyes not rage but I could see the regret that swirled around her like stormy winds. 

“Will we have to continue to sell off our children like cattle when will the realm be finished taking from us. I'm pregnant Rheagar will we have to sell out son or daughter off like a brew mare to appease some other lord” 

I felt my eyes widening as I rushed to my wife's side tears fell from her face as we sat there in each other's arms wishing for things to be different but this must be done. We agreed to it 14 years ago but now I'm not too sure if we truly understood what we would be doing to our children.


	5. The Missing Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one of the day

Vaegon(Jon) POV 

Rage bubbled in my chest I wouldn't marry her, I wouldn't, my heart hammer in my chest as that power began to grow in my gut, a power that felt hotter than the fire below the earth. Storming back and forth in my room all I could think about is the whisper in my mind that began to pound.  _ Go to Valyria! _

The pounding began to grow more relentless I knew that I would have to serve my siblings who detest me but I didn't think that I would be forced to love someone other than Dany. She will be the only woman I will ever love. 

Ghost slide from my bed clearly annoyed by all of my pacing he gave me annoying red eyes until I stopped. The thought of an exciting adventure and escaping my father's reach, he wouldn't give me Dany and I couldn't take her without it being treason and no Septon would agree to marry us that left me with only one choice. Run.

I resolved myself and rushed about the room, gripping tightly to a knapsack shoving my swords, some clothes and a purse of gold. A slight smile began to pull at my lips as anxiety pools in my chest. I gripped tightly to my bag so much so that my muscles turned white from the pressure alone.

The sharp pounding of the door forced me to, I knew that if I didn't answer then whoever it was would come in. In a panic, I pushed the large bag under the bed before making my way to the door.

Twisting my hand to the right I watched the door slowly began to open.As the door parted slowly I could see my mother her stormy gray eyes saddened as she smiled gently at me. Her thick black hair framed her face as she gave me a small smile. Though there was a sadness in her eyes that told me she wanted to talk about my marrying to the Tyrell girl. 

I could feel my rage boiling in me as I smiled sadly at my mother before shaking my head sadly. "Mom I know that you want to talk to me about what went on with dad but I really need a minute to myself."

I felt the guilt eating away at heart even as I said the words. I knew that this might be the last time that I ever see her for a while. But with every passing moment that I stood before her thinking about the choice that my father made for me. Rage boiled in me and nothing would change that not even some soothing words from my mother.

A sad smile turned into an upset frown as her eyes grew cold, turning into a piercing stare that burned with rage. "Alright dear, then I'll see you for dinner but know that this was the same decision we both agreed to 14 years ago." With a small smile and a sharp nod, I closed the door with a slight thud. 

A heavy thump in my heart filled my mind as a took in a steady breath. Sweat dripped down my brow in worry as I rushed through the room throwing in some heavy clothes and a cloak just in case it gets cold. A joyous smile pulled at my lips as I struggled to contain my excitement I looked to Ghost as I grinned at his cool blood-red eyes. “To Valyria boy”

Lyanna POV

_ The next Morning _

It wasn't his empty stare that scared me I knew that he had the Stark stubbornness and would refuse to come to the table. It was the fact that it has been nearly a day since I have seen my son or Ghost prowling about the grounds. 

Vaegon would laugh gently as he patted Ghost on the head at the table and fed him scraps but not today. I looked at Elia her almond-shaped eyes greeted me. Her high cheekbones and spilling brown curls shaped her slim and elegant face as she gave me a tight-lipped smile. I could only imagine what she would say and do if I told her that I'm pregnant with twins. 

Though I couldn't enjoy the thought of twins with recent events, I knew that it was needed but that didn't make it any better. Turning to look at the table I noticed Aegon dropping down to his seat next to his mother as his sister sat to the right side of her father. 

His violet eyes soft and deep as he glared at me not saying a word but giving me a polite smile, but there was no warmth behind it. His tried expression force a slight smile to form on my face as his silver hair fell into his eyes. 

Rhaenys’s spilling black curls blanketed her back as her sheer golden lace dress revel her ample breasts and womanly curves, at her back was a short sword ready to be used while a golden dragon wrapped around her biceps. Dany who sat to my left had a tight lip frown on her face as her big wide violet eyes shone in the light. Her silver curled spilled down her back, her smooth alabaster skin, as she stared numbly at the head of the table with hate and venom pooling in her eyes. 

Then there is Viserys he seemed to be the only one that is the least bit amused and joyful this morning he gave me a gentle smile on that said I approve. His short silky silver hair reached his shoulder, his pale lilac was cunning and amused. 

Rhaegar sat at the head of the table his lips were pulled into a frown as he began to drink his honey wine. Both of us sat there mute watching the children in the hopes that Vaegon might show up but when he realized that he wasn't coming he let out a heavy sigh as he spoke. 

“The Starks, Tyrells, and Martells are going to be here in a month. Where is Vaegon I must speak with all of you?” Cold and managing my husband’s voice echoed off the air as a snake coiled around my heart as only the silence persisted. 

Rheagar and I shared a gaze but neither one of us knew where he was but I spoke nonetheless to let the others know. “I don't know where Vaegon is he hasn't left his room since last night.” 

Rheagar doesn't say much we all just sat there in a stilled silence the tension only grew thicker as Dany looked close to storming out. The loud echoing slap of boots and the sharp thrust of the door opened. I watched as men cloaked in golden armor and long white coats stared back at me. 

Arthur walked in first his blue eyes looked distressed as he gave me a weak and sad smile, his golden hair shimmered in the light. His body stiff and his handsome features were twisted into those of worry. As he walked into the room I could feel the air growing more pressurized as the silence persisted.

My heart began to race as I noticed that he wasn't the only knight to make his way into the room. Ser Barristan the Lord Commander of the seven swords after Lord Commander Hightower passed away. Ser Barristan is tall and has pale blue eyes which some consider being sad. He is an older man, with white hair and lined features. 

Some consider him handsome, at least for his age. Despite his advanced age, Barristan looks strong and graceful and every bit the skilled knight he was in his youth. Ser Martell looked stern and cold as he looked regretful about the news that they were about to tell us.

“Your grace, my queen, prince Vaegon is gone” Those words sent my head spinning as doubt burned in mind and I thought back to if I had only forced my son to stay to speak to me that maybe this wouldn't be happening. 

Rhaegar POV 

I didn't hear the words that spilled out of his mouth I couldn't be hearing them they lost my son, I had guards put on his room to make sure that he didn't do anything foolish and they still managed to lose them. 

Rage burned in my mind and heart as a steady pounding started from behind my right eye. My headache grew with power as I collapse heavily in my chair my shoulders slumped as I noticed both Aegon and Rhaenys making their way into my study. 

Lyanna walked in another room as sullen frown on her face and a worried hand resting on her stomach as her stormy gray eyes turned cold and jaded. Motherly outrage burned in her eyes as her lips pulled into a sneer and her muscles turned stiff as stone. As the knights of my household pooled into the room Arthur stood behind me as Ser Barristan gave his report. 

“The prince left on a boat before dinner, he left aboard a small trading galley making their way to Pentos we just sent Ser Went and Ser Martell after him, they took a ship from the royal fleet. If they have the wind they should catch up to the prince. We have also sent ravens to all the lords of pentos to hold the prince if he should show up on one of their doors.” 

I felt my shoulder dropping even more as my chest threaten to collapse from the despair that crushed my chest and force my mind to grow weary. “What could he possibly be doing in Pentos?” I looked over to Aegon his husky voice laced with confusion as his eyes grew hazy with doubt. His sister simply let a huff out as she teased her curls with an annoyed frown on her face. 

Lyanna seemed to grow frantic as she ran a hand through her wild black curls, as she glared coldly at the knights that were supposed to keep our family safe. “There were guards on his door how could he have left without you noticing with Ghost at his side.”

That right he took his dire wolf I knew that my son would be well protected and that helped to lessen my worry and increase my rage. Aegon looked less than pleased to know that Vaegon didn't leave his direwolf. I know that he was more than a little upset when Vaegon got a symbol of his mother's family but Aegon didn't get a dragon not even an egg.

I knew that he would be well protected if he also took his dagger and sword but even still a sense of worry rushed over me. What could he be doing in the east? Taking in a heavy breath as I looked at Ser Barristan his soft twinkling eyes filled with guilt as he spoke in an explanatory tone. 

“From what we were told, he told his guard that he was going to the library to study some old text and he had a bag with him they thought they thought were filled with bags and Ghost was at his heels. He paid one of the ships to bring him across the narrow sea we know because we checked the ledger.” 

Why Vaegon? Did the thought of marrying the Tyrell girl disturb him so much he ran off to the east, but why not take Dany with him. Confusion swirled around me I wasn't sure what to make of any of this but Lyanna didn't seem to care about the reason why. Her shoulder shook with unshed rage as annoyance burned in her eyes as she did her best to keep her temper in control as she spoke. 

“So you're telling me that a 14-year-old boy outsmarted the city’s watch and kings guard. I want my son found!!” She all but screamed at them her voice growing horse and thick with emotions as her eyes grew wet with frustrated tears before I could even think of something to soothe her anxiety and fear that welled within her. 

But much like her son, she stormed out of the room her hair flowing behind her as she growled angrily under her breath. My mind raced as I looked to my knights their glittering armor stared back at me. 

“We have 4 years if they all agree to the weddings that mean we have 4 years before their coronation and everyone coming of age. 4 years is the max amount of time that we have to find my son but I want him back in a month's time is understood.” 

My voice began to boom as Aegon looked annoyed, Rhaenys jumped happily to her feet she gave me a loving full lip smile as she spoke in a warm lively voices. “I'm going to spar Aegon come with me.” 

With a quick wave she and her brother rushed out leaving me to sigh heavily, Barristan seemed worried his eyes were filled with a bit of fear. Arthur gave me a sad comforting smile as he spoke in a cool tone.

“He will be fine you should be more worried about yourself you are going to have two rich and powerful families very angry about this.” A shudder ran down my spine as I looked to Arthur. “Thanks, but that is what I need to think about right now.” I pouted gently at the chuckle as Arthur patted my army gently. 

“It will be fine we will find him just take a moment for yourself we'll be outside.” His tone is gentle and loving as he nodded his head politely as he and Barristan made their way out of the room and I could only hope that Vaegon was okay. 


	6. What Are You Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for the day let me know what you think

Daenerys POV  
A mighty roar filled the air as I darted through the air black thunder boomed against the sky and thick heavy winds and pouring rain echoed against the air. The sound of booming thunder failed to drown out the loud roars of another dragon. Molten red with line of gold greeted me as the black body of my own dragon blended with the thick black storm clouds. 

His molten red eyes lit up the night as the thunderous screeches and black crashing waves loomed under me as the thunder rattled my teeth. My hair drenched by the rain laying flat against my face made it hard to see. 

The rain pelted my eyes and whipped up my silver curls as I tried to see through the rolling thunder clouds. Leaning into Balerion I darted through the air the winds raged at my ears. Whipping my hair into a frenzy as fear force my body to go numb. 

Terror filled me as a dragon of orange and blood-red dragon loomed overhead 2 times larger than my own dragon his cold red and orange eyes were trained on me. On his back a boy with silver hair and dark purple eyes that looked luminous in the light stared back at me. 

There was something that sat in my chest heavy and colder than the rain, I watched with hate as I desperately tried to stay afloat in the prevailing storm winds. Balerion let out a ferocious growl as he dipped further through the sky as orange flames shot out toward my back panic filled me as I pointed a slick finger to Dragonstone. 

The thick rolling green hills stared back at me as caves with burning flames licking against the darkness. Relief filled me as I ran a soothing hand along Balerion’s neck as my heart thumped. 

“Get us to dragonstone Vhagar and Vaegon will protect us.” My voice carried over the wind and it was like the boy could hear Vaegon’s name. A look of terror raged in his eyes as he dipped through the sky his blade shining in the thunder as a mad murderous grin and a crazed look formed in his eyes. 

Fear gripped me as Balerion whipped his head back. The large cracking of wings the monstrous dragon’s roars filled my ears. His long coiling neck wiped back as flames threatened to leave his scaly lips. But thick spinning white and black flames shot through the air as Vaegon got to me. As the ground came in close a fury of flames protect my escape. I could see the hate that filled both of their eyes as a madness gripped them. 

As I slowly opened my eyes I looked to see the letter that Vaegon had left for me before he left. The words linger on my lips as they buzz and my heart thunder against my chest. Sweat layers my skin as I tried to shake away my panic with sweet words and elegant sentences of the letter.

“My dearest Dany I wish that things could be different but I have to leave it is just something that I have to do alone. I wish that I could have taken you but there was no time and something told me that your place was there. I love you greatly and I will be home and when I come home it will be with the power to steal your heart and keep it. Until then don't say the words a stall as long as you can.”

It has been 4 months since Vaegon left and those words still filled my mind but dreams of dragons fighting in the sky and land burning below started four months ago the day that we were told about the arranged marriages. 

Panic filled my thundering heart as I took in a few steady breaths and shifted my thoughts from Vaegon and the terrifying dreams that have tortured me. Quickly I got dressed in a white silk dress and brushed my silver curls to the right side of my chest before making my way to greet the guest.

The first to arrive were the Martells, thick golden and red streaming banners stared back at me as a sun pierced by a spear sat proudly on display. Sitting on a pale mare is Arianne, her olive skin shimmer in the light with a thin layer of sweat. 

Large dark eyes filled with love and excitement stared back at me, her thick black hair fell in ringlets down the middle of her back. Her full lips stared back at me as she smiled sweetly and spoke in a regal voice. “Cousins, uncle, Princess Daenerys, Prince Viserys it's nice to see you again. Your grace.” 

Her polite tone hit me as I did my best to smile politely but I knew that if they look at my eyes they would know that I was less than pleased. My heart aches for Vaegon to know where he is and what this power is.

I had to fight the rage and the tears that threatened to fill my eyes as I looked at the boy that was meant to be my prince. Disgust rolled in my stomach as his plain-looking face met mine. 

Quentyn is short-legged and stocky, he had a somewhat board chest and looked to be thickly built with a plain face and deep brown hair, he had a slight stubble on his square jaw and light brown eyes. 

He looked unsure and by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't seem to be comfortable around women. I did my best to keep my tight lip smile on my face as Rhaegar nudged my back as if to say step forward and introduce yourself but I simply gave him a venomous glare. 

I didn't look at Quentyn instead I changed my gaze to the next group of dignitaries next came the northern forces. Eddark Stark himself stood at the front of the pack of northern men, he has a long face and long brown hair, his closely trimmed beard that looked to be thinning and turning a light gray. 

He had the same stormy eyes as his sister that I'm sure much like her and Vaegon changed colors with his mood. His face began to pull into a sneer as his soft gray eyes started to grow hard as he turned his attention to his sister only to find that she wasn't here. 

Lyanna blamed this marriage proposal on Vaegon's disappearance and wasn't often that you would see her at the king's side, she claims that she didn't blame him and I believe her I think that she blamed herself. She ended up spending a long time in the god's woods praying and hoping that the old gods would return Vaegon.

While Vaegon did keep the old gods he also kept the gods of our ancestors there were times that I would hear him praying to the 14 flames. In fact, he prayed a lot in the days before his disappearance. 

Next came in the lady's of Winterfell,I had never seen her before but I knew that she wasn’t the biggest fan of Vaegon for what my father did to her lost love. Her fair skin hidden beneath the blue and red colors of the Tully. 

Her beauty took me back as her bright blue eyes stared back at me with a long fingers and high cheekbones she had the look of the nobility about her. Her fiery red hair spilled down her back with long red strands reaching her mid-back. Right behind them where their children and household guards. 

Rob caught my eyes I knew him by Vaegon’s stories and by his wild auburn hair and his blue eyes that reminded me of the rivers in the Riverlands. Next came his sister Sansa Stark her wide eyes stared up at us with questioning eyes as they fell on Viserys with a look of longing. She has high cheekbones and vivid blue eyes with thick auburn curls that spilled on her back. She looks to be tall and graceful with a sweet cordial smile pulling at her plump pink lips. 

Though I didn’t see their other four three children or the Greyjoy, but flanking either side of the horses were dire wolves their cold golden eyes stared back at me. Grey wind had smoke grey fur with sharp yellow eyes he is lean and had a large head. 

Lady was the smallest of the wolves or that is what Vaegon used to say. She had soft gray fur and gentle yellow eyes staring back at me as her soothing gentle aura and floppy ears forced me to smiled weakly. 

Each of them took in the sight of their missing cousin and aunt and I knew that they knew that something is up, finally Lord Stark could no longer take the silence and spoke in a cold tone.“Where are my sister and nephew?” 

His voice cold and stiff as he glared at Rhaegar hate brewing in his eyes as his soft gray turned cold and sullen as Rhaegar took in a heavy breath and spoke in a cool tone. “I'm sure that Benjen told you, we will talk about it with the other lords in the small council chamber.”

The final banner a green field with a golden rose and a crimson banner with a gold lion in a mid roar. Garlan descended from his black steed, he is tall and broadly built, and extremely handsome with high cheekbones and a winning heart-melting smile. 

To his right stood his wife, her golden hair pulled down in a long billowing braid that slipped past her shoulder. Her fair skin seemed to be browning under the sunlight, her slender figure shifted on the saddle as she noticed the missing prince and queen. 

Next to Garlan to the left of him was his son he is a tall 12-year-old boy who is very comely with thick curly blond hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was thin and more of a Lannister than anything else.

To the right of his mother stood his sister she is far more delicate and nervous a small smile pulled at her lips as she blushed lightly as her bright wide emerald green eyes stared back at me. Her golden curls piled down both of her shoulders as she searched the crowd and finally there was the prettiest of all of them. 

A young knight that came here to take the spot of Jaime Lannister, Loras is exceptionally handsome. His hair is a mass of lazy brown curls and ringlets which tumble over his eyes, which looked to be almost a liquid gold big, intelligent and lively. His eyes studied each of us as he bowed before Rhaegar, Lord Commander Barristan walked forward and pulled his sword before the young knight. 

After the ceremony was over and Ser Loras rose as a knight of the seven kingdoms white swords, Rhaegar took that moment to speak in a loud booming voice. “First a great welcome to our newest and brightest knight. Also Lord and Lady Tyrell, Lord and Lady Stark, and prince Oberyn please make your way to the small council room. Aegon, Rhaenys and Dany show the Martells, Tyrells, and Starks around the keep while we talk.”

His voice pleasant but there was a commanding undertone as his eyes sparkled with unspoken threats to behave. I could only roll my eyes at the thought of being alone with my husband to be. I could only think back to Vaegon’s words and hope that he would be home soon.  
Rhaegar POV  
The heavy step of the lord and ladies filled the air, their confused stares began to burrow into my chest the tension grew with each passing moment and I knew that at any moment they would break this silence with hate-filled confusion. 

A large thick table stared back at me as I make my way into the council room and gladly dropped into the head seat as I watched the ladies coming in one after the other. The snows delayed the Starks, issues with the farmhands that delayed the Tyrells, the dornish have been debating if a second long engagement with the Targaryens was even worth it. 

I watched Ned and Cat sitting to my left both have a piercing gaze that had a hunger for the knowledge they wanted to know what happened to their nephew. While Cersei and Garlan sat to the right of me with Tywin who had a grim annoyed look on his face. Prince Obyern looked at me with an ignorant glare. 

Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I spoke in a cool tone thought with each word that I spoke I could sense the change in the environment. Lord Tarly the new lord of Justice and Laws stared back at me his cold piercing blue eyes always had a way of forcing a shiver down my spine. 

“After the meeting four months ago the news of these arranged marriages were brought to the attention of the princes and princesses, Vaegon did not take it well he was locked up in his room and it was only discovered the next day that he in fact left for Essos. We had a plan for the wedding not take place until all the kids have come to age in the coming years but we plan to have him back long before the wedding plans start.” 

Even as I said the words I could feel all of their eyes bugging out of their skulls as Ned glared with rage brewing in his cold gray eyes as he spoke with a look of hate and shock on his face. “Of course, why would he want to marry a backstabbing plotting Lannister give them a new name and banner that doesn't stop them from being the viper hidden in the grass.” 

His voice was laced with hate as Cat sat there not saying a word but I knew that she blamed the Lannister for the death of her beloved Brandon. Thankfully even though she is a strong-willed and honest woman she didn't say a word.

Ceresi, on the other hand, wasn't so tame with her opinion, “How dare you! Your nephew should be lucky that he should even be considered to marry my daughter at all. He is just the second son. He would be nothing more than a brat living on his brother's wealth and power if not for this marriage.” 

Prince of Dorne didn't seem to care he wasn't the least bit effect. Vaegon running away actually helped his cause but Tywin looked like he might lose it. I watched his jaw tightened as his eyes started to turn cold and murderous. 

“Is there a reason that he didn't want to marry my grandfather?” I knew that if I answer this question it would only cause problems with two powerful families. “He was in love with another and refuse to marry Myrcella just because I told him to doesn't mean that he would listen.”

Ned boiled with rage as he started to rise from his seat, “Maybe if you had listened to the boy then he wouldn’t have left. I'm going to see my sister I will think about the match and see how Viserys does with Sansa and if the week's end and she has no complaints I will continue with the match. I will be taking my leave.” He marched off in rage his eyes cold and hard with his wife making her way after him. 

I watched him leave as the prince of Dorne gave me a cool stare as he spoke in an almost taunting tone. “The Dornish would be fools to agree to your proposal and my brother and I said as much. But my dear nephew refused to listen to either of us we are opposed to the marriage but he is choosing to pursue it without either of our consent.” With those cold menacing words, he stood up and made his way out of the room. Great just great I'm sure that this is not going to end well.

“I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but we had hoped to get him back long before any of you showed up. Have no fear the engagement will persist even as we speak I sent knights and a small contingent of men to bring him back.” 

Taking in heavy breath I knew that today would be a long day of meetings and cold-eyed stares, Ceresi spoke as her husband sat silent at his wife's side as she gave me a cold piercing look her lips pulled into a sneer she spoke. “What is he doing in Essos?”  
Vaegon POV 

The lively ports of the Pentos stare back at me as people rushed about trying to sell their glittering trout and shelled fish. The scent of brine clinging to the air as the seawater splashed gently against my skin peppering it with salt as my skin browned from the sun. Ghost stood at my side his blood-red eyes staring at me with cool eyes as the clouds churned over the head. Everywhere we walked people would stare at Ghost and I with wide eyes.

I started to make my way through the streets a few people stared at me while others didn't give me so much as a second look. Others tried to buy Ghost from me, they badgered me with prices each time I shook my head no as I spoke politely in high valyrian. 

The words fell easily from my lips as I started to make my way to the end of the port in the hopes of finding the port master, I was told he could be found at the end of the port. I looked about the lively port. People rushed about with food in one hand and crying children in the other. 

Sitting at a large brown desk I could see a large portly man and I knew him to be the harbormaster. His face, and skin were brown and worn as leather, his eyes were a faded gray as he slowly looked me over with a bored expression. I glared back at him a polite smile on my lips while Ghost gave him a dirty look. 

Ghost didn't like to sail on boats but he had gotten used to it over the past four months there were a few times that I swore that there was someone following us. He would sit upon the deck and snarl at the wind like he caught the scent of someone he deemed a danger.

At one point I thought that I saw the three-headed dragon sail but there is no way that they knew where I was going I paid three times the price for the captain to keep his mouth shut. For once I was thankful that I didn't have the silver hair or purple eyes, this way it would be easier to hide the royal side of my family. 

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in perfect high valyrian doing my best to hide my bit of a northern accent soon it would fade altogether amongst the people of the free cities. “I would like to book passage for me and my dire wolf to old Valyria.” 

I pulled out a thick purse filled with gold as the Port Master eyes began to widen with doubt as I dropped the gold onto his table with a loud thud. The worn leather ledger with fading pages stared back at me. “I'm willing to pay whatever price I need for a trusted crew that won't turn tail when things get rough.”

I didn't know if it was gold or my boyish charm that made him think to question my motives but he spoke in a doubt full voice. His haggard red hook nose had a pink scar running along the bridge of his nose which told me that he must have just gotten it. “What would a lad like you want in Old Valyria?” 

His brown brows began to furrow as his ratty brown hair laid flat against his face as cracked brown teeth greeted me. His hand inched forward to reach the gold purse I flung onto the table but I simply gripped tighter to the leather pouch and yanked backward. “I am on an expedition, I'm very interested in magic.” 

The lies pooled from my lips as I stare at him for a moment as he gave me wide eyes I could see the doubt in his eyes. What else could I tell him that I feel a power growing in me each night? That flames jumped from hearth to licked against my skin? 

That the flames seemed to change with my mood. There were some scary times when I thought that I might be controlling the flames but if I said all of that he would think me mad. I could say that the 14 flames of Valyria tasked me with this quest or I could say that I'm a runaway prince with a death wish but none of those would work. 

“Why the hell would you want to go there, magic is dead when the Targaryen killed all their dragons, all magic died with them” I tried to keep my lips from betraying my rage at the very mention of my family. Instead, I gave him a quaint smile as I spoke in a more spirited tone as Ghost sat silently at my side. 

Watching him with diligent red eyes that looked like liquid blood, I could tell that his intense stare worried the port master as I spoke in a cool tone. “That not really your business I'm only here to book passage to there and then back to Westeros once I'm done.”

I glare coldly at him as he gave me a coy smile and reached his hand out to the purse threatening to snatch my gold away. “Well I don't know what you think this is but this gold is mine and you better start walking.” 

A dangerous chuckled left my lips as quickly with nimble finger my left hand gripped tightly to my dagger slamming the castle forge steel into the table a dangerous snarl left my lips. Ghost lips curled over his teeth as his back legs tense ready to lunge through the air, his white fur stood up on his shoulders as his tongue flickered against his teeth. 

“I'll be taking my gold back if you aren't going to give me a ship then I have no need for you.” My voice is cold and cruel as I glare at him with hate and rage in my eyes. He gulped as his hands went to his own hilt. 

But rage boiled my blood and a tugging sensation pulled at my stomach and as he went to grab the hilt of his sword he screeched out in pain his skin turned tender and fleshy. He handle looked cool to the touch but the burns that started form told me otherwise. Quickly I looked away from his hand as the tugging sensation stopped. 

“Come on friends let's all play nice and talk like civilized people.” The common tongue pooled off a fat man's greasy lips and as I look to him I could see him dressed in fine silks of gold and brown with curly brown hair. His brown brows were cocked upwards as he glared at the two of us in silent confusion.

Next to him sat a boy of 17 the same age as my sister, he has deep purple colored eyes and shimmering silver eyes. There was a look of utter hate that filled his eyes as he glared coldly at me. Though he didn't say a word I notice the blade that was at his back, an arching dragon hilt and a ruby in the pommel stared back at me and I immediately knew the blade as Blackfyre.

“I'm magister Iyllrio this is Aurion he hails from Volantis he much like you wants to head to old Valyria, but once his mother left Volantis he never got the chance. He has the blood of the dragon lords flowing through his veins when his mother married her brother they were driven from Old Volantis you see poor Aurion’s father had been married to the daughter of a tyrach and he didn't take that slight well.The poor family was run out of their own home” 

There was a mocked sadness to his eyes as he glared at me, there was a devious twinkle to his eyes that I didn't trust and the cold look of this Aurion didn't sit well with me. Even as I looked at him I could see the looks of old valyria were strong with him but that didn't make him a dragon lord. I knew that it would not be wise to reveal my own status as a dragon lord so instead, I crafted a lie with ease. 

“I worked as a sellsword in Westeros for a bit until I could make up enough money to come here on the ship. I'm looking for a ride to Valyria can you provide a ship or are you wasting my time too.”

I gave him a cold pointed glare as mistrust filled my heart if this Aurion was who he said he was then why the hells does he have my family's sword. The boy only gave me an angry snort as I noticed how rigid and cold he was like he was terrified that I knew that the blade didn't belong to him. 

Illyrio smiled smugly at me as he nodded his head I watched his three chins shake. “As it happens my guest Aurion is going to Old Valyria as well come we can talk more at my place, I'm sure that you weary from your journey.” 

Rage bubbled in me a part of me wanted to scream to say just come out with it, to tell me the truth I was so tired of liars and thieves but instead I swallowed my rage and annoyance. With a sharp nod, the three of us took off to the street were hose waited to take us to a large manse on the hill. It didn't take long for us to get there and as we collapsed in a large fitting room the table started to fill up with food but I didn't dare touch any of it. 

“You have the look of a Valyrian being around Aurion and his mother Saera for so long I know a Valyrian when I see them” The voice of the Magister almost seemed daunting as he inquired about my past. “My mother was a Velaryon and my father a northern knight I had the surname as Snow. Jon Snow a bastard name since my parents were married, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

He nodded his head slowly but I could tell that he knew something that he wasn't sharing there was a sharpness to his eyes and a smugness to his smile that I didn't like. Aurion sat silently at the Magister side as a silver-haired woman with gentle eyes the color of wine and thick molten gold hair that stopped at her ears walked into the room. 

There was a gentle and cordial smile on her face as she ran a motherly hand along with her son's head. The sight of her forced me too long for my own mother. I hope that she isn't too cross with me for leaving without a trace. I smiled gently at her before turning to the Magister speaking in a cool questioning tone. 

“So you want me to go with Aurion to Old Valyria, but why? You know that my liege king is a Targaryen, I am sure that he would have been more than willing to send men to join you, he loves all things old Valyria he is quite the scholar you know.” My tone leading and cool as I played dumb which isn't heard I don't understand why he would want my help.  
But then he gave me a cunning grin that force shivers down my spine and goosebumps started to form on my arms as he spoke in a smug voice. “Well for one I know that you are the second prince, Prince Vaegon and secondly everyone knows of the prophetic visions Targaryens seem to have about dragons.”

“If you are taking this dangerous journey that means you know that there is something waiting for you. We will provide the ship you only have to pay the wages of the crew. If you would like to refuse that is fine but I have been asked by his grace your father to hold you if you show up in the free cities and send word back west would you prefer that?” 

His oily tone force hates to fill my chest as I glared at the arrogant boy who smiled smugly at me like he knew that it would come down to threats. The mother of Aurion looked almost guilty for using me as she gave me an apologetic smile as her soft colored eyes stared back at me.

I could feel the power in me surging I knew that I could get out of here but I looked to Ghost resting at my feet. He had one red eye cocked open telling me that he is ready to fight if need be. 

The thought force a frown to pull at my lips it's fine I need a ride and if it keeps me from going back to the west too soon that is fine. “Fine” Even as I said the word I regretted it when two devious smiles pulled at both of their lips, and suddenly a thought appeared in my mind what happened to the father that escaped Volantis with them?


	7. Getting To Know The In Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day let me know what you think

Rhaenys POV 

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips while my aunt and uncle were forced to marry those that they didn't love. I might have pitied them if it wasn't for the fact that my father so willingly cast aside my mother. 

I loved him dearly but the fact that my family was spurned and shamed for his love. It drove me mad at times but then there were moments like this when I had my arm hooked with Aegon's. Love filling his eyes forcing them to sparkle as he gave me a dashing grin that I was happy and forgot that rage. 

“Do you want to take bets on how long before Dany rips his head off?” His joking tone forced me to chuckle as we strolled through the gardens the soft chipping tone of birds. The lively colorful garden and sweet scents forced me to smile as the warmth bathed my skin. 

Our dear cousin Arianne came strolling to our side, her thick rolling back curls reach the middle of her back, as her smooth caramel skin shone with a light layer of sweat, her sheer Myrsh lace dressed stopped at her upper thigh and long strapping sandals with golden studs littered the brown leather straps Walking at our back is the newest knight Ser Loras his eyes drawn to Aegon and I doubt that he was thinking of the best ways to protect us. 

Ahead Daenerys had her hands interlace with her grown pulling the white silk up slightly so that she could walk more with ease. Her hair shimmers like liquid silver, her hair nearly reaching her waist. Her creamy skin shone in the light unblemished as her shoulders stiff as she had her husband to be at her right and Vaegon wife to be at her left.

Though she has this haunted look about her, there were slight bags under her eyes that told me that she must have been haunted by terrible dreams as well. I could hear the Prince of Dorne and the lady of the reach asking more questions than Dany could answer and I doubt that she would answer.

“You must be excited you're going to be queen and for the first time ever you will be the reigning queen. You will be making history are you excited” The bright cheery tone lace with a Dornish accent filled my ears. Arianne’s eyes were glowing with joy as she shifted her wide dazzling white smile from me to Aegon. 

Though I knew that a part of her was unhappy so I spoke in a low tone so that only the three of us would hear but Aegon had a bored expression on his face as he stared up at the bright blue sky. “What's wrong is this about the engagements?” 

Even as I said the words I watched her muscles grow cold and stiff as her mask of calm and love washed away. A coldness settled in her eyes as she smiled turned timid and cold, as she looked almost dejected and filled with worry. 

“My father, my uncle, even my mother they all told my idiotic little brother that this is foolish. That we were spurned once and it will happen again, they begged and order him not to do this but he was bewitched by tales of Daenerys beauty and he couldn't resist it. I'm getting Sunspear and I know that he wanted it, if he can't have that then he wants a princess I just don't want our family to look like an even bigger fool when she doesn't marry him. He isn't Maegor he has no way to make Dany say the words “ 

There was a sadness to her force as she looked off though I doubt that this had anything to do with our family and more due to the fact that with his marriage her brother would be a prince of the seven kingdoms and she would merely be a princess of Dorne. 

If anything happened to me or Aegon then Dany and Viserys would be pushed up in the line of succession and then all it takes is for Viserys to have an unexpected accident and then her brother would be in charge and I think that is what makes her so bitter.Vaegon is probably already dead or on death's door.

“Everything will be fine the only person that could stop this wedding has disappeared across the narrow sea.” The only seemed to force a frown to grow larger on her face as I quickly shifted my attention to her early question. 

“The only good thing that came out of the rebellion is our engagement and I can't wait to start my life with Aegon. Though I doubt that if father had stayed with mother, then I wouldn't be the crowned princess. It was a way to make my mother happy, at least that is the way that she told me.” I grinned at her, she gave me a startled look but I could tell that I got her mind off of her brother.

“Well, and your brother right?” Aegon let out an amused laugh even as Arianne said the words, I could only glare coldly at her before bursting out into laughter with him. I knew that he was jealous of Vaegon and so I was.

Father would spend hours of his day sometime even shrugging off his kingly duties to dote on Vaegon. You could find them in the training yard or the library looking up dragon lore well into the night. 

Then when he came back from the north with a white dire wolf we knew that he was truly father's favorite. We begged him for dragon eggs as kids. Aegon even demanded that Vaegon search the crypts of Winterfell for dragon eggs but we found nothing. In the end, Vaegon was the favorite and even the power of the Iron Throne wouldn't take away the sting of that truth. 

The thought forced a slight frown to formed on Aegon's face as he looked at Arianne as he spoke in a cold harsh tone. “No, marrying Rhaenys is the only perk” A light-hearted grin pulled at my face and we began to walk again.

But I had to admit that a part of me was curious about what Vaegon was doing in the east. Whatever it is, I hope that it is worth father ire when he gets his hands on him if he even survives his journey.

Viserys POV 

I watched her thick auburn wavy locks fall down her back as she gave me a timid smile her lace purple dress was smooth to the touch and the wind rushed through her dark locks brushing them against her fair skin that reminded me of ivory. She looked like a maiden from the fairy tales my mother used to tell me. 

A slight grin formed on my face as I spoke in a cool tone, “Would you like to see the dragon pits my brother is resorting them they are going to turn into a stadium for the tourney’s when he announced our engagement to the realm.” A soft smile pulled at my lips as her face turned a bright red as she gave me a loving supply red lip smile. 

A dire wolf of deep grey fur with soft gentle yellow eyes greeted me, I was used to dire wolves thanks to Ghost and Vae so this isn't anything new for me. Her cool yellow eyes were tamed and loving as she nuzzled and lift Sansa's hands, every once in awhile demanding some attention. 

The bright dazzling flowers of the gardens glanced up at us one more, the flower of vibrant pinks, blood-red crimson, fire lilies, and brilliant sunflower stared back at me as the sweet fragrance filled the air. 

I could see the way that her eyes lit up as she pawed gently at the blue winter roses that my good sister Lyanna planted in memory of her love with Rhaegar. 

Lifting a gentle hand to her face I tucked her thick auburn locks behind her soft ear, as the smoothness of her skin took my breath away. Lady let out a low growl but a soft whisper from Sansa forced the wolf to ease as she looked up at me. 

Soft loving blue eyes that looked like they were falling more and more in love with me the depth in her eyes threatened to drown me as my breath began to be taken away. After a long moment when it felt like the world stood still, only then we started to make out the way in long low strides to the dragon pits. 

The soft wisps of the warmth that brushed against my skin helped to ease my thumping heart that would jump out of my chest at any moment. The soft thump of my leather boots filled my ears as I looked to Sansa. Her beauty is breathtaking in every way and I know that the stories that Vae as told me didn't do her justice.

People rushed the pits by the time we got there the roof to the dragon pit was already gone and at this moment they were working on the royal and noble boxes. The sight of the massive structure, her eyes ran over each crumpling and rebuilding piece of land like it was the finest building that she had seen.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light taking my breath away as my heart swelled with love and threatened to explode at a moment's notice. I almost felt bad for feeling this happy feeling this in love when Dany and Vaegon would have to suffer unhappy lives. But then I only have to see her smiling face for that guilt faded away. It sucks for them but that ain't my problem. 

Aegon POV

The day had been long hot and now as I curled up on my silk sheet the coolness of the sheet helped to cool off my burning form as my eyes began to close. I could feel my whole life fading away as darkness threatens to envelop me. Only the angry screeches of Dany and father filled my ears as I drifted off to sleep. 

_ A dragon the color of azure blue and a wing crest of white with matching horns and midnight blue eyes stared back at me. Thick black smoke billowed off of sunspear as the building collapsed to nothing. _

_ Panic thumped in my chest I yelled out my throat razor-sharp and in pain. “Rhea! Rhea! Rhaenys! Baby where are you!” I screamed until it felt like razor blades dance in my throat but still I got no answer.  _

_ Scorched bodies lay around the golden sands loomed below me the scent of death and burning flesh made my stomach recoil and pain settled deep in my chest. Igneal flew high in the sky his deep blue eyes shined as he searched frantically for a gold and red dragon that had fallen from the sky. It wasn't until I saw a dragon with a large bolt and gold sizzling blood did I feel even the least bit of relief. As he landed I lurched forward.  _

_ Panic gripped tightly to me as I stumbled over to Rhea, she had blood dripped down her right arm as hate flared in her eyes. The golden sands began to sizzle with the blood of a dragon. Rhea paid me no mind it was like she didn't even see me instead she yanked furiously at the iron bolt that rested in her shoulder.  _

_ The air hot and dirty as the sand sound blasted against my formed as I yelled angrily at her to get her attention. “Rhaenys! Answer me!”  _

_ My heart seized as the sands shifted beneath my feet until finally, she turned to look at me, her murderous violet eyes glared coldly at me. I don't think that I had ever seen such potent eyes and killing intent in her eyes before today.  _

_ She snarled angrily at me as we looked to the sky a large dragon larger than either of ours began to fade from sight with thunderous cracks.  _

_ We could only watch helplessly as our mother's family home burned to the ground and the screams of pain echoed along with the air. Rhaenys would have gone after him if not for the fact that her dragon was injured I'm sure that she would have taken off a sword in hand. For now, we were both forced to watch as Dorne's capital was decimated.  _


	8. The Boiling Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second, one of the day

Vaegon POV 

The sound of pounding feet filled the air like the scent of the sea slammed against my nose and the soft groans of the rigging shaking against the early morning wind. As I looked up the large black sail shimmering like satin in the light my heart began to pound. This is its excitement boiled in my chest as for a moment I forget that I'm being blackmailed into helping another.

“My prince may I introduced you to someone?” The sly and false warmth in Illyrio’s tone forced me to turn around as I fought the urge to sneer. His brown eyes began to sparkle as he gestured over to a large fat boy. 

He had a hunters pin on his chest and a large round stomach. He is shaped like a ball his large moon-shaped face stared back at me. His eyes a pale blue as he bowed as graceful as a man of his size could. 

Taking in a deep breath he fidgeted not sure what to do before me I could only give him a sad smile as I looked at his pale skin, as Iyllrio spoke I could see the boy growing more anxious with each passing moment. 

“This is Samwell Tarly he will be joining you on your voyage. He knows all there is to know about Valyria he even read the books at the citadel which are no offense far more extensive than the ones in the Red Keep or Winterfell.”

I only nodded my head I didn't understand why this boy was here, Tarly is the name of the man that is the master of laws for my father. But I never met him I knew of his brother Dickon and his sisters but not him. 

I didn't really know what to make of him so I only smiled gently at him as if to say welcome aboard then I turned my attention to the large cog ship that started back at me. Making my way up the damped ramp the slickness of it made it hard for my legs to get traction. But Ghost seemed to have no problem he walked silently at my side his crimson red eyes seemed hard and jaded as he glared at people with hate. 

He even snapped at Sam and the poor lad looked close to wetting himself. Placing a gentle and soothing hand along Ghost neck he was put at ease. The steep ramp to the boat forced a tightness to grow in my knees as Samwell had trouble getting up the ramp. 

By the time that he did, he looked exhausted, sweat dripped down his three chins as he looked away from me clearly not comfortable being around me. Was it the fact that I'm a runaway prince or the fact that I have a large dire wolf at my side.

With a heavy shake of my head, I spoke in an easy tone. “Samwell you have no reason to be afraid of me or Ghost” My tone as gentle as I could make it but he only seemed to jump at his own name. 

He simply nodded not sure what to say but the fear in his eyes reverted to a steady calmness. Taking in a heavy breath I felt the cool wind expand against my chest as excitement rushed over me as the thought of striking out on the open ocean rushed across my mind. 

Though that moment didn't last long when I noticed Aurion making his way over to the ship a slight frown on his face and at that moment there was a tug at my stomach. Like a small voice, the same one that filled my dreams now filled my mind. “ _ Don't trust him, he is a dragon lord but not one to be trusted.”  _

Those were the first real words spoken to me since that voice rang in my head, usually it's just a few words and up until today, they were the same words. “ _ Go to old valyria”  _ Looking at him he only gave me a gruff greeting before making his way to his cabin. 

From the way that his mother tells it Illyrio bought Blackfyre from the golden company and presented it to her husband as a gift, when he left with the mercenary company the second son he handed it off to his son. I don't know how much of that is true but there was no point of saying anything I would get that sword back by the end of the trip no matter what happened. 

Not shortly after we set sail with the coast fading fast and the sunbathing me in warmth, I looked to Sam who stood alone by the railing of the ship his face turning a sickly shade of green.

His jaw looked slack like he might have puked at any time. The deck was alive with people and Ghost and I simply moved to stand next to him. Regret burned in his eyes I could tell that he never wanted to go on this journey and I felt bad for him so I tried to speak to get the thought of it out of his mind. 

“Your father is my father’s lord of justice and laws, he sits on the small council are you telling me that the lord of laws and justice would let his own son leave him to fend for himself that doesn't seem like him. Stern and cold yes but he seems to dot on your brother is he truly that heartless?” 

Even as I spoke I could see him stumbling through his thoughts as pain echoed in his saddened features, but he didn't look any closer to telling me the ruth. A sadness formed in his eyes as his shoulders began to slump. We just stood in silence until finally I gave up and retired to my cabin. 

_ 3 months later  _

The sea was darkening but still, a blue color still remained although be it barely, I knew that it would be some turned black as the night sky as we got closer to Valyria. I thought that a part of me would be worried. But the closer to the Valyrian peninsula we got the more power built-in me like a damn waiting to explode. 

Things were tense below deck and I could sense that Aurion had ulterior motives and I knew that standing there in the mess. Both of us glaring cold daggers as we did our best to show our hatred wasn't going to do any of us any good. So I walked away and now the cool air peppered my skin with salt as Ghost let out a heavy huff relieved to be able to see the night sky. 

I noticed Sam leaning against the railing staring blankly at the horizon as his eyes looked lost in his own thoughts. We had gotten close in the past 3 months but I no longer asked about his father. 

In the first month when I tried to figure out why he was hiding in the east he would shut down. There would be this cold dejected look in his eyes, his shoulder was crumple and he would turn numb. 

So when I saw him lost in his thoughts now I knew that it was about his father but I didn't dare say a word and instead smiled sadly at him as the soft slap for my boots brought his eyes to reach my face. A slight yawn brushed passed his lips as he gave me a weak smile that was warm enough. 

His skin is pale and clammy but at least he didn't turn a sickening shade of green anymore, though the putrid smell of vomit still lingering on his breath so I knew that he had to be puking his guts out.

“Samwell what are you doing here on this ship with me? Iyllrio said that you read books in the citadel that means you were either training to be a Maester or an Arch Maester, did a Hightower pushed you out of the city.”

I watched Samwell grow worried like even talking about that somehow invoked the wrath of his father. His body froze and for a moment it looked like he wasn't even breathing but then the steady rise and fall of his chest started up again. He seemed a bit more at ease as he flashed me a warm gentle smile. 

“If it please you, my prince call me Sam my mother did, and as for what I'm doing on this ship sight you instead of in the west. My father is by no ways a kind man, he claimed that I wasn't worthy of his holding or any of his titles he said that I didn't even deserve our family’s valyrian sword. So he told me I had two choices: go to the night's watch to serve for life or to die in a hunting accident.” 

I watched him do air quotes and a cool shudder fell down my spine as a cold hand of trepidation gripped tightly to my heart. There was a darkness to his eyes that force fears to fill my own chest. Despite my problems with my father I know that he would never do that to me or Aegon. I felt pity welling in my chest as I noticed the great sadness in his eyes that force them to grow even wider.

Ghost let out a tired yawn collapsing at my feet as if this story bored him though even with the soft rise and fall of his chest I knew that he was still listening out for any dangers. Taking in a heavy breath Sam built up his courage to speak and as he tried to hide his fear I could still see his lips trembling with fear as he spoke. 

“I didn't want to go north so I went south to Oldtown in the hopes of living out a quiet life as a Maester I love books. But after a few weeks for reading books in the citadels I heard whispers that my father was coming to get me that he was outraged that I would dare serve others. 

A Tarly does not serve others he would always say and I knew that if I left with him then I would never make it back to my family alive. That was around the same time that your father asked him to be the Lord of Justice and Laws so when he was heading to kinglanding to accept the position I ran to the east. I ran into Magister Illyrio at the ports and after that, he put me up for weeks until you got hear actually” 

His tone soft and matter of fact, I felt bad for him, his father sounded like a vindictive monster and as the humidity of the air and the chilling warmth of the ocean hit me I could sense a change in the air. It seemed to be more pressurized but I chalked that up to the intense moment between me and the same. 

Turning to look at him I saw the large portly boy in a new light he wasn't a crying craven but a boy that had the courage to run from his monstrous father that would have seen his head on a pike. Compared to that I looked like a child throwing a tantrum but I knew that at some point I would have made the trip no matter when it was. 

Taking in a heavy breath I spoke in a kind tone as my lips quirked into a warm smile, “Sam when we make it back to Westeros, I will make sure that you get all your deserve and your father punished for his crime. Your father had no right to do that to you.” 

Disgust filled me with what kind of man does that to his own son. Sam gave me a hopeful smile as he nodded his head in thanks, we talked well into the night until finally, I collapsed in my bed with Ghost resting his heart on my chest.

_ A boiling wasteland greeted me with a beach of black sands and crumbling statues of dragons and broken bridges staring back at me. 14 beings of pure white energy swirled around me and I could only stare up at them in utter shock. I couldn’t really make out their faces but their warm presence is familiar to me. A loud booming voice that echoed off my eardrums and is filled to the brim with power loomed over me.  _

_ He had the same voice from 7 months ago, “Your magic has come to a boiling point, your inner dragon started to awake months ago when you were blasted with our light. With the magic that we gifted you, reclaim Valyria find the eggs all of them, and whatever you do don't trust that boy.”  _

_ I could feel the weight of his words slamming against me as the other gods nodded in agreement I could only assume that the god that loomed before me was Arrax himself. My heart thunder and it felt like my heart was pumping out fire not blood, as I looked down at my hand I watched as flames of a radiant blue dance along with my hands. In a panic, I flung the flames at the ground as a panic swallowed me.  _

Thunder cracked against the sky loud and billowing shaking me from my dream as my eyes slammed opened and I noticed burn marks on my blankets from where my hands had laid just a few moments before. I darted up in my bed my eyes search to darken the room to see Ghost sitting by the door. 

Giving me a bored red eye stared as if to say that it is about time that you woke up I was tired of waiting. The sight of Ghost force a slight smile to pull at my lips as the thunder boomed like a thousand cannons. Jumping from my bed I quickly pulled my clothes on before pulling my shoes on I rushed out the cabin with Ghost rushing after me. 

The panic yells of men filled my ears as the slick steps that lead to the deck were slick and black from the rain. Water slipped from the open door and down into the hold as I and Ghost rushed up to deck I got a good look at the sky. 

A thick black clouds and piercing blue lighting rushing against the sky lighting up the dark as the black churning water shook the ship violently. Purple thunder went off with a dangerous clap. Men screamed orders in pain as the waves lapped and heavy shaking the ship. 

The deck felt slick under my boots as I struggle to hold stand, I noticed Aurion he stood at the wheel a look of panic on his face. He looked to be yelling at the captain who struggled to keep the helm steady. Sam had been stumbling on the deck, panic tears welling in his eyes as he prayed to the seven to save him. The once light brown wood darkened by the pelting rain stared back at me. 

Sam rushed to my side but the ship lurched hard to left and we went tumbling lighting slammed into the water near the ship as the rain pelted our skin like ice-cold arrows. Ghost’s nails dug deep into the wood scaring the deck but even he shook with the weight of the ship. Men were flung from their post some flew into the water screaming with panic as they did so. Some dropped to the deck with heavy thump and soft gurgles of death on their lips and blood pooled from their crumpled bodies bleed profusely. 

I looked to see the water black as night and bubbling, bubbles exploded upwards as thick tendrils of white and black steam pooled off of the surface. For a moment my eyes began to look at the boiling sea I swore that I saw some eel-like figure lurking in the depths. Rain continues to crash down on me as I tried to pull Sam to his feet, the rain stabbed my skin like blades left to freeze in the tundra. 

Cracks, creeks, and heavy thuds filled the air as BAM with a sizzling crack and a sharp arching blue line I watched as the mast began to crumble. The wood around the base of the mast turned black with scorch marks on it.

The manic yells of the captain forced me to look back at him terror filled his eyes as Aurion watched helplessly as the mast crashed into the water forcing the ship to lurch to the right. Men were thrown with so much force that they would have been killed on impact. The Valyrian peninsula stared back at me we were just out of reach of the coast when the ship was attacked by the storm. The scent of burning wood began to fill my nose as blue lightning slammed against the ship killing crew members as the scent of cooking meat force Sam to vomit. 

I could only stare in wonder as my brain screamed for me to jump into the water that it would be safe. The 14 flames burned high in the sky the last remnants of black smoke billowed out into the open air blocking the light of the moon. For a moment joy bubbled in me but the madness and sudden death all around me took that away. 

Though even from here I could see the statues and shadows of the island roared like dragons as the thunder and furious groans of the ship filled my ears. Water hot and boiling came rushing onto the deck. With a sharp turn to the right, I slammed against the left side of the ship's railing. 

A hard thunk slammed against my mind as I struggled to stand my vision blurred with the currents of rain that poured onto me weighing me down. I stood up though I struggled to stay on my feet when the ship gave one final furious groan the deck began to crack and splinted as, Ghost, Sam and I were flung over bored.

The boiling hot water stung my lungs but only for a moment, I stared into the murky depths of the boiling water. My heart thundered as I blinked a few times as the warm currents rushed over me. They carried me to the land but I didn't so much as paddle instead my eyes were directed to Ghost swimming away from his legs paddling as he kept his head above the water. 

I could see Sam struggling to swim but could float well enough. Taking one last look from the murky depths where I swear by the old gods and new that there were large monstrous eels in the water I turned my attention to my drowning friend. 

I rushed after Sam gripping tightly to him as I began to swim up to shore it was a good thing that the ship broke down so close to the coast or we might not have survived the swim. I don't know how long Sam would be able to stay in this water before his skin started to turn pink and eventually burn. As the beach grew closer I felt excitement building in my chest we finally made it to Valyria. 

Sam POV 

I knew that I was alive but the sound the prince yelling in high valyrian his tone gruff and horse like he had been yelling for hours. My burning skin ached and as my lids slowly opened up I looked to see my once pale skin now a burnt red from the water. Thick white smoke billowed from my body as the water choked and filled my lungs, hot smoked swirled around me as my clothes tucked tightly to my chest. 

Rolling over onto my side water spilled passed my lips as I gasped greedily sucking in as much air as I could get. My mind raced with panic as I struggled to remember what had happened. 

The last thing that I remember was being on the ship with thunder racking the ship left and right. But now obsidian black sand stared back at me slipping through my fingers and sticking to my palm as the crunchy sand grains filled my teeth. 

The thunder still boom overhead but now I was sitting on the ground, not the ship, Vaegon must have saved me because other than that there was no way that I could have made it to the beach. 

The thought brought both shame and relief to my chest to know that I was alive but it was by someone else merits. So many people died in that shipwreck but I was one of two that made it that didn't seem fair to me. 

Old Valyria stared back at me the ruins loomed just ahead of the beach, with a bark I jumped to my feet as I notice a soaking wet wolf, white as snow with thick black grains littering his fur. Steam billowed of his form as his blood-red eyes stared hungrily and a sad smile pulled at my lips at the presence of my furry friend.

“Did Prince Vaegon tell you to watch me.” Even as I spoke his name, Ghost gave me an irritated huff as if to say who else. Vaegons yells echoed off of the silent air as I looked to see him stalking up and down the beach. A fire lit his eyes as his form grew closer to me until I could see the prince’s gray eyes. 

Steamrolled off of his body but he didn't seem the least bit effect by it, in fact, he looked to be enjoying it and with each passing moment more steam rises but his clothes seemed to grow dryer. 

I stared at him in wonder as he glared at the horizon he looked like he might have been injured but he simple mumbled under his breath as the moon began to peak out passed the thick black smoke and thunder clouds. We made it to Valyria but what now? 

What were we supposed to do? Stay here in Valyria until we die, would anyone even know to look for us here in this hell. The boiling sea is usually never transferred by people, they are afraid to come to close to the doom. They feared that they might be swallowed by the wrath of valyria and they were right to think that.

We couldn't swim across the ocean no matter how much the prince pretends not to be bothered by the water. There's no way that we would be able to last more than an hour in that water. My heart thunder and pain began to swallow me as the thunder stopped and the loud calls of Vaegon in high Valyrian stopped all at once. “Sam are you alright?” 

The prince soft tentative voice shocked me I never thought to hear that kind of concern in someone as high born or powerful as Jon. I felt my panic leave me almost in a moment like the reassuring presence of Vaegon shook away any of my trepidation. I looked into his soft sparkling gray eyes and for a moment I forgot that we were stranded on some unforgiving land that we didn't know the first thing about. 

A small smile began to pull at his lips as he tossed a glance to the boiling black water the thick white steam engulfed the sky as of in the distance I could the churning waves crashing against jagged rocks, as driftwood burnt black began to wash up on the shore. 

Slowly struggling to my feet with help from Vaegon’s calloused hand I took a chance to look at him as I snapped my hand back. I gasped in shock as his burning hot skin hit me it felt like I was touching fire. 

I whimpered softly as he smiled sadly, “Sorry about that it would seem my skin is still steaming from our little swim come on we should check the rest of Valyria maybe there are others that washed up on the other coasts.” 

His tone cold and in control like he didn't care that we were stuck on a death trap landmass, he walked across the black sands with ease and forced me to run to catch up with him. We could walk out of Old valyrian and make it to the lands of the assahi or to one of the free cities but what are the chances that I would survive that trip.

Sooner or later Ghost will get hungry and I look yummy to him like an all you can eat feast. The thought forced a shiver up and down my spine as I stumbled after the prince his back loses and his face was pulled into a serene look though I could tell that he was fighting to let his excitement form on his face. 

Was he really glad that we are here stuck with no ship and no way of making it across Old Valyria? I steeled my nerves and started to walk at a faster pace across the soft volcanic sands. As we moved further up the beach the heat beneath the sand began to fade as cool volcano black rocked greeted me. 

Vaegon smiled a wide beaming white smile as he began to rush forward forcing me to follow after him. My muscles were limp and my legs felt jelly but I pushed forward after my prince if I let him die then the father would think even less than me.

I would be killed for treason, and I would never be able to forgive myself. Taking in a heavy breath I pushed through my pain even though it felt like I had been running in quicksand. Ghost rushed to Vaegon’s side his tongue lolling to the side as he barked happily. 

The two of them seemed at ease in this place but the hot and angry environment stared back at me forcing me to cower in fear as a booming voice screamed for me to leave. That I didn't belong here and I wonder if Vaegon heard the same thing or if I was hallucinating.

I stumbled after him until he stopped short I didn't notice and slammed right into him. His eyes widened in fear as he looked back at me before stumbling into a thick vicus river that glew a molten red and my heart stopped. I knew what this molten colored river was lava, panic-filled me as I reached a hand out but Vaegon tumbled into the vein of lava he sunk into the murky hot depth. 

My heart boomed and fear ate away at me, I felt my knees give out as I collapse to the fear in pain and grief. I just… I couldn't have…. I could barely form thought as I looked to a boy that I called a friend who was now dead because of me.

I turned to Ghost thinking that he would kill me I could expect it but he sat there with a bored dog-like expression on his face. When he caught me staring he gave me a deadpan look that said what the hell do you want tubby. 

I started to prepare my seven-part apology to the king when a thick slosh and an explosive bubble of molten red lava erupted into the air, I watched with doubt as Vaegon climbed from out of the lava vein. I could feel tears of relief prickling my eyes as I felt shocked to overcome me and things went dark I had to be mad. 

Vaegon POV 

The lava felt warm, dull even as I swam in the stream keeping my eyes closed and my mouth shut not sure if my organs were as fireproof as the rest of me. Power began to pull at my gut coursing through my veins. The same familiar presence of the 14 flames swirled around me as they watched my journey progresses. Was this the magic they were talking about or was there more? 

As I burst to the surface after a few moments of enveloping and soaking in the warmth I found Sam his knees digging into the black rock ground of the forgotten city. Sam startled by my sudden entrance looked almost revealed as he collapsed to the ground tears in his eyes that went unshed. His body seemed limp as I let out a low chuckle and began to climb out of the lava veins sharp sizzled filled the air as my burning hand came in contact with the ground. 

My guess is that Sam was relieved that I wasn't dead but shocked that I wasn't dead, Ghost looked at me before rolling his red eyes as if to say way to be dramatic. Shaking Sam's arm roughly I grinned as his eyes began to flutter and his lips trembled with unshed sobs. 

As his eyes fluttered open slowly I could tell that he didn't believe what he saw. He stammers maniacally as he grasped at my collar but yanked his hand back when he felt the heat of my body. His eyes were wide as saucers which only made him look more naive and young. 

“There is magic in the dragon's blood” It was the only thing that came to mind as I saw him breathless and struggling to figure things out. I chuckled gently as I pulled him to his feet and looked over to the lava vein I just took my bath in. 

Ghost jumped to his feet leaping with grace and ease over the lava vein. Sam looked like he might need a minute so there I stood waiting for him and after he had time to process the events he began to progress this time with slow sure steps. 

His brow begins to furrow heavily as a deep frown started to form on his face, his large circular form began to heave as his jaw dropped as we began to walk. I could see his face shifted with a thousand different emotions and I might have laughed if my mind wasn’t focused on watching where I was going. 

I looked up to the black sky the thick smoky clouds started back at me as the sky was cracked with red veins. The thick black rock littered the ground smooth with small fissures, large fissures or some times not a single mark at all. 

The black rock looked like the same rock that is used to make the wall of Dragonstone. A small smile began to pull at my lips as power began to thump throughout my entire body this place felt like home it felt natural. 

Looking over to Sam smiling gently at him as I felt my body exhuming with energy as I looked to the crumbling tower and caving in tombs of the once-mighty manse and towers of Old Valyria. The thick black tower stared back at me as rocked thumped into veins of molten red lava forcing the thick liquid to come rushing up to meet the next falling brick. 

Turning back to Sam with a dazzling smile on my face speaking in an excited voice I couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of my feet. “We made it come on let's have a look around” My mind raced as I rushed forward forcing Sam to let out a slight groan as he walked carefully behind me, this is the start of not only the Targaryen revival to power but the revival of a once-great city Valyria. 


	9. Old Valyrian Dragon Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day enjoy

Vaegon POV 

The crumbling volcanic rock stared back at me, a thunderous pounding in my chest filled my ears as the sharp crack of lighting filled my ears but I knew that it was dragons wings I was hearing. Soft whispers filled my mind calling from every direction of Valyria “ _ Come find us, 4,6,8,9,1” _

The whisper turned from pleas of help to numbers I wasn't sure if it was the number of people that needed to be found or the number of dragons but I could find but either way a mad grin that formed on my face. 

I looked around the soft bubbling lava, listening to the slow-moving volcanic rock and lava mixing together. The warm air breeze against my skin as the black sky cracked with red lava loomed over me.

Everything felt so clear here, in the red keep cluttered whisper and tortured cries of the 14 flames filled my mind. But hear it felt like I was finally where I belong, I looked to the topless towers with large landing strips that were crumbling away to nothing. 

I saw low bridges that were eaten away by the lava flow and small house where the roof caved in and the columns crumpled. Sam huffed and puffed at my side as Ghost rush head snarling and snapping at anything that moved, while he walked with careful paws so that he didn't fall in a random lava flow. 

As I made my way further through the ruins I could see flashes of Valyria flying into my mind, tall mighty black tower with clear blue glass jewels buzzing with power as large balconies on the tower had dragons sunbathing lazily while their dragon lords worked furiously. Large bridges with realistic statues of dragons popped up on either side of the bridge like they were never gone. It was like the city was coming alive in my mind. 

My heart thump as I looked over to mount Aegarax and could see the animals that rushed around the once light blue temple pristine without a single mark, there was no roof which allowed the sun to bath people as they prayed. 

Now there was nothing but crumpled blackened stone and a few measly columns. I knew that Aegarax was the creator of the first dragon and I could sense a power residing even in the crumpled building it called to me much like the rest of old Valyria. 

Apart from me wanted to rush forward but as I felt my feet drift forward I could hear a loud voice booming against the still air. “IS THERE, ANYONE, OUT THERE!!” The booming voice of Aurion racked against my nerves as the dust rose with his voice. I turned to the western coast were his voice originated from. I walked through the black smoke to see a boy's silver hair and cool violet eyes greeting me. 

Blackfyre pulsed at his back as I sense a flush of heat hitting me as his skin shone a bright red as he stumbled forward gripping tightly to his head I could see blood dripping down his scalp while a smile pulled at his lips as he began to stagger on his feet. As a slight frown began to pull at my lips, I knew that with him injured I couldn't bring myself to hate him. 

Sam looked up in relief rushing to his side as he gently places one of Aurion's arms over his large beefy shoulder. Aurion eyes were glazed over and grimaces of pain rushed over his face as he gingerly took each staggering step. He looked to be in pain with each step that he took, taking in a deep breath banish my doubt and hate I made my way over to him. 

The soft slap of my boots filled my ears as I looked back to look at the same time at the foot for the thick rocky mountain of Aegarax. Black smoke billowed out of the top and volcano with pure white smoke as if beckoning forward. I had to push down the feeling, for now, I should make sure that Aurion is okay. I gripped tight to his other arm and together with the same we pulled him to safety far from the thick glowing red veins of lava back to the sea. 

The soft black sands stared back at me glinting in the light as I looked over to the soft black waves crashing against the shore, the rolling waves filled my ears. The sand shifted beneath my feet as Aurion’s stars bare down on me, he hazy stare began to burn holes through me as we place him onto the sand. His eyes slowly began to close as he drifted off to sleep as slicked crimson red blood pooled from on his temple. 

Sam ripped off a part of his thick black strip from his long shirts, the soft crashing of the waves helped to put me at ease. I watched Sam bandage his head with fluid movements and the more that I watched him the heavier my own lids grew. 

I struggled to keep my lids open as Sam as he huffed and puffed from all the running and walking he had to do. Sam didn't give me a second look as I began to curl up into a ball and drifted off to sleep as my thoughts drifted back to my father.

What would he think if he could see me now with another dragonlord in the middle of Valyria? The thought forced a slight smile to form my face as I could partially see the way that his eyes lit up when he thought about all the new things that he could learn from here. 

Rhaegar POV 

It had been seven months since Vaegon was gone and it drove me mad even now I ran my hands through my hair as I looked over the Barristan crying away from my manic stare. My son is a fool he had to be I looked over to Barristan his golden armor glinting in the light and his eyes gentle. 

Taking in a few deep breaths looked to Arthur he has a smooth smile gracing his pink lips as Dawn exuded power at his back. My chest expanded as the hot air hit my skin and my breath and my heart staled. When I turn to look at my wife I felt just a bit more at ease, her beauty and soft gentle gray eyes had a way of calming me. 

Lyanna's rounded stomach force nervous butterflies to fill my stomach I was never this scared when I marched off to battle. But here being here pregnant with not one Targaryen but two. It filled me with worry to many Targaryen women perished in the birthing bed I wouldn't let my wife be one of them. 

Her hand rested contently on her rounded stomach as she stared out the window and down at the vast city a sadness growing in her gray eyes. A storm seemed to be raging in her gray eyes as they change from light and love. Tol cold and hard then to wet with tears her mind had been on Vae for months but she blamed herself far more than I did. 

I could only pinch my nose as I let out one last irritated huff and before finally addressing Ser Barristan Lord Commander of the white swords and the man that claims they had just missed my son in Pentos.

“So you're telling me that he was in Pentos and you let him get away” My voice was exasperated and tired at this point I didn't have enough energy to be happy. The queen of thorns has been haggling me for weak. Screaming that Myrcella was no granddaughter of hers, she even brought Margaery to court in the hope that she would take the place of her niece. I didn't know if it was the rumors or the thought of being royalty that made her act this way but I wasn't going to break this engagement without proof. 

“From what the letter tells us he left on a ship to the slaving cities and no one has seen him since. We have sent our men there but who knows when we will get a response. I'm sorry your grace until that time this is the best that I can do, the prince will be found.” Ser Barristan’s voice shook me from my thoughts about the Tyrells.

Rage boiled in my chest as if a dragon was stoking the flames in my heart, there are two Tyrells at court. Loras put ideas in his niece's head that she should back out of the engagement. His sister is a lady in waiting in my wife's court and is whispering sweet words into her ear. The Lannisters are jumping down my throat and I am at my wits end with Dany with all of these problems my son being missed does nothing to improve my mood. 

“How hard is it to find a 14-year-old boy with a white dire wolf the size of a horse.” I snarled at them as my temper began to rise and I could no longer take any of this. Losing my son is going to drive me crazy with worry. 

I shouldn't have forced him into a marriage, he wouldn't have left if I had just let him marry Dany but I can't change any of that now. I took a deep breath letting my chest expand as I looked over to Lyanna a slight frown on her face as she spoke in a cool tone.

“Stop biting their heads off they aren’t the ones that have lost Vaegon he is our son and we should have had a better eye on him. We didn't even know that he was missing until Arthur and Ser Barristan told us. It's our own vault for breaking the news to him the way that we did. We didn't just fail him but the whole family we need to focus our attention on the children that we have and hole not to fail them any more than we already have” 

Taking in a deep breath she slowly beneath push off from the wall as she placed a hand on her aching back as her black hair swished back and forth gently. She walked over to me one hand on her aching back the other on her rounding stomach. She waddled and it brought a small smile to my face as she glared at me with an amused twinkle in her eyes like she knew what I was thinking. 

I knew that she was right I love all my children but sometimes i tend to dote on Vae more than the others. That stops now i can make up for the past years but I can try.

The soft stormy eyes of Lyanna stared up at me with love pooling in her eyes though I could see the pain and regret fighting to take up residence in her eyes. 

“We have to trust that he is okay that Ghost is keeping him safe and that one day he will come home. We won't stop looking but we can't just give up on our lives we have to keep living and hope that our guards and our spies will find him we are no help to him panting and crippled by grief and worry.” 

I knew that she was right but that doesn't mean that I liked the idea of leaving my son alone in the world with only a dire wolf to protect him. But my wife was right if we both didn't stop worrying then we won't be able to focus on the two newest addition. 

Vaegon POV 

The soft crashing of the waves filled my ears as I look to see the sun breaking out passed the clouds shaking me from my dreamless sleep. It was strange that this was the first night that I didn't have some kind of vision. 

I looked to where my hands rested they felt normal and there weren't any burn marks on the sand not that I would be able to tell with black sand. “ _ Aegarax _ ”, His name played over in my mind pounding against my temples as I looked to the black waves they grew higher each time that Aegarax was repeated in my mind until I fear that the waves would swallow the sand that we rested on but the water never came. 

Rolling onto my side the soft sand shifted beneath my body as I move my tongue around the warmth of my mouth as thick heavy grains of sand filled my mouth. Spit pooled in my mouth as I desperately tried to spit the sand out of my mouth. Aurion was sleeping his soft snores fill my ear and he didn't look as pale now that he had time to rest. However, black scrap of cloth used to bind his wound was slick with crimson fluid. 

Next to him is Sam curl up tugging his clothes to his skin as he tried to keep warm his own loud snores echoed against my mind. The snores were so loud that they even drowned out the demanding name that popped up relentlessly in my mind. 

His large plump body hidden under a large cloak made it seem like he was some kind of furred rock. I couldn't help but smile at the bright sky the thick black cracked sky began to fade leaving small splashes of blue to begin to appear. I took only a moment to enjoy it before panic gripped me when I noticed Ghost isn't on the beach, I jump to my feet fear eating away at me don't tell me that he fell in some kind of lava flow. 

Before I could think about it I rushed from the sand, the quickly shifting under my feet forcing me to stumble as I used my hand to climb up from the sand. The sand began to fade away with each panic stride until dark black volcanic rock rested below my feet as glowing red vines of lava stared back at me as I rushed forward. My heart thump as I yelled out Ghost's name and finally after a few heart starting moment he began to bark in response.

That one bark alone put me at ease as I lurched forward, worry eating away at me until finally in the early morning light I could see Ghost. He stood before the crumbling temple in font of mount Aegarax, his blood-colored eyes were drawn to the temple. I don't know why he was staring at but as I slid down the looming blacked hill he made his way closer to the temple. 

My heels dug deep into the blackened and as I slid down the hill the tension and heat grew with each passing moment as I reached the bottom of the hill. My feet left the blackened earth thudding on the black rock instead.

Ghost waited for my pet and as I ran my fingers through his silky fur a part of me felt relieved to know that I had lost him. Ghost is apart of me when I learned how to warg in the north it was like Ghost became a part of me. I could understand him better than any relative or book, Ghost is my life long companion as long as I breathe, I know that he will be at my side and that filled me with a kind of pride and power a bond that can never be broken. 

But the fear of his death nearly had me lost with madness, as I stared down at his crimson eyes he jerked his head to the temple. I let out a heavy breath he must have sensed it as well, my uncle Ned used to say that dire wolves are being that could sense magic at work. I didn't believe that until right no taking in a heavy breath I let my shoulder throwback and my panic for just a few minutes before faded away. 

Turning to look at the fallen temple that I thought to be a temple wasn't a temple at all, crumpled away in feed etched letters written in high valyrian I could see the words  _ egg hatchery _ staring back at me. It would make sense Aegarax is the creator of the first dragon and the master always used to say that eggs are nothing more than stones when they are away Dragonstone. Maybe the same could be said of the eggs of old Valyria. 

Even now as I started to make my way to the cool blackened marled the scented smoke filled my nose and I could sense magic filled the air as that shape tug in my stomach formed again. The crumbling columns stared back at me the arched doorway looked like it might crumble away at any moment. 

My heart got caught in my throat as I let my eyes search the room, not much remains the Brazzers were reduced to thick black ash. The small little winding gates that had once men the hatchling in were destroyed as well. 

Only a soft unearthly red glow flew over the room as running through the middle of the room is a lava flow that oozed magical power. It was like a force that beckoned me forward and imbued me with a kind of strength that I didn't know existed. 

As I move slowly over to the pool the glowing magma stared back at me as a new sense of power ran over me. For a moment I could hardly believe what I was seeing but as I looked at the pool I could easily make out the appearance of 8 eggs my breath caught in my lungs as I gripped I left my hands slip through the warm manga gripping the first egg I saw. 

The manga pooled around my hand as the dull warmth as a glowing red cold air seemed to form around my hand like it was protecting me from the magma. Gripping tightly to the egg I stared in wonder as I pulled the egg for the lava the dripping sound echoes in my ear as the soft sizzle of magma against the rocks filled my ears. 

I could only stare at the dazzling egg with awe the sight of one egg mystified me but 8 lets me numb and awestricken. The right side of the egg that I held is pure midnight black and the left side of the egg is pure white the scales were diamond shape and shone like metallic sheets in the light. I could feel a burning hot heat beaming from the egg, it felt like there is life burning in this egg.

I could only stare at it with utter shock as I looked over to see the other 7 eggs each of them equally as large. Next, I pulled out an egg that was black as night but as series of scarlet swirls running along with the egg as the heat reignited the moment that I cupped it carefully in my hand like the first egg. 

Gently place the eggs on the floor by my leg as I turned to the next egg once again plunging my hand deep into the magma with no fear and that same aura swirled around my hands as I gripped tightly to the third egg. This one had a cream-colored scaling coating with an accent of gold. 

As I looked at the egg in wonders a thousand whispers of the old valyria gods and those that were dead filled my ears. Dragonlord echoed off the walls filling my mind as I looked to see the next egg that I could clutch. My heart pounded with excitement and my mind filled with the purpose for a moment I dared to think that there was more to my destiny then surviving Aegon and Rhaenys.

The next egg that I picked up is an Azura blue egg with ripples of white and slight spikes protruding from the top of the egg. The next egg to be pulled out is a deep crimson color with rippled of gold, and the egg that rested next to the red and gold was an egg of pure jade radiant and awe-striking. 

There were only two eggs left with a final plunge of my hand I pulled both eggs out of the lava flow setting them in my lap. One of the eggs is a pure deep purple with specks of poison green, the other egg a shimmering bronze with swirls of brown and gold rushing across the surface.

I watched the eggs in wonder as my heart thunder in my chest with excitement the screaming voice of Aegarax no longer plagued my mind. My heart thunder mainly as I turned to stare at the black and white egg out of impulse I gripped tightly to the egg staring at it in wonder.

A slight frown started to pull at my face as I hear the soft clicking of shoes against rocks at first I thought that I might be hurting things. But as I looked from the radiating warmth of the egg I could see Aurion stumbling forward with doubt shimmering in his eyes. He watched me for a moment like he thought that there would be more eggs but when he realized that there were no more eggs around he stumbled forward. 

Sam came stumbling in after him, the ground was uneven and they both had a hard time walking. Both were huffing and puffing as they made it to level ground, Sam's eyes began to widen as well. His face a bright red from all the heavy breathing a hot humid air that swirled around us. 

Coming in me snapped I knew that Aurion wanted the eggs and those whispers of the gods of Valyria filled the air. “ _ Don't trust him don't give him an egg!!”  _ Their voices got so loud booming with so much power that I blinked as my mind pounded with pain. I knew that they were serious about the straight-out refusal of him getting one of these eggs but what could I do he saw them he knows that they are here now. His he lava proof? 

Aurion came stumbling over to me dropping onto his knees as he stared in wonder at the eggs his mouth hanging open as he glared at the egg with a greedy light in his eyes. I didn't like the hungry look in his eyes as fear and worry filled my own chest. Neither of us said a word just let the tension build when finally Sam spoke for both of us.

“But how?” I would have told Sam that the gods sent me here that they called out to me and filled my mind with their voices in my greatest peril that he would believe it. After everything, he saw there was no way that he can deny that magic is real. 

But Aurion greedy hand were hovering over the eggs itching to take one, I wanted to scream to say that he wasn't to be trusted. A part of me kicked myself for even helping him I should have left him in that abandoned city to fall into a lava vein but I'm not that kind of man. 

“I don't know but we should check out the rest of the building there might be more stuff in here.” I looked to Aurion at that moment he snapped from his shock and gave me a sickening grin that force shiver to rush down my spine. I knew that I couldn't just leave these eggs out here in the open but would he stop me if I tried to put them back into the lava flow. 

Just watching him for a moment, I could see the dangerous twinkle in his eyes and that answer any question that I might have had about his intentions, he installed me and there we sat for a few painstaking minutes. I knew that I couldn't reveal my hand just yet the moment that he fell asleep I would hide the eggs back in this lava vein.

I pulled the black and white egg along with the black and red egg, and the jade egg into my arms as Sam gripped the gold and red egg, and the blue and white egg, leaving me with a heavy pit to form in my stomach as I watched Aurion grabbed the last of the egg, gripping tightly to the eggs we made our way back the beach gently putting them in the sand high enough that they wouldn't be washed away by the boiling hot waves. 

The hot air grew warm and then almost cool as I gave the eggs one last look of worry before making my way back to the ruins, the blacked building and ash along the wind were all that remained of the worlds greatest city. It was hard to believe that this was once the city of magic and dragons. All of the known worlds were forced to bend before their might and now only ruins remind. 

We walked for a few hours before finally, we came across a large bridge made of black volcanic rock. The large chain bridge connected the ruined city to a large building that for the most part looked intact. Sam huff and puff behind me as Aurion limp a bit but that didn't stop the hungry look filling his eyes as he hoped to find even more eggs or to have me find more eggs. 

When we reached the end of the bridge there sat a large building one high and might with large open windows that were crumpling to dust and archways that were somehow still intact. Making my way over to the door that was gone I could see a green light in the room. Along with stacks of books as ancient as the city they resided in. 

Some were reduced to ashes or their words were no longer readable. But others were still intact and Sam rushed off with new vigor. Aurion, on the other hand, cared nothing for the books and instead, his eyes were drawn to the steel weapons that rested on the ground. The glittering steel with dangerous hues wrapping around them in varying degrees could be nothing other than Valyrian steel. 

I dropped to one knee noticing the mangled bodies and blacked charred bones, in the hands of one of the fallen men was a valyrian weapon, even the hilt was melted away only the blade remained. 

I didn't understand how any of this could have been possible but as I ran a smooth hand along the blade a spark ran through me and the overwhelming sense of magic rushed over me. Running a tender hand along was the hilt us to be I gripped tight to the blade moving it easily through the air.

The temper pattern lord like raging flames in the light ripped and the aura around the blade is a black color. My heart thunder with excitement as I smiled at the blade for the moment I stared around the room in utter wonder as I spoke in a loud bellowing voice. “Split up we can find more stuff that way.” Even as I said the words I felt my legs making their way down the musty hall the blade I picked up laid forgotten in my hands. 

The air grew cold and heavy swirling around me until I couldn't see anything not even my own hand in front of my face. But even still my feet move in sure quick movement like I had been here a thousand times before. My fleet glided around the ground as it turned cold and metallic and the room began to grow hotter with each passing moment. 

Steam began to rise in the air as I looked around the room letting my hand scale the walls as blue flames lit up the room. As if m touch force a thousand lanterns to light up the room and standing in the large metallic room were two people locked in a passionate kiss as tears ran down their faces.

Their bodies were encased in thick black ashes, they shared one last sweet moment before the doom came for them. Sitting at their feet nothing but the black remains of two small dragon hatchlings and suddenly a coldness settled in my heart so many people died in one community. 

I felt a sense of power in this room fueling my own as the blue flames grew identity as the lanterns that lined the walls stared back at me. As I looked to the blade that rested in my hand the aura around the blade pulsed with power chasing away the darkness that had once consumed the room. 

My feet began to pull me forward again as I walked the large expanse of the room only to find a chest made out of thick valyrian steel hidden in the darkest shadows of the room. Resting on the very front of the chest is a thick heavy padlock with a glowing red valyrian gift showing the story of the creation of the first dragon. 

The chest is so large that it looked like it could fit all 8 eggs that I had found in the lava, but I could sense that there was something in the chest. Calling out to me it seemed to be applying my own magic as the blue flames grew wilder as my heart thumped. 

The black Acura of my blade pulled my arm forward forcing my arm to slash towards with a slashing arc, the chains fell away and dropping to one knee I looked deep into the chest. A glowing red light greeted me as I noticed the 100s of glowing red rubies that had to be some kind of magic from the way that they pulsed. 

They looked like the same rubies that rest in the conqueror's crown. I want to touch one and a dangerous spark erupted at my fingertips and flames a dangerous blue burned against my fingertips before engulfing my hand before design around my own blade, I looked up at the blade with utter shock. 

Sam POV 

I stumbled forward walking down the dark hallway to the sound of my heavy steps, the sound of my pounding heartbeat filled with an equal of excitement and worry filled my ear making me feel like something big was about to happen. 

I felt eyes watching me as if to say don't touch anything that you shouldn't, the thought of the old gods of Valyria watching over me. It forces a bit of a fear to fill my chest as I made my way through the hall half hoping to see any signs of life. 

Making my way through the halls I stared in wonder as finally reaches a stop and a crumpled window stared back at me. Letting in the early morning light of the sun, the red veins still cracked the sky but they seemed to be fading with every day that we spent here. Black smoke no longer raged in the volcanoes and now only white smoke billows out. 

I stare at the window only for a moment before turning to find a door resting in front of me being illuminated from the sun that came bursting to life. As I reached a hand out pushing gently against the door the dust billowed in my into my lungs as the door fell backward.

Slamming hard on the floor with a thud I stepped over the fallen door the walls were glimmering in the light. I could see the hue of changing color and i knew it was Valyrian steel. Even the floor was made from the Valyrian steel. 

Magic cloaked the walls and i saw books littering the walls. Thick leather-bound books that I'm sure were written in high valyrian stared back at me. Dust littered the books, black dust filled the air checking me. I began to grow giddy at all the unearned language. How could this day get any better?

Aurion POV 

I walked down the easternmost hall the black walls swirled around me, a thick layer of dust and ash as the scent of what smelled like metal lingered in the air. Balckfyre pulsed at my back as the dangerous hue plumaged as I move further through the halls. 

I only came here to get dragon eggs it had been playing on my mind for a while now. My family and i would get eggs and cross the narrow sea and show the west true Dragonlords. Now i looked around the wonders of the city and joy filled the air. My father and his company would be here with mother on tow.

My mind races with the possibilities but I knew that before anything progress I will have to deal Vaegon. He wasn't part of a plan but Illyiro wouldn't pay for the crew and we couldn't afford it. Fathers job didn't provide enough to pay for this, Vaegon did.

Though it paid off more then i would have thought without him I would never find the eggs just yet. I doubt that I'm lava proof if i couldn't even resist hot water. 

The moment I deal with Vaegon and we hatch the eggs my parents and i will rule and the Targaryen will burn. I would March out of here with my sell swords in tow and the first person I will go for the Lannister and Tyrells. They were spurned by the varied print that i plan to kill. 

A sly grin started to pull at my lips as I finally enter into my room of echoes the lav veins pooled into a large metallic bowl in the middle of the room. While a large wall had a hole large enough to fit a dragon's head.

Barrels of weapons of shimmering steel and varying auras stared back at me. Daggers, war hammers and bows all stared at me with varying hies. They were there since the fall of the Valyria. The weapons swirled all around the room enough to outfit 3 armies.

I couldn't believe all of these eggs, weapons, and knowledge but would Vaegon just simply handed this over. I would have to kill him but when and where. I gripped tightly to Blackfyre the ruby pulsed in my hand as I grinned at the sight I would kill him I resolved myself. 

“Aurion?” Vaegon gruff voice filled my ears as I turned back to see sly smile pulling at his face as he looked at the room in wonder, this kid really did have perfect timing. 


	10. A Fight To The Death Ends In Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this story is a series in this first story it's them fighting off a threats against the family. The second story in the series will be Jon and Dany taking over the east. Be patient guy lol I'm going to get to all of it.

Sam POV 

My eyes rushed over the ancient text I didn't know what the words said but I knew that it had to be in high valyrian so prince Vaegon could tell me. Instead my eyes were drawn to the intricate designs of dragons I watched as three different kinds of dragons sat on the two dust page in front of me. 

One was had only two limbs and webbed arms that extended into wings. The next dragon on the opposite page had 4 limbs with large swooping scaled wings resting at their back. They were larger than the webbed dragons and more muscular. 

The third kind of the dragon had more streamlined form, their tails were webbed and there were grilled resting on it’s necks. Wings rested at there back but I don't know how much flying they would be doing with those wings. They much like the second image had 4 legs but they had webbed feet. 

I watched them marching across the paper resting under the 4 legged land dragon, a hunger began to build me. My heart thunder in my chest until this day all of mankind thought that there was only one kind of dragon yet three existed and I'm sure many more litter the pages of this thick anthology. 

I needed to know what they said, I let my fingers run gently on the tender pages, images of winds with lengthy passages, stages of evolution the black drawing stared back at me as a hungry filled my mind. I didn't think that this trip could get any better until I noticed that the images began to move as the life cycle of a dragon played out before me. 

I watched the egg crack before turning into a small hatchling than an adolescent no bigger than a dog than a horse size beast, then it kept growing larger and larger. The moving images entertained me I could have stayed here all day but alas it was not meant to be. 

The clashing of steel filled my ears, I rushed through the halls dozens of books in my hand as my feet slapped against the ground. I could hear the grunts of two men as I came back to the main room. The piles of swords remain only this time there was a chest sitting in the room. I guess it got there because of Vaegon or Aurion.

The grunts only got louder as I rushed through the deserted halls, only to find the source of the sound. My heart thundered in my chest and my head began to swim with panicked thoughts. Did they find someone else alive were they trying to kill the only other people in Valyria?

My mind race with no answer to the questions pooling in my mind. Rushing forward darkness encircled me as I came to a room hardly understanding what stood before me. Aurion slashed with his valyrian steel sword singing as it sliced through the air. 

I couldn't understand was how Vaegon’s sword were alive with blue flames, licking at the flame pattern of the blade. As he slashed and hacked I watched his body pulse with power as in is another hand I noticed a valyrian dagger.

Blue flames licked at that blade as well arching and slashing through the air. They looked locked in combat and blue flames licking at his hand but he didn't look the least bit affected by the flames.

His right hand parried attacks while blue flames leapt from the blades in the hopes of burning away the very flesh of Aurion. He slashed downwards with hate filling his eyes as blue flames flickering even in Vaegon’s eyes.

An aura rolled off of him with murderous intent, his blade dance with ease, his right hand came down in a quick slashing downwards his blade slashed into his legs forcing crimson blood to come spilling out.

The blue flames licked at his skin burning the tender white flesh. The sharp sizzle filled my ears as Aurion let out a panic bellow that echoed off the still air. His face grimace with pain his eyes burning with panic as he glared at Vaegon with murderous rage. 

Blood spilled and pooled down his front right leg as Vaegon seize the moment and sliced behind the right knee cap forcing Aegon to the ground. I could only watch as the unprotected hilt of the dagger bit deep into Vaegon's skin. Grimaces and twitches of pains fell on both their faces as Vaegon huffed and puffed the fight clearly affected him. 

I half expected his flames to seal his wound but the blood pooled profusely as he dodged and rolled to the right slicing through the back of Aurion’s other knee cap. Sizzling pain and burning screeches filled the air as he looked to me with hate filling his eyes. I knew that he had to be in unbearable pain. Vaegon had a crazed look in his eyes as he spoke in a hate-filled tone. “The gods were right about you.” 

The hate that filled his tone force confusion to fill me what does that even mean, I watched Vaegon bringing the blade down on his neck but stopped at the last minute. Hate-filled his eyes as he stumbled on his feet, his blood began to fall from the thick-cut in his hand, his skin paled as he looked like he might pass out. I could see the murderous rage in his eyes as he stumbled finally noticing me. 

He stumbled on his feet slipping his newfound dagger into his boot as his bloody left hand stained red as soft dripping of blood at it hit the ground. Confusion filled me as I watched the flames die until there was nothing left but the gleaming blades.

"Sam get the swords we are leaving him here he tried to kill me, he can bleed out for all I care." I watched the hate filling his eyes as he glared at Aurion that looked to be moaning out in pain. The hate that filled his eyes as he glared up at Vaegon. “I will rise I will come back and my family will murder you.” 

He was going to kill Vaegon he couldn't be serious he would never make it out of this room, I worked quickly, running about the room gripping as many weapons as I could. Vaegon walked over to a large barrel of weapons gripping tightly to the rim dragging with all his might.As the new confiscated Blackfyre reset forgotten on his waist. We worked at a fast pace until we could carry no more, Vaegon gave him a cold look one of hate as he started to close the door. “Die alone” With those cold words Jon silt his thoart before stalking out 

Vaegon POV

_Just before Sam shows up_

I watched Aurion his back stiff his body cold as he turned back to look at me his hand clutching tightly to his sword. My family's sword I could see the hate in his eyes as he loomed over me.

“Your family left Old Valyria and didn't look back, they abandoned their people and for what an island in the west. My family was lucky enough to make it out of the doom but our dragons died shortly after the escape.We survive they died it almost didn't seem like a fair trade” 

His tone bitter and cold as his hand gripped tighter to the sword, his body grew rigid as he stalks closer with long predatory strides. The voice of old valyria screamed for me to kill him power bloomed in my stomach and spread throughout my body.

“You abobanded our homeland fine but then your idiotic family killed them all off, all of the dragons in that senseless war of yours. So now I will bring dragons back I will kill your family every last one and it will be my family that sits on the throne.” 

Then he lunged at me with a sharp two-hand thrust, I jumped back stumbling on the discarded blades that laid on the ground. Stumbling I fell to the ground my hand reaching a discarded dagger the red hue looked like the color of blood. The metal bit deep in my skin as he brought Blackfyre down on top of his head. 

Manic energy ran over me as my heart thumped with panic and fear the 14 flames screamed in my mind but my hand wouldn't move faster than his own. I could feel the power tugging at my stomach.

I envisioned the burning blue flames that had sparked to life in my hand just a moment ago. I let it fill me with power flow through me surging to life as blue flames enveloped me forcing Aurion to flinch back. 

Blue flames blazed protecting me as I climbed to my feet as the flames engulfed my blades as I stood up stumbling to my feet as his eyes began to widened like he couldn't believe that he was seeing. My chest heaved painfully as I tried to catch my breath, as Aurion hit me with another blow I dance out of the way as the flames cause a blur blue line to form in the air. 

As he came up with a second blow I paired his blow with the dagger that had no hilt, as I gripped tighter to the dagger the blade bit into my own skin. I tried to will the flames to burn my skin but no matter how much I tried the flames wouldn't lick harmfully against my skin. So instead I took my blade and slashed downwards with all my might. I could hear the sharp pop and sizzle of his skin as my blade bit deep and blue flames burned away his flesh. 

As I yanked my hand back I dodge to the right and as Aurion yelled out in pain slashing wildly, I brought the back of my sword against his knee cap. Another wail of pain filled the air as black blood dribbled from the cut as he dropped to his knee. 

With a swift fluid motion and sparking flames, I cut the back of his other leg. Watching the blood turn black and crust as the flames ate away at his skin reveal the gummy muscles and bone that linger beneath. 

When he dropped onto all fours, blood lust filled me as my mind screamed for me to kill him but I knew that he was as good as dead whether I finished him off and I don't want to be stuck alone in this room with him. I could feel my blood all but leaping out of my body as my eyes grew helf lid and only the sight of Blackfyre filled my vision. 

It clattered to the floor and as I reached outwards I gripped the blade and scabbard, the sight of the valyrian steel back in Targaryen's hands forced a smile to form on my face as I looked to Aurion. Outrage burned in his eyes as he screamed at me, but a bead of sweat dripped down his face as I looked to Sam he stood in the hall confused. 

As I ordered Sam to get the stuff Aurion looked mad with rage as he all but whispered, his voice weak and thready his body thick with sweat as the heat bore down on him. If he made it out of here then it would be a miracle.

I glare coldly at him hate filling my mind as his whisper words rarely carried along with the wind. “You have no right that was a sword given to me by my father. Your family abandoned that like they did our homeland and heritage.” 

A cold bitter laugh filled my ear as I ran to the barrel and gripped tightly to it as I yanked I watched the receding form of Aurion. After a few trips, we got all we could carry and with one last look, hate-filled my heart forcing me to grow cold. “Die alone!” I stalked over to him hate in my heart as i slit his throat.

I walked back to the original circular room that had three paths to it, the trunk of rubies that I had left started back at me only this time there were stacks of books in somewhat pristine condition. Sam looked like he wanted to fret about my wounds but we didn't have time for any of this.

“We are taking all of this, put the eggs in the trunk once we get back to the beach the moment we can we're leaving here. On the very slim chance that there is reinforcements i would rather not be here. He is bleeding out we shoulder get going. We can always come back for the rest of the stuff now run!”

My voice billows with order though my voice began to crack as I my mind grew weary but Sam didn't waste a singular moment he gripped as many books as he could push through his tired body with heavy pants of breath. 

It took three trips to get all the stuff back to the beach safely but once we did relief filled me as I stared out at the black obsidian sand with longing, pain etched its way into every part of my body. 

The power that had once fuel me now sapped all of my strength but with the few moments that I left to be conscious, I looked to the half white and black egg it called to me and I knew it would give me power if given half the chance. I grabbed the egg greedily Sam wanted to treat my wound but I wouldn't not yet. 

I gripped tightly to my egg, the heat helped to clear my vision for a little bit as I stumbled collapsing with the egg clutching tightly to my chest my mind began to grow weak and light. Sam started to build and fire as the night sky began to rise only then as I lay crumpled by the flickering flames did I let Sam tend to my wound. But quickly my blood seeped out onto the bandage. 

I was lucky that I could even feel my fingers of my left hand, I was after all cut by valyrian steel though I'm sure that was another gift from the old gods for doing as they asked. A slight smile pulled at my lips as I looked to my egg but the left side once pure white was now staring back at me silk and red as my blood coated every inch of the white space before making its way over to the black side. 

Though my hand started to grow weak I could no longer hold my own head up let alone an egg as large as a stone, my hand fell limp into the sand and fear began to crawl into my heart. I watched as my egg roll into the flames.

The flames began to shift colors rapidly like a rainbow as red smoke billowed high into the sky. I watched in shock as the flames settled on black and white an even mix of the two colors. Sam jumped back with a scared yelp as he clutched a book tightly to his chest like that was his own version of a dragon egg.

“We can’t stay here as soon as I manage to get some strength back we are leaving Aurion die sure but his father is a sells word he will come looking." 

I called out to Ghost with my mind as my eyes began to close he had run off before we even went into the building I'm sure that he had to sense my anger. As I slipped into his mind I could taste the blood in my mouth Ghost must have found something edible to eat. Pain wrenched its way from my body into his mind. 

Instantly rage greeted me as Ghost’s mind filled with hate and worry his casual jog turns into a run. His blood eyes haunted my vision only for a moment when I opened my eyes again I was looking at the flames as they raged higher. The sharp crack and dangerous pops filled my ears as the flames grew even higher. 

I didn't know how long I was staring at the flames but I could see the movement of white fur caked with black sand staring back at me. His muzzle dripped with warm blood as he nuzzled me with soft worried whimpers. I could sense his regret and guilt for not sensing it early I simply smiled gently at him as I notice the rabbit in his mouth. “Give it to Sam you can skin it, can't you Sam?” 

I looked over to him fear to flash his eyes as he nodded his head hurriedly like he was not made for any of this. As Ghost moved his way over to Sam I went back to the flames staring as for who knows how long. But as the flames began to die down I saw a dragon a baby one with a large blocky head, he had four scrawny little legs and pure white wings that flapped at his back. 

His little square head was cocked to the side with wide eyes of confusion they were a luminous green that shined in the light. Sam let out a shocked gasp and power raged in my blood and a ghosting smile formed on my face. 

Ghost let out a low confused growl his red eyes burning a dangerous hole in the little baby dragon. But the little guy kept his long coiling neck and little blocky head directed at me as he let out an excited screech, the horns on his head almost looked to be arranged in a crown formation. I don't think that I had ever heard of dragons that had 4 legs I stared at him in wonder.

I wish that I could stare at him longer but my body grew cold and heavy my lids could barely stay open. As he screeched I felt his warmth nuzzle against my uninjured hand as if to get my attention. A weak smiled pulled as I thought back to my dreams and thought about the name of the dragon I mounted in them. " _ Vhagar" _

  
  



	11. Its Time To Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one of the day let me know what you guys think about little Vhagar

Sam POV

I watched as the flames growing high and wild Vaegon’s egg smeared with his own blood fell into the flames as he collapsed to the ground exhausted. He watched the flames for hours before Ghost got back with a rabbit in his maw. When he spoke even a heavy voice it startled me. He looked so weak that I didn't think that he could speak.

"Give it to Sam you can skin it, can't you Sam?” His voice weak and questioning as his gray eyes stared into the very depths of my soul. I could only muster a head nod before he went back to looking at the flames. The orange and red licked wildly as they egg as Ghost gently place the rabbit into my hands.

With a sharp tip of one of the daggers, I sliced the skin off like I had seen my father do a thousand times. But each time that I looked at the blade slick with crimson I could see only Vaegon slitting the throat of the boy that would have killed us both.

My movements were almost mechanical as I thought about Vaegon’s words he didn't know how right he was in the few weeks that I spent in Pentos before Vaegon shows up. I met Aurion’s father. His name is Aenarr, a large brute of a man with the same silver locks and violet eyes but his temper is far worse than Aurion’s ever was.

I could only hope that he was wrong that the monster of Volantis doesn't come after us with a vengeance with his wife and daughter in tow. The gorgeous warrior Saehrys who went with him when he left. I could only hope that they never find their son.

With a starling screech filled my ears forcing me to jump back as the black and white flames licked against the air. A strange screech echoed through the air as Vaegon’s eyes snapped open as he watched on with doubt. A baby dragon with wings of the purest white and a body of the darkest black with four legs and a crown of spikes rested atop his head. With green eyes the color of emerald and luminous at night. 

His spikes on his back were black with frosted tips of white, the horns on his head were glittering white horns that shines like diamond studs. He was all wings and tail with weak little legs to keep him up. His eyes were locked on Vaegon waiting for a command but only the name Vhagar fell from his lips before he passed out. 

As I place the meat onto the fire I stared with wide eyes as I looked to the book that rested at the side of my body. I gripped eagerly to the book flipping through the dust riddles pages. I didn't stop until I came to an entire section where the four-legged dragons rest and the images came alive. With furious cracks of wings, the pages were illuminated with magic a hunger to know.

As I looked up from the books to Vhagar, he whipped his long scale neck around giving me a cold green stare as Ghost snarled at him and Vhagar hissed right back. Vaegon spoke in a low voice and both stopped but a tension passed over the two creatures. Leaving us in a tense silence Vhagar turned his attention from me to the rabbit resting on the fire. 

His emerald green eyes grew hungry and sharpened with as he screeched at me flapping his wings hard against his back as they began to expand. The black sands were buffeted by his large thin translucent wings. 

His tail swished in a predatory manner as I laughed at him. Awe filled me as my thoughts returned to a book only a few handfuls of people could read. I wanted to know about the secrets that the dragon resting before me held. His long coiling neck whipped back at me his small square head stared back at me. 

Black smoke poured out of nostrils as he took in heavy breaths his little armored black chest began to expand further as he glared at me as if to say you better give me that rabbit. The soft dripping of blood filled my ears as his long forked red tongue started back at me black teeth in the shape of razor-sharp dagger stared at me. 

Vhagar edge forwards as his tailed whipped and the small dangerous spikes appeared at the end of his tail, it slashed and whipped up the sand he gave me a cold dangerous look one that said you aren’t going to ignore me I want that rabbit.

I could feel my heart quickening but not in fear who could fear a baby dragon smaller than a pup. But still, there is a part of me that knew this dragon would be fearsome I could only stare at him in shock Vaegon is the first one to hatch a dragon in how many centuries. 

How many of his family members tried to hatch dragons that led to the pain and suffering of so many and here he sat with a dragon and passed out his skin paling from a loss of blood. Was it the Targaryen blood that did it in or blood in general. 

Taking in a steady breath I watched Vhagar walked over to me, his claws digging in the sand he had 5 toes on each foot with pure white claws that were razor sharp. His wings were pressed against his back as he moved closer to me. 

Ghost growled as he got closer to me but made no move to stop the baby dragon, I don't know how to feed him but for the predatory look in his eyes, he looked like he might try to take a sharp chunk out of me if I didn't feed him. Quickly I went about my work looking at the pink meat turning tough and a golden brown. With careful and nimble fingers I carefully plucked the rabbit from the flames. 

Dropping a few of the chunks into the sand as the heat burned into my finger, Vhagar looked up at me as if I had slapped him in the face, a slight frown pulled at my face as he bared his dagger black teeth ripped into the meat. 

With an outrage snort, Vhagar went to eating his meat his curious luminous eyes studied me as he ate, I'm sure that if he had eyebrows, they would be cocked upwards. Soft puffs of smoke billowed from his lips as he ripped apart his food. 

Though a few of the tender pink meat wasn't to his liking, he yanked his face back glaring coldly at the half chard meat. I chewed my own meat tender juices flowed from my lips exploding with flavor. 

As soft puffs of smoke left his lips as he opened his mouth his black teeth gleamed as the air grew just a bit hotter. I watched as he screeched happily as white and black flames chased each other forming a spiral flame pattern. 

As the meat turned black as char only then did he eat it, he flapped his wings against his back like a happy child. His luminous eyes glared at me demanding praise for his actions. I could only smile at him he is going to be hand full and would he take commands from Vaegon, not all Targaryens were dragon riders many failed and they were pureblood, Vaegon is only half. 

Vhagar gobbled down his remaining meat and I did the same as I let the fire rage I held 3 cubes of meat for Vaegon when he woke up he would be hungry. He would need the meat to regain his strength, how far did Ghost have to go before he was able to find available food. I didn't know and a part of that unsettled me. 

Vhagar didn't share my worry instead he ran about the ground chasing after Ghost, which only earned him a snarl. Vhagar black teeth made an appearance as he playful nipped at Ghost doing his best to climb the wolf but to no avail. The ghost glared at him clearly annoyed by all of this but I laughed gently as I remember something that I read in the book.

I couldn't be sure but as I looked over to Ghost he lowered his head laying on the ground as his blood-red eyes grew tired. But Vhagar took that as a sign to mess with him, he jumped happily onto his head his little legs dug into white fur. Ghost tried to snap back at him but he couldn't so instead he shook and shaken but Vhagar only dug his claws deeper. 

I couldn't help but laugh as the two of them snarled and snapped at each other in frustration his long neck turning in all directions as black smoke billowed from his nose. I watched him for hours before the sun started to peek out from behind the clouds of smoke gray the pale blue sky stared back at me only a few red veins remain. 

The soft lapping of waves filled the silent air as Vhagar laid cuddled at Vaegon’s side silent as green eyes stared back at me. The golden rays of the sun began to peak pass the clouds as the heat swirled around us. 

“I have been wondering about the people of old valyria they all died either by the floods from the oceans or the fire that exploded from the ground but why not you and your cluster of dragons why not Vaegon” 

I looked over to Vhagar he looked up at me still annoyed that I dare look at him, Ghost rested at Vaegon's side but he didn't like being near Vhagar. “Simple the gods of blessed me with magic, how about you Vhagar?” The husky and exhausted tone of Vaegon told me that he is awake I snapped my head back to see a hazy gray gaze meeting me a confusion filling my chest. 

Vaegon POV 

Slowly my lids began to open as I was greeted by a few pools of golden light in the black sands of Valyria I knew that it wasn't a dream. The throbbing pain of my hand helped shake any thought that it might be. Aurion tried to kill me so I killed him first but there was still a part of me that could hardly believe it. 

I gave him the benefit of the doubt, I was willing to let him leave Valyria alive but he wasn't willing to do the same. The thought of his death didn't haunt me like I fear that it would. The scent of cooked meat filled my nose as I finally opened my eyes to see Vhagar and Ghost glaring at each other. 

The small dragons' legs and arms were stretched out as his tail curled tightly around his body and his wings outstretched against his legs. The sight of dazzling pure white wings translucent stared back at me. They shined like marble in the light. 

I could hear the murmuring of Sam about how he wasn't sure how I survived the lava or how the eggs survive. If we were going to journey together then I would have to tell them the truth the whole truth. 

“Simple the gods of blessed me with magic, how about you Vhagar?” My voice came out thick with emotionless as Vahgar screeched happily nuzzling my body as I chuckled, his wings flapping happily as his white tip spikes stared back at me. As I began to rise from the sand I could sense the confusion in Sam stirring. 

Chuling gentle he nuzzled against my chest as I ran a smooth finger along with his small blocky head, Ghost let out an annoyed snort as I chuckle as I turned to look at Sam I could tell that he had not slept was he watching over me “The Gods?” Even as he spoke the words I could see his fingers absently tracing a book at his side. 

The warm scale felt right beneath my fingers as I was shocked by how smooth his scales were, running a small finger along his chin I felt my eyes were drawn to his four legs as his soft hisses filled the air. 

“When I was in the red keep not shortly after my name day I started hearing things at first, I thought that I was going mad. But then I saw visions of Old Valyria of the 14 flames that had once blessed the land and its people with magic. Even now as I walk about the ruins of old valyria I see it as the way that it was. On the day that I left, I had a vision of the 14 flames they blasted me with this light and now I can do things that I would have thought impossible. I think the caches of eggs all around the ruins were kept safe by the gods. Like those rooms they were enchanted I could sense the magic. I was tasked with finding the remaining dragonlord families but I don't think that Aurion was one of those families. Even if we didn't run into them we couldn't stay we don't have the men or power we need to colonize Valyria we need ships would have to go back to Westeros for men for ships for Dany.” 

Even as I spoke I knew that my words must have sounded like madness to them, I glared at Vhagar running gentle fingers along with his head. “I don't know much about valyrian gods but after all, I have seen I cannot deny their existence. This book it's laced with magic as well the images come to life they danced off the page. You were lead to those eggs resting in the earth's flames for who knows how long. I cannot deny that magic is real but the gods choosing you out of all the dragon lord blood lines that were left in Volantis and the West, why you?” 

His tone wasn’t cold and harsh but warm and confused as he gave me a gentle stare as he looked down at the book. I smiled sadly as I looked to him with a sadness in my eyes and a doubt in my own mind. 

“I don't know why I was chosen maybe because I'm a warg, maybe it's because of the magic in my blood. I truly can't say why they picked me but they have and I will fight off one more threat I will bring these eggs home and in return I will ask for ships and the men I need to come back to Valyria but it will be with Dany at my side as it was meant to be. Now, what is with that book you are clutching to.” 

Even as I said that words my eyes shifted to the meat that sat above the flames nothing but embers. I pluck them from the thick brown stick in which they rested on and ripped into the tough meat. The juice filled my mouth cold and slimy as grease rolled down my lips Sam looked at me and then at Vhagar before handing off the book to me. As I rubbed the slick juices of my fast on my pants. 

My finger ran along the cover of the red leather book’s cover had a four-legged dragon on it with ruby eyes that glow in the morning sun. Sam was right I could sense a faint sense of magic like a light aura that outlined the book. 

Slowly as I ran my finger along with the cover I watched as the words burned to life on the bag. In high valyrian, I watched the words appear, “ _ A chronicle of dragons”  _ appear before me. 

Carefully as if the book is more frail than a newborn babe I look at the first page I could see a dragon with 4 legs and wings at his back staring back at me, with a sly smile on my face I watched the words come alive on the page. I read them aloud for both our sakes.

“Known as the emperor dragon, this four-legged magical creatures is the strongest and swiftest of the dragons. They are faster on land compared to \other dragons and their breath burns brighter and for longer. The largest difference with an emperor dragons and other dragons is that they feed off the magic of its user to give them strength and heal them in times of great disparity.” 

A sly grin formed on my face as I looked to Vhagar who rested contently in my lap nuzzled me with his little square head, his warm forked tongue licked my injured left hand. I could see the worry in his eyes as I turned to look back to the book as my eyes ran along with the diagrams of large swooping wings that rested just below the large emperor dragon. 

“Emperor dragons are strong and fierce they fear nothing and tend to be more solidarity than other dragons preferring the company of Emperor dragons or their raiders rather than others. Emperor dragons are the rarest of the many types that had once ruled the sky, sea, and land, they tend to lay 6 clutches in their lifetime and had a longer lifespan than most.” 

A mad grin pulled at my face as Sam's eyes widen with shock, I could see the thirst for knowledge burning in his eyes as I smiled gently and moved to the next page. This dragon had only two legs and arms that spread out into wings. Other then the lack of four limbs the dragon looked almost identical to the emperor dragon. Only this time as the words burned on the page a new name rested above the diagram.

“This type of dragon is called Vulcans their flames burn hotter than most other dragons they are second none other than emperor dragons. They stalk the skies and are one of the most abundant types of dragons in the world. These Vulcans can be found in the smoking pits of an island off the coast of Westeros, and even far more west than that. Though they can also be found here in the east. They can grow even larger as time went on, and given them free reign and a steady supply of meat they can live up to but not limited to 300 years old. It says here that the eldest Vulcan dragon rested in the mouth of mount Balerion and live to be 400.” 

Finally, I turned my eyes to the last dragon there wasn't as much writing on this one but the beast took my breath away. A dragon with large swooping wings, gills running along its scaly neck and webbed feet and a webbed tail.

“Sea dragons are one of the more rare forms of the dragon, while they can breathe normally on land and fly just as fast as other dragons their natural element is the sea. Those that mount these particular dragons have strong magic for it is the only way that they would survive the sea. The lifespan of these dragons is unknown for scholars don't dare go to their watery lairs to find out. Some can be found resting at the waterfalls at the eastern part of Valyria.” 

I shut the book and looked at Sam who looked in awe but also confused I let my own eyes fall to little Vhagar my emperor dragon. Awe and love-filled his eyes as he looked up at me with wide green eyes. 

He looked like he couldn't care less about other dragons as long as I was his main focus all the time. I chuckled gently as finally, Sam broke his confused silence, “I don't mean to question your translation Vaegon but you kept saying dragons as if there are more than the three types that rested in that book” 

I smiled weakly at him as I looked to the book letting my eyes run casually over the pages until finally, I got to an index that listed at least 11 other types. “There are more than the three I just read to you” 

Even as I spoke his eyes yearned for knowledge and while he might not have the dangerous intention that doesn't mean that others won’t try and abuse this knowledge. “We must have these translated once we get back to Westeros” I sighed heavily as I shook my head now.

“That is the one thing that we can’t do I trust you, Sam, you don't lust for power just knowledge and place to belong and I think that the gods delivered you to me. I can teach you High Valyiran but you can not translate this for others. Aurion was right about one thing my family lost the dragons killed them all off, what do you think others will do when they find out that there are horns that can bind dragons to their will, 14 different types that they could use for their own purpose we must keep this book for ourselves and any other knowledge that might be used to harm the world we are striving to create.” 

Sam looked to be really mulling it over once he gave me a cool nod of the head I turned to Ghost, his cool red eyes were locked on me. The next step is getting out of here, “Ghost how long did it take you to get out of this wasteland and into a land that had food for you to hunt?” 

My tone is cool and suggestive as I slipped into the Ghost's mind as easily as I would slip on a pair of boots. Images of a large horse and the scent of men filled my nose as Ghost sank his fangs deep into the right flank of a lone mustang roaming with a flock of the mare. 

The tangy taste of blood filled my mouth as the mares were stirred into a panic, I could feel the thick muscles of the horse ripping against my teeth as blurs of brown, white, gold, and black flashed across my mind. While the sun bathed me in light and warmed the dew that rested atop the unstressed land. 

My mind began to race as I pulled out of Ghost's mind and looked to the eggs that are now hidden in a chest with a new lock on it. Valyrian weapons stared back at me as thick black books sat on Sam’s forgotten cloak. 

We would need a cart to haul all of it and thanks to the thick black driftwood that rolled up on the shore and the supplies that I'm sure is still lingering around the city I'm sure that we could whip something up. My mind ran rapidly as I looked to Sam as I pulled Vhagar close to my chest as he nuzzled my face gently I smile at him. It's time to get out of here. 

  
  



	12. Two More Dragons Are Born Into The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the day

Rhaegar POV 

It had been nearly a year since Vaegon has been gone in that time a peace settled over the castle, my eldest children seem happier and more at ease. I spent more time with them teaching them the finer points of the ruling. Sparing with Rhaenys and riding with Aegon with every spare moment that I have. 

Dany was cold and indifferent towards me at times, she was still angry with me but she hid it well, she didn't like it but she played nice with the prince of Dorne. I know that she wanted someone handsome and valiant some like Vae but she had to settle for a boy that might not be comely but would treat her like a queen. 

She spent a great deal of time racing horse with Aegon and learning how to better handle her small dagger with Rhaenys. She doted on Lyanna spending time with her when I couldn't, she would sing to the twins that grew in Lyanna womb. 

She would speak kindly to Lady Tyrell, Vaegon’s bride to be. Myrcella Tyrell refused to leave as did her cousin Margaery even they seemed to strike a strange peace. Family life began to knit back together but now loud billowing scream echoed in the air as I paced back and forth down the long empty hall. 

Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur stood at the door both were still but both looked annoyed with me, “Rhaegar would you sit down you're making our heads spin.” I growled angrily at Arthur as I spoke in a cold biting tone. “I should be in there with her” My tone grew worried as I thought about my wife she had been in labor for a day and a half. 

“That can't be the possible father you are only making it harder for the midwives and Maester to work.” Aegon almost seemed amused to see me unravel as something as ordinary as childbirth. 

He leaned against the wall as Rheanys sat by his leg a sly smile on her face as she stared up at me gently. “I'm sure Lyanna will be the fine father she is the she-wolf she can handle anything even two stubborn babes. She survived the two of us after all and we were as hard-headed as they come” 

The warmth of her words helped to put me at ease I had seen a change for the better in both of my children. Aegon smiled warmly and more and even seem concerned about his missing brother he had been proactive in assembling a fleet in the hopes of searching for him. 

Rhaenys offer to lend her sword to the search party but I forbid it. I don't know what caused their drastic change but I welcomed it. Though I felt like a sham, I was the one that caused that rift and they were the ones that suffered for it. 

Slowly my body stopped pacing as I nodded along with their words I looked to the door the sturdy oak seemed to be taunting me. Viserys was off in the mess hall eating and waiting for news about his newest nephews while Dany was in the room with Lyanna. Coaching her and keeping her calm while my own presence seemed to make me and my wife more anxious. 

Finally, as the screaming came to an end and two sets of furious screeches began to fill the air I knew that my children were born into the world safely. But what of my beloved Lyanna if she wasn't okay then I don't know what I would have done. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to the door my heart thumped with panic and excitement and my mind race with worry. 

As Dany came out her deep violet eyes shined in the morning light as she gave me a wide genuine smile, one of the first real smiles I have seen in a while. Her silver-haired slipped out of the braid that rolled down her back. As she spoke she did so with a joyful voice and a light that shimmered in her eyes. “You have a boy and a girl” 

I couldn't help but smile a wide blinding smile as relief filled my body and my chest threatened to deflate, I followed Dany back into the room with Rhaenys and Aegon waiting until she was presentable to come in. 

Lyanna held one babe at the breast, her hair plastered against her forehead, her stormy gray eyes were light and sparkling with exhaustion, the Maester held a babe, my son he had silver wisps of hair and smooth stormy gray eyes much like his mother. He had an even mix of the brooding good looks of the north and the beauty of Valyria, as the Maester carefully made his way over to me I gladly took my son from his arms. 

My heart grew light with love as I smiled gently at him stormy gray eyes greeted me as a wet toothless smile pulled at his lisp as his gummy mouth stared back at me. I laughed gently at him as I bounced lightly on my heels and soon he fell asleep. Lyanna looked at me with soft gray eyes love pooling into them as her stare felt like fire to me.

A wide loving girn pulled at her face as she spoke in a clear yet husky and tired tone, “Meet your twins Valerion and Viserra” Her tone filled with love as she watched our baby girl in her arms much like her brother, Viserra as the silver hair and beauty of the Targaryens but instead of storm gray eyes she had a deep purple colored eyes. 

“Viserra was born just a few minutes before Valerion” Her smile grew tired as the midwife pulled Viserra out of her arms placing her gently in a dragon styled crib. A gentle smile pulled at her lips as Lyanna began to drift off to sleep with a tired smile on her face. Hanging Valerion off to the Maester I felt a pit growing in my stomach there was something that I needed to address. Something that had been gnawing at me for a while now and seeing my sweet innocent twins brought it all back up.

“I'm going to head out I'll be back though” With a tender kiss on my son's forehead I made my way out of the room with a heavy heart. My head was thumping when I looked to Aegon and Rhaenys both were waiting patiently to hear what happened. “Can we speak alone in my solar?” My tone is gentle and warm as they both nodded their heads but I could see a flash of fear coming across both of their eyes. 

The walk back to the solar was silent and I could feel the eyes of them both on my back as I walked into my solar I collapse heavily in my chair. Letting my fingers run along with the desk as Rheanys spoke in a somewhat bitter tone. “This is about Vaegon isn't it?” Her tone wasn't really questioning and a sad smile pulled at my face at the thought of my son. 

“Yes but not in the way that you are thinking. I owe you an apology, after the rebellion I raised the three of you the same. But at some point, I began to favor Vae I didn't mean to but I knew that many people blame him for all the death and the discord that followed his conception and birth. I wanted him to know that he was loved. That we as his family didn't blame him but as a result of that line of thinking I began to neglect the two of you without even realizing it and I don't know if that makes it worse or not but I regret the past couple of years all of it. I am aware that a sorry isn’t going to change it but looking at your brother and sister, I knew that I had to do better not just for them but for you two as well. I don't expect you to forgive me for my short-sightedness but I hope that you will let me try and make it up to you”

Even as I said the word I tore my gaze from my daughter to my son both have looks of utter confusion on their faces. But it quickly shifted to first doubt then acceptance. As their brows began to furrow I could tell that they were mulling over my words. 

Taking in a deep breath with a thoughtful look on her face Rheany turned to me. “I know that you love us greatly father and I know that we have never made things easy, with the three of us being at each other's throats all the time. But it's like you said that was your doing and it isn't something that is merely going to change because we all will it. But thanks for your kind words and for wanting to work on our relationship I looked forward to the more sparing lesson and imparting wisdom.”

Hearing her say those words filled me with a relief that I didn't deserve, Aegon looked at me with soft gentle eyes as he looked at me with a half-smirk. “You right you did favor him and that caused a rift between the three of us one that we might have never fixed if not for Vaegon leaving forcing us all to admit that we drove each other mad and farther apart. I'm willing to work on mending our fractured family as long as there is no more favoritism when he gets back.” 

His town grew cold almost like he was threatening me. I gave him a weak smile as I said “If we are being honest I don't think that he is coming back. I doubt that he is even alive but keep that from Lyanna. Thank you I was blessed with two incredible children that I don't deserve I failed you both but I will make amends. Come let's go meet your newest brother and sister, Viserra and Valerion.” 

I tried to keep the grief out of my voice but what I haven't told anyone is that the ship that had supposedly taken to the slave cities was destroyed in a storm. Or that is how the port master told it after one of Jon’s spies questioned him sharply. I started to stand and for a moment it looked like Rheanys and Aegon let grief flicker in their gaze. But then both managed a warm smile as they nodded their heads. Vaegon is you are alive if you survived the wreck please send us a sign. 


	13. Escape Mantarys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one of the day maybe lol

Vaegon POV 

It has been a few months since we have left Valyria and made our way into the great grass sea, at the moment we are just outside Mantarys. It had been a year since I left home and I could hardly believe it, but the soft screeches of Vhagar who rested on my shoulder, I knew that all of this truly happened.

Looking to my little dragons his legs dug deep into my shoulder, he had grown larger the past couple of months. He was the size of a dog, he could glide and fly pretty, even now his claws dug painfully into my shoulder. Ghost prowled slightly ahead of us not paying any attention to the hissing hatchling on my shoulder. 

The soft neighs of the horse echoed in the air as Sam walked beside the cart looking over the century old text about emperor dragons. He couldn't read fluently just yet but he managed to stumble over the words and he got the gist. It took us a fortnight to get the cart together another week or so to find a horse in the grassy plains. 

But now it felt like a dream from long ago, it would take us a long time to get back to Westeros and I knew that I would have to wait until Vhagar is larger until I can mount him and take my bride and my fleet back across the east. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to my left hand looking at the faded pink scar from my fight with Aurion. There were times that I felt his ghost haunting me as I moved about the unsettled lands of the east but I knew that was mad. I did know one thing for sure that I could never go back to Pentos not with his mother and her powerful friends waiting for us to return or should I say Aurion’s return. 

Vhagar screeched forcing me out of my thoughts as his teeth scraped my cheek forcing me to chuckle as I could my left hand scratch under his cheek gently brushing his scale. The lazy thick white clouds moved as the grass moved beneath my feet trampled by cartwheels and hooves. 

One day soon I would see Vhagar flying amongst the clouds even now he is growing fast it has only been 4 months since he has hatched as he grows bolder in the days, his neck grows longer, his legs more muscular his flames stronger and brighter. He could fly well enough but not much higher than the ground. 

No matter how fast he grew it would be far too long before I could take Dany as my own bride. Even now as I stared at Vhagar with wonder filling my heart and I could hardly believe that he even truly existed.

I turned my attention to the cart the blank tan canvas trap stared back at me, I could see the chest hidden snuggly amongst the weapons and books. I knew the eggs rested hidden in the chest. Sam suggested that we hatch all 8 of them but I knew that would only end with us being killed the dragons used for war against my own family. 

Though I could feel their heat and pull even from here the thought of dragons filling the sky force joy to fill my chest as I looked to my Vhagar I named him after the 14 flames god of war, and he was just as much a hand full as the original Vhagar. When I had my eyes on him he would be well behaved, he ate none stop as much meat as he could and when I wasn't looking he would nip at Sam and mess with Ghost.

Vhagar nipped playfully at my ear forcing me to laugh as his smooth black teeth shone in the light, not as so much as leaving a mark on me. Sam, on the other hand, has quite a few love bite marks on his skin. Whenever Sam tried to feed him he would beat him before charging the meet and pretending like Sam wasn’t there. Vhagar acted more like a spoiled prince then I did. 

The thick green grass swirled around me but quickly began to fade turning a pale white color that gave the earth a haunted look. I knew that we were getting closer to Mantarys I heard that their lands were haunted by the monster. The cart stop and a smoke gray fog filled the air I could sense a change to the air as I silently crept over to the cart. 

Sam shudder with fear as his eyes scanned the plains with fear in his eyes, a sullen and melancholy mood settled into the air, as I looked over to Sam he began to shake as an icy chill ran through us both. “It's time to be silent Vhagar” 

Lifting my left hand to my right shoulder, Vhagar gave me curious green eyes as if to say that he wanted to stay out but reluctantly he did as he was told, none of us knew what awaited us in Mantarys. I pulled the tarp back just a bit more to reveal a thick black cage, magical glyphs lingering all over the cage. I found it in another abandoned hatchery it seemed to speed up the growing process of emperor dragon by feeding them a steady stream of magic. 

Slowly opening up the cage door I lowered my hand allowing for his wings to flap as his shoulder constricted until his feet slammed against the cage and his wings rested at his back. His pure white wings gleaned slightly in the light as they cover his back and sides. 

Closing the door I took a step back giving him one last smile before pulling the large tarp back. Hopefully, we could just pass by we were trying to get to Volantis but first, we had to get passed Mantarys. The sky seemed to grow black as the grass grew taller and pals until it sweeps across the plains. 

With a sad shake of my head, I started to make my way towards the city gate with Sam at my side, I could see fear burning in his deep blue eyes. My hand rested firmly on the makeshift hilt of my sword as my left hand went to the dagger that had thick cloth protecting me from the sharpness of the blade. I hadn’t planned on using the weapons until after Volantis was I planned to have real hilts and grips create for both my weapons.

Taking in a heavy breath I looked to Ghost his white hair began to stand up as his blood-colored eyes grew cold and jaded, a predatory snarl left his lips as he is back away slowly until he was at my side. Though I didn't see or sense anyone I could see a large white fog rolling over the land as we force the horse forward. 

Sam didn't dare speak and neither did I, we ventured through the chilling fog as we approached closer to the walls of Mantarys the fog began to grow thicker. It was thought that the people of Mantarys still had magic since they were the closest to Valyria. But it is also said that because of how close they were to Valyria when the doom happened they all grew to be deformed monsters. 

We had been walking for a few hours when the fog began to thin out showing me a large gate to a dark city. Black rock walls greeted me with a twisted Iron gate stared back at me. “Who goes there?”

The cold booming voice echoed off the air as I strained my eyes to see Sam still at my side, his whole body turned cold and numb. Fear threatened to form on his face as anxiety pooled in his eyes. I looked around but found nothing but a wall and a thick heavy fog that swirled around us dense and cold.

I spoke in an equally booming voice letting my high valyrian spill from my lips in a veiled attempt to seem like a lost traveler. “Just two travelers trying to get to Volantis we mean you no trouble.”

I look at the large looming city hidden just behind the wall but I didn't hear the loud yells of busy streets. Or the angry bellows of drunk men as they got into brawls over stupid stuff or fishwives haggling down the prices at the markets. There was nothing but just a steady silence that grew more deafening as the tension began to grow. 

Taking in a deep breath and the stilling silence forced shivers down my spine I didn't see or hear the gates open but a man appeared on the wall. His face, for the most part, was hidden behind a thick woolen hood.

“No go around Mantarys, this city has no need for your kind” The coldness in his voice force Vhagar to rise with rage, that is the exact thing that I didn't want to happen. The silence broke with fiery rage-filled screeches, at that moment the whole world halted. The silence broke with the furious rattle of chains forcing my heart to thump with panic. 

A man with two heads and thick black hair with dead beady eyes began to emerge from the opening gate. His two cold sets of eyes glared at me as hunger began to fill his eyes, as he walked with long carrying strides. 

As we made his way over to me I could sense Sam tensing with fear while the fog moved and shaped a path that the two headed man walked on. His black eyes were locked on me as Ghost snarled and dropped low ready to kill but with a monster like this, I doubt Ghost could do much against their magic. 

An angry screech of Vhagar began to echo in the air as the tug in my stomach threatens to bloom into my chest and arms. I knew that if I wasn't careful then I wouldn't be able to play this off. Ghost growled lowly as his blood-red eyes burned with a protective fury. 

I didn't know what to make of this two-headed man but I kept my temper as he strolled over to me. His face was amused and almost taunting as he looked over me he was tall but gaunt his cheeks were sunk in. His skin pale and it looked to be cold as ice as he glared at me. Letting his eyes flicker over my shoulder was only for a moment before studying my face as a dangerous smirk pulled at his face. 

“Old and mighty is Mantarys we have existed for as long as the Valyrian freehold our magic is strong and even when the freehold fell the people of Mantarys stay strong and our magic flows freely. It has been many years since a true dragon lord had passed through this land but we know what a dragon sounds like and we know what a Dragon Lord look like.”

My words failed me at that moment, I look at him my jaw locked with annoyance as Ghost looked ready to lunged at him, but a well placed on his neck stopped him from killing him. I could sense the people and I could practically see the fog moving like shadows in the shape people. 

Speaking in a cold threatening tone I could see his black brow cocking upwards, “Kill me and you will never know, we will take the long way around thanks for your hospitality.” Even as I said the words I felt my power flashing in my hands as I could hear the soft crackling of my left hand as blue flames began to dance along with my fingertips. 

Other crept around the fogs the thick white fog grew thicker the man looked at me a devious smile like he didn't care for my threat. His own told cold and taunting as he spoke to the swirling smog. 

“There is no mistaking your looks or the screech from the cart, take them, all of them the wolf too.” I snarled as his voice filled the air I pulled my right hand from Ghost throat. Ghost lurched as my hand burned blue with licking lively flames, I slammed my right arms backwards sending a burst of flaming in a killing arch into the darkness. 

Ghost sunk his teeth into the two-headed warlock only for his body to fade away to smoke as confusion filled Ghost. The smog got thicker and it got harder and harder to see or even breathe. The thick white among began to fill up my lungs moving inside me like a living thing choking the very breath from my lungs. 

As black spots dance in my eyes as the panic enraged screeches of Vhagar filled my ears. I staggered forward burning any who came close. I could see the cart fading away moving behind the large rock walls. Ghost had a contraption on his jaw and Sam was bleeding, my vision grew black and my lungs burned and begged for release but it never came and I collapsed to the ground. 

A hard slap came across my face as I woke to a darkened cell, the air cool and moist darkness swirled around me and confusion filled me. I struggled to breathe as my wrist painfully twisted. With sharp intakes of breath, my lungs burned from the new intake of air as the panic screeches of Vhagar filled my ears finally my mind rush and chains chafted and aches against my ankles. 

Chains rattled as I turn to look at the dark room, the soft crackling of fire licking against the torches that rested just outside of the thick iron bars provided little light. The cool dripping of water seeping through the bricks walls filled my ears. Sitting just outside the cell were two men. One of the guards has his teeth growing on the outside of his mouth and a thick hunch that took up residence on his right shoulder with blank white colored eyes. The other guard reeked of a corpse and was gray skin shaped like scales. 

Both looked monstrous I tried not to shake my chains as I closed my eyes trying to will my magic but it wouldn't rise. The soft groans of someone force my concentration to break and my eyes to snap open. I looked to the ground to see a man crumpled and large laying on the floor. As the panic screechs of Vhagar filled my ears I could see Sam collapsed on the floor. 

My mind raced as I struggled to remember what happened, I was surrounded by fog and monsters I could barely think straight. They had already taken Ghost and Sam, Vhagar was already being pulled into the city walls I had collapsed, I thought that I was going to die, figures I wake up in a form of hell. 

The darkness swirled around me as shivered rushed down my spine as I watched Sam's face slick with crimson blood. His skin was littered with purple bruises, he is a crumpled mess and guilt filled me. 

White-hot pain surged in me as the chains bit deeper into my skin. The darkness swirled around me as I noticed the two headed man stalking out of the shadows hate burned in his eyes as he spoke in an amusing tone. “Oh good you're awake” 

His own eyes lit up with madness, his black eyes gleamed wet with arrogance, he had a creepy and devious smile pulling at his lips as my heartbeat quickened with worry as Vhagar screams of sadness and pain filled the air. 

As my heart went out to Vhagar hate and rage bubbled in me but that same tug in my stomach never came. I never need this so called magic that I posses until right now and only hate filled my chest as I glared at the man as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“The little one seemed to be growing stronger with you back in the world of the living, he grows forcier by the day, would you like to tell me what you were doing in Old Valyria and where you got the dragon. That magic you weild is the magic that Targaryen’s used during the conquest of the east. Are you the missing prince?”

I rolled my eyes but didn't dare answer but his words piqued my interest, is he telling me that my family had this same flame magic before we forgot all our magic and knowledge of dragons. 

“Somehow you got magic that was lost, you got dragons, ancients texts, valyrian blades, not to mention a chest that none of us seems able to open it I wonder what could be in it may be more dragon eggs?” His nasal voice forces a sneer on my face as his brows cocked upwards in silent questions. 

When I don't so much as speak he tried to press on his eyes began to narrow as he gripped tightly to Sam’s throat gripping tighter until his face turned blue and he gasped and clawed at the two-headed man's grasp. “I will only ask you one more time who are you?” 

Panic surged in me, Sam was a trusted friend we survive a lot together and I don't want anything to happen to him. I didn't have a single doubt that he would kill him and then who would be next? Ghost? Vhagar?

“I'm prince Vaegon Targaryen of house Targaryen second son of Rhaegar Targaryen descendant of Aegon the Conqueror and I can promise you if you don't let me out of here and my friends as well, fire and blood with reigned down on your city and I will kill you with whatever magic I have left.” 

My tone turned cold and filled with hate as he looked to me with a shock like he didn't believe that I was going to say such a thing to him. I simpled closed my eyes and opened my mind hoping that I could slip into Ghost's mind. 

Taking in a deep breath I felt only cold darkness swirling around me I couldn't sense Ghost and as I opened my eyes Sam gasped greedily for air as noticed a cruel smile began to pull at the freak's lips like he knew that I was trying to contact Ghost.

“Take the prince to his dragon I want him to open the cage, and the chest, it would seem each time that one fo my men try they get your little beast out of that cage, burned corpse is all we get for their effort.The cage itself sets them on fire”

His tone was cold and murderous as I felt my body go limp as a sharp snap of his finger the chains faded away allowing me to drop to my knees. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Sam he looks to be out cold but his breath grew lighter. 

In the depth of my being, I knew that if I didn't make something happened then we would all be dead by the end of the weak. I had to get Ghost and Vhagar back first they will be more heavily guarded and no offense to Sam but if I would rather have them in a fight if we run into a corner, Vhagar then Ghost then Sam then our stuff. 

“We haven't touched the books, or the weapons, we have no interest in them, they sit hidden in that little makeshift cart of yours. The only thing that we care about is eggs and magic. Maybe if you are lucky we may even allow your fat friend to leave Mantarys alive if you play your cards right.” 

I ignore him as hate flared in my own eyes as I watched the thick black walls staring back at me taunting me as the shadows watched me. I was not going to spend the rest of my life in this hell none of us would.

“Dragons are no slaves the moment that he is large enough he will rip you all to pieces, this place will burn down to the ground and we will rise from the ashes.” 

My tone cold and dark hate filling my eyes and blood rushing in my ears as the darkness swapped over me. As we made it down the long hall the tight space of the hall expanded to a large open room. Men swirled around they were all monstrous men swirled around the room their eyes were locked on the black cage were my sweet little dragon slammed eagerly against the cage. 

Vhagar looks to be larger than before his head just a bit bigger his tail coiling and lashing at the cage wall, his wings hiding his little legs. “How long have I been in that cell?” I look over to the two-headed monster stared back at me an amused look on his face. “A few days we had to knock you out cold you were raving and ranting killing my people with blue flames.” I looked to the cage watching Vhagar staring up at me with luminous eyes stared up at me awaiting orders. 

Taking in a deep breath I stumbled forward my muscles stiff and tense as my movements felt clumsy from the chains. His bright green eyes looked up at me with love and awe in his eyes. This sight of his adoring stare forced my heart to ache as his little legs were pressed firmly against the ground as his wings fluttered against his back as his shoulders tensed. 

My little dog size hatchling stared back at me the sight of him helped to put me at ease, I looked back to the man that was behind me. The two head fool stood right behind me peering at Vhagar. I knew that if we didn't play this right we would all be dead but if I did nothing we would surely be slaves to this beast. 

“Dracarys” It was only one word that could put an end to this madness, Vhagar snapped his head up looking passed me giving the men a look of hate and rage slowly filling his glowing eyes.

I began to undo the cage and open the door. As I stepped to the side the two-headed man and his guards made their way over to the cage with greed in their eyes. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I felt my own blue flames spring to life with a surge of power ran over me. As the two-headed fool stuck his face closer to the Vhagar his little head cocked to the side. 

Spiraling white and black flames shot out bathing him as blue flames arched through the sky killing the twos guards that stood at his back. Their eyes widen as flames burst to life. The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as the loud yells of a panic man filled my ears. The loud slamming of boots filled my ears as Vhagar’s wings cracked against the sky as he glided over the air as his little legs looked to be galloping through the sky. 

“Time to get Sam and Ghost and get out of here buddy” Holding my hand out he landed in my palm letting out a furious screech as I bent down and gripped tightly to the grip of the fallen monster swords. Thunderous steps filled my ears as I rushed into the hall with Vhagar at my side and a small group of monsters rushing toward us. 


	14. A Parent's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Aenarr  POV 

Valyria wasn't what I expected it to be, I thought that it might be riddled with black smoke, ash carried along with the wind. Crumpled burnt black bodies littering the ground of old Valyria. 

But I found none of that, the mainland that connects to Valyria was lively with game and grass for the horses to graze. We came just outside the burnt black borders of Valyria. The sky that had once been black and night and cracked with red veins was gone. 

I take that as a good sign that means that Aurion had to have made it here, the once billowing cones of the 14 flames were not black as night but pure white as if the flames of the earth were no longer being stoked. The ground was a thick black volcanic rock but even the bright red lava flows began to lose its luster. They were cooling and growing even slower if that were possible soon they turned black when they were fully cool. 

The Valyria looked to be calming down there was still a part of me that felt unwelcome here like the 14 flames himself here looking down on me with spite. I sighed heavily “Father you shouldn't worry so much I'm sure that Aurion is fine. My little brother is a great many things but he is no fool and he can fight.” I scoffed with worry filling my chest as I turn to look at my daughter she was only a year older than her brother but they were night and day. 

She is even-tempered, in control of her emotions at all times, kind and strong she is better with a spear then her brother could ever be with a sword. She is my pride and joy thought she could stand to be more cold and ruthless as her brother. 

If it weren't for that mess with the Tirachs daughter then I might have given her all our families holding. Her deep violet eyes looked almost luscious as her thick silver hair was pinned upward( _ Authors note: Like a ponytail)  _ as her golden armor gleamed in the light. 

Sitting at her back was her valyrian tip spear with a thick metallic shaft stared back at me as a sad smile pulled at lips. Her high cheekbones were smeared with a bit of blood as she used the back of her hand to wipe it off. Despite her slim form she exudes power, she was blessed with strength beyond her size. 

“You look lost in thought again, you get old frowning like that papa” A smile pulled at her lips as her tone grew taunting and warm. There was a gentle smile, a sparkle in her violet eyes and a teasing smile pulling at her pink lips. “Don't you worry about me princess, what is it that you wanted, I know that you didn't come here just to nag me about worrying.” 

A smugness filled my own tone as I smiled gently at her as I shook the worry that threatened to turn my heart cold. My muscles began to constrict as the golden sun bathed me as I turned away from the lookout point that gave me the perfect vantage of the city. Tents of gold and tan stared back at me as a large pavilion was erected in the camps. I could see the banner of the golden company and the second sons spinning around. 

“Mother wanted to know when we were heading into the city she wants to come to” I sighed heavily as I turn back to catch one last glimpse of the crumpling dragons and decrepit building.

“Now I was thinking about sending teams through the city, if Aurion did as he was told then the Targaryen boy, his wolf will be dead by now, Illyrio wanted the fat boy he is the son of some great lord or something and he wants him. If the Targaryen is still around then whatever group that finds him will kill him it's that simple. He served his purpose he paid for the ship and got us here and if Illyiro’s hunch is right then he found our eggs as well.” 

I watched Saehrys she had a grim look on her face as she took in a heavy breath as we started to make our way back to the pavilion the bright grass lingered just beneath our feet as she gave me a sad smile as her hand drifted along with the current like she could see the air. 

“If he didn't? What if the Targaryen boy bested Aurion then what? If what mom said about him is true he doesn't have the nerve to kill him.” Rage began to bubble in my chest as the large looming pavilion came into view the tent could have our family and a few people for the golden company.

Staring at my daughter I spoke in a cold tone. “Saehrys I don't not like the what-if the game you know that. Do you know for sure if your brother is dead?” Even as I said the words she blanches at the very mention of him guilt began to pool in her eyes as we started to get close enough to make out any form of my wife. 

Love pooled in her eyes as her short clipped hair gleam like molten gold in the light I smiled gently as Saehrys spoke in a cold tone. “No I don't but father we are putting to much stock in his Stark honor if he had honor would he have left his bride to be high and dry.” 

Her tone almost seemed guilt-ridden like she pities him or something, but she said nothing after that and we were forced into a comfortable silence. My gorgeous wife made her way over to us a wide smile on her face does in a pair of woolen pants and leather riding boots and a loose-fitting shirt. “Shall we go?” Even as she asked I felt a weak smile begin to pull at my lips as I nodded my head. 

It didn't take long to break up into small groups of 10 the black crumbling walls started back at me. The heat of the ruins was stifling, sweat dripped down my golden armor as my sword banged against my belt. 

The ruins swirled around us crumbling towers falling to pieces as dragons swirled around the tower and sat on the very tops of buildings crumbling away to nothing. One of the few buildings that were intact was a large bridge that loomed over a once active vein of lava which now cooling as water trickled in from a nearby river that had a large obstruction of rocks blocking the flow. 

When we reached the end of the bridge there sat a large building one high and mighty with large open windows that were crumpling to dust and archways that were somehow still intact. 

Making my way over to the door that was gone I could see a green light in the room. The room was circular and split up into three paths. On to the uttermost right, that path had blood dripping against the ground there was a path in the middle and a path to the uttermost left.

There was nothing but shattered bones that stared back at me, Seahrys looked at me with a grim look on her face as she turned to the path that held the trial of blood black as night. Both of our bodies gravitated to the trail with my wife at our heels. Something in the air changed a tension-filled the once empty air and there was this stenched rotting and decaying. 

When we finally made it into the room I could see valyrian swords resting on the floor discarded and that was the only thing that was discarded. I could hear the shocking grasp of my daughter as my wife cried out in agony. I felt my own rage filling my chest as I watched my son lying on the floor. 

His body bloated and blackened as white maggots fat and filled with blood and flesh continued to feast on his flesh. His blood had been dried black on his throat as he glared up at the room one hand had been clamp on his throat but even then he still died. I felt my lips gaped open in doubt as I let out a bellowing roar. That Targaryen brat will pay for this! I won't stop until the red keep is bathed in a tidal wave of blood.” 

Saehrys POV 

I watched my father bellowed with rage and my mother collapsed to her knees panic and pain filling her eyes as she looked to my brother’s bloated corpse. Tears fell down her cheeks, her lips quivered with sobs and her shoulder shook uncontrollably her legs gave out as fear filled her. 

Her manic cries bellowed off of the air as she collapsed before his body the sight was too much for me to bear. Father had to pull her back from his corpse I could hardly breathe, death clung tightly to the air threatening to choke us all. I looked to see my father his own eyes brimming with rage and tears as he called out in loud rage-filled screams but his voice cracked in between the commands. 

“Create a pyre for my son and send out more patrols I want that Targaryen brat found he has to still be here, he has no way of getting around and this is the only safe place for a runaway prince!!” I blanched away from the burning hate of his tone, I stood up making my way out of the room, way to go Aurion! I took in a heavy breath as my feet moved on impulse.

My body reacted as if I have been here a thousand times, the soft thumps of boots filled my ears as I felt the sun come bearing down on me. The sun glammed against my golden armor as my heart felt heavy but I knew that this was always a chance. 

As I watched the large building fade I could see a large castle off in the distance with large expansive balconies staring back at me. The ceiling was made out of glass and there were might gate that swirled the massive estate. 

Thick wide rivers that could fit three war galleys side by side lead to the very castle. Dragons sat on the river bank one on either side of the river except no dragon set was the same. The first two dragons on either side of the river had four legs, the next two dragons only have 2 legs and so on. Some had gills others looked like they have feathery wings. 

The sight of the statues forces a small smile to form on my face as I looked down at the dark green water moss rested on the top of the surface. Off to the side, I could see a large blockage of rocks that stops the water from flowing downwards into a large gaping chasm that the bridge connected the very building that we found my dead brother into the rest of the land. 

Something about the river called out me, like a whisper “ _ You are one of the seven you should be at the emperor's side.”  _ The whispery voice called to me, a voice that I have never heard before this moment. I looked into the water the green murky depths screamed for me to dive in. I could only glare at them I knew that there were stone men that lured in the depths of the surrounding waters.

I watched for a moment as madness gripped me I felt my hand drift to the dagger that rested on my hip. Tossing my spear to the ground, and stripped myself of my armor before I dove into the water headfirst. The coolness of the water felt refreshing against my skin as a madness gripped me forcing me to dive deeper into the water.

Shining in the darkness of water as the rushing currents threatened to blind me shining like gems in the light was three eggs. One a deep smoke gray, the other a pure white, one brilliant yellow that gleamed like sunlight. 

I knew that my father would beat me bloody if I left the eggs down here, but if I grabbed them then he would use them to kill the Targaryens. I didn't know if the Targaryen kid had eggs but I knew that there was no way to hatch them none that my father shared with me, though I know that he claims he knows of a way. 

Sighing heavily I dive deeper like it was something that I was meant to do, moving along the cold currents my heart started to thump in my chest I knew that there was something down here the moment that the currents grew strong out of nowhere. 

Terror filled me and my heart began to thump with radically as I look around the water there was a loud splash and the sense of rushing water coming towards me. Fear grips so tight to my heart that I could barely stand it but my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. Murky depth water stared back at me at the very bottom of the lake.

Terror ate away at my mind making me feel paranoid as I used my arms and legs to paddle my way through the darkness. The murky water sloshed in my ears as this strange clicking sound began to fill my ears and the darkness of the bottom of the river began to move. 

Bright enormous green eyes glared at me as they appeared out of nowhere its eyes stared back at me like gems in the light they were hovering right over the eggs. For a moment my mind went back to the silly stories that my father would tell me about the sea dragon that the iron Islanders like to talk about. What the hell was her name? Nagga! 

Could this be such a beast a sea dragon-like Nagga at first I thought the words sound like madness there is no such thing as sea dragons? But as my lungs begged for oxygen and black vision started to dance in my vision I notice the sea dragon wasn't a sea dragon at all. Its body is bright yellow, winding snake-like body, it had razor spikes running along its spine and there is a cold murderous look to its eyes. The beast at to be at least 30 feet long and hungry. 

I gripped tightly to my dagger as the beast launched forward with blinding speed as I struggled upwards my lungs burned and I needed to breathe. I tried to escape its range as my finger pulled tight to the grip of my dagger. Large jaded teeth of the beast were coming right for my face. My heart pounded so loudly in my ears that I thought surely I was going to join my brother. 

I could smell the stink of death even in the water, as the beast came within reach distance I slammed my arm down with all my might. I watched as his eye exploded and blood burst outwards. 

The beast let out a panic screech, as I swam up to the surface my mind began to pound. My mind races and my lungs burned painfully as I finally broke out to the surface. My legs paddle back and forth as the bright blue sky loomed overhead. 

Even from here I could hear the murderous bellows filling my ears I knew that my father would be lost in rage for weeks. I took in the air greedily my chest heave uncontrollably, water dripped down my face. 

Taking in a deep breath I dived back down into the water the black and green water swirled around me. I felt my legs paddling with all my might not stopping until I reached the muck gripping the three eggs I made my way back up to the surface once more. 

Swimming back the sand shores I collapse heavily taking in a few deep breaths as the sand stuck to my skin. The heat of the ruins swirled around me as the howling wind carried through the broken-down city. I still found it hard to believe that it was this easy to get here but there was a cost to it. I took in a deep breath closing my eyes and letting my head loll to the side as a frown began to pull at my lips. 

With Aurion dead, dad will go about his plan to buy the unsullied and take over all of the east before making his west. My heartbeat slowed as the heat bathed my skin as a sense of ease washed over me. I stretched out onto the sand soaking the moment in as the soft thumping of boots and the echoing roars of people rushed over. “Lady Saehrys”

The shocked voice of Harry filled my ears, as I slowly opened my eyes, I watched the older man appeared over me. Harry is portly, with a big round head, mild grey eyes and thinning grey hair that he brushes sideways to cover up a bald spot. He also happens to be the captain of the golden company. My father used all of our gold to buy him and the second sons. This was all too much he wanted to bring dragons back and I was all for that but a war. 

Well it doesn't matter now Harry has seen the eggs and the only way that he isn't telling my father about seeing them is if I killed him right here. Taking in a heavy breath I knew that wasn't an option so instead I began to rise from my spot and stared at him as I began to buckle my armor back on. “What is it, Harry?” My tone cold and murderous as rage burned in my heart I felt pity for my brother. He could be cruel and hot-headed but he is still my family and he would be greatly missed. 

I felt so conflicted he was my family but it wasn't like he didn't have it coming he was going to kill him it was self-defense he wouldn't have stopped he would have found a way to survive and that would have ended in the others death. 

Not to mention that Aurion was cruel especially, there were times that I caught him sneaking into my room at night and I knew what he wanted. Even now the thought forced a shudder down my spine as I thought back to all the times that Aurion ever raised his hand to me. 

“It's your brother, the pyre has been built we are waiting for you, my lady.” Harry's tone soft and gentle as his voice ripped me from my thoughts. I nodded my head slowly I pulled all three eggs into my hand letting my eyes fall to the pure yellow egg. 

It seemed even more radiant in than any of the other eggs. The sight of it forces something in me too stir as the starling warmth of the three eggs greeted me. I wasn't sure what to make of it but I knew that I wasn't going to have any time to think about it. 

Together with Harry, I started to make my way out of the sandpits on the bank of the river to the black volcanic ground. We walked in silence with only the occasional sideways glance at the eggs that rested in my hand. Though something in me told me that the eggs would hatch not for my father not here. But the fear of what might happen to me if I didn't agree to do this outweighed anything else. 

My father was a good man when he was in a good mood but once put into a foul mood no one is safe, well except for my mother, she had a way of soothing his madness to bad she soothed him only to avoid the sting of his hits.

The rest of us were forced to take the abuse. As we approached a large open area I could see the thick brown wood that we used for the campfires only now a body wrapped in a golden banner started back at me. The statin fabric shimmering in the light, my mother lay at the bottom of the pyre tears streaming down her face she looked broken.

Father held her gently in his arms with tenderness to his hand that I didn't think possible when he was so lost in his rage. Both of their gazes fell on me as if they heard our steps or sense the eggs. Their eyes widen with doubt as their tears and rage were forgotten if only for a moment. I looked to the white and the gray eggs that rested on either side of the yellow egg that I favored. 

“You found eggs were?” Father's voice was astonished as a fury filled my mother's eyes as she looked like she might lose her shit. “Does it matter where? We will hatch them and make the Targaryens pay. I will force Queen Lyanna to know the pain of losing her only boy I will kill Vaegon myself and burn the Targaryen family.” Hate-filled her eyes so potent that I felt like I was getting stabbed by her murderous internet. 

Father looked mad with glee, he walked over to me with strong stride taking the white and the gray egg. Both were lost in despair I could see how broken they were, I could only watch as they place the eggs near Aurion’s body before I looked to me. “Fire and blood, there is magic in the dragon lords blood, place the eggs on the pyre.” 

His tone commanding a harsh the very sound of his bitter tone force me to flinch as I nodded my head meekly, placing my own egg on the pyre. As the match was struck we watched for hours but to no avail even as the scent of burning flesh faded away the eggs rested in the ash unmarred. 

Father roared with rage as a coldness settled into his violet eyes his broad chest and large muscular shoulders were tense and wound tight. His silver hair cut short ruffled in the wind as I glared coldly at the eggs I bent down gripping tightly to my own egg clutching it to my chest sa father finally spoke after a long rage-induced pause. 

“Did you search the city for the Targaryen prince, his companion, and the wolf?” His tone cold and thick with rage as he looked over to Harry who gave him a nervous look shift to look at my mother who stared at the ashes of her son. 

Broken down and burning with grief she dropped down to the white egg taking it gently in her hands. A shocking look formed on her face and I knew that she could feel the burning heat of life within the egg as well. 

When only a nervous no left his lips, the captain of the Second Seconds spoke in a cocky voice, “Sir, we might not know where the dragon prince is but you have the eggs and I have traveled the world a thousand times around. I have heard that the people of the Asshai have secret techniques to hatching eggs they might know something that you can try” 

Asahi he had to be kidding me I turned to look at Daario the captain of the second son and a smug smile on his face as his one golden teeth gleamed in the light. His deep blue hair stared back at me, his three forked beards braided with gold started back at me. Father looked like he might have said no but mother looked ready to make the Targaryens suffer. 

“We are making our way to the Asahi if the 14 flames took our son they aren't going to give us dragons to get our revenge we will try the spellbinders in asshai.” Doubt filled me I don't know how much of this was a good idea but what could I say that wouldn't earn me their wraith. Dragons are dead from the world and they lost their son in that pursuit if they don't get dragons out of it, then all of this will be all for not to them. 

But to trust the spellbinders of asshai we would never make it out of there alive. Doubt began to creep into my heart as a little voice told me to run before things got really bad. But the pining stare of my mother lost in her grief and the hate in my father’s eyes force obedience to rise in me as worry ate away at me, it looks like this war is going to be unavoidable but which side should I be on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What side do you think Seahrys should choose


	15. Mean While Back In Westeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day I'm thinking of uploading one more or two let me know what you guys think

Aegon POV 

The heat of the city swirled around me the soft crystal blue pool allowed for a sense of calm to wash over me as I walked next to my soon to be a good sister. It has been a year since Vae left the city and yet here Myrcella stood. In the hopes that he would return, a girl with pride and sense would have just run home giving up on the engagement. 

Maybe if she had done that and news traveled to the east then maybe Vae would come home. With each passing day, father grows surer that Vaegon died in the shipwreck. 

Lyanna thinks that he still lives, she says that she can feel it in her bones. News of the shipwreck came out shortly after the twin's birth but words hasn't reached the ears of the council or the city father wouldn't allow it to the bells would not ring before his body rest at father’s feet. 

Daenerys, Rhaenys, and Lyanna are 100% positive that Vaegon is alive, while father grows more confident that he is dead, Viserys doesn't seem interested in anything but Sansa his northern beauty who he fawns over. I was on the fence it could go either way instead I stood there with a golden hair emerald eyes beauty stared at me. She was two years younger then Vae and three years younger then me that would make her 13.

She still had a young child like air about her as she let her hand tread along the water causing ripples to arrive in the blue water. The cloudless sky loomed overhead the golden sun burned with power as its heat burned my skin. Sweat dripped down my back raing like buckets of water being poured on me. I could only stare at Myrcella as my shirt clung to my body and the heat threatened to rob me of my strength. 

Today was an unbearably hot day, “When do you think that your brother will be home? Surely whatever business he has in the east is to be concluded and soon I would hope.” Her tone is gentle yet polite and cordial as if remembering that I'm an heir to the iron throne as well as family united in the sight of the gods. 

A sad smile formed on my face as I looked to Myrcella her own green eyes were filled with worry as she clasped her hands together as if she were praying to the seven for their wisdom and help. The sight of her pureness and gentleness force pity in my heart as I looked to the cooling river. 

Letting my finger mingle with the gentle waters that cooled my fevering skin. Dipping my whole hand in I listened to the slosh of water as I spoke in the most intuitive voice as the lies pooled from my lips. 

“I'm sure any day now my lady, Ser Whent and Ser Martell went to retrieve them I'm sure that he is safe with two of the best knights in all of the seven kingdoms at his side. But surely Lady Myrcella you would be more comfortable at HighGarden with your family and friends it must get lonely here. we all have our duties to the court, and in those times you are left alone with no one to talk to.” 

My tone gentle and kind I had hoped that she would leave for if she did, I hope that she would take her aunt with her. Lyanna has told us all about how the golden rose talk at length about how she would make a perfect bride for Vaegon. That her niece is no true Tyrell everyone knows of the rumors but for the family of the reach to agree to their truth that says a lot about the validity to them. 

Myrcella gave me a warm gentle smile as she shook her head vehemently as he gave me wide eyes filled with confidence. “I don't mind my prince truly it is far more lively here than at the garden parties at the Reach. I'm not all that lonely to tell you the truth your father's court is so colorful and lively.”

Her tone loving and filled with a radiance that let me know that she truly meant every word. Again pity began to well in me I knew that if Vaegon was alive he might not come home or he might. If he does I feel even more pity for the girl in front of me, for he will never love her the way that he loves Dany. 

Though the thoughts of Lyanna talking to the golden roses and the rumors that filled the air. If she is no true Tyrell then she holds no lands or titles she is nothing more than a bastard which means that the agreement would be null in void and Vae could come home. That spurred an idea in my mind as I looked to the gentle tone as emerald green eyes shone in the light as she stared up at me. 

“My lady if you don't mind me asking why is it that your aunt and even great grandmother claim that you aren't a true Tyrell?” My tone is suggestive and cool as I looked to cooling water my finger running along the currents of the smooth water as Myrcella blanched at the very mention of the rumor force a sour taste in her mouth. 

Despite who her mother is firey and commanding, Myrcella is far more gentle in nature and nervous around men, even now it looked like she was trying to shrink away from my line of question. 

I could see the doubt and pain that swirled in her green eyes and I knew that she must have heard those rumors all her life. Hell, I grew up on those rumors even since her elder brother was first presented at the court of HighGarden. 

Her younger brother Tommen looked like a Lannister, her elder brother looked like a Lannister, she looked like a Lannister. It was hard to believe that they were Tyrells because they didn't look like Tyrells. But if there is no basis to these rumors then they just slanderous lies that threaten to break apart two great houses. 

“The queen of thorns thinks that I'm no true Tyrell because I and my brothers take more after our mother than our father. They are nothing more than harmful rumors they are trying to use it as a way to get his grace to change the agreement so that Prince Vaegon would marry her instead of me. There is no truth to these lies, my prince, I swear to you.” 

Her tone is weak yet gentle as I nodded my own head I looked out over the cool pool surrounded by thick high trees and beds of flowers to see my sister and the golden rose Margaery both sitting in the gazebo drinking tea as they looked over the bustling gardens filled with servants. Curiosity began to fill me what could she be planning over there. 

Rhaenys POV 

Margaery has thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes. She has a slender but womanly figure with smooth and unblemished pale skin and small breasts.

She showed off her figure well with a tight green ground that was radiant with lace sleeves and no back. Margaery is fair and lovely, with a shy and sweet smile that I knew hid her devious intent well and force a hunger to hide behind kind eyes.

Though she hid it well I knew that she was just as cunning and calculating as her grandmother she is sharp as a whip and dangerous as any swordswoman when that cunning tongue of her began to waggle. Even now she looked me up and down with gentle eyes. I unlike her didn't wear a flowery gown instead I wore my leather riding pants and sleeveless white shirt drenched in my sweat. 

She caught me just after a ride while I was still high on the euphoria of my freedom on horseback, she asked me to talk with her in the garden. I knew what I must of the stink of horse and sweat but even then she insisted that we talk so here I sat. I knew that my brother walked somewhere about these same ground with Lady Myrcealla Tyrell. Looking to Margaery she gave me a sweet smile as she sipped her tea. 

“I heard that you are quite the swordsman?” Her tone almost taunting as she gave me a smug little smile and a cocked brow stared back at me. Her thick curls fell down her face as she tucked them firmly behind her ear as I smiled sweetly at her my skin began to crawl from the thick layer of sweat that still rested upon my skin. 

“Yes, my mother is of Dorne, women there are built different stronger better than those that would allow themselves to be used and controlled by men. My uncle and father taught me how to fight with a sword, I was taught matters of war by a Maester just like any boy. If a war comes during my reign I won't hide meekly behind the walls like the queens that had come before me. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” 

Even as I said the words I could feel my own temper threatening to bristle I had no tolerance for coy words and smug jabs not with this heat not with the trying times that have befallen my family in the past year. 

“I meant no offense princess if that is how you have taken it then I'm truly am sorry I just thought that we could talk just us girls about your brothers, Prince Vaegon actually.” 

Her coy tone seemed to rub me the wrong way as her brown eyes sparkled with joy and warmth. I didn't trust it but if I could get some information about these rumors then so be it. I know Vaegon is alive I see it in my dreams, when he comes home he will not marry some bastard girl, if she is no true Tyrell then the engagement should be put to a swift end. 

But if this is nothing more than a ploy by a sour old woman and an ambitious girl then I will be more than simply annoyed, I'll be murderous. But I hid my rage and annoyance behind a sly smile and a warmth in my tone as I nodded my head and spoke in a welcoming voice. 

“It would seem that my brother is the most sought after prince in all of the world. Let me guess you think that you should wed him instead of your niece am I right to assume that?”

My tone is cozy and warm as I pulled a white porcelain cup to my lips the heat of the tea steamed against my face as white steam billowed into my face. Warming my skin even more than the sun, I looked over to Margaery nodding her head politely as she spoke with that same coy smile on her face and a dangerous devious twinkle in her eyes. 

I knew that she was planning something as her lips pulled into a mocked frown as sadness began to well in her eyes. She clasped my left hand that rested on the glass table that rested before us. 

“I'm sorry to say princess but your brother would be marrying a bastard girl with no riches, lands, or titles. She is a child born of incest between Ceresi and Jaime Lannister.” 

Even as she spoke I could hear it in her words she believed it vehemently that Myrcella and her brother were nothing more than bastards. But what poof did then have so they favored her mother's side of the family.

Does that mean that I'm no true Targaryen because of my skin and hair take after the Martell side of my family? The thought left a sour taste in my mouth and hate to rage in my heart, can a child not favor their mother without being thought of as a bastard? 

“What proof do you have to this claim, they are half Lannister it would be strange if they didn't take after their mother.” Even as I said the words I could see the wheels turning in her mind like she expected this outcome. 

“Well princess for starts the month that the firstborn bastard Joffery was conceived Lady Ceresi was at the rock visiting Ser Jaime, my brother was not with her. When Myrcella was convinced Ser Jaime came to HighGarden for Joffery’s name day. Not shortly after the tourney and celebrations were over Lady Ceresi announces that she is pregnant. Finally, there is Tommen a sweet boy but no Tyrell not in the least, when he was conceived my brother was at the Arbor talking over trade with Lord Redwyne he had no hand in creating these children would your father waste such a brilliant prince on such an unworthy girl and her lying family.” 

She has some good points how could they be lawful children if her lawful husband wasn't in the same home when they were created. But to suggest that Lord Tywin the king's hand knew that her granddaughter is a bastard and still propose that she married my brother. Surely that is more than a little far fetched the thought force doubt to worm its way into my mind but all these situations couldn't be overlooked.

I moved my lips to speak only to see Aegon he sat on the other side of the garden a sad smile on his face as he nodded his head to me as if he had heard something of consequence. I could see Lady Myrcella’s golden locks spilling around her shoulders as her green eyes were lit up with worry. Finally, I turned back to Margaery and spoke in a cool tone. 

“That is some damning evidence that we can not overlook I will bring this to my father's attention. I must get going but if I asked it of you, would you retake your account to my father?” My tone is smooth and regal as I stood up with ease and grace. Despite behind covered in dirt and grime from my ride, I am still, after all, a princess. 

Margaery jumped to her feet with ease and poise as she nodded her head a small smile on her face. I knew that she thought that she manipulated me and I let her think that. I felt my smile rise to my face, as my voice filled with mocked gratitude and relief.

“Thank you, my lady, you have done our family a great service we will weed this snakes out of the grass and this service you have done will not be forgotten.” 

With those coy words and mocked pleasantries I made my way out of the gardens my back tense and my skin slick with sweat, out of the corner of my eyes, I could see shimmering silver hair staring back at me and cool violet eyes and I knew that Aegon was flocking to my side. 

“I see you were with the Tyrell girl should I be jealous” His tone was mocking and warm as I watched him appear to my right side. He brought my hand to his lips I could see his smooth skin brushing against my own. Forcing a tingly warmth to spread throughout my body. “Nonsense my sweet brother I had heard something interesting about the rumors what about you?” 

Aegon shrugged his shoulder as his nimble calloused fingers interlaced with my fingers, his warm calloused hand melded with my own as he spoke in a cavalier voice.

“Nothing new really just the usual rumors though it would seem that this rumor while new to the capital is a common well-known fact in High Garden when I brought it up she looked to flinch away like the mere mention of the rumor hurt her.” Interesting but what would father think of the things that we learned. 

Rhaegar POV 

The heat of summer was stifling and swirling threatening to choke me as I poured over accounts of harvest with one eye while the other was focused on the sweet babe in my lap. Viserra giggled and mumbled nonsense as she looked up at me with wide lalic eyes, they were vibrant and warm as she yanked playfully at my silver braid. 

Her soft giggles filled the air as I looked to Lyanna she sat opposite of me on the other side of my desk, her eyes were racing over reports from the night's watch. 

They had left a few of the wildings pass the walls but only those that agreed to put down arms against the people of Westeros and bend the knee before the true king. They now colonized the gift planting food in the rich lands to help stockpile for winter. But there was still a large portion of men that were attacking the wall and they would need more men. 

In her lap sat baby Valerion he chews eagerly on his chubby little fist as he stared up at us with confusion filling his eyes. Stormy gray eyes began to well up with tears as he screeched and bellow for attention. I could only chuckle at my son as Lyanna gave him a weak smile. 

Leaving her paper for another time she began to bounce him until he calmed down when his wails ended she spoke in a gentle voice her eyes never leaving Valerion’s face. 

“I'm going to have the black cells cleaned out and see if there are men in the city willing to go to the wall. There are plenty of men with no job and in need of food.” 

I nodded my head in agreement we would have to do something about the food. Right now we are at peace but even still the city is not large enough to house everyone and there isn't enough food. Stores are bring brought to the fields all across the seven kingdoms.

“That's a good idea, I'm getting the stonemasons and metal workers together in the morning to talk about expanding the city those that aren't on the renovation project of the Dragon pits will start working on creating new houses and shops of unsettled lands…..” 

My voice was caught off by the opening of the door I watched as Aegon, Rhaenys, Daenerys, and Elia walked into the room. Each of them had a serious look on their faces as they broke into the room.

Rhaenys looked the most excited out of all of them. Her eyes were lit up with fury and her lips were pulled into a grim line twisting her beauty into some cold and dark.

“We must talk about Vaegons engagement to Lady Myrcella, I had a talk with the golden rose. It would seem that Ceresi three children were conceived at times where her brother Garlan was nowhere near Ceresi but Jaime Lannister was, she will testify to those accounts” Even as she said those words annoyance flashed into my heart but before I could even say a word in argument Rhaenys counted to speak. 

“Margaery even went as far as to say that Lord Tywin knew that this child is not his lawful granddaughter and that she had no titles, lands, or riches of any kind but instead is nothing more than a bastard.” 

Even as she said the words I watched Aegon rise to defend her, “I asked Lady Mrycella about it and she flinched away from the fact, she made it clear that this is a known fact in her family and HighGarden.” 

I sighed heavily as I leaned back into my chair and glared coldly at them both this would be a great outrage if I bought this before the proud lord who knows what would happen to our alliance with them. Hate-filled my chest but doubt and confusion swirled in my mind. 

Did I lose my son for nothing? Is she is nothing more than some bastard making a power play for her family? Such a sweet girl I could hardly believe that but Lady Olena is no fool and she wouldn’t stomp on one of High Gardens most prized flowers unless she had some proof. I let out a heavy breath as I looked to my children then Elia who let out a heavy breath her chocolate brown eyes studied my face as she spoke. 

“I can't speak to what either of our children has seen or heard but we both know what kind of schemes and lie the Lannister would create just for the sake of power. But they also have a great military force and gold that we rely on if you do consider at least speak with Garlan first.” 

Her words were wise and as I shifted to see the fierce look in Dany and Lyanna eyes I knew that neither one of them wanted Vaegon to marry this girl if he ever does return from the east. Taking in a heavy breath I could feel my shoulder slump as I spoke in a cool tone.

“Very well I will send a letter to Garlan asking him and only him to come to the capitol in the hopes of speaking to him. For now, no one brings this up with Lord Tywin we don't need another rebellion not now” With a heavy breath I looked to my family and I could only hope that all of these lies and rumors to end without bloodshed.


	16. Welcome To Asshai

Saehrys POV 

There was darkness around the city it hung heavy in the city it was ominous and cold the walls, the building, even the port were made with the same kind of black stone that seemed to be drinking in the light. The coldness of the city force shivers of regret and doubt to form in my mind I didn't dare make my way from the ship. My heart thundered in my chest, pounding so loud that I couldn't breathe. 

I gripped tightly to my spear in my right hand, my heart thunders with panic as my shield rested on my left hand the leather strap dug deep into my wrist as the steel shield and my golden armor no longer shimmered in the light but reflected the darkness. 

Father stood at the bow of the ship over the months that it took us to get to Asshai they were changing right before my eyes my mother who had once been happy and brilliant. A shining light in the madness of our family was cold and detached.

The only time that she smiled as when she was recounting memories of Aurion with father. Or when they planned on how they would take the Unsullied from Astapor, the fleets of the Yunakish and all of their gold, they were going to take the slave cities than the rest as many free cities as they could build up their military force so that all of the east would be fighting the west and then some. 

Father grew colder with each passing moment, he wasn't a man who laughed and joked carelessly but when he did his smile could light up a whole continent. Now blood lust shone in his eyes all the time. He had a permanent vein that bulge in his neck from his constant rage when he tried I could feel the hate and blood lust with each blow that they landed against me and others. I knew that dragons would make their rage worse but it would also slow their progress. 

The dragons wouldn’t be ready to mount for years, I would get at least a few years to sway them or stop them. After that when they are in the large enough they will mount their dragons and unleash fury upon innocent people upon the targaryens. I wanted no part in it, but the eggs are kept under constant guard and not even I was allowed near the other two eggs. 

My yellow egg even now sat in my cabin locked away where no one could take it or use it, but now as we sat on the cold deck with my parent's hand in hand as they watched the city shrouded in the darkness staring back at me. A thrust in their back would solve this but a twisted part of me still loves them thought that they could be saved.

We went Volantis first gather the ships of the Golden company and made out way here it was a long few months the trip was grueling men died on sea and each time father would have them burned in the hope that the eggs would hatch but each time it was another man butchered and burned and it was all for not. 

“Saehrys we are going to shore hand us your eggs and stay on the ship, make sure that no one comes aboard the fleet who shouldn't.” His tone cold it didn’t contain any love only a coldness that sat heavy in the air. 

I walked quickly to the cabin with long easy strides that allowed me to walk down to my cabin. Gripping tightly to the yellow diamond scale eggs I notice small spikes that rested on the left and right side of the egg.

The gleaming shimmering scales stared back at me the egg-filled me with warmth and dread, as I walked out of the cabin, how many people would have to die for this egg to hatch the thought force fear to fill my chest. 

My quick strides brought me back to my father were a thick iron chest stared back at me I could already see their eggs resting in chest white and gray started back at me. Sighing heavily trepidation filled me as I looked to my father as I place the egg into the chest. As they made their way from the ship I could see the tension that formed in both of their bodies as they descended the ramp. 

Aenarr POV 

Blackwater stared back at me slashing and slapping at the hull of the ship as rolling mist settled on the water. The air is cold and thick, the haunted air swirled around me as Saera gripped tightly to my hand. The golden company was with me while the second sons were resting at the ship with Saehrys. 

The buildings, streets, and walls of Asshai are all made out of black stone that seems to drink the light making the city appear to be a dark and gloomy place. Structures include bazaars, halls, hovels, palaces, and temples. The largest building of the city was a temple that rested at the top of the hill, even here I could hear the loud murmuring of those that were praying to R'hllor. 

My heart thumped in my chest widely even I who had no magic of my own I could sense the power that radiated from the land in which we walked. “It's so dark here” Saera spoke in a low tone as she looked through the high mighty building that swirled around us. 

Some of our crew had perished along the way here for these dark building that swirled around us with an eerie sensation. Gray scales took some of our men, hunger took others, some were just sick and flung themselves over bored. “There spellbinders they work with shadows they can't do that in a place of light.” 

Even as I watched the blank empty streets only darkness swirled around me as Saera pressed herself firmly to my side. I felt my mind wondering to Aurion, is he in a place like this, of nothing but darkness. 

Or is there really seven heavens and seven hells and if so what hell or heaven is he in? Worry, doubt, grief, the rage they swirled around me like a never-ending storm, there wasn't a day that I didn't close my eyes and see a bloated corpse of my son. That I didn't hear my wife tortured screams. 

Taking in a heavy breath I tried to clear my mind as I looked to the pale white grass that stared back at me. A shudder rushed down my side as the cold air swirled around me despite being in the lands of the endless summer. I looked too dark blank streets, Saera glared coldly at the empty street. 

I knew that all of the people in the town had to be at the bonfire or hidden away in their homes far from us. I could see the orange flames licking against the sky. Black smoke rises into the sky as the darkness lurched around me the moonlight pale and white bathing the city in a ghostly glow. 

With long heavy strides and the thumping of the boots filling my ears as I looked back to see the golden company marching behind me. The thick iron chest rested behind a group of 10 men well protected. 

Our long strides and steady pace allowed us to get to the temple quickly only to find a large crow's 100s of people were gathered around the temple. All of them had dark eyes resting on the fire as they repeated the same mantra. “For the night is dark and full of terrors” 

Though as I looked to the temple there were two large doors made out of the same black stone that drank in the light as the city. Except for standing firm in front of the temple is a woman her eyes gaze over the both of us. 

She has long hair the color of burnished copper and pale, unblemished skin that glows in the light. She is slender and graceful, and taller than most knights that I have seen. She has full breasts, a narrow waist, and a heart-shaped face her eyes are a deep red and her ruby red lips pulled into a known gi smile as she spoke in a deep voice, with an eastern accent. Her red ruby choker glow in the light as she spoke. 

“Lady Saera, Lord Aenarr, we have been awaiting you, where is lady Seahrys she was supposed to be with you?” When she spoke in a low questioning voice all the sound stopped when I looked to the people that rested at my back they had all stopped preaching their cold beady eyes were locked on us. 

“On the ship with the rest of my men ready to storm the city if anything should happen to me or my wife.” My tone cold and threatening hate burned in my voice as the red woman in her silks didn't look the least bit fazed by the threat. She only gave me a firm nod and my wife a polite smile as she spoke in a cold tone. 

“Come with me” Her long flowy silk robes swirled around at her feet as she makes her way to the large temple doors. They open with a low screech and a loud thud, as they move as if on their own. I didn't like the fact that they knew who I was, they must have known that we were coming today or else they wouldn't have been waiting here. I turned to my wife there was a desperation in her eyes that outweighed her caution I know she wanted the power to make them pay.

Taking in a deep breath we both made our into the large looming doors silence and darkness swirled around me as we made our way into the temple.“Who are you and how do you know of us?” A large foyer with two sets of spiraling staircases stared back at one staircase went to another floor to the right while the other was a staircase that went to the left. A long path looked at the front of the foyer.

Saera’s tone cold and questioning as her eyes studied the red woman I had my own doubts could this have been some kind of magic. The red woman turned back her red eyes gleamed as she gave us an all-knowing grin before walking off down a long corridor. 

“Simple we saw you in flames the god R'hllor has sent us here to guide you no matter may think we are your simple servants.” Her voice cold and knowing, her face had no emotion except for the red-lipped smile and the shimmering knowing red eyes. 

Only Harry and the men that carried the chest of eggs were allowed into the temple after that a heavy thud of both of the doors slammed shut behind them. I could hear the heavy thunk that forces Saera to jump just a bit. As we walked down the long winding corridor I watched a brazier with flames of green and blue bursting to life. 

Harry tried to keep his nervousness hidden and a panic swirled around the men that held the chest. I knew that they were wary about the spellbinders I knew that none of them wanted any part of this but if this is what it took to get my vengeance to get my justice then so be it. The long winding corridors stared back at me it had taken a few moments but the brazier lit the way to large steel doors that stared back at me.

There was something ominous to the air as I watch the red priestess staring back at me hate-filled my eyes as the doors gave way to a large library. The shelves lined the wall from the ceiling to the floor. The scent of dust and mold filled my nose, a large table with 12 seats stared back at me. 

Stacks of books lay forgotten on the table and among them sitting at the head of the table was an older man with leathery white skin and wrinkled that litter his face. His eyes were squinted as his finger ran along with the dusty pages of old books. 

Behind him rested a brazier I watched the flames flicker as shadows dance along the walls as the flames change colors. First a deep orange then a wildfire green, then a bright blue and a dazzling crimson, shimmering gold, deep purple, pretty pinks and so on. Each color took my wife's breath away. Dropping my hand she stalked over to the magical flames engrossed but something felt wrong to me. 

My men place the chest on the table with a sharp thud, I watched the flames as Saera her fingers danced along with the flames but not for too long I could smell her finger as she snatched them away before they could be burned. We stood there in silence as the red woman stood so that she rested behind the elder man. He wore fine robes of silk were colored red like the other priest of R'hllor. 

“Dragons are starting to wake under the sun of Asshai and Old Valyria I have seen it in my vision and as the other spellbinders. Even the wargs and skin changes of the West see it in their green dreams. The reign of dragons is coming back and the Targaryens are going to play a vital role. There are the choices that could change the outcome of this coming war but no matter the choice the Targaryens are vital but you want to kill them all, don't you?” 

The very mention of Targaryens force hates to fill my chest as my eyes turned cold and filled with hate. His eyes were pale blue almost a white-like color as he looked up from his books a cold look in his eyes. His eyes shifted to the chest as he turned to look at me with cold hate in his eyes. “I will not help you bring down fire and blood to their doorsteps, I will not let you hatch those eggs” 

He stops a cold look of hate in his eyes as he turned to look at the red woman who looked utterly shocked at his words. Her own eyes were cold and confused as I looked to the old man. I could tell that she didn't expect the elder present to say those words I'm sure that she truly thought that her people would help me.

“Escort them out of here and never bring them back” His tone cold and cruel as he walked out the room not saying a single word to them. The heavy slam of the door filled my ears as rage began to fill my chest as I glared at his retreating form. But the knowing tone of the red women thick and heavy filled the air. 

“The Targaryen was not the only one that made it out of the doom, but of course you know that by now and I'm sure that there were plenty of dragonlords in Volantis. I'm sorry for the old man he believes that a Targaryen will usher in a new wave of magic, dragons, and age of heroes. He won't help you but I will” 

Her knowing tone to force my head to snap up, my eyes narrowed as I glared at her I could, “Why would you do that?” I glared coldly at her as my wife moved swiftly at my side a dangerous look burned in her purple eyes as she gave me a cold dangerous look that said don't trust her. But trusting her has nothing to do with it, this is all about dragons I care nothing about prophecies. 

“I think you are that family that will bring the new age of heroes, I'm sure that you have tried to hatch the eggs, with fire and blood, but you need magic, I provide the magic and the blood all you have to do is kill them.” 

Her scheming tone didn't sit well with me the thought of it force shivers down my spine as I looked to my wife. She nodded her head firmly as I turned to look to Harry he didn't look the least bit interested in it.

In fact, he looked like he wanted to flee from the room altogether but he stood firm by the head of the table where the eggs rested contently in the chest if we hatched the eggs we would be a step above all over dragon lords that might have survived. I nodded my head as I looked to my wife then back to the red woman.

“Then let's do it” My wife’s voice echoed off the walls, the rage, and hate that filled her heart whipped away what even hesitating. A smug grin pulled at my own face as I turned to look to Harry he looked unnerved. 

His eyes shifted from me to my wife than to the red women a strangeness filled the air as I spoke in a cold tone. “Start with the priest that denied us rally the men and kill them all, send word to the Second Son and my daughter to join the fight anyone at the bonfire is to be slaughtered.”

A tense silence filled the air as Harry made his way out of the room with two sellswords rushing after him. Saera looked at me with cunning eyes and a cruel smile that pulled at her lips, “I will stay with the eggs you go and kill them all, for our son and all that we have lost” 

Hate-filled her eyes and blood lust lace her voice as she walked over to me with slow steady steps, her hands reached for my belt stealing a dagger with a gilded golden blade. A look of determination burning on her face as she spoke. “Go for Aurion for all that our family has lost.” 

I nodded my head the thought of my son his bloated body flashed before my eyes taunting me laughing at me until my blood rushed and my heart pumped. I made my way out of the long cool hall. My long strides carried me through the black wall and flickering flames the thunderous crash of my steps didn't drown out the growing panic screams. 

As I got out of the long corridor and into the large opening shall I could see an old man collapsed on the ground wet gurgles leaving his breath as he grasping at the air. Blood pooled from his lips and he clutched at his chest a gash wide and deep ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. 

I glared down coldly at him as madness gripped me, I walked swiftly from the foyer and into the yard. The once bright brilliant bonfire began to die down. People rushed in panic blood erupting into the sky as some tried to escape the slaughter. Golden armor shined in the light as I yelled out in a raspy voice. 

“Kill them all” I would screech in a thick raspy voice as loud booming voice play in the background. The scent of death, shit, and piss filled the air clouding up my sense as all-out slaughter ran before my eyes widen with doubt and fear. I would kill them all an I would end them and dragons would rise from the ashes.


	17. The Great Grass Sea Is A Dangerous Place

Vaegon POV 

It had been 2 years since I left home and 1 year since we escaped Old Valyria and Mantarys, Vhagar flew overhead his wings the same pure white glittering like diamonds in the sun his scales shined like jewels. He is about the size of a horse now and for the most part, his body is the purest of black only his horns that grew larger by the day sitting on top of his head in the shape of a crown change. The stems were still a deep black but the points of the end are pure white.

The same could be said for the spikes that ran up and down his back while the spikes on his tail are pure white not a single hint of black. His legs were growing thick and muscular his front legs scales reflect the light bathing the ground in black color. His back legs were hidden by his expansive wings. 

His emerald green eyes grew a dark jade green but they are still as luminous as before, his wings span is about 15 feet and growing wider by the day. He grew faster and more savage in the grasslands then he ever did in the cites nears old valyria. Even now he encircled me his shadow falling over me as his lips curled back slightly. 

Thick black razor-sharp teeth the shape of daggers gleaming in the morning light as his eyes searched the land with a hunger. The thick grass of the Dothraki sea stared back at me, brilliant and gleaming in the light the air warm and fresh, fresher than it had ever been in the capitol. I knew that if I went west of here I would reach Qohor which is only a few hours from here. 

But first, we need to find a cave for Sam and Ghost to hide out with the cart the great grass sea was filled with Dothraki hordes that would kill us and take our loot, we have been lucky so far but there is no telling when they could come after us this out in the open. The last city that we were in was Volantis we pick up supplies and disappeared Mantarys taught me that nowhere was safe when magic and dragons are involved. 

One thing that I had heard that was interesting when I went to Volantis was that my father had apparently sent two of his knights and a contingent of 100 men if not more to come to find me. From what I heard they made their way from pentos all the way to the slave city-states. Even now I knew that they had to be searching for me across the plains and everywhere in between. That wasn't the only thing that I saw when I was in Volantis. 

I had to be going crazy because I swore that I saw people with silver hair and violet eyes boarding a ship but when I went to the port they told me that was the golden company and Second Sons were taking a journey with rich patrons. I didn't think much of it with my own stuff going on I did know that there was no place in the free cities for me to hide not with magister in the pockets of a dragon lord family. 

Ghost nuzzled my hand his teeth grazing my hand his hot slava force me to chuckle gently as I looked down to his blood-red eyes study up at me, his smooth white fur felt perfect tangled in my fingers. Calming me down as the soft neighs of the horse began to fill my ears as I looked to see the mare that started the sound.

A sturdy mare stood in front of the cave soft chocolate brown fur stared back at me wide brown eyes no longer wide with fear. She had gotten used to both the dangerous dire wolf and the flying terror that is Vhagar. 

Sam since he joined my journey nearly a year and a half ago has thinned out there were times before and after Mantarys that we ran out of food. He was thinning growing leaner as his fat turned to muscle but he was still a craven. 

Ghost and Vhagar had an easy enough time finding food and where they feel so inclined they bring back portions of their hunt for me and Sam. But there are other days when their hunger is too much for them to bear and they ripped their prey apart leaving nothing but bones. 

Today thought things were going to be different I'm making my way too Qohor with Vhagar hiding amongst the clouds ready to attack if need be. I need to get a new handle for my sword and dagger so that I might be able to fight properly without injuring myself. 

On top of that I am going to take one of the rubies from the chest I had found in old Valyria we needed food supplies. Even the frayed edges of my stomach were beginning to gnaw on itself. I never knew what hunger was until I spent days in the grassy plains of the east with no food and barely any water.

It didn't sit right with me selling off the rubies that we collected from Valyria I could sense magic coming off of them and they amplified my own magic I could feel it. That was why I chose to use the rubies in the making of both of the pommels for my weapons but even then something didn't sit right with me. 

But then another part of me screamed for me to sell them, if the old gods wanted me to keep all of those rubies then they should have provided us with some food for this journey they didn't so I had to do what I had to do. 

One ruby would get me a month's worth of food if not more and I needed my weapons in mint condition I would be fighting long after this day. That is if I don't get caught by my father or the Dothraki first.

“Do you have to leave Ghost with me it would be safer if he was with you my prince, I wouldn't feel right having him with me and knowing that at any moment you could be delivered to Aenarr and his men.”

Sam soft pleading tone filled my ears I knew that he was right that there is always a chance that they have allies even here this far east. Qohor is a city of magic it's known as the city of sorcerers. I'm sure that they knew a great deal about magic and Aurion’s family is trying to find a way to revive dragons. I'm sure going to Qohor would make sense to them but I doubt that they would be thinking rationally if they have found their son's body. 

For a moment I let myself feel remorse but I knew that it was either them or me and right now I don't have time to worry about them. I smiled gently at Sam giving him a warm look as I spoke in a smooth tone. Sam was as much my brother as Aegon was we fought to get out of Mantarys together. Monsters, mad warlocks, they all fell before us and now starvation was staring us down the face and I wouldn't let it take us. 

“We need food, we need water, our clothes are worn down our shoes are falling apart we need supplies and now offense Sammy but I don't think that you could be very persuasive during a negation for food’

I turned to look at the cave darkness staring back at me the soft drops of water filled my ears as they dropped from the rock wall. Sam looked at the dark blackness with regret swirling around us both. His blue eyes wide with fear and resistance as he glared at me defiantly and determined. “Prince Vaegon you can't” 

I tried not to blanch away at his assertiveness to not show my rage in any way, I learned early on that Vhagar feeds off my emotion and at times of my great rage he burned those that incurred my wrath. Though grant it that saved my life this time would only cause Sam some pain. 

As if sensing my rising rage Vhagar slammed into the ground at my side, his front claws dug up the earth as his back legs trampled the grass until there isn't anything left but dying weeds. His long coiling neck nuzzled me with impatience, his luminous jade eyes stared up at me demanding attention. 

Chuckling I watched his black tail still with anticipation as his heat pooled off of him, enveloping me as I racked my fingers along with his black scales. They were growing harder by the day hotter too. Soft hisses and purrs of approval left his scaly lips as his large blocky head greeted me. Running my left and under his chin, I gripped tightly to his chin running my index finger along his scally chin while my right hand rested on his neck. Running long tender strokes along his neck as he stared deep into my eyes. 

Ghost stood mute at my side as we all looked at Sam, his pale blue eyes studied me and then Vhagar and Ghost. “It will be fine Sam, Vhagar is young but he is still a dragon one that breathes fire down on my enemies and he is to fast for them to catch I will be fine. Stay in the cave and don't leave until you hear from me or Vhagar’s roar.” 

Stone-cold and final my voice boomed off of the empty air as the sun bathed us both unrelenting heat, my once pale skin now browned by the sun. Smiling gently at him I could see the way that he shook his head heavily as he spoke in a more firm and resolute voice. “Then we can go together” 

A heavy sigh left my lips as I leaned further back on my heels as I looked to the cart that I knew was going to be in the back of the cave. All the way in the back hidden in such thick darkness that people couldn't see the cart even if they did wonder here.

“Someone has to watch the cart and make sure that the goods are stolen. If we both go then no one will be protecting the cart you and Ghost will stay here and I will go to see the city about some weapons and supplies.” 

With a small smile, I began to make my way over to the horse running a gentle hand along her neck carting my fingers through her mane. “Stop worrying Sam I'm going to be fine and I'm coming back just don't leave the cave okay no matter what and try not to make a sound we are getting further inland into the great grass sea and soon the Dothraki will be all that we see. I'm going to keep the horse here she needs rest and so do you. Ghost keep an eye on them and don't eat the horse.” 

Ghost gave me an insulted stare his blood-red eyes running cold as if to say don't insult me. I spun sharply on my heels the soft jingle of three rubies resting in my pocket. Vhagar’s wings cracked against the sky as he took off using his legs to push off to increase his speed. 

“Alright, Vhagar lets go” I felt my worn shoes dig deep into the ground as I force myself forward. Running at my top speed with Vhagar flying overhead with the furious crack of his wings echoed in my ears and three rubies jingled in my pocket. 

Sam POV 

It had been a few hours since Vhagar and Vaegon had left, Ghost had gone off to hunt, leaving me alone in the cold damp cave. Fear ate away at me I watched the darkness dance around me taunting me. But I knew that I could make it just a few more hours, then he would be back by sundown. 

But I was going to go mad waiting for him, the mare rested at the front of the cave her smooth brown fur stared at me even from here I could see her even from here. We had been riding and walking for days. The poor horse needs a break we all did but just sitting here is going to drive me mad. 

Vaegon wanted to stay in the grass sea until Vhagar was large enough where we didn't have to fear the threat of death all the time. From what the ancient text of the dragons chronicle it is said that Emperor dragons grow two times faster the Vulcan dragons the youngest an Emperor dragon has ever been mounted is two years old. 

Hopefully, in another year, he would be able to mount his dragon as we would be able to go home. Though it was stated that emperor dragons no matter how fast they grow their scales wouldn't be harder than steel until they were in their double-digit years and that they really shouldn't be flown into battle until then I doubt that even Vaegon is that patient. 

I wanted to read those books so badly over the months after Valyria I learned the language Vaegon was an attentive tutor. He taught me how to speak and read it clearly, I spent days and nights reading those books. 

Vaegon and I deemed that so far 10 books that couldn't be translated, one being the ancient magic of the 40 Valyrian households they each specialized in their own brand of magic for the Targaryens they have their flame magic. But there flame magic became dormant, we have been trying to figure out what caused the Targaryen magic to die out. At first, we thought that it was because they mixed bloodlines with the Westerosi. Then we thought it was the dragons they are magic conduits we didn't hammer down a real reason but the doom seems the most likely answer. 

Along with the ancient magic of the Dragonlords, the books on dragon history, weapon creation, and military tactics are all being kept secret only the targaryens will know of their existence. Books about building mighty structure and the magic used to create those buildings are staying with Vaegon. Copies will be made for his father so that he could reshape capital to fit the re-emergence of dragons but that is it.

The original book will stay with Vaegon, the thoughts about reading those books that are so rich with information that was long forgotten from the world enticed me. My mind raced and my lungs ache for fresh air the moist air of the cave sat heavily in my lungs. I couldn't wait here much longer without knowing what happened to the prince. I didn't want him to go to the city not just for the sake of safety and the men that wanted us both dead. There was a sickness that ran through the free city it was called the pale mare. 

From the rumor that we heard in Volantis the disease started first in Meereen and started to make it way through the east stopping at Yunkai, and Astapor the disease ravaged them as it went to Yi Ti and so on. It has already swept through the free cities, I know that Vaegon has magic in his blood that it runs hotter than others but would that save him from this disease? 

True Qohor hasn't been hit with the pale mare just yet but that didn't lessen my worry, I knew that he would be fine but that didn't keep me from worrying. Fear was eating away at me as I thought about Westeros and what must be going on there right now. 

Taking in a deep breath I started to rise from the cold moist ground of the cave, the thick cart with a tan canvas tarp stared back at me. I knew that the very books that could take my mind off of this disaster laid in that cart. But I could strike a match or light a fire in the fear that someone might see it. 

My legs ache from beginning cramped up in here, Vaegon left just a few hours after sunrise so I had been stuck cramped in here for the better part of half a day. With only the soft drops of water and the cold hard black ground to keep me company. 

The soft echoed off the dripping water began to be drowned out by my own soft footfalls echoed in my ears as I ran my left hand over the cool moist wall to guide me, with each step that I took the air began to grow just a bit warmer as golden light threatened to flood the cave as I got closer to the cave mouth. I could make out the bright blue sky and large rolling plains welcomed me losing heavily in the afternoon sun. 

I made my way to the entrance of the cave I didn't see anything even as I made my way through the cave and into the fresh air. The warm breeze started as a whisper and then a pounding of hooves as I looked to see just one lone Dothraki at first. His eyes as dark as obsidian with dark copper skin and a long flowing braid with thick black mustache covering his face and jaw. Hate-filled his eyes as he glared at me, he had a broad chest and thick muscular arms. 

He screeched out in some kind of guttural tongue and then a wave of screams filled the empty plans. Fear ate away at me as that one became three then ten until a horde of Dothraki rushed forward at me. Fear filled me eating away at my mind my knees gave out and I could see my small clothes begin to grow damp. My body shook with worry as I glared at the wave of men that rushed soon a full khalasar came rushing to me.

I felt a sharp blow at the back of my head as I collapse to the ground when I awoke I could see man loom over me. Each one with sharp cold obsidian and copper skin stared back at me.

A cold booming fear sealed in my chest as my bowels threatened to release as they forced me to feel a sharp whip cracked licking against my skin forcing me to walk. My feet ached and my heart thumped maniacally as I began to stumble forward. I thought that I was going to wet my small clothes when I heard a voice filling my ears.

“Don't piss yourself have some dignity before you die boy” A cool stoic voice greeted me and filled with hate burning in his voice as I turned to look at a man. He had clipped short brown hair with cold brown eyes ones that weren't the least bit amused but there was a dark look to them that told me that I had seen him from somewhere. 

He looked to be knight his shoulders were thrown back his chest wide and strong and he glared coldly at me clearly annoyed by my cowardice. He wore pants and shirt both were pure white “Easy Whent you're only going to scare him more” This time a man with a sly smile on his face and a dornish accent appeared to my left. 

This man was dressed in the same fashion only he has deep mocha-colored skin, with thick black hair and deep brown eyes stared back at me, he had the looks of a noble about him. Instantly something in me clicked as I looked at the two men that stood on either side of me both was tall and proud men. 

“Your Ser Whent and Ser Martell, the king sent you after the prince” I stared at them in utter astonishment as they still as if I had said the wrong thing. As I let my eyes look on the horizon I could see a flash of white and red and I knew that it was Ghost hiding among the grass. 

A sense of ease and relief washed over me as I watched the mighty dire wolf creeping amongst the grass giving me a knowing stare that force shudders to rush down my spine I knew that Vaegon could see me through his eyes I just had to try not to die before Vaegon gets here. 

The Dothraki swirled around me the neighs of horse filled my ears as the yelling of men filled the air. A savage guttural tongue filled the air as I looked to the men that road behind us they were nothing more than boys.

But they had thick leather whips with bits of copper and metal at the end. When the thick whip cracked it could be ripped into the backs of its victims ripping off chunks of their skin. “You have seen the prince? Where? Is he alright?” 

That was the first of many rapid-fire questions filled the air, I said nothing though, I knew that Vaegon didn't want anyone loyal to the royal family know where he is just yet. Not to mention that with each question that they ask a furious crack of a whip slammed into their back. I'm too much of a coward to speak I knew that cold hard whip cracks would greet me if I spoke even a single word. 

We walked for an entire day before we broke camp, slaves that were going to be sold were thrown in pins where they couldn't run. I was locked in a pen with Ser Martell and Ser Whent. 

Both weren't even close to done about asking me questions, their backs were slick with blood, I could hear the soft drips of their blood against the ground filling my ears as I looked to the grassy fields. I knew that Ghost was lurking about somewhere so I might as well speak now while I could. I spoke in a low cautious whisper. 

“I met Vaegon at Pentos he was trying to get a ship and crew to take them to old valyria I at staying with the man that lent him the ship we along with the other dragon lord boy, the three of made the journey with Ghost to the boiling sea.” I let my words sink in as Martell gripped tightly to my collar venom and hate-filled his eyes and voice as he spoke in a low tone. 

“What did the prince hope to find there? Is he dead?!” His voice began to rise in rage as the sun turned the sky a burnt orange and the clouds began to grow sparse as the sun slowly started to crawl across the horizon. 

“No he isn't dead there was a storm and he saved my life he pulled me ashore and together along with this other boy Aurion the three of us were the lone survivors of the wreck well as far as we know. Once there the prince found dragon eggs, ancient texts, and valyrian steel weapons were collected. Even as we speak all of those things rubies, weapons, ancient knowledge, and even the eggs are hidden away. Vaegon went to Qohor to get a handle fitted for two of his blade and food for the two of us. Ghost was off hunting when they came for me, even now I'm sure that the prince is making his way back from the city but when he gets there he will only find the horse and not me if we are lucky Ghost is prowling about somewhere and Vaegon will warg into him and find out the truth but at the moment this is where we are at” 

Shaking my head sadly I look to the two guards that rested just outside the pens keeping a watchful eye on us. This time when I spoke it was with confusion and doubt as I looked to the two imposing men that sat in their own filth.

“A 100 knights of the city watch could easily take the Dothraki mounted or not what happened to you men? From what Vaegon and I heard the king sent you with the best fighters that they could find on such short notice.” 

Fear began to work its way into my heart as they both gave me a strange eerie smile on as outrage burned in their eyes as they let out cold spiteful laughs or outrage. Ser Martell spoke in a cold outraged voice. 

“That boy is a damn fool like his father, those eggs will never hatch, we went by Magister Illyrio he claimed that this prince was looking for a passage to Slaver's bay we had no reason not to believe him so there we went. What he didn't tell us was that the pale mare was riding through the city-states. 102 men went to the great city of Yunkai in the hopes of finding the prince and only 2 remains. Even as we speak to you the Dothraki are bringing us right back to Astapor to be sold. We were just outside the free cities of Qohor about to book passage to Volantis in the hopes of finding him behind the black wall but we were taken” 

With a sad smile pulling at his face I could see the outrage look in their eyes I'm sure that they thought their prince was a fool I knew that it might seem that way to them but when they saw Vhagar they wouldn't be he wasn't the fool's errands they thought it was. 

Vaegon POV 

The thick wall of Qohor swirled around me as I walked to the bustling city the burnt orange sky stared back at me as I made my way back from the smith looking at my newest pommels, the hilt of my dagger is made with dragon bone and wrapped in black leather, the pommel is the head of a snarling white dire wolf to match Ghost, rubies rested in the eyes gleaming with power. As I ran my finger tenderly around the hilt I could feel a surge of power coursing through me.

While the pommel and grip for my sword are also made out of dragon bone only the pommel was a deep black and white dragon. The eyes were rubies just as well as I smiled gently I felt a surge of power rushed through me again as I looked to pommel blue flames dance along with my fingertips as the ruby eyes glew with power.

I walked about the lively city a large black goat made out of metal stood in the city square rotting corpse of cows, sheep, and bull stared back at me. The stink of death filled the air as a sense of magic washed over me. I knew that the city was called the sorcerer's city but I didn't think that they had any real magic. But until 2 years ago I didn't think I had any magic either until I did magic. 

Sighing heavily, I watched people rush by the thick black goat as if it didn't exist like there weren’t flies buzzing around the base of the statue as thick crimson liquid dripped down the steps of the statue. 

The hug mighty buildings stared back at me the lively ports in the bustling markets. As I walked down the street I could see magic shop showing up one right after the other some were real others were just for people that came into the town looking for a little magic with money to spend. 

Smiling gently I walked through the markets until I found a cart that had the supplies that I was looking for. The man that stood behind the stall has deeply tanned skin with deep brown eyes and thick black curls that fall down to his neck. His stall was rich with food, there is salted beef, bread, and mead, and casks of wine. 

I pulled a jewel from my pocket the shimmering ruby stared back at me as I spoke in a warm tone. “I'll give you an uncut ruby for a couple of barrels of salt beef and mead, water as well and new cloaks if you have them” My tone warm and question as the sun set on the horizon as the last whips of golden ray shined bathing my ruby in a light that casting the stall with a red glow. 

His eyes widen in doubt as the high valyrian rolled from my tongue he responded in bastard valyrian. “I'll give you 2 flagons of wine and a few cases of salt cod.” His tone shrewd and cold as his eyes filled with a hunger I knew that this ruby was worth more but I spent one for the weapons, one to put in the weapon pommel and now this last one at the very least had to get me food and water. I gave him a cold look as I spoke in a shrewd tone for my own. “3 weeks of salted beef and 6 flagons of water and a satchel to put them in or I can go to another stall.” 

My tone low and threatening as he recently nodded his head the hunger in his eyes told me that he would say anything to get his hand on this ruby. The had an alluring look to them it was almost like others could sense the ruby's power too. Taking one last look at ruby he packed the bag and handed them off to me. 

Feeling a rush of urgency falling over me as I pulled the bags firmly over my shoulders as I started to jog out the city and back into the great grass sea. I could feel Vhagar overhead looming with watchful eyes ready to burn anyone at a moment's notice. 

The sky was burnt orange the last whips of sunlight started to fade as the sun moved along the sky. The clouds began to fade and the black sky threatened to be rise at any moment, but as I looked to the cave I didn't see anyone, worry began to fill my chest as I called out to Sam but with no answer, panic rose in me again. 

I slipped into Ghost skin in the hopes of fighting out what happened, I could see through ruby red eyes, hate overwhelming our bond as thick grass covered my body as I stalked the camp that loomed below. Blood filled my mouth and I could feel the flesh of a fresh kill on my lips but my eyes are directed to a cage. I could smell panic and fear, colorful waves of purple and pink rolling off of one man, Sam. 

Looking over to Sam right I noticed two men that I knew well from my days as a prince in the red keep. Ser Martell and Ser Whent both were proud strong knights, now they were just men in cages looking at Sam with rage in their eyes.

The fading landscape of Qohor and the other free cities filled my mind link with Ghost images of them running from the cities and they were heading further east. I knew that they must have been taking them to the slave cities to be sold. 

Slipping out of my mind I notice my exhausted mare right where I had left her, her chocolate eyes were drawn to me I wonder why they didn't take her, maybe they knew that if they pressed her she would die I wasn't sure but as Vhagar let out an outraged roar I knew that I wasn't going to sit idly by I would get them at any coast. 


	18. I Meet A Girl

Vaegon POV 

The sun blinded me the golden light force me to squint as I felt the sharp tip of an arkah pointed to my throat. The cool metal dug deep into my skin as I felt the warm slick fluid slipping down my throat. A thick husky voice called out to me in Dothraki.

“Move and I will kill you, I'm taking your horse” I scoffed angrily I was way to feel my muscles loosen as I struggled to see but seeing didn't matter I called out his name.“Vhagar” It was only his name but it said all that I need to say the loud clap of wings filled my ears as I look up a sly smile on my face as I notice Vhagar in front of me. 

His tail whipped at the ground as his black legs tensed like he was ready to lung his claws dug deep into the ground as his front legs were digging deep into a person. I watched his front legs press firmly against the ground caging her in as his long coiling neck lowered his head, thick black dagger-like teeth made an appearance as his thick scaly lips began to curl back. 

I rose gently from the ground taking in a deep breath I felt my mind begin to adjust the green fields of the grass sea stared back at me. The sight of the bright blue sky loomed overhead there wasn't a single cloud in sight just a perfect sky on a crappy day. The soft gentle caresses of the warm air swirled around me.

I turned my attention to Vhagar his horse size body stared back at me his white wings fluttered at his back draping against his body, his cold luminous jade eyes were locked on my would-be assassin. 

Thick wild curls lay flat against her face from the thick layer of sweat that covered her skin. Her almond-shaped eyes told me that she is Dothraki that much is for sure. Her thin waist and lean formed stared back at me. 

Her muscular arms rested at her side as she looked up at me in utter confusion. Vhagar simply lowered his head not liking the look in her eyes so he let out a vicious roar. Thick heavy drool slipped from his razor-sharp teeth, hot and sizzling it fell on her face. 

The bright morning sun reflected off of the white scales bathing this girl in a white glow, fear ate away at her I could see it in the way that her eyes widen in fear. I didn't have time for any of this. 

For all I know the Dothraki are breaking down their camp and getting ready to move further east. I spoke in Dothraki the guttural tongue was foreign in my mouth but I was good with language and I knew that I would need it while going through the Dothraki sea. 

“Vhagar will kill you if I say so but I am hoping that we can solve this and quickly.” My tone cold, she looked at me outraged and confused eyes her soft supple pink lips pulled into a confused frown as I notice her beauty. Her high cheekbones and soft copper brown skin unblemished and smooth stared back at me. 

She looked like she wanted to fight against Vhagar but he lifted his left front leg up letting his white claws graze her throat. She didn't dare move a muscle her whole body stiffened with fear as her eyes grew even wider. As she spoke her lips quivered with fear as her eyes grew even wider than I thought possible. 

“I meant you no harm I just need your horse I'm haunted down the Khalasar that killed at family, you have this beast he is as big as your horse if not bigger, give me the horse and I will be out of your hair.” 

I gave her a pointed stare not sure what to believe the guttural words of her people almost sounded elegant on her quick tongue. By the rage and pain that flared in her eyes, I knew that she was telling the truth. At least about her family but putting a sword to my throat in the hopes of stealing my horse didn't help her case. I turned to the grass that I had been laying in a few short moments ago. 

The grass had a body imprint and resting next to it was my valyrian forged sword made during the prime of the Valyrian freehold. The red handle of Arrax my newly name Valyrian sword rested next to the body important.

Next to Arrax rested my dagger pulling them both from the ground I placed Arrax on my back and my dagger on my hip. As I turned to look at her I could see Vhagar left front leg shaking like he wanted to kill her and I was the only thing holding him back. “Vhagar come here.” 

My tone is warm and demanding as he whipped his head back to me as if to say that you aren't serious. After a moment of hesitation, he leaped to me within seconds his long coiling neck curled around my shoulders. Placing a gentle hand on his neck I stroked his neck gently as I smiled at the young beauty before me.

Again she tried to convince me, jumping to her feet she wiped the drool from her face as her thick black hair fell on her face as she spoke in a rushed tone. “The story is true I need to hunt down the Khalasar that took my family. Please at least give me a ride and I swear you won't get mixed up in it they're going east I'll take you west then you will be safe and I get the horse.” 

The thought made me smile as I stroked Vhagar’s neck to keep him calm as I looked to the bag that lay forgotten filled with food and water that seemed just a little bit less important right now. Vhagar glared coldly at her hate filling his eyes as I spoke in the warmest voice that I could manage.

“My name is Vaegon call me Vae if it's too hard for you to pronounce and as it turns out that I'm looking for this same Khalasar they took some of my friends I'm sure they are going to be sold as slaves, join me we can hunt them down together I know where they are going so what do you say? If you would prefer to fight for my horse well then so be it.”

I pulled my hand from Vhagar and he leaped his legs pressing hard into the ground as he was launched into the air just landing in front of her. His wings flutter at his back as I walked over to my bag gripping a rough chunk of salted beef and began to chew eagerly.

I bit deep into the meat the cold beef racked against my teeth as I watched the white spikes on Vhagar tail ripped into the ground spraying dirt and patches of black everywhere. As the girl jumped back Vhagar took two menacing steps forward a cold look burned in both of their eyes as I chewed my morning breakfast. 

“My name is Jolli it's not so nice to meet you but if working together is the only way to get to them then I am willing to work with you. But we need to move quickly I'm sure by now they have already started to break down their camp and are on the move. If you could get your beast away from me we could get started” 

I chuckled at her cold snapping tone, Vhagar let out a furious screech that echoed over the air as I smiled gently at her. “He doesn't like being called a beast, his name is Vhagar and he is a very intelligent dragon. Vhagar, for now, we are allies leave her be but if you sense deceit coming from her. Burn her, kill her, then eat her, now shall we go to my friend's lives are in danger.” I gave her a charming smile as I began to pull my bags over my shoulder and made my way to the chocolate brown mare who looked happy to finally get some rest. 

She let out some lively neighs filling the air as Vhagar began to crouch down low, I could see the power and the tension that filled his four legs as he vaulted himself straight upwards, with a mighty crack of his wings I watched him shoot into the sky flying as high as he could until he was nothing more than a speck in the sky. 

“Shall we go?” Even as I say the words I jumped onto my mare’s back the scent of her fur filled my nose it was a soft subtle scent that reminds me of hay. Jolli gave me a confused stare as her eyes turned first to the sky then to the ground that had four claws indents. Vhagar had put so much strength into his legs that the earth looked almost cracked. 

“I thought that all the dragons were dead, brave men killed them all” I scoffed more like madmen and fools, none of them were brave that was for sure. I lowered my hand a sly smile on my face as I felt my gray eyes sparkling with power as a tugging sensation filled my stomach as a spark of blue flames flicked on my fingers. “The brave men didn't kill the dragons, they rode them now shall we.” 

Sam POV 

The sound of cracking whips filled me with fear as I looked to the looming men with copper skin and horse leather clothes. My eyes searched the bright blue sky with hope, hope that there would be glittering white wings and a black body that reaped death and destruction to anyone that pissed off his raider. 

The cries of babies and wailing women filled my ears forcing anyone to flash across the eyes of some of the slaves. It was bad enough they were going to be solid I doubt that any of them wanted to him to hear babies and women crying while they are at it. The sharp crap force women toe crying as they protected their babies from the lash. 

Hate-filled their eyes as the looked scornfully at lash that greeted them, and we were not the only ones that weren’t from the great grass sea. I noticed a girl who looked to be 20 if not younger with pale skin and soft shimmering golden hair and gentle blue eyes. She looked like she is Lysene she is great beauty and I'm sure that she was someone's bed slave before she was given to the Dothraki. 

The knights that were sent to see Vaegon were burning with outrage and hatred, but how could I tell them that he had a dragon that he was the 14 flames chosen hero. That he would usher in a new age of magic and dragons. They would look at me as if I was mad as the mad king himself, so instead, I was forced to listen to them growling with rage as they talked about the fool that they came here to protect. 

“We are here because of a fool, good men died and for what the hope that the prince would find some fucking eggs. The realm bled once for that boy how many more times will they bleed for him”

Ser Martell spoke in a hate-filled voice, I remember Vaegon telling me once that Ser Martell didn't like him that there was too much bad blood between his mother and the Martell family for him and the Martells of Dorne to get along. I could only hope that once they see Vhagar they would watch what they say around him or they might end up his lunch. 

Two of them grumbled with rage as Ser Whent started to speak as well like they didn't care that they were speaking about a person of the royal family, not to mention that at this moment Vaegon is also the most powerful Targaryen in the past 300 years. “He is an idealistic brat who is putting the peace of the realm at stake and for what a few eggs how long does he think that his father can hold off the wrath of the Lannister's.”

Rage filled my chest as I felt my chest growing heavy as rage bubbled in my veins setting my blood on fire. “You were sent here by his grace the king you're sworn to protect him and this foolish prince that you keep talking about. Until your death, you are men of the king's guard act like” 

My tone cold and murderous as I glared at the men that loomed before me they were mighty knights but at this moment with my rage rising they were ungrateful bastards I would be dead without their so-called foolish prince.

To pacify the family that he spurned, the king let his first wife stay in the castle gave the throne to his eldest daughter which started problems with the faith and the other kingdoms but he was firm. He gave up the happiness of his siblings and future children to make things right and they still had the nerve to hate Vaegon. I wonder if Vaegon would save the very two men who have done nothing but talk shit about him. 

I knew that he would save them no matter how much they insulted him, no matter what they said about his mother and father. He is noble and kind and while he can kill with ease he would still regret his actions later. I knew that he would save them and anyone else that needed saving it was the kind of guy that he is. Vaegon would you be able to reach us even with Ghost on the prowl. Would you bring fire and blood down on his enemies only time would tell? 

Vaegon POV 

I watched the grass swirl around us the looming hills were filled with a wild horse, at the head of the heard is a red stallion with a fiery mane and a dangerous look in his brown eyes. Mares on whites, gold, brown, black, and gray stared back at me as Vhagar let out a roar I watch atop my own mare as spiraling white and black flames stared back at me. Bathing the back of the heard. 

Mares died with wailing screeches of panic and neighs of fear as I watched I felt my own stomach rumbling with hunger as I looked to Jolli who sat just behind me her hands burned holes into my body. Her ample breasts were pressed firmly against my back as she leaned against my back. Her chin resting on my shoulder as she watched with confusion, awe, and fear all of it is swirling in her eyes. 

The red stallion ran not once looking back his legs dug into the ground unearthing the grass with thick black hooves that threatened to tear apart the grasslands. Some of the mares ran to the east and west but a large portion of them stayed with the red stallion fading from sight. Black smoke billowed into the ear as the scent of burning flesh inticed me. 

With some gentle words and a bit of prodding my mare rushed down the hill, my stomach rumbled as I watched Vhagar descend from the sky dropping on the blackened grass, hungry in his own eyes as he ripped apart a half-burned half raw horse. Juice and blood sizzle again this burning lips as his laid down. 

His rear legs tucked under him while his front legs slammed into the corpse holding the dead mare steady as he ripped thick heavy chunks from the large carcass the same size as him. He was eating his own weight in horseflesh by the time that we got down there, not once did I see Jolli shy away in fear or disgust she stared on with intrigued eyes. The scent of burning flesh began to much for me to bear and as I jumped from my mares back I tore into some charred meat. 

The heavy scent of smoke filled my mouth as I dug my teeth deep into the tough meat of the horse shoulder. Jolli stares at me with wide eyes and amusement a small smile pulling at her lips as I stood next to Vhagar. Unafraid of the snapping jaws that were ripping the flesh of the horse thigh apart with ease. “Here you Valyrians call us savages, you know that meat is half raw right?” 

Her voice is amused and teasing as she gave me a playful grin, I could only chuckle as I finished off my chunk of meat and for a moment my hungry ebbed. I grabbed another thick chunk of meat and ripped into the rough flesh. 

Juice and the copper taste of blood filled my mouth as I gulped down the meat. “You looked like you have eaten in a few days it's tough to find food out here especially with all these Khalasar popping up.” I nodded my head numbly as I took in a few more inhaling gulps of meat before speaking, my left hand ran along my mouth wiping away the blood that dribbled down my chin. 

“We have taken a great many steps to avoid the Dothraki but there are times that even we can't avoid them. That is when Vhagar comes in for help, the scouting parties that are sent ahead were burned or scared off but this time Vhagar went into town with me I should have left him but ...what about you, your Dothraki didn't you have a khalasar to protect you.” 

My tone questioning and curious as I watched her eyes averted to the ground pain filling her eyes as she made her way over to me. A sad smile on her face as she ran her hand along my blood cover left hand. The gentleness of her fingers forces a small smile form on my face as she ran her finger along the faded white line. 

“My father was a khal I was to be his heir the Khalasar didn't like that but I fought as well as any man and I was good with an arkah no one could challenge me and our people respect strength. One day a Khal asked for my hand marriage and for my father to give him his Khlassar he refused. Then in the dead of night, I woke to scream my mother and baby sister were killed my father was fighting the Khal and before he was killed, he told me to run and I did now I'm here” 

Taking in a deep breath I gave her a sad smile seeing the regret and fear pooling in her eyes as I spoke in a low tone. “I'm sorry I know you must have suffered let's get you some justice” 

Even as I spoke I watched her skin turned a bright red as she smiled at me pulling her hand from my palm as she nodded her head. “Well then I'll let you finish your meal then we can get going.” I smiled gently at her well then it's time to get this started with. 

Sam POV 

_Later that night_

I could see Ghost prowling in the grass his white fur and his blood-red eyes followed me I could see Ghost chewing on his dinner, I knew that it had to be the horse that went missing early today. 

Hate burned in his red eyes as the fading sun stared back at me the sky a burnt orange stared back at me I knew that the darkness would swirl around us soon. We were thrown into our pen for the day.

The sky grew darker and the clouds started to thin out to the point that there weren't really any in the sky. I was starting to lose hope that Vaegon was coming, I started to think that he didn't even know that we were missing. That was until I saw high above the thinning silver clouds where wings as pure as snow and glittering like diamonds in the fading sunlight and the rising moon appeared and suddenly relief washed over me. 

“Vhagar” The hopefulness that filled my voice for once made me think that all wasn't lost, but I must have said it louder than I thought because both knights looked up at me with utter confusion. But I couldn't look at them I could only smile gently as I looked to the sky his black body began to blend with the darkening sky. “Isn't Vhagar the god of war, one of the 14 gods of old valyria” 

When's the voice lace wit a Dornish accent filled my ears but I knew that he didn't see it, it took me a year to pick out the ever-growing shape of Vhagar. I could see his legs tucked against his body to make him seem smaller. His jade eyes were luminous and his large head was directed to the ground. I knew that Vaegon had to be looking through his eyes and I'm sure that he was looking through his eyes. Hurry Vaegon. 

Vaegon POV 

I could see Sam through Vhagar’s eyes looking up at me with hope in his eyes as if he knew that I could see him. “We should take them now while they are sleeping and drinking” Jolli spoke in a low voice, there is an urgency to her voice as the soft thrumming of drums filled my ears. 

A large bonfire of orange and red flames flickering against the brown logs as they turned black. It took all the control that I had to keep Vhagar from killing them all. He thinks that because he grows as fast as he does and is strong that he wouldn't ever get hurt but he was wrong and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. 

“No, if we attack now I can't be sure that Vhagar won't be burning my allies as well as my enemies, for now, we wait unless you know a way to direct flames of rage-filled dragon away from your own body?” My tone cool and taunting but also commanding I didn't need to burn the very men that I meant to protect.

Turning back to the camp, I could hear the sharp snaps of twigs and the shifting of grass, my hand went to my dagger and my right flicker with dangerous flames around my fingertips. My heart thumped in my chest as my mind races and my blood began to rush, a fire of our own was low and in control. 

Jolli stalked back and forth the look in her eyes was important and worried as she looked to me with outrage in her eyes. I knew that she didn't want to wait and I could understand that the men that killed her family and took her people loomed just below. She would have been a slave if he had ever gotten his hand on her or worse. A living breathing child bearer for a cruel and cold man nothing more than a wife to be used. 

As I watched her, tension racked her body as her shoulder shook with silent rage and hate in her eyes. The rustling of grass began to fill my ears again this time closer and faster until the large grass gave way to the sight of a wolf the size of a horse. Relief and joy washed over me as crimson red eyes met my own gray. Ghost barreled into me as I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck my dagger forgotten on my hip. 

“I missed you too buddy thanks for leading me here.” I nuzzled him right back his coat wet with blood, crimson litter his maw and chest as I chuckle running my fingers through his coat just happy to have my friend back. 

“What are you? You have a dragon and a monstrous wolf you cannot be human” Surprise and confusion filled Jolli’s voice as a mocked smile formed on her face as she stared up at me with wide eyes.

But couldn’t I tell her that I'm a skin-changer with magical fire fingers and a kingdom that had been searching for me for 2 years yeah cause that will go over well? 

But then again she already knows that I'm a dragonlord so it's nothing new if I just said that then this would be done and over with. “I'm a dragonlord it's that simple shall we? We need to go over the plan one more time.” 

_The next morning_

The sun hadn't even broken out passed the hills yet, my heart thunder in my chest as I pulled out my blade and looked over to Jolli. She sat firmly on my chocolate mare, a curving crescent-shaped blade stared back at me gleaming in the early morning light.

The sky is painted a light pink as the sun slowly started to rise. “Recite the plan one more time so that I know that you know it,” I spoke in a cool tone as she gave me a deadpan stare that said don't insult my intelligence. 

“I am to get 4 horses and tie them to my own stead and wait for you at the eastern part of the camp where we would escape but first I'm going to kill the Khal that took my family away from me. While you, Vhagar, and Ghost get your friends out and kill anyone that gets in your way.That sound about right oh noble and mighty dragon lord?”

I nodded my head firmly as her teasing and exasperated tone filled my ears, as I looked over to the camp even from up here I could make out thick brown wooden cages covered in muck and filth. I could see the two knights still sleeping but not Sam his eyes focused drawn to the sky where I knew Vhagar was hiding waiting for his command. 

Giving Jolli one last smile I rushed down the steep hill, running at full speed as Ghost dug his heels deep into the ground and slid down the hill. My feet slid down the slick dew-covered grass as my heart thump and my magic raged to get out as my heart thumped even louder. It didn't take long for me to get to the bottom of the valley. Excitement is eating away at me as I silently crept through the camp. 

The scent of cooked meat, death, and hay littered the air as the panicked neighing of horses began to fill the air as Ghost prowled at my side. A lot of the tents were dome-shaped a looked easy to break down. 

They were a deep tan and looked to be made out of horsehide and at the very edge of the camp sat the cages. They were just on the northern outskirts of the camp and as I rolled my heels to make sure that I didn't make a sound Ghost let out a low rumble as sweat began to dribble down my neck. 

I was just outside the cages when I felt Vhagar trying to push his way into my mind to demand that I let him burn the camp. But I wanted to wait until I got them out of the cage first and the moment that I reached the cage Sam jumped. I could see the relief filling his eyes as he spoke in a low urgent voice.

“When I saw Vhagar and Ghost I knew that you wouldn't leave us here to be sold.” As his low whispering words filled my ears I watched the two knights be shaken from their sleep. The piercing stare of Ser Martell used to force shivers down my spine but now his eyes were wide with confusion as he spoke in a cold hate-filled voice.

“Oh joy the fool as come to save us.” I hadn't been used to hearing the common tongue since I left Westeros I was more accustomed to hearing Valyrian or Dothraki but not the common tongue. 

“This isn’t the time for that, get us out prince Vaegon” Prince the words seemed so alien to my ears as I look to Whent he still had that cocky smile on his face I doubt that smile ever left his face. 

His knowing smile and glimmering eyes made me think that he almost expected me to show up. But I'm sure that he is just putting on a brave face, I'm sure that I looked different to him probably a savage with my brown skin and warn down clothes. I moved my lips to speak as I pulled Arrax from my teeth when I heard a thick raspy voice scream in Dothraki.

“Hey, you stop” I snapped my head up to see a group of men glaring at me with cold dead eyes, as they yelled in Dothraki I let my magic surge within me. I watched blue flames converge on my blade confidence and filled with power. Flames licked at my blade as I close my eyes and opened my mind to Vhagar. 

I could sense his hunger, his hate and with one word he unleashed his fury, “Dracarys” It was the only word that I need earth-shattering roar filled my ears as Vhagar loved from the sky his wings tucked to his back as black and white flames erupted from his mouth. I watched those same flames bathed the men that threatened to enslave me. 

Ser Whent and Ser Martell looked at my blade with shock and dismay than the sky with a rage-filled dragon running amuck. With the plan in full swing, I brought down my flaming sword with all of my might. Blue flames bathed the cage burning away the wood and allow Sam and the white knight to escape their certain doom. Spiraling black and white flames lit up the sky as I watched the camp come alive with panic. 

Vhagar bathed 100s of the tent with his spiraling flames as I stood up straight I watched the black smoke billow into the sky as the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. Ghost snarled and snapped his own blood lust began to rise to reach its peak as screaming men with flames turning their skin black as chard scream as they run away in terror only to die shortly after.

“Let's go we have to get out of here to the eastern part of camp there are horses waiting for us now let's go” My voice boomed with power as Sam and the knight alike looked at me with shock but I didn't have time for this. I started to run my right hand gripped tightly to my sword as my left went to my dagger. As I took the gleaming blade from its scabbard blue flames dance along its blade as well. 

Purpose and power emitted throughout my body as I slashed and hacked as my muscle grew tight and I watched my blue flames burning the skin of my victims, their skin exploded with puss and chard black as their shrill panic scream echoed in my ears. The once bright sky now blackened by the smoke and the screams of the dead. 

As I rushed through the camp I could see Jolli, her arkah was sticking out of the skull of a man that I knew had to be the Khal she wished to kill. I could see the pride and blood lust in her eyes as she looked down at the man that took everything from her. 

Blood soaked her copper skin her billowing black hair rolled down her back as her sweet pink lips pulled into a murderous smile. She was a visage of beauty and war and when she looked up to me there was a spark that ran through us both before she started to take off to the horses. 

The five-horse awaited us I jumped onto the first one that I saw a black mare with deep brown eyes filled panic. Ghost howl as he ripped apart anyone that got close while Vhagar continued to burn the camp. Sam was huffing and puffing his chest heaving heavily as he stumbled over to his own horse. 

“Vhagar come on!!” I yelled out to the hot head dragon as my so-called knights jumped onto their own horse. Jolli took her brown mare and once Vhagar was over the head of us we took off, I slammed my heels into the side of the black mare and with an outrage neigh, we began to take off. 

_Back at the cave_

I slowly slid off the horse stolen from the camp my back aches and my heart thunder in my ears, my finger felt swore and the fire that had once liter my blade as long since burned out. Vhagar slammed into the ground with a sharp thud landing behind me blood dripped from his lips as his jade eyes were lit up with excitement like this was some kind of game to me. I could only smile weakly are my little dragon. 

Flesh dripped from his razor-sharp dagger-like teeth, his forked tongue licked my face as if to say a good job for a human. I couldn't help but laugh as I began to scratch under his front right legs it was his sweet spot. A soft hiss and approving screeches filled my ears as the shocked Ser Martell the same man that called me a fool now spoke in an astounding voice. “A dragon a real-life dragon!” 

Vhagar didn't so much as looking his way until I pulled my hand away to look at Martell then outrage burned in his eyes, he let out an earth-shaking roar as his black teeth stained red and film spilled out of his teeth smoke began to fill my ears as his legs dug into the ground. I could see Whent staring at the four legs with wide eyes. “He's only a year old but yes a real-life dragon didn't Sam tell you to have we made it to Valyria and found 8 dragon eggs I hatched one after a fight with another dragonlord.” 

My tone cavalier a cool there may have even been a bit of smugness the king's guard who is the best knights in the world fear my little Vhagar the thought amused me as I gave them both a warm smile. I could only think of his words the fool prince was I a fool now that they saw what running away got me.

“He told us that you found books, eggs, rubies, and weapons but he said nothing about you hatching a dragon. My prince, please write to your father, they think that you are dead or worse. Put his mind at ease and then return home with us.” When tone grew pleading as the cocky air about him faded he seemed a lot more humble with a dragon at my back. 

Jolli gave me sweet smile blood still drenched her as she made her way over to me showing Vhagar no fear or hesitation only a sweet smile. Her long legs and ample chest stared back at me taunting me in a way as she scratched beneath Vhagar’s chin as if she had done it a thousand times. I thought that he might snap at her but he hissed and purred with approval as if to tell me that this one is a keeper. 

“You know that I lost my family, my people all of it, there is nothing that I wouldn't do to speak to them to get a letter from them. Vae I'm not saying that you should go home but don't you think that you owe it to them to at least let them know that you are alive” She spoke in the Dothraki a smooth loving smile pulled at her face as her soft pleading eyes broke me I turned my attention to Whent and Ser Martell. 

“If you swear your loyalty to me and sweat not to send any word of Vhagar back to your king and sweat to stay by my side for the duration of my stay here then I will write this letter” I could see the hate that burned in Martell’s eyes as he thought about the threat that I just made. He stalked closer to me hate filling his eyes as if to say you would dare give me an ultimatum but a dangerous snap of Vhagars jaw and sharp panicked yes from Ser Whent filled my ears only then did I turn to Sam.

“Sam gets me ink and some paper an there is food for you in that brown saddlebag of the brown mare.” As Sam went about getting the stuff from the cave Jolli gave me a gentle peck on the cheek force a charming smile to pull at my lips but she simply rolled her eyes at me. 

“That was for helping me avenge my family doesn't get ahead of yourself Vae the dragonlord.” With a gentle giggle, she made her way back to the cave going after Sam leaving me awestruck and confused. 


	19. You Got Mail

Lyanna POV 

The baby babbled the utter nonsense as she giggled happily, Rheanys made funny faces that force Viserra to giggled happily. Aegon smiled gently at them love pooling in his eyes as he looked to his bride to be. I knew that he was hopelessly devoted to her but when he turned to me his eyes turned cold as he spoke. “When did father say Garlan would be here again?” 

Even as he asked the question I could see the reservation in his voice and the hate in his eyes, no matter what Garlan said Rhaenys and Aegon were both certain that Myrcella wasn't a true Tyrell. I knew that they wanted the truth and that they hope that maybe life would go back to normal when the truth came out. That Vaegon would come home when word reached the east. 

I hope for the same thing I missed Vaegon's 15 and 16 name days, on those days the whole castle felt hollow. No matter how much laughter, love, and joy that rang in the air I still felt cold. “Later today Rhaegar is supposed to be talking with the council right now about the unrelated matters but he should be here in a few moments.” 

My tone warm and gentle as Elia shifted little Valerion who rested happily in her lap, he gripped hungrily at her boobs as his smoke-gray eyes looked up at her with exception filling them. I chuckled gently as a sweet smile pulled at her own lips, as I rose from my chair to the right of the head of the table she rose from the left side of the head of the table. 

“When is he not hungry this one is like a little bottomless pit.” I chuckled at the warm-hearted tone of Elia, as we swapped babies I sat back down in my seat pulling a small baby blanket over my shoulder as I went to work at feeding Valerion. “Do you think that Garlan knows? About the strangeness about his children's conceptions I mean.” 

Elia's dornish accent drifted along with the air as she gave me a questioning gaze I wasn't too sure but as I turned to look at Dany her violet eyes were cold and dark filling with hate at the thought of the Lannisters and the Tyrells both scheming to take away the man that she loves. 

“I don't know if he does but even he has to find it odd that there isn't a single Tyrell feature about them. Especially considering how much, Loras, Mageary and himself look alike.”

Elia nodded she looked lost in her own thoughts as she looked to the door as it slammed open and Viserys walked in. He looked like he is walking on air he had a wide smile on his face as he grinned madly. His pale lilac eyes were lively filled with joy as he had a dazzling smile on his face. 

“Talking about plots and lies about the Tyrells if so you should know that Rhaegar is on his way here with Loras and Arthur.” His casual tone forces a frown on my face as he sat to my left, and Dany next to him. While Aegon and Rheanys sat next to their mother each of us as a tense look on their faces. Viserys seemed so calm like he didn't care that two powerful families were trying to play us. 

“You all worry about it too much I'm sure that things are fine, does it matter who he is supposed to marry he is not here and I doubt that he had any intention of marrying any of them if he did then he wouldn't have left.” Viserys careless tone racks against my nerves as I gave him a pointed stare the cold look in his eyes is arrogant as Dany flinch and Rhaenys gave him a cold annoyed glare. 

“What in seven hells is your problem?” Aegon's cold biting tone forced Viserys bristled with rage he started to rise like they two of them were about to fight when the large doors slammed in. Rhaegar walked into the room with Loras behind him his brown eyes almost looked gold in the light as he looked over each of us like he could sense the tension that littered the air. 

Rhaegar looks exhausted as he dropped heavily into the seat at the head of the table I could see the grief pooling in his violet eyes he looked to the door as if that was the cause of all of his trouble.

I knew that he missed Vaegon dearly but he was true to his word he had the city expanded there were already new houses erected around the hills and grassy plains. He increased the amount of farming that takes place and he even had resources and supplies sent with the men back to the wall in the hopes of putting down the fight with the wildling.

The family is at peace the ghost of Vaegon stilled haunted this family but we managed to fix some of the gaping holes in our family. I knew the silent animosity between Elia and I couldn't go on so not shortly after the twins were born I asked her to speak with me. We both agree that the realm would never have peace if we didn't start to act as a true family. Since then we spend a great deal of time pouring over the validity of not only the Tyrell girl but working on ways to improve the relationship with Dorne and the capital. 

We were finally at peace and then BAM!!! The door to get great hall open and a golden light began to flood into the room as Lord Commander Barristan walked in with Maester Henry walked in the room. His eyes wide as his eyes shone in the light as an excited smile pulled his lips, as Ser Barristan seemed to be beaming with joy as his golden armor shined. 

He had a smile on a face as his eyes landed on me and Rhaegar as Maester Henry started to make his way over to us with a worn sheet of paper in his hand. “Sir this is a letter from Qohor the sealed sign of house Targaryen sits on it.” 

His voice shook the room out of his tense silence Aegon's eyes wide with shock as Rhaenys and Daenerys both beamed with joy. Dazzling smiles pulled at their lips as a triumph in their eyes as if to say I told you he wasn't dead. 

Rhaegar looked almost worried as if he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or filled with fear, his long nimble fingers took the letter from the tender hand of Master Henry. I watched the three-headed dragon seal staring back at me the red ribbon shined in the light as Rhaegar read the words aloud as his lips moved with shock, doubt, joy, and relief I could see the emotion varying on his face as he read the letter. 

_ “Father, mother, my dearest Dany, and my beloved siblings I'm sorry for the way that I left, stealing off into the night was wrong of me but I knew that none of you would let me leave. Ser Whent tells me that everyone thinks that I'm dead, that we are dead so let me put your mind at ease. I was never going to slaver's bay that was a lie you were told to throw you off track but it was not a lie of my creation. My real destination isn't something that I can say in this letter, I don't know if this letter will reach you.” _

_“But the 100 men that you were sent along with your knights were killed by the pale mare they were the only survivors. Samwell Tarly my companion for the past 2 years going on 3 years was captured in the Dothraki sea I save him and found Ser Martell and Ser Whent in process. I know that there is talk about the wedding but have no fear in 2 years time I will be coming home with gifts for you all. I still have Ghost with me and have even found Blackfyre the ancestral sword of House Targaryen. On my return, I will explain all of my journey and I will be wed until then hold off 2 more years and you will see me. I will find my own way home in time I can not say where I am leaving but I can say that in 2 years' time I will be on a ship on my way back. Love Vaegon Targaryen second-born son of house Targaryen and House Stark.”_

His words filled me with relief and confusion, “Gifts?” Aegon frowned as his eyes seemed to be spinning like he was trying to think of what that might mean. But my own eyes were directed to Ser Loras. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a hunter as his eyes lowered to the letter that had rested in Rhaegar's hand. 

I could see a ghosting smile pulling at his lips but I could also see the skeptical look in his eyes as he spoke in a cold tone. “Why make the letter so short-sided and cryptic, he can't tell us where he went only that he will be back in two years but why two years and why would someone cover his tracks”. 

The confusion filled his tone as he looked to me not sure what to make of the letter, he threw it down to the table as he rubbed his eyes gingerly, as the door began to open again this time a Ser Darry walked into the room. His jet black hair gleamed in the light as his gentle and honest gray eyes shine as he smiled gently at me. He looked dashing in his golden armor and billowing white cape as he spoke he did so in an announcing tone.

“Ser, Lord Garlan is here like you asked he is awaiting in your solar” Even as he said the words something in the air changed it went from confused yet relieved to tense and cold. Ser Loras look like his brother at arms with confusion as I glared at him Rhaegar spoke in a cold tone. “I will speak with him alone in my solar, get the small council to meet in the small council chambers.”

Just like that Rhaegar rose from his chair, though he looked more at ease like the weight of the world was no longer weighing down on him. I watched his restraint form make his way out of the room. The rest of us were left with heavy confusion and doubt-filled our minds as we looked to the letter that lay in the absorbed spot of the king.

Rhaegar POV 

My mind raced as I wasn't sure about how much of this my son was alive but that cryptic letter left me with more questions than answers. All I knew for certain was I sent 100 men to their death and that my son was alive with two sworn shields at his back. I could only be relieved with that and while I had the next two years I needed to handle this Tyrell mess.

I pushed the door open to my solar Arthur stood mute at the door gave me a cool look as if to tell me to yell if I needed him. A man with thick brown hair and deep brown eyes stared back at me. He stood a golden doublet and black pants I could see the could the confusion filling his handsome features as I smiled sadly. 

“Lord Garlan I know that my letter didn't say much about what he had to speak about but I couldn't risk people who weren't supposed to be reading that letter finding out what was going on. My daughter has been talking to your sister and it would seem like she and the rest of your family don't believe that your children are really yours. In fact, your sister went as far as to say that the times in which Lady Ceresi conceived you were nowhere near her. The first time she was at the rock and you were at HighGarden the second time her lover came to HighGarden for Joffrey name day and the third time you were at the Arbor and her at High Garden. Is there any truth to what your sister says?” 

My tone cool and questioning but his face turned up into rage his lips pulled into a sneer and he looked close to losing his temper but he reminded who I am and where he is, he collapsed at the seat that rested before me.

“I'm sorry my king but my little sister is jealous of my daughter yes I wasn't there but I had sex with my wife each time before I left or she did. It isn't a crime for my children to look like their mother.” 

It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than he was trying to convince me. The look of hate that burned in his eyes the look of pain that filtered on his face told me that he had felt like they weren't his for a while.

“Garlan my son left this kingdom because of the marriage to your daughter. Now he is due back in 2 years time I need to know the truth did I lose my son for nothing is Myrcella your lawful daughter? Do you have reason to doubt your daughter?” 

Even as I said the words I felt my own rage filling my body as I looked to Garlan the guilt and the pain that shone in his eyes force a bit of hate to fill in my own chest. “There is no proof but there are times that I looked at Joffrey and Tommen and I don't see myself in them but that doesn't make them not mine.” Even as he said the words I tried not to bristle with rage as I nodded my head and spoke in a low questioning town. “What about Myrcella? Do you doubt her as well” 

My town questioning and smooth as I look to the man that sat before me I could see the grief and pain in his eyes as he spoke in a low tone. “She took so strongly after her mother a mirror image that I didn't think to question it but yes there are doubts even with her” I sighed heavily as I nodded my head and started to rise from my chair. “Thank you for your honesty lord Garlan I have a small council meeting to deal with but I would like to speak with your wife as well.” 

With a numb nod of the head, I made my way to the small council room brimming with rage as I glared coldly the looming hall. Arthur didn't dare say a word he just stood mute at my back I'm sure he knew that the meeting didn't go so well, or it did go well depending on what way you looked at it. 

By the time we got to the small council chambers I could see all my lord in attendance but my eyes still as I glared hatefully at the one man that could have had a hand in causing my grief and my son's disappearance. Tywin's eyes were cool and all-knowing that annoyed me more than anything. 

I collapsed heavily in my seat letting my eyes run over each of them letting them stop on Lord Tarly my master of Law and Justice, Samwell Tarly had to be a relative of his but I met all of his kids and his wife. 

“We have finally received word from the east.” Even as I say the word the air grew heavy and filled with tension as I looked to the men before me. Benjen seemed to lean forward in his seat relieved to hear that his nephew is alive and well the other looked confused but none said a word they simply waited for me to elaborate. 

“The 100 men sent with two of my white swords are all dead killed by the pale mare the only two that survive were Ser Martell and Ser Whent. Both were then taken by the Dothraki, my son never went to slaver's bay it would see that the information given to us was false. Vaegon said so when he sent the letter he does not allude to who is out for him only that there is a chance that his message could have been intercepted by someone else. He didn't say where he was at the moment or who he was with but he made a few things clear first Lord Tarly there is a boy with them by the name of Samwell he had been with Vaegon for 2 years you wouldn't happen to know him would you.” 

Even as I said the words I could see the way that Lord Tarly stiffened as he tried to hide his disgust at the very mention of Samwell. When he spoke, I could see the hate that sparked in his eyes.

“He is my firstborn son, he tried to become a Maester there is no way that I would ever let anyone with the name Tarly serve some lesser lord so I went to collect him, and like a coward, he ran from his duties.” I didn't like the way that he said that or the way that he alluded to how it was his sons on fault for getting stuck in a foreign land.

“Very well then the next thing that he tells us is that he saved, Sam, Ser Martell, and Ser Went after they were captured by the Dothraki, they are no safe but where I have no clue the letter was sent from Qohor but who knows if he is still in that city. The last thing that he made very clear is that he plans to be home in 2 years' time, On a boat with his men, though he wouldn't tell us from what city he would be leaving from or how long it would take him to get from there to here. Or if the 2 years includes the amount of time it is going to take to get from the east to the west.” 

The men seemed shocked into silence finally I spoke this time for the final time as I turned my hard gaze onto the men that loomed before me. 

“Preparation for the wedding will start but there will be a spending limit the city comes first not some lofty affair. Now you are all dismissed except for you Lord Tywin I would like to talk to you about Lady Myrcella.” 


	20. Massacres Break Families Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the first chapter I don't know if I'm going to upload another one, maybe one more I'm not too sure but enjoy

Aenarr POV

A power and a madness fueled me pushing me forward as I slashed and hacked, my heart thunder in my ears drowning out the sound of screaming people. The wail of women and the panic scream of children began to fill my ears but that didn't deter me. Blood erupted into the air, crimson colored their paling skin as my blade sliced deep into their tender flesh. 

Blood erupted in the air, a man with a thick gash in his necked grabbed at his throat gasping for breath as blood spurted from his mouth. Terror filed his deep black eyes as his red-robed grew a darker shade of red as the stink of death pungent and sharp slammed against my nose. The putrid scent of shit and urine-filled my nose and sat heavy in the air. 

I could see my men running through the night slaughtering those that tried to run away. The city below came alive with light but no one dare leave their house as screams of panic filled the air. 

My arms were heavy but I turned my attention to the battle, with a sharp two-handed thrust my blade went straight through his tender flesh. I watched the blade stick out the other end of his body.Blood dripped from my blade as I felt his spine cracking beneath the strength of my blade. 

I darted forward the large man with pale eyes and a haunted look raise his hand in fear as if to say that he yielded but I didn't care. I slit his throat with ease dancing across the backs the dead. Vengeance kept me moving forward and kept regret and pity from filling my mind or heart. A Woman wailed with terror as fear filled her eyes, as she cried out her thick black hair gleaming in the light “Please spare me, my lord”

Her words ended with a wet gasp as I brought my blade down on a diagonally angel, slicing off the right side of her face. The soft sloshing sound of blood filled my ears as I watched as thick candy red meat appeared before me. Thick gummy muscles spat out blood drenching me in it as she dropped to the ground. The last bits of life fell away as she lay in a pool of her own blood all her panic and fear just slipped away. 

I didn't stop there, some got away but the ones that didn't, would feel my wraith, the next to come before me a large fat man with robes of red and a look of utter terror on his face. Not even thinking only reacting I slice downed bringing my blade down onto his skull, with a sickening crunch and the sound. His head split apart like a thunk, his thick gummy muscle turned into a string and his eyes became dead and blood erupted from his shattered form.

A mad smile pulled at my lips as I grin like this was the best day of my life it soon I would have a dragon I would take my vengeance and my new empire. My mind races as blood pumped so heavily in my veins that I felt like I was going to explode as my heart pumped faster and faster. 

The silver light faded as if it didn't exist in the first place, the sky turned bright pink as the sun began to rise over the massacre. As I looked over to the blood covered ground I could see the Second Sons they were knee-deep in gore. There were limbs laying across the grass blacked and reddened by blood and gore. 

As my mind began to clear I could see Seahrys she looked disgusted, her eyes were filled with horror and doubt. Her lips were curled into a look of utter disgust as her violet eyes race over the massacre that lay before her. My chest expanded rapidly as hard hot breaths and pants left my lips I didn't realize how tired I was until I notice the battle had faded. 

I knew that a look of sick satisfaction must have formed on my face because Seahrys flinched at the very sight of me. She struggled to hide her disgust as Harry walked at her side, there was no blood on her armor and her spear had sat on her back. My first thought was to strike her but I kept my temper as my Saera came out into the open air. Three eggs pulled tightly to her chest as the red woman walked out. 

I didn't have time for Saehrys and as a smug smile pulled at my face as I roared over the bloody temple ground. “Build a fire, a pyre so large that this time the gods cannot deny us what is ours by right.” I roar and the men with their blood still up and a dangerous look in their eyes roar just as loud. 

As they made their way about the temple ground I could see people pooling into the streets of the city. Looks of disgust and fear on their faces as they stare up at the hill but didn't dare walk up the steps. “Seahrys so nice of you to join us this is Lady Melisandre the red priestess that is going to hatch the eggs.” 

Saera spoke in a warm tone warmer then I had heard in a few months but the coldest that filled her eyes changed. A look of excitement filled her cold eyes as Seahrys looked disgusted but hid it well. She nodded her head and spoke in a coy tone, “So tell me Lady Melisandre my father has burned the eggs over a lot of bodies what makes your way any different?” 

Her tone was cold and calculating as her right brow cocked upward she folded her arms over her chest and gave her a cold look I knew that she didn't like the methods but what does it matter. They were just priests and spellbinders we are the blood of the dragon and as such we should have dragons to ride when we kill the Targaryens and take their kingdoms. 

There is a tense silence that ran over them both like the soft slushes of blood and the heavy thunk of bodies dropping roughly to the ground. “You used bodies that have no magic their blood is ripe with blood. Fire, blood, and magic must be used and for three eggs that is a lot of blood and a lot of magic needed. This is the best course of action, the other would not have helped you they would have shunned you and taken the eggs to give to the Targaryen boy we wouldn't want that so here is where we stand.” 

The hate that filled my chest at the very mention of the Targaryen bastard filled me with so much blood lust that I could barely think straight. “There will be no more discussion build the pyre place the eggs on the bodies and do the ceremony there will be no more of this.” 

We were so close that I could feel the heat of dragon breath the loud thunder of the wings, we were so close I could see my son wherever he may be looking over the corpses of Targaryens.

Guts of red and black with pale white limbs and horror shrink faces passed me as they made their way to a large pile of bodies. Seahrys nodded her head and gave me a cold look of hate as she walked away I could see the way that her body tense as she watched the men move the bodies of the fallen. 

“Drenched the pyre in gasoline and then place the eggs on the pyre.” Even as I spoke the words Darrio and a few of his men rushed up the steep slope of the hill with drums of oils and men with thick logs of wood at their back. I gripped tighter to my blade, Vengeance I had named it in the hopes of getting just that vengeance that was stolen from me.

The pyre was built within 2 hours the sun was at its peak the golden light reigned down on me as the thick pale limbs, and lifeless bodies were put on the pyre. Flies buzzed around the corpses, their dead eyes stared back at me as I pulled my gray egg from the bosom of my wife. Her own eyes were burning with excitement. 

Seahrys at that moment walked over to us and took her yellow egg. There was a tension that sat heavy in the air as we each place our eggs on the pyre as the stench of the dead sat heavy in the air. “Let the ceremony begin”

Seahrys POV 

_ Last Night During The Massacre  _

I could hear the screams of terror as they echoed over the air, the sharp pungent scent of death wafted into my nose carrying along with the hot breeze. At the very top of the hill, I could make out a temple. The sky is lit up with a large bonfire, orange flames flickered and licked against the night sky. Thick heavy smoke threatens to block out the silver light of the moon. 

“Lady Seahrys your father as commanded that you and the Second Sons come to the temple and help with the fight” I looked up as a boy no older than 16 walking over to me. He had the golden armor of the golden company. His eyes were wide with fear and worry I could tell that he had never been in a battle before. 

He must have been a new recruit, but a battle what could my father be thinking he was the one that thought they were needed to hatch the eggs. Would he kill them? If so what happened? Did they refuse him? I didn't know but was he really so far gone that he would slaughter innocent people because he told them now. 

Disgust began to fill me as I jumped from the boat and ran at my top speed, my lungs were burning from the exercise as I glared at the night sky. The closer I got, the louder the panic scream got. I felt sick to my stomach, I felt heavy and there was a darkness to the air, a heavy presence that told me that this is something that I shouldn't mess with. 

But when I got up the hill, I could see the hate in the eyes of my father, the blood erupted into the air as I watched my father. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he slashed and hacked at anything that moved and had red robes. The sight of him as he unleashed slaughter of innocent forced hates and disgust to fill me.

I can't stay here I just couldn't I felt the fear grip me as my body would let me move, my mind screamed to run somewhere, my father and mother couldn't find me and to take the eggs with me. Hate began to fill me as I watched my father slaughter women and old men with a manic smile on his face.

_ After The Massacre _

“Let the ceremony begin” Fathers words filled me with great disgust as pity welled in my chest to the fallen men and women for perished for his greed for his vengeance. Hate began to pool in my chest sitting cold and heavy in my chest as I look to the eggs. Would they even hatch would all this death be for not. Would it beget more death? 

The thought forces a look of hate form on my face as I glared coldly at the dead bodies as the red woman walked the center stage. Orange flames began to build in the logs turning black as they began to burn, the thick black smoke started to rise into the sky as I heat began to flush over the temple.

“Lord of Light hear my call I give you a blood sacrifice of your own believers to bring forth the age of dragons once more. Wake these eggs from their stone and bring broth new eggs of dragons.” 

She began to chant in a strange language one that even I didn't speak, her voice was twisted and cold, booming with power as magic radiated off of her body as she chanted the flames grew higher flickering a pure white, then a smoke gray, then a radiant yellow that shined brighter than the sunlight. 

As her chanting went down and the flames rose higher, power washed over the temple ground. The scent of blood and death filled the air choking me, but sharp carps and dangerous pops and whizzes began to fill the air. I watched the fire rage as the ruby that rested in the choker of the red witch pulsed with power. 

I didn't like her, she betrayed all of her people and for what to get into the good graces of my parents, sure their men overpowered the people at the temple but I'm sure that if the whole city came together they could have pushed them out. Not to mention that if spellbinders and mystics don't want to help you there is usually a reason for that. 

When I turned to my father he looked amused his eyes were burning with a hunger for power and vengeance. His lips were twisted into an excited smile as blood dripped from his body. As the fires rage, I turned to my mother, a soft smile pulled at her face and for the first time since Aurion's death. I could see genuine joy in her eyes but I didn't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. 

I could only watch the fires rage, for hours the flames flicker but when they died down here were furious scratches that filled the air. Excitement pooled in my chest for a moment as I looked to see three dragons emerging from the pyre. The first is a dragon pure yellow the same color as my egg. She was a little dragon with a long coiling tail except for the end of her tail looked to be shaped like a blade and just as sharp. 

Her yellow radiant wings were flapping her arms were extending into wings and there were thick spikes that stuck out along her back, her back legs had razor-sharp claws that were basically knives attached to her feet. Her small little blocky head was cocked to the side as she looked to me with vibrant golden color eyes. 

I walked over to the pyre I could barely understand what I was seeing, is this really a dragon. I could only stare in utter shock as a second thick raspy shriek filled the air. As I looked to the next dragon she was completely different than the other dragons. 

She had a glimmering white body that shone like fish scales, the little square head had cute little webbed ears. Her long coiling neck had little gills that ran along her neck, her shimmering white wings flutter, and this dragon had four legs and its toes were webbed. 

Even the little dragons tail was webbed her shimmering white scales gleamed in the morning light. Finally, there was the last of the dragon, a pure gray dragon with no gills, or webbed feet, only a long coiling neck, and tail with smooth gray eyes that gleamed in the light and back legs. 

The sight of the dragons resolved me I would wait until the dead of night and I would take the dragons and run. Father flocked to my side taking his own smoke gray dragon from the pyre. His eyes were wide with doubt as he stared at the dragon there was a hunger in his eyes as he looked to the white dragon with intrigue. 

Mother walked over to our shock and doubt filled her as she lifted up her little hatchling, three dragon screech filled the air. The men around us whisper in awe as even the people from the city began to climb the steep hill. I could see their looks of awe and fear but for once the look of fear wasn't for the dragon but for my father.

Taking in a deep breath I lifted my hand outward grabbing the sweat little dragon jumped into my hand careful of her spikes. Sweet gentle eyes studied me as I looked to my sweet little dragon the warmth of her tiny body shocked me. Running a tender finger along with her gentle scales I felt a sense of purpose began to fill me. I look to my parents and I could see the awe in my mother's voice as she spoke.

“A sea dragon they were thought to be myths,” The awe and pride in her tone told me that she was glad to have such a dragon but I knew that they would only cause death in the hand of my parents. 

With each passing moment, I could see the hunger for power filling their eyes as father spoke in a booming tone placing his dragon on his shoulder as he spoke in a commanding tone. “Today we rest tomorrow we take over as much of the east as we can. First, we will take the lands of Asshai, then Yi Ti, Faros, Qarth, the cities that rest in the Great Sand Sea and then finally the three slave cities Yunkai, Meereen, and Astapor we will take all of our armies and march west and kill every last Targaryen that dare call themselves dragons lords.” 

His voice boomed through the air and while the men cheered and the people of the asshai had no choice but to bow after witnessing all that they knew, death swallowed their friends at the temple and they didn't want to be added to the tidal wave of blood. A cold sense of dread filled me where in the east could I go, fear and doubt ate away at me as it finally came to me. The one place that my father wouldn't go to the free cities to Volantis.

The free cities have large walls, great armies and sellswords at their beck and call he would never risking his growing army on that, not with his dragons so young. He would stay here with his men and his people he would take over the east and be done with this. I resolved myself, I would go back to Volantis my father was kicked out but my mother dragged us with her but that didn't matter to me. I would go back I wasn't the one that angered the Triarchs they did so that is where I'm going. Volantis. 

_ Later That Night _

The soft screeches of my sweet little Solar filled my her gleaming wings shined as she nuzzled my face her claws dug deep into my shoulders as the loud cheers of men and women ended. The men have drank themselves into the dirt. I walked about the camp to my parent's pavilion tent. Both their dragons were clenched resting in between them on satin pillows. 

But the moment that I walked into the tent with a bag resting at my back and Solar on my shoulder I could see the harsh gray eyes greeting me as both baby dragons gave me a cold look.

Both their dragons snapped their heads to me as if they knew that I meant to steal them away from their raiders. I took a step forward as they snarled and snapped at me. My heart smiled as my mother began to stir from her sleep her sweet little water dragon glared coldly at me. 

Black teeth snapping and snarled as if to say that you wouldn't take me away from my mother, a thought crossed my mind even if I tried to take them they would scream and I wouldn't get far. Fear and panic gripped me as I steeled my nerve my golden armor was left and forgotten in my own tent. I couldn’t steal off into the night with such a bright glimmering armor, my heart thunder in my chest as I silently crept through the tent. 

My heart thunder and warning hisses filled the air, I crept as my eyes fall to my father he was knocked out, his face still flushed red from all they need that he was drunk. His loud snoring echoed in my ears and I had hoped that would be enough to keep them from hearing the speeches of their dragons. 

Dropping to one knee I held out a gentle hand for the small little dragon to sniff, I had hope that once they sense that I wasn't a threat that they would leave willing with me as if I was just taking them on a little stroll. 

But the moment that I tripped to grip them the gray dragon let out an ear-piercing wail that shook my father from his deep slumber. There is a short sword in his had the gleaming blade stared back at me as he thrust the tip to my throat only stopping when he realized who I was. 

“Saehrys what do you think that you are doing?” His low husky voice was filled with exhaustion as I did my best to lie to them. “I was taking Solar for a walk I figured that your dragons would like to accompany me and Solar.” 

Even as I said the word I knew what my lie would have sounded weak if he were completely awake and sober but he was half drunk and exhausted from his day of endless slaughter.

But his deep violet eyes were just as sharp as if he were sober, I thought that he might have found me out but he just gave me a cold stare as he spoke in a cold tone. “No, they are fine where they are, return to your own tent now or do you want me to walk you back.” Even as he said the word I'm sure that he would figure it out if I stayed even moment longer I just prayed that he didn't see the bag that rested on my back. 

I shook my head no said my getting to my feet and slowly backing away with my face towards him. I knew that he wouldn't see my bag this way and I knew that at this point I had no choice but to leave. I could wait until they fell asleep again but honestly, I doubt father would which meant that I was going to have to go without them. That thought worried me more than anything else but I took in a deep breath, Volantis here I come. 

I rushed to the stables taking the fastest horse we had, a black stallion who let out a manic neigh and Solar let out a low screech as we rushed out the camp. Darkness swirled around me as the fading sight of the camp. 

The darkness swirled around me my heart thumped and my mind race as something told me to go to Volantis, a force was pushing me to the city. I had gold, food, and water to last me until the city of Yin in Yi Ti. I will get more supplies and keep going to Qarth where I could get a ship to take me the rest of the way to Volantis if the old gods were willing I wouldn't be caught by my father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave them dragon and yes there is going to be a war between House Targaryen and House Balerys but no dragons are going to die so don't go all crazy dragon lives matter on me


	21. So What Is Our Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another chapter, after this chapter, there is only one last long chapter before Jon and Company go back to Westeros

Rhaegar POV 

Tywin is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties, his arms are thin but muscled. Tywin has kept his head shaved since his golden hair started going bald, but he grows out bushy golden side-whiskers. Tywin has pale green eyes flecked with gold and even though he is old and growing older still he exudes a sense of power the rest of us could only hope for at his age.

His lips were pulled into a grim cold line as his jaw was clenched keeping his unspoken rage from coming out. I did my best to soften the blow after few careless words, “I mean no disrespect to you Lord Tywin or the honorable and old name of your House. But Lady Margaery gives an account that during the times that your grandchildren were conceived Lord Garlan wasn't in the same place as Lady Ceresi. Lord Garlan himself even admits that he doubts the children are his, and it was hinted that you might have known this whole time that your daughter has been having affairs with other men.” 

I tried to keep my tone warm and polite as I looked to Lord Tywin I could see the way that his jaw was clenched with hate as his eyes sparkled with outrage. He might have utterly lost his temper if not for the crown that rested on my head. Instead, I watched his hand pull into tight fists as his skin turned stark white as his jaw unclamped. 

“Are you insinuating that my daughter would pass off my grandchildren as lawful heirs when they are really bastard all in the hopes that one of her children would marry into the royal line to what end. Your family no longer has dragons what could she hope to get. Vaegon is the second son and 3rd in the line of succession she gains nothing from this. You are the only one that truly benefits from this marriage.” 

His tone cold and impertinent as he glared at me with outrage burning in his golden flaked eyes, his lips were pulled into a grim line as he waited for me to respond, the cold look in his eyes forced a shudder down my spine. I had to keep my rage from bubbling up as I looked to him with a cold mask of my own. 

“I understand your reservations and doubts about this but even you must find it strange that her own family would deny these children. It would only benefit them it wouldn't hurt them in any way. Yet they deny your grandchildren vehemently and not just Garlan and Margaery, but Lady Olena, Ser Loras Tyrell even Mace Tyrell finds it hard to believe that these are his grandchildren and Mace is notorious for being thought to be a fool.” 

Even as I said the words I could see the cold hatred in his eyes as he stood up throwing his chair back as he spoke in a genuine outrage tone one that told me that he would no longer abide any of this madness.

“I sorry but you lie, my daughter would never do such a thing and I'm sure that she would say the same thing.” I nodded my head numbly as I started to rise from my own seat I could see the way that he vehemently denied it. 

If the rumors were true then at the very least Tywin didn't seem to know the first thing about any of this. “I would hope so she should be here within a fortnight we will see what she has to say about these allegations.” With a curt nod, I returned to my solar only to find my children and wives waiting for me. 

Elia had Viserra in her lap as she rocked the babe gentle to sleep her gentle eyes were locked on me the moment I walked into the room, it was like their happy chatter came to a stop. Lyanna held Valerion in her arm his soft little snores filled the air as smoke gray eyes were locked in on me. There was a tension to both of their bodies their eyes were locked on me as if they wanted to know everything. 

Aegon seemed to be rubbing his chin as he was lost in thought I knew that he had to be pondering the cryptic words in Vaegon message but he didn't let on if he figured it out yet. Dany and Viserys looked to have been locked in an argument when finally they both looked up from their thoughts to see me standing there. I looked back to my desk the large leather chair looked plush and comfortable and I happily collapsed into it. 

I could feel doubt worming its way into my mind with each person that I spoke to about the Tyrell children. “Lord Tywin denies all accusations strongly, in fact, he seemed outraged and even dare to say that there is no use in marrying his grandchildren because he doesn't really gain anything out of it since we no longer had dragons and Vaegon is only 3rd in line of succession. He even went as far as to say that his daughter would be more than willing to come to the capital and speak to me and put this baseless rumor to bed. He was rather shocked when I told him that she was already on her way. Garlan made it clear that he has doubted his children for quite some time now and had been denying it for the love that he bared his children and wife. I don't know if we can ever truly prove that these children are bastard without the confession of Lady Ceresi and if we can't clearly prove it then we can't in good faith cancel this marriage pact between Mrycella and Vaegon.” 

Doubt, worry, and confusion all pooled in me as I looked to Rhaenys she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. “So what you are saying is that even if we know that they are bastards even if we know that this is some ploy you can't break off the engagement to them without looking like we don't know how to honor our word. The Lannister would revolt and they have all the gold and a large army at their beck and call.” 

I nodded my head slowly taking in a deep breath before pinching the bridge of my nose as I took in a deep breath doing my best not to think about all the aggravating situations I find myself in thanks to the Lannisters. Taking in a deep breath I glared coldly out the window as I took in a deep breath and spoke in a low tone.

“That is correct even if we came to the truth and have Vaegon marry Margaery Tyrell like her family is demanding that we do our bridge with the Lannister will be burned and who knows we could be looking at another revolt.” 

At this point, there was nothing that we could do but hope that these rumors are nothing but lies but I had a feeling that they weren't and this is going to be an utter mess. Vaegon wherever you are doing, I hope that these gifts you are bringing home will give us the power to no longer be at the mercy of families like the Lannisters. 

Vaegon POV 

The warm water bathed my skin as I let out a sigh of relief the marble bath stared back at me gleaming as I looked out onto the balcony were Vhagar was laying. His large swooping white wings covered the back part of his legs and body. His front legs were outstretched as his head rested on his feet. 

He let out a low hiss as he bathed contently in the morning son, “My prince it has been 2 months since you have sent the letter. What is our next move surely you don't mean to spend the next year and 10 moons here in Qohor” Letting my head loll to the side the thick white water steamed as I looked to see Ser Whent? His smug smile was pulled into a confused frown as he stared up at me with those deep brown eyes.

His own skin tanned grew darker due to the sun his once pristine white pants and shirt were replaced with golden armor and a great helm that hid most of his face. But today his helm is a tuck under his right arm and his left rested on his sword pommel as he stood at the door. His eyes were trained on my face only flickering to Vhagar once or twice. 

“I and Sam have been starving, covered in filth, in constant danger for the past 2 years, we survived old Valyria, Mantarys which is filled to the brim with monsters, and even the great grass sea and I can't get so much as two months to relax. Sam has been studying the ancient texts and I have been brushing up on my own sword skills and dragon lord magic. We haven't merely been laying around for nothing. Now as for our next move that one is simple. We are going to Volantis. I will talk with their leader and began to build my outpost there.” 

Whent looked confused I watched his brows begin to furrow as he looked to the balcony where I could sense Vhagar began to stir. As he lifted his long coiling neck up I could see his luminous jade eyes as he glared at Whent. “What do you need in Volantis?” His tone questioning as I glared at him he couldn't be serious. 

“I'll let you in on a little secret I don't plan on going back to Westeros until I can mount Vhagar and take what is mine with fire and blood, it's that simple. After such a time as I have my wife, I will give my father the gifts of old valyria. My brother and sister will have their empire in the west and I will have all of the east, I'm going to rebuild Valyria and for that, I'm going to need supplies if I were to go home now I would have no leverage and no power to demand things of my father. Hence Volantis they have skilled stone masons and metal workers and since there is no winter here I will have plenty of food and resource needs to build valyria it will take years for Valyria to be rebuilt and I will need all of that to do it. Not to mention that most of the dragon lords that were in Volantis still remain there I have a duty to find 7 dragon lords so I'm going to find them and I'm going to do what I originally set out to do hence Volantis. Hence why I didn't allow you or Ser Martell to tell my father what I'm doing, who I'm doing it with and that I have a dragon. The moment the word dragon is utter people go crazed for power, I would rather not have my plans be derailed. We have had 2 months to relax tomorrow morning at dawn, Jolli will set out to the great grass sea, she took the head of a Khal and sliced off his braid. His people are now hers, she will gather up the Khassalar and when we got back to the west she will be gathering the supplies I need and escort the people of Volantis to Valyria to start building up the empire. I have no clue how long we are going to be in the Westeros so until I can get everything hammered out the people of Volantis will bow to me while I strike out west they will go with Jolli and her people to Valyria to begin my work. Sam, you, Vhagar, Martell, and I will go back to Westeros's hand off the eggs I'll get my fleet and then you are more than welcome to tell my father all about my plans until then leave I want one last peaceful day before we set out.” 

With that I watched Whent let the room with a heavy thud and Vhagar let out an approving screech before going back to his nap. Things were going well all things considered when that Dothraki horde hunted us down not shortly after I sent that letter, I thought that we were going to have to fight our way out. But when they bowed before Jolly…well, things couldn't have worked out any better.

They will gather all the raw material that Sam thinks that we are going to need while we convince the people of Volantis that it is in their best interest to bend the knee, though I'm sure that is going to be more trouble than it is worth. But something about Volantis calls out to me.No matter the reason we would be setting out with fresh mounts and supplies in the morning Volantis here we come. 


	22. Time TO Get Your House In Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, one of the days I know its a pretty late update but this one is a long one

Vaegon POV 

The trip to Volantis takes longer than I thought I could see the looming city and we would be there in a few hour's rides. It took us an overall 4 months to get here and Vhagar was only growing larger than before. He was nearly two years old and soon he would be large enough to support my own weight. As I looked up to the sky I could see him scouting ahead of the horses. 

His wings have grown wider as they clapped it sounded like thunder booming over the clouds, his wings and grew to 25 feet in the short 4 months he wings have grown 10 feet wide the sharp crack of white wings that shone like diamonds in the light. His legs were thick and muscular teaming with power as his toes were razor-sharp claws gleaming in the light. 

His tail whipped at the sky as his white spikes gleamed in the light the sight of his thick muscular form exudes power even from here I could sense the heat that burned off of his body, the coldness in his luminous eyes faded away leaving an exciting warmth. His jade eyes were drawn to Volantis as he stretched with power and joy. 

The claps of his wings blocked out the warm wind of the grassy plains as I watched him I could feel the wondering eyes of the knights that were meant to protect me. Ser Martell road to my right and Sam to my left with Whent bringing up the flank driving the cart. “Did you hand the list off to Jolli?” 

My tone casual as I turned to look to Sam his pale blue eyes were studying me for a moment before he nodded his head. “They are collecting the resource like you asked, food, cattle, seeds to plant in the fertile fields, and building materials, metals, wood, not stones of course since the magic stones in Valyria to build the buildings.” 

Sam spoke in a patient voice as he looked to the looming city of Volantis I could see the buildings growing as the horse hooves slammed hard against the ground. Soft neighs filled my ears as I noticed Ghost stalking off to the right. His body more lean and larger nearly the size of my own gelding. His blood-red eyes were drawn to the city as his red tongue graced his lower lip. 

His white fur ruffled in the warm wind, the hot sun glared down at me the heat swirled around me as my heart thunders I would be there soon and what would be waiting for me I couldn't know. 

The excitement began to pool in me I no longer cared I slammed my spurs hard into my gelding and she darted through the air. My own excitement whipped Ghost and Vhagar into a frenzy as an excited snarl and a furious screech left his lips. Volantis is just within reach. 

When we reached the city large mighty walls and a closed gate stared back at me, men lined the walls, bows drawn and fear in their eyes. Vhagar let out a fierce roar of outrage like they dare stop him from entering this city. Resting in front of the gates were three men with an army swirling around them. 

The soft rattle for cartwheels filled my ears as I looked to see the cart stopping just behind us. I could see the thick tan tarp staring back at me, I knew that the jewels of Valyria rested below it and the Volantis would take it eagerly. I looked to the three men and I knew that they had to be the Triarchs. The Triarchs took a step forward and as I pulled my horse to a stop Ghost came rushing to my side his lips were curled over his teeth. 

They were razor-sharp and I knew that he could sense the tension and malice that had filled the air I was excited to see what Volantis would be like. But the very sight of my Vhagar must have filled them with fear dragons had not been seen in 100s of years. The sight of the dragon inspired awe and fear my father had told me that once and now my heart thunder in my chest as I called Vhagar to my side. 

With a furious screech, he dropped to the ground his feet thunder with a hard slam, his wings flutter once before resting at his back. His long curling neck looked up at me with jade eyes and I knew what he was thinking he wanted to burn them he wanted to know why they were out here threatening us with an army. 

I ran a gentle hand along his neck to soothe his burning rage as he looks to me with outrage in his eyes. Instead, I turned my attention to the wall were the three triarchs were looking at me with wide and confused eyes. One of the men is tall with wide shoulders and a board chest with bright blue eyes with light blond hair. He had the comely noble features and had an air of strength around him. 

He stood in the middle a stern look on his face as he looked to me with doubt in his eyes as he spoke his voice billowed off to the empty air. “You must be Prince Vaegon the dire wolf was a dead give away. Your family has been searching for you for almost 3 years. I'm sure they would have been searching a lot harder if they had known that you have a dragon” 

I smiled cooly as he looked to the men to his right a fat man with thick checks and greasy lips that had deep brown eyes and matching thick brown hair that lay flat against his forehead. 

His thick arms and legs stared back at me his fat spilled out of his fine purple robes as he glared at me. His deep eyes were wide with fear and doubt and most of all a hunger for power and wealth I could see the way that his eyes twinkled with intrigue. 

The guy to the left was a thin man gaunt and frail, his hair flattened against his face, his silver-like hair color with deep blue eyes gleamed. His skin pale alabaster as he looked on with the same hungry look in his eyes as the fat man on the other side of the triarchs. All of them let their eyes flicker from me to Vhagar to Ghost then back to me. Ser Whent bristled by their caliver tone, Ser Martell gripped tightly to the pommel of his golden blade. 

The sight of them forced a warm smile to form on my face as I turned to look at the ringleader the only one brave enough to speak to me. “Has it really been almost three years, there are still a few moons turns until then. Though I would like my dragon to stay a secret just between me and the good people of Volantis I have a proposition for you Tiger shall we talk say inside the walls of Volantis. Without armies and spears begin pointed at me and my companions. As you can see we mean you no harm” 

My tone is cool and warm as they stared at me with doubt filling their smug face, I could see the man in the middle who had to be the only tiger. He had a military air about him and he looked in control of his emotions and his actions unlike the power-hungry fools that rested beside them. They had to be elephants, but the tiger he has to be Malaquo Maegyr the only tiger that is in the Triarchs. 

A sly smile pulled at his lips as he spoke in a taunting almost jeering tone, “How could I know that you mean me harm. The world hasn't seen dragons flying in years and the last time that a Targaryen came to Volantis with their dragons it didn't work out well for the Tigers.” He didn't have an arrogant air about him but he did seem to act like he knows what I wanted before even I knew it. 

The sight of him forces a gentle smile on my face as I spoke in a charming and threatening tone of my own. “Well if I wanted to do you harm I could have burned your city to the ground in the dead of night before any of you knew what was going on but here I stand allowing your men to surround me. I simply wish to talk about the future of Volantis if you don't see that as something you care about well then…...” 

I shrugged my shoulder passively as I watched him gave me an amused glare before nodding his head. “Welcome to Volantis follow us we can talk behind the wall” With a firm nod of my own I could hear the rattle of chains as the large gate began to open. The wall swirled around me as the men kept their fingers taunt and their bodies tense as they looked to me with fear-filled eyes and nervous whispers. 

The cobblestone roads stared back at me as people stared as we walked by with wide eyes, the triarchs mounted their elephant but the Tiger mounted a black stallion and made his way over to me. The power of the muscles matched his overbearing personality as he looked to me I could see the wheels that turned in his heads. 

The manic trumpet of dwarf elephant filled the air as his thick gray wrinkling skin stared back at me. Thick black eyes were wide with terror as Vhagar flew overhead and Ghost prowled to my left. The soft panic neighing of horses and people alike filled my ears but the Tiger of the Triarchs didn't so much as flinch at the two imposing animals that flew overhead and rested on the ground. 

“The future of Volantis is a very polite and eloquent way of saying that we should do as you bid or end up as dead as Old Vaylria.” His tone is coy and cool as I chuckled and shook my head sadly as I looked to the cool blue eyes of Malaquo. “Nonsense I would never destroy the oldest of the free cities. Even if 80% of your population are slaves and as for Old Valyria who said anything about it being dead.” 

My tone coy and cool as I turned to look at the man that sat beside me, his cool eyes were intrigued and dark as if I could look deep into them and drown. The soft cracking of the cart helped to put me at ease as I looked back to see Whent driving the cart his right hand clutched the leather reign while his other rested on the pommel of his own golden blade. 

“What could you mean by that?” His tone cool and interested as the thick cobblestone road passed by, the soft clip-clopping of hooves filled the air. The heat swirled around us choking out the warmth of the air as I looked to the bright blue sky I could see Vhagar’s legs running through the air. 

“The tigers are the old aristocracy and warriors, who advocate the sword and conquest and led Volantis during the Century of Blood, in which Volantis tried and failed to reestablish the Valyrian Freehold under their rule. You are a Tiger I'm sure that you have a great military mind. Maegyr is an old name here in Volantis and I respect that the Tigers were trying to bring Valyria back to its former glory but that is a job for a dragon lord and I just so happen to be that dragon lord. What about you? Would you be willing to be the Tiger that helps usher that new era in.” 

My tone turned cool and subtle as I looked over my shoulder to see Sam he looked to be studying the Tiger that rested before me. I knew that he was thinking about the best way to break bread with the elephants. We would need them as much as we would need the Tigers. “You were at Valyria that was why no one could find you.” His intrigued tone forces me to look back at me. His steely blue eyes shone in the light as I shrug my shoulders casually as I looked to the looming black wall that radiated power and magic. 

“I have some things that I am going to have to take care of in the West but I don't want to have to slow my progress here either that is where Volantis comes in. It's the oldest and noblest of the cities. It was built with the magic, and fire of dragons, and it the closest city to Valyria. Mantarys well they don't like people all that much and they would rather chain me that do business with me.” 

I lower my tone as I looked to the elephants I want to watch the tiger before me not sure what to make of him but I knew that Maegyr smarts then he looks and I know that the power and old blood of his factions would be a need to get a military contingent and possibly find the dragon lords I was tasked with finding. The sight of the calculating look in his eyes as the city began to fade as we moved closer to the black wall. 

“So then what is in the cart?” I looked over to him, his question gaze and cool tone filled my ears as I shrug my shoulders casually and spoke one final word, one that I knew would peak his site and confuse him enough to want more. “Proof” From that point on I road the rest of the way in silence. 

The Black Wall is a great oval of fused black stone built two hundred feet high in the eastern half of Volantis. I watched in awe as the thick mighty wall stared back at me, excitement filled my chest as I took in the sight of the mighty black wall. “They don't have anything like this in the west huh.” Maegyr amused tone force a slight frown to form on my face as he grinned slyly at me. 

As the gate began to the part I could see 14 temples resting on the large hills that loomed behind the large menses, courtyards, towers, and a large building in the model that had to be where the Triarchs would come together to make their rulings. Vhagar flew overhead his white wings gleamed as they clapped. The sight of his large imposing form force even the people of old blood to walk out of their house to stare up in doubt. 

The power of the wall called me as much as it called to Vhagar, “This way prince Vaegon” With a firm nod we started to make our way to the same large imposing building. The gleaming marble building stared back at me the cool columns gleamed in the length as we got closer. The building has to be at least 20 floors the sight of it imposing and large building stared back at me. 

The cool marble ground bathed in the light, I watched the two dwarf elephants were already waiting for me. As the large fat man was being held down from the elephant the gaunt man looked to be leaning against the column. He was skinnier than the columns that he leaned against. It didn't take long for us to get into a large chamber hall, with a high open window that let in gleaming golden light and heats swirling around me. 

Ser Whent carried in a large case that I knew held the powerful rubies from Valyria, my own hand when my dagger that rested on my hip. The two elephants bristled as fear filled their eyes but the Tiger spoke in a cool tone. 

“Prince Vaegon this is Doniphos Paenymion an elephant, though I'm sure that you already figured that out.” The large fat man gave me a polite bow but his eyes were wide with fear as he looked to my hand that had reached for my dagger. 

Guards bristled as they glared coldly at me, some of the men had thick Tiger cloaks that shine in the morning lights. Others were Unsullied with blank faces and cold brown or obsidian eyes.

“This my prince is Nyssos Vassar the other elephant and now that you have all three triarchs in a room what proposal do you have for Volantis?” I looked to the gaunt man I could see his throat boobing with nervous spit as he looked to my hand. With ease, I pulled my dagger swiftly from my leg and showed it to them. The red aura of the blade stared back at me and the metal gleamed with an arching lighting pattern “This is a valyrian steel dagger freshly forged at Valyria right before the doom. Ser Whent open the chest” 

Even as I gave the order he moved swiftly to the table his hand rested on the golden sword I gave him. “The weapons that Ser Whent and Ser Martells hold on their belts are also Valyrian steel and the chest is filled to the brim with rubies all of it I gather from Valyria with the help of Sam.” I turned for Sam to step forward he gave them each a humble bow. 

As the rubies gleamed in the light as their eyes began to widen with doubt as I spoke with a cool knowing tone. “I came here to ask you to help with the re-construction of Valyria, we have the knowledge needed to do it, and the dragons needed to help bring Valyria and magic back to life now all we need are stonemasons, merchants, ships, and men smart enough to see the wisdom behind backing a Targaryen with a dragon. Even as we speak I have Dothraki hordes collecting the remaining raw materials need to start to the empire. The Tigers are powerful military leaders with old names and skills.”

“You once fought against the Targaryens now you get a chance to fight for them. It's rather simple, I would like your stonemason and metal workers to go to Valyria when I depart for Westeros. While I am attending to business there, the people of Volantis and the Dothraki will cultivate the fields and started to rebuild the city. The Tigers will be tasked with creating a small military to defend the city while under construction with the help of the Khaleesi that has pledged her horde to me. The elephants are known as a party of the merchants and moneylenders, advocating trade over war.”

“You will set of trade roots along Volantis to Valyria and begin to walk to the other free cities. I would like to keep a war from happening but if I must come back with my dragons and burn those that oppose me I will and notice how I said dragons plural not singular. I will make the war against Volantis looked like a garden party if things don't go as planned. Your city is the oldest and greatest of all the free cities if you agreed to bend the knee peacefully and hand me your city then when the Valyrian empire begins to flourish you will be given riches beyond your wildest dreams.” 

“Even as we speak the boiling sea cools and the mines of Valyria grow once more. There are plenty more rubies like this waiting in old Valyria, I have seen the wealth of knowledge, magic, weapons, and gems that are held there. I spent weeks in Valyria the 14 flames no longer burn with fury and power it is safe to tread the lands once again, all you really need to know is what side of history you wish to be on the winning side or the losing side?” 

My tone cool and calculating with just a bit of a threatening undertone to fill the air as I looked to the three triarchs I could see the interest that glowed in his eyes, I knew that I had him sold, if not for the riches then for the power that my words would provide him. The elephants don't look solid though they might need more convincing.

“You said dragons plural does that mean that there are more eggs more dragons to be had and ridden.” I gave him a smug smile as I nodded my head “Side with me and I will give you dragons” 

Sam bristled as Ser Martell looked outraged, did they really think that I was going to really give them dragon, I'm lying to get what I want they do it in King's landing and what is it that the Lannister always say?

When you play the game of the throne you win or you die. A smug smile formed in their eyes as they nodded their heads hurried like this was a great deal that they have ever heard. 

“Good first off I want trade roots up to Old Valyria and I would like to see the record of your supplies, gold, and I would also like to know if there are any old dragon lord families and if so where they might be. Understood?” Again all I got were hurried shaking head and a cool smile began to pull at my lips, well then let's get started. 

Aegon POV 

It has been months since Vaegon sent us that letter and still, his words haunted me,  _ gift  _ what could he mean by that and who would have willingly lead our men in slaughter. Sure there was no battle but people rarely ever survive the pale mare. I didn't even know if the dragon lord would survive such a disease. We might be the blood of the dragon but when princess Daenerys daughter of the old king died of the shaking disease during the winter I knew that nothing was set in stone. 

Sighing heavily I mulled over my thoughts in my father's solar as Rhaenys rested her hand on my lap, she teased her thick black curls as her violet eyes were lost in her own thoughts.

“How much longer must we wait she was supposed to be here ages ago it's not even that long of a trip from HighGarden.” Rhaenys let out an exasperated sigh as I smiled gently at her bored tone. 

As I looked at the large wooden table father sat there his eyes were scanning documents, his silver hair slipped into his face so I couldn't see the expression on his face but I knew that his mind race about all that had been going on lately he had been angered we all have been. The chance that the very girl that drove Vaegon away is nothing more than a bastard girl would make anyone mad. 

“They claim that there was an issue on their roads, rapists, and murderers on the loose and that they need to be brought to the king justice that they wouldn't feel safe until that point.” I rolled my eyes as my father finally responds to Rhaenys empty and questioning words. I knew that didn't sound right he knew it as well a whole 3 months wouldn't take that long and I'm sure that she could have brought guards with her. 

“We all know that is a lie she needs time to think up a good reason for her kids not to look the least bit like her husband we all know that she is sleeping with her backstabbing brother break of the engagement and he might come home now” 

Even as I spoke the words I knew that they were harsh and silver as I looked to father. For once he pulled his face from the sheet of paper that seemed to consume his every waking thought process nowadays. The sight of his cold violet eyes locked on me as he spoke with a sour frown on his face as is silver brows furrowed as he glared coldly at me before speaking. 

“Even if that may be true and even if Cersei is trying to pull a plow on our family. If I break this promise even after she says that they are his lawful children it will make it seem like we don't honor word. Kings might be able to do whatever they want but those kings didn't have a mad king that destroyed all of the bridge our ancestors built with the other kingdoms. We need the Lannisters on our side but I will not suffer lies and backstabbers which is why I have the maester cook a little something up.” 

I watched as my father pulled out a frosted glass with a clear white liquid that gleamed in the morning flight. Rhaenys jumped up from my lap with her black curls falling down her shoulder pooling into her chest as I leaned forward giving him an interested glared as he spoke in a cool tone.

“If she lies we will never have proof so I have a truth serum created, I will not be known as an oathbreaker. Lady Ceresi is known for enjoying a glass of wine too. A few sips of this in her wine and she will spill all her truth even if this children or truly Garlan’s and if the answer is no then she can take her daughter back with her to the rock”

His tone was cold and calculating like he was no longer going to abide by the liars of the capital taking in a deep breath I smiled gently as a sense of relief washed over me. The sight of my father with a plan always inspired confidence and knowing that we weren't going to be played for fools any longer helped to put my ease. I moved my lips to speak but the slamming of the solar doors filled my ears. 

Father clasped his hand firmly around the frosted bottle as he began to rise from his seat a cold look in his eyes as I notice who had walked into the room. Viserys pale lilac eyes shined with light as he looked to me and then my father before finally letting his eyes fall on Rhaenys as he spoke. “Lady Ceresi is waiting in the throne room along with the rest of the royal family and Lord Tywin Lannister and the small council. We are waiting for your brother.” 

His tone as cold as his eyes flickered to me and then to father like he wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the coming minutes. “Very well we will be right there have a cup of wine brought to Cersei and make sure to pour a few drops of this to her wine” His tone cool and careful as he stalked over to his younger brother, handing off the glass frosted bottle he spoke. “it's imperative that you watch the drops go into the wine brother with a truth serums her lies will not be heard. Aegon, Rhaenys let's go” 

My heart thundered in my chest we were finally going to get the truth, my heart thumped with excitement as I jumped easily to my feet the Lannisters were going to stop the plotting ways I wouldn’t let them get anywhere near the crown if I could help it in any way. 

Cersei POV 

My heart thrummed softly in my chest and I had my tears ready to shed at a moment's notice, the heavy tension in the air could be cut like a knife. I had a cup of wine held tight in my grapes, I took a few tentative gulps to steady my nerves and ease my mind. I looked to my father and husband they sat with the small council member. 

The cold look of Lord Tarly sands a thousand words that his lips did not, Lord Monford’s cold violet eyes shined in the light as he glared at me hate falling in his eyes. My brother Tyrion joined the council recently the last master of coin died in his sleep. He came here along with me to accept his new position but depending on how this meeting goes he could be heading back to the rock. 

Disgust filled my eyes as I looked to the mismatched black and green-eyed monster that rested at the small council chambers table. Along with Jon, Ser Barristan and the whole royal family stood at the foot of the throne. There is a throne that sat next to the Iron Throne. A throne made with an elegant silver and gray trim of leather. The delicate lace of the back of the throne shines in the light as Lyanna sat in her throne her chin jutted out and hate burning in her eyes as she looks to me. 

Mrycella stood by her father, her head bowed with shame and confusion as her gentle green eyes stared at me. I took in a few more deep gulps of wine, my heart thunder and my mind grew light and confused. My whole mind felt hazy and filled with to the brim with confusion my body grew heavy like lead and my mind went numb almost working without any true thought process. 

“Lady Ceresi I'm sure that your husband told you why your presence is requested at the capitol but let me tell you why you are here. I was told by a number of people that your children were not Tyrells. In fact, I even have an eyewitness account that your children were conceived at times where Garlan wasn't even in Highgarden to help create those children. Now I'm here to get to the truth. Is Joffery Tyrell Garland's son?”

Even as he asked the question I felt a compulsion running over me a cold sense of dread as my body threatened to convulse if I even tried to lie. I looked to Garlan panic filling my heart as the words began to spill from my lips before I could even think up a lie. “No” 

I felt my hand rise to my lisp as confusion began to fill me why would I say that I looked up to my father's fear filed me as his eyes turn cold with hatred. Disgust burned in his eyes as I turned to look at Queen Lyanna. she let out a murderous snarl as Rhaegar gave her a warning stare to keep her temper under control.

Rhaegar loomed over me magnanimous and cold as he spoke again this time in a cruel tone “Your wine was laced with truth serum don't bother lying it will only make things worse for you. Now is Tommen or Myrcella the children of Garlan Tyrell?” His questioning tone shook me with fear as I looked down the wine the clear glass was nearly empty and my mind whirled as I look to Garlan. 

Hate and anguish filled his eyes as he looked to the girl he called daughter for 14 years with a pain so deep that it forces a sickening sensation to run over me. “No” It took all my power and strength not to roar in rage to demand that this question stopped for I knew what was coming next. The rage and hate in his eyes force my heart to still as I looked to the Iron Throne with true fear in my heart. 

His tone came out cold and blowing as the air around me began to turn as cold as ice. “The engagement between my son and Mrycella is over, you will leave the capital at once. The Tyrells have not wrong us and have even gone to extreme lengths to make it known that they do not believe Myrcella to be a true Tyrell for that you have my thanks and will grant any request you might have. Now Ceresi Lannister who is the father of the three children you tried to pass off as lawful Tyrells?” 

I fought against the wave of compulsion that ran over me but my heart thunder louder in my chest and pain overcame my mind until finally the words that sewed my own destruction filled the empty hall of the throne room. “Jaime Lannister” 

Rhaegar POV 

Hate and rage-filled my chest as I did my best not to roar with rage, Tywin jumped up from his seat outrage and disgust filled his eyes. He looked like he might boom with rage as he glared coldly at his fool for a daughter. I spoke in a cold tone my voice boomed over the darkening throne room.

“From this day forth Joffrey, Mrycella, and Tommen will be known as Hill they will be stripped of any right that they might have had to High Garden or Casterly Rock. You will leave my sight at once while you might not be blamed for your mother and father infinities that doesn't mean that I will tolerate lies and schemes any longer. Garlan weather you would like to keep your wife as your wife is your choice but if I were you I would find a highborn maid take her as your wife. Lady Cersei one last question then I don't want to see you in my court again. “Were you and Jaime the only ones that knew the truth about your children?” 

My tone grew cold and murderous as I looked to Tywin his back was stiff and cold as a rock but I knew that it had nothing to do with the fear that he might get caught and everything to do with the shame that his children brought about her name.

It's funny when you think about it the child that he hates is the only one that begins even a bit of honor to his name. “It was just us” Even as she said the words a sense of relief washed over me. “You will depart immediately, Lady Margaery for the service that you have done for the crown what is your one request?” 

I knew what she was going to ask for and by the way that Lyanna stilled in her own throne, I knew what she knew it too. Lady Margaery stepped up with Lady Olena at her side that cool know it all demeanor of Lady Olena has always rubbed me the wrong way. She is just a crafty and scheming as Tywin they are both cunning and cold. “We have but one wish for my granddaughter to be the women that Prince Vaegon marries.” 

The cool voice filled my ears forcing a shiver down my spine as I took in a deep breath and looked to Lady Margaery. Her deep brown eyes gleamed in the light I could partially see the ambition that rolled off of her. 

“I cannot make any promises but you're more than welcome to court Vaegon and ask him yourself when he gets back in a year's time. Lord Tywin I would like to speak with the small council I will see you in the small council chambers.” 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to my family, Lyanna looked murderous, Daenerys looked like she would spew fire at any moment. It almost looked like there were blue flames dancing along her shoulders. But when I blink the fires were are all gone and there was tension in the air as Aegon had his arms rested firmly around Rhaenys waist. This is going to be a long year

Seahrys POV 

I watched Solar dance along the sky, it had been a year since she had hatched her spikes on her back are more numerous and just as sharp. Her tail flicked through the sky the bottom half of her tail is just as sharp as the spear that sat on my back. The bottom half of her tail is shaped like a greatsword whipping at the sky. 

The soft neighs of my gelding filled my ears as the large imposing walls of the great Volantis loomed over me. My silver hair whipped wildly at my back as I look to the imposing gates. The gleaming yellow spikes and scales of Solar glared back at me, she looks like the embodiment of sunlight. A slight smile pulled at my lips as a threatening screech filled the air but it wasn’t the high raspy screech of solar. 

My heart stilled as my mind thumped manically don't tell me that my father found me, I looked at my back to see no white or gray dragons in the sky. I didn't see an army looming behind me only the panic thumpings of my heart. 

By the time that I got to Qarth, I heard rumors that my father had made it on Yi Ti in the hope of finding me but he only found a city right to fight to the death for their independence. I might have warned Qarth and Yi Ti about the conqueror at their city steps, I knew that would help to slow him down on my trail in exchange I was giving food and gold to help get me here safely. 

When I snapped my head back I could see a white and black dragon with four legs but it didn't have gills and while the beast had spiked it didn't have the same kind of spikes that my Solar had. Glimmering white wings with a width of 30 feet if not larger. His glittering black spikes with white tips that looked to be in the shape of a crown. 

His luminous jade eyes were cold a locked on Solar, I called out to her in high valyrian “Solar come to me now!!” I watched her gleaming yellow eyes turned back to me as she took the ground, the large black body of the new dragon stared at me. I watched his tail wiped at the air shining white speck gleaming in the length as his large legs were thick and muscular. 

The wings of the beast didn't extend from his arms but his shoulder blades and sitting on the back of the dragon a boy with thick black curls and dark stormy grey eyes. I knew him and there was something that was calling out to me like kindred spirits. His eyes searched me as I noticed in his right hand a blade of blue dancing flames his name died on my lips but I knew him well. 

“Vaegon Targaryen” The words died on my lips as I looked to the open gate there an army of men pulling out as his dragon swirled around slowly he began to ease the ground. His wings sound like light claps of thunder as Solar flew to my right. The sight of the large dragon had her eyes whipped into a fury as I lowered myself from my horse I look at Solar. 

Her large glowing yellow body was the size of a horse if not a bit large and growing fast she had a wingspan of 15 feet. The large imposing dragon that loom overhead came in close, I knew that there was no way out of this but talking.

A sense of relief filled my chest as for a moment I let myself hope that this war with my parents wasn’t lost. His dragon was far larger than fathers, or mothers, the dragon is twice the size of any of ours and I'm sure that he has a large army back home. I watched him descended the dragon's leathery wings.

His body is tense and cold as he glared at me his left hand drifted to his tight pulling out a dagger with the pommel of a white wolf. Not even second after he pulled the dagger from its scabbard blue flames dancing along with the shimmering steel. Even from here I could feel the burning heat of the flames. “You a dragon lord?” He almost seemed confused as he looked me over with gray eyes. 

The men behind him looked frightened and confused but the presence of the black and white dragon embolden them. With a furious roar, the very ground shook and Solar resisted the urge to challenge the might black and white dragon. Black teeth gleam in the light as they both looked ready for a fight. Solars' the initial whipped at the ground slashing the grass apart. 

“A war dragon, to get a dragon-like that you came from Valyria which would make your Aurion’s sister. Have you come here to seek revenge?” His questioning tone shocked me as he gripped tightly to the blade that grew larger with flames. I ran a gentle hand along the tender armored neck of Solar. She hunched over her arms slamming hard into the ground as he gave me a cold look. 

His own dragon moved to stand at his back, his large imposing head is larger than the prince's entire boy. A voice in my head screamed for me to bow before the emperor I just couldn't think that this is the emperor that had been filling my mind for the past year.

“My name is Seahrys Belaerys as a descendant of Jaenara Belaerys. Her family escapes the doom but at the loss of our dragons, my father's whole goal was to take the dragon of old valyria and destroy the Targaryens and take their empire. That was his dream it was never mine, but then Aurion died and now he and my mother are on the warpath.”

“They are taking over all the lands in the east aside from the free cities. He has a dragon, and my mother has a sea dragon I have no intent on helping them. I'm under no impression that my brother was a good person, he was a monster, my father is abusive and my mother lets it happen.”

“I have no more love to give them not after they massacred about 200 innocent people in the lands of the Asshai all in the hopes that they could hatch eggs and they did. But there is a woman Melisandre that convinced them to think that it is our family that will bring in the age of magic and dragons to bring back the empire of Old Valyria but looking at you I know what isn't true Emperor Vaegon.” 

I knew that my tone is equal parts coy and informative as I looked to Vaegon a frown began to pull at his lips as he looked to Solar. His vision narrowed as I watched doubt flooded his eyes. 

“I found my eggs in a lava vein, I'm guessing that something called you to. A voice in your mind that just wouldn't leave you be that controlled your body before you could even think about it.”

Even as he said the words I could feel a sense of familiarity in his words something that unnerved me and reassured me at the same time. My hand stilled on Solar's neck as my heart race as did my mind. “I found them in a river didn't know why but I was there something told me to take them and run I nearly died getting them there was some eel-like creature protecting them.” 

Even as I said the words there was a look of recognition running across his face as he looks to me with a piercing stare. “The eels they fill the sea around Valyria it would make sense on why they were in the water. The sea dragons are rare but I'm sure that they were swept from the hatchery when the rolling waves came in. Come there is much that we both need to talk about come” His tone cold and commanding as he started at mount his dragon and held out a hand. 

My heart thunder in my chest and something in my mind told me to trust him but I wasn't so sure, I looked to Solar it didn't feel right ringing someone else's dragon but I'm sure that he wanted to get to wherever we need to go quickly. Sighing heavily I took his hand gently as he pulled me onto his dragon's back he ran a gentle hand along his dragon neck as if ease him. With a might crack of his wings, we took off with Solar coming after us. The wind rushes around me whipping my hair as I looked to the bright blue sky and the warmth of the air. 

Vaegon sat quiet and cold as he spoke in a low tone, “I have been looking for dragonlord families but each one that I have found there has been something that didn't sit right with me. Then you're appear with a mystical connection to the eggs that rested in the river bed, I was drawn to Volantis for creating a resource freehold for the empire but then you show up. I think that you are one of the seven I was meant to find. You're from an ancient bloodline one known for having strong women and Sam tells me that you are quite the warrior. Kind and noble I hope that's true.” 

His voice filled the air roaring over the whipping winds as I looked to see his gray eyes looking to Solar his eyes were scanning her body she as lean with muscle and heavy armor with long spies and razor-sharp blade-like a tail.

“You called her a war dragon are you telling me that there are other kinds?” Even as I said the words I could see the large black wall of Volantis coming near me, I could sense this power coming off of it as he spoke in a low tone. 

“I don't share my knowledge with anyone first I need to know if you're going to run back to your father” His tone cold and calculating as he looked to me with narrowed eyes his dragon began to lower himself as I nodded my head. 

“Get me on solid ground and I will bend the knee. I meant what I said, I love the people that they use to be not the one that they became. I'm not an idiot I know that they would kill me and take Solar at a moment's chance I will pledge my loyalty to you Emperor Vaegon. Something leads me to you a force that I don't begin to understand, it has been there ever since Valyria but I pushed it away if I listened I might have been able to steal the dragons while they were still eggs.” 

Solar roared at the ground as I notice Vaegon chuckling at her antics since the thing she was screeching out toward life-like a dragon that curled around the tower. As her roar echoed in the air I could see three men making their way out of the manse. One man was lean with more muscles and I knew him once as the fat crying boy that lived in the manse of Illyrio. Next to him stood two men both were dressed in golden armor, one had thick black hair and piercing brown eyes that were tense and cold. His lips were pulled into a shocked stare, the other man had brown hair and a smug grin on his face that began to fade as he saw Solar. 

As we descended to the ground, I slide down the smooth leathery white wing and glared at the large dragon. “His name is Vhagar after the god of war I think that it's an appropriate name considering that he will be fighting in a war one of these days. I originally had only one accounting war for the east but now it looked like I will be fighting a war to the east.” 

Once on my feet, I got to my knees with Solar at my side as my head bowed to Vaegon Solar bowed her to Vhagar. A mighty roar filled the air as I spoke in a low tone. “I pledge my sword to you, my dragon to you, and my life to you. Long live Emperor Vaegon Targaryen.”

Even as I said the words I could see the doubt in his eyes leaving as he nodded his head “Then rise you are a skilled warrior and with your war dragon I name you the captain of the seven dragon raiders now let's talk” 

_ One Year Later  _

Vaegon POV 

I watched Solar dancing in the sky her swordtail whipped at the air as she flew through the sky, she is only 2 years old she didn't grow as fast as Vhagar but Seahyrs has mounted her without trouble. The sight of her gleaming yellow scaled shined in the light as I looked to her bright yellow eyes of her. She dances and swirled around Vhagar who flew high in the sky his loud clapping wings stared back at me. 

Vhagar is growing larger by the day he was now 3 and his wings were 45 feet and growing fast, his neck was twice as long, his tail as well, his black body was a lot more muscular than before with long legs galloped through the air with ease. The sight of them forces a warm smile on my face. A war dragon and an emperor dragon side by side in the sky it wasn't something that I would ever get used to seeing. 

“I got a lead on one of the dragon lords of old you remember Aurion right? The original, not my brother” I snapped my head down from the sky to lean against the balcony railing. As I turned around there as Seahrys a sly smile on her face, her violet eyes luminous and filled with pride as she looked to her own Solar.

Sam looked exhausted as he poured over the books and accounted for all the Volantis financials. Jolli leaned across from him in her own chair her feet thrown up on the table as she cleaned her nails with a dagger. 

“According to histories of Qohor, he raised forces from Qohorik colonists and declared himself first Emperor of Valyria. Atop his dragon, he flew south to lay claim to what remained of Valyria and reestablish the Freehold along with his thirty thousand men. Neither Emperor Aurion nor his host was ever seen again” 

She nodded her head as I rolled my eyes at the thought of him being called Emperor when he never even stepped foot on the land that he was hoping to build an empire on. Jolli and Seahrys called me that but they do that of their own free will and not with my permission. 

Ser Whent stood at the door and Ser Martell on the other side of the door, both of them were ecstatic we were heading home tomorrow but I knew that their hearts were heavy, it has been a year since Seahrys joined us. 

2 years since her family watched those eggs and started to make their way to Yi Ti. Their resistance fell just a few short months ago and even as we speak they are making their way to Qarth who I doubt will have any more luck with 2, 2-year-old dragons flying the skies. Or swimming in the case of the sea dragon. 

“Yes and but on his way back to Valyria he stopped here at Volantis where his dragon hatches a clutch of eggs. He stayed there long enough for him to get a wife and a couple of kids, then he left for Valyria never to be seen again. But his children mounted there own dragon, there were 4 eggs for his four children. Two of his kids and two dragons died but the two that survived got married and flew west.”

“Further then even Westeros some say that they settled on an island just west of Westeros we could stop there after the war maybe find a few living descents with enough dragon blood to join the cause. You have already said no to nearly every dragon lord family that might be here. You are a very picky Emperor you are supposed to have seven raiders that usher in a new era can you just say no to dragon lords left and right.” 

I frowned at her she is making it seem like I'm stuck up or something, I looked back out to the sky before singing. “I have to feel it okay, the 14 flames led me to you, there was a connection before you showed up I have visions of a dragon as pure as the sunlight with a girl on her back that happened to be you. It's not like they aren't meeting my standards they aren't meeting the standards of the 14 flames talk to them. Anyway, what dragon lord family was Aurion from.” 

My tone casually as she shrugged her shoulder casually but Sam spoke in a loud tone, “According to the dragon lord record he belonged to house Laereris, what are we going to do about the 2 dragons on the loose? Will Jolli be safe in the great grass sea?” 

“One they aren’t on the loose they are murdering people on there way to Qarth. Two she is going to the Dothraki sea and I doubt that the higher than thou Dragons lords want anything to do with the Dothraki. Third Jolli is going to be fine and forth it's not like I can do anything about it, we have to go home and get the thing done there we will see about booking a voyage to the western island Seahyrs talks about. Jolli you have everything that you and the horde are going to need. If not let me know now tomorrow we are leaving out for the ship's departure.” 

My tone is warm as I walked into the room and dropped into the seat at the head of the table exhaustion ran over me as she looked over to me her deep obsidian eyes filled with pride as she shook her head no.

“No we have everything the Tigers are ready, the trade roots have been set up, we are adding a few of our warriors to their ships so that if anyone attacks them they will have my people to deal with. The stonemason has been paid, the slaves have been freed to make up for the lack of farmers. The slaves that agreed to under the journey to Valyria have been freed and make their way out the city walls even now to join the caravan we will leave tomorrow at the same time as you Vae. Don't insult my intelligence.’ 

The Dothraki flowed easily for her lips as I nodded my head and smiled gently at her she is one of my closest friends and confidants. “Good, all of our preparations have been made, the elephants are talking with the free cities even now. The Tigers are ready, we are ready, everyone just takes the day get whatever you need in order tomorrow morning we are headed back to Westeros.” Tension filled the air as I looked to Seahyrs, then Jolli, than Sam each one of them had an almost relieve look.

“All our planning is starting to come together let get through one more day and we will be rushing in a new era in no time.” Pride filled me, we were going home, true there is a war on the horizons but we always tend to usher in a new era. But my mind was set on the wars to come but the beauty that awaited me. Dany just waits for me I'll be home soon. 

  
  
  
  



	23. That's One Hell Of A Entrance

Rhaegar POV 

It had been a year since that mess with the Lannisters, for the most part, things have settled down but I wasn't too sure. I allowed them back into the city only for the coronation and that was only to keep the peace with Tywin. 

Lord Tarly as always is a prudent man and one that gave nothing away advise me against it but I knew that even Tywin wouldn't let something like this slide. The whole realm knows the truth behind his grandchildren. His daughter has no true heirs, Jaime can never be heir according to my decree. His only hope is if his daughter remarries or Tyrion produces an heir. 

Knowing all that I allowed them to come to save face with the realm but that being said the very thought of them force hate to fill my chest. As I turned to Tywin I could see the gold flakes in his eyes shining with doubt. I'm sure that I knew what he was thinking Vaegon was supposed to be back months ago. Lord Tyrion our new master of the coin only gave me as calculating stare that forced shivers down my spine as I looked to his black and green eyes. 

Both were silent and awaiting for new on the prince that was supposed to return, Oberyn he looked annoyed by all of this. I knew that he was still trying to talk his nephew out of marrying my sister. Even though relations have improved, the Martells still didn't want any more marriages with Targaryens. 

“The lords from the north, reach, vale, west, crownlands, Riverlands, and Dorne are waiting on us how much time have gotten to the dragon pits. We are simply waiting for the royal family to join them.” 

Tywin spoke in a curious tone as shivers rushed down my spine as his eyes locked on me, “Ser I know that you have made it clear that Rhaenys is going to be the heir to the throne, that we are following dornish law and that you did a lot of work to make this possible. But you remember the last time that a woman was heir to the iron throne. Are you willing to risk the second dance of dragons?” 

Did he really just quote my family history and ask me if I remember it, of course, but we don't have dragons and Viserys married a Westeros woman that doesn't understand the first thing about Valyrian or our culture our women aren't weak. But before I could say any of that Oberyn let out a dangerous snail as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“That right it is Dornish law because women aren't weak, not Martell women, not Roynar women, not Valyrian women. Your Andals are set in your ways my niece shouldn't pay for that because you men think that she wouldn't make a good leader because she doesn’t have a cock.” 

Oberyn's word oozed with hate and outrage as a dangerous look formed on his face as he looked to me with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as if to say watch what you say next. “I don't plan on changing my decision, Rheanys is a great politician and a cunning girl with great skills with a sword and the people love her. Aegon is beloved by the people and they will rule together with Aegon as the consort to the queen, not the other way around. Is there any other matter that you would like to discuss?” 

I cocked my right brow upwards as I watched them each staring at me I could tell that they were comfortable with my coldness in my tone. I ran a gentle hand over my black and red silk doublet. With a sharp nod, I stood up from my spot and started to make my way out of the solar and into the feast hall. 

Aegon sat to the right of the head of the table, his silver hair sparkle like pure liquid silver, his deep violet eyes sparkled in the light. I didn't know how much more of this heat that I could take. It would be one thing if I had a chilled glass of wine but instead, my Lyanna sat at the head of the table, her eyes were filled with outrage. I knew that she was thinking about the same thing that I did. But it was Rhaenys that said it out loud, “Where is Vaegon he claims that he would be here within two years' time but its been 4 months passed the 2-year mark.” 

Even as she spoke I could tell that they were just as worried as me if not more so, I looked to my wife the sadness in her eyes told me that she was wondering if something happened to him. My guess is that the travel back to much longer than expected but I thought that wouldn't go over well with my upset wife. 

“For now we are worrying about the coronation and wedding to come, we have a tourney and tonight we have a garden party and a feast to attend to. For now, let's head to the dragon pits” They each nodded their head as I looked to my wife to reluctantly got up from her seat I let my mind race at the thought of what might have happened to Vaegon on his journey. Please Vaegon come home soon wherever you are. 

Vaegon POV 

Solar roar as I watched Seahyrs her hair shines like silver gold in the light, her violet eyes were lively and shining. Solar screech as Vhagar roared again his wings cracked against the sky. The dangerous tail of Solar whipped at my back as I turn to speak to Seahrys. “I don't know how kindly they will take an unknown dragon lord whose family is trying to murder them. It's not too late for you hide out at Dragonstone until I break the news to them” 

The large expansive sea began to fade away as the ports of Kingslanding stared back at me, Vhagar let out another roar as his head whipped off to Rhaenys Hills. The once dark diary sunken in the ceiling. But instead, a large stadium swirled around me I could hear a loud roar of cheers began to fill the air. 

“I'm a big girl Emperor Vaegon I will be fine, Solar and I can handle myself, you know that you are veering right.” I rolled my eyes as I looked to Vhagar he was whipping away from the ships the shimmering black sails began to fade away. “Stay with the ships Vhagar” I did my best to grip tightly to his spikes yanking hard on the white tips. But he wouldn't listen he flew over the city his wings slamming hard against the air. 

“Vhagar no!!” I yanked hard but he kept flying high into the sky the roar of the Vhagar filled my ears and his voice filled my mind. “ _Food! Funny humans!”_ His voice filled mind and it took everything that I had to keep him in line. 

The loud roars of hundreds of people filled my ears as I notice the dragon pit getting closer. The roar of men got closer and closer until I knew that it would take all I have to keep him from killing these people I could only hope that Solar and Saehyrs stayed with the ships. 

Rhaegar POV 

The walk to the dragon pits didn't take long, the hills leading up the dragon pits were filled with house newly renovated and gleaming in the light. The roars that lead to the imposing hill and large stadium started back at me. There were 10 boxes and one of them was the largest of the 10 was the royal box. The closet box to the entrance was the starks since they married into the royal family they got the royal box to the right of the royal box. I could see Ned's cold gray eyes were locked on the pit the golden sand baked in the sun and gleamed like gold. 

Sitting next to Bed is his wife Caitlyn, sitting next to them were there two eldest children. Rob and Sansa both the Tully red hair and bright blue eyes. Their fair complexion shined with a thin layer of sweat coffer my skin. 

Sitting behind them were their dire wolves Grey Wind and Lady both had cool yellow eyes that were locked on the ground. Next came out of the box that was relatively empty and then sitting next to the royal box was the Tullys. Edmure and his wife the Frey girl stared back at me, their banner of red and blue shined in the light as their gleaming blue eyes were locked on me. 

Next came to the moon and falcon banner of the Vale, Robert Arryn, his son and wife were both there, another Tully, then there was the Lannister the wardens of the west I let Jaime in the city as well. The thought of it forced hate to fill my chest as I glared coldly at them I couldn't stand the sight of them. 

To the right of them sat the Reach the Tryells stared back at me with hungry eyes, the queen of thorns was searching my family like she was expecting to see the missing prince with us. I could see the hungry that filled the eyes of Margaery looked hungry. Letting her eyes flicker from me to my wife then our children. 

I let my eyes flicker to the next box the Martell family sun pierced by a spear stared back at me I could see Oberyn sitting with his niece and nephew and two of his own children. Taking one last look of the filled to the brim with people. I made my way up to the royal box were I saw Viserys waiting. His pale lilac eyes shine in the light as his eyes were locked on his own maiden. He wore a white doublet that made him look like he was going to shine. 

I could see two children both of them 4 both of them driving Dany crazy, her shimmering silk dress gleamed in the light as I looked to the two children she was trying to keep hold of. Valerio's wide gray eyes were locked on the thousands of people that loomed in the stadium, his silver curly gleamed in the light as he gave Dany a dazzling smile. Viserra was giggling happily as she played with Dany. Her light lilac eyes were just a lively as always as she laughed. 

Making my way to the box I had Lyanna at my side her silk silver dress gleamed in the light. As we sat in the box I could see Elia and the kids walking up steadily behind us she wore a golden dress with red lace trim. Rhaenys walked next to her in a deep red myrish slick dress that stopped at her upper thigh. She had golden strappy sandals gleaming in the light as I looked to Aegon who walked at her side. He looked dazzling in a matching red doublet that gleaming in the morning light. 

Rheanys and Aegon took the seat to my left, Lyanna sat to my left with Valerion giggling as she tried to climb into his mother's lap. A weak smile pulled at my face as I turned back to see Dany she looks just as desperate as Margaery in the hopes to get Vaegon would be at my side. I listened to the roar of men as I looked to Aegon and Rhaenys both stood up standing with me at my side. 

“Today marks a momentous occasion, today we celebrate not one weeding but 3, Prince Viserys and Lady Sansa Stark, Princess Daenerys and Prince Quentyn, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. We are also here to promote celebrate history in the making Princess Rhaenys will be the first reigning queen of Westeros. Now let the games begin!” 

There was a loud joyous roar and cities of people filled the air as both Dany and Viserys stood on the balcony and waved politely before sitting back in their seat. I knew that Dany didn't want to marry her dornish prince but she kept that to herself and smiled politely. I collapsed into my own seat and watched as the first melee began. There were 10 different activities. 

The roar of approval erupted into the air as I looked to the slashing and hacking of blunted blades. Even with the dulled blades as they slashed and hacked widely I could see blood bursting from dark welts. Men and women lunged and lashed at each other. I sulked a little further into my chair and watched as the Melee passed by with ease. 

The melee passed a for a few hours I sat mute in my seat sipping my wine, Aegon and Rhaenys were talking in low whispers. Their bright smile and love that filled their eyes as they smiled happily I could hear Elia speaking at my back. “They make a handsome couple you are doing the right thing Rhaegar, Vaegon would have seen that give time but I'm sure that when he comes back he will see it and he won't have to marry the bastard girl.” 

The smooth loving tone of Elia filled my ears helping to put me at ease but I knew that Vaegon might not see it that way. I looked over to Elia my lips pulled into a gentle smile like I was about to say something when thunder rolled over the dragon pit. I looked to the sky, the bright blue sky and white cloud stared back at me. I didn't see a single black cloud in the whole sky. 

A thunderous screech filled the air as a second heavy clap of thunder echoed off the empty air. The thundering sound got louder and louder as the clouds parted revealing a large dragon a wild burst of white and black flames force the clouds to part. 

I watched as a dragon a wingspan of 60 feet and four legs rolling through the air, a dragon with pure white wings that gleamed in the light and a crown of spikes that had a black base and a white tip stared back at me. White spikes dance along the thick black tail as his long coiling neck and large head stared back at me. His thunderous roar shook the dragon pits I could barely believe what I was seeing. Doubt filled my mind as the dragon pits broke into a panic. 

The stadium burst into panic screams sa high borns and low borns alike fought to get out of the stadium. Some even climbed over the bodies of fall children and women just to get away. Only the wardens of the kingdoms and the nobles house that rested in the boxes. Pure shocked they didn't move we could all only walk over to shock and utter dismay. 

The dragon didn't look wild and it might have been brought here but the loud shrieks and yells made it seem more real. But dragons were dead, real dragons, fake dragons, sick dragons they were all gone they were dead there can be wild dragons. Dangerous luminous jade eyes shone in the light telling me that this was most definitely real. His head the size of a small carriage as he began to land. 

I watched his legs slammed into the ground as I stared at the beast with confusion, dragons don't have four legs and wings they have two legs and two arms that extended into wings. But as his white claws feet clenched tightly to the golden sands his head snapped down letting out a furious roar. 

As his wings tucked against his back I could see the boy that rested on him he had changed but I knew that to be my son. Vaegon’s stormy gray eyes were dark with annoyance as he talked arginyl with the dragon. His smooth alabaster skin is now a deep tan color, he looked to have grown taller but I couldn't be sure. He was far more lean, at his back rested a sword with a white and dragon pommel. 

For a moment I thought that it might have been someone else but as Vaegon ran a tender hand along with his dragons neck and the gold cloaks came rushing out I knew that was him. He still has that same brooding look on his face that I hadn't seen in four years, his beast though didn't seem glad to be here. 

He let out a fierce roar like these men were trying to attack Vaegon. I could hardly believe my eyes as I watched the beast give out a furious roar as he slammed his front legs hard into the ground prowling forward with hate in his eyes. I turned to look to Lyanna her deep gray eyes were wide with doubt as her bright gray eyes studied the scene. 

Viserra and Valerion looked ready to jump into the pit there bright eyes were trained on the dragon with wide eyes. There was a dangerous sparkle in both of their eyes that told me that they both would have mounted that beast if we didn't watch them. 

Don't get me started on my two eldest children both had a mix of doubt and shock filling their purple colored eyes. All the while Vaegon had so much as looked to all of this, he sat on the back of his beast as he did his best to soothe his beast, his black scaly lips curled over razor-sharp black dagger-shaped teeth.

A sad smile pulled at Vaegon’s lips as he spoke to the dragon, the dragon whipped his neck back a large looming head stared back at him as he nuzzled Vaegon’s face with a hard scaly face until a dotting chuckle left Vaegon’s lips before he curled his fingers behind the beast horns.

“Vhagar we agreed to wait at the port with the other not for you to fly off to the clouds.” His voice soft and gentle commanding tone force the dragon to roll his eyes as if to say don't nag me. 

A short chuckle left his lips as he spoke in a cool tone, “That's rude I told you, you can't eat these people despite how tasty they might smell. Unless I tell you to.” There was a bit of levity to his voice as he ran a tender hand along his large blockhead. There is love in both of their eyes as they looked at each other. 

The black scales of the beast gleaned bathing the sand in a glow of black as the large dragons well muscular legs kept him held hip. His diamond-shaped scales are iridescent and glow like games in the light he is truly something to behold. But the serenity of the moment was ruined as gold cloaks came rushing into the pit with thick steel shaped spears. 

I watched them for a moment, turning to look at the Tyrells whose eyes widen with power as if they had just hit the jackpot. I could see the hunger and ambition gleaming in the eyes of Lady Margaery like the sight of Aegon's dragon made him all the more desirable even better than Aegon or Rhaenys.

The Lannisters were the most outraged by the appearance of Vaegon, I could see the bitterness in the eyes of Lady Ceresi. I could tell by the way that her eyes turned jaded and cold. I knew that she must have been outrage that she drank wine if she didn't she could have kept on with these lies and had a dragon lord for a good son. Staring at the sight of the black and white dragon I could only think back to his words that he was bringing gifts were those gift eggs, dragons, or something else?

The city guard looked terrified and at the appearance of more men, Vhagar snapped his head back as black and white swirling flames began to dance around his mouth. I could feel the flush of heat even from here as gleaming spear tips were leveled against the young dragon and suddenly my heart raced as I called out to my men. “Don't you dare kill that beast.” Even as I said it, I knew that I chose the wrong word Vaegon and Vhagar both snapped their head backs. 

The beast looked at me before lunged forward his front and back legs worked in tandem as he launched through the golden sands. A golden cloud of sand began to rise into the air, jade luminous eyes are locked on me force a shudder down my side. 

His black nostrils flared as the scent of sulfur filled my nose as his head entered the royal box. Cold eyes greeted me as his predatory tail whipped at the sand as it rose higher in a frenzy the scent of death clung in his breath as a Vaegon chuckled. 

Vaegon POV 

“Vhagar easy buddy they are family, it's okay” My tone warm and gentle as I looked to my father his eyes were wide with doubt as he looked to Vhagar. His deep violet eyes stared back at me, his eyes flickered from me to Vhagar and then began again. 

I let my eyes run over the royal box looking to my mother who had shock filling her deep gray eyes as doubt fills her face. I knew that she didn't know what to make of Vhagar as her eyes narrowed as she looked to me. Peeking out behind her chair were two little kids one a little boy of 4 years old, with wide gray eyes and a thick molten silver gold curls glimmering in the light. He had the looks of the north and south about him.

Poking her head out behind the other side of the chair is a little girl that looked to be the same age as the boy only she had pinned straight hair that reached down her shoulders as her soft twilight purple eyes stared up at me with confused wonder. 

Vhagar senses my confusion and turned his long coiling neck to the two children sticking his face even deeper into the box. But the sight of a large dragon head must have scared her because I watched the little girl slapped her pal hard down on Vhagar’s nose. With a sharp snort and an annoyed snarl, Vhagar’s lips curled over his deep black teeth. For a moment I feared that maybe he would blast them with flames but he just turned his attention to the other people in the box. 

My brother and sister stared at me with wide doubtful eyes as they looked to Vhagar his cold eyes locked on them only for a moment. Vhagar must not have considered them worthy of his time because he looked away from them without a second thought. Only then as my breath caught in my chest as I notice the women that I loved more than anything else in the world. Vhagar must he sense my change because he snapped his head to look at the same great beauty as I.

Her smooth alabaster skin shone in the light as her hair shines like liquid silver in the light, her breasts had grown more plump and ample as she sat in her fine Myrsh silk dress. Her deep violet eyes shined as I saw the love and awe that began to pool in her stare I didn't see the least bit of fear as Vhagar made his way over to her. 

Dany gladly jumped to her feet in an attempt to come over to me, as she moved closer I could see the panic that gripped Viserys as he tried to grip her arm but she danced out of his grip with ease. I watched her handshake just slightly as she ran a tender hand along Vhagar snout as her eyes widened with shock at his warmth. 

Her legs are toned and slender, her arms dainty but still held some power to them, her womanly curves at grown out more and her beauty became more godlike with each passing moment. Her eyes are wide with love and the very sight of her forced a dazzling smile to form on my face. “You're a more stunning than the day that I left Daenerys Stormborn” 

Even as I said the words I could see the way that her face lit up at my words as I force myself to look to my Uncle Ned and his lady wife Caitlyn both have wide eyes if doubt while Rob and Sansa looked at me with jealousy in their eyes as their dire wolves Grey Wind and Lady gave em a cold golden state as their lips curled over their razor-sharp teeth. 

A small smile started it from their face as I let my eyes run along with the boxes until I looked to see the Lannister doubt and hungry filled their eyes. All of them looked on with a wanting look that told me that if they were not certain about the marriage before they were now. I could see the lust filling their whole being. 

Taking in a deep breath I turn back to my father speaking in a cool tone, “I thought that you were going to be at the port but there were no signs of people. I didn't exactly tell you that I was coming. Sorry about that by the way. Anyway, the guys are most likely at the docks right now I'll meet you there. We should talk in the red keep it would help for all of us to talk about where I been and there is something that you are going to see at the port just try to keep an open mind and don't freak out too much. Vhagar back to the port and this time listen to me would you.” 

With an as sad shake of my head, I yanked on Vhagar spikes until he forced himself to pull away from the tender love-filled scratches of Dany. I could only hope that Says and Solar aren't flying around the city scaring people. 

Taking one last look at my family Vhagar walked back to the center of the pit ignoring the spears level at him. He crouched down low putting all of his weight to his leg. As he faulted us upwards his wings did the rest taking us through the sky with ease. Well, this is one way to come home I just hope that the city isn't thrown into a frenzy I would never hear the end of it. 


	24. Family Meetings Get A Little Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the days let me know what you guys think

Aegon POV 

The thunderous cracks filled my ears echoing as I watched Vaegon fly overhead, my mind race and I didn't think that any of this was even happening. Dragons in my lifetime? They are all dead, I can still see their skulls in the throne room but not covered in steaming meat and skin.

Rhaenys road her mare next to my own doubt filled her eyes as well as a sense of jealousy, I knew that she wanted a dragon as well. Could this dragon be the last dragon in the whole world? I wasn't sure even as we drew closer to the port my doubt filled my mind quickly but just as quickly it left my mind as I watched a dragon as pure as sunlight flying overhead. 

A dragon with a blade-like tail stared back at me, his body is pure yellow with spikes running along his back and arms. Radiant and glowing it looked to have a girl on his back, I could see a girl with silver hair pinned up and bright luscious purple colored eyes. 

I could see a spear on her back and radiant blood red armor, she had a wide smile on her face as she noticed the approach of Vhagar and Vaegon. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear it over the roar of dragon wings. Though the yellow dragon looked much smaller than Vhagar and he didn't have four legs as Vhagar did. The sight of the two beasts filled me with confusion he gave someone else a dragon and went on some kind of grand adventure. 

I tried not to let my chest filled with hate and rage as I looked to my father his own eyes were wide with doubt. The girl smiled warmly as she and Vaegon conversed like they had done it a thousand times. A large ship sat in the bay a thick black sail with a burning red dragon stared back at me. There were a few people that I didn't know on the ship as a few that I did know. 

I could see my uncle his face cold and hard as he rested his hand on a golden sword that I had never seen before. Ser Whent stood on the other side and resting in between them is a large chest. By the way that it gleamed in the light, I knew that it had to be Valyrian steel, the sight of it forced my heart to race as the two dragons circled overhead. As they descend to the ground I watched the smaller yellow dragon land gently in front of the approaching caravan. 

My horse let out a panicked neigh as I looked to the gleaming beast as I took in a deep breath but it hitched in my chest. The sight of the beast is almost as awe-inspiring at his larger counterpart. The girl that road on his back jumped with ease, landing gracefully on the ground and mindful of the spikes. 

Her blood-red armor gleamed in the light as she pulled her spear from her back and nodded her head to her dragon. I watched the big beast took off high into the sky as he did so the golden light of the sun hit the warm dazzling scales. Bathing our approaching forms in a golden light. The sight of the beast force my mind to race with awe and my eyes widen as I watched Vhagar begin to descend. 

The sight of Vaegon stirred a feeling that I had long forgotten jealousy, I watched him vault from the back of his own dragon who was too large to land on the small port. As our horse dropped in front of the port.

We all dismounted standing mute as I watched Vhagar watching each of us with cold luminous eyes. Vaegon spoke in high valyrian his tone lowered so that we didn't hear the words. Once they were down talking I watched Vaegon make his way over to us with a warm look on his gentle gray eyes. 

Vaegon POV 

I made my way over to my mother a grin pulling at my face as I notice a little boy in her arms, the same one that had been looking up at me with wide gray eyes in the royal box. He had Stark gray eyes but he had the silver hair of a Targaryen that reached his ear in wild curls. Though he gave me this adoring look his eyes were drawn to Vhagar that flew behind my back. 

With each step that I took, I could see some of the guards bristle forcing Saehrys to take a step forward. Gripping her spear she spoke in a low tone as Solar roared with rage, “Emperor this is unwise you said it yourself they would have killed Vhagar given the chance.” Her tone biting and cold, her tone seemed to be warning me as I turned back and shook my head silently as if to tell her that it was fine.

I could see the way that she stiffen like she didn't trust them but what could they do with two dragons looming overhead and my own magic to protect me. So instead I turned my attention back to my family. Giving the little boy that rested in my mother's arms a gentle smile as I spoke in the warmest tone I could. 

“Who might you be?” I spoke in an easy tone forgetting to switch to the common tongue I had been so used to speaking Dothraki and high valyrian that the change to Common tongue eludes me at times. But the boy answered in a quick easy tone one still very much filled with wonder and excitement. “I'm Valerion your little brother can I ride your dragon?” His tone was filled with love and excitement that I chuckle but turn back to look at Vhagar.

He snorted angrily at me as he screams harshly and loudly into my mind “ _That little booger eater won't be going on my back_ ” I chuckled at his outright refusal as I thought back to the 8 eggs in the chest that would make sense on why there were 8 that needed to be brought home and not 6.

When I turned back to Valerion I smiled gently at him as I spoke doing my best to ignore the burning gaze that my mother is giving me. “No, but how about your own dragon?” I could see his lips curving into a large beaming grin. His white teeth shine in the light as I ruffled Valerion’s hair before placing a sweet chaste kiss on my mother's cheek. Though I could feel the eyes of my family on me I knew that they were also shifting to Saehrys who stood in a military posture not saying a word just watching with careful eyes. 

As I shifted to look to my father I smiled gently at him and before I could even say a word I could hear a patronizing voice filling the air. “Vaegon what happened one minute you and Saehrys were flying together and then the next thing any of us know you and Vhagar are taking off to the dragon pit.”

Sam's confused voice forced a smile on my face as I turn to look at him he was still large but his fat turn to muscle, from all the running and fighting that we had to do in the grasslands, even Volantis wasn't a relaxation point. He is still very much a coward but now he is a coward with muscle and a valyrian war hammer though he still very much preferred books to weapons. 

“Yeah about that Vhagar heard some noise and wanted to check out what food was waiting for him. He shook the whole city into a panic, the city watch didn't like the idea of a random dragon just dropping into the dragon pits.”

I gave him a shrugged as I began to smile, Saehrys, on the other hand, frowned as she spoke casually. “Looks like the Emperor dragon is just as high maintenance as the Emperor.” Sam burst out into laughter as I notice the chest that he had held tightly in his grip. I could see the valyrian steel chest gleaming in the morning light while sitting on Sam’s back is Blackfyre. The gleaming hilt and ruby pommel pulse like the sword could sense over the Targaryens that swirled around the ports. 

As Sam walked over to me I pulled my Blackfyre from his back with ease before bowing before my king. Though I have to admit that I wasn't used to bowing before anyone. In the years that I spent in the east people bowed before me. I could feel Saehrys bristle like I wasn't the one that should be bowing not right now anyway. 

“Blackfyre I removed it from a dragon lord hell-bent on killing me not a year into my journey. A sword that belonged to our family for generation is now returned to the Targaryens.” I spoke in curiosity tone as I presented the sword upwards to my father, I could feel him stilling not sure of what to make of it. 

I felt it when he took it from my grasp as he speaks in a shocked voice “You could have kept it why didn’t you?” As he questioned me I could help but chuckle a bit as I rose to my feet, “I have Araxx and a valyrian steel dagger both of which and don't take this the wrong way father, but they are much better than Blackfyre I found them in old valyria they were freshly forged they were not used since the doom. But we should speak in private on a need to know basis just the royal family and Seahyrs.” 

I tossed a cold glare to the Lannisters, each one of them had their eyes locked on Vhagar and Solar. I could see the girl that was supposed to marry her green gaze averted with pain in her eyes. But from what I heard she was a bastard of the inscest and as such our marriage was null in void. But her aunt by marriage expressed her interest in marrying me but I would not let that happen. 

I moved my lips to speak but the long winding neck of Vhagar came down his hot large scaly lips slammed into my back. Spinning sharply on my heels I came face to face with his luminous jade eyes. I ran a tender hand along his snout, his large blocky head cocked to the side, his head the size of a small carriage. 

As I pet him to put him at ease I looked over to see Ser Martell bringing up the cart that was littered with advance knowledge and weapons I could even feel the pulsing power of chest filled with rubies. 

Solar circle over the head of the chest her watchful eyes locked on the chest carefully. Much like her raider she is diligent and cold as she stared down on the chest, I smiled gently as I turned back to Vhagar speaking in high valyrian.

“Go hunt but don't kill any people” My tone stone-cold and commanding, I could feel a flash of annoyance and utter refusal rushing over him. With a sharp crack of his wings, he took off into the sky with Solar’s whipping tail following after him. 

The loud crack of wings filled the air as they began to fade away. I smiled gently at the sight as I turned to the rest of my family I notice a little girl with molten silver-colored hair and lively lilac eyes.

The sound of dragon wings filled my ears as I ran my eyes over each of my family members as I spoke in a cool and warm tone. Turning back I gestured to Saehrys and she stood forward she put her spear at her back. 

But I could see that she grew tenser with Solar no longer at her back. “This is Saehrys Belaerys one of my seven sworn shields, Saehrys this is my father and king Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother and queen Lyanna Targaryen. Rhaenys my elder sister is the crowned princess of the seven kingdoms and her betrothed and my elder brother Aegon.” 

Saehrys bowed gently before I turned my attention to Dany love filled my eyes as she smiled bashfully averting her gaze only for a moment. “My beloved Dany I'm sure that you could have figured that one out on your own. This is my uncle Viserys, and Queen Dowager Elia. Now that you have met everyone it is imperative that we talk in private.” I tried to keep my tone from seeming to command. 

Saehrys stood a little closer to me as she nodded politely to the rest but gave a warm smile to Dany. Watching father nodded his head and horses were gathered. It didn't take long for us to get back to father's study. The loud clap of dragons wings faded from my ears as I sat down while Saehrys stood at the back of the couch. I could see the rest of the family looking at me with confused and shocked eyes. I'm sure that seeing not one but two dragons threw them through a loop.

As the other walked in I noticed the little girl that rested in Rhaenys grip fighting roughly against her hold as she let out an outraged screech. “I wanna meet big brother too, let me go, Rhea! Daddy!” She all but threw a temper tantrum, I chuckled gently as I watched her silver hair whipped up into a frenzy as she rushed over to me. Her wide eyes force a warmness to settle into my heart. I sure did miss a lot and by the end of this, I am going to miss even more. 

“Do I get a dragon too, I'm older than Valerion so if anyone should get a dragon egg it should be me.” I chuckled gently at her, as I watched her pink bottom lip start to poke out as she looked ready to argue with me but Sam came to the rescue. 

“Emperor Vaegon?” I looked back to see Sam he rested the chest at my feet as the rest of the family came marching in. Each time Saehrys or Sam addressed me I could see the filter of confusion that would wash over their faces. Both my mother and Aegon and Rhea's mother came into the room. After they came in, Dany and Viserys came in and, without even thinking about is Dany rushed to my side forcing a weak smile to form on my face. 

She jabbed an angry finger at my chest as she spoke in a low tone, “Where have you been and why didn't you take me with you?” Her voice low and oozes with outrage as she glared at me her eyes grew piercing and cold as she demanded to know what was going on. 

A weak smile pulled at my lips as I lower my lips to her ear and spoke in a low tone. “You were always with me, in my heart, my mind, your face replayed in my dreams every night for 4 years I never forgot about you not once.” 

My tone low and sweet, forcing her face to turn a bright cherry red as a warm smile pulled at her face as she spoke with a determined look in her eyes. “You will tell me all about your journey and you will apologize and no matter what gift you give me. It’s not going to wipe away my anger for your actions.” 

I chuckled gently, a warmth spread throughout my body as for a moment it felt like it was only me and her. A sense of ease washed over me until my father cleared his throat a cold look formed in his eyes as I took in a heavy breath. 

Nodding my head slowly I look to see Ser Arthur he stood mute at my father back his golden armor gleaming in the light. I suppose that I should start with him. “Ser Arthur could you step forward I have a gift for you well all the king’s guard really but you are the only one here at the moment and Ser Whent and Ser Martell both have gotten their weapons. Choose anyone that you like.”

My even tone filled the air as Sam rushed over with a longer and wider chest than the one that rested at my feet. I could see the confusion in Arthur’s eyes as he began to make his way over to me. Slowly Sam began to open the chest and 5 blades shining in the light each with their own aura and pattern. As shocked whispers began to fill the air I spoke in an informative tone.

“I travel to old valyria that is where I got all the gifts that I have brought back, the sworn swords of the king need weapons that benefit your pedigree. I have seven blades crafted with dragon bone handle with freshly forged steel from Valyria. 2 of those swords have owners but there are 5 that remain. You are the best swordsman and I know that you have Dawn but I figured that even a man with such a famous sword could always use a spare.” 

My tone proud and gentle as looks of awe filled the room, Arthur looked on with awe staring at the blade with shock and doubt. I watched him looking over each of the blades until he finally settled on a blade with a stare pattern and ripples of steel with a golden aura. 

“There is plenty of more valyrian steel, daggers, warhammers, swords, and even bows and arrows. We also received more books and there are plenty more locked away in old valyria in a magically enchanted room but those will stay in old Valyria. There is plenty more to talk about but there are some things that are meant only for your ears father.” 

I could see the way that he looked at me, his deep violet shined in the light as his thick silver braid curled down his shoulder and down into his lap. I could see the confusion that filtered in his eyes as I spoke again in a cool tone. The time of war could wait for a few more minutes. 

“I went to Pentos and met Sam he had been together ever since, Aurion Belaerys joined us on our trip through the boiling sea. A terrible storm struck our ship and the three of us were the only ones that survived. Aurion, Sam, and I were making our way through Valyria with Ghost. We were walking through the ruins when we heard Aurion calling out for help”

I could feel Saehrys stiffen as father stopped me as he looked to me than the girl that rested just behind me. “Belaerys? As in a relative of yours?” His tone sharp and questioning as Saehrys looked down to me as if to say do you want me to answer. After a sharp nod of my own, her body looked to grow stiff and cold as she finally answered. “He was my brother once though he hadn't been for awhile your grace.” 

The coldness and bitterness that filled her voice told me that she had to have a cold bitter sneer that pulled at her pink lips. Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I went on with my story. Ignoring the coldness that settles into Saehrys stare as I began to speak again. 

“I couldn't just leave him to bleed out so we helped him it ended up being the wrong thing to do, we found, jewels, rubies, weapons, a building that was perfectly intact. After I discovered something that Aurion wanted desperately he tried to kill me. So I killed him first, after that I hatched Vhagar and we left for Mantarys. There we were given a dangerous welcome from there we went to the great grass sea where we ran into Ser Whent and Ser Martell. After that we spent a few months in Qohor and then from there we went to Volantis I had business there I still do but there are things that you need to know.” 

Doubt filled my father's eyes as he gave me a cold look one that told me that he wasn't happy about any of this. “You keep saying that but I will not speak with you privately you have been keeping secrets from this family no more.”

His tone cold and commanding as he glared coldly at me. I could feel Saehrys bristle with rage as I nodded my head and spoke, “Fine then Aurion tried to kill me because I found more than just Vhagar’s egg, I found 8 in total” I slammed open the chest and watched as they eyes shifted to the glittering eggs I could see 7 in total each of them stared at me with wide eyes. 

“I originally came back for two things, men to rebuild Valyria, and Dany but things changed and they did so in an instance. What I didn't know when I killed Aurion is that he has a mom and a dad a family that was coming to Valyria on land. They found him dead decaying for weeks and went mad with rage. Saehrys here found three eggs, Solar, the she-dragon up in that sky is one of those eggs the other two were hatched and taken by her parents. They are slowly taking over the east and in a few years when the dragons are large enough, and their army is large enough they are going to come here and kill all of you and take the seven kingdoms. Now they were going to do that whether I killed Aurion or not there plain was to use me to find the eggs.Kill me and then make there way to the west without any of you knowing” 

My tone cold and hard as I glared coldly at my father did, his eyes locked on the eggs as I spoke in a cold tone. “I told you that this was better off being done in private. I wish that I could say that I came back purely for my family's sake but I came here for selfish reasons as well. I give you the eggs you give me, men and ships. I help you fight this war, my Vhagar is stronger than any other dragon that could possibly exist. I'll teach you how to hatch the eggs and in return for some of the things that I discovered in Valyria, you will give me Dany. This is the deal that I give to you. Do you want to think about it?” 

My tone suggestive as I started to close the chest of eggs, father stood there mute as he glared at the eggs his eyes wide with doubt as I pulled Dany close to me, her own shelled shocked form began to relax. She leaned into my form and relax though the realization of war and impending dragons forced father to frown. The warmth in his eyes left, as he looked to the closing case. 

“You would really hold these eggs over my head, you would have me break my word!” I sighed heavily as I looked to the outrage in his eyes in his voice. “The Martells don't want a marriage with our family, they have made that clear and it's not the eggs that I'm lording over your head it's Vhagar. He is what the people of Old Valyria called Emperor Dragons the strongest, fastest and smartest of the dragons and there as well my own magic.” 

I shrugged my shoulders, as I lifted up my right hand, a sharp tug pulled at my stomach as a surge of power rushed over me. Blue flames engulfed my flames as I watched them each lean forward with wide eyes.

“Anyway I have no intention of lording them over you, the eggs are yours, Volantis has pledged me their swords and resources, all I really want is Dany, the fleet of ships and men would be a bonus. Take the eggs but we really should talk about the Belaerys dragon lords.” 

With a heavy sigh I opened the chest and pushed it into the center of the room, I watched father nodded his head as he spoke in a heavy voice. “Alright, then we can talk before the garden party and feast.” With a shape nod, I watched as each of them took an egg, an air of heaviness settled into to the air that hadn't been there before now. 

Father is the first one to take his egg, a thick jade egg that shined in the light, Dany got up from my side as she got down in front of the chest on her knees with sparkles lighting up her deep violet eyes. She gripped tightly to the egg that is as black as night with scarlet swirls running along with the egg as the heat reignited the moment I could tell by the way that her eyes widen in wonder. 

Viserys was the next one to move I don't know if it was the dragon's eggs themselves or the fact that there were 2 other dragons in this world, or if it was the magical flames that had once licked at my fingers. But he looked at the eggs with wide pale lilac eyes that were filled with doubt and mistrust. His finger grazes as a cream-colored egg with accents of gold, and much like Dany, he senses the warmth that came off from the egg. 

Aegon and Rhaenys both went next both look giddy with excitement not even caring about the impending war. Aegon gripped an Azura blue egg with ripples of white and slight spikes protruding from the top of the egg I knew by the sight of the spikes that it had to be a war dragon. Rhaenys, of course, grabbed the deep crimson color egg with ripples of gold the same color as her family banner. 

There were only two eggs left, the twin giggled happily as they both plunged their hands deep into the chest. Viserra gripped the deep purple egg with specks of poison green, while Valerion gripped the last egg, an egg of shimmering bronze with swirls of brown and gold rushing across the surface.

As the last of the eggs were handed out Ghost padded his blood-red eyes slowly raked over the people in front of him before happily running over to me. His tail wagged as his pure white fur shined in the golden light. I ran my fingers through his silky fur as the loud roars of Vhagar and Solar began to fill my ears, they must have been back from their hunt. 

Father gave me an intrude stare like he was trying to figure out how much of me as changed and I'm sure that soon he would find out. “Children get ready for the garden party and feast. It's in a few hours, Vaegon shall we talk in the small council chambers whatever you have to say about the impending war should be here by them as well.”

I nodded my head I place a sweet kiss on Dany’s cheek before rising. Saehrys flocked to my side in an instance as did Ghost. Father rose as well and mother at his side I should have known that she would be at the meeting. Hopefully, all goes well I would rather not break whatever delicate balance that they might have here and I hope that my words aren't too harsh I'm out of practice with dealing with the people of King's Landing.


	25. War Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day

Rhaegar POV 

There is a tension to the air one that I hadn't been used to, Arthur stood at my back with Loras falling in next to him. I could see his liquid brown almost golden eyes shining in the light as his eyes ran over Vaegon with interest. But Vaegon seemed more preoccupied with the Saehrys. I could still hardly believe it, a true dragon lord and one that I knew nothing about the most that I know about her family is what we learned from the legends. 

“You wouldn't be related to Jaenara Belaerys would you?” I knew that my eyes must have been lit up with intrigue and a thirst for knowledge because Lyanna gave me a weak eye roll as she turned her attention to our son. The two of them talked in low tones as they looked like they were in a heated debate about why he left

“Yes I am, I plan to tell you all there is to know about my family your grace. I'm afraid that while your ancestors thrived my grew bitter and cold. Much like some of your ancestors because of the inbred marriages, grew to be mad. I'm only alive thanks to Emperor Vaegon.” 

Emperor? I felt confusion filling me as Vaegon let out a heavy sigh as he turned to look at Saehrys like she said something wrong. “I'm not an emperor how many times do I have to tell you Vaegon or Vae, not emperor not yet anyway.” 

His tone is low and commanding and he spoke in high valyrian and once he notices it he had an ashamed look formed his face as he rubbed his head wearily. “Sorry about that there are times that I forget that not everyone speaks high valyrian, for the better part of 4 years that has been all that I have spoken or heard. Well that and Dothraki” 

His tone is light and warm as he smiled up at me a loving smile that told me he is still the boy that I knew. Just more decisive and cold, more aware of what he wants and what he deserves. It was like I said the day that he first got off of that ship, I can sense the greatness that comes off of him. “Dothraki? Why would you want to learn that savage language?” The cold biting tone of Loras rubbed Vae the wrong way. 

I could see the way that his lips twitched like he wasn't sure if he should sneer at Loras or smile at him. Instead, his voice turned regal and cool like that of a king, his eyes sparkle with a warmth that didn't translate to his voice. 

“Well simply put those savages managed to best two of the greatest knight in the seven kingdoms and they did so easily. Now they work for me, they bend the knee only to me. Do you know of any person, dragon lord, knight, or king that could have made that possible? Those savages as you put it are the only reason that your two brothers made it back alive. So please watch what you say next time Ser Loras” 

His tone regal and cordial but if you weren't paying attention then you wouldn't have seen the subtle accent of blue flames as they flicker across his shoulders. “This magic of your how did you acquire it?” 

My tone is excited and warm as Vaegon looked to me, he looked almost relieved to have something different to talk about. “It's in our blood, it's the ancient magic that our family uses in the days of the Valyrian Freehold.” 

His tone was so warm and matter a fact like this is common for him I could feel confusion swirling around inside of me. If that were true then why is it that we lost that magic? Confusion filled me as I looked forward to seeing the small council waiting for me. Prince Oberyn looked to be wiry almost nervous as his eyes scanned Vaegon. 

Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion averted their gaze from Vaegon my guess because not only did they try to play Vaegon but now he had a dragon and they have nothing that can protect them from him now. Lord Monford had his eyes set on the dragon lord pledged to Vaegon I'm sure that he was thinking about marrying her to one of his sons or grandsons. 

Lord Tarly was greeted with a cold stare as Vaegon glared coldly at him as if he knew him, a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked to Jon, his fiery red beard looked streaked with gray. 

The sight of them each force a shudder down my spine as I made my way over to them, pushing the doors open we all began to stalk out way into the room. It's time to get this meeting over with. 

Saehrys POV 

I watched the man moving about the room, they all looked so bland, the people of these kingdoms think that they have all the power. But they are nothing a sword to each of their throats or a spear thrust to their heart is all that it takes. I watched Vaegon as he sat next to his father right and his mother sat to his father left. The air reeked of pig shit and as I moved to stand behind him I notice the men their eyes were following me. 

I looked to one man with green eyes and gold flakes shining in the light he had a hungry light in his eyes as he glared coldly at me. He tracked my every movement I made, there is a man sitting next to him.

He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black vipers like eyes and a sharp nose. His hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak. He gave me a cold piercing stare as I notice a Dwarf sitting next to him. 

One of his eyes is black the other a deep emerald green, he had dirty blond flaxen hair and a misshapen head. His face is hard to look upon then there is an elder man that did not sit but stood.

Much like the two knights, Whent and Lewyn this older man had golden armor, his deep blue eyes shone in the light as he glared coldly at me. His silver hair is wispy and gleamed in the sunlight as his eyes shifted to Vaegon. His own eyes were locked in on the king finally, as they all settled in only then did Vaegon talk. 

“I'm sure that many of you are surprised to see not one but two dragons flying high in the sky, but soon there will be 7 more up there with them and 2 across the narrow sea that are coming here to kill every last person that is related to the Targaryen whether it be by marriage or blood. Seahrys has more insight on what they want than anyone else, including their military plans.” Vaegon gave me a firm nod his soft gray eyes lit up with power and pride as he smiled gently at me. 

Taking in a heavy breath I spoke in a clear tone, my common tongue rolled off of my lips with a valyrian accent. “My family is descents of Jaenara Belaerys, not shortly after the doom happened, my family was at their manse, the destruction rocked the earth and even though we weren't near the 14 flames their ash and black smoke ran over my families lands. In a last-ditch attempt, my ancestors got on their dragon and made it out of hell and to Volantis behind the black wall. There was only one problem our families dragons were hit with the fire of the earth even if they aren't immune to that. Out of the five dragons that made it out of Valyria, all five died shortly after that from their wounds, my family grew bitter, while your family escaped the doomed mine did as well but not with dragons, not with eggs. They grew colder and bitter, began to believe that it was the Targaryens fault for our lost dragons, you forgot your culture your magic, hell you fools forgot how to hatch dragon eggs but still, you persisted.”

‘“Over the generations, my family was taught to hate the targaryens, 20 dragon lords families either escaped the doom or were at Volantis at the time of the doom. But yours was the only one that has dragons, many times my family has asked you for eggs and your family consumed by their empire refuse they said Targaryen dragon lords are the only ones to be trusted. My mother and father decided that they would bring the dragons back and force the Targaryens to kneel or burn. Then Aurion died and they are more motivated than ever to come here and kill you all.” 

Even as I spoke these words there was a silence that filled the air as they glared coldly at me, though the man with the golden flake eyes gave me a look of hate and venom as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“So your bright idea prince Vaegon was to give this girl one of our dragons” I glared coldly at him but made no move to correct him it is Vaegon that had that honor. His eyes narrowed as they turned from soft gray to stormy black as hate flicker in his eyes.

“There, not our dragons there Targaryen dragons, and Solar is a Belaerys dragon, Saehrys found three eggs, they hatched and when she saw that her parents were consumed with madness she tried to steal them, she got a sword point to her throat for that, by her own father no less. Instead, she ran to Volantis warning every city between the lands of Asshai all the way to the free cities. She gave me invaluable information and pledge her sword to me so I will not hear anything about trusting her especially not from a backstabbing Lannister. I'm not a fool if my father would have lost the battle on the trident, my mother, me, and all of my siblings we would be dead you would have put a sword through our back just like your son. The dragon does not concern himself with the opinions of sheep and make no mistake that is exactly what you are. Saehrys continue.”

His tone cold and commanding as he glared at the older man, a shock settled over the room as two murderous roars filled my ears as I turned to look at my Solar in the months that it took us to get here the wide-open oceans did her some good. Her wingspan was now at 30 feet and growing. Her eyes were wild and filled with hate, I watched her wings arms gripping tightly to the railing as her claws of her legs threatened to rip the balcony to shreds. 

“My father's goal is to take all of the cities swirling around the Lands of the Asshai, he was kicked out of Volantis and wouldn't dare to go back. Even with dragons they are young and could be killed with enough effort and with the power of the cities state he would risk his men or building army. He had the golden company and the Second sons, he has taken Yi Ti after a year-long struggle and now makes his way to Qarth if he isn't already there. After that, he will take Faros, the cities that rest in the Great Sand Sea, and then finally the three slave cities Yunkai, Meereen, and Astapor.” 

“Only then will they make their way here, my father has a Vulcan dragon the common kind but just as dangerous as any other. My mother, on the other hand, is the one that we should be the most worried about she has a sea dragon, her dragon can fly through the sky, fight on land and swim in the ocean. There dragon much like mine are only 2 its will be years before they can carry their weight across the land for long periods of time.” 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to Vaegon he nodded his head as he spoke in a cold tone, “From the books that we have collected from Valyria we are looking at a 3 years window to prepare. The dragon will be able to carry their full weight and do it for long periods of time long enough to fight a battle and their scales would have hardened and they will have half the east gold and military power at their back.”

“We will have superior numbers in dragon but size and age mean everything. Your dragon will be two years younger than theirs and yours won't be a battle-tested so your dragons should stay out of the dragon battles. Saehrys and I will take them on she had a war dragon they are bred to kill, my Vhagar was a year on them both and he grows two times faster than any other dragon. But that is beside the point, those dragons belong to the Valyrian empire my empire we will kill the raiders, not the dragons they have done no wrong. Once the battle is over we will take the dragons back with us to Valyria.”

I turned to look to Vaegon his tone was cold and decisive as he looked to his father a knowing look on his face that told me that he wasn't going to give over these dragons. “You want to take 2 dragons you want to keep them alive! Your four years in the east have made you gone mad” Tywin looked outraged as I glared coldly at him pulling my spear from my back Vaegon tossed me a boring look as his brows began to furrow as if to tell me to don't. 

“No Lord Tywin I'm not mad, Saehrys hatched those eggs they are her dragons and she is my sworn sword those are her family dragons. Plus if there are 4 dragons clashing in the sky, anyone, on the ground below them will die. Thousand died in the dance of dragons, I didn't come back to burn my family's kingdoms to the ground. But it is your call father” That is a mistake I looked to the elder Targaryen his eyes were locked on Vaegon I could see the pride that filled his eyes as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“We will hatch the eggs in the morning, for now, we have a feast and a garden party to deal with. We have 3 years so let's use them. War preparation will be made after the wedding, Prince Oberyn it was Dorne that shot down Meraxes so I'm entrusting the creation of Scorpions to your family once is war is overall the scorpions will be destroyed. I will speak with the Tyrells have them increase their production yield to fuel the war effort. All the Wardens will be hereafter the wedding we will wait until then to bring them into the fold we can't rile up the city not yet anyway. Lord Tyrion wars are going to be expensive as master of coin and future lord of the rock you will look for the finance to pay for this war but I want to know where you are getting the money from we will not borrow from the Iron Bank if we can help it....”

“I candle the expensive father I figure something like this might happen I have 4 chests of gold, Volantis and my expedition of Valyria have made me very wealthy probably even richer than the Lannisters” Vaegon taunting tone forces me to smile as Vaegon grinned eagerly, his father and mother both looked shocked but the king simply kept going ignoring the arrogant jab of my emperor. 

“For now, everyone gets ready for the feast and garden party and tries to keep the war to yourself we don't need to panic in the city, not with every lord, and lady and their sworn swords in the city dragons in the city are enough we don't need war filling their ears.” 

His tone was firm and commanding he had a strong resolve one that shocked me now I know were Vaegon gets it from. There were a bunch of firm nods and Vaegon rose to turn to look at me. 

“I'm going to see Dany before the party, have the rest of the day off, go check on Solar.” His tone gentle and firm and I could see the love that filled his eyes as he made his way out of the room. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to King Rhaegar bowing gracefully as Queen Lyanna smiled sweetly at me. “Come I'll show you to your room so that you can get changed before the party.” A loving smile pulled at her face she looped her arm in mine. This is going to be a long three years. 


	26. The Calm Before The Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day  
> Thanks to impmon101 for showing me this picture its the perfect visual for the emperor dragons in this fic

This is what Emperor dragons look like

Daenerys POV 

I started up in awe as a dragon with a wingspan of 30 feet cracked against the air booming like thunder. The she-dragon dance in the air, her yellow spikes on her back are more numerous and far sharper than Vaegon's dragon. Her tail flicked through the sky, the bottom half of her tail is shaped like a greatsword whipping at the sky. 

The sight of her took my breath away as I looked down at the large imposing black body his legs galloped throughout the sky. His large 45 feet wings cracked through the sky glittering like diamonds in the light. The bright white spikes on his tail looked sharp, as he slammed against the ground, the earth shook. The very ground shook against me as I gripped tightly against my own egg. 

My thoughts went back to that meeting it had been a few hours since then my skin is freshly cleaned and joy-filled me. The thought that Vaegon will use his dragons, and eggs to take me. The thought forces my heart to thundered with joy and excitement. As I stalked over to Vhagar I could see Ghost running about the grassy fields he was much larger than before. 

Vhagar, on the other hand, looked to me his long curling next as least 20 feet long with thick armor scales that gleamed like black diamonds in the light. He stalked forward his front legs slammed hard against the ground. His wings tucked firmly against his back dropping his smooth transparent white wings. 

With each step that he took, I felt my heart thunder in my chest as he approached, my right hand clutched to my black and scarlet eggs, while my left hand moved outwards, I did my best to keep my hands from shaking. My legs moved on impulse closing the space between me and Vhagar. I could feel the heat coming off of him as I got closer I didn't let my eyes fall from the luminous jade that burned holes in my body. 

With a slight smile, my hand came in contact with his burning hot skin though it felt dull almost warm. His smooth leathery skin shocked me as I gently ran my fingers along his nose. The soft black smoke billowed into the air as his nostrils flared gently as his jade eyes locked on my own. I smiled gently at him as soft screech and soft hisses filled the air. He nuzzled my hand roughly as if to say scratched harder. 

I giggled as I shifted my hand to dig my nails against the skin inside of his little crown of horns. “He really likes you, he hasn't taken to pretty much anyone like that.” The soft loving tone of Vaegon filled my ears a flush of heat and wanting rushed over my body as I slowly turned to see him smiling weakly at me. 

A charming smile began to tug at his lips as I notice his freshly pressed black doublet and matching black pants with thick leather boots. 

“Well if it isn’t Emperor Vaegon should I bow?” My tone grew light a joking as he gave me a warm beaming smile as he began to laugh gently at me. 

“Only if I can call you my Empress” His sultry tone force shivers down my spine as his eyes turned dark with wanting. He stalked over to me with sure confident steps, Vaegon had changed in a lot of ways but he also stayed the same. 

He is taller and has more muscle he walked around more confident and sure of himself no longer hiding in the shadow of his siblings. He has a strong will and he didn't seem to push it aside any longer. As he makes his way over to me I could see him drinking in the sight of me like this was the first time that he was truly seeing me. 

I wore a soft blue gown with golden trim, the silks pooled around my feet as Vaegon ran a tender left hand along my right arm but there was something different about his hand a thick line of course skin that must have been a scar. 

His touch felt like electric, pure fire in my veins that force my heart to thunder in my ears as he looked to me with soft twinkling eyes. “I wrote in my letter that I planned to marry but I said nothing about the Tyrell girl neither the bastard or the true born. Sure there is a war that needs to be fought. But you are the real reason that I came home to get my empiress nothing else mattered to me except you. 

He hand trailed fire down my arm until his hand circled around my waist and lowered his head to tip against my forehead a smile pulled at his lips as I felt the heat of his skin burned into my own. The scent of smoke filled my nose as I felt my finger lift to tangle his hair, pulling him close to me. The attraction that I have for Vaegon only grew stronger in his absence and now it all came crashing down on me. 

My right hand clenched tightly to the egg my lips brushed against his own, pressing my lips softly against his. Our lips melded together as his tongue cracked against my bottom lip, as my mouth parted a slight moan left my lips. His tongue probed my mouth as my own tongue fought him for dominance. 

As our tongues intertwined as Vaegon pulled me close my lungs burned for oxygen the sweet taste of his mouth force my lips to tingle and my knees to go weak? When we finally broke apart our kiss I panted for breath as Vaegon gave me a devilish grin. 

“Any man that thinks that he has a shot of taking you away from me is out of his mind. Vaegon and I will never let that happen to you.” 

Love pool his eyes warming me as I grinned gently at him a slight smile on my face as I grinned at him. “How did the meeting with my brother go?” 

Even as I asked I could feel my body craving his touch and he knew it. His finger trailed my skin idly as his sparkling gray eyes were locked on me.

“About as well as it could go you were peace for 18 years and now in 3 years time, there will be a war. But it went fine, we will start preparations after the wedding. Father doesn't want them over the packed city to panic. We will kill the riders, not the dragons and then we will return to Valyria even as we speak my men are building up Valyria. For now, the thing we have to worry about is the garden party” 

He rolled his eyes playfully as if that is the worst thing that could happen I could only giggle at him. Running my fingers through his silky black curls a slight smile pulled at his face as he tangled his finger in the silk of my dress. “Well, then I would hate for us to be late to the party.” My tone is smooth and flirty as I let my lips graze against his own.

Lyanna POV 

Her armor is colored blood-red it seemed to shine in the light as her thick molten silver locks rippled down her back as she pulled a ribbon from her hair. Her soft violet eyes sparkled in the morning light. 

“What is my son to you? Were you two intimate?” My soft questioning tone caught her off guard as she looked at me startled with a bright blush pulling across her face. 

“It's nothing like that at all, I suppose that I'm the equivalents to your, Ser Arthur, your king has the seven white swords. My emperor will have seven dragon raiders to protect him. Vaegon is just a good friend. In the past year and a couple of months, we have been through a lot. I helped him secure land routes through the great grass sea to Valyria. Secured naval routes, even fought off pirates together. He is a good man and one that I trust wholeheartedly nothing more nothing less” 

I could see the utter devotion that filled her violet eyes as she grinned gently at me, her soft pink lips gleamed in the light. She had high cheekbones, a cute elegant slim nose and the beauty of old valyria. She would make a great wife and dragonlord families are rare only 20 of them made it out and I'm sure that even without dragons they kept their bloodlines pure. 

“So if you are like Arthur does that mean that you took an oath to never marry? Never to bear children?” My questioning tone took her by surprise as I watched a shock o gasps form on her lips as confusion flooded me as she smiled gently. 

“No we made no such oath, no one said that having lands and titles or family means that we can't protect our emperor.” 

There is a determination in her voice as she smiled at a warm loving smile, “You say seven like there are seven more dragon riders out there waiting for Vegans orders?”

For a moment I felt like maybe just maybe Vae had hidden 6 other dragons and their riders somewhere in the east. “No not just yet, we have found many dragon lords but none that Vaegon trusted and I trust his judgment.” 

With a sharp twist of my feet, I stopped in front of a large door,the golden oak door stared back at me. The sight of the large imposing door stared back at me as I turned to the beauty that rested before me.

“I will have a dress sent to your room for the garden party please take your time to bathe, get dressed we will see you in a few hours. I'm glad that you were there to protect him” 

A loving smile graced her lips as she spoke in a warm tone just before she closed the door on me. “I'm the lucky one if Vaegon hadn't found me in Volantis and let me join his cause. My parents would have killed me and taken my Solar she means the world to me and so does he.” With those gentle awe-inspiring words the door shut with a soft thud and I was left to walk about the castle. 

When I came to a back entrance tunnel to the cliff laying over the black water I notice two dragons resting on the cliff that overlooked the Blackwater rush. Crashing black water slammed against the rocks as glimmering white, black and yellow scales stared back at me. But the most breathtaking and joyful sight is my son and his empress.

I could see him and Dany locked into the kiss, a weak smile pulled at my face the only good thing about this is that the only person that wanted the marriage between Dany and Quentyn is Quentyn. I cleared my throat forcing them to snap out of whatever little conversation they were in.

Cold jade luminous eyes glared at me forcing shivers down my spine as his long coiling neck stared back at me. Glittering pure white wings shone in the light as they radiated, his long coiling neck wrapped around his body as Solar rested just a few feet from Vhagar, her gleaming yellow scales shined in the light. 

Her soft deep violet eyes shined with light as she pulled from Vaegon’s body, her blue dress with golden lace gleaming in the fading sun running across the horizon. I knew that she is a stunning vision, taking in a deep breath she shook off her bright red blush of embarrassment as she ran her left hand over her chest as her right hand clutched her egg. 

“Lyanna it’s good to see you, I should let you two talk. Vae we can finish this talk at another time after the garden party and feast.” 

Giving small supple smile she gave me a firm and polite nod before taking her black and red egg. As her deep violet eyes shine in the light as she made her way back into the back entrance to the castle. Vaegon watched her walk away with a gentle loving smile pulling at his lips. 

I looked to Vaegon his lean and muscular body has changed he had grown taller but he had the same sullen face he only smiled more. I knew that he was more confident than he had been when he first left, Ghost stood at his side large and more silent than before, but the moment that his eyes locked with mine. He ran happily to my feet his crimson gaze lightning up as his tongue lolled to the side.

His white teeth gleamed in the light as I ran my finger through the soft fur of his neck as I gently got down to one knee. Running my hands against his neck his tail wagged happily as I felt a soft smile pulling at my own face. The soft snores of two dragons sounded like rumbling earth. When Vaegon spoke I could hear the soft Valyrian accent to his words mixed into his northern accent. 

“Mother I wanted to say I'm sorry for all of it for disappearing like that, I know that it must have killed you and father when I left. I didn't know how to tell you all I have been having strange dreams for weeks before I even thought about leaving. The 14 flames have been talking to me they granted me magic, eggs and raiders like Saehrys to helped rebuild an empire that was thought to belong forgotten. It had nothing to do with the marriage arrangements sure they helped to push me to the decisions but I would have left either way so don't blame yourself.” 

Vae held out his hand love pooling in his eyes, taking his hand gentle he pulled me to my feet and into a hug. The warmth of his skin shocked me as he pulled me closer to him a small smile began to pull at my lips. I threw around my arms around his neck, pulling him tight to me as a sense of joy and love-filled me. Fear burned in my chest because I knew that if the war didn't take him then he would leave on his own volition. 

Wrapping his arms over my lower back he pulled me even closer his warmth overtaking my own as she spoke in a low voice. “I really am sorry mom but if you wouldn't mind, I want to tell you about all of my true journeys from start to finish.” Even as he said the word my heart thumped happily as I pulled out of my grasp. 

Vaegon eyes lit up with love and joy as I wanted his soft gray eyes stared gently at me as he gripped tightly to my hands. “Come on, let me introduce you to the world's first dragon in centuries, the only reason that I'm still here. Vhagar wakes up and meets my mother.” 

Even as he spoke I watched him with a beaming smile as he gently tugs at arm without a single worry littering his body as he pulled me closer to Vhagar, he pulled me along with long sure strides. Excitement and worry began to eat away at me as I started to make my way to the large imposing beast. 

  
  



	27. Back In The East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the day

Chapter 27 Back In The East 

Xaro Xohan Daxos POV 

I watched the glittering bay there wasn't a single ship in the bay but I knew for a fact that they had a fleet. Saehrys told us as much and if they are right about this then they have two dragons with them. 

I looked to the sky in panic as I watched the thirteen staring over the wall, the garden of bones stare back at me. The gate stayed closed but I could see the Yi Ti forces and the Second Sons banner shaking in the wind. 

A boy with thick gleaming blue hair and a matching trident beard stared back at me he hands gripped tightly to a curved blade in the shape of a crescent moon, sitting atop a black Chargers horse, his neigh whipped in the air and sitting atop the horse is a man with thick silver hair that didn't go past his ear. He is clean-shaven and had cold violet eyes that glared into the very depths of my soul. 

He had wide shoulders and his body is imbued with strength as he glared at me I could feel his power, his shoulders are broad and stiff. Resting in his hand is a double-edged short sword that gleamed wickedly in the light. As he spoke, I could hear the power that boomed in his voice.

“Give up now, open your gates and let my men in, hand over your ships, your gold, and your armies lay down your weapons and bow before me and my queen and I will let you keep your lives and your status as the 13. But deny me, then you, and the preborns will die screaming.” 

His voice cold and commanding, filled my ears, and forcing a shudder down my spine as his thick husky voice boomed over the empty air. I didn't hear any claps of thunder or sharp crack of a whip. 

Maybe their dragons died on the assault of Yi Ti, they are young and they are easier to kill. For a moment I allowed myself to hope that maybe they were dead. I looked over the edge of the wall to see our men resting just behind the gates. 

What worried me the most had to be the open bay, there were shimmering sails but they were our sails, so where is the golden companies fleet they are just our of reach. The thoughts rushed through my mind as I scanned the bay waters. 

I didn't see the outline of any sea dragon only the bright blue waters of the bay. The 13 stared at each other but no one wanted to utter the words to concede to defeat, we have been preparing for a year for this war if we gave in our time would be wasted. 

Doubt and fear mingled together in my heart I could barely think straight as I look to the sky in fear and then the deep blue ocean my heart pounded with worry not sure of what to say to do. 

It is so much easier when you can see you force when you know that they have up their sleeves and what they don't. But knowing if they truly had dragons drives me mad, the soft neighed of the horse filled my ears when the humble king of spices spoke for all of Qarth and I feared that his words would be the end of us. 

“The city of Qarth is the greatest city that is or ever will be, we will not bow before a false dragon lord.” A coldness settled in his tone as the large fat that spilled out of his silks didn't inspire my confidence, in fact, it forces panic to fill my chest. 

The sight of the dragon lord as a devious smile formed on his face, it forced a cold shiver down my spine. “That fine with me, I prefer the bloody way, but my queen insisted that I try and do this forcefully. TYPHON DRACARYS!!!” 

A loud furious roar echoed in my ears as I looked to the sky in fear, the loud claps of thunder began to grow as the clouds parted with thick gray flames as black smoke billowed into the air. 

The scent of burning wood and stone fill my nose as I watched a dragon with a wingspan of 30 feet with a long coiling neck and thin shimmering leathery skin that slapped against the sky. The sight of the beast filled me with panic as I watched the walls bath in thick gray flames bathed the walls. 

I wish that was the first thing but I turned to the bay in back as the sound of rushing water filled my ears I turn to watch the thick ripples of the bay begin to come alive. With a loud explosion upwards as the water part, I watched as a bucket of blue water shot upwards splitting apart with ease. A white dragon burst from the water gills on its neck began to flare and sitting on the beast’s back a woman sopping wet appeared on her back. 

Her shimmering silver hair grew out and shaggy laid flat against her face her deep maroon eyes shined as she blinked rapidly. The water fell from her face as she gripped tightly to the white spikes. 

This dragon unlike the one that is bathing the walls in flames only has 2 legs but this dragon had fours and its toes were webbed as was it’s his tail. Its white scales shined in the light, shimmering with rainbow colors. 

The girl on the beast back has a wicked grin on her face as she spoke her voice boomed with power. “Aqua Iēdar deliver” I didn't know what the words meant but I could hear the fiery screech of the dragon-filled my ears as I looked at the beast. I watched as a thick powerful booming stream of blue water came rushing out of the mouth of the dragon's mouth, I watched as the force, force the ships to splinter apart. 

The loud thunderous cracks of the ships, the soft groans of the rigging, and the panic cries of the men filled my ears. I watched the flames of the gray dragon began to burn away at the gate I watched it began to splinter as the enemy men stayed out of bow range. Only the cold smug look in his thick violet eyes told me that I was going to pay for my choice to fight. I would have laid down if I had known that the dragons were already here. 

I watched hopefully as the gateway breathe sa the ships began to split one right ate the other. The heavy grain of ships filled my ears as the pancake scene file the air until it was all that I got. I looked to the men as they shouted and their speer shook with panic as I looked to the gate as it gave way. 

A mighty roar of dragons and men filled the air as I looked to the Dragon Lord who stared back at me. “Charge!!” I watched him and his men rushing the gate and panic began to fill me. 

Black smoke filled the air coming out of the son as my voice called out. My heart thundered in my chest and my voice grew shrill with panic and my mind raced with fear. “Men stand fast! Archers stand fast, knock your arrows!” 

I watched them I could see the panic that filled their eyes as they shook with terror, the sight of them force shudder down my spine. The roars echoed in my ears as I looked to see the men getting closer to the gate how long before they broke the gate and killed us all. 

I looked to the sky with terror as the smoke gray dragon began to grow closer. So close that I could see his cold smoke gray eyes as he loomed overhead. His wings pounded against the sky as I watched his thick black teeth staring back at me. Panic filled me as I watch the gray flames dancing along his lips. The last thing I saw was the inside of his mouth, panic gripped me as I was swallowed by flames and everything went dark. 

Jolli POV 

I watched as the fields began to bloom, thick acres of golden wheat shined in the light as, thick bushels of fruit began to bud, the bright green tree with budding red orbs, deep brown barley, corn, potatoes, the crops bloomed, the soil is rich and yields of crops see the reveal that. “Things are going well, but bad news from Volantis” 

I turned over to see the Tiger, Vae called him Malaquo, his deep blue eyes shone in the light as he gave me a slight frown, his skin browned from the sun as a worried twinkle filled his eyes. His fingers were running over a scroll that was written in foreign letters, the common tongue rolled off of my lips. “The dragon lord from Asshai?” I spun sharply on my heels the bright green fields lush with crops faded away and instead I turned to see the ruins alive with people. 

I could see stonemason running about building up the temple and restoring them to what they used to be. I knew that shipwrights were pulling up ports on the three peninsulas at the request of the emperor. 

I could even see the sails of the Targaryen shimmering in the light as I sucked in an easy breath. The deep blue water stared back at me calming and lapping from my seat on the hill, I could see it all. The city loomed just below as Malaquo finally broke the silence.

“He has taken Qarth and is making their way to Faros. I have given the Emperor an update about both the Valyria and our enemy to the east. The port closest to the summer sea has been set up, we have sent stonemason, and metal worker down there to set up a market just outside the port so people have a place to sell their goods. The port of Gulf of Ghiscar is still coming along but even that will be finished soon. The port just outside the city of Valyria is coming along fine Valyria is more of a work in progress but even that is going to take some time, the building was made with dragon fire and magic that is going to need the Emperor and his dragons for that.” 

I nodded my head as I watched Malaquo for a moment before nodding my head and started to descend into the city. Vae once told me that this place had once been littered with lava veins and death around each corner and now the black ground seemed tamed in away. “Good I'm going to look around for a bit, let me know if there is anything my people need to do.” 

Looking at the Malaquo golden shimmering hair for a moment and sweat dripping down his face as he nodded his head yanking at his own gleaming amor he smiled at me. “Will do” I gave him a sharp nod of my own as I started to make my way through the barren lands. I notice a large castle that loomed overhead and my body was directed to it. 

Even from here I could see the glass ceiling back in the light the glass seemed to be caving in and braking as the glass fell like reign I could see it glinting in the light as it way into the castle. A large bridge that had once been made from fine would be now gone replaced by hard black wood ashes on ash. For the most part, it was still intact and as I stood on the creaking bridge I could see a river looming below. Different kinds of dragons one either side of the river bed stared back at me. I could see men working to move the thick black stone that blocked the river. I could see the circling of the blue water growing larger as more rocks were removed, as the water began to fall into the gasping case filling it with rushing cool blue water I could see a large volcanic rock bridge that leads to a building with a dome ceiling. 

I stood on the bridge for only a moment watching them before running my attention back to the palace. At the end of the coupling bridge, I could see two dragons carved in stone and much like Vhagar they had four legs holding them up and their tails curled around their legs as their wings rested at their back. Almost like they were protecting the castle. 

As I walked to the end of the bridge to find a courtyard open an expansive I could see a large collapsed structure, it looked to be a forge, there were thick pots black as iron but collapsed to the ground and covered in the dust. I could see the crumpled bones of men chard black and covered in dust. 

The large forge had crumbled away but at one point I'm sure that at one point there was a large building there. Walking forward the golden light bathed me in the heat I noticed the crumpling stall hay that is pitched black rested on the ground. Long blackened bones stared back at me the large expansive courtyard stared back at me. 

I notice the large columns that held two large gilded golden metallic doors began to crumble away. The castle had several floors each of them with large windows and a large expansive balcony that looked like they could hold dragon's Chargers size and larger. The whole castle was made out of the volcanic rock and shimmering white marble, the scent of dust filled my nose threaten to choke me.

There had to be at least 30 floors the dome large and expensive but what really caught my eye was not the large dome ceiling or collapsed stall and training yard or forges. My gaze instead was directed to something strange as I made my way through the training yard I could see a thick marble path that leads to a large expansive land that looked to have at least 3 different terrains.

Protecting this wild area is a large interact golden gate, at the top of the gate were a strange letter that I could read so I knew that it had to be high Valyrian. The letter was apart of the gate golden painted metal that twisted at the top to say the words. Though most of the gate wasn’t golden but black and twisted. 

Walking over to the gate I pushed gentle but the early sketches of the rusted gate as it began to open threatens to collapse inwardly. Taking in a deep breath I started to make my way into the meadow that rested just behind the gate. Even the grass looked to be a golden color as the sun bathed the land in warmth. 

As I walked further through the meadow the trees started to grow closer together and before I knew it, a thick heavy forest swirled around me. Thick heavy brown trucked with gnarled roots dug deep into the ground. Walking down the beaten dirt path the sun glared down on the green canopy styled leave bathing the ground in a green glow. 

Though the dirt path began to split into two parts one to the left that sounded like rushing water and one to the right that is utterly silent. I went left, and the tree began to thin out until my feet were guided to a large expansive lake the bright dazzling crystal blue water stared back at me. Thick brown rocks were painted black as rushing blue water came crashing down on the ground. I watched the water come running down the rocks, as I looked through the water to see the cave resting behind the water. 

Taking in the sight of the lake for a few minutes I went back and took the right path and once again the tree began to thin out but not into a meadow or lake but a system of caves, there had to be at least a 6 months to different cave systems. I took the one to the uttermost right something about it called to me. 

As I walked further into the cave the air started to grow moist and heavy as the darkness swirled around me as I descend further into the cave to see glimmering gems. I moved further into the cave the darkness growing thicker until I couldn't see anything, not for a while but then there is a spark of light. A soft glimmering of light turned into 5 glimmers of light and when I finally reached the back of the cave I noticed them 5 more eggs.

They were glimmering in the light and the very sight I knew what this place was, even if I couldn't understand the words that were printed on the gate. This is a dragon sanctuary a place for a dragon to live and hatch my guess a royal hatchery of some kind.

I slowly began to back out slowly as I spun sharply on my heels I rushed out of cave I would have to send a second message to Vaegon let him know what I found here, if those two dragons do die in the war then at least we have extra for replacing them though I doubt the Emperor would feel the same way.


	28. Garden Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of the day

Aegon POV 

The roar of men echoed against my ears as I watched the crowds of people, mother, father, and Lyanna were at the high dais whispering and plotting what their next move would be. Father didn't allow either me or Rhaenys in on the war council, and I wonder if that was more of his favoritism. I chalked it up to a fluke and even now as they whisper and plot every once in a while I could hear them talking about Dorne and Sunspear. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to Rhaenys she had an effortless smile on her face as she sat with our cousins from Dorne. She talked avidly with the sand snakes, Nym one of our cousins on my uncle's Oberyn’s side is from Volantis, at the moment she has been looking around the great hall as if she is searching for Vaegon. I heard that he got Volantis to bend the knee that's what uncle Lewyn said anyway. He threatened them with death and dragon fire if they didn't no submit willingly. 

Even now looking at Nym I could see her eyes lowering each time that the door opened and closed, only to find that it isn't Vaegon. Nymeria is twenty-five years old, slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair worn in a long braid which pulls back from a widow's peak. She has dark eyes, which are large and lustrous, Her full lips are wine red and curve in a silken smile, and she has high cheekbones. She is breathtaking in every way, tonight she wore a yellow silk gown so sheer it reveals spun gold and jewels worn underneath.

She laughed and her eyes lit up as her sister, Obara bleached loudly as she laughed again slamming her head against the table she was everything that her sister was not. Where Nym is warm and gorgeous. Obara is fierce, she is a big-boned woman near to thirty, long-legged, with close-set eyes and with the same rat-brown hair of her mother, which tonight she tied into a knot. She strides quickly and angrily but tonight she laughed and smiled and didn't have a single angry bone in her body. Obara has calloused hands and can have a mannish look.

Obara prefers men's breeches and that is what she wore tonight with a calf-length linen tunic and a belt of copper suns. Her eyes lit up as she gave a loud billow and a happy splat to Quentyn. He looked sullen and broken as he pouted in his seat he looked to be the only one that wasn't happy. The sight of Vaegon appearing on that dragon sweeping Dany off of her feet, I knew that he had lost whatever hope he might have had with her. 

Sighing heavily I could no longer sit upon the high dias, I started to make my way down the table and out of the room. As I moved I could sense the hungry stares of the Tyrells as they watched me move about the mess hall. I knew that each of them wanted nothing more than or hunted down the eggs that Vaegon brought back. Hell I'm sure that they want to hunt down Vaegon but no one knew were he or Dany was. 

The only Lannisters at the feast are Tywin and Tyrion, Ceresi and her bastards went home to the rock they were allowed for this one very public appearance and now they would stay with they belonged out of sight and out of mind. 

Pushing the large double doors open I made my way out of the room and into the fresh air. The sky is turning bright orange as the sun began to lower over the horizon. The lanterns for the garden party were being lit and I could even see the golden light that filled them.

As I walked about the castle ground I notice the dragon lord or is it dragon lady that came back with Vaegon. Her pin-straight silver hair reached her waist and was braided in a complex warrior braid with strands of gold weaved into her silver locks. She wore a shimmering blood-red dress with no back and no sleeve, hidden just beneath the shimmering red dress was what looked to be matching blood red slippers. 

The sight of her took my breath away as she lifted her hand in the sky for a moment I thought that she might be mad but I noticed the dragon she called Solar, the she-dragon. Love pooled in her eyes as I watched the blade-like tail whipping in the wind. 

As she smiled weakly she pulled her hand away letting Solar fly away her shimmering wings staring back at me as the glimmer of wings stared back at me. “Breathtaking isn't she. I'll tell you what there is nothing like flying a dragon over the open ocean it's an amazing rush but I'm sure that you are going to feel it soon.” A smile pulled at her lips as she tossed me a warm smile. 

Love pooled in her eyes as she looked back to her she-dragon, I smiled gently walking next to her as I smiled a wide at her as I nodded my head. “I would hope so but Vaegon hasn't told us how to hatch the eggs just yet and I doubt that he will.” I knew that there was a faint hint of bitterness in my voice as she gave me a weak smile. 

“You don't know Vaegon very well you know he talks about you in Volantis the proud, strong elder brother. I don't know what you were told but the eggs are being hatched tomorrow there's no time to waste. My families dragons have 2 years on you I would hate for that pretty little face of your to get hurt.” 

I laughed a cold biting laugh “Oh my pretty face, that funny, what was Valyria like?” I watched her for a moment I knew that my question must have seen random but it just popped in the head and I couldn't stop the words from falling from my lips. She leaned against the railing her dress hugging her womanly curves, as her supply red lips pulled into an amused smile. 

“Your better off asking Vae that, when my father and I got there with the army, the fires of Valyria had long been put out the boiling sea wasn't even boiling at that point. To hear it the way that Sam and Vae explain it, there was lava everywhere if you weren't careful you would step into a vein of lava and burned alive.”

“The sky was black and cracked with veins of red, there was white steam that would rise from the water and if you were in there too long it would feel like dragon flames were swallowing you or so I have been told. When I got there, there are great green fields, the mainland was bright green and ready for crops, crumbling buildings were everywhere. But there was no lava, no black sky, and no burning lands.” 

A warm smile pulled at her face as she talked about it, I could see that she missed the land, I watched her for a moment her body stilled as she smiled at me. “What about you I have been running about the great grass sea, cities in the east, Volantis, pirates it's been one big fight what about you? You're going to marry the first reigning Queen ever, you are the firstborn son of the king I'm sure that you had a lot to deal with while I was off living in filth and squalor.”

Her joking tone took me by surprise as I smiled gently at her leaning against the railing with her at my side. “Nothing compares to you and Vae, mostly just politics nothing special” I smiled weekly at her as I looked to Solar she dance in the sky and expansive white wings and a large black body gleamed in the light he races through the air I could what am surprised voice. “Saehrys, Aegon?” I looked over my shoulder to see Vaegon and Dany, both had a warm smile on their faces their hands interlock as they both smiled gently at the two of us. 

“Emperor Vaegon, Aegon here was just asking me about Valyria, but it would seem that we are all in for a greater challenge. Garden parties that's what will really test my skills as a warrior.” 

Vaegon bellowed with laughter as Dany giggled at his side as a slight smile pulled at my own face her eyes were light and filled with joy as she grinned at Vaegon. There is admiration in her eyes that I don't think that I had ever seen in someone's eyes this side of the narrow sea when it came to Vaegon. “We were saying the same thing, could you and Dany give me and Aegon here a minute?” 

His tone warm and questioning, not the least bit commanding Saehrys gave him a warm smile as she held her arm out to Dany. Both smiled warmly at each other as they linked their creamy arms together before making their way out of sight over to the garden. I could see the lanterns glowing with a warm golden light bathing the gardens as cakes and wine were put out. A slight smile began to pull at my lips as Vaegon spoke in a cool tone. 

“I know that we were never all that close but I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did for all the things that lead up to it and after it. I knew that I put you all in a tough spot without Lannisters. I can only imagine how this would have turned out if you and father hadn’t come to the truth about Myrcella Hill. I know we won't be the best bud but I hope that we can see passed all of our drama behind us and start fresh what do you say.” 

We walked onwards toward the garden a sadness and sincerity filled his voice as he began to walk over to the garden with me at his side. His gray eyes looked distance as he tricked the movements of Dany with a certain intensity. 

But when he turned to look at me I knew that I had his full undivided attention. “Of course, let's leave the past in the past and try to move on from there, that was one hell of an entrance today the lords and ladies of the realm will be talking about it for years.” 

He shrugged his shoulders as he smiled warmly at me as he spoke in a casual tone, “That was more Vhagar’s doing then my own sometimes he thinks that he knows better than everyone else. I'm sure that you will find the same issues, War dragons aren't any easier to rein in than Emperor dragons.” 

The warmness to his tone shocked me and his kind glide shocked me more than anything else the thought that there are different types of dragons are hard to believe. But I didn't think that he could know what kind of dragon I have before I even hatch it.

“That’s right I didn't say all of my journey one fo the things that Sam found is that there are 14 types of dragon, you can't always tell what kind of dragon you are going to get until they get hatched but with war, dragon eggs are a dead give away they have spikes coming out of the eggs and you're dragon egg has spikes coming out of it. It will be the same dragon as Solar up there in the sky” 

A grinned easily at him as he gave me a loving smile before shrugging his shoulders easily and bumping them into me. “For now let's go rub shoulders with power-hungry fools” A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I nodded my head happily, Vaegon seemed different more confident, happier even. I turned back to see the nobles and royal alike making their way out of the great hall and I knew that they were heading for the Gardens. Alright, let's get this garden party going. 

Rhaenys POV 

The gardens stared back at me the golden lanterns rose high into the sky but they are nothing compared to the yellow dragon that flew overhead. Her scales were dazzling and it forces a sense of envy to fill me as I looked on with awe and doubt shimmering in my eyes.

“A gorgeous beast isn’t it” The smugness in the voice of Tyrion Lannister filled my ears as I turned to look at him I could see the mismatched eyes of the dwarf as he looked to the sky in wonder. But the eyes of the men that looked around us had their eyes on one person Saehrys the dragon lord. 

She smiled and laughed gently as her dazzling white smile burned with power and purpose. Her maroon-colored eyes shined in the light as talked avidly with Dany. Hair pin-straight silver hair reached all the way to her waist, her braid had interwoven with delicate strands of gold. She wore a shimmering red dress stared back at me the men that looked around her all wanted a moment with her but she didn't give them the time of day. 

I looked around the garden party to notice Vaegon and Aegon they were taking avidly about something light lit up their eyes as the spoke with ease. A charming half-smile pulled at Vaegon’s lips as he looked around the party.

Once his eyes landed on me a warm yet nervous smile pulled at his lips as he started to make his way over to me. For a moment so I took in his lean muscle form and powerful disposition I could practically sense the heat in his stare. 

“Sister I was hoping to get a private moment with you, that is if you aren't buying talking to….” His voice trailed off as did his eyes I knew that they were looking to the Lannister lion, he wore a leather red and gold doublet with racing lions. His dirty blond hair stared back at me as he spoke on his own. “Lord Tyrion Lannister master of coin it's nice to meet you, now is it prince Vaegon or Emperor Vaegon.” 

I watched a cordial smile pull at Vaegon’s lips but his eyes turned cold and stormy I knew that he didn’t like the name Lannister, the very mention of his name forced his once warm joyful deposition to now grow false. A fake warmth radiated in his eyes as he gave him a mock warm smile, “No one on this side of the narrow sea calls me that just a few misguided friends is all, I'm no emperor just a man with a dragon and a dream that's all” 

His tone is casual and warm as he turned his attention to me as if to tell me that this guy needs to take a beat or he was going to lose it. But his face was calm and cordial as he smiled gently at Tyrion. Craning his head downwards he looked at the little Lannister his lips curled into a smug grin as he spoke in a warm tone.

“A dream that seems to be coming true, word from the east is, that you have taken Volantis and are in the process of taking the other free cities by peaceful means if need be by bloody ounces. Not to mention that I had heard a whisper that your contingent of men in Valyria is yielding some serious results.” 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked to Vaegon did he really do all that, doubt and excitement pooled in me as I looked to Vaegon waiting for him to speak he looked over his shoulder only for a minute and I knew why the whole room has eyes on him watching everything that I did.

“It is no big thing one free city doesn't make an emperor” His casual shoulders made it seem like it was no big deal but taking over Volantis without any bloodshed that is something to be proud of. “I also hear that you forced a Dothraki horde to submit to your will before your dragon was large enough to mount.” 

Intrigued sparked in me as I looked to Vaegon he still had that warm smile on his face but I could tell that he was annoyed and that he was thrown through a loop. “Where is it that you are hearing all of those things because I certainly didn't tell you, and Seahrys and Sam wouldn't breathe a word of our plans to anybody”

His body grew tense as he glared at Tyrion, a weak smile pulled at the dwarf's lips his oddly shaped head stared back at me as he looked to be mulling over my though but I knew that there were only two people that could have told him. Vaegon’s people from the east that traveled with him wouldn't have said a word most didn’t even speak the common tongue. 

I stepped in before things could have gone worse “Come brother let's talk, Lord Tyrion you will have to excuse me.” With a firm nod, I looped my arm in my brother and guided him over to the winter roses doing my best to take his mind off of Tyrion. “So you said that you wanted a moment alone, it wasn't to tell me about your tales of adventure in Valyria was it?” A soft chuckle filled the air as he shook his head no. 

“Not all that I wanted to talk about how we left things, we weren't close and we were a total mess the three of us. I wanted to talk to you to see if we can't leave the past in the past and just move forward fresh” A gentle and nervous smile pulled at my lips as I grinned back at him father and I had the conversation Aegon shortly after Vaegon left, it's about time that we have it now as well. 

“Of course this is the start of a new era, sure there is a war in the coming years but we also have our family back.” His eyes darkened as his gaze shifted to the night sky that began to rise as the once bright orange light faded to black as the moon started to rise I could see the light formed that began to pull at his lips.

“About that, the reason that I wanted to talk to father in private it wasn't to block you or Aegon out from the conversation, it's just that it, not something that you need to be worried about at the time there was a lot of information to handle. I'm not back not really I'm staying to fight the war then I'm leaving and I'm taking Dany, Solar, and Seahrys with me.” 

His tone was lower as he tossed a glare over to the garden party, people stared back at us watching tv movement tracing them as Vhagar flew overhead. It had to be his third pass over the garden his leathery white wings shone in the light of the pale silvery moonlight, the sight of him force shocked to fill me.

Even now after it had been a day I could still barely believe what I'm seeing. “So what you were only going to tell Father and Lyanna and then one day when the war is done you would be gone? What if your dragon dies in this war?” 

Vaegon forend as a cold bitter laugh left his lips as he began to steer back to the party his tone warm as he spoke, he didn't look the least bit worried about my insinuation. “Vhagar won't die he is different from other dragons as long as I have my magic his wounds will heal, but even if and I say if Vhagar died, I would still leave for Valyria I had many things that I need to do and that doesn't change dragon or no dragon. Father doesn’t want us talking about the war at the party, for now, enjoy all the backstabbing and liar.” 

With a warm smile pulled at his lips as his lips brushed gently against my cheek as he started to make his way away from me I watched him grieve to the two silver-haired girls that had everyone's attention. 

Dany and Seahrys both gave him warm smiles they didn't seem to have a care in the world, even with an army begin built to come here and kill us all was that the confidence from their adventures. I don't know any doubt I made my way to Aegon I wonder if he knew hat Vaegon planned to leave. 

Vaegon POV 

“They keep asking if I'm a maid?” I laughed gently pulling Dany close to my chest letting my hand rest on her waist as I looked to Saehrys there was a confusion that begins to fill her eyes as she looked at me. She did look stunning that much is for sure “I'm sure they wanted to know if their future wife is unspoiled.”

I joked but she didn't think that it was funny as she folded her arms over her chest she gave me a pointed stare. “That funny Vae I'm your dragon rider not some token of marriage proposal plus they're not even dragon lord as if, the men here see women as fragile little flowers I won't waste a single word on them.” 

I laughed gently as Dany smiled warmly at her, “It does take some getting used to, men when they see the silver hair and the purple eyes they can't help themselves. There hasn't been another dragon lord family in the seven kingdoms ever and now that there is I'm sure that a lot of them would be clawing each other throat in the hopes of getting you and Solar” 

Dany’s gentle and astute tone shocked me as she grinned warmly at Saehrys both have been talking for most of the party, even now they gave each other warm smiles as they spoke easily about anything. Even now as I look around the party I could see people making their way to me, the twins were running about bugging people while Lord Tywin glared coldly at me I'm sure that he was still upset. 

Lady Margaery even as I stood there smiling with my two companions, I could see her coming over to me. Margaery's wore a sheer gown of ivory silk, Myrish lace dress, and seed pearls. Her thick brown curls fell down her shoulder in heavy ringlets down her shoulders as her deep brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. Her pale ivory skin shone in white light as she moved towards me with purpose and long stares as she moved over to me. 

Saehrys looked her up and down not the least bit amused to threatened by the girl that started to make her way over to us. As she spoke she did so in high Valyrian “Look at the little rose thinking she can stand up against a dragon. That girl doesn't stand a chance, shall we get some more wine Empress” 

Her sly tone force a beaming smile to form on Dany’s lips as she looked excited, her skin had a positive glow to it that force a warm smile on my face. “Why I would love to Lady Saehrys” The two smiled widely at each other again as they went off giggling without a care in the world. “You seem to be a very popular man prince Vaegon I have hardly seen you alone all night and you weren't at the feast.” 

I smiled at her honey-sweet voice filled the air as I looked to her sweet shy smile but she wasn’t fooling me I could see the cunning look in her eyes as she gave me an interesting look. “Yes everyone seems to want to know about my advantage and my sweet little dragon.” I grinned gently at her as I began to walk about the party to the food table and ran my finger over the lemon cakes as she smiled. 

“Sweet little dragon? I don't think I would describe your beast as sweet, he looked ready to kill everyone in that stadium” I felt myself blanch as I looked into her deep brown eyes. I knew that she didn't mean anything by it but I looked over to her doing my best to hide my blinding rage.

“He's only 3 he is still young, and he hasn't isn’t used to people, not really, Kingslandings is much larger than Volantis a for the first 2 years of his life he didn't see man people at least not in Valyria’ 

I tried to keep my tone warm as I smiled at her but there was a flash of rage that washed over me as I glared at her. She nodded her head as she rested a hand on my hand as she gave me a warm stare. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, surely you must be tired for your long journey and even longer passed a couple of years maybe I could call on you later to talk more.”

She batted her eyelashes as she grinned at me but my eyes only fell to Dany the love that pooled in her eyes when she caught me staring for a smile on my face. A mad grin started to pull at my lips as I spoke in a cold tone. 

“Thank you for saying so but Dany is all I have time for, after all, she is my empress now you will have to excuse me.” I flashed her a warm smile but I had no time for her scheming. Walking away I made my way to Dany only to be stopped by Lady Olena herself this is going to be a long garden party.   
  



	29. Dragonlords In The East

Aenarr POV 

It has been 2 years since I lost my son my pride and joy, and now I have to kill my daughter, she is a traitor she would have taking Typhon and Aqua if given the chance last night. The thought forced hate to fill my chest as I looked to my wife her once short hair now shaggy reaching her shoulders and growing face. 

Her wind colored eyes were cold and filled with hatred her soft lisp pulled into a look of hate as she looked to Astapor. The red sand bathed in the sight as the red brick walls stared back at me as we made our way through the city. 

Typhon flew over the head in the two years since he had been hatched he flew overheard his gray eyes shined in the light. Glimmering I watched his shimmering translucent skin stared back at me. His deep gray eyes shined in the light as his long coiling neck stared down at the ground. His wide expansive 30 feet wings clacked like whips in the air. While he might have been larger than a horse but he wouldn't be able to hold me with full-body armor. 

Henry stood the left of my side as Typhon loomed overhead I knew that Typhon made him unsteady to be around. Aqua rested just outside of the walls with the Yi Ti, Faros, and Qarth. The moment that we had the unsullied they would all burn. 

One of the good things about Aqua is that while she had a water cannon that can shoot out of her mouth she can spew fire as well. I watched the nobles of this city watching with wide eyes as Typhon flew overhead. Thunderous screeches filled the air as I thought about prince Vaegon. Was he somewhere hiding like a scared child that ran from Valyria or was he with my daughter? 

The golden company's inches behind me as they looked ready to kill them but my eyes were locked on the people of Astapor they were studying me and my dragons. Saera stood at my side her finger interlaced with my own hand as we stood united amongst the eastern savages. The thought of having to kowtow before those lesser than us. 

Men dressed in fine silk of gold and blue awaited me as I noticed them leaning against the wall and standing on the high dias. There are about 8,000 of them, if not more, each of them had blank dead eyes that remind me of a fish. A steel black shield rested on each of their arms with spears in their other grapes and a short sword on their hip. 

There are three men that sat on the high dias, among them is a man in billowing green and white fine silks, his head bald and shined in the light as his deep mache almost copper-colored skin stared back at me. The baking red sands swirled around us as the hot arid wind began to beast against my skin. 

The soft crunch of sand filled my teeth rubbing against my molars as I took in a deep breath to see a girl that stood next to the wise masters. A girl with golden eyes and frizzy cinnamon-brown curls pulled back into a not. 

She for a tan and green gown with large silt into her large ample breast. She has wide hips and tight curves, she couldn't have been any older than my own daughter but her lips were pulled into a grim line. Her golden eyes were locked on Typhon with wide eyes of doubt, Typhon, Aqua, and Solar are the first three dragons to hatch in the past 100 years or so. 

Typhon flew into the middle of the sandy pit landing are my back his cold gray predatory eyes stared back at me. As if to say if they wanted me they would have to go through his flames. I ran a gentle hand along his chin scratching the boiling hot scaly skin as his black teeth made a flash. I knew that the moment that we got the men once the whip was in my hand I would burn them all and my men would storm the city gates. 

“I am Aenarr Belaerys!” My loud bellowing voice echoed off of the empty pot as a soft whisper in a guttural tongue filled my ears. Snapping my fingers Henry nodded as a group of men walked forward with a chest of valyrian rubies that I collected from the ruins of Valyria on the way out. 

The leading master gave me a cool look as he spoke in bastard valyrian, “A dragon and a dragon lord I hear that you wish to buy my unsullied. I also hear that your army and a second dragon await us just outside the gate”

Typhon heard the word dragon and roared accordingly let out a few short bursts of gray flames to erupt into the air, I smiled cooly as my wife stood silently at my side cool and collected she didn't say a word simply size them up. Ready to call Aqua to her side at a moment's notice. “That is correct and in return, I give you these rubies as payment.” 

“I will be taking the girl as well she will be your gift to me on a bargain well struck.” I don't know what it was about her. Maybe the fact that a small part of me that saw my daughter in her. It might have been because I didn't think that a slave should die with their foolish master. 

Though the masters at the high dias looked down at me with intrigue in their eyes as they spoke in a low whisper so that I wouldn't be able to hear them. I could see the wet dangerous gleam in their deep obsidian and brown eyes. When the wise master I could tell that he was trying to pull a fast on me. I just had to wait until the whip rested in my hand. “Surely you have more eggs Valyria is vast and I'm sure that there is more than one dragon egg left beside your one. For an egg and the secret to hatching them, I will give you the Unsullied.” 

“I wish I had more eggs then I would have hatched them but alas I have nothing of the sort. I had to rush out of Old Valyria quickly before things got to harbors I'm sorry but I wasn't able to procure any more. But the moment that I return to Valyria if there are more eggs to be found I would happily give one to you.” 

The lies fell easily from my lips as I watched the dangerous twinkle in his eyes, I knew that he didn't pick up on my lies. Sure I didn't have more eggs but did he really think that I would just hand him away to oppose me. 

Typhon roared with power overhead his screeches filled the air as the wise master gave me a firm nod he clapped his hand as two slaves came to grip the chest he walked down the steep steps of his dias. In his hand a thick clocking black whip with a harpy resting on the hand. He outstretched it to me but his eyes were on Typhon, not me. The sight of him forced a roll of disgust to fill me. 

Once the slave girl made her way to my side and the coolness of the whipped filled my hand I smiled coldly at the man as I turned to Harry. Giving him a firm nod my wife closed her eyes. I watched her eyes moving just beneath the lids as she whispered some words under her breath too low for even me to hear. 

I walked over to the unsullied a dangerous smile pulling at my face as I spoke in a low billowing tone, high valyrian spilling from my lips. “Kill all that oppose my will, slay the nobles but leave the three master alive.” 

My tone boomed with power as the unsullied went to work slaying the lesser lords and ladies that were running about the pit in terror. Thunderous crack filled my ears as I looked to the wall I could see black smoke billowing into the air like the scent of burning flesh began to fill my nose. 

Typhon let out a billowing roaring with a mighty crack of his wings he took off to the sky his silver flames making an appearance as silver flames soaked the earth. The wise master looked up to me with wide doubtful eyes as if I dare defy him but who did he think that he was messing with. “Bend the knee and I will continue to breathe of defy mean to rise up and be struck down” 

In that singular moment, I put my sword to his throat as a dangerous glare filling my eyes as I jab the tip of my blade just a little bit further in his throat. “So what shall it be?” Even as we stood there I could hear the clashing swords as the few men that could fight were being cut down by my own men. 

The panic that filled his eyes as his deep obsidian glew in the light as I watched his apple bob with terrorist only then did he speak his voice shaking with fear and panic. “I pledge my sword and life to you and the humble servant of your city shall be yours.” Even as he spoke the words I knew that they tasted bitter in his mouth but his life is more important than his pride. “Good I would have hated to have to kill such an honorable man.” 

My tone taunting as I glared coldly at him as I pulled the sword from his throat and looked to the slave that rested beside me confused about what was going on. My wife slowly began to open her eyes as she spoke in a cold tone. “Aqua has burned their meager forces those that remain are bending the knee I'm going to ride out to meet Aqua.” 

With a firm nod I watched her run off to her own horse as I watched her leave, the wise master dropped to his knees as he looked ready to cry his little eyes out but I turned my attention to the slave girl. “What do your name?” 

My tone is even as I started to spin sharply on my heels in the hope of regrouping with my mind. The shy little slave girl looked to the panicking black smoke and terrified screams as the Unsullied slaughter any who remained to oppose me. The flashing of steel and the panic that filled my ears is like music. 

“Missandei” Her lips pulled into a confused frown as she looked at the devastation that I had unleashed. This is dragons at two years old I can only hope that they would reap even more destruction in a seven kingdoms.

“Well Missandei you can call me your grace, now let's go we have 2 more cities to take and it's going to be a long trip.” Even as I say the words I could only hope that Varys was holding up his side of the deal, the Lannister would be a hell of allies in the coming battles. 


	30. The Revival Of Targaryen Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was on an airplane all-day

Vaegon POV 

_ At The Garden Party  _

I watched Lady Olena make her way over to me and I already felt exhausted was it so wrong that I wanted one day of peace before the vultures started to descend on me. Lady Olenna is in her sixties with white hair and very small. Though I knew that she was anything but frail, if she is frail then Vhagar is an overgrown lizard.

She has soft, spotted hands with gaunt thin fingers. Olenna has an old woman's sour breath. She is older than Lord Hoster Tully. She has lost her teeth, and she walks with a cane and claims to be near deaf, but both might be part of her feigning to be frailer than she actually is.

Olenna rarely shies from stating her opinion and she didn't shy away from her opinion when it came to my choice of women or my dragon. “Prince Vaegon that was quite an entrance you made and that dragon of yours is quite large.” Olenna is described as a wizened, cunning old woman with a wicked wit and a sharp tongue, and they were right in every way. 

She wore a deep green gown with a golden trim that shines in the golden light, the sight of her force a bitter taste to fill my mouth. I did my best to hide it as I spoke in a warm tone. Looking to see both my parents watching me with a curious gaze like they wanted to see how I was going to handle this.

Compared to Volantis where everybody wanted something for nothing, they wanted eggs, rubies, secret knowledge on how to use magic to create the very wall that swirled around the old part of volantis. I put on my most charming smile as I spoke in a warm and regal tone. 

“He will only grow larger he has fought plenty of battles, on the land, in the air, and over the seas. He would kill for me and stop anyone that got in my way or threatened my life. He is more loyal than any sellsword, bannerman, or a white sword could ever be. I don't have to worry about him betraying me for another king, or for a gold coin.”

A devious smile pulled at her lips as a dangerous spark filled her deep blue eyes as she nodded her head and spoke again. “Your very lucky you have the world's only dragon you need a wife that would be just as powerful, one who could lay the seven kingdoms after your feet if you only asked” 

Her sweet words filled my ears but I had no intention of taking the seven kingdoms I have never wanted the seven kingdoms. All I want is to finish what I started when I first left the kingdoms and that was to reform Valyria to its former glory. I knew that the Tigers would be sending me a letter soon that is all that I had time for. A warm smile never left my lips as I gave her the most cunning and charming smile that I could forcing a similar cunning smile to form on her face. 

“My ambition is much larger than that Lady Olenna, I have a kingdom waiting for me in the east and I don't need golden rose for that but dragons, once you have a dragon hidden away in High Garden, then we can talk, until then I truly am sorry but I must get going there are matters that need my personal attention.” 

Speaking in a sly tone, I nodded my head politely and started to make my way over to Dany. Her deep violet eyes shined in the light as she tipped her golden chalice to her lips. Drinking in small sips, she had a sweet wine lace smile on her face as she talked avidly with Saehrys.

Both shifted their gaze to me as if to say that we couldn't leave you out of our site or someone else would be stopping me. A sad smile began to pull at my lips as I walked over to them with long heavy strides. Let's get this night over with. 

_ The Next Morning  _

I slowly opened my eyes the memories from last night left my mind as I rolled onto my back so that I was staring up at the plain white walls. It was still so hard to believe that I am really home the thought shocked me entirely. I took in a heavy breath letting my chest expand as my breath stilled. Turning to look to the balcony doors that were flung open and I could see Vhagar. 

His wings cracked against the air he was too large to land on such all balconies but there he flew waiting for me with cunning green eyes. The very sight of him force a smile to pull at my lips I was so used to being with him when I woke. Back in the Volantis, the balconies were large enough for him. The dragonlords didn't build the Red Keep some stonemason did and not one of them had the knowledge that Volantis has. 

I smiled warmly at my Vhagar, his luminous jade eyes stared back at me, I started to rise from my bed. The silk white sheets that were cool against my skin fell from my bare chest, jumping up from my bed and over to the balcony. The loose silk pants that rested on my waist wet drenched with sweat as the heat and pig shit riddle air force me to sweat. My feet gilded easily ore the cool ground onto the balcony only to see people staring up at me with wide eyes. 

More accurately they were looking to Vhagar his leathery wings flapped against the sky as his wings, his tucked legs clapped against the sky as he glared at me as if to say what are you waiting for let's go hunting. 

Reaching a hand out to his long coiling neck he lowered his large blocky head, his head is the size of a small carriage and growing larger. Though I could still remember the days that his whole body fit in the palm of my hand. 

Soft approving screeches shook me from my thoughts as his hot sizzling skin ran warmly against my hand as my fingers dug deep into his skin. A slight smile pulled at my lips as a sharp knock at the door sooks me from my scattered thoughts. 

When it slowly began to open I could see Ser Arthur and father walking into the room. Both stilled at they noticed Vhagar, his cracking wings I'm sure that it sounded like thunder to them but to me, it was just sounded and felt like a soft breeze of wind. 

“You have a message from the east and there are things that we should talk about with the family before the hatching of the dragon.” Even as he spoke the words I ran a gentle hand along the coiling neck of Vhagar. His black scale glitter in the light as he flashed my father's thick black teeth like they were interrupting us. Chuckling I noticed Solar flying through the sky with Saehrys on her back. 

“Saehrys gets the dragon chronicles books and bring it to the great hall!” My voice roared in the morning air, and I wasn't sure that she had even heard me until Solar took a sharp dive through the sky. Pulling my hand away from Vhagar he let out an outraged snarl before dropping through the sky and making his way to follow Solar. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to my father his thick silver hair rolled down his back confined in a thick braid. His eyes were locked on me as the warmth in his deep purple colored eyes shined in the light. Arthur stood at his back his valyrian sword on his hip and Dawn on his back his golden armor shined in the light the sight of him imbued with power and magical swords at his back. 

Though I could tell that they were both confused, father wore an iron circlet with thick square-cut rubies that seemed to pulse as I made my way over to them. I knew that the confusion in their eyes had to be about the book but my eyes were drawn to the scroll that rested in the forgotten grasp of my father’s calloused fingers.

The sight of his confusion forces a small smile on my face I always felt like my father had all the answers but looking at him now utterly confused and filled with doubt I knew that for once I had the answer. 

“The books hold the secrets to dragons, when our family left valyria they left with Vulcan dragons there common dragons some sources say that since the Targaryens were one of the lesser dragon lords houses we got the common dragons. There are other dragons those, ones that don't just have 2 legs, 2 arms, no defining characteristics. But Valyria had 14 types of dragons one for each god, some say that each god made their own dragon in their fashion. Since the eggs are from Valyria there is a great chance that not all of them are going to be Vulcans like Aegon’s eggs it a war dragon the same one that Saehrys has. Hence the book” 

Even as I spoke I started to make my way to the wardrobe, pulling out a black shirt line with a dragon on each sleeve. Grabbing matching black pants I slipped on my clothes with ease, not one caring for my father or Arthur who stood confused and shocked in the room. I strapped my dagger onto my leg and pulled Arrax to my back. “Why not tell us that yesterday?” 

I could see the outrage that burned in his deep purple colored eyes as his body grew ridge I could see Blackfyre resting on his back. The sight of them forced a sad smile on my face as I leaned on the back of my heels. Ghost stirred from his slumber on the left side of my bed, lazily his kids began to open revel deep red eyes his soft snores came to an end as he glared coldly. 

He began to rise, his white fur bristled until he realizes that he is among friends the sight of him force a warm smile to pull at my lips as I spoke in a warm tone. “Simply put Targaryens let all of the knowledge die, they let the magic die and this knowledge. They put us at the mercy of lesser houses like the Lannister. They would take the knowledge and they abuse it. Which was why I didn't mention it in front of the small council. Half of them would stab you in the back and take the eggs you know it and so do I. The books stay with me, I had Sam make one copy of the book and transcribe it into High Valyrian so that only Targaryens can read it. Shall we?” 

Even as I spoke in a cool and commanding tone I began to button up my collar as I made my way over to my father. Holding my hand out for the letter that rested in his hands. I knew that the letter is for me and not them because it had the makings of a singular dragon with four legs, not the typical Targaryen seal. 

He gave me a cold stare as if one that said you have no right to command me but he handed over the letter. The cool parchment felt rough against my finger as I tapped my leg and look to Ghost a warm smile pulled at my face.

“Come on Ghost let's get some breakfast, that is if it is alright with the king,” I knew that my tone was a bit mocking as I glared at him I knew that neither of us would see eye to eye on this. I'm sure that when I left they would transcribe it to the common tongue. 

Taking in a heavy breath we both started to make our way out of the room and down the hall. Servants rushed about, women giggled as they stared at me whispering under their breaths. Men were giving me cold stares as I felt Arrax sitting on my back their eyes were running over my body I'm sure that I more muscular and lythe then I was when I left. 

“What right do you have to determine how much information you give us. I understand that our people have lost a great deal of information that could have secured our rule for thousands of years but now that we have it back we should use it.” 

I laughed a cold bitter laugh that I'm sure startled him but my eyes were trained on Ghost who proved in front of me with his cold red eyes locking on each poor handmaiden or stable boy that rushed by trying to do their job.

“I found the knowledge, me and Sam not anyone else. There are thousands of books in Valyria which now belong to me, my knowledge, my land, my choice all Westeros cares about is dragons and power. I'm not that shallow and I won't allow this knowledge to be used against our family. You don't need to be Targaryen to control dragons they have binding horns called Hell Horns that can magically bind a dragon to his or her will. that horn combined with the knowledge I found would lead to a bloody and pointless war that could have been avoided we should just leave it be.” 

I tried to keep my voice informative and not in the least bit commanding but I knew that would be hard I have been giving commands for 4 years. Stopping now that's just strange but I looked over to my father. His teeth grazed his bottom lip as he looked to truly be mulling over my words before finally, he let out a heavy breath.

“I want to look over each book, allow that and I will make sure that whatever knowledge you leave behind will be locked away and hidden for Targaryen eyes only and only Targaryens that have bonded with dragons. Do we have a deal?” 

His tone warm and questioning filled my ears as I nodded my head and smiled warmly at him as I spoke trying to get my mind off of our topics of discussion. The letter in my hand is held just a bit tighter as I spoke in a warm tone. “What are you and mom going to do at the end of this war when Aegon and Rhaenys are queen and king. Viserys is getting dragonstone where are you going to go?” 

My tone casual as I looked to my father only for a moment his eyes seemed distant as he spoke again this time in a less assured tone. “Your mother is with the child so who knows, traveling in her condition would not be good and afterwords, there is no way of knowing if the babe will survive past infancy with a war on the horizon. If so then I suppose that I will have Summer Hall rebuild and return there for my days why?” 

I casually shrugged my shoulders as the soft slap of our shoes began to fade away as the large imposing doors stared back at me. “You could always come with Dany and I back to Valyria you love books and there is a room filled with them, they are even lined with magic the image and words come to life you could learn a lot there but that is, of course, something that you need to talk to mom about.” 

My words were cut short as I flung the large doors open to see the great hall empty except for the high dias. Elia Martell sat on the high dias she is as beautiful, slender as I could remember. Her eyes are black eyes and they shone as she laughed at the twins both were arguing again. I didn't know what about but I could see their eggs sitting on the table. They both elbowed there and they were going to come crashing on the ground. 

Purple and bronze eggs are shining in the light both looked with teary wide eyes there was no one that could catch them. But she held out her hand in a panic and stopped the eggs. I watched them float in mid-air and no matter how many times that I saw it I could barely believe it. Much like me, Saehrys has magic, her family was known for levitation magic. She could control things with her mind and the very sight of her magic stopped all the whole room stopped. 

Elia’s eyes grew wide with doubt, it was the same look that I had when Sam took a tumble off the balcony in Volantis. Vhagar’s tail had been whippin about and he knocked Sam off the balcony I could have sworn that he was going to die but then a shock to all of us Saehrys included we found out that she still had her family's magic as well. Aegon looked on with a hunger in his eyes I'm sure that he wanted magic just as badly as his wife to be who starred on with sparkling eyes. 

Saehrys moved the eggs back to the table with her left hand guiding the movement of the eggs while her right clung to the very book I asked her to get for me. She wore her blood-red gleaming armor with a white and black dragon resting as a symbol on her heart her armor on crafted to make it look like they were abbs. Sitting on her back was a spear, Dany peered over her shoulder watching the floating eggs with excitement. 

Her own black egg clenched tightly to her chest as she looked on with intrigue, father looked on with wide doubtful eyes, even mother seemed frozen at her own spot at the high dias. I let out a heavy breath of relief. She saves the eggs but I didn't want them to know that other dragon lords still had their magic as well. “Thank Sae there is news from Valyria shall we see what they want before we start the meeting?” 

Elia POV 

I could barely understand what I'm seeing as the eggs rested on the table I watched the silver-haired girls dressed in man's armor walked her way over to Vaegon. Standing firm at her side with a look of utter devotion formed on her face she glared at me and then the rest of the Targaryen family I could tell that she didn't trust us but she didn't let it be known. Vaegon took in a heavy breath like he knew that something like this might happen. 

“Hey, Lady how did you do that?!!” I smiled weakly as the high pitch and commanding voice of Viserra filled the air. Her lilac eyes demanded to be told the truth as she glared at me I could see the doubt in her eyes like she didn't believe what she had just seen. Valerion, on the other hand, looked ashamed as he bowed his head and grabbed tightly to his bronze, white, and gold egg. 

“Thank you I sorry almost dropped my egg” He stuck out his lower lip as his big gray eyes force a weak smile to form on the girls face. Vaegon, on the other hand, took it to the hook line and sinker as he spoke in a warm living tone. 

“I dropped my egg into a bonfire when I first got it, don't worry about it you should be lucky that Saehrys was here to catch it but only another dragon can break a dragon egg but you should still be careful” 

His tone is warm and loving as he started to make his way to the high dias with his father in toe I could see the way that his eyes sparkled like all he cared about was learning more about the magic that his son and his knight seem to hold. 

Daenerys has a starry eye looked to her as she rushed to Vaegon's side, their hands were interlaced in a matter of moments as I looked to see Rhaenys staring at both of them with wide doubtful eyes. Once we all took our seat Vaegon turned his attention to the scroll a slight frown formed on my face as he glared at the paper reading the paper over and over again. “Bad news emperor? Is it Jolli? Or the Tigers?” 

I felt a confusion swirling around me at the sound of all of these names filling my ears. “Nothing like that Jolli writes that they have found a hatchery and what looks to be a royal palace not far from where you found your eggs, it would seem like the eggs that rested in the hatcheries were scatter throughout Valyria but there are 5 more eggs hidden in a cave system in the Hatchery.” 

5 eggs, 5 more dragons under his control I didn't feel threatened by Vaegon anymore he is a child and not one that should be blamed for the choices of his father and mother or the rest of the realm. But he is a man grown, 18 and he had the world's only dragon, that left us at his mercy what if he decides that Valyria and the east were no longer enough for him and he came back to take the seven kingdoms. 

A shiver of doubt rushes down my spine as I saw Rhaenys and Aegon's eyes lit up like they wanted to get their hand on the eggs that rested a world away. “Isn’t that a good thing more eggs in Targaryen's hands. Unless you don't trust this Jolli?” Confusion filled Aegon's face as his brows began to furrow as his lips pulled into a confused sneer. 

“That's not the problem, Aennar took Qarth, Yi Ti, and is making his way to the island of Faros and after that, he will take the Unsullied from Astapor. The Tiger says that he will tell us the moment that they get an update from the east”

Taking in a deep breath I watched his shoulders slump as he rubbed his face angrily as he threw the paper down, high valyrian rolled off the scrolls I couldn't read a single word but his left hand ran his fingers over the leathery skin of large thick books. The cover didn't have a single word on it until he ran a hand along with the book and spoke in a cool tone. 

“The eggs I took from Valyria isn't the same as the one that has been hatching in the family of Targaryens for the past 300 years. As you saw by Vhagar and Solar, they are not the same as what you might have heard about. Vhagar is called an Emperor dragon one of the more rare dragons, they are stronger and grow faster, 2 times the rate of any other dragons.”

“Vulcans are the common dragons but just a strong there is a good chance that those will be the eggs that will hatch. But you can also have dragons like Solar I know Aegon does. There called war dragons because that's what they are bread for legend says that they were created by the war god Vhagar himself.

“They have tail tips in the shape of blades, they have spikes that liter their body more than any other dragon, their claws are sharper than valyrian steel and their teeth would bite clean through a building. There are only two other dragons that could possibly emerge from the prey, though it's not as likely as Vulcan that is an armored dragon” 

Slowly I watched his hand pull the book open until fiery images appeared for all of us to see, a thick dragon with heavily plated scales, it looked like it was sitting in a set of armor all of its weak spots even his wings were covered in thickly coated scales. 

“They are great for offensive and defensive attack but they aren't very fast. The other type of dragon is called quicksilver dragons.” Turning the page I watched lean dragon with wings that are larger than their bodies.

“There the fastest of all dragons and they are impossible to kill in the air, they lack the sheer power of war dragon or the destructive powers of Armor dragons but their speed makes up for that. These are the most likely choice for the eggs that are about to hatch and they need to be hatched today so that they don't lose any more time on the other dragons that we will be fighting soon.” 

As he spoke he did so in a matter of fact voice that force shivers down my spine as I looked to Rhaenys whose eyes are locked on Vaegon. “How are we to do that you haven’t told us how to hatch them yet.” Vaegon rolled his eyes as he spoke in a cool tone. 

“Usually the stoking flames and magic enriched lands of Dragonstone prepared needed to hatch the eggs. But you can hatch them through fire and blood, either by bodies being burned or using your own blood. We have magic in our veins that make up for not doing it on Dragonstone.”

“Fire and blood were not just some random words that Aegon choose, that is the only way to hatch the eggs in the capitol, build a pyre, slice open your hand and I'll have Vhagar set the pyre on fire after that the eggs will hatch. Shall we?” 

A silence fell over the room as I look to Rhaegar a slight frown began to pull at his lips like he is thinking over something. Vaegon, on the other hand, closed the book and handed it off to Saehrys who disappeared with the book leaving us in silence until finally, Rhaegar spoke in a cool tone. “Arthur has them collect oil, and wood, kids get your eggs we will do this on the cliffs overlooking the Blackwater rush.

Lyanna POV 

Vaegon stood mute at my side as I looked to the pyre, a stern look on his face as he watched his brothers and sister walking over to the pyre. Each ran a dagger against their palms. Even the little ones did so as well, I protested, but Rhaegar insisted. Vaegon said that he would have used his blood but the twins said that they wanted to do it. 

Even now Elia held Valerion as he gently pricked into his open palm a grimace of pain fell over his face as I watched the crimson blood spilling down her palms onto his egg. The thick brown logs were slick with oil as the eggs were placed all around the pyres. 

Viserra sat in her father's arms slicing her palm without fear or hesitation. Not a single ounce of fear fell on her face, in fact, she looked excited glad even that she was going to get a real dragon. 

“There bond will be stronger, by the time that they mount their dragons they will still be young, the will probably mount their dragons before anyone else since they are so small, so you will have to watch them,” 

Vaegon spoke with a warm smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes as he looked to Dany. Her eyes were soft as she slit her palm, her eyes sparkled with power and excitement as I watched her black egg turn crimson. 

Her skin grew just a bit paler as she started to wrap her hand with a clean white linen warp. Today he wrote a smooth Myrish purple dress the fabric shimmering in the light as large silt fell down her chest exposing her ample and still budding breast. Vaegons eyes fell on her with a hunger and love burning bright in his eyes as he made his way over to her. Solar and Vhagar circle the pyre over the head. 

Viserys looked brimming as he bathed his cream and gold egg shined in crimson, a slight smile began to pull at my lips as I notice Rhaegar a wide grin formed on his face as he bathed his jade egg in his own blood.

By the time that they were all done, we have drawn a crowd and Vaegon spoke in a billowing tone. “Dracarys” It was one word but I could feel the power in it, as his hand rested on her waist a warm smile on his face as I watched as spiral white and black flames burst to life black smoke billowing high in the air. 

He let out a bellowing roar as he flew overhead stalking the sky my heart pounded in my chest as I notice Ghost stalking behind Vhagar. I could see his red eyes whipped out into a panic state like he could sense the magic that is billowing from the pyre. 

I watched the black and white flames begin to change to the color of each egg, and the first of the dragons to make his way out of the flames is a jade dragon, with bright bronze eyes. He is all tail and wings, his green wings shimmered brightly in the morning light. 

I could see the joy in the warm liquid bronze eyes they are warm and filled with joy as he made his way out of the pyre. This little dragon didn't have four legs or a blade-like tail, or armor wings and I wouldn't be able to tell if he was a quicksilver dragon since he is so young.

But the moment that jade dragon made eye contact with Rhaegar's smooth violet eyes I watched the little jade dragon let out a happy screech as he waddled his way over to Rhaegar who looked to be beaming with joy. Rhaegar bent down to his sweet little baby dragon, holding out his uninjured palm. As he began to lift him up I didn't even have a chance to talk in the sight of the next dragon. 

A dragon black as night with scale highlights, now this dragon took away Dragon's breath, this little dragon much like Vhagar has four legs and a grouping of horns on his head that was black at the base and tipped red. His horns looked to be shaped the arrangement of a crown, his long coiling tail wiped at his back. His large wings flutter at his back, the tender bone crest is a deep shade of red as were his horns and spikes, even his eyes were a molten red. 

The moment that he locked his red eyes on Dany she smiled widely as he galloped happily his four little legs worked in concrete as he made his way over to Dany. I looked to Vaegon I could see the way that his eyes widen with doubt and shock-like he couldn't believe what he was seeing but there is a warm smile on his face like he was glad that his dragon wasn't the only emperor dragons. 

He let out a ferocious screech before flapping his wings and vault himself onto the shoulder of Dany, her eyes softened as she ran a gentle hand along with his squared head as he let out soft hisses filled the air.

Dany let out a girlish giggle as her dragon snapped his forked red tongue against her face. He nuzzled her cheeks happily as his wings flutter at his back as I watched his black shoulders tensing as his wings moved.

Turning my attention back to the pyre, I notice a baby dragon with a red body and golden wings with golden spikes, and horns it's long coiling neck gleamed like rubies in the light. Her eyes were red with sprinkles of gold around the slit iris.

The other dragon that walked out next to that one was a dragon of the same size only he is a dragon of azure blue with a long coiling neck and large blocky head. His eyes were a deep midnight blue eyes with a wing crest of pure white with matching horizon and spikes that were white as well. 

Only this baby dragon had more spikes and a tail that looked to be shaped like a blade. Vaegon was right, Aegon's dragon came out as a war dragon. Grinning Aegon and Rhaenys much like their father and aunt took a knee and picked up their hatchlings whispering sweet nothings into their ears in high valyrian. 

Smiling gently as they I watched as the last three dragons eruptions from the dying pyre, each of them came bursting out with powerful screeches that said look at me. The twins burst with joy, Valerion vaulted himself from Elia, happily running to his dragon, with Viserra and Viserys rushing after him.

The first of the three dragons is a deep golden dragon with a body of pure cream with glittering golden wing crest and matching horn and spikes. His long neck is completely extended so that he was looking up at Viserys, his warm golden eyes locked Viserys as he happily waddled over to him. Finally, there were the twin dragons they had excitement in their eyes. 

A deep purple dragon with nothing mixed in with her coloring which was rare seeing as how all the other dragons aside from her father’s dragon. The cool green eyes of the beast looked like liquid green poison. The other dragon sat with the deep brown colored scale with accents of gold running down his neck and tail and gold streaking the pure bronze-colored wings. Pure white eyes shined in the light.

I watched them rushing over to their dragon raiders, I knew that now there would be 4 children that I would need to now keep a short leash on. They are just as wild as I was at that age and that force shivers down my spine, I can only imagine how they will be as teenagers. The thought force shudders down my spine, I would never be able to stop them from mounting their dragons. 

“Sam and I found that the best way to get them to bond is to give them a name as early as possible, it will help them bond. I named Vhagar not a few seconds after he was born.” Even as he spoke the words all of the moony eyes dragon lords nodded their eyes. 8 new dragons were born into the world and the crowds grew larger as the screeches began to grow louder. 

Dany smiled a warm loving smile as she spoke with pride in her eyes, she had one hand interlace with Vaegon. The other ran a tender hand along her little emperor dragon’s legs, “Let Balerion the black dread ride again.”

Her voice filled with pride as Balerion roared in agreement with her, Vaegon smiled warmly as Vhagar let out a prideful roar like he knew that there was another emperor dragon around. 

Rhaenys us the next one to speak in a lively voice as she stoked a tender finger along with the small blocky redhead. Her violet eyes were fixated on her dragon even Aegon couldn't rip her away from her baby dragon. “Meraxes” Her tone sweet and loving as she ran her loving gaze from her dragon finally to Aegon. 

He had his own wide eyes and pride grin on his face as he looked to his azure war dragons. Cool midnight blue eyes locked on deep purple eyes as he stared warily at his baby dragon. “Igneel” 

The love that filled his voice forced me to smile at him he seemed so warm and filled with joy, Elia stood that there backs. A warm smile pulled at her lips as pride shined in her obsidian eyes. The pride in her eyes felt warm I could feel it falling over me like a blanket I could feel the pride in her eyes as she looked to her newly made dragon lord children.

Golden eyes met deep purple as they grinned at each other with a bright and commanding tone Viserys spoke as he held his pale little dragon. “Viserion” Dany rolled his eyes playfully as Rhaegar let out a snort of amusement his younger brother as he spoke in a teasing and knowing tone. 

“Of course you would name him after yourself.” A sense of levity filled the air as we all chuckled a teasing smile pulled at my lips as finally, Rhaegar spoke in a warm loving tone his eyes shined with purpose. He looked more alive at this moment then he did in the past 4 years. 

“Ragnarök” Even as he spoke I could see the way that is body burned with pride as he turned to me giving me a gentle kiss his soft lips brushing against mine as he grinned at me. The twins didn't know what name to pick but they stayed silent not saying a word simple starting wide eye at their dragons. But now the war preparations would begin with earnest. 


	31. The Man With The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Varys POV 

_ After King Areys Died  _

I watched the men swirling around I could hear the pounding of boots filling my ears as they whispered as I hid in the darkness their whispers filled the air. “I heard Varys betrayed the royal family, that's what the kingslayer said.” 

Rage began to eat away at me, that Lannister killed the king and tried to find a reason to blame it on mine. Rage began to eat away at me as I looked to the two guards. Their golden cloaks shined in the light as they passed by I rushed through the darkness making my way to the ports and board one of Iyllrios trading vessels. 

I stewed in hatred as I looked around the small cabin that would take me to Pentos I knew that Illyrio would be waiting for me. The sight of the barren brown walls only helps to stir my rage, I did nothing but serve faithfully and this is what I get man blaming me for his actions saying that I was plotting to use the king and now I'm the one being hunted down by the new king. 

He is weak-willed he would pacify the Lannister do anything to make them happy because they are the richest family in all of the kingdoms. But I knew the truth the golden veins are starting to dry out and soon they won't have any gold only the promises and debts that are left behind by their greed. 

Hate-filled my chest as I looked to see the images of the king being cut down as Jaime and Pycelle told him to open the gates, they were the ones that told the king to trust the Lannister I could only imagine what would have happened with Rhaegar didn't win.

The realm was is in the hands of a kind-hearted man that might be true but the realm would be on fire in the hands of the Lannisters. The relm went downhill the moment that Targaryen began to rely too heavily on the Andals. 

The sight of them force hate to fill my chest I felt a need and hunger, it took all of my life to get to the places that I worked so hard to get to. With Rhaegar in charge, I knew that they would be in good hands until the Lannister sunk their claws around his throat then it would be too late. 

The realm would bleed and another revolt would happen I couldn't let that happen, I had to make sure that they didn't pay. If I was still there I would have kept Jaime in the black cells and force Tywin to go back to the West but I'm sure that now the Lannister would grow in power and the people would be in trouble, which means that they need to be deposed but how? 

The months that had passed by were spent with me planning, I didn't know how much longer I would have to find someone to replace them but I would never be allowed back into the kingdoms alive. I knew that even by now Rhaegar had to believe the poison that spilled from their mouths. The thought made me bitter and it was only when I sat in the manse of Magister Illyrio that I began to ease. 

His eyes saddened and filled with pity as he stared back at me a slight frown on his face as pity filled his eyes as we made our way to his solar I could see ice sweet wine waiting for us. 

Two gilded cups gleamed in the light as I stared at the sight of the cup I could feel my bitter resentment begin to fill me. I looked to Illyrio as he gave me a cold stare sadness burning in his faded blue eyes his black hair started to come in with a few strands of gray. 

His silk purple robe shined in the light as the heat of the east swirled me like a blanket a sense of ease rushed over me as I leaned into a plush cushioned seat. The soft plushness helped to put me at ease as I looked over to the large balcony the bright blue sunny sky stared back at me the deep white clouds flutter through the sky. 

“The news isn't good my friend, Jaime Lannister claimed that you tried to convince the mad king to burn all the major throughout fairs. He has been stripped of his rank as a white sword but he has been allowed to keep his head he now resides at the rock. Stripped of all of his title he keeps his life and his knighthood they are calling him Kingslayer. Tyrion Lannister is no heir to Casterly Rock. The king rule with his new queen Lyanna Targaryen it would seem that the revolt was built on a lie, in fact, they have a son together Vaegon Targaryen.” 

I felt my rage bubbling in rage but I looked to Illyrio his eyes were saddened his brows were lower and furrowed as he glared coldly at me. “The Vale of Arryn was forced to downsize, the Stormlands have also been given over to the Lord of Griffin Roost you are being haunted the kings want to hear it from your mouth. He promised to hear you out” 

Doubt began to bubble in my chest I didn't believe that I looked to the blue sky would this be the last time that I saw the sky. The Vale of Arryn was compelled to protect their foster sons, the stormlands were outraged that the prince now turned king took their future lady. True if that they waited just a few moments then they would have known that it was all a mistake. I wasn't sure at this point what to make of Rhaegar Targaryen. 

I knew one thing for sure that even if he promised me, my life, his Lannister counterpart would not let me make it to the capital alive. I would find myself mugged and killed, or poisoned, or attacked by a caravan of rappers and thieves. They would come up with a thousand reasons to kill me and not a single one to let me live. Pycelle counseled the late mad king to let them in, Jaime killed the king that he was supposed to protect. 

But somehow I'm the one that is supposed to pay for all of this, hate began to fill my chest as I got lost in my own thoughts. The only people who would pay for this are the people of the realm, they would pay for the hunger and greed of one family. The whole realm would bleed when they played a game of thrones. 

“The realm will bleed with the Lannister at the helm you know it well as I” The word tasted bitter, my brows dipped and hate-filled my chest. The words were cold and bitter in my mouth as I looked to Illyrio there was a mock sadness in his eyes. I know that he doesn't care about the realm but he did care about money and wealth. 

“There is one way to make sure that doesn't happen, but someone else on the throne someone that isn't a Targaryen. The king made his daughter the heir to the iron throne, you remember the last time that a Targaryen made a girl their heir.” His tone cold and informative like he is trying to educate me on how I should proceed but there is a dark twinkle in his eyes that told me that he had something up his sleeve. 

The sight of the spark in his eyes forces shivered to rush down my spine as I glared coldly him as I took in a heavy breath. A cold shiver went down my spine as trepidation curled around my heart as I looked to him. 

The heat seemed to grow cold the once feeling purpose and pride that had once washed over me in the seven kingdoms were now cold and empty. I could feel the bitter bile rising up my throat at the thought of the nerve of the Lannisters. 

“What do you have in mind?” I looked to Illyrio a smug smile pulled at his face as that same dangerous sparkle in his eyes grew even larger as he stroked his thin beard hiding his three chins. 

His lips stained with grease as he glared at me the smug air that fell over him force shivers down my spine. I could see the hunger and amusement in his eye as he jerked his head to the balcony as he started to rise I could see his back tensing as he stood leaning into the balcony has his hand rested on the white marble ledge. 

I got up from the seat and started to make my way over to the balcony to see a family all 4 of them have shimmering silver hair and deep purple colored eyes that look luminous in the light. The man had a broad chest, strong well-toned arms, and a similarity air about him, he had short clipped hair that didn't go past his ear. Giggling happily in his arms is a little girl she couldn't have been older than Princess Rhaenys. 

Her eyes were filled with love as she grinned and filled without a care in the world her own silver hair fell passed her shoulder tumbling like molten silver rolling down her shoulders. The sight of her force confusion to rush over me as a babe rest in the arms of a woman with tuffet of silver hair and deep maroon colored eyes his gummy teeth stared back at me as I smiled gently at them as confusion turn to doubt. Were they Blackfyres? 

“There dragon lords from the Belaerys line, their family escaped the doom though their dragons died they are natural-born leaders they cross the wrong family in Volantis now they need a safe place to protect them from the rage of the people that they wronged. They don't believe in the faith of the seven but the 14 flames. But they are natural-born leaders and they would be the perfect family to take the place of the Targaryen. They do have the blood of the dragon running in their veins and they come from a wealthy family.”

“All of their money was hidden in the Iron Bank they have enough money to buy the Second Sons and the Golden company for the next 30 years. Have them unit the East and then the west, they know how to hatch dragons all we need are eggs. Imagine it the 4 of them descending on the seven kingdoms taking out the very family that forces the realm to go into chaos.”

“Let them take it you get your vengeance against the Lannister and they can stop the Targaryens from destroying the realm. But it's up to you? You would use to go to the realm safe and you know that there is only one powerful family with a large army and money. The Lannisters.”

The thought forces a sour expression on my face as I sucked in a heavy breath and nodded my head. If the Targaryen rule then there will be blood and the realm would pay. No one cares about the low borns they would have paid and no one would have looked their way. But the moment that the Lannisters betrayed me I knew that the only way that I was going back to the west is dead or plotting so I would plot. 

_ Current Time  _

The deep blue waves rocked back and forth the sight of Casterly Rock stared back at me the rocking water shook the booth the bright blue water stared back at me as I watched the Rock coming closer insight. Casterly Rock is carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock beside the Sunset Sea. It is popularly believed to resemble a lion in repose at sunset but to me, it looked like nothing more than a bunch of rocks with a castle carved out of it.

The Casters of antiquity built a ringfort on the peak, and as millennia have passed its natural defenses have been expanded with walls, gates, and watchtowers. The base of the Rock contains large sea-carved caverns. That was where I was supposed to meet Ceresi Lannister the thought of her forced a sneer of hate to rush over me. It was her family that set me up for the fall of the capital.

The thought of having to work with them force hate to fill my chest as I look to the crashing water running against the jagged rocks. The dark cave stared back at me as I glared coldly at the cave I notice the rest of the rock. The soft breeze of warm air resulted in the air as I look to the rock. 

The Rock has been measured at three times the height of the Wall or the Hightower of Oldtown. It is almost two leagues long from west to east and contains tunnels, dungeons, storerooms, barracks, halls, stables, stairways, courtyards, balconies, and gardens. In the bowels of the Rock are rooms where caged lions were once kept, but not they were gone only the bones of lions remain. Much like the Targaryens their signature beast is dead leaving them with just the name and memory of the once-great house. 

The Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders. Its port has docks, wharves, and shipyards and is accessible by longships and cogs. From below the Rock thunder can be heard, where the sea comes in. But jagged rocks were slapping into the water as I noticed a group of men red and gold leather stared back at me. 

I knew that they would take me to the Lady of the Rock and standing with them was none other than Joffrey hill. I'm sure that if the truth never came out then I'm sure that they would never have agreed to speak to me. 

Joffrey's green eyes shone in the light as they glared at me with cold eyes. The hate in his eyes felt like it was going to cut me in half he had the stink of a Lannister about him. But the madness that sparkled in his eyes looked like the Mad King when Pycelle tried to get him to open the gates.

Even now as he looked at me a hunger in his eyes I could tell that no of this would be good would come of this, but Aenarr insisted that we get the Lannisters to his side, they are rich all be it soon all their gold will be gone and then what. Aenarr and his wife are proud and stubborn to be manipulated by the Lannisters. But that didn't mean that I wanted to have to talk to them there was nothing but backstabbers and traders. 

Taking in a huge breath I started to make my way into the cave the soft drops of water filled my ears as I looked to Joffrey getting closer. The hate that filled his stare as he looked to me his green eyes turned cold and harsh as hse poke in a low voice. “Come, mother and father are waiting for you.” His tone is cold and jaded as I slowly nodded my head but I didn't trust the cool venomous eyes that greeted me. 

My feet slipped from the wooden deck of the ship to the cool ground, the air heavy and moist sat in my lungs as I started to make my way through the darkness. Only the bright orange flames flickered against the torches filled my nose. The scent of burning oil filled my nose as the lightning red and gold leather stared back at me.

We walked in utter silence his thin form lacked any true muscle but I could see the way that his body stiffened, cold as a rock. The silence that followed unnerved me as I looked to the boy in front of me I knew that they would have been a fool to think that he was Tyrell. It was clever the way that Rhaegar crafted a truth serum to get rid of all of the lies. 

I don't think that any of the Lannister would agree they went from high borns to bastards all in a single sip of wine. A smug smile pulled at my face as we made out way out of the dark cavern going through a secret passage until I walked into a large open solar the warm wind blow through silk curtain that is pure as snow. There were two people standing in the hall and both looked eerily similar. 

Cersei is a strikingly beautiful woman, with golden hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. Her curls fell down her shoulder in messy ringlets, she wore a gown of crimson with golden armor to cover her chest standing at her side in red and gold armor with dancing lions was the very man that tried to blame me for the attempted destruction of the capitol. 

Jaime is tall, handsome man, with curly hair the color of beaten gold, he has flashing cat-green eyes, and a smile that cuts like a knife I knew that he is a dangerous man and as they both looked to me I could see a shudder rushing down my spine as I notice that two of the most power-hungry and lethal people in the seven kingdoms stood before me. Both gave me cold looks as I spoke in a cold tone. 

“King Aenarr and his Queen Saera have asked that you bend the knee they have 2 dragons and almost half of the east at their beck and call, they are the first dragon lords in 100’s of years. They have a fleet that would make the crownlands and iron born jealous. He has forced the pirate of the narrow and sunset sea to his whim. He is allowing you to be apart of the royal family, they have a daughter and don't care that your son isn't a lawful heir they will marry their daughter Saehrys to either of your sons.” 

Even as I said the words I would see the dangerous look that formed in their eyes as they looked to me. I didn't trust the look in their eyes as Lady Ceresi responded to my blank tone. “They might have dragons but they don't have Saehrys, she appeared on a dragon with Vaegon who have a much larger dragon and older not to mention that now the Targaryens have 8 more dragons we have heard that they have hatched dragon eggs not a few short months ago. But we will agree to your terms, but they have to get Saehrys out of the war alive” 

Her tone cold and calculating as Jaime spoke up a cold hateful tone “Rhaegar and Vaegon die that is apart of the deal and we get their dragons” His toes cold and commanding he is argonaut one and those dragons would be more likely to kill them but that was fine with me. I nodded my head as I spoke in a cold tone. “Very well, I will tell the king as much I will leave out in the morning or even now if possible.” 

I tried to keep my tone even and in control as they both looked at me I could see the doubt that filled their eyes as they looked at one another. “Please stay a few days you must be weary from the travel we can catch you up on all the change in the 14 years” 

Their tone polite and warm as the Lady of the Rock stared back at me with gentle green eyes a false smile that unnerved me I can only nod my head as my heart thunder with uncertain what have I gotten myself into. 


	32. Let The Preparations Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one of the day

Daenerys POV 

The news of the dragons crossed the kingdom and even now people were making their way to the capital to see the wonder that was born in the world nearly 3 months ago. But the moment that I looked to the table of officials that was around me I knew that there were more important things that baby dragons. 

“So you telling me that you have the Volantis army and the money and power of old Volantis backing you and you didn't think that you should tell the king about that” 

The coldness that settled in Tywin's tone force a shudder down my spine, his sparkling golden flakes started back at me as he locked his eyes on Vaegon. 

Rhaegar sat at the head of the table a sour frown on his face as he looked at Ragnarok, the sweet jade dragon sat on the table, his winged arms held him up. The sweet little dragon wasn't larger than a dog the same could be said for Meraxes and Igneel but not Balerion. He is twice their size his little legs slammed into the table. 

He sprawled up and down the table angrily his tail whipping as his crimson wings sat on his shoulder a cold look in his molten eyes as he rested in front of Tywin giving him an outraged snarl like he couldn't believe that Tywin would dare speak to Jon that way. Benjen chuckled at the dragon his soft gray eyes were cold and hard as a wet stone as he looked at the Lannisters. 

Tyrion looked so interested in Balerion I could see the way that he fought the urge to touch him. Aegon and Rheanys sat to the right of Rhaegar their dragons resting contently on their shoulders. The silt eyes of blue and red flaked with gold, both had their eyes locked on Balerion who stalked up and down the table. Vaegon sat at the opposite head of the table a cold look formed in his own gray eyes as he shifted to look at Tywin. 

Obyern stared at him with intense eyes at one point they wanted nothing to do with the royal family when it came to my marriage with his nephew but the moment that Balerion appeared from the fire, letters started running back and forth between the kingdoms now everyone wants to get married to a royal. 

Viserys leaned back against the wall, Viserion curled around his arm as his wings rested against his arm. A slight frown started to pull at my lips as I glared coldly at Tywin as Vaegon finally spoke in a cold tone. 

“It's not relevant Volantis has their part to play and it's not in this war and they would have nothing to do with fighting 2 dragons that are going to be full-grown by the time that they get to the west. Not to mention that I don't owe you anything that I do in the west is my business, not yours if not for Volantis you wouldn't know the first thing that they are doing.” 

His tone was cold and hard as he narrowed his stare in the 3 months that Vaegon had been here he had spent an equal amount of time with me and father talking about the war plans and finally with the weddings only a few weeks away, we need to get this preparation started and Vaegon made sure of that. 

Father let out a heavy sigh as he looked to Vaegon and spoke in a warm tone “What does the note say?” I looked Vaegon his body rigid and cold as his eyes scanned over every inch of the table before he spoke in a cold tone.

“Malaquo states that they have taken Astapor laid the wall to the waste and took the 8,000 Unsullied and the wise masters of Astapor are training more of them as we speak. They are making their way to Yunkai by horseback, their army now consists of Yi Ti, Qarth, Faros and the best infantry in the world. I have also been told that the sea dragon not only has water breath but fire as well. The only good thing is that with their growing army there march is going to go slower and it already takes months to get from one city to the other which should give us more time. A small contingent of ships are making their way here with crops and supplies for coming preparation but we should be prepared for them to attack all areas of the kingdom. So with your leave father I want to take Dany and our dragons after the wedding and start to rebuild Harrenhal, it's a major fortress and with three dragons resting there we can defend from the sky and the land we are going to need every castle possible” 

His tone knowing and cool as he looked at me with a smug smile on his face as he leaned back and gave Tywin a knowing grin and cold stare as he glared coldly at him before flashing me a sweet smile and a sharp wink as Aegon spoke up in a cold tone.

“We need you here defending the royal family you and Saehrys are the only ones with dragons that can match their size and power and Dany have the only other emperor dragon in the whole world and you said that they grow two times faster than another dragon how long before her dragon outgrows solar? For all, we know they will come straight here and kill us all” 

His tone was laced with worry as he looked to Vaegon but he simply rolled his eyes as he grinned gently at Aegon as he spoke in a cool tone.

“The rest of the realm is preparing for war I won't sit on the sidelines it's like you said I and Solar have the only dragons that can defend against them, which also means that they are faster than any other dragon Harren Hall is a major fortress if and when they land on Westeros soil they will make a beeline for any abandoned strongholds and with the army that they would be remembering you can bet that they will need someplace big. It only makes sense that we take the castle back before they have a chance. They don't risk an all-out attack with our dragons at least not right away. Once either one of their dragons gets injured it would be simple for 8 dragons to team up against them and the point is not to injure them if we can help it” 

His tone seemed so astute and in control, like he is used to military actions and planning, his tone equal parts commanding and reassuring to his voice. Rhaenys didn't seem so reassured in fact she looked outraged as she looked to her father and then me before finally turning to her father to speak in a cold outraged tone.

“I'm to be queen shouldn't I get a say in what castle you give to a person that isn't even staying in the kingdoms after this war. You promised no more favoritism or did you forget that?!” 

I watch the rage bubbling in her eyes as Meraxes respond by snarling with outrage I could only smile sadly, of course, this would come back to Vaegon being favored but this a military planning, not something to one-up them on. 

Balerion snarl jumping at Meraxes with a flutter of his wings he faulted through the air. Snaps and hiss filled the air as two dragons began to fight. 

Meraxes screeched in outrage but Balerion jumped on top of her, his front legs slammed down on her wings making it impossible for her to move. While his back legs pinned down her own legs that were slashing and hacking tried to get free. A dangerous snarl left his lips, his black pin needle teeth gleamed in the light as swirling red and black flames made an appearance. 

Vae let out a tired sigh like this is the exact thing that he was trying to avoid, so instead, he nodded his head firmly as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“This has nothing to do with favoritism you two cant go to Harenhall and rebuild it's like you said you are the next queen this is your place it's not mine and I have no intention of keeping the castle. I have my own and one that has 5 eggs waiting for me I don't need nor want harrenhal. I said it once before and I will say it again once this war is over I'm never coming back here. I'll rebuild the castle for this war and then you can move whoever you want into the castle.”

His tone was so cavalier and cold but I could sense the tension in the air as Oberyn rises to the defense of his niece. “She is to be your queen show some respect” 

His tone cold and strained as Vaegon started to rise from his chair an angry roar echoed in the air as I looked to the balcony to see Vhagar coming in hot the might thunderous crack of his wings filled my ears. 

“She is my sister but she will never be my queen. You don't want me to rebuild harrenhal fine but when they land there don't expect me to rush off to fix your mess.” 

I watched Vaegon his body grew stiff and cold I could see the hate burning in his gray eyes as he walked in long strides all of us stared at him with confusion in our eyes. But he didn't look back to any of us I could see the blue flames engulfing his body as he lost his temper. Within a second he was vaulting off of the balcony. 

My heart lurched into my throat as I looked to the sky with panic I watched as Vhagar lurched through the sky his leathery white wings cracked with thunder booming in the air. The warm wind whipped at me as I glared at his large massive black body as his 45 feet wide and growing fast. 

I watched them disappear as I sighed heavily and glared at Rhaenys and Aegon both outrage that he would dare leave but he wasn't wrong he didn't plan to stay here so she wouldn't have been his queen. 

The sight of him flying away put me at ease but the furious roar that did not, “He cannot be trusted he is making all of these moves without your leave my king or the future queen. He has a city-state behind him and he could have sent the full force of his military force and his Dothraki and he has yet to do so.” 

Hate-filled my chest as I looked to Tywin he is always planning something, Balerion glared coldly at him but made his way back over to me a small smile on my face as I ran my finger along his spine scratching around the base of his spikes. His soft purs put me at ease as I spoke in a cold commanding tone.

“He is right there is plenty of abandoned castle along with the seven kingdoms and in the river lands, they will have plenty of food and could easily take the lands before anyone of us could get there. We are not even sure if by the time that they are 3 that you will be able to mount them. Rhaenys sure but Aegon, even if Igneel could support your weight in armor what are the chances that he will be able to fly you all the way to the River Lands. Vaegon has power and strength with a dragon that is the best and strongest of all 14 pieces. That is not favorites that is a fact that you need to come to terms. Vae has the largest dragon he has magic and he has the only other dragon that can stand up to them. Vaegon is the only reason that we will have a standing chance in this war you can deal with it or you can ignore it but the fact of the matter is that it will be Vaegon that takes down the dragon raiders not you if you can't own up to that if you can't make peace with that then this family is going to be divided once more and then what are we to do?” 

I knew that my voice sounded outraged as they looked at each other rage burning in their eyes as they looked at their father with doubtful eyes. Rheagar cleared his throat as he spoke in a cold tone.

“Vaegon is right we do need to start settling in the empty castle but you are correct as well Aegon and Rhaenys, Vaegon can't just do as he pleases his dragon and the dragon of the sworn dragon lord of his are the only defense we have at the moment. We will send stone mansion and metal works they will rebuild the most important towers and fix any gaps in the wall afterward we will send a collation of men from the river land and a portion of our own army to hold the castle, we should also begin to rebuild Summerhall as well, send workers to settle the castle as well. Dragonstone is also a good place for them to land so once the marriages have commenced Dany, you and Vaegon will go there. Saehrys will go to Harrenhal, Prince Oberyn how are things going that the scorpions?” 

Doubt began to swirl in me as the smooth and cool tone of Rhaegar began to fall away from my ears he couldn't be serious, the only way that Saehrys is going to Harrenhal is if Vaegon orders.

No one said a word about the missing prince instead they turned to Oberyn his obsidian color eyes stared back at me. I watched his eyes filter over Balerion as he looked to me before speaking in a cool tone. 

“At the moment we have around 100 or so enough to mount them on most of the castles in Dorne. We are working as steady as possible we hope to have most of Dorne outfitted. But the rest of the realm will have been made known so they can ramp up the production of Scorpions.” 

With a firm nod, brother turned his attention to Tyrion who spoke in a cool tone like he knew exactly what my brother was going to ask before he even said the words. “The prince stayed true to his word 4 chest gold were used for supplies and new steeds for the cavalier. The walls of the city are beginning to revamp the moment that the wedding is over. The wardens of the kingdoms will be here around the same time as the wedding once they know we can begin to pool resources to revamp the other lands.” 

A silence ran over the room as tension settles in the air as finally, Rhaegar sighed heavily as he spoke in a cool tone. “Vhagar could take the flight of Dragonstone to King's Landing in an hour so that keeps the capital protected. Saehrys would protect Harrenhal with both Dragonstone and Harrenhal under our eyes there would be only Summerhall that we need to worry about. Viserys and Sansa can go to Summer Hall and look over it that would cover all of our basis for now. I want a list drafted of any other castle that could be used as hideouts.” 

With a firm nod of their heads, I started to rise from my seat as did the others but Rheagar spoke in a cool tone. “Aegon, Rhaenys please stay I would like to talk to you.” 

His tone cold and annoyed I could tell that he was less than pleased with the mess that the three of them created. With a heavy sigh, I made my way out of the chambers. Saehrys should tell about what is going on, I turn back to look at Balerion. He cracked his wings and he galloped through the air at my side. Vae wherever you are please keep your temper. 

Vaegon POV 

Rage burned in my chest as the bright azure blue sky stared back at me the screech of dragons began to fade away from my sight the heat of the sun was nothing to the heat that came off of Vhagar. A roar echoed in the air as I looked back to see Solar her brilliant yellow scales shined like fine jewels in the light. Her tail whipped at the air and sitting on her back I notice the whipping silver hair tied in a note. The wide eyes of Saehrys stared back at me. 

“That was pretty dangerous jumping off that balcony what if Vaegon didn't catch you?” I shrugged my shoulders as she gave me a pointed glare like she knew that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what made me so upset.

“Let's see if you can keep up Vae” A good-natured smile pulled at her lips as she took off in the direction of Dragonstone with a might crack for Solar wings and the whipping wind forced me to smile as I leaned into Vhagar's back gripping tightly to Vhagar spikes. 

He didn't need to be told twice he let out a mighty screech, hot air began to whip at my skin as salt began to fill the air. With a few mighty claps of his wings, I watched the yellow scales of Solar begin to fade. She let out an outraged cry as a laugh left my lips as we passed her. The wide expansive city faded away as I noticed Dragonstone coming into my line of sight. The bright blue water being ripple under me as I looked back to Solar. 

A bright beaming smile stared back at me, bright eyes, wide with joy and filled with pride stared back at me as she and Solar looked more alive then they have since we left the east. Tugging sharply to the right of Vhagar he took off to the right diving close to the water until thick heavy ripples busted out on the once calm surface. 

The salty spray hit my face happily as I looked to see Dragonstone looms in the distance, two joy-filled scratches filled the air as Solar began to gain speed. Her wings were cracking furiously as she glided hoping to catch up to us her bright yellow eyes filled with joy and love and for a moment I forget the rage that was filling my chest as I look to see the large high might castle of my family. 

As we got closer I could see the rolling green hills and I could sense the magic that rolled off the land, I hadn't sensed magic this strong since Valyria. A slight smile began to pull at my lips as I looked to Solar and Saehrys a wide grin pulled at both of their faces as the loud rumbling of dragons filled my ears as I looked down I could see fisherman hiding in the shadow of Dragonstone once staring back at me. 

From here I could see Stone Drum, it is a massive tower which serves as the central keep of Dragonstone. It is named for the booming and rumbling sounds that can be heard during storms To reach the Stone Drum from the Sea Dragon Tower, one must cross the gallery and pass through the middle and inner walls. A high stone roofed bridge arching over emptiness leads from the Stone Drum to the entrance towards the dungeons

I knew Dragonstone to be a grim place, Dragonstone was built by Valyrians with arcane arts, fire, and sorcery. Now I could sense that magic like a protective presence that would swirl around me. The light that shines overhead seemed to be drunk by the castle, the thick rolling green hills stared back at me even from here I could see a valley where the dragons were once kept and a network of caves staring back at me. 

Vhagar roared at the building as I notice the dragons that rested on the wall once I didn't believe that this place could have ever held dragons but now riding one I knew that I was wrong. The thick black mighty walls stared back at me I knew that only dragon fire was capable of liquefying and reshaping stone. Each dragon statue that lined the wall I could sense a small amount of magic that rolls off of it.

Dragon architecture can be found throughout the castle, such as small dragons framing gates and dragon claws holding torches. A pair of great wings cover the armory and smithy, and dragon tails form archways and staircases. The citadel of Dragonstone is wrought all of the black stone doors can be set in the mouths of stone dragons.

Vhagar seemed drawn to this place and so am I, I made my way over to the deep rolling green valley I could see the dew that rested on a blade of grass as we got closer. Solar and Saehrys were right behind me the soft screeches that left the younger dragon-filled my ears when finally Saehrys could no longer take the silence she gave me a cold glare as she spoke in a questioning tone. “You want to tell me what made you so angry now?” 

Her left brow cocked upwards as I looked to her I could see the gentleness in her eyes as I sighed heavily there were times that I forgot that we had once been on different sides. As the ground got closer Vhagar tucks his wings and dropped to the ground with a heavy thud not at all graceful as Solar who landed gently like a true lady. 

“I proposed a military action but I was shut down because apparently, it looked like favoritism I might have lost my temper just a bit. I propose that a large castle the strongest of all the strongholds one that can't be taken by land or by sea only by the sky. I said that we should go fix it up and hold it but Aegon and Rhaenys are so short sides that they think that by giving me Harrenhal for the war that father is favoriting me."

"In reality, they just want to use our dragons to keep themselves safe. So here I am trying not to do something foolish to say something that I don't mean. What were you doing on Solar I thought that you were training?” 

Even as I said the word I slowly began to slide down Vhagar wing as he curled his neck back to help me get down from his wing the very sight of him helped to put my stocking rage-filled fire in my chest at ease. The worry that shines in her voice didn't subside as she shook her head sadly.

“Like I said I saw you vault off of the balcony and I thought that I thought to be there just in case Vhagar didn't catch you. You know that you make it hard to protect you when you are so headstrong you know that right don't you?” 

Her tone is patronizing as I chuckle letting my feet slap against the ground as I began walking mindlessly with Seahrys at my side. 

“You know what you're doing Vaegon you need to make them see that, in the past 4 years you have been making decisions that have kept you and your friends alive. In the past year you lead Volantis into a new era you dealt with the pirates that like the sea of Valyria and Volantis you're going to unite the east and bring the great empire that has been ever seen. They have been living in peace, you have been the one fighting the past 4 years you need to make them see that.” 

Her tone is warm and gentle as I laughed a cold biter laugh as if they would listen to me I'm the 3rd born child and second-born son my duty is to obey not lead. Taking in a heavy breath I looked around to see where we were going. I could see the Wingwyrm off in the distance even from here I could see the tower.

It is shaped like a dragon which seems to scream defiance the sight of it forces a smile to form on my face they got the likeness of dragons down pat. “It's fine if I can't go you will. Solar is strong and bread for fighting and she is fast she will be able to fight them and look out for the castle but if you don't think that you can win the fight then run I won't have you or Solar dying for a set of kingdoms that you weren't born in and have no obligation to.” 

My feet drifted to the main keep with Saehrys at my side I knew where I was going to the painted table chambers to look over any more possible locations that they could land, Saehrys on the other hand, gave me a warm smile as she spoke in a cool and cunning tone. “As if I would lose the fight we got this. 10 to 2 which is a fight that we can win. I will use my magic to lift them from their dragons and you burn them it will be a breeze.” 

I laughed I wish that I could have her confidence but she is right if we can pull off a coordinated attack with our magic I can kill the very dragon lords that are trying to kill us all. “Good point but we have to make sure that we fight for an empty land or over the water we don't want to kill innocent in our battle.”

I wish that the dragon lords in the east believe in not killing innocent but I wasn't so foolish as to believe that. For now, I need a minute from the plotting of the Lannister he was way too invested in what I have going on in the east and I didn't like it. 

Tywin POV 

The Tower of the Hand has crenelated battlements. The tower's private audience chamber is not as large as the king's, but it has Myrish rugs, wall hangings, and a golden-tinted round window that gives it a sense of intimacy. The thought of the second prince had some nerve and seem to ruin this calming mood. As I made my way to my bedchambers I could see Adam the captain of my household guards his gold and red armor glammed in the light as I noticed the prancing lion helm he had. 

“Sir, a letter from the Rock, Lady Ceresi and Lord Jaime made sure that it only reach your eyes.” His tone low nothing more than a venomous whisper as he looked to walls with caution. I could tell that whatever he was looking at didn't seem good, nodding my head I took the smooth paper into my grasp. It felt a bit most probably from the sweat landed hands that ran along with the paper. Taking in a heavy breath I started to make my way to my bedchamber taken in the sight of the empty room.

The bedchamber of the Hand of the King has a canopied bed and sconces on the walls and rushes on the floor. Inside its hearth is a small door opening on a secret passageway known to Lord Varys, the master of whisperers. There is part of me that worried that he would appear from the door putting a knife to my throat. Taking in a heavy breath I dropped into the stiff bed and looked to the letter that rested in my hand. 

A lion in a mid roar made out of golden wax stared back at me the thought of my daughter brought rage and disgust to fill me. She and Jaime stand my legacy and now it is up to that monster to pass on the family line and that filled me with even more rage and disgust. The thought the Targaryen filled me with disgust and that I would gladly kill them before I would ever work for them but what else is there to do. 

Sighing heavily I broke the thick wax seal and began to read the thick cursive words that looked to have been written by a woman. “ _ Father by the time that you get this letter Jaime will have made his way east. Lord Varys approached us with a deal from the King in the east Aenarr, in exchange for our allegiance he will marry Saehrys to Joffrey and give him the throne. They are aware of the fact that Saehrys is working for the so-called Emperor of Valyria but they believe that they can get her back.” _

_ “They have also agreed to give us Vhagar after they kill Vaegon and his father. They will have a large army and larger dragon only Vaegon and Saehrys will be able to win a fight against them. The Targaryens will lose and I have secured our lives and reigns. I know what you will see this as the only move to may we have been under the yoke of the Targaryens for far too long they stopped everything from our family.”  _

_ “With the King in the east, we will get it all back and more. I know that you will see this as our only recourse. In 3 years when they come over in the middle of an attack slip away, you will find a sip waiting for you. Love your daughter Ceresi Lannister”  _

I felt rage boiling in me what has this foolish girl done, I let out a heavy breath as I collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, not sure of what to make sure of what to do. At this point, if I didn't bring this letter to the king then I would be accused of treason and she was not wrong. 

Jaime lost his position as a knight in the white swords which would not have mattered if it wasn't for the fact that he was also removed as my heir and give it to that little monster. I had planned to hand it off to Tommen but thanks to Ceresi selfishness leads to this new mess. We have lost everything our family is a laughing stock and that bastard prince acts as if he hung the moon in the sky. 

Rage began to eat away at any rational parts of my brain there wasn't a choice if I had this letter all of my family would be killed and the rock would pass to one of my brothers I will be damned if my legacy is destroyed all in a single stroke by one damn family. 

A hated began to pool in my chest as I glared coldly at the blank walls the heat engulfed me drenching my clothes in sweat as finally I let out a heavy sigh and turn to the hearth. I would have to start a fire and burn the letter.

I would have no choice at this point Cersei's stupidity will be the end of us her hunger for the crown would be our doom if I didn't do something to secure our victory. Very well we are switching sides I will have to learn everything I can about their plan before I left the wedding. 

Rhaegar POV 

The sun was setting when Vaegon and Saehrys made it into the great hall, both had a smile on their face that slipped away the moment that they noticed us. Aegon folded his arms firmly over his as regret and outrage began to shine in the light as Rhaenys played with Igneel very careful of his spikes while Meraxes ripped apart flesh burned black by her own flames. I could see you Sam Tarly sitting at the lower table talking avidly with some maester that was picking his brain on the sights of Valyria. 

Lyanna stirred at my side I know that worry must have been flashing in her eyes when she heard that Vaegon just jumped off of the back only I knew that she wouldn't believe he was okay until she saw it for herself. There was no one in the great hall except for those that know about the war, I half expected Vaegon to join us at the high dias but he dropped into the seat next to Sam. 

They were both talking avidly as they laughed and joked Saehrys at across from them with a warm smile on her face and joy-filled her eyes as she looks to Dany who gladly joined them from the high dais to join them. 

Balerion flew just behind her with expert wings he glided easily through the air, looking at them laughing and joking it force a light sense of joy to rush over me as I looked over to Lyanna and with a firm nod I slammed my cup into the table. 

Ragnarok roar forcing the whole room to be quiet, smile melted from their face as if they weren't there, to begin with. A slight frown began to pull at Vaegon's face as he looked like he knew exactly what I'm about to say.

I stood and looked at the small council Chambers table that rested just below us. I could sense something wrong with Tywin but I choked it up to the fact that Vaegon challenged him openly for a second time. 

“I have decided that Viserys and Sansa after your wedding will go to Summerhall to rebuild the stronghold in case they try to land there we will be prepared. Saehrys after the wedding you will be going to Harrenhal with a group of men and a stonemason to rebuild the stronghold.” 

The moment that I said those words she gave me a cold pointed glare as she spoke in an annoyed tone her valyrian accent rolled leisurely off her lips but her words were anything but elegant. 

“You don't command me King Rhaegar I'm not one of your citizens I follow Vaegon, not you.” 

Her tone hard and cool as I looked over to her with narrowed defined slits but Vaegon simply took a sip of his ale and spoke in a cold tone. 

“It's fine Sae you will go in my stead to Harrenhal as we discussed at Dragonstone. If I need you I will fly there it's fine."

His tone commanding as he opened up one of his eyes to stare at me before going back to sipping his ale. Saehrys bodies grew rigid I new that she doesn't want to stop the argument if she had the choice that she would have refused more but she nodded her that as I continued to speak again. 

“Vaegon and Daenerys you will go to Dragonstone you both have emperor dragons and that means that they grow the fastest you are the most well suited to defend the island and with the number of dragons that grew and hatch on that island it a good chance that they might try to settle there and if they come to King's Landing you will both be able to come here quickly. Is all of that understood?” 

As a silence rushed over the room I looked over the rest of the room. “Very well with the weddings just around the corner the moment that the wardens get settled we will talk about the upcoming war afterward. So no excessive drink you will all need to be sharp.”

A slice rushed over the room as a tension began to fill the air. My heart thunder and I knew that the clock was ticking soon the war would be upon us and we need to be ready and we can't be divided. 


	33. Yunkai Falls

Aenarr POV 

A golden wall en-circled the city the eastern sea glew a crystal blue stared back at me as I watched the ocean waves lapping for a few moments. The crumbling golden walls stared back at me. A hideous golden harpy loomed on the tallest pyramid as smaller harpies lined the gates as the port was packed to the brim with people. 

“They train bed slaves nothing more it would be easy to take them on an open field but they don't plan on meeting us in the open field. We are well provisioned and can wait months even a year or so but we would lose men in the fight. They will reign arrows and fire from above my king” 

Saera stood mute at my side listening to the assessment of Harry, his eyes were locked on the looming wall that stood in our way. Aqua flew overhead his shimmering white scales stared back at me. Bathing in a rainbow light as Typhon roared as he circled around me his smoke gray scales glinted in the light. 

“Who said that we would be fighting fair we are going to burn them, destroy their walls and force them to submit before taking what little army is left, the Unsullied could kill them with ease if we need be.” 

Saera’s tone is cold and biting as she studied the wall with piercing violet eyes, it had been a few months since Astapor, it took too long for us to get here after Faros are army got too big to move swiftly. We would need the ships of Yunkai to get the army to Meereen and then we would need their ships as well. “There has been news of your attack at Astapor they will not welcome either one of you.” 

The sly knowing tone for Darrio filled my ears as I looked up at the sky, Typhon stared back at me his glowing gray eyes shone in the light as his imposing form started back at me. He is now 35 feet wingspan and growing larger, his muscular form and winged arms are growing but not as fast as I would have liked. He still couldn't support my weight. 

His long coiling neck had to be at least 20 to 30 feet long with his tail whipped in the air as he began to descend from the air staring intently at me as he did so. The red baking sands whipped up by the strong gusts of winds created from his wings. 

“They are right my king, my queen they know that you laid the city to waste and killed any that oppose you. Qarth burns, Faros gave up after watching a few of their ships in their fleet burn. Yunkai would be crazy if they just opened the gates, we are out of shooting range of the arrows but the moment that we get to close we will be fired on.” 

Plumm added his voice to that of Harry’s and Darrio’s, I turn back to see Grey Worm, the seed stiff as a board, he had a blank look on his face to say a word his cold deep brown eyes greeted me. 

His thick spiked helmet gleamed in the light, the leather strap rested under his chin and as my wife turned to look at him her shaggy silver hair whipped at her neck as she spun sharply on her heels. “What do you say Grey Worm do you think that we can breach the wall?” My tone is smooth and calculating as he watched us with blank eyes.

The slaves never said much but when they did it was important to listen this is their whole purpose in life. Missandei stood next to Grey Worm she didn't say a word just looked down to her feet meekly.

High Valyrian flow from his lips like it is his native tongue though even his voice is blank a cold. “Many would men will die at the attempt but Unsullied are not men” Those were the words that I wanted to hear. I nodded my head as I spoke in a cool tone looking to Typhon. 

“You are all right there's no way that they would let my army get close to the gate so Typhon and Aqua are going to destroy the gate and we are going to the whole city to the slaughter. You may take as many bed slaves as you want. I don't care, take the nobles for all I care. Take their gold and their men, take their women and children. Kill any wise master that tries to fight against us.” 

My tone is cold and commanding as I walked over to Typhon his smooth sizzling scale burned against my tender flesh. His bright knowing gray eyes. Typhon hiss but not happy he hadn't done that since he is hatching. 

Black smoke dance along his flaring nostrils as he gave me a cool look nuzzling my hand gently I laughed as I ran a few of my finger under his scaly chin the power of his skin felt hard against my hand.

Seara gave me a weak smile as she started to make her way over to Aqua. Her deep white wings glimmer in the light as her web feet that gleamed in the light. The scent of fish and sea salt fills my nose as I watched black smoke billowing from her nose. Her long cooling neck gleamed as I watch the flashy girl with tender flesh flared.

The soft screeches of Typhon filled my ears he started to make his way over to Aqua, while Saera walked up to Aqua, I watched her lower to the ground as her wings expand to climb up as Aqua curled her neck back to help her climb up. As she sat firmly on the cool glimmering scales as she gripped tightly to the shimmering white spikes. 

“Grey Worm, you and your men will lead the vanguard, the golden company will be in the rearguard I don't want that beast of yours to trampling my men. Darrio and Plumm you will be tasked with taking the wise master alive if possible, but kill them if they resist.” 

Even as I spoke a sense of power began to rush over me as Typhon and Aqua began to rise high into the air. The heat and power that washed over me shocked me as they took off to the sky I could see Saera peering over the cracking white wings of her dragon. 

I yelled out in a commanding tone as I spoke in flawless high valyrian I could see his easy snapping wide open. “Burn down the gate!” It is only a few words but something sparked in their eyes. I got onto my charger, his sandy brown fur felt good against my fingers. The worn leather felt cool against my finger. With a mighty bellowing screech, they took off through the sky unnerving my horse just a bit. Time to get this battle started! 

Jaime POV 

The baking hot sand have burned the hooves for my horse as he growled out in pain the brilliant white stallion gleamed in the light as I looked over to Varys I knew that he didn't trust me and I can't fault him for that. But if he thought that I was just going to let him go east and think that I would trust him with our lives in his hand that he is the crazy one. 

I didn't want my son marrying his daughter but I saw her on our way out of the city she is dazzling and breathtaking in every way but I didn't know how much control that her father had over her. Why was she with Vaegon? Why did they think that they could control her? 

The loud roars of the battlefield my ear as we moved closer to a large imposing camp that rested just outside of the battle. As we rested on a hill that overlooked the camp I could see the imposing walls of gold and that it is the oldest of all the cities in the east but the thick black smoke choke out the sky as I watched two dragons one white with a raider the other a smoke gray with no raider. 

Looking over the portly man he looks to be worried as he glared up at the sun his bald head shielded by a thick hood. His teeth ran against his lower lip as I spoke in a cold tone. “Is there something that I would be told Varys” 

Even as I spoke I pulled back my hood back my golden hair laid flat against his forehead slick with sweat. The heat burned against my skin my pale skin turned bright red from the sunlight. Sweat dribbled down my back in hot sticky tendrils forcing my skin to itch. 

My own gold and red amor felt heavy on my shoulders as my body threatened to buckle from the weight. My sword rested on my hip as the heavy thunk of the blade hilt against my belt filled my ears. It was like he didn't even she my second adi I don't know why until we got over the hill a signed guest of warm air slammed hard against my skin. 

The thick warm spit dribbled down my dry cracked throat, my jaw clamped shut and hard crunches filled my ears as my teeth slammed against the sand grains that filled my mouth. I didn't do my best to spit out the sand but each time that I tired the sand came rushing back into my mouth. 

The scent of burned flesh carried over the air as a strong gust of warm wind rushed over to me, I watched as white and gray flames dipped down bathing the wall and tall bright building in flames. Varys sat mute on his own mare as he looked to the sky with wide eyes, I doubt that he would have pity for the slave master but what about the innocent people could he be okay with that?

As we started to descend down the hill I could see 5 men that waiting for us the one that spoke is the most seasoned. He has a cunning brown eye stare and a sly oily smile that told me that he is just as dangerous as any other man about this camp. 

His thick black hair was clipped short as he rested a hand on dirt that rested on his waist. He nodded politely to me before turning to speak to Varys. “Our king was sure that you would come early but he couldn't wait, he and Queen Saera asked that you all return to his pavilion and wait there, there is drink, food waiting for you there.” 

His tone is just as cold as it is dangerous, the rest of the men sitting on their horse with akrahs and bows sitting on their backs. The youngest of the men couldn't have been older than 22, the oldest couldn't have been any older than me. I knew that these men are good at killing. 

“The Targaryens don't know what will hit them, they will have no choice but the bow before them. Typhon and Aqua has no equal. Queen Saera and King Aenarr will destroy them all.” I let out a bitter laugh as the eldest man gave me a cold brown state his brows knitted together as hate flashed in his eyes and a sneer pulled at his lips. 

“Did I say something funny kingslayer?” His tone burned with outrage and hate as he glared at me. I could feel the pinning stare of 4 other men but I ignored them and instead spoke to the cocky man that stood before me. 

“Only if you take into account that Vaegon Targaryen hatched his egg well before your king and queen, his beast is 3 and twice the size of your king's dragons. Not to mention that 8 eggs were brought back for the Targaryen and Saehrys is working for Vaegon Targaryen.” My tone knowing and smug tone as he gave me a cold murderous stare I could sense his hate and blood lust as he glared at me. 

“When we left the kingdoms Vhagar, the prince’s beast had a wingspan of 45 feet it had been 3 months since then even as we speak, I'm sure that the beast grew, even more, your king’s beast will pose no threat at his current state the same could be said about the Queens dragon.” 

A smug grin started to pull at my face as he glared hatefully at me as the roars filled the air echoing off the air as we made our way to the large open pavilion. Sitting on an ebony bench with soft plush pillows is a girl around 20 years of age. This girl has a round flat face, dusky skin, and eyes like molten gold. She is very strong-willed that much I could tell as she jutted out her chin and looked to me with curious eyes. 

She wore a silk blue dress with the straps of her dress pulled up by her collar the moment that her eyes locked with Varys something in her golden eyes clicked. “My queen and King sends their regards and ask that I tend to your every need you only need to ask and it shall be yours.”

The floor is lined with fine silk, two smooth ivory thrones with a smooth vomit pillow rested on own Thorne and a pillow of black and red statin sat on the other. Sitting to the side is a golden chest with the printed glyphs played out a group of dragons bowing before another larger dragon with a man on his back. “What is in that chest?” 

My curiosity peaked as I looked to the slave she had a slight front on her lips as she spoke in a confused tone. “Jewels I suppose I haven’t seen him open the chest, the queen either they just don't let the chest out of their sight” 

A strange tense silence filled the air as I looked to the large chest it looked similar to the chest that I watched the knight pull from the princess returning ship. As the silence started to draw on I could see the way that the room changed as I looked to see a group of men making their way into the pavilion. 

This boy that walked ahead of the group of men is lithe and smooth-skinned with bright, deep blue eyes which can appear almost purple. His curly hair reaches his collar, and he keeps his beard cut in three prongs. His fingernails are also enameled blue but his mustachios are painted gold, and he has a large, curving nose. A golden tooth gleams in his mouth as he gave me a sly grin as he spoke in a stylish accent.

“My Queen and the king will see you now, the kingslayer.” His tone formal but not the least bit inviting, something about him underbed me but I didn't mention it. I simply nodded my head making my way out of the pavilion with him at my side. He had a hand resting on a dagger with a nake women as the hilt and pommel. He stroked the golden women tenderly like she is real. 

With a quick glance, I mounted Honor as we started to make our way through the baking hot sands. Varys and the rest of the sellswords swirled around me like a portative convoy. My hands itch to grab my blade as I glared at the sight of these men. I don't trust them as easily as I could kill them I knew that I would have to watch my back but I'm not going to leave I had to watch out for the interest of my family. As we made it closer to the city I watched the once bright red sand now chard black. 

The scent of puss and urine-filled my nose as Honor carried me passed men with burned flesh and helms that melted into their skin burning their skin and turning a silver color. Their bones turned black and faded way into ash on the sandy ground. The hot arid wind slapped against my face the stench of the dead men carried along with the wind as it belonged on the wind. Crumpling BRIC slapped hard against the ground as snow began to fall.

Thick gray snow stared back at me as women scrambled in panic as please to be spared filled my ears. As we made our way into the city I could see corpses that litter the city streets. I watched as men ripped the silk from a woman's body before raping them. Disgust filled me when I notice the ash beginning to blanket the ground and the women were taken over and over again. 

I put my spurs to Honor and lurched forward letting the crumbling city began to fade as I noticed the looming priymaid and I could see two dragons waiting for me. One a pure white with a woman resting in the shadow of the sea beast. The other beast a smoke dragon and a large muscular proud man sat in front of the beast.

I stared on in wonder, I hadn't been this close to a dragon since the pit, I didn't know what to say as I notice the large blockhead of those two beasts glaring at me with hate in their silt eyes. Both raiders had silver shimmering hair damp with sweat and deep matching violet eyes that shone in the light.

The women move to her husband side a sly smile pulled at her face as she looked me up and down. Sher wore a red tunic with black pants, and as she rested a hand on her husband's thick muscular shoulder I turned to her King. He had a valyrian blade resting in his lap slick with crimson blood. I watched him gently ran a thick cloth along the sharp blade the ripples of steal had a deep blue aura around them.

Two long coiling necks curled protectively around their readers as they glared at me with hate filling their eyes. “It's nice to meet you kingslayer I glad to see that your family is willing to side with us” The smooth flowery tone filled my ears as I looked to Queen Saera's love pooled her eyes as a smooth smile pulled at her lips but there is no warmth to it.

I simply nodded my head at a loss for words I looked to the king his eyes were cold and hard as he glared at me. His eyes studied every part of my form before he finally spoke. “You stabbed your last king in the back try that with me and I will take more than your title. I'll take your head. Is that understood?” 

His questioning tone took me by surprise as he gave me a cold glare threatening me without saying a word. I gulped heavily and nodded my head before turning to look to Varys. He looked just as worried as he stared up at the dragon with fear the scent of sulfur began to fill my nose as I felt my own heart thumping with panic and fear. What would he do when he was told about the Targaryens?

Aenarr POV 

The kingslayer has a curious look to him, he looked gilded in gold but had bright red skin my guess from the sun soon it would brown or get even more redd. Sitting on his hip is a golden child great sword and lion pommel he had a daring look in him as he worriedly shifted his attention to the dragons, the fear and worry that flashed in his emerald eyes as he stared at me I could see that he was resisting the urge to run. 

Though Varys broke the silence as he grew more tense and confused, “Your grace would be better if we could talk in private and I would suggest that you call your military commanders we have news from the west.” 

He didn't say a word to Varys and instead, he turned his attention to me and spoke with a coy smile on his face. “Ser Jaime it is an honor to meet you, it's not every day that I get to meet a true Targaryen slayer.” I could see the way that he flinched at the very mention of the mad king who rested as nothing more than ashes.

“It is an honor to meet you, it's not every day that you meet another dragon lord, too bad I couldn't give you better news.” My tone is so smooth and oiled that he would have been a fool if he didn't question me further. I could see the way that rage flitted across his face and his wife's face as they shared a look. 

With a sharp nod we made our way back to the pavilion quickly, we moved quickly until we were back in the camp. They both dropped on their ivory thrones as they give me a cold look. As they both stared down at me I could hear their dragons roaring in the distance. Groups of men loomed around me but I didn't know them or what they wanted but a shudder rushed down my spine as a tension began to fill the air. Varsy spoke to his king in a questioning tone.

“Your grace it would seem that you are not the first dragon lord, at some point after he killed your son he hatched a dragon of his own. His beast is named Vhagar and he is much larger than either of your dragons. As I'm sure Ser Jaime can attest to, his beast is 3 years old. I wish that was the last of it but it would see that he had found 7 eggs home with him by the next day the eggs were hatched by now they would be 3 months old. The Lannisters were spurned as you heard, at this moment they are attending their weddings. Prince Vaegon is to marry Princess Daenerys. Prince Vaegon has the largest of all the dragons and if that weren't bad enough princess Saehrys is loyal to him” 

There is a tension that runs over the air as I notice the king stilling in his throne as a cold look settle in the queen's eyes. “We are aware of our daughter's choice we will take her and her dragon back when we settle in the West. For now, tell us more about the state of affairs between the Targaryens. Meereen can wait a moment” A shudder rushed down my spine as I nodded my head as my body tensed but a sense of power rushed over me the Targaryens would pay I would make sure to it. 


	34. A Family Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited Vhagar size after someone made a good point Vhagar should be twice the size of Solar since she is 45 feet wings span I made Vhagar 80 feet

Rob POV 

Tons of people flooded into the Red Keep the once ever-present pounding of hammer against nails faded, leaving only the loud roar of people. The sight of silks flooded my vision as I looked around to see the shimmering statin banners whipping through the air. Aegon stood firmly at his father's side their shimmer silver hair as I looked to Aegon he looked to be buzzing with excitement. 

Wearing a black doublet with red satin trim rubies lining his collar he wore matching black pants and fine leather boots. Resting on his head is a dragon roaring crown that started back at me.

His deep dark purple colored eyes shined in the light as the thought of marrying his sister. Viserys stood firmly at his side he wore a pure white doublet that lined with golden trim, he had on fine leather boots. 

He looked like a god as his molten silver gold curls rippled down to her shoulder as they were freshly combs. Then there is my good uncle Rhaegar he stood firm Blackfyre resting at his back as he glared up at the approaching families. 

Screech in the air as I looked up to the sky to see a jade dragon with bright bronze eyes flying next to him is a dragon of blue and white flapping behind him, his tail in the shape of a blade slapped against the air.

Deadly spikes stared back at me, they were sharp as Valyrian steel, his midnight blue eyes locked on each person watching them only for a moment before moving onto the next. The golden scaled dragon flapped his wings gently behind his back smooth golden eyes were locked on Viserys. Their dragons were just a bit larger than a dog with sharp cracking wings with long tails and long coiling next.

Aunt Lyanna stood by her husband giving the Red Keep an annoyed look, her hand rested on her large rounded stomach her eyes glow like onyx in the light, she wore a loose free-flowing sheer silver dress that shines in the light.

Pulling gently on my collar I snapped over to see Lyanna waiting for me, a gentle smile pulling at her soft red lips. “Where is your cousin the grooms are all here, except for him and he better be dress”

Her tone more than a little bit irritated her eyes were cold as stone as she looked to the people of the Vale. Smiling warmly hiding her rage with a skill I didn't do my best not to shudder at the coldness in her once warm body. “I don't know aunt Lyanna last I saw him, he was in his room getting dressed.” 

She turned to me the warmth in her smile fading quickly as she gave me a stern motherly look that force shudders down my spine. “Go find him and make sure that he is ready, he wanted to marry Daenerys so I won't accept him being absent from all the festivities.” 

I could only nod my head as frown as pity filled my chest, my cousin he had no clue what kind of hell he is putting himself in by being absent. Smiling gently I spun sharply on my heels and started to make my way about the palace grounds. 

I knew for a fact that he wasn’t in his room he didn't spend much time in the castle, for the most part, he spent his time either preparing for war or hanging with his dragon. Saehrys the dragon lord could always be seen at his side.

Knowing Vae though he had to be with Vhagar, I hadn't come close to the beast I never had the nerve whenever I tired fear threatens to swallow me. He grew larger by each day and that meant that he only grew more imposing and terrifying. I knew the only place that could hold the large dragon is the cliff.

My feet gravitated to those very cliffs, I could smell the rancid shit-stained scent of the black water rush, thick rolling green hills that are cut off into a jaded rocky cliff. The loud roar of the crowd faded away as the slick due cover glass allowed my feet to glide quickly as the air grew hot and pressurized. 

The azure blue sky stared back at me the golden light bathed my skin and the grass as white fluffy clouds stared back at me as the cliff came in close. Vhagar stood proud as he loomed over Vae.

The wingspan now reach 80 feet and they were growing even larger by the day, his shadow swallowed Vaegon’s body. His large four legs were taller than Vaegon, his thick black tail and pure white spikes curled tightly around his hulking bodily form, his large muscular form is almost larger than 4 stacked inns. 

His long coiling neck is wrapped protectively around Vae’s body as his cold gleaming jade eyes luminous in the light locked in on me. He nuzzled his large head against Vaegon’s hand as Ghost let out a tired snort. His brilliant white fur shined in the light as I looked to Ghost's cold red eyes that locked on me. 

He is lean and large the size of a horse and he didn't seem the least bit bug by the large hulking form of the dragon that rested behind him. Leathery white wings shone in the light matching the smooth slick fur of Ghost. 

Vae looked beaming he had been excited since the other night people said that they heard Daenerys in his room. He seemed relieved and happy like his life is finally get back on track. He is more fun light and happy to be around he loves his dragon more than anything only Daenerys and her hatchling could tear away from his attention from his duty. a 

As he turned to see me, a dazzling blinding white grin stares back at me, his right hand stroked gently along his neck. Whitetip frosted spikes stared back at me as a sweet smile pulled at his scales gently. “Did mother send you to come to get me?” 

Even as he said the words he slowly began to untwine the dragon as he grinned gently at me I could see his outfit. His thick black curls were freshly clean and combed his hair pulled into a knot. His soft gray eyes sparkled with joy and love as he wore a gray doublet with silver trim and matching pants. He wrote fine leather dress shoes and a warm smile pulled at his lips as grinned happily. 

“I’m going to take that nervous look in your eyes as a yes, I might smell like smoke and cooked meat but I'm ready. Vhagar here kidnapped me and took me for a little trip to Dragonstone. Ain't that right Vhagar.” He tones cool and mocking as his dragon he seemed to roll his eyes at Vaegon. 

Vhagar sensing my fear snapped at the air around me until Vae hit his neck angrily, “Don't do that again Vhagar, Rob is my most trusted friend and cousin is as much my brother as Aegon so place nice. Where i Grey Wind it's strange not to see him are your side” 

I chuckled as Vaegon untangled himself from his protective dragon, who huffed out black smoke in protest. Ghost, on the other hand, jumped up to his feet and stalked silently at Vaegon’s side. “Mother didn't think that it would be right to have such a beast at the wedding as if there aren't going to be flying magical lizards in the air or anything.” Chuckling gently I watched a warm smile pulling at Vaegon's pink lips. 

“Sounds about right how does she feel about Sansa going to Summerhall with Viserys, I'm sure that she can't be all too happy about her daughter having to rebuild a fallen castle.” His tone is hinting and cold almost like he is suggesting something that he otherwise would have mentioned. I knew that there was something going on the small council and royal family have been having secret council meetings. 

His questioning tone didn't hint at any more than that but I could see his dagger resting on his hip, I'm sure that he wants to have his sword Array with him I think that this is my first time seeing him without the sword. 

After the silence running over us lasted a few moments I finally spoke as if remembering that he had asked a question. “She doesn't like Targaryens Vea you know that, after losing Brandon she hasn't been the most kind to the children of the mad king. She doesn't like the idea of her daughter instead of enjoying the castle and lands of dragonstone is instead going to Summerhall. But with the 3 little ones, Bran, Rickon, and little Ned you know that she doesn't have much time to be a pain either. I'm sure that she is itching to go back to the North, Arya wanted so badly to come to see Vhagar and the other dragons but mother and father wouldn't allow it.” 

I watched Vaegon nod his head thoughtfully but I could tell that he was thinking about something else. His eyes shifted to the sky was the yellow dragon rested. From she dragon's horn to the thick sharp spikes they are all the color of yellow. The sight of the beast took my breath away the deadly spikes glared back at me and I half expected to see Saehrys but I knew that she had to be with Daenerys. 

“I’m sorry to hear that the plans changed at the last minute it will make more sense tomorrow, for now, let's go before mother flays us both. First breakfast with the family and good family and then the ceremony and feast it's going to be a long day.”

Vae let out a good-natured laugh but he didn't look the least bit damper but all the doubt that had filled the air, instead he grinned happily at the thought. “Well then let's go get me married.” He chuckled gently as he grinned warmly at me. 

The ghost rushed behind us with his red tongue popping out to the side. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I grinned happily and my heart thunder with worry let's hope that this just a plain normal wedding. 


	35. 3 Royal Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I just want to say again just in case you didn't see the note on the last chapter, I edited the size of Vhagar to match his rapid growth rate.

Rhaegar POV 

A thick golden brown table stared back at me there were enough seats for the inlaws on Lyanna’s side of the family and Elia’s side of the family. Lyanna sat to my right a sweet smile on her face as her bright gray eyes burned with joy. Elia sat to my left her deep obsidian eyes gleamed as she talked happily with Lyanna. 

Sitting next to Lyanna is her elder brother, he wore a white silk doublet his brown curls combed tightly behind his head and at his side, his wife sat, her blue eyes were warm as her thick auburn curls rolled down her shoulders. She had a polite smile littering her ruby red lips as I looked to Elia's side of the table. 

Her elder brother piercing stare locked on me as he shifted his eyes to my Ragnarök who sat contentedly on the back of my chair. His claws dug deep into the leather threatening to throw the stuffing from the chair. Sitting next to Oberyn is his niece and nephew, Arianne smiled gently as she made idle chit chat with Caitlyn. She wore a sheer red dress that stopped at her upper thigh showing off her luscious body.

Next to her sat her brother his square jaw littered with black stubble that lined his jaw a grim look pulled at his lips as he smiled warmly at his sister as he watched them talk but not a single word left his lips. His eyes were directed to Ragnarök a hunger burned in his eyes I knew that he wanted a dragon more than anything.

The large door to our private feasting hall began to open as I watched a thin gaunt man walking into the room. His voice strong and bellowing filled the air as he spoke in a warm tone. “May I present the crowned princess and crown prince Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen and their dragons Igneel and Meraxes.” 

With sharp thunderous cracks of wings, a dragon for red and gold and a war dragon of blue and white flapped happily into the room. They much like Ragnarök is a bit larger than a dog, and growing more wild and faster by the day. 

Rhaenys is the first to walk in, dressed in a myrish lace red gown with black lace sleeves and a slit down her chest that reveals her smooth mocha skin. She wore silver crowns of two roaring dragons coming together. Her thick black curls rolled down her shoulders in a thick black braid with silver thread woven into her hair.

Her violet eyes sparkled with love as she walked over to her seat beside her cousins, Meraxes red eyes were staring back at me her forked tongue flickered against her scaly lips as black smoke hissed out of her flaring nostrils. She acted as if we aren't worthy of her raider. Aegon walked in sitting beside her, Igneel’s razor-sharp claws grew sharp by the minute as they slice through the wood with ease. 

As they both took their seats the gaunt men spoke again this time in a silky smooth voice, “May I present Prince Viserys and Lady Sansa and his dragon Viserion.” A soft-spoken dragon burst into the room first his golden and cream scales gleamed in the light. 

Viserys walked into the room with a gorgeous girl on his arm, her thick auburn locks fell down her shoulder in copper ringlets, she wore a smooth purple lys dress. She wore a breathtaking onyx necklace that I'm sure was mined from the caverns in the north while the scent of rose and wildflowers filled the air. 

She walked in gracefully into the room she looked to be on fire as she walked over to the Stark side of the table. Her brother was supposed to already be here but Lyanna sent him off to find Vaegon but I'm sure that I knew that he was off with his dragon, in the past three months he grew rapidly from his original 60 feet wings spand when he first got here to 80 I could only imagine what he would look like in 3 years. 

“May I present Prince Vaegon Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen and their escort Robert Stark and their dragon Balerion.” Even as he spoke I watched Balerion burst into the room he wasn't the size of a dog, he had a wingspan of 12 feet and growing fast his tail is long and coiling as is his neck and his head grew wider and slimmer as the day passed on.

Dany walked into the room, her dress white silk with silver lace sleeves with elegant white ballet slippers lined with diamonds. Curling around her arm is a gift from Vaegon when he was at Valyria, a sterling silver dragon, its tail, and neck curled around her arm while the dragon's eyes are bright rubies pulsing with power, they were made out of the bright ruby of old valyria. 

Balerion eclipsed the three that loomed before me, his molten red eyes locked on me as they both descended into their seats. Rob came in after them sitting next to Vaegon doing his best not to be seen. Balerion sat on the floor next to Dany, he could no longer able to sit on small things like chairs. 

Soft purs-filled the air as I watched Dany’s hand drop down to below the table, the soft screeches of Balerion sent all the dragon lords in the room at ease. A tenderness filled the air as Vaegon rose from his chair, I didn't know what he was doing but the moment that he moved all eyes were on him. For a moment I thought that he would be making a scene about not being given Harrenhal but instead, I notice his hand curling on something that sat on the other table to the side. 

I watched him turn around sharp a thin double-edged short sword in his hand the gleaming light and the aura that swirls around it and the deep purple hue told me that it had to be a Valyrian steel sword. 

“You have the beauty of Rhaenys and the power and strength of Visenya you deserve only the best sword. I used Vhagar’s fire to have this blade made just you, it maybe is valyrian steel but I styled it after your Dornish culture.” 

His tone warm and loving never once giving away the strain that this war preparation has put on him, his eyes even translated the warmth in his tone and smile. For a moment he convinces me that there was nothing wrong between the three of them. The pommel of the light weight blade is the red and gold dragon that is styled after Meraxes that force a smile formed on Rhaenys face.

Aegon and Viserys were given similar swords with their own unique skills, but Sansa’s gift was entirely different than the other gifts. “I know that you have always loved the stories of the age of heroes. I came across this book at Valyria and thought you might enjoy the tales of the ancient dragon riders and their conquests of the east. I transcribed this book myself, for you 100s of stories for you to read, to your children one day.” 

The joy that played across Sansa’s face was bright that forced the whole room to warm up but Quentyn looked to grow colder as he tossed Dany a cautious stare before speaking in a cool tone. “Oh did you not get a gift for your wife? Did you plan on presenting her something less than that?”

The biting tone of Prince Quentyn forces a sneer to pull Vaegon lips as he spoke in a cold tone. “No I thought that I give her the east is that okay with you?” I could see the way that Dany’s eyes lit up when she heard Vaegon’s words. Love pooled into her eyes as she shared a tender moment with her husband to be. 

Though there is a coldness that filled the eyes of Quentyn as his lips pulled into a grim tight line. I knew that if I didn't say anything that there could be a fight between the two of them. I spoke quickly making sure that both of these young boys had their attention on one person. 

“To my beloved daughter I give you blackfyre when your son comes of age the sword will be his, Aegon I give you an accent chest hidden in the depth of Dragonstone in them rest an egg for your firstborn child. To Viserys I gift you Summerhall and all of it’s lands and holdings. Today Dany I gift to you the ancient dragon taming equipment form our forebears and Vaegon....” 

My tone came out is smooth and loving as they all snapped their heads up in surprise their eyes locked on me as a sense of suspense-filled the air. Vaegon looked eagerly at me and I was told that he was going to leave but I wasn't going to stop him if he thought this is what he needed to do. 

“Since I know that you have a kingdom in the east waiting for you I gift to you a fleet so that you may return to Valyria once everything in the west is settled.” I watched a wide grin pulling at Vaegon lips I don't think that I had ever seen him so enthused. His mother looked horrified I knew that she wouldn't allow it so I didn't tell her I knew that a part of her worried that Vaegon would leave and she would never see him again. 

A silence ran over the room as I looked to Vaegon and Dany both were beaming with joy when finally Vaegon spoke. “Thank you father that means the world to me and rememberer there is always a place for you and mother and the twins at Valyria all you have to do is asked.” The warmth that filled his voice told me that he meant every word. I nodded my head in thanks and we began to eat the lively chatter helped to put me at ease. 

Daenerys POV 

Joy and warmth bubbled in my chest as I laughed with Saehrys at my side the warmth in her eyes as she grinned helped to put me at ease. “I don't think that I have seen him this happy in the past 2 years. He talked about you nonstop about how he is going to marry you, I'm glad that he has someone lie you watching his back.” 

The warmth and love that filled her tone force a warm smile to pull at my lips. Saehrys violet eyes shone in the light as she smiled warmly at me I couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride running over me as I looked over to Vaegon. He had a mad grin on his face as he laughed and joked with Rob Stark. Both of them were grinning madly at each other as they drank ale and laughed loudly. 

Off to the side, I could see Rhaenys and Aegon kissing at the high dias they were more absorbed in themselves. Though there is a warm air about them that told me that they were happy, the twins were running about with their dragons. Valerion named his dragon Azrael and Viserra named her dragon Aurora. Both were flapping happily as they barreled into Vaegon, joyful giggles filled the air as I looked to Viserys. 

Sansa sat meekly in his lap but she had a good-natured smile on her face as a bright blush ran over her pale creamy skin. They sat at one of the lower tables laughing and smiling with the Northerns and the Tyrells. I'm sure that they will marry a younger Tyrell to a Targaryen they wouldn't give it up that easy. 

“I'm the lucky one I didn't think that I would be able to marry for love, I was always told that I would have to pay for the choice of others but there was always a part of me that had held hope that I would be able to marry for love. Now thanks to Vaegon and you that is possible I owe you a great deal if not for you we would have no clue what is coming for us and I doubt that Vaegon would be whole if not for you to keep him safe.” 

I turned my head back to Saehrys, her thick silver hair rippled down into her lap like molten silver, she wore a blue slick dress with no straps or back and a large slit that revealed her large ample breast. The sight of her made all the men drool I could see the way that their eyes locked on us. 

“We protected each other he is a great man and I didn't think that I would ever see the age of dragons again he did that and he will do so much more. All we have to do is deal with the nuance in the east. Vaegon is growing fast he could take them both down is looming and dangerous with a wingspan of 80 they won't stand a chance we have nothing to worry about. Dragons will win this war and we have the largest of them.” 

Her tone sounded so sure and as if known that we were talking about him I felt a cold chill wash over me as the bright golden sun began to fade as a thick heavy shadow rolled over the outside feasting plaza. I looked up to see wide expensive white wings shimmering in the light by the end of the three years he could be as large as Balerion the black dread. 

An awe filled silence washed over the feast as I looked over to Vaegon he stared up at the sky a smile pulling at his face as the long coiling black glinting neck of Vhagar lowered so that his large massive head and crown horns started back at us. 

He let out a mighty roar as if to say that we better not injure his raider then he ran off with Solar following after him. She let out a furious screech as they took off to Dragonstone my guess to haunt and terrorized the poor people of dragon stone.

A warm smile pulled at my lips as Balerion scratch overhead he could fly just a bit higher than his clutch mates, his flames were different too, while Igneal’s flames are blue with veins of white. Blaerions flames were red and the black two separate stream of flames that are intertwined and spiral. I looked up to see him a small smile pulled at my lips as the hatchling flew over the wedding, excitement filling their screeches.

Meraxes flew through the sky with Igneel they looked to be dancing, spiraling and looping through the sky. They danced and clapped their wings like they were meant to be together, Ragnarök rest contently on Rhaegar's shoulder even though he is too large for that, his bronze eyes shimmered in the light as they locked on the very person that my brother is speaking to. Lord Mace Tyrell. 

His bright pink blotchy face stared back at my brother his brown eyes were locked on him as he watched Ragnarök with a hunger in his eyes as he looked like he wanted more than ever to marry his daughter to a Targaryen. The sight of the hunger in his eyes forced me to shiver as Saehrys spoke in a cool tone. “What is there obsession with the dragons they could never control them without the hell horn something that they don't have.” 

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to her giving her a sweet and gentle smile as I grinned at her “I truly don't know people see dragons and they lust that is how it has always been. Soon that won't be our problem any longer.” 

A warm sensation bubbled in me as my heat thunder with joy and worry about tonight I have dreamt about seeing Vaegon when I went to sleep and woke up each day but now it is going to happen. 

A worry began to eat away at me as I looked over to the pavilion I could sense a change in the air as Vaegon walked over to me. A loving grin on his face as his gray eyes sparkled with love and devotion.

“Come on they are going to present their gifts” His tone warm and gentle as he held out his left hand I could see the thin white line that rested on his hand as he gave me a warm and gentle smile. 

I could see the love in his eyes and the warmth radiating off his body as I gladly took his hand, his skin is callous and warm but his figure was gentle as he interlaced my fingers with his. Gently he pulled me from my seat and we took our seats next to Rhaenys her shimmering dress gleamed in the light. 

I watched as people walked to the high dais each presented a gift to their king and queen. We didn't get any gifts and I couldn't help but feel a bit of rage beginning to fill in my chest as I looked at Vaegon. He didn't seem the least bit offended and then a girl walked up to the high dias. She had a small gilded box and she has the looks of Volantis about her. 

She had thick black hair that rippled down her back in black currants, her eyes were a deep brown almost black like color. She has high cheekbones and dimples when she smiled bashfully at Vaegon he seemed to know here. A warmth filled his eyes as her blue silk gown laid around her feet as she curtsies with all the grace of a high born. “I don't think that I know you” 

The warmth in Rhaenys tone seemed laced with confusion as she looked over to the girl, a nervous smile pulled at her pink supple lips, her budding breast peeked out through the low neckline of her dress.

“I suppose you wouldn't my queen, I'm the subject of your brother Emperor Vaegon. My name is Lady Talisa Maegyr my father is a high lord behind the black wall and the General of his army, Emperor Vaegon, Empress Daenerys may I present to you my gift for prince or princess.” 

Her Volantis accent rolled off of her tongue with ease as she began to rise from her courtiers and began to open up the gilded box, the gift gleamed in the light. 

As she pulled the box back I could hear the gasps of shock as I looked into the box. I watched as a large egg appeared before me my breath stilled as my heart thunder louder in my chest. 

“Lady Jolli thought that if you are going to be here for a few years that you deserved a gift befitting your rank and status.” Tiny scales, which shimmer like polished metal in the sunlight stare back at me. 

The egg a deep sunset pink with golden swirls running about the egg, as I looked over to Rhaenys and Aegon I could see the jealousy in their eyes in this one moment the only gift that we got is worth more than all of their gift combined, this egg is worth more than the seven kingdoms combined. They were given an egg of their own but I'm sure that it would be a Vulcan dragon and it wasn't a public gift not like ours is.

A made grin pulled at my face as I looked over to Vaegon he gave Talisa a warm smile as he spoke in a warm thanking tone. “It's good to see you again Talisa please enjoy the feast and thank you for bringing the egg.”

His gray eyes shimmer with thanks as she began to walk over to us placing the pink egg on the table as a warmth filled me. My hand shook as I ran a finger over the newest addition to our household. As I ran my fingers along the egg, trials of fire lit up my fingertips as I grinned madly at the egg as Vaegon place a gentle kiss on my cheek. 

Valerion and Viserra didn't seem to care they were running about the party complaining that they wanted gifts as well. I could see the way that Viserys lilac eyes were cold and jealous as his eyes ran over the box.

Vaegon places a hand on the egg, as a warm smile pulling at his lips as adoration and joy-filled his eyes I knew that he loves me and that would love our child and future dragon rider. Joy filled me as for a moment I knew that the whole feast stopped when they knew what they were seeing an egg and a new potential to own it. But I counted down the moment until the bedding ceremony.

Before I knew it, the darkness of my bedchamber stared back at me the gilded box that held our children's future dragon sat on the table long forgotten. I could hear the crack of Solar and Vhagar wings as they flew overhead. But Vaegon had a lust-filled look on his eyes and adapt hand made short work of my skirts and gowns. 

He ripped away from my clothes and small clothes until there is nothing left, the cold shiver that rushed through me as a sense of excitement and euphoria washed over me. Vaegon looked over me with half-lidded eyes and lust that forced his own body to grow to taunt. 

I could hear the taunting and cheering of the men as Rhaenys and Aegon did their bedding ceremony, Vaegon would not allow it, he said that it would be bad luck for him to break a man’s jaw on our wedding night. I hate to say it but I agree, I would let no other women touch him but me, I eagerly ripped away from his doublet. 

The sharp pining of buttons slamming against the ground filled my ears as I looked to his ripped body, thin white lines and scar ran along his abs and arms. His sculpted brown's skin stared back at me as I ran my fingers hungrily over his skin. His skin burned my finger as I leaned into him pulling at the thin drawstrings of his pants. 

A sharp squeak left my lips as he gripped tightly to my waist throwing us both down onto the feather bed. As the moonlight streamed into the room from the balcony bathing us both in silver light. I watched his gray eyes turn black with lust as he glared down at me as if I am a morsel that he wanted to tear apart.

Hovering over my naked body I could feel heat pulsating from him as he lowered his lips ran gently along my collar bone. Leaving a trail of fire along my skin and forcing me to me as I felt my back arch. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved his, his finger ran gently over my body tracing each curve. 

I could no longer take it the need and heat began to build and I acted, I slammed my mouth against his own as my lips melded together I could taste his mouth, the warmth of him curled around me as he curled his hand against my hip. His fingers digging into my skin as I let out a sultry moan. His mouth tasted like Arbor gold. His tongue lashed against the warmth of my mouth as he fought me for dominance and won. 

When he pulled away my breath fell from my lungs as hunger filled my body, I felt like I was floating as I watched Vae lower his head trailing kisses of fire down my smooth creamy skin, the warmth force a sultry moan from my lips as my back arched and my skin buzzed for more. 

With each touch, I felt the restraint that had once kept me reserved fell away, my moans grew louder and breathy. I panted heavy and weak as his lips left pools of heat to run over my skin as all the water in my body began to pool in between my legs. 

As he pulled his lips from my skin I could see him looking at my soaking wet folds, as he stared up at me through half lids, his black eyes stared angrily at me I knew that my own haze filled my eyes as one singular thought filled me. I had to have Vaegon in me now. 

Lowering his face in between her thighs, he kissed my left thigh then my right thigh before letting his tongue darted into her soaking folds. At first, I jumped as his cool tongue lapped at my lips.

A primal growl left his lips as his tongue lapped me again with each expert stroke I grew louder, screaming at the top of my lungs. My body shook and shuddered as I ran my fingers through his hair. Forcing him to stay right where he is, a wave of ecstasy rolled over me as I jolted more.

I could feel a sharp jolt of euphoria as his fingers slipped easily through my folds, his middle finger worked in concert with his tongue, the salty taste of my juices hung on his tongue as my muscles began to tighten. My moans grew louder and more manic as I began to scream as he added another finger while his tongue moved more rapidly. His name fell loudly from my lips. “Vaegon! Oh, gods don't stop!!” 

My muscles grew taut as my body began to shake rapidly as finally, I could feel the tension begins to build as my mind began to unravel and I could no longer take it. I exploded into his mouth, my legs grew slick as my body shook as waves of pleasure rushed over me. I could barely keep my eyes open as the euphoria came crashing over me like a never-ending wave. 

I barely had time to get over my first wave of pleasure when the next one started, I could hear Vaegon shifting as he turned to look up at me. His eyes were warm and filled with love and lust as he nipped at the soft skin under my jaw as he lined his body up with my own. 

I could feel his rock hard cock against as he sucked gently at my skin. I could feel a new all-consuming hunger as I lifted my hand to his back. My nails dug deep into his skin force him to let out a sharp hiss as he thrust roughly into me. A sharp gasp left my own lips as I racked my nails even deeper into his body. 

I could feel my body adjusting then tighten as pain and pleasure rain over me as Vaegon sunk his teeth deep into my collar bone as his burning hot skin sizzled just beneath my fingertips. 

With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left my lips pleasure and pain mixing together in an intoxicating mixture. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as I wrapped my legs tightly against his waist making sure that he couldn't escape not that he wanted to. 

My own body began to tighten as his dick twitched painfully inside of me like he wanted nothing more than to take me over and over again and he did. His thrust began to grow sharp and my body grew tighter. His thrust grew hard and erratic, picking up the pace as my moans grew and so did his soft grunts. Our eyes locked as his lips began to ravage my lips. 

My tongue probed every inch of his mouth until we meld into one hiss began to fade away so did my moans only we remained. I could feel a pressure begin to build inside of me again as Vaegon began to still, his eyes were locked on me as I felt his seed erupted into me. 

As he hovered there over me, I could see the love and joy filling his eyes his body grew relaxed and he rolled onto his side closing my eyes only for a moment before I mounted him. His cock stirred inside me as I raked my nails against his nipples a hunger filled my chest as I looked to Vaegon. 

“We aren't done just yet, Emperor.” My tone filled with lust and a haze rushes over me as I grinned madly at him, his own grin began to pull at his lips as his hand cupped my breasts as the hunger in his eyes reignited, this is going to be a long night.


	36. The Morning After

Vaegon POV 

My body felt heavy I could barely move as the stinging pain of my back cracked against my tender skin. A few droplets of blood ran against the silk sheets, the vision of beauty to my right whipped away any pain that I might have had. Dany lay to my right covered in a thin layer of sweat that forces her skin to glisten in the light. Her thick silver curls rolled down her back a tangled mess but there is a content look on her face. 

Her lips were pulled into a sleepy smile as she looked to be enjoying her dream, though she didn't look close to waking up and I knew that we would need to get up soon. I'm sure that even as we speak they are getting all the wardens and Paramounts of the lands into the small council chambers. 

The thought of putting this war out in the open would be throwing some of the kingdoms against us. They might even blame me for what has happened but is Aurion that attacked me if I let him live he would have been the one to get Solar, not Saehrys.

But no matter what I did, they would have come here and killed us this feels like the only chance I had to survive was to kill him and the only chance they have to survive is to fight. “You looked worried what is it?” The soft husky voice of Dany filled my ears her eyes opened lazily as she looked over to me. The deep purple-colored eyes looked to be shining as she grinned at me. 

Her skin has a golden glow to it as she gave me a playful smile though by the way that her silver brows furrowed I knew that she could sense that there was something up. “Nothing I was just thinking about the meeting that we are going to have to go to. How did you sleep?” My words must have shocked her because she gave me a warm smile and collapsed onto my chest. 

Her silver hair brushed against my chest as she grinned up at me I could feel her heat melding with my own as she pressed her ear firmly over her heart. The sight of her force a smile on my face as I looked to the balcony the curtain blew inwardly as the loud slamming and bustling streets of the city filled my ears. 

The sharp pungent smell filled my nose as the heat of the wind carried into the room, the bright golden light bathed the floor and our bed. The musky scent of sex filled the air as I looked to the glid box brought from across the narrow sea. The pink and bronze egg gleamed in the light the sight of the egg brought a smile to my face. 

“We are heading to Dragonstone after the meeting right?” Even as Dany spoke I notice Balerion flapping his black and crimson wings through the early morning air as he glided with ease over the air.

His molten red eyes were locked on Dany as he happily flipped into the room his tail whipping eagerly through the air. He is growing fast his wings were 12 feet wide and growing fast he was already 2 times the size of his siblings.

With a joyous screech he launched himself onto the bed this sizzling scales burned both of our skin but in a good way. Dany racked her finger tenderly against his smooth skin as his red eyes studied me. As if to say keep your hands to yourself but he was a little too late for that, I gave the sweet little dragon a smile as he nuzzled Dany’s hand for more attention.

“Yes we will take Vhagar it would be simple and a lot faster than going by boat. You can hold Balerion when he gets too tired to fly. I don't know what there is going to be waiting for us on the island but I suppose that father has some kind of plan in the works.” 

My tone is low and gentle as I tangled my left hand into her smooth silver curls as I turned my attention to the ceiling the white walls stared back at me. My back still stung but I lay here content as I looked to the ceiling. A feeling of warmth rushed over me, as I let out a content sigh.

But the thought of being sent away to Dragonstone bug me but not because of the reason that he might think. It bugs me because he doesn't trust me to keep my word, doesn't trust me to do this for the betterment of the realm. As if I'm just as power-hungry lord with a dragon at my back

Dany ran her fingers along my chest while her other hand ran along with the warm hot sizzling skin just underneath his chin. The soft screech and her own relative warm sighs filled my ears as I looked to Dany. 

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead we sat there marinating in our love and purpose as a sharp thump at the door ripped us both from our thoughts. As my stiff neck turned to look at the door I could see Saehrys peeping her head in. Her soft violet eyes were lit up with energy as she smiled gently at me and Dany.

“Are you decent?” Her tone is sweet and joking as Dany let out a giggle while Balerion bellows out some annoying screeches for her not to interrupt his quality time with Dany. I pulled the thin silk white sheets against our naked forms while my right arm tucked behind my head so that I could get a better angle. 

“We are as decent as we could get come on in your here about the meeting right?” It wasn't really a question but I posted it as one as my mind thumped with envisioned and my tongue felt heavy and thick in my mouth. Probably from all that ale that I guzzled down yesterday. Dany, on the other hand, smiled gently she didn't look like she had been the least bit affected from last night. 

“Yes, Lady Talisa has handed over the supplies that were brought over from Valyria including some crops from their first harvest. Fruits, wheat, barley, and vegetables as well as gold, and other gems to pay for the expensive. The others are waiting, in the small council chambers or they are on their way.” 

Her matter of fact tone doesn't detract from the warmth and love that shone in her smile as she grinned at us both with a taunting smile. “I hear that the two of you have had fun, in fact, the whole castle heard you all night long. You two were quite busy, I'll be shocked if there isn't a new little prince or princess on the way.”

Embarrassment flushed over me as a wave of heat swallowed my face and ears as sweat began to ripple down my back. Dany looked bright red as she hid her face deep into my side as Saehrys laughed aloud billowing fun-loving laughter. Her gleaming blood-red armor stared back at me gleaming in the morning light as a spear rested against her back. 

Her thick silver hair is pulled into a knot as she nodded her head a few loose strands of silver spilled from the knot as she made her way out of the room. 

“I'll give you some time to get dressed after the meeting concludes, I will be flying to Harrenhal unless you have changed your mind?” 

Her tone grew hopeful for a moment I knew that she didn't want to leave me unprotected but I had Vhagar and my own weapons. Taking in a heavy breath I began to rise from the bed letting the silk sheets fall from my bare chest as I spoke in a cold tone. 

“I haven't changed my mind if I can't be there to protect Harrenhal then you are the only person that I can trust go. We will be out in a moment” 

Even as I spoke she nodded her head numbly though I could see the resistance in their eyes I knew that this might not be the last time that we have the conversation before we both leave. Taking in a heavy breath the sheet completely fell away from my form as the door shut within a hurry that I knew that she wanted to stay at my side, but it wouldn’t be that simple.

Taking in a heavy sigh I walked over to my closet pulling on my usual clothes for going riding, pulling on a loose black shirt with a roaring dragon resting on my chest. Loose riding pants black as night. 

The smoothness of the fabric felt good against my sweaty and heated skin. Dany lounged in the bed, I could tell that she wanted nothing to do with this meeting that she would rather spend the rest of the day in bed but even she got out of the bed with enough prodding. 

She pulled on the long blue tunic and long leather riding pants with long black riding boots, with a small smile she walked over to me. The love that pooled in her eyes force a warmth to fill my chest as she looked at me like I hung the moon in the sky, her smooth creamy skin stared back at me as she gently pulled at my hands until our fingers interlaced. 

The love in her eyes forces the very lungs in my breath to escape me as her shimmering violet eyes forced a warm smile to pull at my lips. “Shall we go by dragon lord.” The sight of her always took my breath away but right now she looked like a goddess. 

Grinning at her I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as I smiled gently at her. “We shall my beloved” A wide grin pulled at both of our faces as we walked out hand in hand interlacing our fingers as we made our way to the door. 

Balerion came screeching after us, love-filled his eyes as his growing legs lurched him forward while his large swooping wings sat at his back. His four legs are broken into a gallop as the door flung open and out the door, we walked. Saehrys stood there mute not saying a word as she stalked behind us a hand on her spear as she looked at each maiden that walked passed us. 

Most of them look to the ground in embarrassment and shyness and I knew that they must have heard us last night the thought force my own embarrassment to flare up again as I glared at those few that could make eye contact with us. Walking just in front of us a few feet from the small council chambers were my brother and sister. Aegon has his head tip against Rheanys love pooled in their eyes as their lips brushed against each other. 

Both looked to focus on each other as Igneel and Meraxes waddle on the ground their winged arms rested on the ground as Balerion came barreling into them. Tackling them both to the ground as he let out a triumph screech like he is a top dog. The thought forced a laugh to leave my lips as Dany gave him an adoring look. 

Aegon chuckled against Rhaenys lips as she pulled her lips from his as she looked down to see Meraxes and Balerion fighting. Black, red, and gold swirl around in a blur as they nipped and snapped playfully at each other. Aegon, on the other hand, looked to have a warm smile on his face as a dangerous giant formed in his eyes.

“Well if it isn't the loudest royal couple in all of the seven kingdoms history, you know that some of us like to sleep at night right” He chuckled playfully as Rhaenys busted out into a fit of laughter as she looked to me and Dany. I knew that Saehrys had to be laughing just behind us as I rolled my eyes and started to make my way into the room.

Aegon and Rhaenys were the first to come into the room and resting on the table is their gift that father had promised them, an egg resting on a purple satin pillow it was white with a single golden streak running down the middle. It had to be the same egg that had once belonged to Elaena Targaryen. Rhaenys let out a gleeful shriek as she made her way over to the table as Aegon grinned like he was glad that I didn't one-up him. 

As they gripped tightly to the new egg I notice all the others that were sitting around the room, father sat at the head of the table a troubled look on his face as his deep violet eyes shined with worry. 

He wore a red doublet with black dragons dancing along his sleeves and matching black pants with red trim. Ragnarok sat at the back of his char giving each of us a cold look as his eyes looked to us as we walked into the room. 

Mom sat to his left she wore a loose shimmering black dress that hung her large swelling stomach. Her soft gray eyes were as warm as she smiled gently at me but the rest the room wasn't all that happy. 

Uncle Ned and his lady wife stood mutely staring out the window to where I'm sure Rob and Talisa were. Yesterday night at the feast they hit it off and I'm sure that they aren't too happy about that. She was just some eastern girl from a family that no one on this side of the sea knew about but she came from a rich powerful family. 

The Prince of Dorne made the trip to the capital and now here he sat eyes locked on his niece and nephew both looked happily at the egg as their dragons came flying after them with curried screeches and square little head cocked to the side. 

But my eyes were on the prince of Doran the very man and head of the family that my mother and father spurned. He is in his early fifties, Doran is a cautious, pensive, and subtle man or so I have been told.

He is prone to think long on the matters before him, weighing every word and every action. He has a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk, instead of walking he had to rely on his wheeled chair to move him around. Even now I could see his eyes widening with doubt at the sight of the very dragons that we all thought were long dead. 

He appears to be much older than he is in truth. His body is soft and shapeless, and gout has swollen and reddened the joints of his knees, toes, and hands. He covered his legs and feet with a blanket, blocking the sight of his gout. 

Despite how hot and stinging it is I can barely stand to it and somehow he kept that same thick tweed blanket on his lap. Due to his gout, he only travels in a palanquin and is rarely seen in public, so seeing him here in the capital is rare. 

The moment that he shifted his gaze to me I shifted my own stare from him to the Lord of the westerlands. Tywin gave me a cold stare but I paid him no mind as I made my way over to the balcony that overlooks the training yard. 

I could see Vhagar flying off in the distance waiting for me to call him to come and burn them all down before we leave. I'm sure that he would be happy to know that we would be going to dragonstone. 

I turned to look to the Warden of the East, Jon Arryn I knew that he was close with my uncle and Robert Baratheon but Robert wanted my family deads I didn't know what to make of the man but I didn't say a word. Instead, I studied him, Jon Arryn has broad shoulders, and half of his teeth had fallen out he is old but he wasn't anywhere near weak.

Jon had a reputation for being prudent, calming and wise, and kind and trusting. He has always been cordial but not friendly not with me. He stood firm in a sky blue doublet and white pants. He had a double-edged longsword sitting on his hip as he looked at me I got a better look at his blade. 

Jon's blade has wings on its crossguard, a falcon-head pommel, and is engraved in silver to resemble mountain sky. As he looked at me, he gave me a firm nod but I knew that he didn't want to be here but his king called and he came to lie he was supposed to. Turning from him to the next man that rested on the council chamber a look of annoyance formed on my face as I notice the next man that was looking hugely art me. 

Lord Tyrell the Warden of the south sat mutely staring up at me with wide eyes, I was told that Mace had once been handsome and powerful but now he is nothing more than a dimwitted fat man who relied on his mother to rule the reach when he can not. 

He has curly brown hair and cuts his beard, which has white and grey specks in it, his beard is trimmed into a triangular shape. He is often red-faced and that didn't change, he thinks himself a great warrior, but I knew otherwise.

Mace is ambitious, wishing to see a grandchild of his on the Iron Throne and I knew that he much like his mother wouldn't stop until one of his children marry a Targaryen. Despite that, his mother, Lady Olenna Tyrell, can easily hector him, and influence his decisions. Even now he glared coldly at me dressed in green velvet trimmed with sable, sitting next to him rested his mother her eyes cold and calculating. 

Lord Monford stood in place for the lord of the crownlands and for the Stormlands, Jon the lord of griffin roost. Jon's hair and beard were fiery red, though his face is cleanly shaven this morning leaving only a fiery stubble with a few specks of gray. 

Nearing forty, Jon is cleanly shaven with a lined, leathery face. He has crow's feet at the corners of his pale, blue eyes. He barely looked me over not the least bit interested as he turned his gaze to Saehrys who stood at my side a hand on her spear as she looked over to Dany. She sat down at the table smiling warmly at the dignitaries of the seven kingdoms. 

Balon Greyjoy was too old to make the trip so he instead chose his eldest daughter and heir to the iron islands to stay in his place. His daughter Asha is in her mid-twenties, Asha is lean and long-legged, with dark eyes and black hair cut short. 

Her face is thin, with a big, sharp nose, and wind-chafed skin. On her neck is a faded pink scar that stared back at me her cool eyes were locked on me with doubt shining in them. The moment that all of them were in the same room father began to speak. 

His tone cool and commanding as his voice boomed with power as he spoke, “ I have asked you to come here for one reason warm and there is one coming to us and will be here within a little under three years. Now, this army isn't like anything that we have faced and dragons aren't going to win us the war not alone. The east is being united by a dragon lords family, Saera and Aenarr Belaerys and with them are 2 dragons and a growing army of swell sword and eastern cities”

A tension-filled the air as he broke off giving us each a moment to process the things that father had said. His voice is cool and commanding as he looked to each person in the room I do my best not to make it looked like I was tensing as I looked to Saehrys her eyes were drawn to the horizon scanning the bright azure blue sky like she was afraid that just bringing up their names would summon them on this side of the sea.

The coldness and bitterness that filled the voice of the Prince of Dorne told me that he didn't take any of this well. “Is this why you have been having us create Scorpions to kill these dragons?”

His tone was filled with confusion as he glared coldly at me like I'm the one that gave them dragons to kill us. My own rage began to bubble as I spoke in a commanding tone, “They're meant as a military deterrent to keep them from the cities or at the very least to think twice about attacking. But the point is to kill the raiders not dragons, those dragons belong to the Valyrian Freehold, not Westeros” 

My cold commanding tone took them by surprise as I pushed off of the wall and walked to stand behind Dany's chair giving a cold stare to each of them as Tywin rolled his eyes like he was tired of hearing this but father continued to speak as if we weren’t speaking at all. Viserys sat off to the side now leaning into his chair since this was the first time that he heard of this. 

“Saehrys here found three eggs, Solar, the she-dragon up in that sky is one of those eggs the other two were hatched and taken by her parents. They have one goal in mind to kill all the Targaryen blood or otherwise. They have been cooking up this plan for years long before they ever got eggs. Saehrys realized that they were too far gone and tried to steal the dragons but failed to do so. After that, she ran to my son and told him all about their plans and they both came back here to warn us we have known and have been planning out the best course of action for the past three months.” 

His tone is cold and hard as cold pointed words ripped through me like a blade slicing through flesh. Mace locked outrage as Jon spoke up his voice cold and venomous as he looked to Saehrys her blood-red armor gleamed in the light as the air grew cold. 

“You're telling me that the enemy is her family and you allowed this girl to step foot in the stronghold of the royal family and go where she pleases. You might be colonizing the Valyrian freehold but you are a subject of the seven kingdoms you follow your kings will making those dragons and this girl pottery of the kingdoms” 

My own rage began to bubble as Saehrys didn't say a word she simply looked to me as if to ask if she could kill him. Taking in a heavy breath I looked to father his own stare cold and dangerous as he didn't bother to look at his longtime friend as he spoke. 

“I'm sure that many of you are surprised to see her in this room but she has proven to be a loyal and true friend to the Targaryens and risked her own life to try and take those dragons she has nothing to do with the war to come in fact she is the only reason that we know.”

“Now we will talk about what truly matters the war operations. The reach will provide the food and suppose that we need it. River Run will supply food as well, the Westerlands will supply the gold and we will all begin to revamp our walls. Strengthen them from possible sieges, Vaegon and Daenerys will go to Dragonstone.”

“It was at one point the farthest-reaching point of the stronghold of Valyria. While there, I task you with the duty of rebuilding the royal fleet to its former glory and to militarize Dragonstone to defend against attacks from the sky, sea, land. Viserys will take a contingent of men to Summerhall to rebuild the castle as much as possible.”

“We will marshal our forces and shore up the defense and offensive power. We will do everything in our power to make sure that when they cross over the narrow sea that they will find us wanting and united.” 

His tone commanding and cool as he looked over each of us I could see the doubt that shone in his eyes as I took in a heavy breath. Caitlyn looked outrage hate burning in her eyes as she looked to my father. 

“You want my daughter to live in a decrepit castle that place was destroyed by your family my daughter shouldn't pay for that or for the fact that your family pissed off the wrong dragon lords 100s of years ago.” 

The coldness and outrage in her voice force a sad smile to form on my face I would have preferred summerhall to dragonstone at this point I need to feel like I was doing something and somehow me re-building the navy didn't seem like that big of a help. But father just rubbed his head gingerly as he gave her a cold look as he took in a heavy breath.

“Oh, and should the people of the realm pay for something that has nothing to do with them. If we don't start to get ready they will be the first to die. Do you think that two angry dragon lords are going to care? They have nothing to lose!”

‘Princess Sansa is Viserys wife her duty is at his side things are not going to change that. She will be fine at the moment we need to be focusing on the coming war that meaning training the armies, creating weapons, and armor not complaining about living arguments. That isn’t going to change so, for now, so let's focus on that. Viserys, Vaegon, and Daenerys you have your orders leave out now”

His tone is cold and billowing as he gave me a pointed glare that said don't even think about arguing so I didn’t. Though that left a bitter taste in my mouth I glared cuddly at the sight of the men and women who would be plotting when I left but I knew that I wasn't going to make things any better so I nodded my head and turned to look at Saehrys I didn't want to leave her but I knew that she could take care of herself. It's time that we get on with our lives.


	37. 9 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is the first one of the day I'm going to try and put a second one out later until then enjoy

Sansa POV 

It had been a year since we left the capital and even now as I looked to the castle of Summerhall it was still so hard to believe that I was really here, that there is a war coming. The news of the dragon lords in the east became well known and now we were finally starting to make headway with the castle. Stonemasons from the Reach and the Stormlands came to help especially those that were out of a job or wanted to see the wonder that was Viserys dragon. 

Summerhall is located in or near the foothills of the Red Mountains, the ruins of Summerhall are close to the stormlands' border with the Reach, in the east, both had come to help but more than anything they wanted to look to Viserion. I could see him moving about the sky's cream scales twinkled in the light. 

The majority of Viserion's scales are cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are gold-colored. His teeth are shining black daggers, his claws are black and sharp. His eyes are two pools of molten gold and his flame is pale gold. 

Even as I looked to him darting through the air passing the growing towers of Summerhall it was still shocking to see him. Two large towers with large domes that have large black iron gates encasing the royal properties through the gates are unfinished, there are large mighty battlements and archer towers begin made. 

I could see Viserys hunched over the table running his fingers over to map of the lands pointed out where to start planting. Cool blue water pond that rested before the castle gates, the blue water ripple and reflected the lean body of Viserion. He had a wingspan of 25 feet and growing larger and leaner. His wings were beginning to expand rapidly growing larger than his body. His long coiling tail and neck stared back at me. 

Viserion has a roar that would send a hundred lions running and that is true even now he lets out a furious roar as his pale golden flames darted through the air with ease. Burning up the land that rested below the scent of sulfur filled my nose. I watched the deep green grass stare back at me curling and turning black as char. 

The smoldering corpse of a cow started back at me the scent of burning flesh filled my nose as I looked to the burnt black meat. His large swooping winged arms slammed against the ground as he began to rip into the tender burnt flesh with dagger-sharp black teeth that gleamed in the light. 

I wasn't the only one that watched Viserion kill the beast, Viserys snapped his head up looking at his pride and joy it would be some time before he could ride Viserion or so he tells me. My own hand rested on my swelling stomach I knew that my sweet babe would be here in a matter of days the thought brought joy to my face. 

Viserys not so much he is angry that when Vaegon and Aegon have their children they will have dragons and ours will not. I looked to the men around me most of them stared on in utter shock as they watched Viserion rip apart his meal. Black smoke billowed into the azure sky as the dangerous black claws of his feet slammed into the tender burnt flesh. The pungent scent forces my stomach to roll as I tired my eyes away. 

Although Viserion’s true color is cream, though he is often referred to as the white dragon, by the men of the camp. The stonemason was hard as working building the main keep that would be placed in the center of the stronghold with a large strong brick wall swirling around the second layer of protection.

Many had tried to come here and take Viserion they tried to claim the white dragon and in one attempt with a whip cracking against the still growing scales and gold blood sizzled from the wound. 

All he got for his trouble is pale gold flames and the scent of burning flesh when panic screams echoing in the air. Since then guards had been put on Viserion’s nest and the man that stood at Viserys side now is a Castilian of the royal keep now asked to look after Viserys and lead him. 

Ser Alliser Thorne, he is kind enough but he is a stern older man and glared more then he smiled but he always sweet to me. He more than often hung around me rather than Viserys at his request of course.

Alliser Thorne is a slim and sinewy fifty-year-old, dry and hard, with black eyes and black hair streaked with grey. He has a thin smile, and a sharp, cold voice, though he is humorless, bitter, and mean spirited.

I could see that as much when he glared coldly at anyone that got too close to me, even now as I looked to Viserys I raked in his sight barely able to believe that such a sweet prince is all mine.

Viserys possesses the classical Valyrian features, he has pale skin, silver-blond hair, and pale lilac eyes. He is everything that Vaegon isn't, Viserys is lean with hard lines in his face and a feverish look in his eyes.

The moment that he looked at me I could see him calming as he grinned easily at me as a sharp pain spiked my spine as my other guard ran over to me. Ser Jorah my new protector given to me by my father rushed to my side.

Ser Jorah is a large middle-aged man, swarthy and hairy. He is black-bearded and balding, but still strong and fit. Jorah is shorter but more muscular than Ser Barristan Selmy and the only reason that he is my guard is that King Rhaegar agreed to pardon him if he devoted his life to me and the crown.

Jorah wears wool and leather, with his dark green tunic displaying the standing black bear of House Mormont. Ser Jorah armors himself in the mail as well as gauntlets, greaves, and a flat-topped great helm of dark grey steel.

He wields a longsword and dagger both of which rested on his back the sight of him force a sad smile to form on my face. He had tried to sell men into slavery and he was caught trying to book passage east. The ports have been on high alerts since the new war ran across the seven kingdoms. 

“Princess” He sure to my side as another spasm of pain filled my back as my legs threatened to crumble the sensation of rushing water running down my legs, my legs threatened to crumble as strong sure hand kept me from falling to the ground broken and weak. My legs shook as pain rolling over me as cramps so intense that I could barely think, it felt like a dagger was slamming at my spine. 

My heart thumped in my chest, begging to pound and then there were a burning stinging pain and a slosh of water hitting the ground. Jorah gripped tightly to my arm pulling me into his strong grasp as he started to make his way through the large green valleys. Passed the imposing half-finished wall and winding gates. 

At first, I don't know what it was I thought maybe I soiled myself but then stabbing pain shook through me a second time, my body and my back began to spasms and I knew what was really happening it would seem that my prince wasn't going to wait. I could hear Viserys calling out to me as I looked up through my pain riddled mind that grew numb I could see Visery worry filled his eyes stared back at me, as I felt weightless. 

I could hear him call out for a maester and I don't know why until he looked down at me with fear in his eyes my legs felt slick and as I felt my hand graze against my leg I pulled it away to see blood spilling from my legs. 

Panic and fear echoed in my husband's eyes as the makeshift camp swirled around me as my lids began to close and panic-filled screams echoed in my ears as I look to Viserys. Through half lids, I watched the soft plush walls of my large pavilion-style tent. 

I could see the Maester running about as I felt a new wave of pain rushing over me as I jolted in panic as I looked to Viserys panic filled his eyes as they grew bright with panic tears, his hand gripped tightly to my hand as he spoke rapidly but I couldn't hear him only my own pain-filled screams echoed in the air as I felt my heart thudding in my chest. 

Panic and fear ate away at me as I looked up to see Viserys he placed a moist kiss on my forehead but he felt cold and clammy. But I fought through the haze of pain and confusion as I noticed our master Leo Tyrell, I heard him being called Lazy Leo but at the moment he was the only thing that I could think about is the wave of pain that rushed across me. 

Handsome and pale, with sly hazel eyes and a cruel mouth, Leo has a soft voice and ash-blonde hair which falls over one eye. He dresses in satin striped in the Tyrell colors of green and gold instead of wearing his thick gray robe he claims that dressing like a fool isn't going to make his skills any better. He has worn a black silk half cape, pinned to his shoulder by a jade rose.

The arrogant and malicious Leo often gives mocking names to his acquaintances and speaks unpleasantly of Dornishmen and Summer Islanders. But he didn't dare show anything but respect for me and my husband thanks to Viserion I could only imagine what he would say or act around us if not for a looming dangerous beast around us. 

I could feel his hands on my thigh forcing them open as he spoke in a loud tone “You must push now” His voice boomed and sound almost commanding as he looked intently at me for a moment before speaking again though I could tell that he did so with a signed tone. “If you don't push you will both die.” At the sound of his voice high and panicked, I pushed with all my might my terror pooled into my heart and thumped maniacally. 

With one last long push, it is utter agony, I could hear Lady howling in outrage and fear trying to get her way to me. A set of wails erupted into the air as the once all-consuming pain like fire in my veins began to subside. As I looked to Maester Leo I could see the way that his eyes lit up with warmth as he presented a squalling baby boy. I could see a baby with fiery red hair and lively lilac eyes stared back at me. 

A wide dazzling smile pulled at my lips, I felt exhausted but joy filled me as a new wave of pain echoed in my body. I could barely keep my mind straight as I slammed my head back against the pillow.

I could see the pain in Viserys eyes as he gripped tightly to our son while Leo went back in, I could hear him yelling but my pain force my mind to go blank, I could hear the second set of panic scream and soft wails. 

I forced my eyes to stay open long enough to see that a little girl with fiery red tufts of hair and bright lilac eyes. Twins it was the only thing that I could think as I passed out darkness swirled around me as I heard Viserys speaking in a cool tone. 

“There names will be Aerea and Aerion Targaryen now tend to my wife if she doesn't make it out of the birthing bed you won't make it out of this room alive.” His tone is cold and menacing as I could no longer stay awake. 

Elia POV 

I watched Rhaenys she had her son who she names Aegon after his father bouncing on one hip, he had the gleaming silver hair of the targaryens and the deep violet eyes of the Targaryen but the deep mocha skin of the Martells. Her finger is running along with road maps as she pointed sharply to a few feet down the road. “We can make a refueling station and weapons station here. How are the archer towers coming” 

I watched her bounced her sweet babe up and down on her hips as he sneezed happily not bothering to wake up as her mother commanding tone echoed off the air. Rhaegar frowned heavily as he leaned back in his chair his own babe in his hand resting on the newest son, he had the thick black curls of his mother but the warm light lilac eyes that almost look deep pink. 

He is named Daemon Targaryen though he had the look of the stark’s more than the look of the Targaryens he had the long brooding face he is still a pretty baby and one that would be famous amongst his dragon-riding sibling, I'm sure that he would marry Rhaenys, daughter, once she has one. I knew that she wanted a daughter born first so that she would be the second generation of Queens. 

“The archer's posts have been upgraded as we are starting to settle smaller fortified camps to restrict the movements of the army. There have been minor camps put along the lines and the castle is coming along. Saehrys is making her way to Dragonstone to speak with Vaegon with what I'm sure that we are going to find out but Harrenhal is coming along the battlements have been improvised.” 

“Gapes in the wall have been filled or are being filled even as we speak. Most of the tower is being reported or getting restored. Summerhall was coming along well it will take more time than the others because they don't have ruins to fix.”

“Dragon Stones fleet is beginning to come together, so far Vaegon has added 20 Dromonds and a few swan ships and they are training archers ever as we speak. The production yields of the Reach, North and Riverlands have increased their production yield. Lord Tarly went back to reach after what he did to Sam he is no longer the Lord of Laws and Justice instead he devoted his time to training the boys of spring so that they would be ready for the coming wars.” 

As he bounced the 3 month-year-old son bouncing him gentle as his thick black curls shone in the light, he had a cute little button nose and porcelain colored skin he had a cute little chubby cheek that force a warm smile on my face. Rhaenys the other hand looked over to me a warm smile on her face as love began to pool in her eyes. “How about Dorne how are things coming?” 

With a warm smile and a sense of pride rushing over me I walked a little further into the room sitting on a plush satin seat, the heat of the city didn't bug me this is nothing compared to the heat of Dorne. The very mention of Dorne brought images of sunspear flooding my mind. 

“Fine we have finished all the scorpions needed to defend the walls of dorne’s major castles, they have begun to bring scorpions into the Reach and Stormlands region to help outfit them as well. My brother has also begun to train more soldiers and make sure that the spearmen for Dorne are ready for war.”

My tone is cool and calculating as I leaned back in the soft plush seat as the door slammed open and Aegon walked into the room. A proud smile pulled at his face as he looked to the newborn that rested in his wife's arm I could see the way that he bubbles with joy as he stalked into the room. 

“We have news from Summerhall it would seem like Sansa gave birth to twins, Aerea and Aerion. Robust babes the both of them, things were touch and go for a moment but it would seem that now Sansa is fine. She was bedridden for a full moons turn but she fine.” 

Warmth filled the tone of Aegon as he bounced over to us placing a sweet kiss along his wife's cheek and then throat. Excitement filled his eyes as he turned to look to his father and spoke in a cool tone. 

“I have heard that things are going well but things have gone silent in the Wester lands, Lord Tywin is sending a raven and even sent a small group of household guards to make sure that things are still good.” 

His tone is cool as he looked to me smiling gently as he happily made his way over to Rhaenys pulling his one form his wife's arm bouncing him happily. I looked to the two of them they were beaming with pride as I looked over to Rhaegar, a part of him looked worried as he nodded his head and looked over to the door half expecting to see his wide eyes and I'm sure that he wasn't the only one but this time Aegon spoke again this time in a colder tone. 

“Lyanna is out with the twins they are driving her mad and the hatchling are getting bigger there already the size of a horse I'm sure that in a few months they could mount them and you know that won't is good. Viserra dragon is starting to grow thick on her wings it looked like she might be an armored dragon.” 

“I'm sure that soon they will be flying on to Dragonstone to see Dany and Vaegon.” His tone so idle that he didn't even think twice about it, as he nuzzled his son with a gentle finger under his chin his mocha skin shone in the light, his own pale ivory skin has a radiance to it in the morning light. 

“Very well keep me posted on both fronts both the West and my brother I don't want any loss of life in our family not with the war looming on the horizon….” Before he could say another word the door flung open for a second time, only this time it was Jon that walked into the room and as he did so I could see the way that his eyes looked manic and filled to the brim with energy. 

“Rhaegar we found out why Saehrys left to visit Vaegon it wasn't for any tactical reason, Vaegon has a daughter princess Rhaenyra” Even as he spoke I could tell that there was more that I wasn't saying something that looked to be unnerving him. As he looks to me and then two Aegon and Rhaenys he looked almost worried as he stared back at me.

“What is wrong Jon I have known you for many years I know that there is something wrong so why don't you tell me.” Rhaegar’s tone is warm not the least bit angry but I could see the worry in his eyes. Did Dany die in the birthing bed like her mother? The thought forced a shudder down my spine as I looked over to John there was something about the way that he looked over Aegon and Rhaenys one last time that unsettled. 

Rhaenyra wasn't just any name it was the name of the princess, the realms delight who fought for the Blacks right to rule and they named their daughter that. The thought forces a shiver down my spine as finally, Jon broke the silence no longer capable of taking the tense silence.

“If the rumor is true then their egg hatch in her crib an if that rumor is true and there is a great chance that the next rumor is true, which is that the dragon that emerged from the egg is an emperor dragon much like her parents.” 

The moment that he said that something in the room stilled as I looked over to Rhaenys she softened at the sound of the news. They had left their own dragon egg in the crib of Prince Aegon for a month since he was born and the egg still didn't hatch but the moment that the princess is born her egg hatches the optics of that alone is going to make things worse. 

While her egg hatched naturally will Aegon and Rhaenys have to hatch their own eggs using the fire and blood method that Jon showed them. “We have no time for rumors right now we will contact our job to prepare for war and when she is brought to court along with her cousin then we can know what is going on. Until then focus” 

Aegon’s tone was commanding but he didn't fool me I knew what people used to say about dragon eggs, depending on the health and power of the dragon that hatches from the egg will reflect the strength of the Targaryen.

I could only think about that, these are just rumors for all we know they are sowing the seeds of deceit to stoke the flames between us. But it made me wonder if there is really a dragon freshly hatched on the island? Is Dragonstone really home to dragons again? 

Daenerys POV 

It had been only a week since I gave birth to my daughter and as I looked out the window to the rolling green hills of Dragonstone. But what really had my focus is Balerion his large crimson and black wings cracked against the air. In the 9 months that followed us leaving of the capital, Balerion is now a year old and he was much larger than a horse with a large muscle black and red body. 

Instead of his wings being the size of the others he is much larger, his legs weren't small twigs anymore but thick and muscular, his wingspan 45 feet and growing faster his large swooping wings flapped as his shoulder muscles tense as he galloped through the air. He had long coiling next at least 20 feet and growing fast with a large head that began to slim down as his head great larger almost the size of a small carriage but he still pales in comparison to Vhagar.

He came to this island with an 80 feet wingspan he had already grown another 20 feet his body grew large nearly eclipsing one of the towers. He is long coiling neck directed his head downwards, he looked to be glaring intently at something his luminous jade eyes were trained on the docks. Even from here I could smell the scent of salt and smoke filling my nose. I could see Vaegon he walked about the port talking with the shipwrights and stonemasons. 

I could see the skeletal outlines of warships and Swan Ships lining the hills as Vaegon spoke warmly and kindly to them. I could see the way that they felt so at ease with him the warmth of his smile force me to smile on my own. I wanted nothing more than to ride Balerion but after giving birth my body is still weak and needed time to rest.

“Your grace you must see this! It's the Princess” The high pitched and breathy voice of one of my handmaidens called out to me. I turned back panic filling my chest and for a moment I feared that my daughter wouldn't make it passed her first year. Terror gripped me as I moved quickly with Ghost running after me. I called out to the handmaiden her fearful brown eyes locked on my panic form. “Go get my husband”

The sight of the blank hall walls swirling around me began to fade from sight as my mind raced with panic. I could hear the screech of Solar so I knew that Saehrys must have just landed. I had once been excited to hear of my friend's approach but now panic and terror-filled me. 

My heart pounded loudly in my heart I could barely make out the word panic servants as they were flung roughly out of my way. Some of them let out panic cries but I didn't care about my only thought is wife my daughter’s life, panic ate away at me as I came to a large ornate brown door. 

As I flung the door open to see a little babe giggling, I watched the thick black tufts of hair and deep pink almost lilac-colored eyes sparkling. As I leaned over Rhaenyra’s crib I was shocked to see her not only fine but wide awake. 

She giggled happily as her hand clutched a dragon tightly in her little chubby fingers grapes, I had never seen the dragon before but the crumpled diamond metallic-looking shell lay forgotten in her crib and the dragon that sat before me is brilliant pink with dazzling bronze horns, bronze bone crest, and bronze spikes, her eyes are a bright pink eyes locked on Rhaenyra. Her bronze and pink wings rested on the shoulders while 4 bright pink legs kept her standing up, while a long winding pink tail with bright bronze spikes stared back at me. She let out a happy screech her wings buffering against the air as she reared back on her back legs. 

I could only stare in wonder as I heard the loud thumping of two sets of steps, panic yells filled the air. Rhaenyra looked up at me with a wide gummy smile as her bright eyes looked up at me with love and adoration filling her eyes as she looked up at me. At that moment Vaegon walked into the room huffing and puffing as sweat rolled down his face in thick heavy streams. 

Saehrys locked confused but equally as worried as they both looked to Rhaenyra she giggled as her dragon nuzzle and nibbled on her ear as she giggled louder, I could see that both of them were filling up with relief. The sight of her alive and well help to put them both at ease, “What is the meaning of this Dany?” 

His tone questioning and confused as he leaned over our daughter’s crib slumping in real as Ghost let out a tired huff as if to say that you dare wake me from my sleep. He dropped down to his haunches and began to doze as the three of us swirled around her crib. 

“The handmaiden made it seem like there was something wrong with Rhaenyra but she so fine she hatched her dragon after all.” A warmness settled into my stomach as excitement bloomed in my chest as Saehrys gave me a warm smile as she spoke. 

“Prince Aegon had a son and he named him after himself, Princess Sansa and Viserys had more difficult labor but everyone is fine. She had twins they have the Targaryen eyes but Tully's hair. Twins, Area and Aerion I know that the name choice is a bit well short-sided on their part when it comes to your nephews and nieces but they are both fine but only one royal prince or princess has a dragon hatching in their crib.” 

That brought even more pride to my heart as I looked down to Rhaenyra she giggled like an emperor dragon is her birthright and the sight of her joy filling her eyes as she played with her baby dragon. I could sense her greatness and as Vaegon spoke I know that he could as well. “Let's get this war over I have the kingdoms of the east to lay at my daughter’s feet.” 

The love and warmth in his town told me that he would do anything for her and as I looked to see the devotion that began to fill his eyes as his shoulder saged in exhaustion but only for a moment. I knew that there was a small nagging sensation that told us both that the others wouldn't be happy to know that Rhaenyra has a dragon and their children don't. We will see what happens when they are all presented in court. 


	38. 3 Years Later

Daenerys POV  
I watched Rhaenyra her thick black curls whipping happily as she ran about the green valley giggling happily as she chased Ghost around. His thick pink tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. 

The sight of her forced my heart to grow light as the deep pink eyes of her were bright and lively. She ran around barefoot thick black mud rushed about her toes and ankles as she grinned at him. 

She had black dirt smeared across his silk dress as she grinned at Ghost, Vhagar loomed just a few feet away. He had grown massive in the past 3 years, he had a wingspan of 180 feet with a long thick coiling tail that forced the ground to shake as it hit the ground. The sight of him forces a smile to pulled at my lips. 

His neck is so long that it could coil around his body and his head was massive. His dagger black teeth gleamed in the light as his scaly black lips curled or his teeth. His body is large and muscular gleaming with black scales and his legs were rested out in front of him. 

Resting his head on his front legs I looked to see his large back legs were covered in large swooping leathery white wings that gleam in the light. I could see the black smoke rolling from his nose as he one-up one large salt jade eyes glared at me. A smile pulled at my lips as I ran my hand nearly along with my leather riding pants. Today we would be going back to the capital for the first time in three years. 

As I looked over my shoulder staring passed the Valley where I could see the last of the new royal fleet leaving. 500 war galley with trains soldiers and crew taking their first trip back and forth between the islands. Another 200 Swann ships were made as well with expert marksman on them ready to war if one is to come and with the past three years now long gone, war is coming. 

Flying overhead I could see Baleroin he grew larger as well now 3 years almost four years old he has a large expansive black shadow over the rest of the island. He had a wingspan of 80 feet cracking with the thin crimson membrane, his molten eyes burned with power as his large black body gleamed in the light. The loud crack of his wings sounded like rolling thunder he is dangerous and I knew it. 

The few times that the others did come it was the twins, they had a wingspan of 40 feet they were lean and not as muscular as they would soon become. Balerion alone eclipsed them and even if they were to stand on top of each other they still wouldn’t make that much of a difference. But that was before Rhaenyra came along even then I knew that Balerion was much larger than them. Though I had heard that the other have mounted their dragons 

Igneel is the second-largest compared to Balerion since he was a war dragon he grew just a bit faster than a Vulcan dragon. Though the thought of seeing them for anxiety to file my chest as I looked to Vaegon. 

He had a large thick black leather saddle that looked to fit a small child and I knew who it was for. Rhaenyra’s dragon was only about 2 and a few months old but as she flew overhead I could see her scales sparkling in the light. 

She had a deep pink body with thick bronze spinal plates, horns and deep pink eyes, the long sharpened spikes that ran along her tail were pink spikes that ripped up the ground. She had a wingspan of 60 feet the cracking of sharp thunder wings filled the air. The sight of her force a sense of worry to fill me. 

Rhaenyra named her Morning because when the sun rises over the horizon the sky turned a deep shade of bronze and pink mingling together. The thought forced a warm smile to form on my face as Morning dropped down onto the ground right next to Vaegon. Hate-filled the jade eyes of Vhagar as his eyes snapped open. His thick heavy lids snapped open as his teeth closed around the air that rested around Morning. 

His neck darted through the air with deadly fast accuracy, I knew that Vhagar got territorial with other dragons. Morning let out a submissive screech as her deep pink legs slammed into the ground with a thunderous clap. Her four legs are thick and muscular as she lowered herself back to the ground. 

Soft worried screeches filled the air as she looked to Rhaenyra for help as if to say that Vhagar was bullying her. Chuckled gently at the 6 years old dragon acting like a child as he glared at it pink and bronze dragon that stared back at me. Vaegon shook his head as Rheanyra ran excitedly over to her dragon. Her thick black curls rippled out of her braid as she called out to her father. 

“Daddy hurry I want to ride Morning as you and mommy do with Balerion and Vhagar” She threw her arms up in outrage as she looked ready to climb Morning. Looking over to Vaegon he let out a heavy sigh shaking his head as he looked to the dragon that rested before him. I could see the way that his body tensed as he walked over to Morning. 

I knew that he didn't like the idea of her mounting Morning when she is so young but he had saddles designed to hug her made to fit the exact dimensions of her and Morning with adjustable straps that we could keep the saddle good for 20 feet of growth. 

Though I'm sure that the others are going to be jealous when they meet their cousin. Rhaenyra is headstrong and independent, kind and joyful, would have been the new realms delight once she is brought before the court, she is the youngest dragon lord rider in all of history. 

The sight of her forced a sad smile to pull at his lips as he began to tug at the thick leather saddle, ducking under her under the belly and then her back until a thick saddle that clutched tight to the small thin waist of its user. The sight of the saddle force a smile on my lips as I looked at her I could see the way that her eyes brightened at the thought of riding her dragon. 

I knew that at any moment she would climb the bronze wings of Morning but the moment that her father saw the dangerous twinkle in her eyes he spoke in a cold tone. “Don't even think about it young lady you are going to take a bath and clean yourself before we leave, Dany?” He looked over to me with pleading gray eyes as if to say you better help me she has your stubbornness. 

I laughed gently as I walked over to my daughter my own boots ran against the slick morning dew-covered grass. I gently pulled on my other shoulder, her high cheekbones, and aquiline nose.

She had the beauty of old valyria and the stubbornness of the north. A gentle smile pulled at my face as I held my right hand out to her gently tugging at my own. I could see the impatience that burned in her creamy skin as she slammed her foot into the ground. 

“Hurry up momma I want to ride morning by myself this time” Vaegon chuckled as she began to run away dragging me along with her the power of her little hand curled around my own. She yanked down hard her thick curls whipping in the air as I laughed gently shaking my head sadly as she rushed forward through the ground. 

Dragons lined the wall of thick black stone that drank in the light as we walked past two large dragons who mouth opened to allow us into the training yard. Making our way to the stone drum tower I could see septa waiting for us. Sadly Vaegon was always at odds with the septa and as a result of his faith in the old gods and the 14 flames.

The only problem with that is that because of this Rhaenyra does the same blowing off her lesson of the seven-pointed stars she only knows the names of the gods and sometimes she forgets even their names. 

The thought forced a sad smile to form my face though I suppose that doesn't matter once this war is over we will be in a place where the faith of the seven has no power. The thought forced excitement to bubble in my chest, the Valyrian colony had turned it a city.

From the reports that have been sent to Vaegon. All three ports are alive and bustling, any eggs that were found were brought back to the hatchery which resides at the royal palace ground which is being renovated as we speak. 

Merchants square and night garden were pt up, the fields, storehouses, and farms house have been built just on the outskirts of the city. Most of the city that didn’t need magic was built it was only the topless towers, temples, and major city buildings and manse which are made out of the same magical black stone that needs to be built. 

“Momma pay attention!!” The commanding tone of Rhaenyra force a burst of laughter to leave my lips but she was right where I stopped in her room thick white steam billowing from a bronze bathtub, the pristine white water stared back at me. Rhaenyra yanking her hand impatiently ripping off her tattered dressed before dropping happily into the bathtub with a loud splash. 

The heavy clunk of her bottom slapping against the bottom of the bronze tub forced a smile to leave my lips as I dropped to my knees beside her tube. I began to eagerly scrub my little monster until her skin until it shone bright pink.

The heat of the water bath my skin in warmth as a loving smile pulled at my lips, I pulled my hands from her bright pink skin. I shifted my hand to her black curls matted with dirt. I scrubbed her scalp until it gleamed like liquid tar.

She hummed with excitement, not a care in the world as her deep pink eyes gleamed with excitement as she all but buzzed in her tub. After she was bright and cleaned she launched herself out of the tub not waiting for a single moment. 

I could only smile at her as I started to pull out her clothes for the day. A shimmering red dress that gleamed in the light with long sleeves was the end of the slaves were made of golden lace. The dress stopped at her thighs and I pulled out golden studded strappy sandal. 

As she got the dress I let my hand run through her smooth slick black curls that shine in the light, with the quick nimble finger I pulled her hair into a three-strand braid. 

A sharp knock at the door forces me to look up to see Vae waiting for us a warm smile on his face as he looked to our daughter. She looked to be floating over the ground as pink flames of excitement flickers on her face. 

Much like her father she developed flame magic so did I but I wasn't as well turned as Vaegon he seemed natural when it came to all things magic, leading, and dragons. But at this moment as he lands against the door frame love and purpose filling his gray eyes as a gentle smile pulled at his lips. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter as the warmth of his stare as he grinned gently at me. 

But he looked distracted his gentle and loving words to our daughter Rhaenrya, “Are you ready to meet your cousins, aunts, and uncles.” Taking in a deep breath I looked to Rhaenyra the excitement that burned in her eyes told me everything that we needed to know. “I just want to ride Morning come on”

Her eyes sparkled with love and her voice grew more high pitched with excitement as impatience as she gave me a cold-hearted stare as it to say let's go. Chuckling gently I couldn't help but feel a sense of worry running over me I hope there are no problems we needed to be focused on the dragonlords to the east.  
Rhaegar POV 

I sat in the Iron Throne as three children ran about while Daemon sat in my lap, looking at the large dragon skulls that lined the hall. Balerion the black dread the largest of all of them was so wide that the twins Aerion and Aeara were climbing the skull while little Aegon climbed Vhagar’s skull. It was hard to believe that they were here. 

Aeara has fiery red hair and deep violet eyes the color of wine, she has pale skin of her mother and the looks of a Targaryen. While her twin brother Aerion had deep fiery red hair and light lilac eyes and the looks of the River Lands about him. Both were giggling with excitement as Egg grinned at them. 

The large throne room doors flung open and Rhaenys walked into with Aegon on her arms were both grinning happily. Both were hand in hand, Rhaenys had a sheer blue gown that stopped at her upper thigh with thick black boots that told me that she must have just come back from a ride on Meraxes. Her deep mocha skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as she grinned gently at her son. 

Aegon wore a sky blue doublet with a deep sapphire blue trim with matching pants and thick black boots. The sly grin that pulled at his lips told me that he was excited as he spoke in hurried tone.

“The new fleet is flying across the water they should be here within a day or so from the look of it 700 new ships are coming our way. Look like Vaegon did his part and Saehrys is on her way with her report about Harrnehal and Summerhall is up and running.” 

His voice sounded so warm and brimming with joy as he looked over from me with light sparkling violet eyes to his son. Little Egg has gentle purple eyes that always seem to be sparkling when the light hits them. His silver curls clipped short so that they didn't go passed his shoulders. The sight of my grandchildren, children, and niece and nephew made me wish for Aegon and Dany. 

They hadn't spoken to any of us since they left, sighing heavily I nodded my head as I looked to see Lyanna walked in with a babe no older than 2 in her arms. A babe with molten gold-colored hair and deep purple eyes that looked like two swirling pits of wine. She giggled happily as she yanked at her mother’s hair. A small smile pulled at my lips as I looked at my sweet little Naerys.

The sight of her forced my heart to warm as I looked at the next line of dragonlords, the sight of them force a sense of pride to watch over me like a never-ending wave. My heart pounded happily when three loud echoing screeches filled the air, I felt a wave of relief running over me Vaegon is here. 

The kid's eyes lit up I knew that each of them wanted to a dragon of their own, Demon all but launched himself from my lap as he rushed out of the room with his cousins and nephews. The sight of excitement that rolled over each of us forces a wide grin pulled at my lips as for a moment I let myself hope that our family would be whole. But the third screech didn't sound like Solar, it was raspier then husky. 

As I rushed out of the throne room with Lyanna walking steadily behind me as I looked at the sky as the bright golden light bathed me in an everlasting glow that warned me. I thought that I might be seeing things because I didn't see one dragon but 3 and each of them had a shadow that could swallow a city. 

Vhagar’s shadow fell over me as the kids oohed and awed at the large black and white beast. His wings span had to at least 180 feet. 

His large leathery wings stirred up the air that swirled around us threatening to fling me backward as his large silt jade eyes stared down at each of us. Vaegon was on his back his gray eyes sparkling in the light. 

Flying to his right is Balerion, his wings were 80 feet wide 2 times the size of Ragnarok. His body is thick and imposing as he glared down at us with molten red eyes. The sight of the beast along is more than a little shocking. Vaegon wasn't kidding when he said that the Emperor's dragon grew fast. 

But the most shocking thing had to be the pink and bronze dragon that loomed to the left of them. The beast had to be at last 60 feet wide larger than any of or dragons even Aegon’s war dragon. But the dragon could have been older than 2 maybe a little bit over that. But the most shocking thing wasn't the fact that the dragon who was younger than my own, or that it is larger.

It was the fact that this beast had 4 legs making it an emperor dragon, but even that wasn’t as shocking as the little girl who is no older than my Daemon riding in a leather saddle that hugged her tightly. 

A thick metallic bar sat in the beast mouth with two long leather reins that could be yanked either side of it. The reins rested in the hand of said little girls, my guess to control which direction that she wanted the dragon to go. The little girl had thick black curls that dripped down her back in a braid as her deep pink eyes borderline light lilac stared back at me. 

She had a wide grin on her face as Aegon and Rhaenys let out shocked grumbles like they couldn't believe their eyes. I looked down to see little Egg he looked to be pouting as he glared at his cousin. The twins looked up at the sky with wide eyes as they much like their cousin Egg looked on with jealousy. Daemon clung to my leg as he looked up with awe in his eyes I could tell that all of them could barely understand what we are seeing. 

The pink and bronze dragon flew over the head in a predatory circle as her coiling neck dropped down to the city let out a furious roar that was mimicked by the dragons that rested in the new fighting pits. It was as if they could sense the new dragon approaching.

I could see Aurona and Viserra flying from the horizon in the past 3 years she had been more willful than ever. I watched her grip tighter to the purple spikes of her dragon, as confusion came splashing across his face. She turned her dragon around to get a better look at the dragon before her. She had an armored dragon the thick armor of her wings stared back at me as they clapped against the ground.  
Aurona let out a roar as the pink and bronze dragon let out a roar of her own the loud booming thunderous sound shook the ground challenging her own. Vaegon is the first to land as the mighty crack of Vhagar’s wings, I watched as he hovered just off of the ground at that moment bright blue flames sparked form Wagons feet allowing him to fly the rest of the distance to the ground. Vhagar was much too large for him to safely land, he is the size of a third of the city. 

The sight of the beast made me think twice about any doubt that I might have had that we might not win this war, with a dragon-like that so huge and dangerous I doubt that we would have any problems. I looked over to Lyanna her eyes were wide and filled to the brim with doubt while our daughter no longer giggled instead she stared wide-eyed at the dragons that loomed overhead.

As Vaegon dropped to the ground he had a warm gentle smile on his face as he made his way over to his mother he looked light on his feet though I could see the worry that shone in his eyes as he looked back up to the sky where the daughter was flying overhead. 

“Hello, mother this must be the newest addition to the family” His tone warm and loving as he looked over to me pulling me into a one-armed hug as he grinned gently. “Hello father is been a while I'm sure that we have a lot to talk about” 

The warmth in his tone had an edge to it that force a warm smile to pull at my own lips as a softness force his gray eyes to shine warmly in the light. Grinning gently at me before turning back to look at the sky where Dany landed next. She looked a little breathless as Balerion just barely managed to fit in the training yard. The sight of them forces a sense of warmth to wash over me despite the overwhelming shock of how fast they grow it was nice to have my children and siblings all back here. 

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Viserys making his way over to us his bright pale eyes shined the light as he looked over to the large pink and bronze dragon that flew in the sky. I knew that he didn't like the fact that Aegon and Vaegon both had eggs for their children but he did not and he had two of them. 

But I have two children and you don't see me acting like I'm the one that was wrong they need to get over it once the war is over and time passes I'm sure that one of the dragons will lay a clutch until then they need to calm down. 

An annoyed sneer threatened to pull at my lips as I looked to the pink and bronze dragon. Just as Balerion dropped Dany off I watched her jump off gracefully from the massive form of her dragon. 

The sight of her forced a smile to pull at my lip as he walked over to my fear in her eyes as she thought about her daughter all alone in the sky. Though her lips would trick into a worried smile I could see the love that pooled in her eyes as she looked over at Lyanna to the sweet babe that rested in her arms. A gentle smile pulled at my own lips as I looked to the last of the Targaryens still in the air. 

I watched the massive pink and bronze dragon began to descend from the sky though I could tell that the little girl on top of the dragon back was least then happy to be on land. The sight of her force a slight smile on my face, it would seem that the new generation of dragon riders already had a dragon to ride. A small smile pulled at my lips as I glared up at the little girl who looks to be having a fit that she had to come down. 

But the little girl that grinned happily at her parent as a look of pride burned in her eyes as the large 60 wing beast launched off into the morning light. The sight of them both seeing her with love and pride, but I could hear the excitement whisper filled the air. “Momma, daddy looked I road Morning all the way from the island here.”

A smile broke out on her face as a pride looked to be filling her deep pink eye color that is rare even for a Targaryen. She had the thick black curls of the Starks she is breathtaking just like the Rhaenyra that came before her. The sight of her forced a smile on my face as I took in a heavy breath before finally, Vaegon left my side to go by her. “Everyone this is Rhaenyra and her dragon Morning.” 

Even as he said the name the pink enlarged head and deep bronze horns that glistened in the light let out a brilliant roar as if to say that she knew her own name. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the little girl that was tugging at the straps that kept her locked into a leather saddle. As she finally got out of the saddles she flung herself into her father's arms without the least bit of fear. 

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she grinned at me and waved her hand at me. “Hi, grandpa, grandma, where are my name day gifts you didn’t send any.” She pouted as Vaegon let out an embarrassed groan as Dany looked away from a moment before taking a deep breath. “I'm sorry about her she has the uncanny ability if saying exactly what she thinks isn’t that right sweetheart” 

Vaegon glare coldly at Rhaenyra as she shrugged her shoulders casually as she looked over to her mother as bright pink eyes stared warily at each of us. I smiled gently at my granddaughter that hadn't met before today the others would be excited about this they have been talking about their cousin that they have never met. Viserys sent his twins back to the capital with their mother the moment that they were safe to be moved. 

He was worried that living in a tent wouldn't be the best for them or their mother so here they have been for the past three years. While little Egg and Daemon have known each other their whole lives.

Rhaenrya was the only real stranger in the family, the is what forces a warm smile to pull at her face and force my heart to warm sending tendrils of heat to run through my body. “Hi Rhaenyra” Lyanna’s tone gentle and loving as she walked over to her granddaughter that flung her arms around her father’s neck pulling him closer to her. 

“Hi” It was a one-word answer but her eyes were lit up with joy and love as she glared at her, I couldn't help but chuckle but Lyanna gave her a sweet smile as she gave Vaegon a cold glare. I knew that she wanted to go to Dragonstone but she worried about our two youngest children and refused to leave them. Now she spoke softly to our granddaughter with love in her eyes and tone. “This is your uncle Viserys, your uncle Aegon.” 

She gestured for Visery and Aegon to come forward and they did both were doing their best to hide their jealousy with a warm gentle smile as they both gave their niece a gentle kiss. Both of them gave Vaegon a gentle smile before making room for the other family. “This is your aunt Rhaenys and Sansa” 

That got a rise out Rhaenyra she smiled a wide beaming smile as she grinned happily at her aunt Rhaenys. “Your name is like mine but I have a ra after my name, you're supposed to be the first queens evers”

She smiled gently at her aunt speaking in a warm joyful voice, her deep pink eyes shone in the light. Rhaenys chuckled gently as she gave her niece a warm loving smile pulled at her plump pink lips. “Yes, that's a right little one. Do you want to meet your cousins?” 

Even as she said that I could see the way that her face twisted into a frown. A cold sneer pulled at her lips as she shook her head no vehemently. 

“No daddy says that we are going home to Valyria in a little bit so there is no point.” Her tone so carefree and casual that I could barely find any fault with her words, but that doesn't mean that I agree with that assessment. 

Sansa frowned angrily at Vaegon doing her best to chid him but the dragon Morning snarled behind her. Forcing Rhaenyra to giggle as she tried to get out of her father’s arm like any other impatient 3 years old, with a dragon. Dany moved over to pull Rhaenyra from his arm and spoke to her lowly in high valyrian. 

What was said between the two of them I couldn't hear but when they were done with their little argument I could see the way that your eyes watched the children that were resting just behind us. 

Though I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't think much of them as she spoke in a warm tone. “Hi, my name is Rhaenrya this is Morning where are your dragons?” I know that she didn't mean anything by it but I could see Aegon and Viserys blanching away at her statement. 

Rhaenys smiled gently as she spoke in a warm caring tone as her abrasive nature fell away leaving only warm smile as she looked to Rhaenrya seemed to have. “This is my son Aegon, and your uncle Daemon, and your cousin Area and Aurion. They don't have dragons just yet” Her tone was gentle and kind as Rhaenyra smiled warmly at them but when she spoke her town wasn't as kind and cordial. 

“But if you are Targaryen you should have dragons, daddy says that you can't be a dragon lord without a dragon.” Sighing heavily I looked over to Vaegon I could feel his own stare shrinking as he looked around the training yard doing my best to ignore their stares of the men of the yard. “Daddy says lots of stuff princess that doesn't mean that you have to tell other people.” 

With a sad shake of his head, Vaegon turned his attention to me and smiled weakly as if he was going to his best to disarm the situation that his father created. “Don't you think that we should talk about the coming war?” 

Even as he spoke I could tell that he was almost looking for a reason not to talk about his daughter's careless words. I smiled warmly as she grinned happily at me as I nodded my head he wasn't wrong they Balaerys family would be here at any moment. 

Rhaenys POV 

I watched the children run off and play, Rhaenyra need a little bit more convincing than the other, she wanted the mounting Morning for a few more rides but her father wouldn’t let her. Vaegon seemed dotting but strict a good combination of both and as he talked with Rhaenyra, Dany turned her sight on me. 

“If you don't mind me asking and don't take this the wrong way but why doesn't Egg have a dragon. I mean Vae taught us all how to hatch them away from dragonstone some blood and a little brazier and you are good to go.” 

Her tone was in no way demeaning and the glint in her eyes told me that she meant this was a caring way and not my daughter has a dragon and your son doesn't kind of way. The thought forced a weak smile to pull at my lips. As it stands now the twins are going to marry one another, Daemon will marry our youngest sister. Which mean that most likely Aegon and Rheanyra will be the one that got married. It wouldn't hurt to have an emperor dragon belong to the royal family one of these days. 

“We didn’t think that it would be best with the war coming along I don't want someone coming on the royal capital and stealing away our son’s dragon. We thought the better of it though now it would seem that it wasn’t the best choice. Rhaenyra words were harsh and I'm sure that she doesn't fully understand them but she is right a dragon lord without a dragon is no dragon lord at all. The princess of Valyria had a dragon but the prince of the seven kingdoms does not. Since our children are going to be married one day it wouldn't matter to me either way but you know how competitive Aegon is.” 

I said it so casually but there was something about the way that Dany’s scrunched up her face that I knew that there was something wrong. “Is my son not good enough for an emperor dragon-riding daughter?” I knew that my tone sounds bitter and cold as she looked up at me shocked and doubt filling her eyes as she notices what I was implying. 

“No not at all, it's just that Rhaenrya is going to be heir to the Targaryen empire in Valyria not the queen of the seven kingdoms I'm sorry to say but my daughter will marry into the Belaerys line once Saehrys has a child. To consolidate the power and mend the broken bridge that this war is going to cause.”

Even as she said the words I knew that it was a rational way of thinking but I couldn't help but think that this is some kind of slight towards my son. I was hoping that we could once meld the eastern empire that is budding and the western empire but something about it didn't seem right. 

Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Dany she looked stiff as we made it down the long winding tan hallway. The heat swirled around me as the less rational part of my brain took this as a slight towards my son. “You want to reward a traitor family with a royal princess” The coldness of my tone startled even me as Dany looked to be taken back, I could tell that she was shocked as she grinned gently at me. 

Her stride grew longer and faster pace as she did her best to get away from me instead she spoke avidly with my father, I knew that she was doing her best to get away from me. With a heavy sigh, I walked in silence for a long while as until heat washed over me as I made my way into the small council room.

Father collapsed into his seat at the head of the table, his silver hair slicked down of his long coiling braid as his shimmering silver hair gleamed like molten silver. The sight of him helped to put my lips at ease as I sat down to his right I looked over the Aegon to see him sitting at my left the sight of his help to put my boiling temp at ease. Vaegon walked in stiff as he glared at me, a soft apologetic smile pulled at his lips. 

His hands gripped tightly against the top of his wife’s chair taking in a deep breath he spoke in a soft apologetic tone that shocked me. “I want to apologize for not just for the callous words of my very opinionated daughter but for my own actions.” 

“I know that we went to Dragonstone and didn't come back and I have to admit that a part of me was bitter. I wanted to be sent to Harrenhal but I understand your choice and I'm sorry for questioning it.” 

“That being said 700 ships with well-trained men from the crownlands and even the surrounding lands. We have also fortified the ports using the knowledge that I gained from my trip to Valyria and with the help of Sam and a little magic I had a thick black Valyrian wall place around the bay of a military port on the eastern side of the island.”

“That is where the ships rest in that bay with the wall port, and a second wall has also been built around the fishing village that rested below the castle. A secondary wall was put up around the main keep. We have also started to settle other parts of the island along the coast, they have been evenly spaced along all the coast so that they can't sneak up on us that is pretty much the report of all the work that we have done at Dragonstone.” 

His tone is reporting and informative as he looked to each of us his eyes staring him as I turned away my brother to see Lyanna and mother walking in the room staring intently at the table not saying a word. Instead, I turned my attention to Viserys who walked into the room as he smiles gently at me before turning his cold gaze to Vaegon.

“I have a question: what about dragon eggs have you found any more, have your people brought over any more for the other royal for the Targaryen household. Since you are supposedly keeping the dragons that are being used to kill us the least you can do is give us eggs.” 

I shudder at the killer look that formed in Vaegon’s eyes as he glared coldly at him as he took in a heavy breath as he glared coldly at him. “I fought for Valyria, I burned ships I listened to the screams of dying men, I force the Dothraki to bow before me, I forced Volantis to bow before me, I'm going to conquer the east and to think that you have some kind of right to demand one egg of me. That's not my problem and it isn't my duty, any eggs that Vhagar hatches will go to my children, any eggs that are in Valyria belong to the Targaryen empire and any dragon lords that pledge their undying loyalty to my family, not you. You want eggs to go to dragonstone and looked for them yourself!” 

I could feel the power filling his voice as cobalt flames began to flicker against his shoulders, I could see the way that Visery slinked away like this is the last thing that he wanted to deal with. The sight of him forces a shudder down my spine as Aegon took that time to break away from the drama. 

“There have been military outpost and fortified campus placed along the king's road and any variable point of each kingdom. The Scorpions have been mounted on all the major walls of major cities the fleet and military have been armored and prepared. The best and most loyal of men were given Valyrian steel from the stores that Vaegon brought back for us. We are as ready as we'll ever be all we are waiting for is Saehrys to come and give us her report then we will be all set.” 

His tone is cold and commanding as he spoke as if to get the attention away from the problems that are being faced by. I could hear the loud slapping of boots filling my ears as I looked over the Dany she didn't seem to know what this was about. But Viserys fixed his lips to speak about his own report of summerhall when the doors slammed open.

As I turned back I could see a panicked Jon he had been huffing and puffing as he looked to Rhaegar. Sweat dripped down his face as his thick red locks dripped with sweat as his crazed eyes locked on Aegon and I. “There have been ships spotted off the coast of the Reach, Dorne, and Harrenhal.” 

My heart stopped as I looked to Aegon and father in a panic if there are ship spotted at Harrenhal is that why Seahrys wasn't here before I could think I jumped to my feet. My chair flung backward with such force that it slammed against the wall with a heavy thundering sound. 

The sight of Aegon, his eyes wide with worried and crazed hate. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was that there was no way that we would leave our family's home to burn not a chance in hell. 

“The sails they were pure gold glittering with two dragons in mid-flight” Even as he spoke I could see the gears in my father's eyes turning as he looked to me with cool calculating eyes he shook his head like he knew that we couldn't reach all of them. We need the Reach, for their food, Harrenhal if taken could give them a stronghold in the heart of the Riverlands and once Harrenhal falls the rest of the Riverlands is soon to follow and Dorne they were sending a clear message to the future Queen and King of the seven kingdoms. 

“That the standards of the Baelaerys family I'm going to Harrenhal if Saehrys dies and if they take her dragon we are doomed to hell I'll go by myself.” Vaegon booming voice forced us to shudder as he started to make his way out of the room I could tell that he was getting ready to pull his armor on. 

Aegon as impatient as ever spoke in a quick tone. “I'm going to Dorne, Rhaenys stay here with Egg” I laughed a cold biter laugh as I glared at him with hate and outrage in my eyes. “I'm going with you, Dorne is as much my home as it is yours.”

I could see the apprehension in his eyes but I knew that there was nothing that was going to stop me. I will destroy Belaerys family I'll be damned if any relative will be married to a very family that is going to destroy my home, I will make sure of it.


	39. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just some background, Typhon is from Greek Mythology he was known as the father of all monster I thought the name suited the dragon that plans to bring death and destruction to the seven kingdoms. Anyway here is the newest chapter

Seara POV 

A never-ending wave of hatred has rolled over me since the day that I found my son's body I never thought that he would be the one left behind, I never thought that he would be the one dead from the war. It was never my dream to take the kingdoms with my husband alone. I have always dreamed that my son and daughter were at my side and integrated I'm here wishing that they hadn't left how do I deal with that. 

I looked to the coast the thick golden coast stared back at me as the thick blue waves churned and shook the boats that sat below me. While my husband the thick might cracks of Typhon filled my ears. While the sound of Aqua’s wings were soft and gentle like a wind caressing your face the sound of Typhon’s wings were there and loud booming an all-consuming. 

“I'll take a portion of our fleet to Dorne you will take a portion to Harrenhal have them set out on a boned and have 20,000 men on land and another 10,000 on war galleys. Another smaller portion will go to reach. No more than 20,000 with the Lannisters are moving across the sea even as we speak they are going to dock just outside of the OldTown. They along with the forces led by Jaime will take Old Town and HighGarden. Tywin will escape on a ship heading out to the west and we will take three major strongholds in a matter of weeks. If we can't do that then at the very least we will reduce the amount of power that they have by reducing the stronghold and noble families to ash. We will force Seahrys to come home and we will honor our part of the deal don't worry our family will be whole and our vengeance will be fulfilled.” 

His voice is so sure so strong like he could see into the future and he just knew that we would be the victors. The sight of him imbued with strength his golden armor glitter in the light as his silver hair radiate and his violet eyes are luminous in the light. He looked valant and kind in that armor but I knew that he was going to dedicate his life to us winning. 

I gave him a firm nod and looked down on the ships where I could see red and gold armor and a helm in the shape of a lion mid roar. The sight of him forced a sense of unease to wash over me.

The Lannisters were not the kind of allies that you could trust but right now they were the only kingdoms that sided with us and we would have to take it. The only real reason that we agreed to marry our daughter to her son is that we need allies and we needed gold. We were just a few miles off of the coast and the ships were already veering in three directions. 

I had to make sure that this man could be trusted or we would all be going down all it would take is for one wrong move and there would be an army waiting to kill us. I took in a heavy breath my mind race and my heart thumped with doubt but I knew what we had no choice. We started this war and we are going and finish it, I will not let my son's death be in vain. “We will meet up at Casterly Rock and from there we will plan out the next move.” 

The way that his eyes glimmer at he looked to me I felt a power rush over me as I nodded my head firmly Aqua screech just below me saying goodbye to Typhoon before peeling off. Her glimmering white scales shined in the light as the right flank of the ships began to veer off towards Harrenhal.

We would land just outside of the keep and while I rained fire from above in the chaos they would attack all the gate and breakthrough we would not lose. From what Tywin has told us, Saehrys is the only dragon rider guarding Harrenhal it should be easy to get to the keep. 

After that, I will force her to see a reason to see that we are the family that will bring back Valyria to its former glory not the foolish Targaryen prince that slaughter her brother I would make sure of it. 

Hate burned within me as the water began to rush by, my hear thunder and my mind and body aches for one thing vengeance. It gnawed at my mind and my heart forcing bile to fill my mouth as I struggled to keep my mind focused. 

I would unleash a barrage of flames and death the likes of which they have never seen. I would make them regret all that they have done to my family and by the time that I'm done with them, there won't even be ash left behind. 

Saehrys POV 

The bright green lands and rolling hills of Harrenhal stare back at me, the once burning wailing tower that looks like a melted candle now remodel. A tower with a spear point roof stared back at me as the wind blew warm and gentle but heavy and moist. 

The large mighty tower stared back at me as I sat on Solar’s back, after 5 years she grew to 60 feet with wide cracking wings that always emanated light. The once small blade tip of her tail now took up half of her tail. 

The loud boom of her wings no longer echo in my ears as I looked to the ground as her claws shook in the air. Razor-sharp black claws beamed in the light as the blade-like claws stared back at me as I smiled gently at her I ran a smooth hand over her neck as I took one last look at the mighty Harrenhal that I had a hand in rebuilding. With my levitation magic I was able to lift up large rocked and massive towers into place I wonder if that is how they built Valyria. 

The Wailing Tower is one of the towers of Harrenhal. It receives its name from the wailing noise that emanates from it when the wind blows from the north. But now these cracks that were once fissure permanently stuck in the rock were now gone, the only proof that dragons ever destroyed this land was the soft whisper between the men when they were building the fortified castle. 

The ground floor of the Wailing Tower is storerooms and granaries, now filled to the brim with food, the farmers that tend the surrounding green hills worked for 3 years straight. The lush rolling green land filled me with the hope that one day we would be back in Valyria and I could gaze along the wide expansive hills. All five towers and the gates were remodeled, I could feel a sense of accomplishing running over me as I yanked on the back of Solar’s spikes. 

The burning hot flesh of her sizzled against my skin as I gripped tightly to two yellow spikes in the middle of her shoulder blades. As I began to pull away from the castle I could see the way that they were glaring at the horizon. 

Something tugging at me told me that now was not the time to leave an I didn't understand why until I notice past the jaded black rocks down into the deep blue water stared back at me. Glittering golden sails with two dragons in mid-flight and I knew that it was my parents. 

The thought of facing them after so long, killing them forced my heart to turn cold as my body turns numb. But I began to dive yanking hard and leaning into Solar’s back, a resounding mighty crack filled my ears as her arms flapped eagerly. 

The air rushed in my ears whipping up my hair in a frenzy as the ocean got closer. I could see the way that the water churned, though as I looked to the water I could see the way that the water currents move. 

Rippled erupted on the surface and the wind blew fiercely so for a moment I thought that something might be making an appearance. But as I look at the ships, I could see the terror that filled their eyes as I noticed the people on the ship.

The golden company, I could see the panic-filled their eyes as they looked to the sea and then back to the captains of their ships. A shiver ran down my spine, I knew that this wasn't all of the golden company only a small portion of them. 

Panic thumped in my heart as I looked to the ships there was no time for them to try and launch an assault on us. I moved quickly gripping tighter to her spikes as I looked to the main flagship and finally spoke in a cold commanding tone that force Solar into action. “Dracarys” My words lift my lips faster than I could think. Only my thoughts fell to Vaegon being in trouble, Dany being in trouble, sweet little Rhaenyra I belonged at their side and I would do my duty. 

As fast as I said the words I watched the bright yellow flames dancing along with the air, they sparked and clapped as I watched the daring flames bath the ships in front of me. I watched the men scream as their flesh melted off of their bones. The thick mighty roar of Solar filled my ears as she flanked right as diligent yellow eyes studied the ships. 

Her eyes are filled with rage as with flapping cracks of her wings filled my ears, as she darted into the air. The churning waves stared back at me as I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay. 

Golden sails stared back at me, taking one look at them the loud roars and panic screeches filled the air. Boots slapped against the deck desperately trying to drown out the sound of cracking dragon wings.

Pulling back hard on Solar’s scales she floated in mid-air I could feel her fire soaking in her chest, welling as power filled her chest. Her skin heated up as the roaring wind filled my ears as I watched thick heavy streams of yellow flames darting through the air. While black smoke rises high into the air blocking out the bright azure blue sky. 

Panicking the trumping blaring sound of elephants filled my ears as I looked over my shoulder to use a smaller continent making their way across the land. Inching forward to the wall but staying just out of reach from the archer's towers. 10,000 men all of them mounted and ready for a fight their eyes gleaming with blood lust as their horses neighed soft and gentle. 

Not loud paints or neighs that force the to rear back in panic they usually did when they weren't accustomed to dragons. The sight of their calmness forced shudders to come rushing down my spine, as I looked back to the ships. 

Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood filled my nose as a sharp pungent smell of burning flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out. Solar let out a fierce roar as the yellow flames dance in the sky touching the ships as they got close to the jagged black rocks that rested just below the castle.

Sharp creaks and groans filled the air as the ships began to collapse, being swallowed by yellow flames as screeches filled the air. I watched the yellow flames dancing along the surface as all hell broke loose. The water erupted upwards like a geyser shooting up from the murky depths. My heart pervaded with panic as my hand gripped just a bit tighter as I watched my mother appear from the depths of the bay. With a beast that had a wingspan of 60 feet and glittering white scales stared back at me. 

Dangerous silver eyes locked on me as hate began to fill her stare I knew that we were not able to say that we were all in for it. Yanking back hard on Solar’s scales she began to ascend as the wind whipped at my body. Her blade tail whipped and darted out into the air, ripping away the air that loomed below me. 

I could see gray eyes locked on me as her large head exploded from the murky depth snapping around the patch of the air we had just escaped from. The one on her back how was the one that I fear not the beast.

My mother once short pixie cut hair now shaggy and reaching her shoulder thick and heavy sitting on her back. There was a cold dangerous look in her eyes as she stared at me water droplets falling from her eyelashes as she glared hatefully at me. 

The rage that has once burned in her eyes was no overshadowed by the madness and venom that pool in her words as she spoke. “How could you side with them, they would have killed us like they did your brother.” 

Her tone manic and her lips curled over her teeth revealing the gleaming white teeth that I'm sure would happily rip the very flesh from my body. The thought terrified me as I felt whatever pity that I might have had for my mother was gone. 

“Vaegon was defending himself was he supposed to let Aurion kill him, mother please you have no chance of winning I would rather not kill you but I will if that is what it takes.” I didn't think that my voice carried along with the air as Solar banked and weaved as my mother's eyes turned cold and needy.

I knew that she was supposed to bring me back alive I could tell it in the way that she acted reserved I knew that if she truly wanted to fight me, then she would have. She could have blasted with flames or water while she hid in the leaden depths but she didn’t so that means that they needed me for something. But what? 

Saera POV 

The coolness of the water swirled around me as I felt my breath choking my lungs as my mind pounded loudly as I looked around the swirling black water. The current brushed against me and in the water, I couldn't hear a thing.

I could only feel the muscles of Aqua, her glittering white scales were the only light that filled the watery depths. Though I couldn't hear what was going on the luminous scales shone in the dark water revealing the fight that loomed overhead. 

I could see think dazzling yellow flames sparking to light just above the surface, the bows of ships stared back at me as the wood began to splinter. Thunderous and cracking the ships splinted and I watched men began to fall into the watery depth to their deaths. Aqua darted her neck out making a meal of the men that fell to their deaths. Crimson erupted into the water as Aqua’s wings were tucked at her back. 

I could see her tail whipping at the water currents propelling her forward as her webbed feet paddle us forward with amazing speed. Her body streamlined and quick arching through the water ripping apart any poor soul that was forced to sink to their watery grave. I could feel my heart pounding in my mind as I barely managed to keep the water from my lungs. 

The red woman told me that only someone with proper water magic could handle a water dragon but I wasn't going to give up my mount. Jerking hard on Aqua’s spikes I could feel her directions shifting as with a fearsome crack we darted into the air. 

The golden sunlight blinded me as I looked to the sky I could see the menacing black teeth in the shape of daggers threatening to rip apart me at any moment. A yellow dragon with a bladed tail. I knew that it had to be the beast that my daughter named Solar.

I could see the razor-sharp nails that ripped up the air around her. The sight of my daughter drove me mad she was the one that sided with the very men that killed my son and she had the nerve to stand there and defend her actions. 

Aqua picking up on my rage lurched after her but there was a small voice in the back of my mind that told me that I had to keep her alive for the deal that we stuck with the Lannisters. Bastard or no we are no oathbreaker we aren’t the Targaryens. Taking in a deep breath I tried to keep my temper in check as I spoke in a billowing tone. “How could you side with them, they would have killed us like they did your brother.”

My tone cut through the air ruthlessly as my lips curled over my teeth as madness began to consume me. It got harder and harder not to want to kill her as my blood started the get-up. The hate that filled my chest force shudders down my spine as Aqua began to chase after Solar the sight of her force shivers down my spine. I know that her dragon is dangerous with sharpened spikes and a bladed tail would make it dangerous. But my dragon has two elements she has one I would not lose. 

“Vaegon was defending himself was he supposed to let Aurion kill him, mother please you have no chance of winning I would rather not kill you but I will if that is what it takes.” The words fell easily from her lips but hate-filled my chest as I glared at her how could she say that to me of all people. 

Her brother was warm and kind gentle and loving just because she claimed that he had tried to rape her but that doesn’t mean that it is true. The hate that flared in my chest was more contained. 

Aqua fed off of it, I could feel the heat that radiates off her cracking wings the way that her muscles tense and relaxed under my grip told me that she wouldn't be held back any longer either. Hate-filled us both as I felt her fire building in her chest as I chased after her cracking wings filling the air like booming thunder. Solar ascend higher and higher into the air and the sea was nothing more than a speck. 

Bright white flames darted through the air like a powerful cannon shooting through the air as dazzling yellow flames met my own. The sight of her on a radiant dragon drove me mad. She acted like she was the hero, I hadn't seen her in the 6 years I thought that maybe I would be happy to see her that there would be a flood of joy and love. But only the need to kill her filled me and I would no longer shove that burning need. I was going to kill her. 

A murderous shriek left my lips as I flew through the air, slicing through the air as white fought against yellow flames bathing me in sparkling yellow flames. I flinched away doing my best to hide behind the gleaming white scales hoping they would protect me from the heat of flames. 

I urged Aqua to switch to her water breath I didn't say the word but the order flew over our bond and I could feel the warmth in her chest building only this time bright white water rushed out of her maw. 

Glittering flames turned to rush water, I could see the way that fears filled the eyes of Saehrys as he yanked hard on the left watching them both dart left. I could see the way that white water bathed yellow flames till there was nothing but white steam left. Swirling around us blasting away any visibility. 

The panic roar filled my ears, the slapping of boots faded away as I looked to the white steam that swirled around me. I couldn't see anything but I knew that Aqua could, she continued to bathe the dragons with burning hot water. I could hear the panic screeches of Solar as she tried to move out of the blast radius. 

I could see Solar letting out a panic screech as she dodged only to be pelted with rushing water in her wings. She spiraled downwards slamming hard into the surface of the bay, I took one last look at my daughter. A smug grin pulled at my lips as I took off to the ground with one single thought in my mind. To take the castle. 

“Dracarys!!” With those signal words I watched the power in Aqua change, her dazzling silver eyes burned with power as we got closer to the two gates of Harrenhal. One by north I watch the wood exploded apart splinting as the scent of bringing flesh filled my nose as white flames baked them until their skin turned black as tar. The scent of burning wood filled my ears as I looked to the golden company. 

10,000 men stormed the main gate while another 10,000 stormed the eastern gate I could see the tower of the Ghost staring back at me as I burned the thick wooden gates. Panic screeches echoed in the air I knew that many of them wouldn't be so foolish as to think that they could win. 

But they sure did try, I could see men in golden armor with golden cloaks who had to be from the city's watch on lone to Harenhall. I could see the armor of River Run gleaming in the morning light the sight of the mixed army told me that this castle isn't properly staffed.

That should make their all the easier 20,000 men and a dragon would be all that it would take to get this castle and then we would have a castle in the heartland of the River Lands. A smug smile began to pull at my lips as I began to bathe the men and women in blood. Careful of the re-built towers and castle I needed the people dead not the castle, we would need this fortress filled without men, not smoldering bricks. 

I watched as a fiery white burst of flames the shape of balls came raining down on people. As I strategically burned the men, I could hear their hysterical screams filled the air as the loaded squawk of Solar filled my ears. I turned back to see the water breaking apart quickly revealing my daughter and coldness in his eyes. 

“I'm not going down that easy now why don't you just die.” I watched her eyes lit with savage rage as she slicer her hand through the air. Power filled her eyes as I looked over to a large chunk of wood that looked to be a partial gate door, the burnt black wood greeted me as it sliced through the air. 

The sight of the flying wood force confusion to permeate through my body the wood flew through the air it looked controlled by an invisible force. I didn't have time to think about it as yellow flames bathed Aqua she let to an agitated howl and with a mighty crack of her wings, she vaulted through the air. As I climbed higher bursting out passed the smoke-laden clouds I could sense something coming. Turning to the direction of the south I could see something moving, first nothing more than a speck then it was glittering white wings cracking against the sky. 

A sense of terror washed over me as I looked to the large white leather wings that gleamed in the early morning light, the boy that rested on the back of the large black body shocked me there is no way his beast is only a year older than ours.

I watched the massive 180 wingspans staring back at me. The large massive form and muscular four legs shocked me but I didn't see web toes, or a webbed tail does that mean that there are other kinds of dragons beside the sea and fire dragons? 

Confusion and fear ate away at me as I noticed the abominate that filled his eyes force me to shudder as I watched him, his gray eyes turned a thick black oil like the color as I watched blue flames dancing along her shoulders. 

The venom that welled in his eyes forcing a shiver down my spine as his thick black curls whipped at his back. A furious roar left the massive thick black scaly mouth he has to be as big as a Terrax if not bigger don't tell me that is the prince that slaughtered my son. Fear and trepidation began to curl around my heart as I looked to the enormous dragon as the loud blowing cracks of Solars wings enclosed me. I'm trapped what do I do now? 

Rhaegar POV 

The capital was filled with perturbation as everyone rushed about with trepidation in their eyes, Dany looked to be the only one that was calm, men and women ran around in a panic, with terrified tears welling in his eyes.

I could see Vaegon off to the side with Lady Talisa she had stayed in court to keep him updated on everything that he needed to know about Valyria. She even married Rob she would be a lady of Winterfell and continued to be a point of communication between the east and west for the coming years. At the moment I have watched her pull the leather strap for a dragon Valyrian steel armor. 

A dangerous blood red with dragons curling around the armor plating of his arm and meeting at the chest where to roaring dragons battling on his chest plate. The armor discharge light as the smooth Valyrian steel armor had a light crimson hue. Though he had no helm or bottom half of his armor only to cover his chest and arms. I could see the grim and determined look that pulled at his lips. 

I could see the way that his jaw clenched tightly shut and the grim line that played at his lips stared back at me. The abhorrence that bubbled into his deep grey eyes forced a shudder down my spine I knew that he ached to get out of there. 

He is so lost in his rage as sporadic flare-ups of deep cobalt blue magic stared back at me the thought force a shudder down my spine when blood lust that began to fill him his magic sparked dangerously. I could hear Vhagar and the other dragons roaring with rage, the very walls of Red Keep. 9 dragons roaring in a chorus force a sense of power to rush over me as I looked over to Rhaenys and Aegon. 

Aegon had pulled on his own dragon scaled armor though it wasn't Valyrian steel, he did have his own valyrian steel sword that he got from Vaegon resting on his hip. His eyes were gentle though as he looked down at his son, I could see the confusion in Egg’s eyes. I could see tears in them as he looks like he is ready to cry. Rhaenys, on the other hand, had a hand resting on her own sword as her thick black curls were pulled against her neck in a thick not. 

The rage that was in her eyes didn't leave as she knelt down gently in front of her son and spoke in a gentle tone. “We have to defend your cousins at Dorne we can't leave them alone with bad men closing in on them we will be back soon Egg.” Her tone is gentle but I could see the hardness in his eyes as she looked to me. 

“No one is going anywhere! We cannot leave without a concrete plan no more suiting up in armor we must have a battle plan charging away headfirst isn’t going to help anyone.” The coldness in my tone the commanding and booming it all echoed off the air as Vaegon was the first one to look up at me as he glared coldly. 

“There is a good chance that at least one dragon is going to be at Harrenhal. Saehrys owes this family nothing I killed her brother and while he might have been a piece of shit he was still her brother. She could have let us all die but she didn't I won't let her suffer the same fate. I'm going and you can't exactly stop me.” 

The sight of him forces a twinge of hate to fill my heart he had gotten so used to calling the shots in the past 3 months. 

“We have barely seen you for more than 3 months out of the past 7 years with you this foolish for you to go off and get yourself killed.” Lyanna warm tone forces dejection to fill Lyanna’s eyes as she looked to Vaegon, our daughter clutched tightly to her chest as she glared at Vaegon but he didn't seem the least bit interested in it. 

“I'm not leaving her, Rhaenyra is good.” His tone turned gentle as he turned over to his daughter, her bright pink eyes shined the light as she looked to her father I could see the doubt that filled her eyes, outrage as a fire lit up in her.

I watched startle as I notice bright pink flames the same color as her flames shone in the light as she spoke in a cold commanding tone. “I want to go to, I can ride Moring now” She looked ready to throw a tantrum when Vaegon got down to one knee and gently smiled at her. 

The love that sparked in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to allow that but he was going to let her down easy. The warmness in her tone forces a mad grin to form on his face as he gave her a gentle kiss.

“Stay here where it is safe, protect all your cousins with Morning they need you” Those words were like magic to her. Her eyes sparkled with joy and love as her eyes shone as she believed it as she happily nodded her head and grinned madly at him she spoke in an enthusiastic voice. 

“Okay daddy, burn them all” A joyful grinned pulled at her lips as Vaegon chuckled as his heavy leather boots slapped against the floor. As he made his way out of the room he stopped over to Dany placing a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away I could see the determination that filled his eyes as he turned to look at his siblings. “Good luck in Dorne and the Reach if they take Sunspear or High Garden then we all die.” 

With a sharp nod, he started to make his way out of the throne room as I looked over the Rhaenys when she spoke it was in a militarized voice commanding and storage as she spoke in such strong voice.

“We have been preparing for this day, the outpost near Sunspear is already on the move I'm going to fly down there with Meraxes and Igneel if we sit on our hands we will lose them, it would be faster this way, I can bet that they aren’t going to bring a dragon to Dorne.” 

Her voice seemed so strong and sure like she knew that what she was saying is right and nothing or no one that is going to tell her otherwise. Aegon stood at her side a determined look formed on his face as the fire burned in his eyes as a dangerous gleam formed in his eyes. I knew that no one was going to tell him otherwise they would go off weather they had my blessing or not.

“Very well then got to the Dorne, Dany and I will go to the Reach, Viserra, Valerion, and Viserys will stay here and defend the compound and the children I don't know if this is a ploy or not but we will do our best to correct that. Lyanna start to mobilize our forces. The war has begun, so let's win this” 


	40. The War Starts In Ernest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think

Vaegon POV 

Animosity brimmed within me, stoking and bubbling in my chest like the flames of Old Valyria. The flames of Vhagar built in his own throat spreading out into his chest and warming his flesh as we took off through the sky. Darting through the air with ease as I could hear the loud bellows of two dragons the murderous howl of men. I looked down to the ground were wide verdant hills stared back at me as the sight of them force hate to fill my chest because I knew what would await me. 

Off in the distance, I could see the large looming castle that I knew to be Harrenhal only once 5 great towers that were reduced to rubble and towers that once looked like melted candles. Now were reformed to their glory, I could see the way that men rushed at the splinter wooden gate collapsed to the ground. I could hear the sharp clink of metal against metal fill in my nose as I watched flesh ripped apart eagerly by the steel that slashed at their skin. 

I could smell the scent of burning flesh that I knew had to be because of the white beast, I watched their flesh slip from their bones, I could see the way that a thick burned wooden chunk from the gate went flying through the air. I watched it dart through the air like an invisible force was pushing it forward and I knew who it was. But for a single terrifying moment, I couldn’t see the threatening yellow spiked dragon with a bladed tail whipping against the air. 

But then as a sense of relief washed over me I could see the way that Solar came barreling through the air, her wings boomed with power as I watched her cut off a shimmering white dragon. 

I could see the webbed four-legged feet with shimmering white fins rested on the elbows of the front legs. The sight of her white tail whipping back and forward I notice that instead of having spikes her tail was webbed. Dazzling white wings thin and delicate while shimmering in the light as they stared back at me. Though I knew that they existed, I never thought that I would see a sea dragon at least not this far west. She had a long coiling neck at least 30 feet long and a wingspan of 60 feet.

The women on her back and thick shaggy silver that came down to her shoulders and deep luminous violet eyes, her lips were curled into a sneer and her eyes were manic and dangerous though I could see the glimmer of fear that threatened to take over her eyes. Vhagar let out a perilous roar that could shake even the heavens. The white beast looked like she was fighting against some command in power. I could see the dismay that echoed in Saehrys eyes but I could also see the love overflowing her eyes after a moment.

I knew that she had to be glad to know that we didn't abandon her, I looked down to the ground there had to be at least 20,000 men all of them mounted on war horses. The sight of them forced hate to fill my chest all the work put into Harrenhal just for it to be taken over by some fools as if. 

I felt my hand gripping Araxx that rested on my back bloodlust filled my eyes as I looked to Saehrys mother I knew that she wanted us both to die and so I wasn’t going to think twice about killing her.

“Vhagar get me in close but try not to injure the sea dragon” The loud billowing words filled with my commanding tone, I looked over to Saehrys she nodded her head as she looked to her mother. Hate flaring in her eyes as I watched a spark of power brimming in her eyes. 

I glanced over to Araxx the gleaming white blade with a fire pattern that shines in the light, a formidable black hue stared back at me. With a deep breath, I watch the blue flames sparked to life engulfing the blade as Vhagar advanced quickly. The sight of the flames filled me with a purpose that I thought was long forgotten in the past three years. The voices of Valyria filled my mind screaming for me to kill the women on my dragon. 

Saehrys and Solar moved swiftly getting ready to attack her from behind a tension filled the air as Saera let out a panic screech as I cooked my arm back. As the white sea dragon let out her own hiss of panic as her eyes locked on the massive dragon coming her way. 

With a hard yank of her dragon spikes, I watched a madness flare in her eyes as she ran knowing that the battle was lost. I caught a glimpse of the madness and hate in her eyes as he plunged into the surrounding water before anyone could catch her. I knew that Saehrys wanted nothing more then go to after her.

“Forget her we have to get these interlopers off of our land.” My tone booming and commanding the feel of the airbrushing roughly against my skin as Saehrys snapped her head back to look at me. I could see the hate and outrage flaring in her eyes like she was about to tell me to fuck off. But after a moment she realized who she was looking at and nodded her head submissively as she spoke in a cunning knowing voice. 

With a sharp nod she spoke in a cunning tone “I'll take what remains of the ships will you take the land but be careful of the walls Vhagar fire could destroy all of it.” I nodded my head as I turned to look to the 10,000 men at the main gate that tried to get into the castle walls. I could hear the sharp crack and whizzes of arrows flying through the air as I looked to the ground. With a heavy thump, I could see men with scorpions coming at me. 

I hadn't noticed them until now but they were just beyond the reach the arches on the wall, I could see more than a few scorpions sitting on large carriages allowing them to be mobile. The nervous neighs of horses and the pawing of hooves against the ground filled my ears as I banked hard right to avoid the scorpions bolt but no matter where I go Vhagar has a massive form. 

The gurgling of the river just a few feet away filled my ears as a tension hung in the air. “Archers take your marks to kill those beasts and if their riders survive, kill them as well” I could see an older balding man on his horse the sharp thumping sound of the scorpion echoed my ears as I looked over to see the ships burning over in the river that ran along with the castle. I could see thick gray soot falling over the ships as thick yellow flames killed them all. 

My jaw locked into a resolved grim line formed on my face as I felt my heart pulsing and my blood rushing as my rage began to simmer just beneath my skin. My mind began to race as I spoke in a cold commanding tone one that echoed off of the empty air. “Dracarys”

It is only one word but it is all that needed to be said, I could feel the heat in Vhagar pooling in his throat and chest, like water building behind a dam. I could see spiraling white and black flames licking against his scaly lips but I yanked hard to the left as I heard a heavy thunk as the rattling of chains loosed scorpions bolt. 

A mighty battle roars ripped into the air as the ground shook with the furious screeches as I yanked hard to the right I knew that the scorpion would have to be the first thing that went. Snapping my head to the right my curls hit my face as I looked to the army that stood just out of reach of the Harrenhal’s weapons. 

A row of 10 times scorpion lines the edge of the battlefield threatening to pierce Vhagar’s iron scales, the razor-sharp arrowheads with barbed wire glared at me. I stared at the weapons as I tugged roughly at the spikes of Vhagar so hard that it felt like his spikes were ripping through the leathery skin of my palms. Arrax was gripped tightly in my hand as I looked to scorpions the bolts sliced through the air as I looked to the scorpions. 

“Dracarys” A sense of loathing ran over me as I learned at the overly large crossbows as an impenetrable black smoke churned around me as my tone cold and commanding. Excessive black and white spiraling as they cut through the air. The swirling flames became a massive blanket of black and white flames. Liberating the 10 scorpions and whatever blots that might have flown from the crossbow. 

Vhagar didn't stop there, his long coiling neck came darting down ripping people apart as the spiraling white and black flames bathed his lunch. Churning smoke raced in the air as flames danced against the ground and licked their skin until it turned black as night and the scent of puss bubbling up and out of their blackening skin filled my nose. 

The scent of burning mud filled my nose as I sliced downwards as Vhagar landed loudly, his four legs slamming hard into the ground. I launched from his back without fear rolling over to my right knee as I thrust my right hand out slicing through the approaching men. I thrust my left hand out watching as bright blue flames bathed at least a few 100 men in front of me. 

Screams filled the air as Vhagar’s leg slammed against the ground as he lurched tail were drenched red as I watched the thick heavy golden armor ripped apart easily as thin skin speared through it busting his throat apart as his body fell to the ground, his head stuck on Vhagar’s tail. Blood fell from the sky like rain, as shit and death bitter and pungent slammed against my sense attacking them.

Tossing my sword to my right hand I watched a heat and power washed over me like a never-ending wave. Bright cobalt flames shot from my right hand as flames dance along my feet propelling me forward. As bright blue flames shot from my hand bathing the men before me in flames my feet helped me float off the ground allowing me faster than ever before. 

Blood dripped from my blades as I sliced with ease a sense of euphoria rushed over me as Vhagar barreled behind me. His wings pressed against his back as his head darted to my right ripping apart people with ease. I could see his flames bathing his victims in flames before eating them. The scent of searing flesh filled my nose as I grinned as they fell before my death. 

His wings batter against the sky whipping up the hot flames as I rush forward slashing and hacking as a grin pulled at my lips. Saehrys came flying across the horizon, her and solar were burning the men at the eastern gate. I could hear the chorus screams of pain as large thick brown tree trunks went flying as they impaled the enemy but avoid the allies. 

Magic came alive on the battlefield as off in the distance just a few feet out of the reach of my flames or Vhagar’s long coiling neck. I could see the man with a balding scalp and a cold tired look in his eyes he glared up at me from his horse. He rode destriers with bright golden fur that spanned over all of his body with deep brown eyes. 

Destriers are tall, strong, splendid animals, often high spirited and as I watched this horse kick and scream at the top of its lungs I knew that to be torture to listen to. He charged after me and Vhagar without a single ounce of fear in his heart. A swirling wall of black and white flames stare back at me. I rushed through the flames not giving them a second thought the flames only seemed to warm me and urge me forward. 

They are normally the most valuable type of horse, being well-bred and highly trained but quite expensive but I wouldn't think that this was the best choice no matter how expensive the horse they would never get away from me and Vhagar. 

I force just a bit more flames into my feet letting the pressure and power built until I was vaulting through the air. I tossed Arrax to my right hand as flames burst in my left hand, a blue fire ball-shaped in a perfect sphere held firm in my hand. 

Power radiated in Vhagar’s body as I felt a fresh wave of hate slammed against my body as the hate-filled screeches of Vhagar filled my ears. Power flooded me as the roar of men filled my ears as I launched forward.

I pushed with all of the strength and magic in my legs, as I lurched high into the sky as I looked over to the older man. I could see the doubt and shock in his eyes, I knew that he could barely understand what he was seeing when I brought down my flaming sword slashing down in a killing arc. 

I watched the light fall from his eyes letting out a wet pop, I watched Arrax slammed back into his upper part of his skull I watched the blood burst from his skull as I stared at the thick red tongue that rested in his mouth. From his upper lip, all the way to his scalp his head fell from his body. I could even see the bottom part of his jaw and the stringing red muscle that stared back at me. 

Black smoke soared into the air as I looked over to see Harrenhal screams erupted and stopped almost in a second, the familiar screech of Vhagar filled me with ease as I dropped back onto the ground with all the grace of a king. This battle was won but that was only one of three. 

Daenerys POV 

There was an unsteady silence that whispered along with the wind as I walked to the reformed dragon pit with my brother I could sense something off about him. Even though it was not a fighting pit dragon, it still held them since it was one of the few places in this crowded city that could hold 7 young dragons. Though I knew that Vhagar himself would take up the entire pit. 

Balerion soon wouldn't be able to rest in such a place either at the moment he is but who knows how long that is going to last. “Why didn't you two ever come back to the capital were you worried about how Morning would react with other children near her rider?” His tone is bewildered and hurt, as I glanced over to him I could see the disappointment and confusion in his eyes. 

But was it so hard for him to understand that he was the one that sent us there against Vae’s wishes what would make him want to come back. Separation is best they need to get that for us there is no life for us here. Staying around them would only make it harder to say goodbye and the tension about dragons and eggs wasn't something that we needed to worry about. 

The shifting golden sand moved beneath my feet as the stench of rancid pig shit began to fill my nose I can’t say that I missed that horrible stench. “We thought that it would be best with working on the fleet and the fact that we aren't here for much longer there was no reason to extend the pain. News has come from the east peaceful talks with the other free cities that have broken down. Pentos has, of course, was the one that housed King Anearr for the past 14 years or so.

Tyrosh is already teaming up of Braavos improving their fleet while we are stuck here fighting a war to busy to pay attention to them. I'm not sure if we can stay much longer in the west with war on the horizon at least one dragon should be protecting Volantis and Valyria but we need all of our dragons here to fight. Now with us sitting here, they can strike over there.” 

The sadness and severity of my tone did nothing to ease him as I looked to the large looming dragons Balerion was snapping angrily at Ragnarok’s the jade scales shined in the light as they glared at each other. A coldness settled in the air as we glared at each other both of us didn't have a thing to say. 

As I looked up to the sky I could see Morning flying happily through the sky refusing to land on the ground, she much like Rhaenrya love to fly. Her wings were soft clap that grew louder with time. I could see Viserra on her own dragon the heavily armed purple wings cracked against the sky as her eyes locked on Morning. Valerion, on the other hand, looked to sitting on Azrael his bronze body gleamed in the light as he smiled gently at me I could see the way that his stormy gray eyes lit up. 

A cunning smile pulled at his lips as he looked ready to jump down from his large dragon, his eyes were locked on his father when he spoke. “I heard that there is an army approaching High Garden you should let me come, Azrael and I are ready to fight at a moment's notice.” The enthusiasm in his voice shook his father as his pin-straight hair rolled down his shoulder like liquid silver. 

The sight of him forces a warm smile to pull at my lip as I shook my head now and started to make my way over to Balerion. His thick black body beamed in the light, the diamonds scales stared back at me as his crimson spikes stared back at me. Running my hand on his neck I could feel his heat pooling for every inch of his body. Warmth filled his molten eyes filled me with love, his massive wings encircled me in warmth. 

“That will not happen the dragons attacking are going to be at least the size of Solar if not bigger and I will not have the palace left unprotected. Viserys, you and your sister are going to protect the others. Mornings rider your niece is barely 3 years old she will not take part in the fighting to keep an eye on her. “ 

The very mention of Rhaenrya riding into battle on Morning because someone wasn’t watching her forced terror fill me and for a moment it threatens to cripple me but I wasn’t about to lose my nerve.

I would be going off to battle every day that we are from the east is a day that our hold on Valyria and Volantis. This war needed to be over and quickly, Balerion sensing my willingness to go into battle lowered his wing and curled his neck backward. 

The sight of him forced purpose to fill my chest as the smooth sizzling red and black leather of his wing slammed against my boots as I place my hand gently on his neck. With each step that I took, Balerion would move his neck accordingly so that I wouldn't fall. It took little to know the time for me to climb up his massive form. The sight of him forces a smile to pull at my face as I threw my leg over his large expansive back as I curled my hand tightly around his spikes. 

Rhaegar looked at me a gentle smile pulling at his lips as I looked to the sky to see Igneel and Meraxes taking off with furious roar I could see Rhaenys and Aegon looking at the horizon with hate-filled their eyes. They began to make their way south to Dorne. Vhagar was long gone he walked out the throne room and used his flames in his feet and launched high into the sky long enough for Vhagar to catch him we are going to be the last ones to leave. 

Valerion gave me a warm gentle smile that said I really don't want to agree to this but he slowly began to slide down the wings of his own dragon I could see the doubt that shone in his eyes as Rhaegar let out a heavy sigh. 

As I turned over to Ragnarok I took in the sight of his 40 feet wingspan as he looked up at me. Deep warm bronze eyes shone in the light as he looks to me his long coiling neck whipped backs as his body lower to let Rhaegar climb up to him. 

I could see Blackfyre shining on his back as he looked to galant in his black armor his ruby dragon resting on his chest. His silver hair rolled down his back in a long coiling braid, a slight smile pulled at my lips I looked in the galant dragon that rested below him.

Ragnarok's green scales stared back at me as he began to flap his winged arms, he has claws and teeth that looked like black pine needles shined in the light. His jade lips curled over his teeth as he took off into the sky. His clapping wings vaulted into the air as he took off I felt the wind rushing around me as Balerion felt his legs tense as he launched himself upwards into the air with a mighty crack of his wings we are off I could only think of what is waiting for us at High Garden. 

Jaime POV 

The golden rolling hills of the Reach stared back at me, I looked to the direction of Dorne I'm sure even by now they have a hail storm of fire and death reigning down on them. The thunderous steps of the army filled my ears as I looked over to the foolish man that was supposed to have my back. Looking to Darrio the captain of the second sons he is a fool with bright blue hair and a matching blue beard but he was the man that could kill with ease. 

He stared at me from the back of his own stallion, Honor neighed and pawed at the ground as we moved into a slow trot as I glared at him the thick rolling green hills didn't seem so bright and warm. The dew that lightly covered the trampled grass stared back at me as the large imposing presence of HighGarden. First, we would take this land and then we will take Old Town. 

The thought forced an amused smile to pull at my lips including the army of the Second Sons but also the army of Qarth and Faros rested at our back while the Lannister Army gets ready to mobilize and are going to sail to Old Town where we were to meet up with them. The thought of taking the great cities of Westeros and sit my son at the head of that army forcing a devious smile to pull at my lips. 

As I looked back to the eastern army I could see strange white and black horse hybrids and their gleaming thick ebony hives that shined in the light. The sight of them forces a wave of unease to come over me. There is no way that anyone would side with an eastern army but then again when they see how massive our army is they might just change their mind and with the Lannister army behind him we will be the victor.

“Your so tense Kingslayer, killing is the sweetest thing there ever is, and we are going to win this battle, the men of HighGarden are nothing but flower-loving boys nothing else.” That wasn't the point of it taking in a deep breath I looked over to the booming walls of Highgarden. Highgarden is surrounded by three rings of white stone whose walls increase in height. Between the outer and middle walls is a famous briar labyrinth that serves to entertain as well as slow invaders.

But thanks to Varys we knew all the secret passages ways that will help us bypass all of that the very tiresome challenges and make it easier to storm the castle which should be the easiest thing about this fight. 

The oldest towers, squat and square, are from the Age of Heroes. Newer towers are tall and slender, round fortifications dating from after the Andal invasion. This means that it would be easier to get through the parts of the fort that are going to be from before the Age of Heroes.

Also within Highgarden's walls are groves, fountains, and courtyards. The sept is matched only by the Great Sept of Baelor and the Starry Sept. The castle's godswood contains three weirwoods known as the Three Singers.

The castle's structures are covered in ivy, grapes, and climbing roses which tells me that they haven't been upgrader the walls in a while. I turned fashion a stare over my own breaching techniques. 

We have scaling ladders, battering rams on wheels, wheeled siege towers covered in rawhide and various types of catapults, trebuchets, mangonels, spitfires, and scorpions. The sight of them forces a sense of purpose and power to fill me as I looked to scorpions that were on wheels ready to be adjusted at any moment just in case the King sends his army and dragons after us. 

We were almost within reaching distance of the city by the time that I finally began to start breathing. The Reach can muster 100,000 soldiers but I'm sure that not even thirds of that number rested in this stronghold. I'm sure that they have heard about the ships that were lurking on the horizon, I'm sure that even now they are doing their best to marshall their force, but by the time that they get here it will be too late. 

I snapped my head back calling out to nearest Westerman, “Get the battering ram and have the archer towers ready, the archers need to knock their arrows and be ready to lose. Break own the gate and do it quickly” I knew that would be easy to fight them on an open plane but with this wall between us they could just fire down arrows with ease. 

My yelling billowed high into the air as I looked over to see Darrio a smug smile pulled at his plump red lips as he slammed his spurs into his horse as a hunger burned in his eyes. Whipping around to the back of the column to get his men ready, I knew that this would be a crucial battle that could be the starting tempo for this war.

With silence and stealth we began to make our way over to the gate, the soft creeks of the wheels were the only thing that I could hear as the warm wind rippled through my golden hair. The sight of the walls as they grew closer seemed less imposing as the battering rams moved forward. Triangular tip wooden rams stared back at me, thick iron bands kept the battering rams attached to the wheels. 

I watched them rolling forward my heart took that moment to begin to boom in my ears as my blood gushed with excitement and my skin burst with new manic energy as I leered at the wooden gates. Thick black ion bars kept the door locked shut but as men screamed in pain while soldiers rushed to the wall I could see the valley of arrows fell from the archer's towers. The loud rumbling of wheels against the grass filled my ears as I looked to the wall. 

As archer struggled to get onto the battlements, sharp whizzes filled my ears accompanied by wet pops and a shadow ran over my men. I watched as 100’s of arrows are loosed from the towers, bathing the walls with expert shots. The very sight of them forced a sense of ease to fill me as I looked to the wall. Sharp thanks started to fill the air as I looked over to see the tribecht throwing flaming rocks thick black smoke billowed from the oiled up rocks. Thick black tar soaked the rocks as they were lit. 

The scent of bringing wood-filled me ears a sharp thunderous boom shook the area as I watched the rock slamming hard into the once pale ivory walls now turned black soot and smoke raised in the air. Men were flung from their spots as the loud booms of battering rams still filled the air. The sight of them for a slight grin to pull at my lips as I looked over to Darrio. 

I could see the way that he and his men were getting ready like they were ready for death and carnage unknown to this world, though I doubt that it will be that glorious. The horses reared backward as their eyes widened. My mouth grew dry and my tongue awkward and heavy in my mouth as my own rushing blood filled my ears. With one mighty heavy and a shake thunking sound, I watched the wooden gates collapsing to the ground. 

“Charge!!!” With a loud mighty bellow, I screamed out before launching forced the clops of hooves filled my ears as a mad grin formed on my face. My heart pumped with rage-inducing chemicals that race through my entire body as I pulled my golden bade from its hilt. I would reduce this city to ash before the day is done. 

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of my men as they charged rage and hate burning in their chest as blood lust filled their shrill screams. Black smoke dance against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. 

Soldiers rushed through the rolling green valley, their feet went from slapping the hard rock ground to the grass as they tried to block our entry. No longer content with watching others fight I put spurs to my horse side. We ran down the men's thick heavy crunches began to fill my ears as I watched blood erupt from the ground where my horse's hooves slammed hard into their skull and stomachs.

Most of the men that laid before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. Their terror whipped my men in a frenzy.

My gleaming gilded armor is painted red as I sliced downwards at the boys that sat before me. The heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

I could hear the screams of men, the painting of horses being driven too hard, the hate in men's eyes burned my skin as I looked to the foolish boys that rested before me Watching them rush toward us I hefted my sword into the air and roared with newfound rage. “Nothing is stopping us from killing these fools’ 

Slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor, my blade slice through the boy's flesh as blood erupted from his face, the right side of her face slid from her body. Thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as blood spurted from his face. The light in his eyes died as he collapsed to the ground.

Lurching forward I swung my blade down with all my might their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The panic shriek of terror filled the air as I slice through them till there was nothing left. 

The battle ended quickly I watched as a group of people were thrown to the ground before me, those people were the noble family of HighGarden. The first person is the queen of Thorns herself there was a coldness that formed in her sharp-pointed beady little eyes. The hate that filled her eyes as she glared pointedly at me as if to say that I'm the one that is to blame for all of this. But I was the one that picked the winning ship they were the ones that made it clear that they wanted no part of my family and now they are going to pay for that. 

I shifted my gaze to her son the large bumbling oaf stared back at me as I sneered hatefully at him, the stupid fool would never have his childern or grandchildren sitting on the throne. Then there was their crippled eldest son Will he didn't say a word he only glared up at me as a sneer pulled at thin lips. 

He is described as intelligent, studious, educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Seven Kingdoms. He would be needed to keep the Reach in line. He is the heir to HighGarden and as such he is the only one that we really need alive. I turned my hateful gaze to his brother Garlan, his lips curled into a sneer of hate his gilded green armor stare back at me. 

Blood spattered across his face and sword as he looked up at me with venomous eyes, “Send Willas into the deepest dungeon they have here, kill the rest, the king can decide what he wants to do with the rest. I have to get to Oldtown. A small group of our forces will splinter off to Hornhill to get higher surrounded.”

“Lord Tarly is a military man and he will know that he has no other choice but to help us deliver the rest of the Reach to the King. If he refuses to tell him that we will execute the last living Tyrell.”

“Another force will follow me to Old Town, Darrio keep your second sons and another 10,000 men to keep control of High Garden. I'm leaving at once kill them in the most painful ways possible. Torture Garlan before you finally kill him and make it hurt.” 

My tone grew sadistic as I smiled down at them menacing and cruel I knew that there must have been a vindictive look on my face as I looked over to Honor. His deep brown eyes burrow deep into my soul. Darrio on the other hand who hate to follow my orders smiling madly at me as a dark dangerous looked ran across his face. I could taste his malice as he nodded his head happily.

“Good, then it's time that we give this invasion our full attention. Once Hornhill is taken we will make your way to the Arbor and three towers. We will take all to if before they even get a whiff.” With a sharp nod I jumped back onto Honor I knew that we were going to win this war and taking Old Town and with them all their wealth


	41. Back In Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Lyanna POV 

Panic ate away at my peace of mind as I looked to my children, Viserra and Valerion sat in their leather chair staring blankly out the window as they watched the newest edition of the dragon family flying. 

Morning dance happily in the sky light-hearted screeches filled the empty air, there is heavy moisture to the air that made the air heavier. The peaceful silence made me think that we weren't at war and that this was simply an announcement of the children to the realm. Instead, we sat on the edge of our seats it had been a week since they left and we have heard nothing. 

Viserys sat at the other end of the table there is a coldness to his eyes a rigidness to his body that didn't sit right with me. His eyes shone with apprehension and doubt as they studied the empty chairs that belong to the hand of the king and master of coin were missing. 

I glanced at the Monford I could see the worry that flickering in his cold-hearted gaze it was like he was seeing the same thing as Viserys. It was almost like power ran between their gaze as I shifted my line of sight to Jon and Maester Joffrey bathing walking in the room. I could tell that they were thinking the same thing that we can't trust the absent Lannisters. I knew that getting their gears turning behind their eyes.

"Send letters to OldTown if there is an attack on High Garden then there is a good chance that they will make their way to Oldtown where all the riches of the Reach are at. Its been a week since they left and while Dany might be able to make it there quickly the same can not be said about Rheagar.”

“Lord Monford the moment that the fleet gets here send half of them to Old Town and send the other half to back up Aegon and Rhaenys. Also, have a letter written to all major stronghold of the Riverlands to marshal their forces and if need be to go to HarrenHal but leave enough men to defend their own keeps. Also, tell all Gold cloaks to stand on high alert until every dragon return across that wall no one leaves" 

I knew that my commanding tone must have taken them by surprise I leaned back in my chair and glanced to the empty seats that belong to the great Lannisters of the rock. "Where is Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion? They should be here there king and the crowned princess went off to war and with the 3 other dragons where are they?" My tone cold and pointed forcing a shudder rush down their spine as Jon looked almost worried about all of this. 

I could see the vexation that flashed in his eyes as he ran his gaze back onto me but I could tell by the panic in his eyes that there is something very wrong. The tense silence that rushed over the room as I looked to Viserys he seemed to darken at the thought of bad news it almost looks like he got it before even I did. 

The twins simply looked confused like they weren't sure and didn't really care I'm sure that both of them would have preferred to be on their dragons flying off into battle like a bunch of little fools. But finally, Jon spoke in a low tone that uncertainty and disgust filled his eyes as he looked to me as he spoke in a desperate voice. 

"It would seem like they are both missing, they left the night before Vaegon appeared on his dragon, we have hope to find them before the king ask but the moment that we began to look for we got the news about the attack. We had just assumed that they were somewhere out of a city but we haven’t found them anywhere. The few golden cloaks that don't protect the city have been looking for the better part of a day but even still we haven't been able to find them all that well." 

The thought of that force a shutter down my spine as though I can't say that it was shocking. 

"Get all the information that you can get on the Lannister, I want maps of the fortified castle, the number of banners men in their army and I want an in-depth look at their armory, and I want to know what made them think that switching sides was a good thing." 

My tone boomed with power and command as I looked to Visery the way that he looked downright murderous forced a shudder down my spine. I could see the hate that flared in his eyes as he glared at me and then at Jon who looked unsure of whose orders he should follow.

"I could just fly there and burn that place down to the ground with the Lannisters all in there" That is a terrible idea he must have got his intelligence from his father the very thought about him going is idiotic. The Rock much like every other Allie city or fortress has Scorpions ling their walls. Viserion is young and as such would end up killing himself and his dragon. Plus his dragon is a quicksilver dragon was meant for speed, not war. 

A shudder tumbled down my spine I could only imagine the amount of rage that would greet me as I leaned a little further in my chair as I sucked in a heavy breath. "Contact the IronBorn. We will have their fleet attack the rock, we will have them burn the port and lay waste the city with a dragon or two are their back but not before Rhaegar gets home. I don't trust them not to attack once our attention is diverted to have 2 dragons both 2 years older than our own. Also, get news to Horn Hill, and Old Town they will be next"

My tone excluded power that was unknown even to me the thought of me commanding was something that I didn't envision for myself, my husband listens and follow my advice but his men not so much. I watched them stumble out of the room hurriedly but Viserys and the kids stayed in their place. Elia gave me a weak smile her husband's eyes sparkled in the light but I could see the fear and worry that filled her eyes when she thought about her homeland and family in Dorne. 

Oberyn and three of his bastard daughters were here the rest were in Dorne with Arianne and her brothers. The same could be said for Margaery and Loras they were beside themselves with panic. 

I knew that there was a chance that none of them would come out of this alive, if they didn't get there in time it would end. With how young that their dragons are it will take a week if not two to get to Dorne. Vhagar dragon is 4 times if not 6 times the size of the other dragon and would make it to the River Land in a matter of days. 

"You think that Viserion is too young but there is one dragon that is larger than any of the dragons here one that could easily take on the Rock with the help that is." He didn't say the word but I knew that he was implying that Morning is used to attack the Rock. 

There is no way that was going to happen Vaegon would lose it and there is no possible way that Rhaenyra would ever let her dragon out of her sight. Which would mean that Rhaenyra would go with her dragon and Vaegon would be murderous if he heard that his sweet little princess was in danger because of our inaction? 

"You have already incurred Vaegon’s wraith once do you really want to risk it again but getting his daughter's dragon involved in a war is the perfect way for you to die young." The questioning and taunting tone of Elia slammed against Viserys. 

I could see the way that he shrunk at the mere mention of Vaegon’s, his blue flames and the monstrous size dragon that stared back at him. With each passing moment, I could see the way that he shrunk into his chair as beads of sweat began to roll down his face. I smiled warmly as I started to rise from my chair the tension in the room threatened to choke me. "I'm sure that Lord Oberyn will want to hear about what's going on in Dorne and I'm sure that there is only one person that he really wants to hear that from." 

I smiled warmly and gently at Elia the amused twinkle in her eyes began to fade away and sadness began to fill her eyes. I let my mind wander to Rhaegar I hoped that he would be safe in the coming battles, the thought of war unsettled me and with 4 young children that needed their father. The very thought of my children did help to ease my frayed nerves.

The soft thump of my riding boots filled my ears, the stifling heat of the city wrapped tightly around my skin until my skin grew slick with sweat dripping down my back. The sun seemed to be cooking my skin as fear and worry pulsed in my veins bubbling just beneath my skin and with each step that I took it only got worse. 

I knew only pulling my children close to my heart and feeling their warm little bodies pressed against my own would ease my anxiety. My legs started to shake as I continued to walk with long steady strides doing my best to try and get to my children faster. Long strides carried me swiftly over the air until I stopped to large expansive windows stared back at me. I could see the children running about the grass, the boys had wooden swords in their hands as they practiced their swordsmanship. While the twins were playing happily in the grass then there was Rhaenyra. 

She had two daggers made of wood in her hand as she darted through the grass barefoot without a care in the world. She lashed and haked like she had been in it her whole life her pink eyes lit up with joy and excitement as she looked wild and alive. Her thick black curls fell from the tight braid that her hair was in. She looked more alive at this moment since she got off of her dragon. Morning dance in the sky but her long coiling neck stared back at me as her large block pink head stared back at me. 

They both looked to be enthused as Rhaenyra fought the boys with the reverence and speed of a true warrior, poor little Egg was the first one to fall. He began to bellow as tears streamed eagerly down the mocha colored cheeks. His deep violet eyes wet with tears glimmered in the light. I could see the pain in his eyes as Rhaenyra pointed one of her daggers to his throat. Daemon went down next, the sight of him his thick black curls fell on his face as Rhaenyra kicked his legs out from under him. Dread filled his eyes as he began to collapse backward. 

Rhaenyra didn't look close to stopping she jumped on him straddling his chest not caring about her dress. Her two wooden daggers stared back at me as I looked out the children. Both boys were crying as she sat over them smiling a wide beaming grin on her face as pride and trump filled their eyes. 

Morning let out a cheerful and bellowing screech like it was the best thing that ever happened to her. The sight of them force a wide dazzling smile to form on her face made me think of her father. I'm sure that he had the same prideful look on his face as he stood over the battlefield victorious. I could only hope that he had enough sense to stay on Vhagar's back and let him do most of the fighting. 

I could see the nurse with Naerys a sad smile on her face as the Septa tried to grip on Rhaenyra’s arm but a dangerous snarl of hate-filled the air as I watched Morning slam into the ground. Her bronze under belly stared back at me and for a moment icey cold tendrils spread through my chest as her thick dagger black teeth stared back at me.

I could see the terror in the Septa’s eyes. The poor woman was only helping the young princes but Rhaenyra would have none of that. She gave them each a cold glare before pulling herself from Daemon before laughing at the two boys who were still crying. 

I couldn't understand or hear what they were saying but I could tell by the look on septa's face as it turned cold and outrage that she wasn't happy. Quickly turned her sight to the septa outrage burning in her pink gaze. She began to argue with the septa as Morning crept behind her. The minute that black teeth snapped at the air around septa the argument stopped. 

I watched her take off again with Rhaenyra running after her not having a care in the world and not taking what the septa said into account. I can only imagine what they have said to each other but I'm sure that both of them were going to tell me all about it. For now, I felt a bit more at ease there was no more terror gripping me as I thought about my sweet Rhaegar be safe my dear husband. 


	42. The Battle For The Reach Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one of the day

Daenerys POV

I flew far behind I didn't like the idea of having to move so slow but it had been a week since we left the capital, there was still a long way to go. It had been two days since we have left the capital I knew that I could have been at High Garden in a few days with the massive wings of Balerion but I have to wait for my dear brother. I knew that there would be a small contingent force waiting for us at High Garden. 

I'm sure that even now they are preparing for our arrival, I looked over to Ragnarok his jade-green scales looked iridescent in the light as the sun bore down on them. Rhaegar sat there silently the wind whipped up at his hair and I could see the way that his eyes looked far away. I'm sure that they were thinking of ways that this could have happened. 

Rhaegar turned to give me a good-natured smile the rushing cold wind bit into my skin as the verdant valleys of the reach stared back at me I could see the way that the thick black smoke began to rise in the air. The scent of death carried along the air as if it had been there the whole time. I snapped my head back as I looked to see the splinters of wood that rested on the ground. 

Dangerous snarls filled my ears as I looked over it Rhaegar I could see the way that his eyes went cold as he looked over the wall. It wasn't the fact that High Garden was damaged, it was the fact that there were crimson and golden banners resting on the wall. A chorus of roars of approval began to fill my ears. 

I could see a few men within the walls but it looked like the bulk of the force were gone. The thought forced a smile to pull at my lips because it would make it easier to fight them. But a shudder ran down my spine as I looked out the roaring lion that rested in the middle of the crimes banner. If most of the forces left where did they go. 

The hate-filled snarl that left my brother's lips and the cold murderous glint in his eyes told me all that I needed to know. I knew that he would lose his shit but the sight of him, lost in blood lust and a murderous haze force my body stiffened. The way that his knuckles turned white as he gripped tightly to the bright jade spikes of his dragon shocked me. 

I could see the venom pooling in his eyes as his chest began to expand as unread rage forced his body to shake. I could see the overgrown crossbows that I knew to be scorpion staring back at me. Along with archer towers and siege weapons resting just outside the walls. By the looks of it they might have been trying to pull the weapons into the castle but gave up when they realized they didn't have enough manpower. 

I gripped tightly to Balerion’s spikes. Heat pooled in his body as I felt my flames powering into his body with renewed power and fury. As my magic flowed from my body to his I could feel his chest growing hotter, his eyes glowed with a new magical presence and his body almost seemed to be growing larger. I called out to my brother right before I veered off. “Watch out for arrows and scorpions”

Not a moment later I yanked to the right flaking off to the siege weapons as the thunderous cracks filled my ears as crimson and black wings punched me through the air. The weeping wind forces my curls to whip at my neck and cheeks, as I struggled to see through my curls. 

As I peeked through the whipping silver curls I could see the archer towers and battering rams sitting just outside the walls. I could see spikes resting on the large gates among them were Garlan and the queen of thorns staring back at me. The sight of them force hate it flare in my own chest.

“Dracarys" In my rage Balerion roared with a worlding ending screech as his jaws snapped, black pin needles teeth gleam in the light as he roared as spiraling black and red flames shot from his mouth. I could hear the sharp crackling and popping of burning would and for a moment the scent of death got chased away but the heavy black smoke began to rise higher into the sky. 

I could hear panic yells as I looked to men rushing to try and get to their post but it was Raganork and Rhaegar who got in their way. I could see the hate that filled bronze and violet eyes as they looked at the sellswords. 

Rhaegar POV 

I watched Dany only for a moment watching as spiraling black and red flames with thick billing smoke shot out, the black smoke billowed into the sky choking out the warm golden light. I could hear the panic cries of men filling my ears as I watched a strange assortment of men running to get to their posts. Some were mercenaries others had golden and red armor on them while others looked to be foreign with deep brown colored skin and dark obsidian eyes. 

I leaned into Ragnarok as he let out a fierce roar that ripped the land apart I watched as men scrambled to meet us. I would have felt better if I had my own army at my back but I shoved all that background noise out of my mind. I forced my rage and hate for the Lannisters bubble and fuel me. They never learned their lesson so now I would make it cleared before I laid the entire westerlands to waste. “Dracarys” Even as I said the word his body began to heat up and power ran over me in large crashing waves. 

Jade green flames flew through the air drenching the sky a dangerous black smoke and flames, I flew overhead High Garden watching men scramble to their post as Ragnarok shadow engulfed them as bright green flames bathed the ground. The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke rippled high into the sky blocking out the bright blue sky. 

I could hear men screaming begging for water their voice shrill and panic but I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for them. Raganork began to climb higher into the sky until the black smoke no longer surrounds us.

I could see Dany and Balerion flying through the sky as black flames pepper the bright green landscaping killing the grass turning it deep chard black as they finished laying the siege equipment to waste before making their way to join me. I could see them dogging in the thick black smoke no the least bit bugged by the smell. 

My own stomach began to roil from the pungent scent of shit and burning flesh filled my nose but Balerion and Raganork didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Rotten eggs that I knew to be sulfur attacked my nose as I did my best to choke on the scent. Screams filled the air as It looked down to see the very skin melting from the bones of the men that rested before me. I could see the way that the armor that had once protected their skin not melted away eating away at their skin. Turing a luminous gold like the color as it ripped away from the tender flesh with a sickening sizzle. 

The screams echoed in my ears, the ember was dwindling quickly and as the sharp think of scorpions launching through the air has stopped a long time ago but it still played over again in my mind. Ragnarok dropped to the ground with a soft thud his wings arms held him up as he let out a victorious roar. My own eyes watered as smoke choked out my line of sight though I could feel Balerion looking down on us flying overhead with Dany on his back, I could see the fire and hate that filled their eyes as they looked down to the men that rested before them. 

A man with blue hair and a golden tooth stared back at me as he glared coldly up at Balerion his whole body rigid and cold. I looked up to Balerion his front legs were outraged resting over the sky like he was laying down on the ground, the same could be said for his back legs. 

"Allow us to live as we will serve you faithfully my king" The moment that spoke I heard his words dismay in doubt began to fill my chest. He is a sellsword there is no way that I could trust him. But what choice is there beside throwing them in a cell or killing them. "There is only one thing that I want to know. Where are the Lannisters? Why would they get involved with the dragonlords to the east."

Even as I spoke I could see the abhorrence that filled his eyes as he looked over to the Lannister banners that were slowly being eaten away by bright green flames. I just wanted to hear him say it, I wanted to know which Lannisters were involved and why.

The moment that I brought up the Lannister I watched Balerion slammed hard into the ground. His four legs slammed so hard in the ground that I could see the cracks that started to form in the ground.

His molten red eyes were like smoldering pits of hell and as he lowered his neck I could see the way that his thick heavy head and scaly lips curled over his teeth. I could see blood dripping off of his teeth as he glared coldly at the man that stood before me. 

"King Aenarr gave them a deal that they couldn't refuse for siding with them they were going to marry Princess Saehrys to Joffrey they know that he was a bastard and they do not care. They are also aware that Saehrys is with Vaegon and plan on taking her back, Ser Jaime himself lead the charge on High Garden and is making his way to Old Town, the Lannister Navy is already moving through the water staying just out of reach of the coast. They are going to meet at Oldtown an assault by land and water. King Aenarr himself went to Dorne, and Queen Seara went to Harrenhal." 

His tone chilled and calculating as he looked over to Dany, I could see the hunger in his eyes as lust overcame his rational thought. Dany, on the other hand, glared at him unphased by the look that he gave her. 

I could sense this dangerous aura running over her as sporadic blue flames sparked to life. "Is that all that we are to know? I can assume that they are hiding away at Casterly Rock?" Her tone is cold and questioning as she looked cold as ice. The coldness in her tone forces a shudder to rush down my spine as I watched the two of them interact. 

Balerion cocked his head to the side watching the small men with curious in his eyes if it wasn't for the fact that he has such an imposing statue you might think that it is cute. Ragnarok sat silent he looked bored but his bronze eyes were locked on the threat that rested below us. I could see black smoke billowing from his nose as well as the Balerion both of them wanted us to burn the men before us. The blue-haired boy stood firm and shall not shrink away from the angry empress that sat before them. 

“Yes they are, this is all I know now will you let me join your ranks as a free-living man” His tone so strong like he knew that he was going to live through this. I was ready to have them locked away in the dungeons to await the king's justice. But Dany’s lips pulled into a sneer as she glared at him the coldness that filled her eyes ran over the rest of her body. 

“Of course you are free to leave off your mortal coil. Dracarys!” Her tone cold and hard murderous as she glared at me the hate that filled her chest as Balerion roared in utter hatred. I watched as spiraling red and black flames crash down on him the scent of burning flesh began to fill the air once more. 

Heat flushed over all of HighGarden as the once pale ivory walls were covered in soot and blood. The very sight of men screaming and clawing at their burning bodies as they dropped off the ground painfully. Rolling to the ground as they screamed for relief before bursting into flames. 

The heat of her dragon flames makes her skin look like it was glowing as she sat atop her dragon her chin jutted out and a cold mask on her face as she looked to the man that burned. All of the Second Sons military company burned in swirling red and black flames swallowing the ground as the earth began to bubble. I watched the black soil began to melt shifting beneath their feet as it began to bubble they began to slip into the ground.

Black flames engulfed their skin while red moved it’s way up their hair and force their eyes ball to pop with a wet sound. The very sight of them forces terror and disgust to swallow me.

“What are you doing they were willing to surrender to the king's justice!!” My voice boomed as she glared coldly at me not even the least bit is affected by the outrage in my voice Righteous fry rushed over me as I looked to my little sister the one sweet girl that I knew faded from her face at this moment. 

“They are sellsword they don't have the honor and even if they did they wouldn't have really been loyal to you. They would have betrayed you the moment that you looked the other way, they are sellswords, not honorable men. The east won't play fair so why should you, honor will kill you Rhaegar remember that.” Her tone is cold and measured as she glared at me as she rolled off of Balerion’s back. 

His knees tucked close to his chest as he lowered himself closer to the ground and untucked his wings so that Dany could slide down. She glared up at me with a look that said what are you waiting for. I could still see the black and red fire flickering against the bubbling earth as I knew that we would have to find Willas I'm sure that he is here somewhere and if there are any more Tyrells left alive then they needed to be free them and soon. I nodded my head numbly and began to slide from Raganork’s back I could only think about my sons and daughter I could only hope that they were alright. 


	43. Two Major Wins One Major Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the battle for Dorne let me know what you guys think

Aegon POV 

The winds whipped at my face as my heart thundered against my rib cage threatening to jump out of my chest. The thick golden sands stared back at me the crunching grains of sand racked against my teeth. 

The taste forced my tongue to grow heavy in my mouth as wings fought against the air. Igneel's tail snapped through the air the blade reach from the bottom half of his tail all the way to the razor-sharp tip that gleaming in the light. 

Darting through the air wind whipped in my ears as I soared into the sky the clouds whipped up as we flew for the better part of 2 weeks and I'm sure by no the battle is still reaching. 

Dorne might not have the size of other kingdoms but the secret pathways and deserts protect them. In the distance, I could see Sunspear and I couldn't help but be a bit relieved. For a moment I thought that we had made it there in time but I could see the ocean water staring back at me. 

The deep black water churned as I glance over to the glittering ocean that lay below me. The clouds were just within reach of my fingertips, the moist air of the clouds salted my hair as the flapping wings whipped around the air as I turn to look at Rhaenys.

Her thick black curls rippled own her back shimmering in the light. Her dark violet eyes sparkled with a hint of fear. The sight of her lips pulled into a grim line as she glared at the black smoke that compassed the city. 

The bright azure blue spikes of Igneel's bit deep into my skin but I paid the caustic tendrils running through my fingers no mind. Instead, much like Rhaenys, my eyes were locked on the larger fleet that rests in the bay. 

There had to be a few ten thousand ships most of the united force of the east. The shimmering bright golden sails rippled in the dry air, they almost looked like they were taunting me. I knew that the battle had to be over the silence of the city didn't bode well. But Rhaenys fear melted from her eyes like it never existed in the first place. Her tone icy but commanding as her eyes turned a dark black like the color as she got lost in her rage. "I got the sea make sure that the castle and the family are going to be alright." 

I could sense the tension that filled her voice as she looked at me I could see the trepidation that formed it was passed her rage. With one last loving smile, she yanked roughly on Meraxes spikes. Her golden and red scales shimmering in the light as she stared to makeover to the fleet. The thick golden standard stifling heat felt welcomed against me as I looked to the ground. 

I could see the way that the golden ray of light bathed me in underbelly heat as I flew over the city, I felt my breath leave me. Dismay and hysteria began to well in my chest fighting for dominance like two dragons. The scent of decay flesh was the first thing that I smelled on the arid wind. 

The sight of dark skin men and horses of a black and white horse, chargers and mules alike taunted my sight. They lay crippled and dead in the sand, maggots crawled their corpse burst from their eyes as they ate away the flesh. I choke on the toxic air as venom bubbled in my throat and hate surged through my entire being.

There were a few men that still litter the city but I knew that they weren't Dornish men, they wore the golden colors of the dragon lord family that did this. Igneel fed of my rage sensing it and draining me dry for power. It was like I could feel my essence leaving me but my hate constantly refilled it and Igneel only seemed to be growing stronger. 

As we flew over a small group of scavengers, Igneel let out a furious roar, I could see them staring up into the sky as Igneel's dangerous spikes and bladed tail ripping apart the air. I knew that they weren't too shocked to see a dragon but I think that the blade tail it what through them. 

The terror in their eyes was a welcome sight as Igneel whether he knew this place or not let out a tortured screech like he had lost everything and I knew that he was mimicking me. His tail sliced through the air cutting their heads off with ease. While his claws force whatever skulls that were locked in his grapes to burst into a soupy mess. 

While he slaughtered the small group of men I let my eyes fall to Sunspear the walls were burning there were a few scorpions that line the wall but those that were still lining the wall had no men to man them. In their place were puddles of skin and ash with a bit of melted armor mixed in. Black smoke that reeked of sulfur told me one thing that there has been a dragon here. The gate to the once-mighty castle was slammed open, shoulder both my own and the enemy littered the ground. 

But there were far more of us then there were them what did I expect they were conquering while we were preparing they had the fighting experience. The rage in me began to grow more potent more dangerous threatening to leak out of every pore of my body. Instead, I directed my attention to the shadow city. 

The closest thing to a true city that the Dornishmen have, the shadow city is no more than a queer, dusty town. Built against a wall of Sunspear, the shadow city spreads westwards. Closest to Sunspear's walls, mud-brick shops, and windowless hovels can be found or at least used to be. 

No in place of the Stables, inns, wine sinks and pillow houses that had once been found west of those walls were now burning. Gray flames dance against the ground turning the once golden sand a deep thick black as a blanket of smoke rose into the sky. 

The sight of black crippling bodies stared back at me as I looked to the ashes that were at times all that was left of them. The sight of the burning bodies reduce to nothing but husks of their former life told me all that I needed to know. One of the dragons came here and by the sight of the gray flames, I knew that it had to be the king himself. 

Sunspear was a walled settlement, protected by three massive Winding Walls, encircling one another and containing miles of narrow alleys, hidden courts, and noisy bazaars. The Threefold Gate, where the gates are lined up one behind the other, avoids the labyrinth, instead of allowing straight passage on a brick path to the Old Palace. Only now there was nothing left, the walls were crumbling away to ash and molten rock. What wall did remained has spikes and the head of the army resting on them. 

One of Sunspear's chief structures is the original stronghold of House Martell, the Sandship, which is a large, ugly, dun-colored building that looks like a dromond. Over time, towers in Rhoynish fashion sprung up around the keep. Two other chief structures are the tall and slender Spear Tower and the great, domed Tower of the Sun.

The Spear Tower is a hundred and a half feet high and can house noble prisoners, that couldn't be even truer than right now. Staring up at the grand tower I could see a window with what looked to be my cousin Quentyn hanging from a rope and at that moment something in me broke. His face a deep blotchy purple as thick white foam pooled around his lips. Blood dribbled down his chin as his hand had grapes at the thick tweed hemp rope that swirled around his neck. 

His skin chafed and ripped his skin looked to be a discolored red but one side of his face seemed to be rotting away. Gummy muscle and red-painted bone stared back at me. My heart lurched in my stomach as hate-filled me the very sight of my once beloved cousin now dead filled me with immense rage that I couldn't control

In the Tower of the Sun, held the high seats of the Prince of Dorne, two twin seats, one with the Martell spear inlaid in gold upon its back, the other bearing the blazing Rhoynish sun. But now in the place of the tower of the sun rays gout ridden body in front of the steps, rage ate away at me as I could barely breathe. 

My heat thunder and righteous fury filled my chest as I glanced at the bloated body of my uncle. His eyes were glazed over and dead there was no life left in them. The look on his face is locked in a grimace of pain as his bloated red joints stared back at me. 

Maggots were crawling in his skin as I gripped tightly to my spikes I could see a large hairy spider crawling from his mouth like he had made a home there. I notice the men that were rushed to the city I could hear panic screams as Igneel let out a screech of his own I watched the crumpling doors to the tower of the sun opening. I noticed Arienne she was rushing out of the castle with small children to her left and right and a tall slender woman behind me that I knew had to be Elleria and her children. 

Men ran in droves into the courtyard at least a 100 of them if not more all just a few feet in front of Arianne and my cousin I could see the fear that flashed before their eyes as they glared up at me.

I knew that this had to be one set by the king while I was busy trying to save my dope family his men would kill me and Igneel if possible. I could see the way that their eyes widened in relief as the heat of Igneel burned into my skin. The sight of them forces a wave of determination to rush over me I wouldn't watch them die. 

“Igneel dracarys” My tone boom through the empty air and just as the thick black steel arrowhead were about to fly blue flames with veins of white shot down from above as men screamed in agony and the scent of cooking meat and melted metal filled my nose. The sight of them forced hate to fill my chest as I bathed the ground in blue and white flames, while I yelled down with all my might as Igneel flew around in a predatory circle. 

The heat of Igneel’s body had me burning up power as I yelled at them, "Get on horses and run make your way out of the city and we will find you!!" Even as I called out to them I could sense the tension beginning to fill the air as the heat washed over me. I could hear their screams as the biting odor of their shit filled my nose as I did my best not to recoil from the scent.

I watched the approaching army coming in close, flashing armor of gold, brown, white, and the black leather of the unsullied stared back at me. They didn't have an ounce of fear in the dark obsidian eyes, in fact, they almost looked trumpet-like they had already won the battle and it barely started. 

In a flash of a moment, Igneel let out a pain-filled scream filled my ears as the sharp sizzle filled my ears. Wet pops echoed in the air as loud thanks began to fill my ears. Igneel began to spiral as I noticed a scorpion bolt point out of his shoulder, blue blood sizzle and crack against his skin. 

As I pulled back on his spikes I noticed that the scorpions that were once empty are now filled with people. They knew that I was coming they planned this, I could only think that my father was right we need a comprehensive plan and now I'm stuck in a trap.

Arienne and Elia ran with fear in their eyes doing their best to escape the death that ensnared the entire city of Sunspear. While dangerous spike tip scorpion blots came flying at me. Igneel let out another sharp hiss of pain as this time I could see another scorpion bolt sticking out of his leg. His tail whipped at the air with rage as a wave of heat ran over me. 

I watched the wood splintering to pieces as blue and white flames bathed the scorpion I moved as quickly as possible yanking hard on the thick wooden shaft that stuck out of his shoulder. As I do so he let out an impatient screech as he flew over the scorpions as he bathed some in flames his razor-sharp claws of his legs ripped into tine scorpions reducing them to splinter. 

The roar of men and the shrill scream of men began to fade from my ears as the loud mighty roars of an outraged from Igneel filled my ears as I looked to the army that loomed below me. Corn filled my chest bubbling up in me and spilling over as violence burned bright in my mind then mercy. Midnight-blue eyes locked on the men as death and shit mingled together like two lovers as blue and white flames reduce them to ash in the wind. 

For a while, it felt like I was going to get vengeance for my fallen family but then earth-shattering roar that forces icy cold blade of fear to spike my heart as I looked to the origin of that sound. I stared up to the white clouds and smoke to see a large beast 60 feet wingspan with deep shimmering smoke gray scales. 

The sight of them for a shudder to rush down my spine as I looked to see the man on his back. The monstrous beast winged arms stared back at me as the very sight of him made me lose heart only for a moment as he looked over me. 

His long coiling neck darted through the air as his gleaming smoke scales stared back at me. A cold sense of dread washed over me as a challenge began to fill the air no words were said but I knew that this would come down to a fight between his dragon and mine. I snapped my head back to see Arianne and Elia making their way over to the exit on sure-footed mules and I knew that they couldn't escape if I didn't hold him back they would surely die. 

The king rode his dragon without any fear, he had thick silver curls that were clipped short so that it didn't pass his ears, his luminous violet eyes stared back at me his lips were pulled into a cold sneer as the monstrous Vulcan dragon stared back at me.

I gulped down the thick heavy spit that lined my lips as the air grew heavier. I fear that he might have bathed me with gray flames but instead, a vindictive light burned in his eyes as he turned his colossal dragon to Sunspear bathing the building in heavy gray streams of fire.

I watch the once-solid brick begin to bubble a melt as a sense of fear washed over me as I watched hi erase all that I knew in front of me and there was a self-satisfied smile on his face as he did it like he knew that I was watching him. He wanted to erase not just the Targaryen but all of our loved ones and their homelands. I wouldn't allow that, I climbed higher in the air, forgetting the scorpion bolt that rested in his leg as he let out a hate-filled roar of his own as if he had forgotten his pain. I wouldn't let this happen I will attack him and I would kill him.

Rhaenys POV

Time seemed to blur when I'm on Meraxes, the golden sands of the coast stared back at me as the air started to grow dry and thick with grains of sand. With a sharp pulled against Meraxes spikes, we darted through the hiding amongst the clouds. My heart thunder loudly in my ears, the air reeked of blood and battle my senses came alive as my mind-melded with Meraxes.

Yells filled the air, screams of orders drifted through the air I didn't know who they were but I could tell they were the king's men. “Not another single person is to leave this port alive do you hear me. Kill them all”

I looked down peaking just passed the clouds to see 10,000 ships sitting in the bay that just outside the ports. I leaned forward as Meraxes tucked her wings as the sun shined at my back. 

Thick golden sails with two dragons in mid-flight stared back at me, the very sight of the sigil force hate to consume me as hate burned away my rational thought. The very sight of them as they force bile and venom to bubble in my heart and pool into my mouth. The shattered burning city that rested in the shadow of Sunspear was gone. 

The white clouds shifted just high above me I could see the way that they shifted like there was something moving about the azure sky. But the sight of the clouds means nothing as I looked back to the black bay littered with ships. 

Water slapped beneath her wings as Meraxes let out a fierce roar that made the whole area standstill. I could see the ships lined with scorpions and I could see the way that they were looking over to me. 

There was a coldness that burned in their eyes as they rushed to the scorpions. But even as they gripped to the large overgrown crossbows as I stared back at them but my words fell easily from my lips. “Dracarys” 

My hear thunder with that one word, shrieks of pain filled my ears as I gripped tightly to her spikes as her smooth red and gold body warmed below my grasps. I watched the ships come alive with gold flames veined with red dancing around her mouth as she opened her mouth as wide as possible. Flames darted through the sky. I watched as people screaming in utter agony, as we lit up the sky. Red and gold flames burned the wood black as ships capsized and bent in half. 

The familiar scent of burning flesh filled the air as screams blood-curdling and bone-chilling filled with pain erupted into the air. But even as the fleet began to burn I knew that it's too late. 

I could see men in all assortment of armor running through the docks. Short swords were drawn and blood lust filled their eyes as they ran through the docks. I pulled back on Meraxes spike forcing her to float in mid-air. 

Ships were sunk or sinking, gold and red flames danced on the wave as roars of hate rose up from the ocean. Wings beat against the sky as the flames began to die down along with the screams of agony, Meraxes banked right to dodge a volley of arrows that rested before us. The loud rattling of chains filled my ears as I heard and saw the scorpions started to reflow. Meraxes dodge and bucked doing aerial flips as the wind rushed through my ears as 100s of scorpion bolts came crashing down on us. 

A thick mighty roar filled the air as Meraxes flew through the air with flapping cracks of her wings filling my ears, as she darted into the air while the churning waves loomed before us as I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay. Taking one look to them the loud roars and panic screeches filled the air. Boots slapped against the deck desperately trying to drown out the sound of cracking dragon wings.

I could see them getting ready to launch more scorpions their eyes filled with terror as they looked ready to kill us. Pulling back hard on Meraxes spikes she floated in mid-air I could feel her fire soaking in her chest as I spoke. “Dracarys!” 

Thick heavy streams of golden and red flames bathed the flames as thick black smoke billowed from her nose as sulfur filled the air. The scent of burning flesh once more filled my nose as I looked to the warships painted red and gold. 

Sharp cracks of the ship burning under the weight of her red and golden flames, the bay’s blue water came alive of licking with flames. Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood a sharp pungent flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out. Meraxes let out a fierce roar as the blue flames dance in the sky. 

Snapping my head over to the shore I could see the way Igneel roaring his scales and razor sharptails and claws ripped apart the scorpions. Bursting to splinter, the wind rushed against my ear as the hot wind ripped into my skin drenching my body in sweat. 

Sharp creaks and groans filled the air as the ships began to collapse, swallowed in red flames as panic screeches filled the air. I ripped across sea Meraxes slammed against the water ripping up blue water. 

The sharp thunks of scorpions began to fill my ears as I looked over to the ships. Some were burning but most looked to be unfazed as a volley of scorpions arrows stare back at me I could barely keep track of the numbers. They were blocking the sun as shadows rushed over us I knew that I was going to be down for if even one of them hit me. 

In a last-ditch attempt to escape the dangerous arrows I dived deep into the water, the cool sensation washed over me. A total shock to my system as I watched the arrows flying over me. Overshooting their marks as I yanked back hard on the spikes I flew high into the air and watching the water burst and blinding me. Meraxes let out a panic like she wasn't able to see any more than I could. 

By the time that the water finally cleared from my sight gold and red burn away at 100 ships if not more. It looked like there was candling flickering in the morning light the black smoke chased away the light but it aided me as Meraxes hide in the smoke. 

Gold and red lit up the sky as we flew through the smoke in silence, the flush of heat slammed hard against my skin as sweat-soaked my hair and panic flutters in my chest. Turning back to look at the fleet. I could see most of them standing firm not bothering to flee. 

Others sat mute watching the sky as they tried to find me, but others were flooding the sky with scorpions. All it did was rip small holes in the massive wall of smoke that choked choking our visibility there was no way that they could see where they were shooting. 

Excitement filled my chest as I watch the arrow completely miss me slamming hard into the decks of the ships that were just behind me. I watch the way that the iron tips ripped apart the rear deck of the ship. Booming cracks and creaks filled the air I watched as sharp jagged pieces of wood splinted off into the sky. 

Panic screams filled the air as I watched them glaring at the sky in fearsome were looking across the surface of the water where other ships were shooting blind. I could hear the shape rattling of chains stopping when they finally got that shooting blind wouldn't help. Meraxes fell silent as she moved through the smoke like a ghost. It wasn't until a patch of the fleet rested below me and then with a burst of power her flames came out in sharp bursts of gold and red swirling fireballs. I could see the way that the golden sails covered in thick black soot began to eat away as thick golden-red flames reduce the sails to ashes. 

The sight of them forces a heaviness to from on my chest for a moment I thought that we would be able to see Sunspear. But what I saw wasn't going to make me any more hopeful as I watched the thick black smoke rose high into the sky. 

I watched the once mighty walls that made it seem almost invulnerable now being put to the torch. I could see a smoke gray dragon laying the walls and ground alike to waist destroying each part of the land. A barrage of heat washed over me and I wasn't anywhere near Sunspear. I could see them melting away the earth and bricks were sizzling forcing the ground to bubble.

Panic and fear swallowed me as I yanked hard on Meraxes spikes as a sense of urgency running over to me. If it wasn't bad enough that having to fight for the right to live but now our castle burned and Aegon is now about to die.

I watched a beast with 60 feet wingspan with a massive muscular body loomed over him. Igneel was only 40 feet if that and he could barely carry Aegon. We had to stop on more than a few occasions just so that Igneel could get rest. I knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his rivers form for much longer.

The sight of the gargantuan gray dragons force Meraxes into a frenzy I could see the way that her silt red eyes with a fleck of gold were wild and savage. Her screeches came out Shiller it almost sounds like fear in her tone as she looked to the dragon. Even from here I could sense the power that rolled off of him.

"AEGON!!" My own voice grew shrill as an earsplitting yell filled my ears as I looked to my husband and I could only think about our son he already lost his family in Dorne I wouldn't let him lose the both of us. 

Meraxes wings started to grow more erratic as she struggled to get closer to Igneel his bright blue body and white wings stared back at me. It felt like the gods were taunting me as if to say that we were just out of reach. 

The whole world seems to be moving in slow motion as the gray beast didn't pay the least bit of attention to Aegon. His gray flames swallowed the walls and lands but the man on his back had his eyes locked on Aegon. 

There was a coldness in his eyes as he glared at me I could see the bitterness in his eyes as he pulled a gleaming sword with a dangerous red aura swirling around the blade. His hands were gripping tightly to his sword a sneer pulled at his face. His lips curled tightly over his teeth the canes of his mouth gleamed in the light. 

The sight of them forces a shudder down my spine as I look at the crazed parental rage that filled his eyes. His body grew stiff and cold as his hand darted out as his dragon's wings tucked firmly against his body. 

He pumped through the air his gray flames burst to life during the very air as his razor-sharp legs looked ready to rip Igneel to shreds. I looked to the metallic-looking scale that I knew would have been impossible for our young dragons to pierce. My heart thumped maniacally as I looked to the dragons about to lock in combat. 

I watched the valyrian steel sword of the eastern king thrust outward, inches from Aegon's face. He doge and pulled his own blade from his seeth slashing upwards but missed only forcing the king to grin at him. Panic seized me forcing me to act impulsively, Meraxes lurched forward golden and red flames burst from her mouth. 

I watched the flames bathed the air around the two dragons, Igneel reared back rising high in the sky while the gray dragon lurched to the ground plummeting to the ground I watched him land with a heavy ground-shaking thump. 

The man with crazed eyes gave me a smug grin on his face as he roared over the head. "Now lunch the arrows." The sound of his voice forces a fearful shudder down my spine as I looked to see a volley of scorpion bolts coming for me. 

Consternation scratches left my lips as I yanked backward on the spikes of Meraxes I could feel her muscle thighing with pain as she stared back at me. I flew high into the sky-high doing my best to avoid all of the arrows but just as I was out of reach Meraxes began to screech in pain. 

Three-pronged tips bolt stared back at me razor-sharp and lined with barb wire. The gleaming metal stared back at me as my heart thunder in my chest it was all that I could do not to panic. 

I could feel my heart raising my blood pumping through my veins burning my skin, but a manic burst of energy ran over Meraxes as she with a heavy crack of her wings and a strong burst of air lurched us both high in the sky.

But not so quickly that we avoided all of the scorpions, I could hear the shape sizzle for flames against the skin. I could smell burning flesh as I looked down to see a scorpion bolt sticking halfway into her shoulder and another one in her hind leg. 

She let out a pain-filled screech as she began to fly, I ran a gentle hand along her shoulder and neck, running a smooth hand along with her sizzling scales. I watched the golden blood sizzle against her skin. 

I did my best to claim her down as well as my hate at seeing her hurt overwhelmed my fear. I looked back to see Sunspear reduce to smoke and ash as the gray beast spiraled around the city. He rose high into the sky as he let out a roar of victory as a massive engulfing wave of fire let his lips bathing the whole palace ground in flames until only gray flames remained. 

Taking in a deep breath I spoke in a gentle tone running my fingers along her neck as I did my best to calm her down. "Calm down extend your wings and glide." My tone is smooth and loving as I stroked her neck lovingly. The golden sands rolled just beneath me as I looked to the golden sands. 

Meraxes followed my words gliding over the air as her legs both injured and uninjured slammed hard into the ground. As she collapsed heavily to the ground annoyance screeches left her lips as I look at the sky. 

Black smoke rose high in the air ghost gray flames licked tauntingly against the sky as I looked out the large predatory dragon flew overhead making his way to Hellholt by the look of it. But I could see Aegon in the distance he looked to be closing on in us. My heart thunder and hate-filled me all I could think about was following him and killing him. 

Aegon POV 

Igneel is a dragon the color of azure blue and a wing crest of white with matching horns and midnight blue eyes stared back at me. Thick black smoke billowed off of sunspear as the building collapsed to nothing.

The sharp sizzling of white and blue blood burned away the tip of a scorpion arrow pointing out of his leg. Sizzling blue and white blood stared back as me as I spun sharply on my butt. Changing my position I look to the back of his body, his bladed tail whipped at the wind as I looked at him I felt a shudder rushing down my spine. 

The sight of the weapon forced resettlement to fill my chest as I look to his deep azure blue leg, streaked white line running down his leg. Melted tip bubbling and burning away thanks to the sight of white-hot blood.

The thick black wood stared back at me as I gripped tightly to the shaft gripping tightly I ripped back hard. I could hear the annoying screech of Igneel filling my ears as he glided over the warm wind. 

I let out a tired huff of my own I knew that we were both tired and as I looked down at my own hand I watched my peeling skin staring back at me. Deep ridged marks deep into my skin as I looked at the red blood bubbling to the surface. 

Pain filled my hands, white-hot and spreading to my fingers and up my wrist, as I turned my attention to the ground in the hopes of ironing the caustic pain that filled my hands I noticed something. I could see sturdy mules, 6 of them each one of them held a wide-eyed girl with tears in their eyes. The sight of them forces a sense of hate to fill me as I look over the Meraxes who was spiraling down to the ground. 

Expansive golden sands stared back at me as I looked down at my cousins and aunt yelling out in a loud tone. "Make your way over it Meraxes we will meet and talk about our next move there"

It was all that I could manage to say as panic thumped in my chest I yelled out my throat razor-sharp and in pain. “Rhea! Rhea! Rhaenys!!” I screamed until it felt like razor blades dance in my throat but still I got no answer. 

The sands baked in the heat as I glared at the massive looming landscape that stared back at me, the sight of Sunspear began to fade away as I looked to the golden sands as if men were trying to get out of the battle. I knew that they had to be my own men by the sight of their lightweight armor and spears stared back at me. 

Scorched bodies lay around the golden sands loomed below me the scent of death and burning flesh made my stomach recoil and pain settled deep in my chest. Igneel hovered over the ground barely being able to fly as he searched frantically for a gold and red dragon that had fallen from the sky. It wasn't until I saw a dragon with two large bolt and gold sizzling blood did I feel even the least bit of relief. As he landed I lurched forward. 

Stumbling off my dragon as panic gripped tightly to me as I stumbled over to Rhea, she had blood dripping down her right arm as hate flared in her eyes. The golden sands began to sizzle with the blood of a dragon. 

Rhea paid me no mind it was like she didn't even see me instead she yanked furiously at the iron bolt that rested in her leg. The bolt that had rested in her shoulder sat on the ground fallen and forgotten with a melted metal tip.

The air is hot and dry as the sandblasted against my form as I yelled angrily at her to get her attention. “Rhaenys! Answer me!” The blood that fizzled out of her own wound looked to be caused by sharp spikes that stared back at me. One of the golden tip spikes looked to be coated in her blood and something about her forced me to shudder.

My heart seized as the sands shifted beneath my feet until finally, she turned to look at me, her murderous violet eyes glared coldly at me. I don't think that I had ever seen such potent eyes and killing intent in her eyes before today. She snarled angrily at me as we looked to the sky a large dragon larger than either of ours began to fade from sight with thunderous cracks. 

I didn't think that he would have been so massive so dangerous when I saw Vhagar I just assumed that we were going to win but in truth, if it was Vhagar just against that dragon alone i might have thought we would win but if there is another dragon that large then we would need a lot more than just him. 

We could only watch helplessly as our mother's family home burned to the ground and the screams of ghosted along with the air. Rhaenys would have gone after him if not for the fact that her dragon was injured I'm sure that she would have taken off a sword in hand. For now, we were both forced to watch as Dorne's capital be decimated. The sight of her force a sense of worry and relief to fill my chest. 

I hate to say it but I'm glad that Meraxes was hurt that would mean that she would be safe, I took in a heavy breath with the army that decimated my family just taking off I knew that they would easily kill us. 

The sight of him forces a shudder to rush down my spine as I turn to look at the 6 mules started to run our way with six frightened girls on their backs. The two dragons collapsed to the ground barely able to keep their scaly eyelids open. Sunspear becomes the new Harrenhal and they only had one dragon to do this kind of damage what would two do? Do we have a chance to win? 


	44. Recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the day

Vaegon POV 

I watched the men that sat in front of me thousand of men no more than 2,00 what little ships that were on the river were destroyed by Saehrys. Sitting contently on the makeshift throne that rested just outside the mighty city of Harrenhal. Corpses littered the ground a string of organs ran along with the ground. Decay mingled in the filling the nose of every man here, as I looked to the once-proud men with thoughts disillusion and grandeur like if they could only kill me this war would be over. But most of them were broken doing their best not to kneel since the bodies of their dead rested on the ground. 

The panic neighs of horse filled my ears I looked over to the horses that were being rushed off of the battlefield by the golden cloaks. I could see that a lot of them had wide eyes resting on the dead bodies that stared back at me. 

The sight of them forces a smug smile to pull at my lips as I leaned back into the plush chair. I could hear Vhagar rustling behind me a dangerous snarl booming and shaking the ground that he rested on. His front legs are stretched in front of him as his head sat on his front legs. His tail creed protectively around my Thorne. 

His long coiling leather black-tailed curled securely around me, white spikes rested just below me so if anyone tried to storm the chair in the mad hope of killing me would be stopped by a white spike. 

The sight of them forces hate-filled smile to pull at my lips as I looked to the crumpled men on the battlefield. Some of them had pale skin, soft blue eyes and flaxen golden color hair that looked pale and almost white. Some had the deep brown/black skin of the summer islanders with a deep brown or dark obsidian eye stared back at me. 

The sight of so many eastern shocked me but also put me at ease I had been among them for many years and as such had gotten used to being around them. There was a cold look on each of their faces that told me that they weren't happy to be here but I didn't care much. I looked to the sky to see Solar's illuminated scales staring back at me. 

The sight of her regal body helped to put me at ease her large swooping 60 feet wide wings stared back at me. Sharpen serrated spikes sliced through the air as I glanced at Saehrys. She stood at the back of the group her arms folded firmly over her chest as her spear floated into the air pointed and ready to be to aim at any man that moved too quickly. 

The scent of burning flesh had a heavy but to me, it was an everyday thing that put me at ease. For a moment I forgot that we were at war as I close my eyes I was back in Volantis taking over lands that would be my daughter's birthright one of these days. Taking in a heavy breath letting my shoulder still I looked to my bloody armor. 

The once slick blood crusted and turned black from the heat of my own flames, my hand felt slick with the blood but when I look down to them my own pale sin stared back at me. My blue flames still licked against the ground, the earth bubbled and toiled like a concoction made by a witch in her cauldron. The sight of magic so strong in the west force a sense of purpose and hope to fuel me as I spoke in a vindictive voice. 

"You came here with a fleet most of which is at the bottom of this bay thanks to Solar a dragon a year younger than my own. She could have taken on her mother without my help and then you would be in the same situation though maybe less severe. But you made the mistake of coming after my family my friend Saehrys who is my family. Harrenhal belonged to the crown and those that define me die.” 

“Look around you the plains that had once filled with your man the once-proud golden company is now reduced to crying boys and crippled men. Those that didn't survive have been fed on by my dragon or are going to be fed, he has an explosive appetite, not one that can be easily dealt with. Your commander fell at my hands, Harry died not because he was weak, but because he was stupid.”

“I will kill anyone who opposes me and give forgiveness to those that submit to my will and my will alone. Sellsword is never to be trusted but you are no ordinary sellswords. The golden company has never broken a contract your probably some of the few that have loyalty. This battle started with 20,000 and all of you came here to your deaths that could be the story or the story could be that 18,000 came to their death but 2,000 survived to fight for the emperor of the budding Valyria empire. You will no longer be sellsword but my men to kill and slay my enemies as if they were your own. This is no polite suggestion but a choice. Live and fight for me or die with your men."

My tone boomed over the empty air the sight of the broken down men that sat before me, as I scanned them I could see that a few of them were already breaking down. That they wanted to live even if that meant fighting for the man that died and devote their lives to another man.

I alone without the help of Vhagar killed a large portion of their military power and what will they do then. Vhagar let out an explosive roar that shook the ground and I could feel his hot slava slapping against my back as I looked to see his long coiling neck moving around the right side of my body pushing seat slightly. 

The sight of his large massive head stared back at me as I looked over to him, his deep jade eyes stared back at me, his massive glittering white horns greeted me I could sense his protective nature welling in him. Running a smooth hand along with his large blocky head I looked back to the men that sat below me. 

The smoking black sky began to fade away as the azure blue sky began to fade and a bright orange horizon stared back at me. The sight of the sun lowering over the horizon forced a heavy thundering in my heart as I looked over to the men. 

The smooth sizzling skin of Vhagar felt cool beneath my fingertips as I looked at the golden armor, most of them are burned with soot some had a few lesser burns stared back at me. All of them had sweat dripping from their body and forced their hair to grow darker. Their skin leathery from the exposure of the sun and burning hot even now as I looked two cobalt blue flames here sparked before fading away to embers. 

One right after the other I watched them begin to get down on one knee the terror in their eyes is still fresh. Vhagar letting out a smoldering screech forcing even my own eardrum to threaten to pop. 

The sight of them kneeling seemed to enthuse Vhagar because this time he let out a bellowing roar that forces me to smile as I glanced over to Saehrys, I could see the way that the look of worry that force my mind to race with all the reason that she might look so much trouble. 

Taking in a heavy breath my lungs began to expand as my words flowed easily from my lips as I dropped my hand back to the armrest forcing Vhagar to snap his head around the high just above the men. 

His long coiling neck moved quickly and rapidly snapping over their heads. The long smooth coiling black neck gleamed in the light as I looked to the 2,000 men. The sight of them forces a heavy frown to pull at my lips as I spoke again this time in a more commanding tone. 

"Now out of the 2,000 men that stand before me I want the highest-ranking officer of the Golden Company." My tone reverberated off the vacant air as I looked to the unsure men that rush before me I could see the fear and terror that filled their eyes like they were too anxious to even say a word. 

Finally, a man took a step forward he had white hair with a streak of gray and a grizzle black five o'clock shadow decorating his square jaw. His eyes cool and pointed as he glared at me he looked ready to grip his greatsword resting on his back with a thick black leather grip stared back at me the triangular shape pommel glared at me. His nose hooked and coldly stared at me as thick frown lines in his forehead and blood spattered on his cheeks. 

As he spoke he did so in a cold commandant tone that told me that he used to be in a position of power he had silver chain mail and gleaming silver armor. "My name is Ser Brendel Byrne I'm a sergeant in the golden company."

The moment that he said it I could see the way that he glared coldly is me like he didn't like the idea of bowing down to me and I knew that he would be trouble. While the others averted their eyes in terror and submissive nature. Brendel stood for cold and hard as hs pointed beady stare cold and murderous beamed into me. If not for the fact that Vhagar had his neck curled around me I could see the way that a murderous hunger burned in his eyes. 

"Saehrys gather some of the gold cloaks and have them direct our new military might to the 34 hearths we will talk to each one of them separately the moment that I'm done with Ser Brendel here I'll be right there." 

Even as I spoke I could see the glittering golden cloaks moving out of the corner of my eyes. I could see the way that the men finally walk away leading the fearful 2,000 men. The sight of them as they have moved away from me gave Ser Brendel one look before disappearing behind the wall. Turning to Ser Brendel I could see the way that his eyes narrowed as his eyes looked wet and heavy with emotion as he glared at me. 

Saehrys moved over to me as she looked coldly at him not sure of what to make of the men that stood before us. The sight of them forces a shudder down my spine as I looked over to Ser Brendle.

I started to rise from the throne walking down the stairs of the throne as I looked to Ser Brendle I could see the way that his whole body shook with unbridled rage that I didn't think that he might voice. "I want to know what the next move is?" 

My voice emphasized the command of each word as I looked over to the cold battle-hardened man who held me in contempt but his lips begrudgingly move, lie he didn't want to speak but he knew that it was his only way to cement his loyalty to me. 

"The Lannister is going to take the Reach, first Highgarden the Old Town and even Horn Hill after that I'm not sure Harry told me all of this in confidence I wasn't supposed to even know that but he doesn't hide things from his serjeants. Now is that all." 

The smugness in his voice force malevolence to fill my chest as I thought about the Lannister the smugness in their face the glitter gold hair that always seemed to be taunting me. The coldness in his emerald green eyes stared back at me as they looked at me as if he had all the answers the very thought of him force animosity to grow and stoak in my chest

My blood boils from my rage as I took in a heavy breath. "That is all but I would be a fool to think that I could ever trust a man that hates me so much. I Vaegon Targaryen's first Emperor of Valyria sentence you to death. Do you have any last words" 

My tone is cold and heavy as I glared at him a look of hate-filled his own face as I watch a wave of amusement to wash over him as his lips curled into a disgusted groan. "Here I thought that you were as big of a fool as your ancestors. I guess that I was wrong." 

There was a bit of resentment in his voice as I pulled Araxx from my scabbard the flame temperate pattern stared back at me as I looked to see bright cobalt blue flames stared back at me. The sight of the flames stared back at me as I looked to the terrified look on his face as I cocked my arm back. 

My knuckles turned stark white as I gripped tightly to the grip my nails digging in the lather grip my hand sliced through the air the sharped sizzle of flesh filled my nose as I watched his head fall from his shoulders. Blood erupted and bursted from the stump of his neck I watched this lifeless body dropped to the ground. Blood pooling into my shoes staining my boots. 

Resentment filled my chest as I took in a few heavy breaths I could barely think as I looked over to Saehrys her own hair tightly noted behind his head. The deep wine-colored eyes of her force a shudder down my spine as I looked Vhagar the coldness in his eyes as I took in a heavy breath I looked to Saehrys.

"We will have to settle Harrnenhal before we even think about going back to the capital or even Old town next time that they try to take the Riverlands they will bring a much larger force than this.”

“Contact the Riverlands we will need each of them to give a small portion of their armies and we will have to send word to the capital we will let them know what's going on, for now, we have to start that rebuilding the castle gates and clear the bodies from the field, before the stench of death begins to draw animals to the castle. Let's get to work." 

Tywin Lannister POV 

I half expected to see the Rock burning by now I'm sure that its capital has found out about the West revolting and joining the enemy. I'm sure that even now Harrenhal was taken and Dorne as well. They might be able to take the Reach but I'm sure that Jaime will leave a trail of destruction in his wake as he made his way to the Old Town. A large portion of the army was still sitting at Castle Rock waiting to be used. The castle of Castamere was cleaned out and remodeled given to the King to place his army at. 

The next steps were to make more allies with the destruction of Dorne I'm sure that even now the news would be spreading throughout the kingdoms. The first thing would be to take the Stormlands they have suffered the most of all the kingdoms.

First, they lost their liege lord and then they were stripped of most of their lands and power the Stormlands will rally to him and all they have to do is see that there is another choice. A way to get vengeance for all that they have lost. 

The next place that we have to get is the Iron Island, they are the only place that could possibly retake the seas. With a sea dragon and a larger fleet, we would be able to pose a serious threat and with three kingdoms behind us, the first thing to go down is the Griffin roosts. 

The Iron fleet would combat the fleet of the crownlands and taking the arbor is one of the ways to beat the kingdom. Even now my mind raced as I looked to the choppy water of the bay as I noticed Lion's mouth off in the distance. 

The Lion's Mouth, the main entry to Casterly Rock, is an enormous natural cavern reaching two hundred feet high. Its steps are now wide enough for twenty riders. Its port has docks, wharves, and shipyards and is accessible by longships and cogs. Even now I could see the glittering sail with two dragon mid-flights staring back at me. Some of the once perfect golden sails were now covered in thick heavy soot. I could even see chard wood and cracked hulls that looked to be taking on water. 

As I stared over the ruling of my own war galley I could see cold gray eyes staring back at me, I nearly jumped from the deck as my heart race with fright as I watched a dragon-like a body moving through the water.

A sharp thump hit the bow of my ship as I shook gently hitting the deck floor. While the sea dragon moves swiftly only small ripples in the water told me that it was moving to the mouth of the bay. 

Over the head, I could see a dragon of smoke gray staring back at me the sight of the indomitable beast greeted me. He had smoke gray eyes and a cold look on his face as deep dagger-sharp teeth stared back at me. His wings arms slammed against the air as he flew through the air I watched his tail whipped at the air as he shifted his slit eyes to me. 

His long coiling neck could have wrapped around my own body three times and still have room to wrap a 4 time. Sitting on his back sat a man in golden armor and short clipped silver hair that twinkled in the light there is a luster to his hair and eyes that had a power to them. 

I watched the way that the beast circled around the rock a dangerous sheen filled his eyes as he looked to the people as if they were nothing more than a meal for him. Thick muscular legs stared back at me as he landed with a sharp thud. 

After that, he faded from sight as I notice two women waiting for me at the port. One of them begins my daughter bright green eyes staring back at me with pride in them. She acted as if she saved this family, she doom us all if we did not win this. 

Tyrion sat out at my side not saying a word I knew that he wanted no part in this battle, he tried to convince me for weeks that this was the wrong choice. I knew that he feared we would all die. He knows a lot about dragons there is no one more knowledgeable other than the Targaryens. We would need his knowledge I didn't care what he thought he would do as he was bid we would win and that would be the end of it. 

I wasn't foolish like my children, I didn't think that they could ever ride dragons but maybe my great-grandchildren may be, that is if and when we win this war. Vhagar and Balerion would be a good addition to the family for my great-grandchildren but I have no clue as to how big they are by now. I left before they got there so I'm sure that they have to be much larger now. 

Now the woman next to my daughter brought me out of my thoughts I knew her, or should I say that I know her daughter. She had bright plum-colored eyes and molten gold-colored hair that has a glossy shine to it. Her hair didn't go past her shoulders, unlike her daughter whose hair reached down to her waist. 

She wore a flowing silk gown the color pure gold that looked iridescence in the light. Both looked stiff like they had equal parts bad news and equal parts good news, either way, I knew that there was a lot that I have missed. 

"Father may I introduce the Queen of the East Sarah Belaerys, your grace may I introduce my father, lord of the Rock and Warden of the West Tywin Lannister." Her tone is warm and loving as she gave me a smug and loving smile she wore a golden dress of her own only she had armor protecting her chest and breast. Her skin shimmers in the light as I looked to the castle that sat in front of me. The sight of him forces a grim shiver to rush over me as I turned to glance at my son. 

His own eyes were cold and guarded he did his best to avoid my stare I'm sure that if the Queen of the east wasn't here then he would let us both have it about how stupid this whole thing is. He let his guard eyes fall on the glittering blue water in the hopes of making himself smaller which I doubt would be possible. 

I knew that the King would be waiting for us in the castle so I nodded politely as I spoke in the most cordial voice that I could manage trying not to give away the doubt that my son was having toward this arrangement.

"My queen it is great to finally meet shall we continue this talk in the castle without prying ears." I kept my tone as gentle and polite as possible as she nodded her own head a sadness filled her eyes as she nodded her head. 

I could tell that there was something wrong but only time would tell what this wrong thing is, quickly my boots slapped against the dock and started to move swiftly to the solar where I'm sure the king would be waiting. The docks and port were abuzz with talk and as I turned to Ceresi she lowered her tone as she spoke in a cool knowing voice. 

"They haven't been told much except for that we have sided with the Belaerys dragon lords, the rest of the lords of the Westerlands are making their appearance here now to speak with you, the king, and queen to see the next step. They have also brought back word from the three battles." 

Even as she said the words I could see the dark raven-colored wings clapping gently at the sky as I look to see ravens flying with parchment lining their legs like they were carrying the words of the king and queen that seem to be running amuck on this seven kingdoms I could only imagine what was going on in those battle but I didn't like to be this far from the battle. Taking in a deep breath I did my best to clear my mind as I quickened my long strides. 

Before I knew it, we were sitting in my solar and a large muscular imposing man sat in my chair the large leather chair sat in front of me, taunting me. I did my beats to keep the sneer from pulling at my face as I looked to the king. 

He had a strong presence around me a powerful air that seemed to charge the air with lighting. His golden amor had blood and soot littering it as he held a small piece of rolled-up paper in his hand. 

His index finger ran gently along with the khaki-colored paper but I could tell by the grim line that played at his chapped lips that I knew exactly what it had said and he didn't seem to please about it. I bowed cordially my body felt stiff as his husky voice rumbled out of his lips I could hear the power in each word that he spoke. 

"Dorne has been dealt with, two puny dragons tired to defend against Typhon both failed. Each dragon took at least 2 bolts but it only slowed them down. What is a word from Harrenhal my love it would seem the fleet that returned to us is not the fleet that you left with." 

There is an iciness to his tone as he sat stiffly in his chair Tyrion looked away from him I could see the rigidness in his body like the hate that burned in his eyes as he sat there numb and not saying a word. 

Shifting my gaze from my son to the king, I could see this adoring look in his eyes as a worried but sweet smile pulled at his lips I could tell that he loved his wife more than anything. She, on the other hand, looked to be boiling in rage as he looked to me and then to her husband and something in the air changed. 

Manic energy began to form as Ceresi sat silently in her chair her plump lips grace the ring of her cup as she took a few tentative sips of her drink. "The prince beast is larger than Terrax, the westerns world's largest dragon Balerion was the largest in history but Terrax was the largest of the east.”

“The prince’s dragon is at least 2 times the size of Terrax. He had to have a wingspan of at least 180 feet if not more with a large muscular body and four legs but he wasn't a sea dragon that much is clear. Then there is Saehrys her dragon is strange as well, Solar has more spikes than either of our dragons put together, a blade attached to her tail that takes up half her tail.”

“Her beast is around the same size as my own, but she had some kind of magic I watched her control objects with her own will, that is one of the ancient magic of the dragon lords, of our family's magic, was lost shortly after the doom.”

“Her and Vaegon took Harrenhal back they decimated most of the small portion of the fleet that came with us and the 20,000 landmasses of men that we sent both of the golden company and the Faros forces had been killed or taken. I barely made it out of there. If we want to beat Vaegon we will have to take him on together and we have to find new ways to do it directly fighting them won’t work." 

Her perceptive tone forces me to rethink everything that I knew about the prince but I need that I should share what I knew. "The prince has something called an emperor dragon they grow faster than any other dragon. Your daughter as something called a war dragon they were bred for the very war that we are fighting the firstborn prince Aegon has the same dragon.”

“I have heard a whisper that there are other kinds of dragons but the Targaryens keep that knowledge locked away. I have also heard that the prince has a daughter Rhaenyra and she too has a dragon called Morning.”

“I also have new updates and ways around them, they have added another 700 ships to their fleet war galleys and swan ships. The best way to combat their naval power is with the Iron Islands. They have rebelled against the Targaryen once for the right of the salt throne.”

“The Stormlands have been spurned the Baratheons, Stannis is the best way to go if you want more kingdoms at your back. With Harrnehal still in the hands of the Targaryens and with Dorne decimated they will put all their effort and time into this war."

Even as I spoke the words I knew that my tone might have been a bit more facetious then I meant it to be. Though there was a silence that filled the air as I looked to the king and queen both were giving us icey looks and speaking in a high Valyrian. After a moment their discussion settled an I knew that there only thought was about vengeance for her son and there is the only way to get that is a child for a child just like in the Dance of the Dragon but how would they get to her. 

"The royal family isn't important at the moment we have more pressing matters it would seem like Jaime took HighGarden and has sent out forces to Horn Hill and Old Town, the Lannister navy is making their way to Old Town. Lord Joffery insisted ongoing to help his father on the conquest of the Old Town.”

“Lady Cersei told him that it would be foolish to put himself at such a risk but he wanted to prove that he was worthy of a warrior princess like my daughter. Even now they will be on Old Town flooding their port within a day or two. Jaime took the bulk of the force given to him to take Old Town while a smaller contingent stayed to hold the castle.”

“It would seem that all the Tyrells of lost their heads only Willas was left they are going to forcing him to submit to my will. Now we should focus on what we are going to do with the Stormlands and the Iron Islands what do you have in mind Lord Tywin." 

His voice is insightful and cold as he looked to me there was something conserved in his eyes that told me that he knew more than he was letting on. But I nodded my head as I spoke in a knowledgeable and expert tone that I'm sure was meant to inspire confidence in my albeit it leads and plans.

"It would be too risky to send either of you out with the recent battles the Targaryens will be on the lookout. This is the only safe place for you, they won't attack with scorpions lining the walls of ever Westerland cities. Instead, we send an emissary in your place, my brother Lord Kevan Lannister will go to the Stormlands while my brother Stanford goes to the IronBorn. Stanford is a military man he is good at killing and there are few things that the IronBorn are good at beside killing.”

“While they talk to the lords of the Stormlands and Iron Island we will plan our next move with Dorne Decimated the other house will rally we have to take control of them before they revolt." Even as I spoke I could see a devious look in his eyes as he looked to a smugness filling his daring plum eyes as he spoke.

"There is no house to revolt we took our time making our way back here. I burned every fortress within reaching distance of the Sunspear we burned castles and cities anything that got in my way. There is nothing but death waiting for them now let's talk about plans for the reach." 

The dangerous smile pulled at his lips forcing a tremor down my spine I knew that this was not a man that would be controlled or manipulated, he stands fast in his convictions and as a military man, he is used to leading. This war would be bloody and he would not be happy until all the Targaryens are dead and their dragons are his.

Daenerys POV 

Highgarden is filled with flowers, singers, pipers, fiddlers, and harpers or that is at least what I would have thought if not for the air of gloom that rested over the city. I could see what friend of the household guards of House Tyrell pulling the severed head of their lords down form the wall spikes. I could see their eyes wet and glistening with tears in their eyes as they did their best not to vomit. 

The stench of death still filled the air, burning skin force most of them started to gag as a sour, rancid scent filled their noses. The sight of them hunched over and viscous green liquid spilled eagerly from their mouths.

I looked over to the broken down courtyard of the fortress. The stables used to have a fine selection of horseflesh, not the finest horse are gone stolen by the Lannisters forces under the commission of the King and Queen of the east. 

Balerion clapped his wings overhead waiting for me to call out to him. Instead, my eyes ran long the Mander river that was just out of reach, I could see the blood and lose organs that flow down the bright river that has once been littered with pleasure boats that used to sail along the Mander.

The grounds are littered with bodies, they were once fields of golden roses that stretch as far as the eye can see. Fruits grown nearby include melons, peaches, and fireplugs, but now as the stench of decay and death plagued the land, could only think of the past two battles that had been waged here. 

I looked over to my brother he had sadness and grief-stricken face on as we noticed Willas limping over to us. Margaery and Loras were both at court thankfully so not all of the Tyrell lines have been liberated. 

Willis looked like a shell of his former self the acidic smell of shit fill the air as his crippled legs forced him forward. Muck covered his pale ivory skin as he shivered and shook from fear. I knew that his eyes must have been locked on the rotting head of his parents. The pain fresh in his eyes and looked to be crippling I could only imagine what that was like for him. 

Agony burned in his eyes as he finally took in a deep breath as I watched him for a moment I could see the way that is body looks to be closing in on itself. The sight of anguish in his eyes force guilt to pool in my own chest. 

Only if we had gotten here faster if only I didn't have to slow down for Ragnarok I might have been able to get there before they were killed. After a more agonizing moment he began to speak, his voice broke and valuable as he looked ready to cripple under the pressure. 

"Jaime Lannister took the castle he put my little brother, parents, and grandparents, they only left me alone because they thought that the rest of the Reach to bow down peacefully. Men have been sent to Horn Hill and now even as we speak a massive force is making their way to Old Town they are gonna try and take it. I don't know how but I knew that they have more men on the way. They are trying to take all of the east and that isn't even the worst of it there were no dragons here which means that...." 

He didn't say the word but knew that he was implying that the dragons were at Dorne and Harrenhal and for a moment my heart stopped and my mind race with panic. I knew that Vaegon would be the most dangerous one on the battlefield. 

But Dorne I doubt that they would be able to handle the battle by themselves. I looked over to Rhaegar I could see the way that his eyes gave away all of his apprehension and misgivings shining in his eyes. 

"So Horn Hill and Old Town are both about to come under attack and Dorne and Harrenhal are both under attack with dragons. Vaegon would be able to handle them but Aegon and Rhaenys can't say the same and Old Town is a massive fortress and still a few months out of reach of Old Town." His tone is kind as I notice the cogwheels that were churning in his eyes as he looked at me. I knew that he wouldn't be able to focus as long as his two eldest were in trouble. 

"I'll go to Dorne, you to Horn Hill we will sent word ahead of Old Town they will hold out until we can get there. I'm sure that by now the capital knows what's going on and is taking steps to move the fleet to where it needs to go.”

“I'll take off now I can get there hopefully before the battle is over. I'll make sure that they are safe Rhaegar" He gave me a firm nod as he tends to look to Willas. "See if you can muster any fighting men that are left we have to muster a proper defense against the next attack...."

I could hear his voice fading from my ears as Balerion's clapping wings began to fill my ears as I rushed out the front gate. I could only hope that they were hanging on and that they weren't to hurt or damaged. 

These first few battles could set the tempo of the entire war if one of us dies this quickly into the battle that one less dragon rider that is one less advantage and we need all the help that we can get


	45. What Do We Do Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the day.

Aegon POV 

Smoke swirled around me it was no longer the color black as if the fires were still stalking but instead the smoke is a pale whisper white. As the smoke rose higher into the sky the sight of the crumbling city force a heaviness to settle in my chest. Tossing a glare over my shoulder.

I could see Igneel and Meraxes both were resting off in the distance. Rhaenys sat with them a short sword clutched tightly to her gasps as she looked lost in her rage. She stalked angrily an I could see the way that Meraxes snapped the air in response to her rage. 

Elleria sat mute with her four little ones the eldest one wasn't over 12 they called herself Lady Lance she is a warrior like her sisters and father. Even now I'm sure the three sand snakes that were in the capital were lost in their rage. I'm sure that they are all mad with rage even now I'm sure that they are going to lose it when they hear what happened to Dorne. 

Arianne stood at my said I could see the concern that filled her stare as she looked out the crumpled ash reduce city that stared back at us. It had been weeks since the collapse of Dorne. Even now I saw no people only the decaying corpse that stared back at me. 

I knew that there had to be a lot of bodies much like this one. There were times that I would look to the sky and I would find trails of smoke littering the horizon. But the dragons are exhausted and even if they weren't they can't carry all of us.

The sight of them forced uneasiness to wash over me, I knew that if I dared even take flight Igneel would buck me off. He needs rest I could tell he was far too exhausted to move if it wasn't eating he sleeps most of his life. I knew that he needed to rest, Meraxes cold makes the flight her legs and arms were healed but she was still angry much like Rhaenys she didn't like losing. 

My body and mind were plagued with worry and I knew that nothing good was coming from that distance, Arianne could sense my tension because she began to speak in an almost cautious voice as if to calm me down. 

"I don't think that there is anybody left alive we all are that remain we should go somewhere safe. Gather up supplies and make our way to the nearest fortified city. From there we can mount a proper defense." 

Her calculating tone assaulted my ears as I looked too at least 5 heavy clouds of black smoke and I knew that there was no way that there was any remaining castle left to go to. But the dragons aren't large enough to carry us all back to the capital and the mules won't last in the desert we barely had enough supplies for us.

"Lemonwood is over in that direction and if you didn't notice there is black smoke rising high in the sky. The same can be said for Saltshore, God's grace, and The Tor and there is plenty more castle just out of reach with the same black smoke rising in the distance. I’m sure that the King of the east made sure to burn the other city on his way out I will be shocked if any of the castles are still intact" 

My tone cold and murderous and all-consuming hate began to fill my chest spilling over until it filled my entire body. Dorne reduces to burnt ashes and death how is that even remotely fair. My family was the last to succumb to the dragons and now we are the first to fall to them what happened to the might of Dorne. My nails dug into the skin of my palm until the soft trickle of blood splashing against the sand-filled my ears. 

Looking to the sky I watched as five plums of black smoke filling the air as I noticed something moving across the horizon first it was nothing more than a speck but as I continued to look on I could see that speak growing larger and I knew what it was. 

A robust black and red dragon flew over the horizon massive 80 feet wings stared back at me as I watched the long coiling neck of the beast adjust slightly to reveal a girl with smooth shimmering liquid silver curls and deep violet eyes that gleamed in the light. 

The sight of her help to put me at ease glad to know that the gray beast from hell didn't come back to finish what he started. Meraxes and Igneel let out a warning screech as if to announce the Emperor dragon's presence. Arianne's breath caught in her lungs as she looked at me not sure of what to make of the omnipotent beast that seemed to be flying in closer with each hardy crack of its wings. 

Balerion let out a bellowing roar that shook the ground that rested below my feet and as he got closer the winds created by his powerful wings whipped to the gold and black sands of Dorne. The heat baked my skin forcing a thick sticky layer of sweat to layer my skin as grains of sand whipped up by the wind now stuck to my skin. The vision of the Balerion shook away the fear that had been plaguing my body. "We should make our way back to the dragons I'm sure that is where Dany will land." 

Not wanting a single moment I spun sharply on my heels and started to make my way over to Igneel with long powerful strides I knew that Igneel would need one last day to rest and hopefully by then with Dany here she could take Elleria and the girls on Balerion and we could make our way back to the capitol. 

Walking stiffly I could feel Arienne moving swiftly behind me she didn't dare say a word I could tell that she was tense by the way that she moved. Like she was moving through ember but I couldn't wait for her. It took all that we have not to bust out into a face-paced jog. 

Balerion let out a heavy Clapp of his wings he flew over us his shadow force a cold shiver down my spine. I could hear the hysterical screams of the children filling the air I'm sure that they were afraid that Dany and Balerion were the enemies. 

The four little girls all had their mother's beauty and the cold piercing state of their father. Lady Lance gripped tightly to her weapons she looked ready to launch it when Rhaenys slammed her sword against the lance that gleamed in the light. 

The two of them looked to be in a heated argument when I made it back to them and Balerion landed with a heavy thud his tail whipped at the sand forcing the glittering sand to shift a fly through the air. 

Dany sat on Balerion’s back as his four legs dug deep into the ground as his sharps claws stared back at me. His body began to lower to the ground as Dany started to descend from Balerion. 

The girls let out muffled cries as Elleria looked on with terror, I'm sure that she wasn't sure what to make of Balerion until Dany stood before us. She wore black leather pants and a long blue tunic with her curls pulled back into a long coiling braid tied back with black ribbons. 

She wore a somber expression on her usually loving face, as she looked over to children than me before letting her gaze fall onto Rhaenys and the dragons. I could just tell by the way that she looked at us that there was something that we were missing. Something that was wrong with Dorne that she wasn't sure if she should tell me anything, finally after a glum moment of silence. 

"It would seem that Aenarr and his army laid the castles in his wake to nothing but ash. Lemonwood looked to be the worse my guess that they got the worst of it they travel along the coast while it looked like the dragon moved across the land. Most of the castle close to the city are destroyed 6 to be exact. 

“It would seem that he wanted Dorne to serve as a warning. The other dragon was sent to Harrenhal and Highgarden was an attack, they cut off the head of all the Tyrells that were there but Willas. They are on the move they are trying to take over all of The Reach they are making their way to Horn Hill and Old Town.” 

“I would make the light here while he went to Horn Hill to handle the resurgence of enemies. We have no clue how things are going at Harrenhal, for now, we should get back to the captain. I can take Elleria and her children we should get going" 

Dismay pulsed through every inch of my body as I looked to Dany, there was a softness to her magenta color eyes as she gave each of us a gentle look. I could see the love pooling in her gaze as a weak smile pulled at her soft coral-colored lips. 

I didn't know what to say there was just too much for me to think about. I knew that Dany was right but if she took the sand snakes back to the capital that is going to take valuable days out of her journey that can be imperative to get to Old Town which would take a weak or two for her to get back to Oldtown maybe even a whole moon's turn. 

I looked over to Rhaenys her coal-black hair looked glossy even with soot dancing along her scalp, she had her sword gripped tightly in her right hand while her left stroked her beloved Meraxes. 

Finally taking in a deep breath, Rhaenys threw her shoulders back as she nodded her head gently as she spoke with a knowing tone. "Very well we can leave now but we are going to have to stop more than a few times. Our dragons aren't emperor dragon we are going to need a break they just aren't large enough" 

Her tone sounds bitter and hate-filled I knew that she was bitter about losing Dorne not about having a lesser dragon. The sight of Balerion massive and cold stared at me with molten eyes. Staring deep into my chest as I looked Igneel. 

His azure body once plagued with exhaustion is no almost revealed he looked almost invigorated like seeing Balerion give him strength. Meraxes looked tasty and aggravated her skin healed but still tender. 

I knew that Meraxes was going to be in a bad mood for a day or two longer but I knew that she was going to feel better when we got back to the captain we are going to need to figure out what to do next.

"Good then we should get going" The urgency in Danys voice told that she doesn't want to be far from the battle, I could see the excitement dying in her eyes replaced by a worry that wouldn't shake away from her stare. My mind could only go to my father I'm sure that he had to be at Horn Hill by now. 

Randall Tarly POV 

A flash of annoyance overcame me it had been four weeks since High Garden was attacked Lady Olenna barely manage to get word to me before the castle gates were stormed with men. I knew that the king must have heard of the attack and when I left the keep his dragon was no more than the size of a cat. But now after 3 years, I knew that the beast has to grow formidable. Though there was a part of me that couldn't help but feel bitter when I thought about the king. 

A few words from his son and I was removed from my position for what? Refusing to have a disgrace like Samwell as my heir. As if I would suffer a bumbling overweight puggy fool like that. 

The very thought of him holding Heartsbane and sitting in the seat at the high dias forced hate to fill my chest. Samwell didn't even end up staying he ran off back to the east to oversee the protection of Valyria. 

Each year when reports came I would hear whispers about his work restoring the royal palace that would put the red keep to shame. I could only imagine what would happen when I passed. 

Would my lands go to that weak-willed fools or would they pass to my true heir? Dickon was the only one meant to hold this ancient and proud seat and for all that fuss to be put up over that blubbering fool only for him to run back to the east like a whipped cur. 

I could taste the bile that began to rise in my throat, I looked up from my venom filled thoughts to the land that rested just outside of Horn Hill. I could see a few battering rams resting before me. A few crumpled bodies sat next to them just below the eponymous hill. The castle lies south of High garden and I'm sure that the invaders that rested just below the hill didn't think that they would have an army waiting for them. The gates were shut, ditches were dug, and archers stood ready. 

Their arrows were nocked and if they thought that they were going to catch us by surprise the same way that they caught High Garden by surprise then they are bigger fools then they let on. I looked out to the man sat before the gate. He has deeply tan skin and cunning brown eyes. But every once in awhile I could find men with the fair skin of the pleasure isles or the accent of the seven kingdoms as they screamed out orders not to get to close. 

I could see them off in the distance the emerald valley laid out before me, heavy booming thuds of a tree collapsing to the ground as tools were pounded against the ground quickly. 

Every once in awhile I could see slaves with thick iron collars and tattoos resting on their faces. I knew that some of the men had to be stolen away from Volantis where they were known for tattooing their slaves. 

They worked tirelessly without sleep I might have pitted them if not for the fact that they were my enemy. Whether they were freedmen or slaves it wouldn't matter to me. They would end up the same dead or wish for death. Not shortly after they left High Garden I got a second raven saying that the King would be making their way out to the Horn Hill in the morning that was two weeks ago going on three. With word of the king brought word of a different nature one more dark and troubling. 

Dorne and Harrenhall were both under attack and the royal forces wouldn't be able to move fast enough, the word was sent to Old Town so hopefully, they could mount a proper defense. The Lannister were tractors that much isn't all too shocking sure they calm to be lions but we all knew that they are snakes in the grass. No place in the Reach would be safe they would be killed that much I cant promise them. 

Old Town is only 100 leagues northeast from Oldtown in the south of Highgarden we are a good focal point and we aren't too far from the borders of the Dorne as well. With the hill that our castle rest on we have high ground and it would take a lot for us not to notice an attack on the horizon. Even from here I could see the faint trails of black smoke rising into the sky as day broke. 

From what news that we were able to gather King Aenarr laid Sunspear and the cities of Dorne to waste on his way back to the Westerlands. The king even went as far as to travel overland while his fleet went along the coast, all so that he could set the rest of the castle on fire before taking off into the sky not to be seen again I'm sure by now they had to make their eyes back to the Westerlands. I had it be envious of the men he had a good military mind and a dragon that could take him places faster than his ships or his horse could really affect this war. 

The rest of us are at his mercy with only a few people that are able to stand up against him and while his dragon is 5 with massive leathery wings or so I’m told. King Rhaegar's dragon isn't as large or as fast which means that it would make him slower than the King of the East. Which means that we could be sitting here for a few more days even weeks waiting for his aid. 

"Lord Tarly lay down your weapons bow before us and help us take the Reach and I will name you warden of the East and your son long after you. Refuse us and our king will receive your head as a gift after we raze your land from existence like the Martells." 

A smugness filled his voice and this early in the morning I had no tolerance for this. I turned to look to the man that spoke I could tell that he was a Westerman. He had red and gold armor with pale blue eyes and flaxen blond hair that laid limp against his forehead. 

The sky had turned a bright pink and bronze color as the sun inched its way across the horizon bright golden sun stared back at me. I knew that the sky was trying to turn an azure blue when I looked back to the bright emerald green valley. There had to be at least 15,000 thousand men staring back at me each one of them forced my sneer to grow deeper and deeper. 

The sight of them force hate to fill my chest as I glared at the boy that sat before me talking big but had no way to make good on his promise my only thought was to hold out for as long as it would take. The thought of waiting for the king made me feel weak but I knew that it was the best that I could do. 

There is no way that we would be able to see upon them without the notice they have at least 20 to 30 guards keeping an eye on us at all times waiting for the slightest moment of hesitation so that they could flood the courtyard. 

"We will see who the king will burn who?" I kept my tone cool and moving to taunt as I glared at him with a superior air about me. King Rhaegar better get here quick we had little more than 10,000 in our fort not enough to beat them on an open field they have been conquering lands for the past 4 years.

I'm not sure that even if we had an equal amount of men that we would be able to defeat them. While my men have been running drills whilst they have actually been killing people I doubt that there would be much hope it was like the king told me when I left the capital. My people are the boys of spring, but we were no High Garden fools we can fight and we will hold off for a long as we can. 

Rhaegar POV 

I could see the massive hill laden with bright emerald-colored grass, I could see the massive white wall of Hornhill. 4 archers towers connected the large mighty white ivory walls stared back at me. I could see men looming in the archer towers with their bows taunt and a coldness settled in their eyes as they leered at the large camp that resided down below me. Heavy and moist the water of the clouds ran gently along my skin as I did my best to focus my mind. 

Peeking out just pasted the clouds I could see more of Horn Hill, I could see the triangular tips of the battering ram stared back at me. A deep brown almost red like color stared back at me. Thick strong oaks stood firm in the ground I could see the deep forest green leaves and heavy trunks glistening in the early morning light. The soft warm air dance along my scalp is my silver hair ripple down my back as warm tendrils slipped down my back as Ragnarok tighten behind me. 

Heat pooled in his body as his jade-green wings are thin skin slick with the sweat of his own as the water of the cloud sizzled against his skin as his bronze eyes warm and gentle look to the large canvas tents. Men with collapsed shoulders and heaving chest and heavy pants falling from their lips.

I could see broken looks in their eyes but I knew that there was no way that they would give up and side with us. Even though slaves are treated horribly and even though they haven't had the best lives I knew that there is no way that they would never bow before me even if we agreed to free them. 

The sharp crack of whips filled my ears as I looked over to the substantial amount of men I could see the way that armor gleaming in the lights. There is sterling silver, deep cobalt blue, bright crimson red and thick black leather armor. 

I could see a pale face boy with flaxen blonde hair and warm brown eyes. I knew that he had to be the commander of the military because he had the only warhorse of the group. I could see archer towers resting just out of reach of the wall. 

There are battering ram staring at me and freshly fallen tree laying on ground chopped up and used only the best part of the tree for their rams. It had taken two weeks to get from High Garden to Horn Hill, it was the same time that Dany left. I have to admit that I was worried I knew that she would be able to get to Dorne in a few days. But would she be there fast enough? Worry ate away at me as I thought about the sight of my children dead beside their dragons. In fact, it was that same thing that forces me awake at night. 

But now there was no time to think about any of that it would take them a week if not two before they could even get to the Reach and from there who knows how long it would take for them to get to the capital. At the moment it didn't matter instead I liked the scorpions that lined the walls. 

The bright green grass stared back at me as I turned to look to the vast army there had to be at least 10,000 men if not more and each of them looked ready to storm the walls. The giant hungry look in their eyes told me that they weren't going to wait any longer. 

My heart thundered in my chest as I looked to the imposing number of men and I could no longer abide them Ragnarok let out a murderous screech as he darted through the air. The green ground came in close as men snapped their eyes up to the sky terror filling their eyes as they looked to me with doubt shimming in them.

With each thunderous roar of Ragnarok filled my ears I knew that all of Horn Hill would be awake. The men at the archer tower snapped up as bright crossbows stared back at me. I could see them screaming to get the scorpion under control. 

But the moment the saw Raganorks burnished jade scales they seemed almost at ease as a roar of victory erupted into the air like there the long wait was over. I looked to the panic vast camp waking thousands of men readying them for battle-ready but I wouldn't allow them the time. "Dracarys" 

The chaos that swirled around the battlefield filled my ears, panic screams filled the air as the men loomed below glimmering golden banner fell away as jade flames burst against the ground. 

The grass curled a turned black as char as the scream filled my ears almost as loud as the sound of Raganorks cracking wings filled my ears as I looked over to see the polished ivory gates opening as an arrow came flying down to the ground.

With a loud roar, men rushed through the fields the panic neighs of horse filled my ears as I looked to see the crazed horse running around. Their thick manes whipping in the wind as jade flames creped up their neck and threatening to engulf their skull at any moment. 

I could see the vain hope in their eyes breaking as the loud mighty roar filled my ears as I looked at Lord Tarly his men were cold and hard as they rushed through the valley. I watched his own war horse slamming hard into the ground. Unearthing the soil as burning flesh began to fill my nose

Raganork roared with rage as the thick heavy muscle constricted as the horses whine with panic. Black, brown, silver, white and red mares were thrown into a frenzied panic as they reared back on their legs. 

The eastern men gripped tightly to their leathery reigns as I notice the young men with yellow straw hair stared back at me. His cold beady eyes stared up at me hate burning in his eyes. 

I knew that he had to have hate in his heart for me not getting killing me when he had the chance. Looking down at him he stared up at me on the back of a black stallion, the horse's eyes were wide with terror. A devious cold-hearted smile pulled at my face as I spoke a billowing command. 

“Dracarys!” The wings whip up the air that swirled around me slapping me with a flush of heat washed over me, green flames burst from his leathery lips curled over shimmering dagger black teeth. Flames licked against my skin as I tried not to flinch away from the heat. I watched as the flames and black smoke swallowed the ground as the mud bubbled into the soup. 

The men screeched as the field was set aflame, waves of terror rushed off the army as I watched Lord Tarlys slammed into the right flank of the army, slashing and hacking of metal began to fill my ears as ash fell like rain from the sky. 

The sizzling of blood filled my ears as Raganork banked right then left. The air grew pressurized as his mouth clamped shut as she jerked back. Ascending high into the sky, as the ground began to fade I could see the jades flames shifting and moved along the air. 

The panic screams filled my ears but they didn't distract me from what I was seeing the scorpions stared back at me. Long rattling black chains shook against the thick wooden frame of the crossbow. The loud screeches of the horse grew in intensity and sound as the scent of death and ash built in the heated air. 

The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke billowed into the sky blocking out the bright blue sky. I could hear men screaming begging for water their voice shrill and panic but I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for them. Raganork began to climb higher into the sky until the black smoke no longer surrounds me.

Bright green flames painted the landscaping killing the grass and anything else that got in their way. But then a large arrow larger than anything I had seen flew through the air threatening to pierce the air slamming right side of my face just barely missing me as it flew through the air. 

My heart leaped from my chest and rage took over my mind. “Take out that scorpion” My rage ran over Ragnarok fueling our bond as he let out a furious scream darting in and out of smoke when I noticed a man. Standing by a thick black contraption that looked like an oversized crossbow.

“Dracarys” In a last-ditch attempt to flee I watched a weak-willed man try to run as he jumped from the scorpion as green flames engulfed the wooden contraption until nothing but ash remains. The furious roars shook the ground and I could hear the thousand thundering screams of men as they rushed through the burning fields. I could see the way that they moved through the gaping black smoke. I took back up towards the sky to hide in the cloud. 

Darting and flying through the air with ease as I knew that Raganork was exhausted he had been flying well into the night and then early into the morning. We have finally made it here and it was time for a bottle.

Leaning into Raganork’s neck he took the hint he tucked his wing slamming hard into the ground. I could see the hunger in his eyes as the once vast army is reduced to a few thousand here or there. 

Ragnarok dropped onto the ground with a heavy thud, using his winged arms to stand up he let out a furious roar letting bright dazzling green flames bathed the ground as I lurched forward a coldness filled my body as my body grew rigid and murderous. Smoke swirled around me but it didn't choke me as I thought it might, instead I slashed and hacked every last enemy that stood before me. 

Blood erupted as I slashed and hack away at heads, body parts, and organs alike. Fury filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood my body felt heavy but as a wave of bloodlust and euphoria washed over me a sense of purpose filled me. I continued to fight as blood splashed against my face Blackfyre bit deep into the flesh that rested before me with a sickening red glow around the blade.

As the smoke began to clear and bodies rested against the ground crumple and broken reduce to blood and ribbons of flesh. Off in the distance, I could see Lord Tarly on the back of his desiter. The ebony hooves ripped apart the ground as blood dripped from the ebony hooves as he growled with a more excited tone. 

Hate-filled the deep brown eyes that force shudders down my spine. Tossing a glance over my shoulder I could see the coldness that settled in Raganork’s bronze eyes as he gave me a glazed over expressions. 

Thick black smoke fell from his flaring nostrils as he began to curl up in an exhausted ball of scales. Smoldering corpse rested at his feet but he didn't seem to care instead he began to snore happily his leather wings resting and bathing his back legs resting happily. 

"My king you have come at a good time, it has been three weeks since the attack we were worried that you would never make it here." 

The commanding and shocked tone of Lord Tarly forced me to look to him, sitting on a white mare at his side is his younger son Dickon. Sandy brown hair stared back at me think beads of sweat rolled down the side of his neck and the back of his neck. His deep blue eyes blazed in the early morning light.

Bright green armor covered in deep gray soot bathed his amor as well as his skin. He had a grim look on his face as he looked at me with shocked wide eyes. I could see the wonder that twinkle in his eyes as he looked over to my dragon. His spiked green tail shimmer in the light as it curled privately and the rest of his body, his soft snores seemed to put me at ease as I look to the carriage below me. 

Severed arms were pale and rotting changing from a pale sickle color of a decaying black color. The scent forces my stomach to roil with disgust as I glared at the sight of the decapitated head with puss spilling from their eyes. Shit rolls down the legs or even some lesser men as I looked over to the Lord Tarly after a long startling moment. 

"We have to make some stops Raganork is still young and can't carry me for long periods of time. Do you have word from the capital or Old Town another month’s march is all it would take for the Kingslayer to get there? I'm sure that even now their fleet has gotten there with the storms that have been roaming over the sea. By now I'm sure that the fleet is almost at the sea of Old Town." 

As I spoke I could sense a change in the air, it grew just a bit tenser as he glared at me not sure what he wanted to me to say and every once in a while he would shift his gaze to Ragnarok. 

Ragnarok didn't so much as move but I knew that the moment that he senses that I was in trouble that he would stir. Randall gave me a cold leering look that told me that he had to be thinking at least 3 moves ahead. 

"Old Town has received word from the capital they were given heads up long before HighGarden fell before the Lannisters. We also sent a letter warning them about the attack and they are looking out for him that they won't risk opening the gates not knowing when the fleet would attack them.”

“We have gotten word from Harrenhal, Prince Vaegon took Harrenhal and took on the sea dragon. 2,000 men have pledged their allegiance to the Valyrian empire, they are preparing to mount a proper garrison before making their way back to the capital, they have also begun to marshal the River Land forces preparing them for the coming war. But no word has come from Dorne" 

Taking in a deep breath I glanced at Randall speaking in a commanding tone of my own, "Ragnarok is going to need a lot of rest between flying for four weeks and fight two battles in such a short time frame. The time that it is going to take for him to rest is time that we need to prepare the rest of the Reach I don't want the realm falling back into countless battles, shall we?" 

"Very well should we get it to work behind the walls of Horn Hill where it is safe." His tone was worried as he looked at the looming valley that rested just out of reach, I knew that if there was another wave of men then I would have seen it but I nodded my head, let's get this planning underway I could only think about what is going on at the capital or worse Old Town.


	46. The Final Battle Commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day and sorry about the time that it take to travel, George RR never stated how long it takes to get to the reach but in Fire and Blood it talks about the old king and how it took him quite some time to get to Old Town

Lyanna POV 

It had been a month they all left since they went off to war by now Rhaegar got to Horn Hill there was still no word from Aegon and Rhaenys. There hadn't been many words from Vaegon either and that did nothing to put my spirit at ease. 

The fleet that had made their way to Dorne and sent word back that sent us all into a panic. It would seem that Sunspear was demolished so was some of the cities on the way to the west were also destroyed. 

That half of the fleet is making their way back to the capital even as we speak they fighting against the strong prevailing winds. I knew that if the storms ended and the skies were clear then they would have been here faster. Though nowadays the capital was silent most of Dorne is burning in the crowned princess is missing. 

I couldn't help but sigh heavily as terror gripped me even tighter if they were dead, does that mean that Rhaegar, Vaegon, and Dany were dead as well. I sucked in a heavy breath as I let my mind clear as I looked out to the wide massive green hills. I could see the children running around there is joy in each of their eyes. 

Aerea is lively, fiery, independent and kind she had the looks of her mother and the fiery power of a Targaryen she is fearless. She ran through the grassy plains around the 4 dragons that rested contentedly on the ground. She ran over to Viserion his massive wings cover his long coiling neck and head. The moment that Aerea rushed to his wings wide confused lilac eyes stared back at him. 

I couldn't help but feel a cracking smile pulling at my lip as I watched his wings snapped back in a fast moment let out a surprised screech like he was pretending to disappear. Aerea giggled happily as she clapped her hands together as she practically bounced happily on her heels. Her brother, on the other hand, did not find all of this so amusing. He looked up at the massive Aurona. Her heavily plated tail and wings stared back at me. 

Deep venomous purple diamond-shaped scales twinkled with power as her bright venom green eyes gleamed in the light. Aerion moved swiftly to Aurora's tail looking at the heavily plated tail that looks thicker than the armor of the other 2 dragons that were her same age. Aerion poked at her tail and then flung himself onto her tail. 

He has the looks of his mother and her temperament as well, he is gentle and sweet, kind and abrasive by nature. But once he got used to you he would be the light the party and that did not change even now. Aurona let out low growls of protest but made no move to stop the sweet little three-year-old from collapsing onto her tail slowly climbing his way up to his heavily plated body. 

Daemon and Egg were fascinated with Morning, her bronze under belly gleaned in the light like a polished bronze shield. Her glittering bronze skin on her wings stared back at me, her glittering bronze horns and spikes. From her massive pink body to her dazzling pink eyes she is breathing taking in every way. Her four legs were tucked under her body and her wings rested against her back but she wasn't anywhere close to being asleep. 

Her long coiling neck darted in and out of the air snapping playful and curled around Rhaenyra, she giggled and laughed not a care in the world, her thick black curls wild and smarter with mud Her bare feet dance along the grass, she ripped silk gray dress ripped tatters. The once new dress now reduced to nothing but ribbons of cloth, she has an even mix of her mother and her father. She had her mother's beauty and her father's fierceness and stubbornness. She didn't take no for an answer and there were times that she was smarter than all of her cousins, uncles, or aunts. 

The four dragons lounged around the thick green valley, the city rested just below us and even from here I could see the sept of Baleor staring back at me. As if the Sept of Baelor is waiting for the children to bathe in the light of the seven. A sad smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to the septa she refused to come up the valley.

I knew that they were waiting for us none of them were all too happy that Rhaenyra refused to follow her cousins and uncle to the sept to learn the mysteries of the faith. When she did pray it was with me at the heart trees. Or praying to the 14 flames before she went to sleep. 

A warm smile pulled at my lips as I watched my granddaughter and children running around not a care in the world. Naerys was sleeping peacefully in her crib back at the castle, Author stood firm at my back he didn't say a word but I knew that he had to be tense, there was no way that he had gotten used to not being at his king's side. I'm sure that he wished to be at his side when he went into battle but there was no way that he could when his king was riding a dragon. 

Sighing heavily I wished for nothing more than to see my husband as I looked over to the sky watched the clouds blur the azure sky. While the humidity of the air swirled around me I could feel the golden ray bathing my skin but we couldn’t see the sun. 

I watched as shimmering black wings that banged against the sky but after a moment I knew that it was a raven staring back at me. The moment that I saw the black wings I could only think about what my father once told me. Dark wing dark words. 

At that moment I knew that those words had to be from Old Town, the thought of those words for a shiver down my spine. I'm sure that by now the Lannisters were now at the gate of Old Town or on their way there. 

The thought forces a shiver down my spine as I heard it. It started as a low rumble than a booming clap of thunder. I expected to see black storm clouds rolling across the sky but instead, I saw a colossal beast with a 180 feet wingspan with leather white wings that gleaming like diamonds in the light. 

The dragons all snapped their heads up each let out screeches like they could sense the dragon that was approaching them. I glance up to the sky as did Rhaenyra her pink eyes were wide with excitement and joy as her eyes fell to the thick black bodies stared back at me four legs outstretched in the front and the back of his body. His wings clapped at his back and as the wind threatened to move us back I could see Vaegon. 

His thick black curls pulled back in a tight not, his eyes were shining with life as he looked to the ground to see his little girl waiting for him. A warm smile pulled at his rose-colored lips as his bright gray eyes shone with love and excitement. Then a second screech echoed like a deafening chorus. I watched as Solar appeared next, her radiant yellow scales glisten in the early morning light. 

She looked like the sun made flesh her shimmering yellow eyes glared at me as I noticed her long bladed tail staring back at me. The sight of the whipping tail stared back at me the blade took up more than 75% of her tail, her claws were razor-sharp claws looked sharper than dawn or the Valyrian steel blade Starfall. 

Yellow spikes littered her tail, shoulders, lower back the only place that wasn't covered in spikes were actually wing membres and where Saehrys sits. Her long molten silver hair stared back at me. 

Much like Vaegon, she had her hair tied firmly in a not, her bright red armor beamed in the morning light as the two dragons begin to grow closer. An overwhelming wave of relief washed over me as I looked to my son. 

Overwhelming love pooled in my eyes and bathed my body in warmth as I watched him come closer and closer. His daughter looked giddy as she jumped up and down happily as she grinned at him with wide loving eyes. There is a look in her eyes that told me that she cherished her father with all she had. 

The wind began to whip up with more power forcing me backward as my feet dug deep into the ground as I watched him begin to descend. The deafening sound of flapping wings filled my ears as I felt the sizzling heat of Vhagar against my skin. As tremendous muscular legs slammed into the ground.

I watched Vhagar long coiling neck began to lower down to me. His nostrils flared as my heart thumped with panic. I watched soft O shaped puffets of smoke leave his nose as he looked over me with cautious eyes. 

Finally, he snapped his head away from me and moved over to Rhaenyra jade eyes lit up with joy and love as he nuzzled her until she giggled with excitement and gripped tightly to his nostrils forcing him to snort or hot spilling saliva. She only giggled louder as she tugged at his nose until Vaegon began to chuckle as he gave her a gentle smile pulled as his eyes grew light and warm with love. He slid easily for the wings of Vhagar and stood before his daughter. His arms were open wide as she flung happily in his grasp. 

He wore the same Valyrian steel armor when he left but Rhaenyra didn't seem to care about the cool steel as she threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook of his neck like she never wanted him to leave. 

Morning let out a joyful screech of her own, she looked up at Vhagar with adoring eyes as Saehrys landed with a graceful thud standing next to her emperor a gentle smile on her face as she spoke to me in a warm tone. "Your grace it is nice to see you" 

The warmth in the tone the love that shone in her eyes told me all that I need to know, a warmth radiated in her whole body as I noticed the spear that rested on her back, I'm sure that they both had a lot to say and as I looked at my grandmother for a moment I let myself have this one slim moment. "Is Dany and the other here? We were told that the Lannister was going for the reach" 

The intuitive tone of Vaegon force me to shudder, his hands were held firm on his daughter was it but as he looked to me I could see the confusion that filled his eyes. As if sensing my panic to the question he began to speak in a more disparaging tone as his face went from warm and loving to cold and questioning. 

"Don't tell me that they are dead? Did something happen in the Reach?" I could see the panic in her eyes as he thought about his wife and finally, I spoke in a low warm tone. "We should talk in the small council chambers we have just received word from the Reach. 

His turned cold and critical as he spoke in a rigid tone that he told me that he wasn't the least bit happy about hits. "Alright, then I will follow your lead." His tone guarded and cold I could see the wheels in his eyes working as they went from warm to cold and dark as stone. Vhagar sense how unsettled his rider was and let out a dangerous screech that filled the air I knew that if Vhagar didn't calm down this might get dangerous quickly. 

I gave the children one last look before sending them all back to the castle, the city streets were alive with people their eyes locked on the sky as they noticed two dragons came back.

I'm sure that they don't know who the dragons belong to and I’m true that when they got more famous they would know them. But I'm sure that after the entrance that Vaegon had they would remember the sight of Vhagar no matter what. It didn't take long to get to the small council chamber

Vaegon walked over to sit at my side with a dagger resting on his hip with a white wolf pommel, I knew that Ghost was running about with the children or Lady. After Dany and Vaegon left the island they had Ghost brought over by ship to keep Rhaenrya company.

Viserys was already in the room with a shocked look on his face as he glared at Vaegon who looked tense and as he places Rhaenyra to the ground to run off to play his eyes fell to Elia with pity. Deep gray eyes meeting dark obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry about the loss of Dorne, I wish that I could have made it there to help them." The genuine sadness that filled his tone shocked me I knew that he and Elia never got along even after the 7 years that have improved the rest of us nothing really changed for Vaegon and Elia. They did not speak unless they have to and even then it was tense and awkward. 

The sight of their interaction now didn't change any more than it did before, Lord Oberyn sat next to her rigid and filled to the brim with hatred I'm sure that he wanted nothing more than to murder anyone that got in his away from getting his vengeance. His daughter sat at his back I knew Obara and Nym were ones that I was used to but then there is his third daughter who had been in transport to the capital when Dorne was attacked. 

Tyene Sand the bastard daughter of Obyern Martell and septa, has fair skin, with golden hair and deep blue eyes that gleamed in the morning light. Dimples bloomed in her cheeks when she smiled warmly at me but I could see no joy in her eyes. She has a gentle, sweet voice that dances along with the air as she spoke to Vaegon with reverence in her tone.

"Prince Vaegon it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry to say that there was nothing that you could have done if you left for Dorne then they would have the largest castle and be in the heart of the River Land it was the best this way. The seven will light our way"

A weak smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to see Jon he walked into the room his red beard streaked with gray as he glared at me. Sweat dripped down his back as heavy pants escaped his chapped lips as he gripped tightly to a brown scroll of parchment that had a sigil of a tower on it.

But my eyes turned to Tyene, despite her innocent and pious persona, Tyene is regarded as treacherous. Her soft pale hands are as deadly as Obara's callused ones. She shares her father Oberyn's knowledge of poisons, her chosen weapon. Even as she looked to Vaegon I wanted it to scream that he should be careful if she is being nice there is a motive behind it. Vaegon, on the other hand, gave her a warm smile as he spoke in a cold tone. 

"I have no faith in the seven but the 14 flames have provided me with everything I need and I'm sure that they will continue to do so. But for now, if everyone is here I would like to speak about my encounter with the eastern army." 

I could see the way that her face twisted into a cold sneer as she glared at him as if to say that she didn't like the words that pooled from his lips but instead I nodded my head numbly as I watched them interact.

Tyene wore a clinging gown of pale blue samite with sleeves of Myrish lace the sour look on her face didn't leave her lips as Vaegon spoke in a cold tone. Dropping into the chair that rests at the right of the head of the table he looked over his shoulder to Saehrys who seemed to be mute. 

"The sea dragon might be more trouble than we thought she can shoot out both water and fire that much we knew but she can vital and can move through the waters with ease and without any of us noticing. She disappeared into the water and it's not like we could follow not knowing where she is going to show up or when is going. She will be our biggest concern. But that is beside the point.”

“They had 20,000 men and a few ships that meant to move along the river. We took to the ships and most of the men the ones that did survive have pledged their allegiance to the Valyrian empire at the moment they are sitting in Harrenhal under continent guard, without dragons to deter them from rebelling I want them to watch. When needed they will be allowed to leave to the east with me and Dany. But the most interesting thing has to be that the Lannister have been in cahoots with the enemy forces for 3 years”. 

“Tywin has been spying on us for 3 years learning all he could before going back to the Rock where two dragons the size of Solar are holding out. Other than the 9 free cities they have all the armies of the east and every sellsword company. This war won't be quick or clean there will be a lot of innocents killed that much is sure. They wanted to make us suffer and if given the chance they will kill the children and I'm not just talking about Viserra and Valerion. Before I executed him I talk to a sergeant in the Golden company he told me all that he knew before I killed him.”

“After that, I sent ravens to all of the houses of the River Lands. Lord Tarly have marshaled their forces and made sure that all castles have shut their gates they are ready to send all the aid that they can give all you need to do is ask. That is about it we are going to need Saehrys for the coming battles and there is no way that they are going to try and take Harrenhal again at least not so soon. So what is going on in the Reach" 

Even as he said the words I could hardly believe most of it, but he was right the battle for Harrenhal has been won. Now was time to focus on the reach, taking in a deep breath I watched Jon move just a bit further. 

Confused whispers filled my ears as I looked at the men he placed the letter in front of me. Taking in a deep breath I gripped tightly to the letter taking in a deep breath not sure of what to make of what was hidden in the paper. 

Taking in a deep breath I began to unfurl the scroll. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked over to Vaegon as his tongue racked against his lips as he leaned forward. I could see the worry that burned in his eyes as he looked to the paper that rested in my flimsy grasps. 

Taking in a steady breath to claim my own nerves I began to pull the paper apart as the thick cursive letters stared back at me.  _ "My queen by the time that you get this letter it might be too late but I implore you to send aid at once. The king is at Horn HIll right now and I'm sure that he will make his way here soon.” _

“ _ Scouts have spotted the Lannister fleet wash we did not engage them they have the numbers and in an open naval fight, we would lose. We have a plan but that doesn't mean that we are sure that we are going to win.”  _

_ “The land force we have heard report for our scouts that they have just shy of 40,000 men. We might be able to hold off the Navy and the landmass individually but if they coordinate their attacks we might not last long. Please make haste and send dragons to aid us. Lord Hightower _ "

Even as the words fell from my lips I could hardly believe it the words hung in the air and light on my lips as I glared coldly at the letter. "I'm going to Old Town they have all the riches of the Kingdom we all know that Lannisters gold is dried up."

"They need this as much as we do I'm going there get ready Saehrys the moment that I say goodbye to Rhaenyra we are heading out. Mother, I'm sure that father will have gotten word and will be on his way there. After I take care of Old Town I swear to you lady Elia I will fly to Dorne and I will find them and trust me they are alive I know it in my bones." The conviction in his voice told me that he meant every word. He threw his chair back and gave me a cold glare as he spoke in a cold tone 

"If anything happened to Dany I burned every last piece of land starting with the Rock." With that cold murderous tone filled my ears as shivered rushed down my spine as he stalked at the room. 

By the old gods and the new, I knew that Vaegon meant every word and that scared me more than anything else. Hate echoed in his words as I watched his face turned cold I could only hope that Dany was alive and that Rhaegar would talk sense in out headstrong son.

Rhaegar POV 

The wide expansive valley stared back at me the looming hill that I sat on told me that it would soon be time to go. I could see Raganork sitting at the bottom of the hill he looks content and happy. His bronze eyes stared back at me his jade scales stared back at me glinting in the warmth of golden rays that shone down from the heavens. A warmth ran over me as I watched him for a moment longer. 

“Are you sure that you don't want to mobilize some of the Reach forces to fight at your side, your grace. One young dragon isn’t going to stop the vast Lannister forces." The worry that filled Lord Tarly voices usually cold and frigid voice. Of course, I wasn’t sure but if I left with the forces of Horn Hill then they could be even more verbal than before. 

Shaking my head heavily I spoke in a cold tone "I'm sure to thank you for this but I really should be getting going." Even as I spoke I felt my words fail me as I looked to the sky with doing my best not to be blinded by the golden light. 

I could see three enormous figures flying over the sky a relate filled me as I watched my children marching through the sky. Aegon stared back at me the venom pooled in his eyes shining in doubt as Injeel began to dart through the air. His white wings fought against the sky as his blade tail stared back at me. 

Flying to the left of him is his wife and my daughter Rhaenys, Meraxes looked in a foul mood her golden wings glimmered in the morning light as he glared at me. Her red eyes flecked with gold locked on Ragnarok as she let out a screech of her own as he snapped his head up with doubt shining in his eyes like he wasn't sure that he was seeing what he was seeing. 

To the right of Aegon, I saw my sister and I knew that I was right to send Dany after them. An imposing black beast with red wing member and smoldering eyes stared back at me. The sight of her helped to put all my fear at ease. 

Sitting on the large massive back of the 80 feet span wings I could see Dany smiling warmly on his back as Arianne Martell staring back at me grief hung heavy in her dark colored eyes. The black bag hung under her eyes as her skin looked to be paling her dress was ripped for mourning.

I knew that she must have been the only Lawful Martell to make it out of there alive. Sitting behind her were three small children and one larger child that looks to be in her teens. Finally at the back of the dragons was Oberyn's paramour Ellaria Sand.

Although not accounted as a beautiful woman, Ellaria is attractive and eye-catching, with an exotic, sensuous flair. She has black hair, but today she had lost all of her beauty there was only grief and pain fresh in her eyes. I knew her to be a good woman, strong and brave, with a gentle heart. I’m sure that losing her home and loved one is going to break her more than any of us know. 

Running over to Ragnarok I watched the dragons staying high in the sky thunderous joy burned in my chest so bright that I could barely think. Joy filled up my chest as I felt like I was bouncing happily as I jumped onto Ragnarok's back his burning scales filled me with relief and joy as I looked over to the sky where my children and sister waited. Taking in a deep breath we lurched into the air out a loud echoing screech. Excitement bubbled in the air as I leered at them until finally, I reached them. 

I could barely leave my eyes my heart thunder heavily in my chest as I couldn’t help the mad grin that pulled on my lips as I looked over to my eldest child. Rhaenys looked annoyed rage-filled and bitter I'm sure that she wanted vengeance of Dorne but when she looked at me I could see the real-life and love flooding her eyes. "Father what are you doing here at Horn Hill I thought that High Garden was under attack." 

Even as she spoke I could see a level of unease washed over her as I nodded my head and spoke in a low tone. "High Garden was taken we retook it but not before they killed all the Tyrells accept for Willas. The only real reason that we retake the castle was because most of the forces were sent either here to Horn Hill or to Old Town.” 

“Ragnarok needed to rest so we stopped here and focused on trade roots and preparing the people of the Reach. You should continue to move back to capital the dragons need rest. The fleet is only a few days out of the city and I'm sure that Vaegon and Saehrys are on their way, for now, I have to get going take them back to the capital."

Even as I spoke I could feel my nerves threatening to fail me as I took in a deep breath given each of them a cold glaring look. They each nodded their head not saying a word we all knew that we couldn’t stay here so with a hard tug of Raganork’s spikes I took off towards Old Town but it would take me a few days maybe a week would they be able to last that long? I could only pray to the old gods and the new to get there on time.


	47. Day 1 For The Battle Of Old Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the day

Joffrey POV 

The choppy water rushed against the bow, the Dromonds swirled around me I commanded only 300 ships the rest of the Lannister army hid in the bay of the rock. The glittering golden sails with two dragons in mid-flight stared back at me.

I wished that they would be the crimson and gold of the Lannister but as a bastard was not allowed to fly the colors of his father's or mother's house. The thought to begin a bastard angered me more then anything if my mother could lie worth a damn then I would have made my way into the royal family. 

Instead, I am here sitting a Dromonds the swaying deck smooth against my feet force a sneer formed on my face. As we left Lannister port we had left with 400 ships we lost a 100 due to storms. When the storm stopped and the winds picked up we pushed forward at a steady and fast pace speed. 

Dromonds are larger than normal galleys and carry more tonnage as a result of being equipped with a ram, and they may equip siege weapons like ballista or catapults. They also have a larger complement of oarsmen and soldiers on board. 

Even now as I look to the front of the ship I could see scorpions staring back at me. The thick gleaming iron tips stared back at me as I looked to the rest of the fleet. The rigging of the ships stared back at me creaking and groaning as the warm wind ripped through the air. 

As I looked over to the 300 ships that stared back at me as I looked at the ship I could only think back to what my grandfather told me about Dromonds. The standard tactic for engaging is to ram the enemy ship, causing it to sink, or to board it if the attacking ship has a greater number of soldiers and wishes to capture the enemy ship intact. But from what the spider has told us they would be going for the Iron Fleet so we will own the land, the sea, and the sky. 

The standard war galley in Westeros has 100 oars and oar men, with the larger ships adding more decks of 100 oarsmen the same could be said for our own ships. Just hanging off the coast doing our best to stay out of sight of the city, the dawn sky stared back at me. I knew better than to unfurl the golden sails when I thought that we might see the coast. 

Old Town is one of the largest and oldest cities in Westeros, built by the First Men before the Andal invasion. Old Town was constructed around Hightower, the seat of House Hightower in the center of the city. 

By the end of this battle, we would be the ones that held Old Town. The Hightowers would bow or they would burn just like the Martells. The destruction of Dorne has reached even Old Town. 

Glittering gold and red armor greeted me as I watched men rush about the ship pulling at the rigging and unfurling the sails as we started to pick up speed. The warm air whipped at me as I looked out the large massive city that would soon loom before me. Old Town is home to the Citadel and houses the Starry Sept, formerly the seat of the High Septon of the Faith of the Seven.

I would burn the sept for thinking that they could look down on me and on my family, the Targaryens have wed brother and sister for years, why is it so wrong that we do it. Hate wormed in my chest as I studied the blue water that began to recede and land started to take up the place.

I could see the soaring tower even from here. Though I couldn't make out the sight of the windows or the bonfire that rested on top of the tower I knew that we would be there soon. My heart thundered in my chest as excitement pooled in my chest as my mind race with all the thought that I might be taking an entire city soon. 

Joy threatened to overtake me but it slowly began to fade away as I looked over to the deep browns dock that started to come into view, I half expected to see the dock empty but I watched as 200 or so ships resting in the docks. I could see the Black crown and Three Towers resting on either side of Old Town. 

Snapping my neck over my shoulders I could see The Arbors island just out of sight, I knew that the ships that rested in the fleet must have been in Old Town's power the same could be said of Three Towers. 

Though at the moment my eyes were locked on the coast by Old Town, one that had two knew statues resting them. Two massive men, one of them had a shield resting on his arm and a great helm resting on his head, with a long plum and a spear resting in his other hand. 

He looked to be sculpted in marble and I knew that he was a Warrior, sitting on the other side of the bay by Black crown is a man that has to be the father, he had a stern look on his face as he glared coldly at me with knowing eyes. I would make sure to burn them before the battle was over. 

I didn't dare inch forward we just sat there out of range of their own weapons, I looked to the assortment of ships that looked strange. Somewhere warships much like my own but they are the fewest in the fleet. 

There couldn't have been more than a small handful maybe 100 ships. The other 100 shops were carracks that looked to be for trade as well as cog ships that were difficult to sail and were not as swift as galleys. I knew that had to be the other portion of ships had to come from the Arbor they used cog ships to move their wine from the island to the mainland. 

My heart thunder with uncertainty as glanced back to the Arbor only for a moment before finally taking in a deep breath I made my way along the ship deck. Stalking back and forth as my feet thunder against the ground. 

My father left the main contingent of the military with 50,000 thousand men at his disposal he left roughly 3,000 to hold High Garden and another 15,000 to take Horn Hill and use them to take over the rest of the reach which means that out of the 50,000 men that he has with him 18,000 of the are holding two major castle. 

Which would mean that around 32,000 that would be added to my own I simply had to wait for the signal? Once I heard the roar of men filling my ears I knew that we wouldn’t charge the city until then we simply had to bid time. 

Jaime POV 

Old Town is the richest city of Westeros and second in population only to King's Landing, trade features heavily, as the city is home to the realm's second most important port. Trading ships from all over the world, including the rest of Westeros, the nine Free Cities, the Summer Isles, and more, are known to call upon Old Town's port. 

If we take them we take control of the trade of the kingdoms and in doing so all the wealth of the kingdoms. Nobles won't stay with their king long when all that they were used to is gone. All of their fancy gems and silks, their exotic food, how long would they stay faithful when their quality of life begins to suffer. 

Oldtown is ruled from the Hightower by House Hightower, who were originally Kings of the High Tower but they were once apart of the Royal family but after the mess with the dance of dragons, another member of their family would never sit on the Iron Throne. After all, they are the whole reason that war happened to begin with. 

I’m sure that once they see the reason in bowing down that they will side with us now that there is no way that they could beat us we have half of the Eastern kingdoms at our back and the Lannister military and soon even more kingdoms. 

The soft groans of trebuchets filled my ears as I looked back to see a row of 30 trebuchets staring back at me. The soft glowing light that reflected off of the gleaming iron chain rattling against the catapults. 

The loud rumbling of horse slamming against the ground as footsoldier looked ready to collapse to the ground. We were moving silently through the early night I knew that it would be difficult to get through the walls. 

Old Town is built in stone, with all its streets cobbled, which can make them wet and slippery on a damp day so it is good that we don't have to worry about rain. I looked to the darkness of the sky. Most of the bridges in Old Town are made of stone as well, although some wooden bridges can be found as well. The city itself is surrounded by massive, thick, high stone walls.

Even now as I look to the mighty walls I knew that there was no way that this would be as easy as with High Garden. The spider didn't have the secret of this castle and I knew that there would be no easy way of taking the castle. 

Oldtown is a labyrinth of wynds, crisscrossing alleys, narrow crookback streets, and markets. That would make it even harder to get through with the past month I knew that they would have heard of what happened to the Tyrells by now. 

The towering Hightower is a massively stepped lighthouse located on Battle Isle, where the Honeywine widens into Whispering Sound. Hightower has a great beacon on top, which shows ships the way to the port. The Hightower is located on Battle Isle in the center of Oldtown. 

Even now as I stared at the city I could see the fires begin to light up as I looked over to see the men moving among the wide grassy plains. I knew that if I could see the bay that rested around Old Town. 

I knew that by tomorrow morning there would be 300 ships hovering just over the horizon. I'm sure that even as we speak all the forces started to surround the city would be hidden and ready to attack. 

I glare coldly at the men as they stagger forward my whole body felt exhausted as I looked over to the woods that swirled around us. "Put people on guard set up camp we will attack at dawn break." 

My tone low and commanding as my men began to fade into the shadows the heavy brown trunks stared back at me, the dark soil filled my nose with earth scent. It was much better than the usual muck and shit of the city filling my nose. Sighing contently I moved through the woods. 

The men moved swiftly and silently not making a sound as they looked about the camp, I gently rubbed my neck as I resisted the urge to groan out in annoyance. I could only watch as a large pavilion-style tent stared back at me. 

Shimeng in the light as the red silk stared back at me as the men worked tirelessly to get the tents up. The sky was black as night as silver light pooled against my skin by the time that I go into the tent. I could see an enormous table with large parchments with the images of the seven kingdoms rolled out onto the table. 

Collapsing heavily in the chair that rested before me I took in a long heavy breath as my shoulders sag as my chest collapse inwardly as I rubbed my brow warily. Sweat dripped down my brows as my golden hair fell flat against my face as I tip my head back, my skin digging deep into the leather chair that rested below me. 

The soft silence of tent flaps began to fill my ears as I thought about the coming war. I didn't know what was going on in Harrenhal or Dorne. But if there is the trouble I knew that there were two dragons willing to back us up. 

A tired yawn ripped through my lips I wished that I had a battle-tested commander at my side but instead I have a bunch of savages. Taking in a deep breath I could feel cold biting air filling my lungs as I shut my eyes letting darkness swirl around me. The darkness helped to claim me as I hear the moving of tent flaps filling my ears but I didn't dare move. My own body felt rigid and exhausted it had been a long march and now that we were finally here my body ached for rest. 

"Lord Jaime the men have set up camp and are resting the horse have been fed and watered we will be ready for the battle in the coming morning. A sentry duty has been set up and will swap out every 6 hours. If there is anything that you wanted before I set out to my own tent." 

The sound of a 19-year-old girl filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes lazily to see a golden eye girl with heavy cinnamon-colored curls staring back at me. The sight of her forced hate to fill my eyes to think that they left some slave girl to watch me. As if I need her to tell me what to do instead I took in a heavy breath. 

Letting my eyes fall to the thick leather collar stared back at me holding up the smooth silver gown she wasn’t given her freedom but she was at least given more free reign than the rest of the slaves that were under the control of the King and Queen. I'm sure that once they take over the kingdoms they will institute slavery here as well. Maybe I'll make the Targaryen women my salves. 

"No, leave me be, make sure that they bring me some wine" My mouth felt dry and heavy as my body slumped deeper into my chair. The heat of Old Town stifled me as I yanked at my color the leather armor trapped heat forcing my body and skin to warm up greatly. 

The heat made me nauseous and light headed as I let out a tired groan as my muscles began to tense. The slave girl didn't say a word I wasn't even sure that she left until I opened both of my eyes letting them run over the empty canvas tent flaps. Taking in a blank breath I slipped my eyes close and slipped off. 

The loud roar of the camp shook me from my dreamless sleep, the rising of boots slapping against the ground and the panic neigh of horse filled my ears and force my heart to thunder in my ears.

Snapping my eyes as wide open as I could I looked to the tent flaps golden light pooled at the floor as I stared back at the large tent. Mulled wine stared back in a bronze pitcher and a bowl of thick brown gravy stew stared back at me cold to the touch. 

Throwing my chair back I jumped my feet my skin clung with sweat as I glared at the tent that swirls around me. I could see my golden mirror staring back at me, two prancing lions are dancing along my chest. Quickly I slipped off my golden and red leather and switched to my golden amor quirky. 

The soft creak and groans filled my ears as I pulled on my gilded lion pommel sword to my waist, I know that my men gave my sword a name. They whispered it behind my back calling it Oathbreaker. They thought that they were smart but they were nothing more than mice and a lion does not concern themselves with the opinion of mice or that was at least what I told myself. 

The tent flaps shriek in the morning light as the tent flaps were thrown back into the tent as I looked at Missandei hair cinnamon curls were shimmering in the light as she gave me a concerned stare. 

"The men are ready the catapults are load they are waiting for you, and Honor is ready he is clamored in his gilded armor." I nodded my head as I took in a deep breath before gripping girl to my lion pommel. 

With a cold sharp and decisive nod, I made my way swiftly out of the tent to see golden light flooding my eyes blinding me and making it impossible for me to think. I walk as swiftly as possible doing my best to let my feet gliding over the steady ground. 

Making my way through the camp, I could see the slaves tossing grease into the campfire as white smoke rose from the burning wood. I could see the terror filling their eyes they looked ready to run for their lives, I looked at my horse Honor. 

His golden fur and gentle brown eyes were hidden by the gilded armor as he chewed his bit under his hard crunching molars. The thick leather reins were held in the hands of a scared boy he looked young skinny even with gaunt cheeks and sunken in eyes. 

They were pacing and cold nothing like the discipline of the Unsullied soldiers that never left the king's side. I wish that I had them they are the best fighting force in the world and Old Town would need them to take over the riches of the kingdom right now they have more money and gold than my own family. 

Taking the leather reigns roughly out of his hand, I got onto Honor and slammed my spare hard into the flanks of Honor. He let out a fierce neigh that is typical of a destrier horse. He is fierce and dangerous and I liked that about him. The woods began to fade as he picked up pace as the woods began to thin out I could see the bright green fields and the catapults stared back at me. 30 of them line up with archer towers standing behind them getting ready to fire arrows as to keep them from destroying the catapult.

I could see thick heavy rocks leather in oil as black as tar with large flames glittering against the torches. The sight of them forces a grim smile to pull at m face as I looked over to the men that rested just behind the archer towers I could see the ladders staring back at me as I looked to men lean with well-toned arms climbing up the rungs of ladders. 

A smug smile began to pull at my lips as I spoke in a low billowing tone. "The moment that the archer on the wall is taken out and the walls are damaged we will rush in." My voice boomed and the men cheer as I nodded to the men that stood before the catapults and I watched orange flames flickering as the rocks looked ready to launch them and get this war started. 

Leyton Hightower POV 

The sky turned a burnt bronze and bright pink as I looked out the window to the cloudy sky as the sun began to peek out above the horizon. The large expansive bed that is cool to the touch, it felt good against my sticky skin. The silk is cooling my burning skin as I stared back at the ceiling, my eyes were once closed as I turn to look to the large wide window that reveals a large balcony stared back at me. 

I could barely believe that we were at war in times like this when it is so peaceful and harmonious that I didn't even know that we are at war. The thought force sadness to fill me the thought of war didn't urge me out of bed the very thought force a sad frown to pull at my face. 

The thought of giving up my money for the pursuit of war did not force a warmth or fill me, running a numb and tired hand along with my chestnut brown hair I felt myself dripping deeper into my bed. My eyes begin to close and my mind began to wander as I began to drift back off to sleep. A sense of serenity running over me as I felt like I was floating. 

BOOM!!! A loud cracking sound filled the air as I felt my eyes snapped open as I looked over to the window I could see black smoke rising into the air as I watched flying rocks set ablaze staring back at me.

I could feel my eyes widening with doubt as a second boom echoed off of the empty early morning air. Black smoke billowed in the air as three more rocks slammed against the tower. In a sudden moment, the tower began to shake the walls began to grow heavy as I stumbled out of bed. 

The roof began to groan loudly as I stumbled out of the bed dropping to the floor as my legs shook and my mind raced with a heavy haze of confusion rushing over me. Struggling to stand I looked over to the gleaming set of white armor with a tower resting on the chest plate embedded in onyx with rubies in the shape of flames. An explosive bang filled the air as I stumbled over the armor as loud reverberating groans filled the air. 

Impenetrable smoke began to enter the room as I watched a flaming rock begin to skim the tower as the rock came in crashing quickly. Into my room, the scent of smoke-choked my lungs threatening to kill me. 

I could barely breathe as I gripped my armor as I barely rolled out of the way. I landed right on my right knee as bile and venom began to pool in my mouth my teeth came down slamming hard onto my tongue. A sense of terror rushed over me as I look at the flaming rock that now rested where my bed had just been. 

The smoldering rocks begin to smoke up the room I could hear panic steps echoing in my ears as I watched the flickering orange flames began to eat away at the walls and surrounding silks. 

For a moment trepidation curled around me as a sense of dread washed over me if I had stayed in that bed a moment longer then I would be the one that rested beneath that rock. Drumfire filled my ears as a barrage of explosion begin to echo in my ears, my eardrums threatened to burst as I struggled to get my armor on, gripping tightly in my right hand as I rushed out of the room. 

The whole tower felt like it was shaking as I could hear the shrill screams for men and women alike, a sense of crisis rushed over me as angry shouts of household guards. It was pandemonium smoke that forced my eyes to water as I had trouble seeing as I swayed and stumbled forward. My heart clamored against my ribs threatened to jump out of my chest as I force my bile deep down. 

Loud booms and bursts filled the air as the scene of collapsing tower stared back at me as I struggled to pull my armor on while keeping up at the same pace. My mind races with a terror as I finally managed to get my armor on as the marble walkways began to fade and the craziness of the city swirled around me as I finally managed to get out of the tower and what I saw shocked me. Doubt filled my eyes as I made it to the ground floor of the tower, some of my children made it out but not all of them. 

I watched the once bright dazzling sky now covered with billowing smoke as flying rocks stared back at me ripping apart the tower apart. As it collapsed heavy as rocks fell through the sky slamming against the ground. Shaking and quaking beneath my feet, I could see thick heavy black rocks slammed against the ground. I shifted gaze to the bay as I looked to the blue water that shines in the early morning light.

The churning waves and the scent of burning flesh and sea salt filled my nose, I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay. Golden sails with two dragons in mid-flight started to make their way into the bay. I could see them getting ready to launch more flaming rock much like the catapults that rested just outside the walls of the city. 

Thick heavy steam of smoke as black as the night bulged into the sky as I turned to the nearest man in iron armor, I knew that he was terrified by the look in his eyes. I could see the way that his eyes began to widen with doubt and fear. I knew that watching the tower, the tower that is the oldest thing in the entire city fell before his very eyes. It was almost too much for any of us to take in but we have to move quickly. 

I could see the city streets filled with terrified people 30 rocks came toward the city, the cobblestone was alive with hysteria as I watched men trample over men, women, and children alike. The violence came alive in the city as they fled from the falling rocks. "Go to the port the moment that the boats are in the bay have the chains of the warrior and father come up. Go now!!" 

I look to the frightened boy his eyes were dilated with fear but he nodded his head quickly as he began to run about next I turned to my master of arms he was one of the few people who made it of the tower that I knew well. 

He had his great helm on and his shimmering silver armor stared back at me, he had a cloak with the high tower sigil on it and a grim look on his face. The heavy smoke of the tower stared at my back as I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. My shoulders began to deflate and my mind rushed. "Gather up any fighting men put spears in their hands and ready them, take all those that can't fight and head into the starry sept for safety."

With a sharp nod and a confident look on his face he rushed out of my sight and gather up as many men as he could before making his way to the city. I took in a deep breath letting my mind clear as I looked at my eldest son Baelor. He had been as handsome as ever, but I don't know how much of a warrior he would be. But at the moment I knew that we would have to use every man that we have.

"Gather up the fighting force of the Black crown and the Three Towers have them fresh they will ram the ships once they are trapped into the bay before them and kill them but bring me their commander I want to know everything that is going on with their battle this won’t be a short battle." 

My tone boomed with power and experience, black smoke dance against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The scent of cooking meat filled the air as the war cries filled the air as I stood here from here I could see arrows flying back and forth between the wall there was a sharp thing and whack of arrows filling the air. This battle will not end with the high towers being destroyed I will win this battle or hold out long enough for dragons to come to save us. 

The thought forced a shudder down my spine I would have to go to the battlements and leed from there. I gave the tower one last look the loud creaks and groans filled my ears as I watched the tower continue to slam against the ground in heavy shaking roars as blankets of smoke filled the sky, I would return all of this tenfold.

Joffrey POV 

I could hear the roar of battle filling my ears as I watched the sky lit up with flaming black rocks, impenetrable smoke began to blanket the bright blue sky. Even here I could hear the screams and neighs of horse echoing in the air. Turning to look to my second command I looked to Adam Mcbrand the sight of his cold heart stare force shiver down my spine. My armor that my throat as I spoke in a commanding tone that cracked shook with fear. “Send in 100 ships to test the waters" 

Even as I spoke I could sense something, like a charge in the air as I looked to the bay I could see those same ships waiting for us to enter the bay. As the loud pounding with mythic drums beginning to fill my ears. 

The Arbor didn't look like they were going the fight from the back of the fleet. But I saw nothing like a 100 ships starting at me. I watched the galleys making their way into the bay. The cogs ship almost seemed to be taunting me I didn't like any of this the thought force a shudder down my spine. 

Adam looked just an unnerved he told me that we should be worried about there being a trap set for us but as our ships started to move I could see them moving unbidden. The joyous cries of our men filled my ears as I watched the bows for their ships running against water. Rushing over me as the cold sense of dread gripped tightly around my chest. 

All I could think is that this is way to ease but I don't care if it meant that we could take the city faster than father took High Garden I knew that he would have to recognize me. Taking in a heavy breath I tossed my men a commanding glare as I watched the ships slamming into the bay and then there was a silence. As the ships got closer I could feel this tension begin to fill the air as terror. I watch the ships inch closer into the bay then it happened. 

I could hear a thick heavy rattling of chains begin to fill the air as I watched the two statues bean to move slowly the father and the warrior started to make their way to stare at each other. The sight of them forces dread to sit heavy in the air. The bright golden sunlight did nothing to warm my heart as my nerve threatened to fail me. It took all I had not to shriek out in rage in terror. I could see thick heavy iron chains burst from the surface of the water. 

The bright blue water stared back at me, a heavy chain wall stared bank at me locking the 100 ships in the bay. Despair filled my chest as I looked ready to call off the attack and then a warrior's cry filled the air. I watched as the cogs ships and warships alike slammed into our ships. Men rushed through the ships the slamming of boots could be here even from here I could hear it. Men from Black crown and the Three Towers launched himself off of the hill overlooking the bay jumping onto the ships. 

Gleaming swords stared back at me sliding to the air and the roars of men locked in a heated battle filled my ears. I watched as ships moving passed the singing cliffs making their way to our ships only 100 ships or so, some of the cog ships some of the warships. As they flanked us from the left flank, another 50 ships flanked us from the right from the whispering sound. 

Fear gripped tightly at me as I watched the right flank of my fleet they were going to be ramming us I knew that as much even I who am a novice. But terror ate away at me as I just barely managed to breathe I knew that we would be taken if we made it outta here.

"Retreat for now! We can reconnect with my father later." My voice shrill and panic and loud red billowing horns filled my ears as the ships began to turn as oars slammed into the ground to force the ships to go faster while the sails unfurled. I took one last look at the battle the men fought. We would fight another day.

Jamie POV 

Slave soldiers died at my side I watched the light in their eyes dying out, I could see the men moving carefully to the walls, a battering ram with a hood to reflect the arrows. Sharps pops and whizzed filled the air as I looked to the volley of arrows that blocked out the sight of the sun. 

Standing at the top of the ivory wall that was being buried with our own arrows stood Lord Hightower he had never left the tower until this moment. I look to the tower that curled away to dust. The licking dangerous flames and noticed rocks flying towers them. 

Then I heard it a 100 echoing horns that spoke of a naval retreat that can't be right I looked to the horizon there I knew the bay rest and I could see dense walls of black smoke blocking out the golden light. They must have set a trap they did have ample time to regroups but Old Town rarely took part in wars I could barely believe that this time they chose to fight. Damn it all to hell, I knew that this wouldn't be the last time that we battled. 

Taking in a heavy breath I let my command bellowing loudly as I looked to them enrage I yelled out in a billowing tone. "We are retreating for now!!" Doubt gripped me as I looked over to my men Lord Hightower had a cold look on his face as he stood on the wall a murderous look in his eyes. But I couldn't help but smile we didn't have any major loss on land so as far as I knew we were still winning. 


	48. Night One Of The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter the dragons join the fight

Jaime POV 

I could still see the smoke rising into the sky licking against the azure sky as I looked to the fading sunlight, the once bright orange rays faded hiding behind the trees. The once warm air that threatened to stifle me was now cool and moist sitting heavy on my skin. 

When I closed my eyes, I could still see the way that the rocks slammed hard into the tower, watching as orange flames engulfed the white marble tower. The screams of women, children, and men alike still played in my ear like a never-ending chorus. 

The sight of the smoke started to bring back the images of volleys of arrows flying back and forth. We are so close to the wall, with the fleet backing us I had hoped that would give us enough time to break down the gate but now we would have to go for a different approach. I collapsed into the large pavilion-style tent leaning into the cool leather seat. 

The thick wooden table stared back at me as I watched the image of Old Town staring back at me. I knew that most of the plans would be better if we knew the secret passageways but that didn't matter we would win this battle no matter what. The loud flaps of tents began to fill my ears as I looked over to see two men walking into the room. 

Addam walked in he was the commander of my father Lannister force and a good friend of mine, Addam is rangy, with dark, shoulder-length copper hair walked into the room, Addam is gallant and charming, and he is an excellent horseman and swordfighter. He is one of the best and he is a daring commander whom others would willingly follow into battle without a second thought. He is the right man for the job. 

There is no one that I would trust more than Addam to lead the naval charge he would not have been trapped in the bay so I didn't understand how this could be possible. But then I watched Joffrey walk in and I knew who was really leading that mess on the bay. 

Addam wore burnished bronze armor, and the burning tree of the Marbrands is etched upon his breastplate. As he moved out of the way Joffery took a step forward his eyes manic with fear and doubt as he looked over me like I'm the one that fails and not the other way around. 

But he is my son and I love him. Joffrey has the Lannister look, to be honest. I'm shocked that people didn't figure out that he was a bastard there was no way that he was a Tyrell. He is tall for a boy his age, with blond curly hair. He was no more than a 16-year-old boy to young to be marrying a 26-year-old woman like Saehrys. My son is handsome, he has deep green eyes and pouty lips. There were times that in a certain light he looked like a girl.

Joffrey is strong-willed there are times that he can be gallant and courteous but I knew that it was all an act to make him seem more human than he really is. Much like his mother, he has an uncontrollable temper and when left unchecked his temper would turn into a sadistic streak.

He has little sense of right or wrong, which often leads him to trouble, especially when he loses his temper. When things go wrong, Joffrey blames the problems on others which I'm sure is what he is about to do with the fleet and the problems that arise because of it. 

Despite being willful he is reckless, vicious, cruel and not particularly intelligent, all of which combine to make him prone to irrational and bad judgments lead me to doubt that he would ever be a good commander of the fleet.

Joffrey wields a longsword named Lion's Tooth. His dagger has a jeweled pommel and inlaid goldwork on the blade now while Joffrey is a skilled dancer, the dances that he is skilled isn’t the dance of hacking and slashing. 

The sight of him forced every frown to form on my face as I watched Missandei walking into the room, her golden eyes looked on Joffrey only for a moment before lowering her eyes to the ground. 

The sight of her forced hate to fill my chest as I glance over to a dark skin man from the island of Pharos. A large burly man with thick muscles and golden armor stared back at me, his deep skin layered with sweat. He was the leader of the Faros force that was on loan to me. There are also the men and women of the Kingdom of Sarnor with me but they fell under the battle-tested commander who fought plenty of battles. 

He gave me a firm nod his hook nose stare back at me. His thick body brows were furrowed in confusion as he tossed a glance over to Joffrey. He spoke in some guttural tongue that I didn't have the hopes of understanding but instead, I look at Missandei her golden eyes sparkled with uncertainty. I knew that whatever he had to say wouldn't be great or helpful. After an eerie moment of silence, I glared at her burning hate through her body until finally, she began to speak. 

"He wants to know what this little girl is doing here, he means your son, my lord" The coolness in her tone fell away leaving only a worry lines forming as she looked over to the commander of Faros ready to translate anything else. But Joffrey looked to be burning with rage as he slapped her across the face and shoved her to the ground. 

Madness filled his eyes as he looked to her with a look of utter loathing forming on his face. He stomped on her as she curled into a tight little ball tears welling in her eyes but she did nothing to fight back. I'm sure that that is something that happened to her often in the east. 

Addam had to yank him back roughly as he gripped tightly to Joffrey’s shoulder Joffrey snapped his head back glaring murderously at him he jerked his shoulders roughly out of Addam grapes doing his best to get his hand out of the firm hold but he failed. 

I took that moment to speak in a loud commanding tone "Missandei speaks 49 languages and she is the only one that can speak the language of the east aside from Prince Vaegon and in case you didn't know he is our enemy. Missandei takes a moment to collect yourself when we sit down. We have things that we need to talk about." 

My tone echoed off of the air as I stood up in my chair rage boiling in my chest as I glared at the hate-filled date of my son, grabbing so tightly to his neck that I thought that I could feel his bones cracking beneath my gasp. 

The heat that filed my chest was so strong that I thought the heat was going to burn away my nerves. I threw him into the chair and forced him to sit, Addam did his best to hide the smile that pulled at his face as I threw Joffrey into his seat before taking my own, with a firm nod to the commander of the Faros and Saenor forces sat at the head of the table. I stared at the map that lay before me. 

I didn't turn to the slave that sat on the floor wiping blood from her face as she clutched her stomach as she did her best to keep the waves of pain and the grimace from forming on her face as she started to rise from the flood. Using the long sleeve of her gown to rub away the blood that spilled from a cut above her right brow and the blood that pooled from her nose. 

One look at her and I knew what she would be of no use to me anymore, I took in a deep breath feeling my chest expand as the cool air filled my lungs. Instead, I turned my gaze to the maze and passages of the Old Town. My eyes were soaking in every detail of the city as I looked to the coast where I knew the reinforcements from the Three Towers and Black crown were waiting in wait. I pointed my finger to the bay as I spoke in a cool knowing tone. 

"A small group of men will swim through the bay and place barrels of oil in the Starry sept they will house all of their men and women who aren’t fighting there, while the sept burned behind the wall we will storm the wall under the cover of night.”

“Addam you will lead this group to gather up 10 Lannister men to go with you. I think that will be best for the job. You will go in plain clothes so as not to draw the attention of the soldiers that could be making their way through the city at the time. Leave a trail of oil so that you can light it from a distance without being stuck in the Starry sept.”

‘Once you light the fire make you way back to the bay. There is no way that they are going to leave the gate unprotected and we can't lose any men. The siege of this city could take longer than we aspect but we will take the city but we have to make sure that we do slow but steady. We lost 100 ships and we can't lose another 100. We will commence this at the hour of the wolf until then we all need rest" 

My tone brimming with a commanding presence as I looked at my fool of a son I knew that I would have to talk to him before this is over but at the moment all I could think about is resting. Taking in a deep breath I felt my shoulder get the throne back as I spoke to Missandei in a rumbling tone. 

"Translate all of that to your friend then rest we are all going to need rest for what comes next." With a sharp nod, I gave my son a pinning stare as I looked to Addam giving him a weak smile before making my way out of the tent. I need a rest and I need to think.

Addam POV 

The opal moon loomed overhead lighting up the black sky with luminous silver rays that left me in awe. The soft churning of waves rocked the small boat that we used to get in close to the cost of the two imposing marble statues stared back at me. They almost seemed to be taunting me like they knew what I was about to do that I'm about to burn the sept in which they reside. 

The thought when it was first proposed force disgust and self hate to battle in my chest as I could barely believe that I would be able to do this. I never thought of myself as a pious man but there was just something about burning down a place of the gods. 

With women, children, old men, and young boys with no skill in battle being put to death as a part of a bigger plan. I knew that it would be a good plan and one that would buy us time to take down the gate but I knew that in the end, I would pay for our actions. 

The thought of being sent to one of the seven hells just wouldn't leave me even as I dived into the water my mind race. I could hear my heart thundering in my ears drowning out the sound of sloshing water.

My feet paddle against the water, pushing the currents backward and propelling me forward. The deeper I got the harder it was to see the darkness of the ocean stared back at me the salt burned in my eyes I struggled to sea. My men loomed at my back each one of us had a barrel strapped to our backs and two flintstones resting in the barrel protected. 

The thought of the barrel exploding while still on me filled me with worry, but the cold chilling water force my blood run cold as I struggled to think of anything else, my mind began to pound, my eyes were struggling to focus as the darkness became all-consuming. A cold blanket swirled around me as I noticed glinting in the darkness. 

The coolness of the water swirled around me as I felt my breath choking my lungs as my mind pounded loudly as I looked around the swirling black water. For a moment I thought that there was a glinting metal that I was seeing. A trick on my mind or a means that gripped me as I thought twice about the thought of burning the sept. Currents brushed against me and in the water, I couldn't hear a thing.

I could only see the glittering silver light again as I got closer I noticed that there were a few links of the chain that were dropping in the thick black murky depth that loomed below me. Staring into the darkness unnerved me about it but I kept swimming and picked up my pace pushing so hard against the water as my hand sliced away the water in front of me. My legs grew like jelly and my mind grew weary as I blurted out some of the water as the somber water slapped against me forcing a shudder down my spine.

I didn't think that I would be able to hold out much longer as I burst out to the surface moving past the gleaming silver chains that started back at me. As I burst up onto the surface taking in a sharp intake of breath. My heart pulsed in my ears threatening to drive me mad as I struggled to keep breathing. 

My lungs burned with panic and much-needed air as I looked to the silver light that bathed the black water. Cautiously I looked to see the land swirling around me the ships rested in their bay, I looked to the once lively port but now it was empty. 

10 more gasp began to fill the air as I glance over to my men each one of them had an arduous look on their face as they glared at the sky. Struggling to breathe as they looked at the land in the hopes of not getting caught.

I looked to the ground once more before making my way out of the water the soft slashes filled my ears as I slowly and carefully made my way out of the chilling body of water. My blood rushing through my body and filling my ears and it was like I couldn't escape the sound. 

As I stood on the dock I notice large gaping holes in the wooden docks, some of the wood looked singed and I'm sure that if I dived deep into the water, I knew that I would find rocks that had slammed against the ships that in a vale attempt tired to escape the bay. Coming up the creaking stared I silently walk through the ramp looking back it seems my men creeping behind me. 

I didn't pay them much attention as I turned to look at the cobblestone that was ripped up as I walked past crumpled buildings. I don't believe what I was seeing. Shinged black rocks stared at me sitting in the crumble roofs of large menses, merchant squares, and stable. The stench of death filled the air as I noticed that dead horses that lay under some of the rocks. 

But my sight is drawn to the tower, a large mighty white tower or what used to be a mighty tower stared back at me. It had collapsed, nothing was left but a few stumps and marble still falling from the collapsing sculpture. The sight of it forced a sad smile to pull at my lips.

This was the oldest city in all of Westeros but now it is gone. I wasn't sure how to feel about that but I moved swiftly all the same. As I made my way through the city I could see more bodies only these people didn't die in the crashing of buildings or falling under horses that were trying to escape the stables but instead were killed by something far more chilling. 

I could see women's tears slipping down their cheeks as soot cover her check, she was trapped under the smoldering rocks. I could see two lovers their eyes were locked in a shocked, terror pulling at their lips as fear filled their eyes as they died. Some of the women that rested below the rocks were grasping at something like they were holding the hand of a loved one when they died. But as I got closer to the starry step the victims began to change. They were no longer women but children and the old. 

Shudders rushed down my spine as trepidation began to swirl in my heart as pity stoked my heart forcing guilt it bubbled in my chest as I looked to the poor children that rested below the rocks. 

One was a little boy with bright green eyes that were wide with terror and deep sandy brown hair, tears had litter his soot-covered cheeks. He had what looked to be some kind of stuff cut tucked under his arm as his other hand had his nails racking against the ground like he was trying to crawl his way out of the rock. 

Just the sight of him force self hate to flush against me as I looked at a little girl just next to him. They looked the same in coloring, my guess is that she was his sister, she even had the same pouty lips. Panic filled her dead eyes her face frozen in a terrified expression as she was forced to face her death. 

I wish that I could say that they were the only children that were trapped under these rocks but there were more some might have fallen when they were running away and got trapped. Others might have been frozen with fear or watched their parents die before losing their own lives. 

Then there were the old women and old men, they were the worse, an elderly couple with leathery skin stared back at me. Both had balding scalps, their hair a white color as a look of peace washed them. 

Like looked to be at peace with the thought that they were about to die. I could see their hands clasped together tightly as they looked to be staring in the depth of their eyes as they looked like they were going to meet their gods happily. I was glad when I reached the starry sept not because I was excited about not having to see any more carnage, but I knew that I would be on some new carnage soon. 

Now the loud hymns and soft whispers filled my ears. I could see the light glowing from the stary steps as it was filled to the brim with people. I turned quickly over to the walls to see walls littered with men and camps set just beside the wall ready to jump up and fight at any moment. I took a deep breath as I looked back to the sept. 

The Starry Sept has black marble walls and arched windows. Manses of the pious are located near the sept and now we were about to kill them all. The Starry Sept is rivaled only by the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing and the castle sept of Highgarden. But Highgarden was reduced to ash by now and the family that provided over it is now dead and now we creeping in the darkness we were going to reduce another sept another family to nothing. 

Take in a deep breath I began to pull at the barrel resting on my back. I turned back to look at my men they were standing silently as they did their best to hide from the men that could be patrolling these grounds. 

The sight of them forced a tremor down my spine. I knew what they were willing to do whatever it took to win and I don't know how that makes me feel better. There is an ominous feel to the air and I wasn't so sure that I would trust the dangerous gleams in their eyes but I also knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to simply sit by and do nothing. 

"Set 5 barrels at stone columns and the other 5 at highly flammable points like hay or wood but don't light the fuse meet back here at the front doors of the sept." The large magnificent doors stared back at me as I looked at each of them in. They nodded their head and made their way to large black double doors. 

Pulling a dagger out of my boot I looked at both the large wine barrels that reached my lower calf. The sight of the dagger forced a worried smile to pull at my lips. I slammed the shimmering blade into the thin wooden barrels with ease. Watching as thick golden vicious oil stared back at me pooling just near my feet. 

Moving promptly to the right I began to drag the barrel to the large marble steps and up to the larger gleaming doors that shine in the moonlight that bathed the ground and myself in silver light. 

As the trial pulled pooled at the foot of the doors, as I placed the barrel in front of the massive doors a wave of apprehension washed over me. For a moment I could only think of the children that cried out for the families, the old people that died in each other's arms, the young women who barely got to live. 

The moment that the trial of my men met up with my own I watched as dangerous flicker flames appeared as I slapped the flints hard against a torch watching as bright sparks bathed the ground in bright red and orange flames flickering. 

I stayed only for a moment to hear the panic screams for people begin to bulge as the steam and smoke began to rise in the air the smoke tired to choke me. With a dangerous nod, I began to rush off with my men running to the docks. Jamie, you better make this count it better be worth the death of innocent people. 

Jamie POV

Fire dance in the night's sky rising high, the unearthly glow of silver moonlight mixed in with a bright grey orange that bathed the sky. The sight of the flames helped pull a smug smile on my face. They were able to do it. 

There was a sense of pride that rushed over me as I looked over to my foolish son that said on his own horse. I could see the panic that filled his eyes at the thought of entering the battle. He talked a lot but he never meant at his threats, he could beat up on slave girls that are forced to obey but not the real thing. 

The sight of him forced disgust to fill me as I turned back at the wall we hid in the shadow of darkness as the men that rested on the wall looked on at the flames in utter shock. A panic scream filled the air as the bellowing roars began to echo in my ears as I watched those same archers began to run down the wall. I'm sure that they were going to the sept to make sure that the sept didn't burn but they would get there too late. 

A smug smile began to pull at my lips as I nodded my head out the commander of Faros his eyes were partially invisible in darkness the sound of his savage tongue that still felt so foreign to me. 

But in a few moments, three battering ram silently moved through the dark the sight of them creeping across the dark red ground force a sense of shock and dismiss to from on my face. I didn't think that it would be easy. They began to creep through the darkness they were inches from the gate before anyone noticed. 

The darkened was so heavy and the burning flames that licked against the thin silvery clouds kept them from noticing the small group of men that were resting just before the gate but then a boom echoed in the air.

I watched three tips of the battering ram slammed hard into the wood gate and at that moment the wall came alive. Men that had once been rushing to the starry sept were now making their way back to the wall. Their eyes burned with terror as men scream for them to watch the gate. 

But as they poke their head out over the wall archers from my own tower were standing ready to shoot them down. The moment that I saw the light I lifted my hand high into we had our own flickering torches around the archer towers so they were some of the few that would be able to see it. I knew that in a moment it was about to get loud. Slamming my hand down I watched as the bombardment of arrows lurched through the air slamming hard into some men while some were just fell short from a killing blow. 

The Faros commander let out a burly roar and more razors filled the air as I turned to look at my son. His horse pawed down at the ground panic as both their eyes widened with terror as the flaming rocket slammed into the wall laying the city to waste. 

As the gates began to open I thought that maybe the gate was given way but the sharp wheezes and pops began to fill my ears as the men that held the battering rams were killed and a bombardment of men rushed out of the gate and noticed the darkness as flaming golden-red arrows came lurching through the sky. Hitting the flaming rocks that had yet to leave the catapult and terror-filled my chest.

I watched the rocks set aflame while they were still in the catapult. The rock busted apart as flames rushed from the rock and ate away at the wood of the catapult. I watched as 4 of my catapults began to burn away as the flames leaped from the rocks to the wood. 

A cannonade of men came rushing out with the roar echoing from the man I could see men making their way through the field. "I'm not here as a witness" My voice boomed as I lurched forward.

Honor’s hoover slammed hard into the ground unearthing the ground, I could see the darkness thinning as we moved forward. The eastern man gave us some light as I watched the darkness that swirled around me, I did my best to focus. Oathbreaker glinted in the morning light as I made my way through the darkness. 

With a loud mighty bellow, I screamed out before launching forced the clopping of hooves filled my ears as a mad grin formed on my face. My heart pumped with rage-inducing chemicals that race through my entire body as I pulled my golden bade from its hilt. I would reduce this city to ash before the night is over. 

The pale silver light led the way as I noticed most of the men weren't on the horse. My guess is that one of the many rocks that went crashing to the city walls ended up hitting their stables.

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of my men as they charged rage burning in their chest as blood lust filled their shrill screams. More arrows flew from the archer towers to the wall and arrows flew from the wall to the archer tower. 

I watched some of the arrows of the flame string the land beside me but I knew what they were aiming for the wooden catapults. We had to lose 5 more that force outrage to bubbled in me as I noticed the men that were running out the gate at least 30,000 men and the gate quickly shut behind them. 

Soldiers rushed through the night, their feet went from slapping against the soft earth trampling the grass they did their best to keep us from blocking the army. I knew that some of them are nothing more than untrained boys. I knew that not all of them were trained soldiers but all the same they rushed towards me with hate filling their eyes. I knew that was what fueled them was seeing their loved one burn and seeing their city come under attack for a second time. 

No longer content with watching my siege weapons fall apart I slammed my spurs into my horses' side. I could hear the thick heavy crunches of hooved beneath bone as blood erupted from the ground where my horse's hooves slammed hard into their skull and stomachs.

Most of the men that laid before me were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. Their terror whipped my men in a frenzy.

My gleaming gilded armor is painted red as I sliced downwards at the boys that sat before me. The heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment. 

I could hear the screams of men, the painting of horses being driven too hard, as I tossed a glance over my shoulder I could see my son fighting and failing. I knew that if I let him die, Ceresi would never forgive him. Slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor, my blade sliced through the boy's flesh with ease as I made my way over to my hopeless son. 

Lurching forward I swung my blade down with all my might their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The panic shrieks of terror filled the air as I sliced through them till there was nothing left. My eyes were locked on the boy that my son was fighting. He was no other than Baelor Hightower. He wasn't much of a fighter but I knew that he would be good enough to take down my son. 

Gripping tightly to the reign for my horse I felt something wild and parental run over me as I stood on my saddle and as we got closer to the chocolate brown mare that held the boy that was trying to kill my own son. 

A burst of madness or courage rushed over me, as I launched myself off of Honor’s back, no one would kill a Lannister before my eyes not even one as foolish as my son. Hate-filled my mind as I bit hard down on my tongue until the taste of copper filled my mouth and flooded my senses. 

I knew that taste well it was my own blood but I didn't mind it as I slammed roughly into the boy forcing us both to fall to the ground. As the wet soil slapped against my back I put all my power into my legs and slammed my right leg into the chest of the boy that was trying to kill my son. 

Baerlor let out a groan of pain as he fell onto his back struggling to get up in fully clade armor. I jumped on my feet and looked at the ground until the gleaming golden handle of my sword stared back at me. I thank the gods for allowing me to see my blade before I went to work. 

To my surprise, Baelor did not shrink away or try to find his horse so he could have the higher ground. Instead, he gripped tight to his greatsword both hand grasping painfully at the grip as I grinned at him. 

Pivoting sharply on my right foot I punched myself forward as I did my best to kill him quickly, I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocked it I slammed down my left fist slamming hard into his jaw. I watched his eyes ring in his skull as he sidestepped out of the way as he gave me a shocked look but I knew that he was shocked that I would bring fist into but I would do anything to win. 

He jabbed at me with a two-hand thrust but his attack bounced against the steel of my own blade as orange sparks burst to life between the two serrated blades. The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs. Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster as finally, as I did a horizontal slash forcing a light gash to form on his chest. 

He let out a sharp gasp of pain as he kept on fighting no matter what he wasn't going to stand down. He lifted his hand over his head with all his might, I watched the blade cut through the air with stunning speed. A dangerous and arrogant smile formed on his face as blood lust rushed through my veins burning my skin as I ducked to the right. 

Light on my feet I watched as with a heavy thud the blade cleaved at the ground, moving in a blink of an eye he was looming over me his right hand came down with a killing blow. But this time I rolled to the right and with a sharp two-handed thrust I watched my blade pierce the chest plate of his armor with ease. A wet gasp left his lips as he glared at me with wide doubtful eyes. 

I knew that he might have been able to survive such a brutal wound with a sharp jerk backward. I sliced my blade horizontally cutting to the air and his neck with ease. A wet sloshed filled my ears like the roar of the battle stopped for a moment I could only see his body collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. As his body dropped I watched crimson bathed his armor as I jumped to my feet. 

I gave myself a minute to think then I went to work, slashing and hacking within their bodies bursting like balloons but the moment that they noticed that one of their leggings lord's fell I could see that most of the men had lost heart. 

I could see Honor off to the side, my son was holding his reigns as terror gripped so tightly to him that he just slunk further into the shadows. I knew that it was a mistake to let him come here no matter how much he wanted to fight, he was weak and nothing would change that. 

Tar began to spill from the wall black as the darkness that stirs around us. They bathed my men by the wall in tar as torches were thrown from the wall. High Tower men began to retreat but it didn't matter most of their force was cut down. 

As flames encircled the marble wall and ground I watched the men standing on top of the wall with sharp eyes, the battering ram that had rested by the gate doors were now set aflame. We have lost archer towers, battering rams, and catapults and I can only assume that there will be more lost than more. 

They aren't Highgarden. They knew that we were coming and unlike them, they truly prepared for the coming battle, they won't be taken by surprise sure but they kept fighting all the way. I gave the look longing to the city that I knew in the coming days that I would conquer and soon the rest of the realm would fall in line. 

  
  
  
  



	49. The Final Battle For Old Town Commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think   
> I'm also almost done with this story there about 10 maybe 15 more chapters left then I'm going to start putting up the sequel

Vaegon POV

My mind went out to Dany. I hope that if she saw that things were hopeless that she would leave them. But I knew better than to hope that, with a War dragon, Vulcan dragon, an Emperor dragon they should be able to beat them with ease. 

The thought forced a sense of ease to wash over me as I looked over to Saehrys. She had a worn look on her face solemn and cold as her eyes looked off into the distance. I knew that she had to be lost in thought by the dazed look on her face. 

She had on the hand gripping the spikes of Solar and the other rubbing a hand numbly over her hair her nimble fingers tangled her long silver strands that coiled tightly in a Dothraki blade. 

The emerald valley stared back at me, we had passed High Garden the stink of death and carnage still filled the air. We didn't bother to stay for the night. There were cold vacant stares and hungry looks of vengeance on each one of their eyes that didn't sit well with me so we just flew overhead. 

'What are you thinking about?" I knew that my tone was soft and questioning as the gentle caress of the wind slapped against my face. My own fingers tingle as they gripped tightly to Vhagar’s spikes I knew that we would there soon. If the father has already left Hornhill then he should be slightly in front of us. 

"The east they aren't going to wait for us to appear and we still have to travel west to the hidden island in the hopes that we find the island with dragon riders on it. Not to mention that at least one dragon has to be in the east to deter them from attacking Valyria or Volantis and I can't and won’t simply leave your side." 

The coldness that settled in her voice told me that there was no way that she was going to take no for an answer. I knew that she was right if one of the dragons didn't move back to Valyria and soon we would be in a great deal of trouble. 

"Morning and Balerion are going back to Valyria. I would rather send you with your magic. You would be a great help to the reconstruction of Valyria but Balerion’s Dragon flames are all that we really need to re-shape the black stone. Dany will work closely with the Sam, most of the Freehold has been restored major towers and temples need to be built sure but for the most part, we have a working colony.”

“The soil is so ample and with the help of the free slaves of Volantis, we are collecting more corps than any other city at the moment. The three ports are lively and engrossed with trade, and there are plenty of night gardens and merchant shops to bring in the gold. At least that was what I was told when Talisa handed me a letter from her father. The freehold will have two dragons defending it while we look to the west for the original Aurion’s descendants.”

“We will head there to take the island and find the dragon riders we need. Then we will head back to King's Landing to refuel for the journey and then make our way back to Valyria to take back the east hopefully once we have united the east we can start to look further east to see what lies beyond the sunset sea." 

I knew that my voice was equal parts optimistic and calculating at the same exact time, Saehrys seemed to be put at ease as she realized that the east would be safe and I would be safe not that she would ever listen to me if I tried to send her home. I'm not some willed king that needs to be protected. The thought forced a smile to pull at my lips as I looked over to the horizon the azure sky, greeted me and as we flew I could see my father. 

Jade scales glistening in the golden rays that reigned down from the sun the sight of him force a sense of relief to fill me as I noticed that he was unharmed for the most part. But I could see the coldness in his eyes as he looked to the horizon. 

Vhagar let out a furious roar as he began to move forward quickly, his immense wings boomed in my ears as Solar and Saehrys raced to catch up with me. Ragnarok sensing the change in the air as he looked back to Vhagar and Solar letting out an amused screech like he is glad to have back up. 

The thought forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as we got closer I could see my father’s wine-colored eyes staring back at me. He gazes locked on my own as his silver hair rippled in the wind his armor glinted in the light there was a coldness that formed in his eyes as he glared at me.

As if something in his mind, something that had him cold and angry but after shaking away whatever those thoughts were he spoke in a swift and warm tone. "Dany is safe she found Aegon and Rhaenys all of Dorne burns but Arienne, Elleria and 4 of the sand snakes made it out of their alive.”

“They left for the capital a while ago, they are exhausted and I'm sure that by the time that the battle is over with at Old Town I'm sure that they will be back at the capitol awaiting our safe return. How did things go at Harrenhal?" 

His questioning tone filled my ears as I studied his face the doubt and worry that mingled in his cold-hearted stare told me that he is anxious and filled with panic. I smiled gently as I did my best to put him at ease.

"We secured the Riverlands and prepared their forces and then we made our way back to the capital I have Harrenhal properly garrison and they won't waste anymore effort trying to take the castle.”

“We made it to the capital shortly after a message from Old Town came. I'm sure by now they are locked in a constant battle with them. Mother forewarned them shortly after you left the capital.” 

“They have had ample warning and put in more than a few traps they will hold out as long as we can get there in time. I'm sure that if we can get there we might have some serious answers waiting for us." 

My tone is cold and angry as I looked at the horizon if we kept at this pace we should be at Old Town in no time. I just hope that they don't lose the battle until then. Taking in a deep breath I looked to the sky watching the clouds pass by as a steady silence rolled over us.

Solar flew to the left of me not saying a word just studying the sky and the ground with cunning eyes. We would win they just had to hold out just a bit longer.

_ A few hours later _

We were within reach of Old Town when I noticed that there was something missing and for a moment I couldn't figure out what I was missing until it finally clicked. The once-mighty tower, the oldest of all the buildings in the city was crumbling away to nothing. The Hightower was reduced to a crumpled pile of marble. 

The Starry steps were nothing more than a pile of rocks and gore pushed together. The walls of the great city had a lot of damage. There was a gaping chasm created by rocks that were flung through the wall. 

The gate has collapsed to the ground as Lannister men flooded into the city. Sitting on the expansive green ground just in front of me were Hightower men fighting against Lannister. They were locked in furious combat as I looked to my father, the rage wasn't even close to the amount of guy that shook his body. His usual sparking violet eyes were now black as the night sky. 

His hands moved to the grip of Blackfyre the ruby pulsed with power as his other hand gripped tightly to the jade spikes as the snarl of blood lust left his lips. The thought of seeing my father this engrained shocked me.

"I'll take the city and burn away any sight of the Lannister forces." He didn't so much as wait for me to speak he took off dipping through the sky as Raganork let out a fury infused roar. The moment that the roar echoed in the battlefield air I looked over to see the ground to see war-making memories of the young boys of this city. 

Hightower men let out a roar of victory while the men of the East look to the sky with doubt and fear mingling in their once determined gazes. For a moment I knew that they weren't going to stand down, instead, they let out a roar that even the dragons would find impressive.

I can't say the same for Saehrys. She gave them a bored look as I noticed her slowly going to grip her spear. "I'm going to take care of the land if that is alright with you emperor" Her town became murderous and cold as she glared at the ground ready to fight. 

How could I say no so I didn’t, I nodded my head sharply and started to make my way over both the bay alive with cannon fire and arrows racking agent the sky. Catapults sat on the ship and looked ready to rip apart the Hightower ships. Flaming rocks slammed hard into the bow of ships the cog ship of the Arbor burst apart until only splinter wood remained. 

The warmth of Vhagar sizzled against my skin as he grew hotter with hate as we both locked out eyes on the sight of the glittering golden sails. Bloody lust washed over me, but it wasn't until my eyes locked on the gold and red leather armor that a murderous frenzy ran over me. I could feel malevolence filled my chest as Vhagar tucked his four legs to gain more speed, I knew that we both wouldn’t stop until they were all dead. 

Vhagar let out a furious roar the loud cracking of his wings echoed in my ears the soundtrack to their death. The heat of his body began to light up as I looked to see at least 200 ships filling the bay. War galleys and cog ships fought against the black water as I flew overhead. 

I noticed a flagship that rested in the rear safe from the battle and the death that would soon follow them. I noticed that there was a 16-year-old boy with thick golden curls. The moment that his eyes locked on me I knew that he was the Lannister boy. His lips began to move rapidly as he spoke to a man that had to be a captain, he had armor with a burning tree on his chest plate and I couldn’t help the smug grin that pulled at my lips as I moved further through the bay. Smoke rose higher into the sky the scent of burning oil filled my nose as a large black flaming rock soared through the air.

Yanking hard to right magic flooded from my body into Vhagar allowing for a burst of manic speed Vhagar banked right as the sharp heavy heated hiss of the flaming rock passed by me. Thick black smoke billowed into the air as the trebuchets flung flying rocks. 

As Vhagar dodged I watched the rock slamming into the water forcing an explosive splash to burst from the surface while white steam began to rise. With a hard crashing sound it slammed into the water as the panic flinging of rocks began to pick up as they noticed the rock miss Vhagar. 

The blinding sunlight bathed my back in heat forcing sweat to burn in my body, one singular word fell from my lips with ease. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth black and white swirling together in wide expansive cannon fire. 10 ships were caught in the blast splintering them to pieces as the loud crashing of mast against the water imploded filling my ears. 

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of razors filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck. 

Black and white flames began to meld together, turning them a false gray as those very flames began to blacken the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion. 

I moved forward the loud crack of wings began to fill my ears as I looked to the large bay as a few ships burned I could hear the rattle of chains begin to fill my ears. I looked at the two statues, the father and the warrior. 

There had to be 50 ships give or take that got trapped in the bay. But with the chaos and the thick black smoke began to rise into the air I watched the cogs ships and war galleys board the ships as the chaos of flames and the screams of men filled the air. 

I turned my attention to the choppy blue water that stared back at me there had to be at least another 150 ships looming before me. I could hear the rattle of chains as the scorpion bolts were getting ready to fly.

I was inches from the first ship that rested just outside the statues. I was getting ready to set the ship aflame when the bolt flew. I pulled back hard on Vhagar spikes. He let out a furious roar as his long coiling neck whipped back as the bolt hit his arm but did not pierce his skin, instead it bounced easily from his skin. The thick valyrian steel blade on my back wasn't nearly as strong as Vhagar's scales. 

In fact, he just looked angry, his luminous jade eyes turned murderous and bloomed with power as his maw snapped open and spiraling white and black flames burst to life on his lips, his wings slapped so hard the water slapped against the hull of the ship. 

As his wing slapped against the air they fanned the flames that had just burst to life, the sight of his flames bathing the ship that tried to kill him forced a smile to pull at my lips. With a furious roar that shook the very ocean that loomed before me, he took off high into the sky. 

Outrage burned in his chest forced his fire to grow even hotter. He began to burn the ships with such a destructive force that even I felt bad for them. Panic cries of men filled my air but their wails were drowned out by the roars of Vhagar. L

The bolts kept coming, Vhagar banked right and left wind-whipped as he began to bathe the ships with fire I watched him gaze renewed fury and flames, as Vhagar circled the bay burning ships, men screamed in a frenzy of fire, with each mighty roar and volley of flames I felt our victory inching just a bit closer.

I could hear a mix of cheering from my allies and screaming of our enemies after but as I looked to the flagship that hid in the safety just a few feet from the battle I felt a sense of hate filling me as I noticed the oars of the ship starting to move. They were trying to run away not on my watch. 

Black and white flames were swallowing the ocean when I stood up on Vhagar back and launched myself through the air, placing both of my hand behind my back, I felt my cobalt flames burst to life. Launching me forward as a wave of power white-hot and intense washed over me. 

Black smoke swallowed the sky blocking out the light but there is no way that they didn't see me, the sight of me flying through the sky with bright blue flames arching through the air. The wind slammed against my face as I flew. Blue flame streaked against the air as I made my way closer to the ship. I could make out a boy that looked to be 16 but he looked more like a girl than anything else. The man next to him looked stern and cold with hate filling his eyes. 

The sea was beginning to be filled with burning ships, nearly all of the fleet was burning in the bay. Smoke rising into the clouds blocking out the golden sun leaving only darkness that quickly enveloped the ships. 

I felt a sickening sense of joy as Vhagar danced in the sky burning the ships when I looked just over the head of the flagship. Reversing the flow of my flames to the back of my arms, I slammed hard into the deck. Blue flames bursting from my feet bathing the wood of the ship forcing the flames to shoot straight down. 

As I looked around the dock of the ship I took a few steps along the deck, I looked down to the hole that I just cried to see blue flames sparking against the wood. I sly smile began to pull at my lips as I notice men running about the ship flames began to ease upwards during the slave that forces the ship forward. 

A few men in red and gold armor stared back at me, the power coursing through my blood as blue fireballs formed on either one of hands. White-hot power rushed over me as I looked at the men looking before me. 

A devious smile pulled at my lips as I thrust both my arms outwards watching the bright blue flames bathed the men that loomed before me. I watched the sparking flames encompassed the two men that stood before me or should say one man and a little boy. Both had eyes of doubt and wide with terror, I willed my flames to cage them in. 

"Did you think that you would escape justice Lannister or is it Hill" There was a smugness to my tone as I watched the terror form on their faces as I felt Vhagar at my back he moved swiftly to my side as if he could sense that our prey was on this ship. I wonder how well Saehrys is. 

Saehrys POV 

The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of Solar, I flew through the air with ease watching the men that loomed below me. Rage and hate burned in the chest of the men loomed below me. Black smoke danced against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The scent of cooking meat filled the air as the war cries for the men below began to fill the air. 

I felt a frenzy of excitement run over me as I flew through the sky, dazzling yellow flames bathed the Lannister forces. Solar let out a ferocious roar that shook the ground and forced the men to hesitate. I could see the fear in their eyes as the dark skin men of Faros stared back at me. They look at the sky with venom in their eyes as they yelled out in a guttural tongue that I didn't know. 

But I could see the way that they jabbed their figure to the sky as they yelled loudly I watched them send volleys of arrows racing at me 100s of them and even large scorpion bolts. As they came up to me. 

Solar didn't try to move to the bank and weave out of the way in the hopes of avoiding getting hurt. She doesn't need to, a surge of power filled in my chest creeping up my arm and came bursting through my fingers tips. Like sparks of power that shook the ground and earth. 

Just as quickly as the arrow and scorpion bolts came rushing at me they stopped moving still in the air, they didn't so much as move an inch. They just sat there frozen in time not saying a word and not sure what to do. 

I could see the looks of shock and dismay filled the eyes of men that were my allies and enemies alike. Twirling my fingers through the air I watched as scorpion bolts turned back to where they were flung from. The arrows went flying piercing their bodies with ease and with twice the force from when they went flying. I smiled before letting my hand fall from the sky and with it, most of the arrows and bolts began to fly. 

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they have bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered in black flames, Solar began to bathe the ground in yellow flames taking to the ground quickly as I watched the arrows and scorpions bolts slammed hard into the ground. People busted like bags of flesh, blood, and organs. Manic screams filled the air as I flung myself from the back for Solar. 

The scent of smoldering flesh filled my nose, as some of the men wither away to ash in a second, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam, the scent of shit follows right before their skin melted clean from their bones. Watching Solar I could see her long bladed tail whip through the air slicing through the waist of 20 men. 

They dropped to the ground at least the top of did, the bottom half seemed to freeze in place only for a moment before falling to the ground as well. With a mighty crack of her winged arms, she vaulted high enough into the air so that her legs could pierce the chest of men in black gleaming armor. Scatter organs fell to the ground as her serrated claws ripped apart the man into fleshy ribbons of meat. 

The sight of her fighting forced a warm smile to pull at my face as I pulled my metallic shaft spear that gleamed in the morning light. The triangular tip had a golden glow around it as the Valyrian steel tip gleamed in the light a madness began to pull at my lips. Digging my boot-clad feet into the ground I lurched forward through the battlefield. With a sharp two-handed thrust, I slammed my spear through the chest of the first man that I saw. His armor is reduced to ribbons under the power of Valyrian steel. 

Slave soldiers rushed through the bloodstain ground, their boots slapped against the ground as my body darted forward with ease. Most of them were cleanly shaven with terror burning in their boyish features, their weapons were shaking as their hands trembling at the sight of me. The loud roars of men began to fill my ears as I looked at three large looming rocks trying to blast new holes into the wall. 

At the moment Solar was the one that was protecting the gaping hole that had already been created, I wouldn't allow them to create any more hole, yanking my left hand roughly backward, while my other hand thrust my spear into the skull of the young boy before yanking back again only this time I threw my spear.

I watched the back of his skull erupt into an explosive mess as I used my right and left hand to force the rock to a stop. A sense of sickness and unease washed over me. It took all my stretch to reverse the flow of the gigantic rocks slamming them into the last of the catapults. 

My armor clung tightly to my chest as the heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment.

I lurched forward breaking into a brisk run until I gripped the shaft of my spear that resets in the skull of a young boy. Yanking back hard and fast ripping the shaft of the spear. Slicked with blood I had to grip tighter than before to keep a firm handle. My body felt heavy and stiff I could barely move but I forced myself forward. 

Taking in a deep breath I slammed the shaft into the stomach of the first men that came before me, spinning sharply between my two fingers as he hunched over in pain struggling to breathe I gripped tightly to the shaft thrusting the spear into his throat.

I watched blood spurt out bathing my face in a warm liquid. Blood colored my right eye as I yanked back with a frantic cracking of bones filled my ears as he dropped the ground. Clawing pitifully at his throat as he tried to stop the bleeding that would lead to his death. 

Thrusting my blade through the thin leather black armor, my spear slid through his flesh with ease. Thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as blood spurted from his face. The light in his eyes died as he collapsed to the ground.

I thought that guilt might fill me but my heart pounded even faster, a new wave of bloodlust slammed against me. Solar let out a roar of her own victory was just within reach I had to keep fighting. Off in the distance, I could hear Raganork and Vhagar screeching in the distance. Let them be okay. 

Panic screeches of terror filled the air as I sliced through the men till there was nothing left as I turned back I could see jade flames beginning to bathe the ground. I could hear the roar of men, many of them rushed out of the city only to meet Solar. The terror that burned in their eyes told me that they had seen the enraged king and his equally enraged dragon. This battle is all but won. 

Rhaegar POV 

The sight of the crumple white tower stared back at me, unbridled rage and disgust began to pool in my chest as I flew over the crumbling wall I could see the Lannister men flowing through the street the very sight of them force hate to fill my chest as Ragnarok is fueled by my rage, it was like for a moment it felt like we were one. I could sense the power that resided in his body, the one thing that I heard playing in his mind over and over again was the same word. " _ Burn _ " 

A flood of gold and red stared back at me, brown-skinned man and fair skin men looked up at me, the very sight of them filled me with scandalize rage bubbling up in my chest as I let the Lannister live because I need their gold and army and with the realm already splinter I knew that spurning the Lannister could end in the death of my family.

When they spurned my family once more I did my best to show them pity and this is how they repay me to tear apart my realm. A flash of fury stormed in my chest as I watched them dancing along the narrow street. 

Off in the distance, I could see a bulk of the Hightower forces fighting against the Lannister forces among them being Jaime Lannister. He led the charge as he sliced and fought with Lord Hightower. He had the help of his youngest son but where was his eldest, Baelor. 

I won't let my confusion get the best of me as I looked to the men that mingled with my subject of rage, I carefully tried to aim as I spoke in a cold tone. “Dracarys!” Even as I said the word his body began to heat up and power ran over me in large crashing waves. Was this how Vaegon felt for the first 3 years that he was missing. Jade green and yellow flames flew through the air drenching the sky as the bubbling scent of flesh filled my nose.

The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke billowed into the sky blocking out the bright blue sky. I could hear men screaming begging for the father to forgive them and the mother to embrace them. Steady are streams of flames slammed into the ground. I watched their burning forms in the flames before they fell to their knees awaiting death. 

My heart proudly wildly as I felt more alive at this moment then I had ever been in the throne room or anywhere else in the kingdom. Ragnarok's body began to heat up burning and pulsing with power as I looked over to see thick streams of jade bathing the ground. 

Skin black and charred stared back at me as Ragnarok dropped to the ground with a thunderous shake. Ripping tearing the screaming men for the ground and gobbling them up as fear and panic gripped them. He began to unleash barrages of jade flames as smoke danced along with my vision.

Raganork let out a roar so thick and husky that it shook the ground beneath us. His spiked tail lashed and slammed into men as they tried to flee. Impaled on the spikes they scream as the jade flames dance in the air. The blood-stained tailed had dozens of corpses stuck on his spike but that didn't dull the sharpness of his spikes. He ran forward using his arms and legs forcing him forward.

His tail snapped widely as his head darted down to the ground picking up men and burning them as they flipped in the air, as the Lannisters fought the Hightower forces they were burned from behind dwindling their fighting force, I flung myself from Ragnarok's back. 

Rolling on my knees as I struggled to stand up fighting through the pain that filled my joints and the way that my teeth rattled in my mouth. Raganorks tail whipped at his back keeping any man from creeping up behind me, his neck curled around my body burning anyone that got to close as well as clearing a path to the man in front of me.

I could see the glittering golden hair of Jaime Lannister. The sight of him force hate to fill my chest. His emerald green eyes stared back at me with a smug twinkle in his eyes as he glared at me.

He didn't seem to care that I had a dragon at my back that I had hate and manic energy burning in my eyes as I stalked over to him the smugness that filled his eyes only grew more as he shoved his bade in my direction and spoke in a rights voice. Forgetting all about the High towers that he was fighting. 

"Come King Rhaegar I'll kill you with the same blade that I used to kill your father" The taunting sneer that formed on his face, the way that his eyes sparkled with a knowing sneer. It was as if he knew that he was going to die by the hand of Ragnark’s so there was no point in him trying to fight it. I knew that there is no way that I had been a better swordsman than Jaime. But hate-filled my chest fueling me and the power of Blackfyre buzzed through my flesh. I looked at the blade. 

I watched the glowing blood-red aura staring back at me, a wave of power rushed over to me as I looked to blade for a moment longer that power began it bubble up into my chest and for a split moment I watched as the bright blue flames boomed to life on the blade that rested in my grasps. 

A smug smile began to pull at my lips as I slammed my right foot forward as my left leg drugged deep into the ground. Jaime looked to the blade that rested in my grip, I could see the doubt burning in his eyes the doubt that shined in his gaze but he didn't look closer not backing down. 

Lurched forward he came at me like a mad man, not a doubt in his mind that he was going to win and as he slammed his blade down on top of mine blue flames sparks as the power from his blow forced my center of gravity to shift just a bit. But I stood my ground forcing all my strength into my blade as I duck down low dogging one of the blows, Jaime brought his blade down on top of me and I barely had time to bring up my own blade. Bright blue flames slammed against his blade. I watched his thin flimsy steel begin to the metal beneath the heat of the flames ate away at the melt. 

I could see the way that Jaime’s eyes burning with doubt as I slammed my leg into his chest watching him flung backward as I looked to see the doubt that shined in his eyes as my flaming sword fell to his throat. Letting the blue flames flicker against the tip of the flames, I watched him flinch as his pale creamy skin began to melt away from the warmth for the flickering flames.

"Let's have a chat Lannister" The coldness of my tone from the murderous intent that filled my eyes force even he to flinch away. As I looked at him I almost wished that he would try something but he sat there frozen looking to the blade that had been half melted away that rested at his side. 

Victorious cries of the Hightowers filled the air as they gave Jamie murderous and hate-filled sneer that pulled at their lips as they looked down at Jaime. I knew that they would rather see him dead than see him in chains. "Ring the bells the battle of Old Town is over we have won!!" Ragnarok roars echoed in the air as if he knew that it was over for now. 

The sight of him forced a weak smile to form on my face as I looked up to the sky to see Vhagar's massive form staring back at me, Vaegon sat on his back with two men in chains the sight force a smile to form on my face as he looked at the Kingslayer that rested below my blade. 

It wasn't till I noticed the boy that rested behind him thick golden curls and bright green eyes and I knew the boy well he is Joffery Hill. Jaime's son would be tried and killed but not before I learned all that I could. 


	50. Plans and Executions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here yall go

Jaime POV 

_ Just After The Battle  _

We stood just outside the walls of Old Town. They were already planning on how they were going to fix the city that my men were trying to sack. My men swirled around me, I could see the terror and panic that filled their eyes and it made me sick. I did my best not to roll my eyes as Joffery sat at my side he had been standing but the moment that Vaegon showed up all that confidence forced his legs to give out. Addam spoke in a low tone as he glared at me "Sir from what I saw on the ship he had some kind of black magic he had a bright blue flame."

The words filled my ears but I couldn't believe them. I wouldn't believe them. I just stood there mute I knew that there was some sense to his words. After seeing blue flames dancing along the blade told me that what Addam was correct. Worry ate away at my chest as I heard the loud screeches of a dragon.

I looked to see Vaegon he gave me a cold murderous glare on that told me that he didn't think much about me the hate that boomed in his eyes told me that he wasn't going to let me live longer. 

The large rigorous and robust body of the 180 feet wingspan dragon stared back at me but that wasn't the most shocking thing about any of this. It was the fact that Saehrys came walking over to us with a girl one that I knew well and hated with all of my might. Missandei looked over to me golden eyes glimmering in the light. 

She gave me a terrified stare as Vaegon began to speak in an elegant tongue that I couldn't understand. From the sound of it had to be one of the languages of the east most likely high valyrian but after a moment she responded in the common tongue. 

"I am a slave your radiance I belong to the eastern king and queen, they took me from the Wise Masters of Yunkai." Her town was smooth and submissive, I knew that your radiance was the eastern equivalent to your grace here in the west. Taking in a deep breath I watched the bright golden eyes of Missandei locked on me with worry and fear in her eyes. "Do you know anything about the forces that you are forced to serve?" 

The cool knowing tone of Vaegon his bright gray eyes sparkled in the light as he looked to the guy letting his eyes focused only on him. Saehrys walked over to me tense and brimming with hate as a cold look formed on her face as she shoved her spear in my face the hate that burned in her eyes told me that she didn't think much about me, in fact, she looked downright murderous my guess that this was more about her parents. 

"I'm simply a translator. I have no tactical value. I speak a great many languages, which seems to be a great asset to them. I'm sorry about your radiance but I don't know much about the dealing of the army.”

“Only the same that you know that there is half of the eastern army at their back. Well that and Yi Ti, King Aenarr was far too impatient and did not want to waste his time conquering all of Yi Ti only a small portion was conquered he took what fighting men that they had and left the rest of Yi Ti be. He didn't have the time to take all of the lands it would have meant putting off his assault on the seven kingdoms."

Her tone guarded and filled to the brim with fear as she shifted her wide terrified gaze from me to the dragon that loomed behind them. The black and white beast loomed behind Vaegon as his large looming head nuzzled the back of Vaegon’s back like he didn't like where this was going but the girls seemed to squeak with fear as she took a step back my guess that even though she had known the dragon for 3 years, that didn't mean that she liked them or was used to them.

"That is helpful so now I'm going to ask you one last question. Would you like to be freed? No more collars, no more orders, no more beating, those welts on your face look fresh" 

His tone is cold as he pointed to the soft welt that rose on her cheek as her glittering gold color eyes looked at liquid and shimmering in the light. 

The sight of her force hates to bubble in my chest as the bright golden color dimmed with doubt as he looked over to me and Joffrey a twisted sneer pulled at his lips until finally, Missandei broke the starling silence of the people. "I would love that more than any else your radiance but why would you free this one' 

Her tone confused her littering golden eyes shifted from me to Vaegon then back to me the terror fresh in her eyes as she looked at Vaegon. His body is stiff and cold as he turned back to Saehrys and spoke in a cool tone.

"Pull Joffrey and the kingslayer aside, my father wants them alive to talk to them. As for you Missandei from Naath I give you your freedom, you have two choices you can stay with me and be the handmaiden, and companion of my wife or you can go back to Naath but you know as well as I that Naath is a peaceful island and after the Doom of Valyria your people were stolen without the dragons to protect your island you will be taken again. With me and my wife you would have that protection that your island would be safe and you would be free" 

Even as he spoke, I could see the way that Saehrys moved swiftly. She gripped tightly to my arms yanking me roughly from the spot that I stood. Even though I dug my heels into the ground I could feel this force pushing me far greater than the calloused hands of the princess but Joffery there were no hands placed on him but he still moved. I had heard rumors that she redirected the rock and arrows that came flying at her. I watched Joffrey float off the ground and I felt my eyes widen with doubt. 

The sight of them forced hate to fill me never had I been this powerless but as he gave me a daring look he turned back to Missandei. The shock and doubt formed in her eye churning like violent waves told me that she wasn't sure what to say or do. 

But after a cold chilling moment, I watched her head nod numbly but she wasn't sure what to say or do she sat there mute as Vaegon rushed her forward throwing a protective arm over her before trying to look to Vhagar. "Dracarys”

It was only a word but I watched his match begin to split open as I watched as spiraling black and white flames burst from his maw, echoing screeches filled my ears as a shudder rush down my spine was how I was going to die? 

_ Back at Kings Landing _

It had been a long 3 months. The trip back to the capital wasn't an easy one. We were just out of reach of the city when the loud roar of more dragons began to fill my ears. I could see Missandei off to riding a horse in a pair of black pants and frizzy brown curls pulled back into a not. Her cold golden eyes stared at me hate burning in her eyes. I knew that she was happy that she was going to be free and I was going to be dead.

I knew that she must have held hate for me. I did nothing to stop her abuse from my son. The gaze only lingers on me for a moment before turning her gaze to the sky and much like me and my son she looked to the sky with wide doubtful eyes as if she was seeing dragons for the first time in her life. 

As I looked up to a flurry of dragons approach me but not a single one of the brothers to get down on the ground the largest of the dragons that greeted us was the black and red beast that I knew belonged to the so-called empress of Valyria. 

She had a cold look in her eyes as she looked down at me from the massive back of her dragon. The resentment and indignation that filled her eyes told me that she wanted to kill me and wouldn't think twice about it. 

But the more shocking thing wasn't the fact that her massive dragon which was 2 years younger than the king and had a wingspan that had to be 20 feet larger than the kings in the east. No, it was the dragon that flew out to greet us that shocked me the most.

There was a thick leather saddle with adjusted straps staring back at me. There was a bit in its mouth with leather reins that let the little rider on its back control the beast. A little girl with the same thick black curls as the emperor of Valyria. While the dragon had a bright pink body with bronze underbelly and thin skin that shimmer like polished steel. 

The beast also had shimmering bronze horns and bright pink eyes that shone in the light as the body stared back at me. The little girl glanced over me with curious eyes but she made no move to descend much like who I could only assume is her mother gave her a cold pinning stare as if to say that she better not come over to me. 

Joffery stood at my side with wide eyes and whimpers leaving his lips as he glared coldly at the dragon that stared back at me. Along with them was a lean dragon that moved more swiftly than the other with massive wings twice the size of that of the other dragons. Though he had less meat on his bones I could see Prince Viserys giving me a cold murderous look that said that I didn't trust me in the least and that was the smart thing to do. 

But the freakiest out of all the dragon riders had to be the princess. The look in her eyes turned to my blood cold. I could see the way that her dragon, unlike the other dragon, darted through the air. 

Giving me a look of venom and hate as she spoke her words oozed with bile and disgust as she looked downright murderous. She gripped her sword from her back and jumped from her beast back the hate in her eyes told me that she wouldn't wait for a trial or for any information that might come with it. 

She jumped down to the ground and walked over to me a gleaming tip stared back at me. I could sense the pressure that filled the air as I looked over to Rhaegar. He had a cold look in his eyes as he gazed tenderly at his daughter. I could see this understanding light that greeted his daughter. Her lips curled back over her gleaming teeth the hate that filled her eyes told me that I wasn't going to live that long. 

Vaegon loomed overhead on his own dragon. He rarely left this side of his magnificent beast that only seemed to be growing with each moment that passed. Solar and the daughter that was promised to my son glared at me with animosity filling her eyes. She jolted her nose down on us both the dispute that filled her eyes each time that she turned her attention to my son.

"Rhaenys I understand that you are upset about losing Dorne and your family but if you kill him we could lose a lot more of our family. First, we will ask him everything that he might know about the future plans of his father might have with the king in the east" Rhaegar’s tone is cold and commanding filled the air as he shifted his gaze from his daughter to me. I could see the tension and hat that burned in his own eyes as he glared at me. Like I was nothing more than the dirt beneath his shoe. 

"I say burn him we aren't going to get any information out of him even if he did know something but he doesn’t. He wouldn't know anything about his father, he was invading the Reach when Tywin left. Whatever schemes that Tywin might have hatched he wouldn't know, Joffery ethier, I caught him trying to run away when I burned the Lannister fleet. He would be no help to any of us if the dwarf was here then we might have a bit of help. Kill him or I will" 

The cold calculating tone for Vaegon filled the air taunting me as I watched the massive black and white dragon staring back at me. Dangerous slit jade eyes luminous in the light locked on me. 

The sight of the dragon forced a shudder down my spine as I watched the vindictive sneer forming on the face of the princess's face as if she was glad that this logical way of thinking would allow her to kill me. 

I had to admit that they were both right. I don't know a thing Tyrion, on the other hand, might have, but I'm sure that the little brother that I adore would know, but he would never in my right mind ever tell them for fear of what father might do to him. 

"WE WILL DO THIS IN THE THRONE ROOM THERE WILL BE A TRIAL WE AREN'T SAVAGES" Rhegar’s voice boomed with kingly command as he looks to his daughter her fury waiver as terror began to fill her eyes. 

Like she could hardly believe what her father had just said to her. I'm sure that she wanted nothing more than to ignore his order so that she could kill me but then she would have to deal with a very angry king after that. 

So with a begrudging nod I watched her walk off back to her dragon, the look in Vaegon's eyes told me that he would have rather killed me but instead, he took off to the bright pink and bronze dragon.

A loving smile pulling at his lips as he looked to be talking with the little girls. At that moment I knew that she had to be the princess that everyone was talking about. She was the only Targaryen of the next generation that had a dragon to ride. We took in the sight of the massive dragon only for a moment but the very sight of them from Joffrey to begin to shut down he didn't say a word just went along with the pace. 

By the time we got to the city, I could hear the boos and jeers of the people around me, I could hear sister fucker, bastard, kingslayer, all of it force hate to fill my chest. Who were they to look down on me? They were nothing more than sheep, nobodies that weren't meant to exist here at this moment.

I looked to the massive Red Keep that starred in front me taking in every sight of the details of the Red Keep. It had been so long since I have been here it felt like a dream to be the last time I was here, the last time that really matters I was sticking a sword in the back of a Targaryen. 

The Red Keep is made of pale red stone and overlooks the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, it looked like an overgrown candlesticks in a strange light and the name of the castle I mean really the red keep they can't be serious could they have made it anymore on the nose than that. 

The Red Keep has seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. The castle is smaller than Winterfell or so I have been told. I looked over to the golden cloaks that moved passed me by giving me bone-chilling looks as if I was a lesser man. 

I might have been threatened but the very sight of the force even more hate to fill me overwhelming my doubt or fear. I save all of their lives and this is how they decide to treat me. They should fall on their knees and thank me for their lives instead they looked like they were sitting on me. 

They swirled around me keeping me in place as we got closer and closer to the red keep, the king roar overhead on his jade dragon waving to the people and doing his best to put them all at ease. The warmth of his smile did nothing to betray the hate that filled his chest or the fire lit in his heart that I knew just wouldn't leave.

His gaze was light and warm loving and gentle as he looked at his people. All the other dragons flew ahead feeling hate and regret being thrown down on me from above. I knew that they wanted it to strike me dead for fear that I would escape their justice and I would like I did the last time. 

Massive curtain walls surround the castle, with nests and crenelations for archers, even now I could see a few bows peeking out just above the massive curtain. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts, where the heads of traitors are traditionally placed on iron spikes between the crenels at the gatehouse. But there were clean fresh spikes. I'm sure that my Rhaegar world has my head on that spike, not too long. 

The walls have great bronze gates and portcullises that were slowly beginning to open up as if they could see us. I knew that there were narrow postern doors nearby. The castle also has great corner forts. 

Behind the walls are small inner yards, vaulted halls, covered bridges, barracks of the City Watch of King's Landing, dungeons, granaries, kennels, and stables. I knew that this would have all been my daughters if not for the Tyrells they betrayed my family and now they are dead. Most of the Hightowers are dead and those that didn’t die were broken down by grief and rage. 

As I made my way into the Red Keep off in the distance I could see the serpentine steps and just below it I knew that Maegor's Holdfast, the small council chambers, the Tower of the Hand, the black cells and many more were hidden just below the steps. I half expected to be thrown in the black cells to await torture and death. But instead, we were taking up the stairs to where the Great Hall with the throne room is found.

The Great Hall contains the throne room of the king and as the massive doors were thrown open I could see the massive skulls as black as night staring back at me. They were imposing but they were even more terrifying when they have flesh and flames leaving the lips. My mind flashed over to the king dragons. Killing and slaying without remorse I could still see the king pulling dead bodies from the impaler spikes.

The Iron Throne sits on a raised iron dais with high and narrow steps. A long carpet stretches from the throne to the hall's great oak-and-bronze doors. Located behind the Iron Throne is the king's door, a private exit the same exit that I used to kill the pyromancer before he could set the city on fire.

I could see the way that the door opened as the royal family began to pool. At that moment my eyes were drawn to the two thrones that started before me, one as an elegant lace of silver throne that I knew held the queen’s form and then there was the Iron Throne. 

The Iron Throne is an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal. Melted, twisted, beaten, blades stared back at me. Even though the chair is hideous and ugly I knew this chair held no power but I wanted it anyway. 

By the moment that Rhaegar sat in the hideous chair a cold murderous stare in his face, I knew that he wanted to execute me to see me dead just as quickly. The queen came in next rigid and cold as she glared at me, hate filling her eyes as if the very sight of me is insulting. 

Rhaenys walked in next she wasn't wearing this flowy gown or short slick skirts but instead, she wore lightweight armor, a dirk, leather pants and a sword resting on her hip. The hate burned so brightly in her eyes that her once plum colored eyes were now black as night.

The hate that filled his eyes told me that she would kill me the moment that her father's back was turned. Aegon was no better. He stood to the left of his father sneering and burning in rage, Rhaenys to the right, the hate that filled them both burning so bright that I thought they would combust. 

What I found strange was that Elia she came into the room but I didn't see Vaegon or Daenerys and their absence spoke volumes did they not agree with letting me live. "Where is the empress and emperor of Valyria are they too good to see me excited" 

My tone mocked as Joffrey fell to his knees crying like a petulant child his little brother has more backbone. My sweet Tommen would he ever be the same if all he knew and loved were executed one at a time. A dangerous sneer pulled at Rhaenys lips as she spoke in a cold tone "They aren't part of the main branch of the Targaryen family and they have no time for the likes of you." 

Aegon stood silent but I could tell that he was seething in rage as he glared at me with narrowed defined slits. But it was the king that spoke in a cold tone "I know what you think, that you will make it out of this alive and you won't you will die but you will but how you die is up to you. I will let you fight trial by combat not only for yourself but also for your son. You could very well go free if you can best my champion all you need to tell me is everything that you about your father's plans.'' 

Shocked ate away at me doubt filled my mind as I looked to him as he really that weak that desperate to know what was going on. I sighed heavily as a devious smile on my face I could see the way that hate began to fill the eyes of every person in the room but Rhaegar didn't so much as look at them as he gave me a dangerous stare, there was a twinkle forming in his eyes as I nodded my head. They were right about one thing I don't know much about. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to the king as I spoke in a warm smug voice that did not change the way that Rhaegar glared at me. After taking a moment to clear my mind I couldn't shake away my smugness as I glared at him. 

"Your son was right I didn't know much but I do know this goal is to take more kingdoms I'm sure that my father has sent ambassadors to at least 3 kingdoms and I'm sure which ones, but I do know that by taking Dragonstone it a good focal point to and much need to take over the capital that is what I want now announce your champion so that I may kill them and earn mine and my sons freedom." 

My tone commanding and billowing through the empty air as I glared at him, though this time it was the smug smile that pulled at his lips as he spoke in a cold murderous tone. "My champion is Ragnarok. I'll give you time to prepare the battle will commence within a few hours. I'll give you time alone to say your goodbyes" His tone oozed with smugness, there was an amused tang to his voice as he loomed over me in his throne. The color in his plum eyes told me that he wasn't going to lose a wink of sleep over this. Fuck me. 

Rhaenys POV 

The hate that pulled in my body the moment that my father said he would allow trial by combat nearly overtook all my rational thought. But the moment that his smug smile pulled at his face as he said that he was going to name Ragnarok as his champion forced all my hate to vanish in an instance I thought almost forced me to laugh. 

Now as we walked silently to the small council chamber that rested just below the same steps that we just climbed up. My muscle tease and hate whirled in my mind as I knew that Vaegon and Daenerys would be waiting for us with my uncle Oberyn and his children.

I knew that he would want to set out to the Westerlands and murder those that decimated his homeland. The very thought of Dorne the smoking sight of Sunspear and all the cities that I flew passed on my way to reach still flashed before my mind. 

The expansive cloud of smoke that seemed to swallow all of Dorne just wouldn't leave the air, we stopped at Hellholt and when I closed my eyes, I could still hear the shriek of Elleria as she found the smoldering corpse of her father. The only reason that she knew that was her father was that he had the same valyrian sword given to him by Oberyn when he came back for the East on one of his long journeys. 

There wasn't a time that I didn't hear her screeches when I close my eyes the only time that I wasn't panicked and filled with grief and regret was when I was pulling my see little Egg to my chest and never let him go.

I knew that his 4th name day would be here soon and I wanted to be joyous but it would be in the middle of a war and I knew that even though the city was untouched now that didn't mean that we were safe. 

As the council drew closer with each long side that I look to my husband at my side he didn't say a word he simply glared at the floor. I could see the way that his shoulders were rigid and his body tense.

I could tell that he was lost in his thoughts. I could tell that he must have been replaying the past few months. The army has been running drills, Aegon and I would train with them. We circled around the city each day in fear that they might show up and lay this city to waste while our son slept. 

I want to get my hands on the men that killed our family. I want to put an end to them. My family might have spurred them 100s of years ago but that didn't mean that they had the right to kill us now.

They wouldn't have a dead son if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to kill Vaegon. Dany didn't seem as worried as us she kept saying that they would never come here and even if they did our own dragon would sense it before they got into firing distance. 

I tried to believe her but the thought of my son burning alive wasn't going to change the fact that we were still in danger. Not all of us were fireproof like her in Vaegon. The thought of burning alive scared me even if I didn't want to admit it. 

Letting out a heavy sigh my shoulder began to dip as I walked into the room to see a full house. Vaegon sat at the other side of the head table where I'm sure that my father could be sitting at any moment. So I pulled the chair on the left side of the head and looked to the people swirled around them. 

Vaegon rubbed his temper gingerly as he looked to father who stalked into the room he had that same smug smile Like he was happy with how he dealt with Jaime Lannister. Aegon sat at my side and Dany rested contently in her husband's lap. Fretting about how long his hair was getting a that he needed a bath. His skin was laden with dirt and sweat hell it caked his skin as he sat there looking at father, I could use a gentle smile pulling at his lips as he spoke to her in low high valyrian. 

Oberyn sat across from me next to Jon the coldness that settled into his eyes as he gave me a furious filled stare told me that while he was happy that I made it back safe. He also hated me for not being able to save Dorne and his brother but what would he have me do? I could feel the cold hard stare that he was giving me. I look to the man that stood next to him Lord Monford Valyrian. He just got back a few days ago with the fleet and even a few new ships to add to the fleet. 

Finally, there was Lyanna she didn't sit but instead, she stood over at the back of her husband's chair as she gave me a knowing stare. A sweet smile pulled at her lips as finally father broke out the silence.

"The Kingslayer and Joffrey will both be killed in a few hours by Raganork the moment that he dies Tywin will be blinded with rage and do whatever he can to avenge his son. With overwhelming rage and grief he won't be thinking straight he will lash out the blind man with the shared hate that he has with the eastern king they will begin to slip up.” 

“You were right Vaegon he doesn't know much but that doest matter we knew their next move to get allies through the kingdoms to build up their army to make up for their lack of dragons and when they do that they will have more scorpion bolts, ships, men, and more place to hide.”

“While also stripping us of power and resources. Dragonstone is a pivotal place in Targaryen history and I'm sure that they are going to go out of the way to take the island Vaegon you and Dany will return to dragonstone. Take Saehrys with you if need be we can assume that they are going for the Stormlands.”

“They try and fail to take the reach they torched Dorne and they couldn't take Harrenhal so that leaves the Vale, and the Iron Islands they could be going for all three of those places, or only one. But we have now a way of knowing but we are going to send emissaries to all three places.” 

“Viserys has a quicksilver dragon so that means that he moved the fastest, he will get the Eyrie not only will he get there faster but he also married the Lady of the Eyrie's niece. Rhaenys you will go to the Iron Islands you are lighter than Aegon and as such you won't weigh down Meraxes as much as he will weigh down Igneel.”

“Aegon you will go to Stormlands, Stannis doesn’t think much of women and always thought that you should have been heir. He will relate to you, he sees you as a man who got his birthright stolen just like him. If help is needed then Vaegon is just a quick flight away. Is there anything else that we should know?" 

His to smooth and all-knowing as Lyanna took that moment to speak, "The northern banners are marshaled and are making their way here it gives us aid. There is no point in keeping them in the north.”

“There is no way the royal family would brother to the north, their military might wouldn’t last in the north. They started their journey the moment that we heard that Old Town was safe." Her tone was filled with so much confidence that she knew that her brother would come here to fight for us. 

Taking in a deep breath I nodded my head as I turned my attention to Vaegon. He looked last involved as he rubbed his head wearily. I could see a forgotten seal of a black and white dragon resting on a letter he must have gotten word from Valyria. 

"I'll leave out in the morning, I'm sure that Morning and Rhaenrya will be happy to go back to Dragonstone. Missandei has told us that they don't have all of the Yi Ti forces which is good news for us. She has also told us that it was Jaime Lannister who came up with the plan to burn the innocents in the Sept"

I couldn’t help but smile even though what he said is terrible I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned his daughter, She reminded me of myself, confident and strong, she knew what she wanted and she had no fears. 

I watched her often running around the nest of dragons without a care in the world. She put my son to shame. She didn't care what she looked like. She was proud without a fault. But the very thought of her leaving the city forced a worried frown to form on Lyanna's face as she rushed to speak. "Rhaenyra would be safest here surely Dragonstone would be attacked at any point." 

Her tone erupted with panic as Lyanna looked to Dany for help. There was a desperation in her eyes that told me she didn't want to be parted from her only granddaughter. "It would be better there, Morning will keep her safe and the royal family is more likely to get burnt in this city then in Dragonstone so that is where we are going. Plus I doubt that my new handmaiden and advisor will be all that welcome in the city, she was a slave and while that wasn't her choice there were people here that won't care and will look down on her and hate her for it" 

Her tone brooked no argument and I knew that she meant well but Lyanna simply wanted more time with her granddaughter but that wasn't going to happen they were away from their daughter for too long and they weren't going to leave her there because she wanted them to. Then there is this handmaiden Missandei she gave them some information about them, but she didn't know much and Dany was right about that she wasn't going to be wanted here. 

Taking in a deep breath they both rose from the table leaving us in stunned silence, I knew that we would have to leave early in the morning. Meraxes had gone months resting and had been healed from her battle at Sunspear a long time ago but the thought of leaving my son alone again did nothing to make me feel better. but I knew that there is one place that they would be safe at. I called back to my brother as I spoke in a warm tone. 

"Would you take Egg with you, if what you say is true I want him safe and nothing is going to save him from dragon flames in the dead of night." 

My tone filled with parental worry as I watched Vaegon stiffen like that is the last thing that he wanted to do but Dany turned back and gave me a warm smile as she nods her never had been frowning before now.

"Of course I'm sure that he will enjoy the island, Rhaenrya loves it and I'm sure that she will love to have some other children to play with." The warmth in her tone didn't die out as I looked to see the fear that pooled in the eyes of Lyanna as she thought about her grandchildren leaving her sight after such a long time of looking out for them. 

_ Right before the trial by combat _

The whole city swirled around the massive green hill that held all of the dragons, crowds of people looked on with wide eyes as Joffrey collapsed to the ground his knees gave out under him. There were tears in his eyes as he knew that he was going to die before any of us. My own eyes were locked on my sweet little Egg. He had one hand gripping tightly to my skirt while the other held his white egg with a single golden streak. 

His eyes were wide with tears as he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes "Why do I have to go to Dragonstone? Why can't I stay with you, momma?" He looked ready to burst into tears and as I pulled him closer to my chest he began to whimper as Aegon moved over to us. A sadness formed on his face as I noticed the septa waiting just a few feet from us. Waiting to take Egg the moment that we were done saying our farewells. When he left we will already be on our way to our respective kingdoms. 

Aegon ran his tender finger through our son's hair a look of love filling his eyes as he did his best to hide his grim features. His eyes were glimmering as he placed a sweet chastity kiss on our son's head.

"You will be safer there and you will be able to play more with your cousin." His tone was soft and loving as he glanced up at me for a bit of help. Chuckling gently I nuzzled his chunky cheeks until he burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It will be fine you will have fun and who knows your egg might hatch when you get back to dragon stone" Giggles erupted from his lips as his eyes lit up with joy at the very thought of having his own dragon. 

With an exciting nod he looked more than thrilled to be leaving us, Aegon let out a weak chuckle but I knew he would be safe there and that was all that matters to me. Handing Egg over to the septa and as they made their way down the hill and back to the golden cloaks that would bring them back to the palace I could see father and mother standing off to the side both of them had cold look on their face as lord and ladies that were still in the court swirled around us. 

Jaime, unlike his son, stood firm he gripped tightly to his gilded blade in hand as he stood before the young dragon that rested before him. As he stared back at the jade dragon cold bronze eyes locked on him as he got into a fighting stance. "I, Rhaegar Targaryen first of his name king of the andals, first men, and rhoynar, charge you with treason to be decided by trial by combat for Joffery Hill and Jaime Lannister" 

A smug grin pulled at his lips as Jaime gave him a cold look before moving forward getting into a crouching position as he slashed upward with his sword, hoping to slay the beast and win his freedom. But the sword merely bounces off his underbelly as sparks erupted into the air. With a flap of his wings, he moved back just as the blade cracked against him.

Father sat with a blank face watching with neither joy nor hate but the men laughed as others starred with wide eyes as disbelief formed in their eyes. But not a single one of them tried to stop this madness. This is surely going to end in the death of Jaime Lannister but none of them seemed to care. 

There is no love lost for Jaime, he kept his cool taking a side step and this time trying to strike at his wing but Raganork slammed his tail into his chest flinging him backward. Soaring just a bit over the air before collapsing to the ground.

A heavy huff left his lips as he scrambled to get back on his feet. His eyes looked just a little bit frantic as he dances forward and sides step this time giving him a two hard thrust with all of his might into his chest. 

The flimsy blade shatters to pieces. The sight of his bald breaking two pieces but that shouldn't be shocking the blade had copper-colored rust of the blade stared back at me. Father made sure to give him the weakest blade that he could find on such short notice. 

In a flash of jade, it was all down with, with a sickening crunch, Raganork’s jaws slammed down over his head. I felt my stomach turned to lead as I glared at him a sense of vindication filled me as Jaime began to empty his bowels.

As the scent of shit threatened to fill my nose jade flames bathed him burning away the shit that slipped from his dirt-covered armor. Raganork gobbled him down before turning his gaze to Joffrey. The terror that filled his eyes as he looked to Ragnarok.

His pants grew slick with urine as his eyes widened and he pleaded and begged for his life his voice shrill and terrified as Arthur shoved him forward forcing him to collapse in front of Ragnarok. 

He didn't wait a moment, jade flames bathed the ground and Joffery let out one terrified shrieks filled my ears and it scared me not because it was a shocking sight. But because of the fact that the sight of his terror as he was killed brought joy to my lips and heart. With a bit of hope, then every last Lannister would be killed in the same way at the end of this war. 


	51. Back At The Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of the day

Tyrion POV 

The news of Jaimes's death spread through the kingdom quickly even from here I could hear the soft whimpers of Tommen and Myrcella. Angry screeches and furious wails of Ceresi filled my ears as the glasses of wine came shattering against the wall. 

Father was tense all the time and he had this murderous look in his cold beady eyes that were unrelenting and filled to the brim with hate. He has this murderous tension plaguing his body even now as I sat across from his desk I couldn't stop my right leg from shaking. 

I could see the hate in his eyes as he glared at me his lips pulled into a sneer and there were thick frown lines formed in his tired brow. With the death of Jaime, he has got closer to the king and queen more invested because now he lost a son much like the king and queen in the east. I could see him brimming with outrage, not only did he lose his son he lost his grandson to the Targaryens as well. 

Tommen would now marry Saehrys though he was barely a boy even though I know that there is no way that they would ever get married I will be surprised if he even survives the war, it's not looking too good for the Lannister. 

Sighing heavily I leaned further into the chair I knew that this meeting was going to go like all others went in the past few days terribly he has been no stopping planning battle strategies and future battles. 

Madness and grief consumed my father and it only seemed to be getting worse, as he looked at the maps and papers that he had been writing for days now. I knew that he wouldn't ever forget this slight even if he lives through the battle he will never stop. "Won't you say I told you so? Won't you tell me that I brought all of this on myself?" 

His tone taunting and murderous tone filled my ears as his narrowed gaze greeted me with bright golden flake eyes stared back at me. The sight of him always had a way of forcing me to cringe, venom and bile-filled his voice.

I felt no pity for him or my mad sister instead my pity was for my niece and nephew they would be used like pawns they were the ones that would pay for this I couldn't let that happen the very thought of it force shudder down my spine.

"That wouldn't change anything and it wouldn't make things any better than they are right now we just have to find a way to look past all of this. The only rational thing to do is go to the king begged for mercy and bend the knee.”

“Even if and I say if we get the Stormlands and the Iron Island we will not win they have 3 dragons larger than our own, and another 7 that could easily win the fight if they gained upon them. They might not have a large fighting force but what good are stout wooden ships against fire breathing dragons?" 

I did my best to make him see the reason I had been imploring him ever since he told me about his plans to betray the king. I begged him not to do this but he was not listening. He never listened so I did the only rational thing that I could do. 

I lied to help I knew that if I didn't then I would be the one that is dead, I hoped that I could gather information and trade for my life. I knew though that at a moment notice the thing that the tides begin to turn that he would have put the blame on me much as they did with Varys.

A misguided fool like Varys instead of telling the truth ran away and now he is taking out his rage on the wrong family. The Targaryen only sent assassins and sold swords after him but only after the lies, my family told the Targaryens if anyone is to blame it should be the Lannister. I tried to make my father see reason but I could see only a sea of madness and grief in his eyes as he threw his chair back in utter rage. 

Like me speaking with a clear and logical military mind was the wrong thing that I should be an emotional mess. I made my peace with Jaime’s death long before he died. I made peace with all of our deaths because I knew that the very moment that all of this mess happened that we would all be dead before the war was won. 

The thought even now forces terror to fill my chest dragons were a source of wonder for me and now I will be killed by one dragon or the other and I know that none of that was going to change. But I decide how I'm going to go out and I refuse to do it as a bad guy. 

"They killed your brother they tried him and then burned him, and you nephew and you would have us simply bend the knee and pray for their justice to be swift and kind. You really are a stunted fool"

My father’s taunting tone forced hate to fill my chest. He was just as blinded with grief and rage for the loss of his favorite child much like the king and the queen of the east. They caused the war and now they are going to lose this war. Sure there is a slim chance that with their superior number they could run the Targaryens out of town but they would never beat them. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to my father but my words died on my lips as I glared at the madness consuming his eyes. I knew that he wasn't going to see my way of thinking. There is no point in talking to him.

I could only see the madness growing deeper and deeper rooting into his core as he leered at me. His brows furrowed and his vision narrowed and grew manic as I rose from the chair my whole body rigid and doubt wormed its way into my mind as I took a few deep breaths. 

"We won't be spared they will kill us for our deeds but they will let your remain grandchildren live they won't be able to carry on the Lannister name but at the very least carry our blood but that is your choice as Warden of the West" 

I knew that my lips were curled into a sneer and a look of annoyance flashed on my face as I began to make my way out of the room. As I walked out of the room and down the hall, my legs were cramping and were sore as I stalked through the halls. 

Thunder boomed in the air as I looked at both the thick black clouds. I could see the rain pleting the ground below us. The loud crashing of waves filled my ears as the strong booms of the thunder echoed repeatedly in my ears. 

The scent of ozone filled my nose, it’s a strong pungent scent, not one that I'm bound to forget any time soon. It is pungent to the point that it felt like someone was punching me in the nose. As I stood by the window of the black rain coming in on a slant as bright blue lighting cracking against the sky. 

Like a whipping burning with the fury of the gods, I watched on with a mix of amusement and curiosity. A sense of serenity ran over me even though I knew that we were going to be killed.

The soft screeches filled the air as the dragon cried out I'm sure that the water dragon didn’t mind but the husky screeches of Typhon filled my ears as I'm sure he hid off in some cove or cave by the castle of the Lord of Castamere. 

I wanted nothing more then or see the dragon up close the moment that I saw Vhagar flying into the fighting pits there was nothing more that I wanted then to place a hand on his neck if only for a moment. "Now you look like a man in thought" 

There was something smug about his tone that forced hate to flow over me as I looked over to the plump man his bald head gleamed in the light. Varys gave me a cold dark gaze locking on me as his hand was hiding in the ruffles of his silk robes. I could see that there was troubled look on his face as he gave me a smug smile.

"Yes well, now that you have unleashed this hell on my family it would seem that we all won't be living long. So this is me trying to find a way to prolong the lives of my nephew and niece because the Targaryens will win. Not only have we lost the reach what defense does your king have for flame and levitation magic I'm just wondering" 

My one commanding tone as fury began to feel my chest. Taking in a heavy breath I watched the lighting cracking against the sky the sight of rolling thunder stared back at me as finally, Varys began to speak as a spoke in a quick tone. 

"We don't, they have magic, dragons, and no rational person that would betray them not now after the battles in the Reach are over with the crown now has the momentum. They won't forgive the Lannister that your brother committed and I know that you might be grieving too but I'm glad that he died.”

“He and your father have ruined my life that doesn't change because he is dead. He was an idiot for killing them. He should have kept them alive. But he let his rage and need for vengeance get the best of him, he got most of the Lannister fleet destroyed and he lost a large portion of his men.”

“He destroyed one of the greatest cities in Westeros. He might have been good with killing and battles but when it came to everything else he had no true skill. He made a political mess and now the Reach will forever be against you.”

“The power of Dorne was decimated, Harrenhal was lost and now we are at an impasse your father plan to take the Stormlands and the Iron Islands will give your family even more power. But I'm sensing that you know as well as I that there is no way that they are going to win so it is time to jump ship." 

His tone taunting and cunning as he leaned against the column staring back as he glared out the ocean water, bright lighting arcing across the sky as I stared at him I could see the hate in his eyes as the black churning waves stared back at me. 

A tension sat in the air as if it knew that there was something that needed to be said between the two of us but neither one of us wanted to say it. Taking in a deep breath I turned to look Varys as he spoke in a more guarded tone. 

"Vaegon is intelligent, courageous, he had a good mind for military tactics, the people love him and people flock to him he is a natural-born leader. From what my spies are telling me he moved back to Dragonstone just a hop skip and a jump from the capitol. I'm on a journey to the Vale if the ship took a short detour who would be the wiser. There is only one person we should be trying to get favor with and that is Vaegon"

His tone is so lazy and slow but I could see the sparkle in his eyes as he lowered his tone as he planned his treason once more. But as his voice came out a hushed whisper of terror filled the air as I looked to Varys speaking in a low hushed tone. 

As he bent down over the railing his lips were all but to my ear the booming thunder drowned out any of the words that might be heard by me or anyone else for that matter. I could barely hear him, his words fell from his lips in a husky mutter. 

"I won't die for them, will you? Maybe they would have won before magic before dragons before this became a fairy tale story with a monstrous ending. I refuse to die for them they won't die for us. Will you?" 

He proposed the question one that I knew the answer to even without having to think about it. I didn't want my niece and nephew to die for the actions of their family. But I also didn't want to die or a family that hates me. There was only one person that ever loved me enough to protect me and that was my brother.

He is dead and I didn't want to join him if I didn't have to. "They won't spare our lives unless we have something that we need to give them something that is jaw-droppingly important. Do you know something because all I know is that there are messengers at the Iron Island and Stormlands right about now." 

Even as I said the words I could see the doubt that shimmer in his as he spoke in a low knowing tone, "I know the next attack something that I think the Targaryens would think is invaluable in fact I know exactly what they're next three moves are we leave tomorrow at dawn under the guise of seeking alliance with the Vale from there we will take the ship to Dragonstone.”

“I have vetted my men so they won't betray us after all, we will strike a deal with the Valyrian emperor Vaegon is the one that we need to impress he has all the real power. Are you in?" His tone is cool and low as he looked to be a knowing smile on that said if you don't agree I will pin this all on you anyway so I said the only thing that I could. "Yes I’m in" 


	52. The Iron Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day

Theon Greyjoy POV 

Lord Stark asked me to come here to make sure that the men of the Iron Islands would stand behind his sister, the queen. But as I looked at my father I knew that he wanted to do the very thing that I wish he wouldn’t.

I knew the moment that I saw a golden fluttering sail in the bay what was happening. I was only half way through my pitch as I looked at both the gnarled and stubborn man that rested before me. 

Balon had always been thin, but now he seemed almost gaunt with a hard face. He has hard black eyes with long grey hair flecked with white that hangs past the small of his back. As he sat in the salt rock throne of old he gave me a cold narrowed look one of hate and annoyance as he loomed over me. His lips curled over his cracked teeth as he spoke down to me a look of hate forming on his face.

"I lost all of my sons and now they send me this boy. If your brothers were alive they would have spit on you before killing you. What is dead may never die, but foolish boys that pray to trees die easily. So I will ask you once are you the son of the Kraken or a whipped curr of a quiet wolf." 

Balon has a personality that makes you wish to be around bloodthirsty dragons or a murderous dire wolf, he is stubborn, fearless, and quarrelsome. He is uncompromising even when it comes to his own family, but it would seem that I'm not part of that family. 

He acts as if I wanted to be taken away from my family. He was the one that revolted against the dragons and he lost that wasn't my fault. Now he looked down on me. His smugness force hates to fill my chest as I tend to my sister who seemed almost smug. 

Asha is lean and long-legged, with dark eyes and black hair cut short. Her face is thin, with a big, sharp nose, and wind-chafed skin. On her neck is a faded pink scar. Her nose looked like a haggard hawk-like nose. 

She gave me a smile as if to say that you better get out of our way you piss ants. The thought force rage to come bubbling up my chest and a need to fight began to run over me as I looked to the other two greyjoys both of them my uncles and both had sad grim looks on his face. 

First, there is my uncle Victarion, he is a large and powerful man, with a bull's broad chest and a flat stomach. His hair is flecked with grey but that didn't matter even though there were flecks of grey in his hair I knew that he held more power in one of his hands as a young boy had in all of his body. Victarion is a capable commander and a fierce warrior in battle, but he has a calm demeanor outside of it, which meant even here. 

He gave me a sad smile pulling at his lips as he let his eyes look over to the door where I'm sure that there was a Lannister waiting for me. Taking in a deep I looked over the Lord Captain's armor consisting of boiled black leather, heavy grey chain mail, and lobstered plate, and his helm is in the shape of a Kraken.

He looked ready to ship out at a moment's notice, I could even see his longsword and a dirk, but I knew he prefers to use his ax of which rested on his hip. He gave me a firm stiff nod as if to say just do it now. 

Then there is my other uncle at one point he was an easy and fun-loving guy, Aeron is tall and thin with fierce black eyes and a beak of a nose, but shorter than his elder brother Victarion. Aeron wore roughspun wool robes dyed in the green, he wasn't the same man that he was when I left. 

He has this sour-faced expression form on Aeron's face. By the look of this long hair and wild beard, I knew that he never cuts his hair and beard, which falls to his waist. The scent of fish flushed my nose as I did my best not to flinch away from the scent of fish as I noticed the thick green vines that I knew had to be seaweed woven into his hair. 

My uncle was once a man that always had a smile on his face and a song in his heart. He loved women and drinking but now he looked sullen and devoted to the drowned god. He is cold and humorless.

I hear that he now cares more for the Drowned God than his own family. From the whispers that I hear around the islands of Pyke, I heard that Aeron considers himself a prophet who can hear the Drowned God. I don't know how much of that is true but I did know that there is magic back and alive in the world so why couldn't this be true as well. Taking in a deep breath I spoke in a loud bellowing tone.

"What is dead may never die I am with your father." I bowed as gracefully as I could as I buckled under the weight of his stare, all I could think about was Lady Caitlyn she basically begged and screamed for Ned not to let me leave. But he didn't listen to her and now he would rue that.

Taking in a deep breath I moved to stand beside my sister as I watched doors begin to open up and I looked to see a man stalking into the room and I had to do everything that I could not sneer at him. 

The shimmering golden hair and deep emerald green eyes stared back at me as I stood firm and stiff. He had a grim line pulling at his lips as he looked to the men that loomed before him. He let his eyes skim on me last he wore a red doublet with a gold trim stared back at me.

His clipped golden hair had a few streaks of gray in it as he glared at my father at last. He bowed as he looked over his shoulder to the two doors that slammed the shut behind him. The sight of him forced a sense of unease to wash over me. I knew that he wasn't to be trusted that he was the first to betray the Targaryens.

But he didn't seem to care as he walked just a bit further into the bleak throne room, the loud booming of thunder the howling of the window echoed off of my ears as I looked to drench Lannister. 

He was tall, and he had this cruel smile pulling at his lips that forced a tremor to run down my spine. When he spoke he did so with a smug, and arrogance in his voice that made a sneer pull at my lips. 

"I come here on behalf of my good brother and the King and Queen of the east, they have superior power on land and sky all they need is a fleet to add to their own. The King and Queen of the east are willing to marry their future granddaughter to your grandson there would be dragons in the Greyjoy bloodline.”

“In return, you can pledge your ships there and they are willing to make the old ways legal in a court of law. That is if you side with them, their dragons are older than all the dragons but one and I'm sure that you hear what happened to Dorne. I'm sure that you don't want to see the Iron Islands to be reduced to smoldering ash." 

The moment that he said those words I could see the hunger that sparked in the eyes of my father. He looked more integrity as I watched him lean forward as he gave me a cold look in his eyes as he spoke in a cold commanding tone. 

His tongue ran over his greasy red lips parted over the crack lips as he glared at the Lannisters. The hunger that filled his eyes told me that he was turning over the deal in his eyes. The moment that he spoke I looked to the Lannister bastard that loomed before me. 

"A Grey sitting on the throne, the old ways resorted legally and all I have to do is betrayed my king for a second time and hope for a different result" His town grew cold and taunting as he leaned back into the chair as he glared at me with hate brimming as he glared at me.

I knew that he didn't trust me that much was clear but he was the one that was betraying the king that he was sworn to protect. But he didn't say a word the simple nodded his head. "Where is the next assault? If you want my fleet I must know where the ships are going?" 

A commanding tone echoed in the air as vibrations, as I looked to the Lannister I could tell that he wasn't the least bit amused by this but he was ready to do his duty as a younger brother. Stafford, on the other hand, gave me a cold stare that of me he was ready to lose his patience but since he took in a deep breath. 

"The River Lands, the moment that we have you and the Stormlands we are going to split the forces up. The Lannister will move against the land attacking Pinkmaiden while you sail to Fromman's Bay and take Seagard, while the King and Queen take the Twins. Once we have those three cities we will make our way through the Riverlands until we take River Run until the rest of the Riverlands give up and bow. Are you in?" 

The moment that he said that I could see the twinkle in my father's eye as he barked out orders to his brothers. "Get the Iron Fleet together you leave the moment the storms subside." A cold shoulder ruched down my spine I could see the world spinning and it seemed to slow down as a messenger burst into the room. 

He huffed and puffed his black hair darkening from the rain as his clothes clung to his skin as he spoke in a rush tone. “We have received word the king is sending Princess Rhaenys coming on the back of her beast” Even as he spoke wide popping brown eyes stared back at me as a devious smile spreading across his face. 

“Well then let's set a trap for the she-bitch. Victarion you will leave the moment that the storm subsides hide them in the cove, we will draw the princess in and then kill her and take the beast it will be a great gift for our new king.” I could sense the cold sense of dread run over me this isn’t going to turn out well.


	53. The Storm Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day

Kevan POV 

The thick rolling thunder clouds stared back at me. I watched the bright blue lighting crack against the sky the scent ozone filled my nose. The soft neighbors of my horse filled my ear and the scent of wet hay filled my nose as I looked to the castle that loomed in the distance. Crushing blue waves slammed against the rigid cliffs. 

Storm's End is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side. It is composed of a double course of pale grey stone with an inner core of sand and rubble. The wall is smooth and curving. On the seaward side, there is a one hundred fifty foot drop below the wall into the sea. There is no safe anchorage by the castle.

As we got closer to Storm's End I could get a better look at the castle as the rain slammed against my body slamming against my skin like arrows piercing my skin. Storm's End has only one tower, a colossal drum tower crowned with formidable battlements, making it look like a huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky from afar. The tower is so large that it comfortably contains the granary, barracks, armory, feast hall, and lord's chambers all at once.

As the crashing ocean waves stared back at me as they slammed hard against the pale walls as the large gates began to open up as I looked to the large metallic gates. The seaward side of the castle stands upon Durran's Point, a high white cliff overlooking the sea. 

There is a watery passage through a cavern that leads beneath the castle, protected by a portcullis, bars, and murder holes. As I made my way into the castle I could tell that there was a tension that filled the room as I started to make my way to the great hall. Before I knew it I was in a large dark expansive room with only iron braziers staring back at me. 

Thunder boomed over my head, it was like there was a storm god raging against the walls as I looked to the men that sat before me. As I looked to the Lord of the Stormlands the very sight of him forced a sneer to pull at my face but I did my best to keep my face even as I looked to the sullen man that sat in his own kind of throne.

Like his brothers, Robert, Stannis is a large man - tall, broad-shouldered, and sinewy. Stannis has dark blue eyes and heavy brows that at the moment were furrowed into a unibrow as he gave me a cold glare. 

His head has only a fringe of black hair and his hair looks thin. He has a close-cropped beard across his large jaw. His face has a tightness to it like worn leather, and he has hollow cheeks, and thin, pale lips. 

Stannis is a serious, stubborn, rarely-forgiving, hard man with a strong sense of duty and justice. He is proud and protective of his honor and I knew that he was bruised and broken by getting neutered by Jon and the king. 

Stannis is an accomplished commander, sailor, and warrior. He might have no thirst for battle but he is the right man for the job he wasn't well-liked but he has a great military mind. Stannis is not a man for easy courtesies and has always been uncomfortable around women but as he looked at me I didn't see a comfortable air around him but one of hate and venom pooling in his eyes. 

Then there is his brother who stood mutely at his side but I had to admit that he had a startling appearance. He looked just like Robert but I had heard from many others that he isn't anything like him except for his appearance. 

From what I have been told, Renly is weak-willed he cares more about what people thought of him rather than being his own man he cared about what other people thought and he was eager to please. He is lean and lithe and unlike Stannis or his eldest brother he has no fighting skills and hasn't ever been in a war, not even battle. 

He has a handsome, clean-shaven face that reminded me of that of a girl. Renly greatly resembles a young Robert, he is nearly as tall as our eldest brother had been. Like Robert, Renly has an easy smile and I think that drove me madder than anything else. Renly's thick hair is black as jet and coal. His fine and straight hair currently falls to his shoulders. 

Renly has laughing green eyes which match his armor, I have also heard and seen that Renly is a charismatic man, winning friends easily, but he is frivolous. But the men of the storm lands love him and that is the only reason that he can still live here and do nothing. 

Finally, there was the lady of Storm’s End that sat beside Stannis the coolness in his eyes told me that she didn't think much of me but I knew that she was crazy after too many still-borns she grew manic. 

Selyse is not a particularly attractive woman. She is as tall as her husband, thin, and has the Florent trait of too-large ears. Selyse has pale eyes, a sharp nose, and suffers from hair growth on her upper lip. 

Her mouth is stern and her voice a whip and even now as she spoke I could tell that she was true to her word. "What issues does a backstabbing Lannister have with my lord husband" The murderous coolness in her tone made me think that there was something other than just this. 

Selyse has been married to Lord Stannis for a long time. It is a loveless marriage, and the two have little patience for each other. They have one daughter, Shireen, a sweet little girl who wasn't in presence. She was a beauty who depicted her father and mother's lack of comely features. 

I was always told that she was the light of the castle and after all the many losses of Barathoens, I knew that many were happy to have her. If Stannis has no male heir then his daughter will become the lady of the Stormlands after her father. I have heard rumors that Renly is less than pleased by that fact. 

The moment that I looked at lord Stannis I could see something that sparked in his eyes as he knew what I wanted before the scene I did. It would be easy to tell him what had to be done but would he do it? 

"The king of the east will restore to you all your former titles and even marry one of his future grandchildren to your daughter all you have to do is pledge your allegiance to him. Take back the power from Griffin roast and from there we will move to the next kingdom the River Lands." Even though as I said the words I could see the spark of interest forming in his eyes as he looked to his wife. 

The moment that dragon was brought into the equation I knew that they don't say no, people heard the word dragon and they lusted. I knew that better than anyone that was what sent my foolish niece and nephew to set down this destructive path. 

By the way that his eyes sparkled with the power, I could tell that he hated everything about this moment no doubt he wasn't always going to be lesser than all the other lords if he lets this pacifying of the king and queen stand. 

Finally, after a cold echoing tone boomed off the walls slamming against my ears, "I rebelled once before for a man that I didn't love but I did because he is my elder brother so I did it. But what do I owe you, you Lannisters betray whoever you need to do to end up on top and you are going to get what you have coming.”

“The very thought of being lumped in with you disgusted me so give me a reason why I should fight for you." The coldness in his eyes told me that he hated me, hated the thought of me and my brother and everything that we stood for. 

But I knew that if I came back empty-handed, the king won't be the only one that murderous person that I will have to deal with. I heard about Jaime, I knew that he and Joffery were both dead at the hands of the Targaryens. 

"As I'm sure you have heard Dorne was decimated but that wasn't always the plan, the king flew head of his troops in the hopes of getting Dorne to side with us peacefully, they decided to refuse and now all of Dorne burns. I have asked you if you say no the next time that you see Lannister men it will be with two dragons flying overhead. If you agree you are getting more power, more land you will get Summerhall which is the grandest castle in all of Stormlands and has a lot of fertile and valuable lands”. 

“You will have a daughter in the royal family and your grandchildren will be a dragon rider. If you haven't noticed this is the time of dragons and there is a great abundance of them flying around. They are only waiting for worthy riders. Those loyal to the true king they will win the only thing that you have to worry about is if you want to on the right side of things" 

Even as I spoke I could sense the change in pressure in the air as I shifted my gaze to Renly. He looked more intrigued than he did before. I'm sure the word about burning enemies and dragons fill my ears as I looked over to Stannis I could hear the sound of teeth grinding against the bottom of his jaw and I watched his jaw rocking back and forth as he looked to be mulling over his thoughts when finally he spoke in a cold tone.

"Very well, we will call our banner and root out the problem in Griffin roost once we have our lands back we will be ready, we will fight for you. For now, I'm sending Renly with you to make sure that he looks out for the best interest of our family, not yours”

His tone cold and unbridled with rage as if to say I dare you to argue with me I could simply nod my head. With him, I'm sure that we now had 3 kingdoms at our back, not including the eastern army and soon we would have the Riverlands. 


	54. We Have Guest

Daenerys POV 

The Chamber of the Painted Table is a round room on the top floor of the Stone Drum. It has four tall directional windows and bare black walls. It holds a large table, the Painted Table, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. Here, Aegon the Conqueror planned for his invasion of Westeros and nowhere was where I stood with my husband and dear friend Saehrys. 

Both had their eyes locked on the table their eyes roaming over each one of the kingdoms before finally, Vaegon let out a heavy sigh. "We have taken moves to make sure that the three of the largest kingdoms and most willing to betray us. They wouldn't try and take the North they wouldn't be able to survive in the land.” 

“The Riverlands are rich in fertile soil and manpower. That would be the most logical choice to go after there but we don't know that for certain and for all that we know they could very well be attacking another land to distract us from the capital which could be hit, or they could attack Dragon Stone while we were gone."

The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long: roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. At the precise location of Dragonstone is a raised seat that allows the occupant to view the entire map. 

As his voice got cut off I looked to Saehrys she had a frown on her lips. She didn't know much about the lands only what Vaegon told her, at the moment we were all so silent. It was more than than a little insulting it had been a week or so since the death of Jamie and Joffrey were both killed. 

You would have thought that they would have gone after us with all of their might but instead, there was nothing but a blanket silence I could only hope that is because most of their force is resting, waiting for the next land to attack but that unnerves me even more than anything else.

I leaned back in my own seat running my finger along Dragonstone as a sad smile began to pull at my lips as I shifted my gaze to the Westerlands. "Why don't we attack The Rock take out the only western port that Aenarr has, we take that away from that support then the others will think twice about betraying us. Why wait for them to attack us?" 

My tone is cold and impatient I was tired of being the one that held out hope and fear that they would come to our island the thought force hate to fill my chest. I knew that we weren't going to win by hiding away here like some whipped animals. 

"I thought about that but I knew that we would have to face two dragons and both are large and we would be going be fighting with no army, no fleet and now back up. At the moment I don't want to risk it unless we have too and for all, we know that could be a diversion while we are burning the city they could attack someone or somewhere else. It's a last-ditch attempt, not a first strike." I knew that his words were sound and he wasn't. He ruled his temper and stared at the painted table. The doubt that shimmering in his eyes as he spoke I knew that he wasn't so sure. 

Saehrys, on the other hand, gave me a sad red lip smile as she spoke in a low cunning tongue of her own. "It doesn't matter if there is no point in worrying about this right now there is no way of knowing what their next move is. For now, there is no point in worrying about any of this, the king won't let leave the island and while you are the emperor of Valyria this isn't Valyria we could just leave. We have no obligation and while we are here losing force the east are building their forces" 

She tossed out the woods so casually that it made it seem like she didn't even really mean it the way that her eyes locked on me a king, I knew that she was kidding for the most part but there was this edge to her voice. Taking in a deep breath I forced a weak smile to form on my own face when the door came bursting open.

I looked at both the large wooden door to see Missandei, a sweet-natured girl who I felt terrible for. Stolen from her family, then forced to be a slave I could only imagine how that must be like for her. Not to mention that two of her brothers were in the Unsullied and still in the hands of those horrible dragon lords. 

A twinge of pity began to fill my chest as I looked at her bright, often sparkling golden eyes filled with love as a sweet smile pulled at my lips. A beaming smile pulled at her pink lips as children rushed past her leg. I thought that it might have been Rhaenyra but I was all the more shocked to see that it was little Aegon.

"It would seem like the prince's egg finally hatched." The loving tone of Missandei filled my ears as I looked shocked a sense of warmth fluttering in my chest as little Egg came barreling towards me. He thrust both of his arms outwards bright wide eyes stared back at me as he lifted up a brilliant silver dragon. 

Bright golden eyes stared back at me as his small blocky head cocked to the side as his nose flared like he could smell the magic that filled my blood. A long golden streak that started at the center of his head made his way down all the way to his tail glinting in the morning light. 

His silver wings flared against the sky as the light bathed his shimmering light, he screeched loudly as Aegon spoke loudly. "Isn't he cute auntie dany I name him Goldfyre because of his flames watch. Goldfyre dracarys' ' The excitement in his voice forces a sense of levity to fill the air forcing the tension from the earlier conversation to slip away as if it never existed. 

I turned to glance at the little dragon and watched as a small burst of golden flame came rushing out of his mouth, his wings arms kept him up in his riders grasp. Rhaenrya walked in the room next rolling her eyes as annoyance filled her eyes. "I told him it was a dumb name but he wouldn’t listen to me."

Rhaenyra had her arms folded over her chest as she let her vision fall to her father. He gave her a weak smile as she rushed over to him her black curls whipping at her back as I smiled gently. 

I would have preferred to start my family with Vaegon but he thought that it would be better to keep from having more children, Rhaenrya wasn't a planned event but we were both pretty overzealous on our wedding night. 

He bounced her happily in his arms as he spoke in high valyrian thought as I turned to look to Aegon I could tell that he didn't understand what we were saying. It wasn't that I couldn't hear them he could hear them just fine. 

In fact, we could all hear them he was telling her to place nice but Aegon, if anything he looked confused. But he didn't seem to care as he pulled his dragon close as he spoke in a loud bellowing tone. "You're just jealous" His tone cold and teasing as Missandei gave them both a weak smile before sitting down beside me. Love filled her eyes as she gave me a sweet smile. 

"No I'm not I can ride Morning your dragon is all small and puny" I glared coldly at Rhaenyra as she shrugged her shoulders like she wasn't going to pretend to be nice to him. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I turned to Missendei and spoke in a cool tone. 

"We will have to alert the king that we will have a new brave dragon rider in the family isn't that right Aegon." My tone was warm and brimming with love as he gave me a beaming grin and Missandei spoke in a warm loving tone. "Of course your radiance shall we write the letter together Aegon." Her tone was sweet and gentle as she looked down at him with glimmering golden eyes. 

The joy-filled the air as I looked over to Vaegon that forced Rhaenyra to the ground and gave her that pointed glare that said go along with them. I could see the annoyance that filled her eyes like that was the last thing that she wanted to do, she looked ready to throw a tantrum, but she gave in and left. 

When they were gone Vaegon took in a heavy breath "for now let's enjoy this moment we can bring up any theories to father tomorrow, for now, let's hope things are going well with the others." I nodded my head in agreement. I do hope that they are all okay.

Rhaenys POV

Ancient Pyke was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's keeps and towers standing on three barren islands and a dozen small stacks of rock, surrounded by water. The towers are connected by swaying rope bridges. 

Though as I looked to the keep I notice that it seemed so empty it force shivers down my spine, the keep, its towers, and walls are made of the same grey-black stone of which the rest of the island is composed. 

The ports were barren and empty the wind whipped at me as I looked to Pyke doing my best to study every aspect of the barren islands as the expansive gray clouds blanketed the sky and blocked out what little warmth that the gray light of the Iron Islands could give. 

A curtain wall encloses the headland of fifty acres and the cliffs around the foot of the wide stone bridge which extends out to the largest islet. Towers and outbuildings are located on stacks beyond them, linked to each other by covered archways where the pillars stood close and by long, swaying walks of wood and rope when they did not.

Even now they swayed and shook in a large gust of wind. I hadn't seen any ships coming up from the Ironmans bay and as I looked over to the cape Kraken I didn't see anything there as well a shudder rushed over me as Meraxes let out a nervous screeches of her own. 

With a crack of her wings, we were launched forward diving through the air and hovering just over the water the soft thrum of water filled my ears as I looked to the large rocky island in front of me. The wind roared loudly in my ears blocking out the sound of the rushing wind. 

The Great Keep is massive and rests on the largest islet. It is connected to the mainland by the great stone bridge and to the Bloody Keep by a covered stone walkway, the long, smoky Great Hall contains the Seastone Chair and I knew that was where I would be so as I began to grow closer to Pyke I noticed that it wasn't just the port that was empty it almost seems like they were hiding from me. 

Anxiety rushed over me as we flew through the open air, the sizzling heat of Meraxes pooled in my chest humming through my body with power. As I started to make my way closer to the land the rocky land shore stared back at me as Meraxes began to land her glittering golden wings shined in the cold gray light.

As soon as I began to lower myself onto the ground Meraxes let out a terrifying screech letting out a low warning growl as if to say that we shouldn't stay here. Looking over to the bright green land a shudder rushed down my spine as I started to make my way through the rocky ground. 

The gravel-like land shifted under my feet but as I looked around the port I could see shadows moving but no one said a word no one moved or spoke to me. It unnerved me how empty the place was as I walked in long brisk strides.

The Bloody Keep is one of the largest sections of the castle. It lies on its own island, further out than the Great Keep. As I made my way up the slope to the great keep I could hear a loud screech echoing in the air as Meraxes began to rise into the air her golden wings whipped up the air as power burned in her red and gold eyes stared back at me. I knew that there was something that I needed to worry about but as I made my way through the vacant training yard. 

The sight of them forced hate to fill my chest as I made my way to the great hall to see a salt rock throne and there was only one person in the entire room. A crumpled grey sour-looking man who has hard cold eyes that force unease to wash over me. "Aww if it isn't the princess next ruler of the seven kingdoms."

He let out a bitter bark of laughter before giving me a cold taunting smile one that told me that he didn't think much about me. I looked around the empty room and my hand darted to my sword. I don't like this one bit. "What is going one I had hoped to see the Iron Fleet ready to follow me into battle and instead it seems like the whole island is barren and not just in soil." 

My town cut deep and echoed as the great mighty cries of Meraxes filled my ears. It was the only thing that I could think about as I looked at the older men. I knew that I had nothing to fear that he was old and decrepit, he couldn't put up any real fight but as he gave me a smug grin force a shiver to rush down my spine and for a moment I wasn’t sure. 

"It's very simple we have switched sides my dear and you won't be making it out of here alive we have gotten word of your arrival and have a plan according to by now my ships are coming out of the Flint Cliff there is a hidden cove there that our ships had hidden in." 

With a sharp snap of his fingers, I watched as men began to rush into the room the door shut and sight of an amused smile began to pull at his lips. All of them were thick black plated armor with a golden Kraken, there was this hate in their eyes as I yanked my valyrian blade from my seeth I could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes as Meraxes let out a fierce roar over the head. “I think that you have it confused. I am not one that is going to die." 

My mind raced as I rolled it my right as I sent my manic thought over the bond that I shared with Meraxes. I could only hope that she would respond and she did just that. I watched the wooden doors burst apart golden flames veins with a red bursts through the air.

Heat and black smoke rushed over the room, I choked on the black smoke as I staggered to my feet. Black smoke choked my senses as I watched men running around in a manic flurry. 

In a split moment, the flames stop in a short burst as I turn back to look at the salt rock throne. I could see the panic and doubt that filled his eyes as he glared at me. He jumped up from his throne and gave me a look of utter hate and more men began to flush into the room in the hope of saving their lord. 

I took that moment to jump through the hole in the door. The sight of them force hate to fill my chest as I looked to see the island coming alive and just off in the horizon I could see ships creeping fast against the sea. I could see where they were going and it sent a cold chill down my spine. The next move is the River Lands. 

My heart pounding as panic screams started to fill the air as I punched myself from the rock as men lurched after me. The bright blue water came to me and for a terrifying moment, I thought that I was going to die. 

But Meraxes slammed under me her spikes rubbed against my skin bright burning pain rushed over me as my hand struggled to grip onto her spikes in a moment of terror I gripped the only thing that I call her long neck digging my finger into the thick iron like scales beneath my grasps. 

As she launched forward into the sky I knew exactly where I would be going. Even from here I could tell the destination of the ships, it was Seagard I would have to beat them to it. But would my father figure it out before it was too late? 

Aegon POV 

I looked over Griffin roost. I have been here at least ten times since I was a little kid. My father took me here during his progression of the seven kingdoms. Small but strong, Griffin's Roost is located on a lofty crag jutting out from the shores of Cape Wrath.

From every city that I visited since I left the capital something about it uncovered me the castle’s bannermen were all gone. Nothing but farmhands, children, and old people there were no fighting men. 

I don't understand why until I came to Summerhall there I found out that Storm’s End really there, it wasn't till scorpion bolts came slamming against me and glittering golden banner with two Dagon mid-flight. While all the other castles were empty with nothing but farm hands it was Griffin Roost burning. 

The castle lies surrounded by red stone cliffs on three sides, which descend into the stormy waters of Shipbreaker Bay and that seemed to be what led to their death. They had no way to escape. 

In fact, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn’t have escaped even if they tried. The large gate has a dead man laying around the ground. The once-mighty gates were breached and lying forgotten on the ground. Their blood pooled out onto the bright green grass bathing the ground in crimson blood. 

Death and decay began to fill my nose so I knew that they had been dead for a while their skin was black and exploding with puss. The entrance to the griffin's throat is guarded on one end by a gatehouse, and by the castle's main gate and two round towers on the other end. Now only there were collapsed bodies resting all over the ground, rocks slammed against the ground as griffin roost towers were laid to rest. 

As I circled the city my mind raced with only one thing we were too late. Yanking hard on Igneel's scales he whipped around with a panic screech like he knew that we were once again betrayed by the very people that were meant to be loyal to us.

Their next move has begun but where? Does Father know? Panic ate away at me as I started to make my way back to the capital. I knew that something was going on. I just had to figure out what. 

Vaegon POV 

I could feel this tugging sensation, a wave of uncertainty that ate away at me made me think that there was something more going on. I sat there mute the children were arguing about the dragons. 

I could sense Vhagar snoring in his cave. I could sense his stirring much like me. He knew that there was something wrong as we just couldn't figure out what it was. Worry attacked every one of my senses as I looked out the large windows. The bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily through the air. 

I rubbed my fingers along my jawline as my mind raced. I know that I told Dany to enjoy the day but I could help but let my mind run over the coming battles. The thought of coming battles, or not being sure what was next unnerved me. They could attack here or they could attack the Riverlands or the Vale or the Kings Landing. Anyone of them could be it so which one do I choose. 

"You look lost in thought I would hate the interrupt this but there are two guests here both of them are here to see you, Emperor. They said that their names were Varys and Tyrion. " The moment that Saehrys said the word something about it forced my whole day to still she didn't just say that. I spun sharply on my heels and glared to see Saehrys, dressed in full plated armor the moment that she stared at me I knew that she didn't understand what those names meant. 

Quickly I jumped up out my feet and moved quickly with Saehrys moving after me stiff and not saying a word. It took all that I had not to break into a jog my heart thunder in my chest and excitement began to pound in my mind making it impossible for me to think. 

As I made it to the throne room I looked to see two thrones, one of them a volcanic rock the other was a throne with dragon body and flexing wings. Dany sat in the dragon throne her eyes narrowed and burning with hate. 

In the center of the room Tyrion was kneeling I could hardly believe it, Ghost snarled and snapped at the air around him. His lips curled over his teeth as I glared at Tyrion with wide doubtful eyes.

He is a dwarf, with stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair. The fact that he really here made me believe that this was all fate but I knew better than that. If this was fate I would have heard the sound of the 14 flames voice in my mind. 

Tyrion is an intelligent, well educated, and a ferocious reader. He is sharp with wit and tongue. Even though he is no warrior, I knew that it would be foolish to think that he would be able to make it out of here alive. 

But instead of voicing my thoughts I turned my attention to the one man that truly matters at this moment. I turned my attention to Varys the spider I had never meant to him but I'm not the least bit impressed with the men before me. 

Ghost jumped in front of him cold blood-red eyes locked with hatred filling his gaze as he spoke in a quickened tone. His fat cheeks were painted with white power, as sweat trickled down the fat roll behind his neck. Cold dark eyes locked on me but they were calm and looked to be in control. 

"We don't have time for this, the dragon lords of the east will be at the Riverlands even now they are making their way to the cities. Pinkmaiden will be attacked by the Lannister forces. Stormlands and the iron islanders will take on Seagard and the Dragons themselves will be taking on the twins" 

Even as he said these words my heart stilled and my mind rushed with a panic madness but there was also this calm. My body almost seemed to grow lighter at the thought of another fight we would be able to end this war if we could take their dragons. I chanced a glance at Saehrys her own eyes were lit up with murderous intent as I spoke in a commanding tone. "Get them in cells then we are going to the capital we will let them know the battle for the River Lands has started" 


	55. The Battle Of The Riverlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a long one and I'm almost down with the first part of the series, the next part will be all about Vaegon and Dany reiving Valyria with their seven dragon knights.

Aenarr POV 

The warm air whipped at me and as I sat on the back of my dragon power rushing through my veins and my stunning wife sitting on the back of Aqua. She looked more stunning than usual, her molten silver hair gleamed in the light as the sight of her plum eyes shining in the golden light forced a warmth to flush against my chest. 

She had one hand on the bright white spikes of Aqua while her other ran through her thick silver strands slapping across her face as the rolling green hills that sat before I began to move out of the way as a long rushing river running through the fertile lands. "How do you think they will react?" The questioning tone of my wife forced me to snap my head up from the perfect scenery to my wife. 

Her pale ivory skin shone in the light bathing her in this unearthly glow that always managed to take my breath away. As her lips pulled into a smug and sly grin I knew what she was talking about without her having to say it. "You mean how will the Targaryens take it when they find out that a faceless man was sent to kill their sweet princess?" 

My tone turned smug and amused as I looked to the ground the land was moving swiftly under Typhon's wings. His sizzling scales felt good against my fingertips, the power that radiated in his body seemed to only grow larger and more intense with each moment. We had almost been here a year and it was like time was flashing forward. It felt like he had been growing more here than any other place. But since those few months ago when we attacked Dorne, Typhon seemed strange. 

Aqua too, it was like this place was changing them, Saera told me that it was like Aqua was almost submissive when the emperor dragon let out that roar. When she ran it wasn’t that she was fearful of her riders' life. But more like she was scared of facing off against such an immense dragon one that would beat them with ease. 

The thought of something like that happening to my Typhon makes me more nervous than I’m willing to admit. “Yes, I think that it is about time that the Targaryens, that Vaegon learn what it means to lose a child. I will take his daughter for our son and then I will take his life for all the Belaerys that have come before us. They will be the ones to run in terror this time"

The coldness in her tone forces me to snap out of my own clutter thoughts of dragons and magic to the thought of the Targaryens. A wave of hate flushed against my mind as I looked up to the sky only for a moment the thick white clouds loomed overhead screaming for us to reach out and touch them. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked to the looming hills as they began to lower into even ground and the river growing in intensity that was when I saw a large looming fortress. As the fortress came in a few I knew the building had to be the twins. The Twins consist of two identical stone castles standing on a margin of the Green Fork of the Trident. They have high curtain walls, deep moats, and a barbican and portcullis in each. 

A stone bridge arches between the castles, with the bridge footings rising from within the inner keeps. This bridge is wide enough for two wagons to cross. It is the only crossing point over the Green Fork for hundreds of miles in either direction, from the north to the western Riverlands. It lies directly at the main route from Winterfell to Riverrun. I knew that this would be the focal point needed if I wanted to win this war, I needed to take it. 

The bridge is guarded in the middle of the Water Tower. This structure has arrow slits, murder holes, and portcullises for defense. As I watched the building grow closer I could start to make out the people that were staring out the windows with wide doubtful eyes. 

Aqua and Typhon let out high pitched screeches that echoed against the air. I could see the section that lined the walls. As I looked at the large bridge that connects the two towers I noticed an older looking man standing in the middle of the bridge. 

"Tywin tells me that they call him the great late Walder Frey because he never shows up until the fighting is over and the glories are already won and dried up. Are you sure that it wouldn't be better to kill him and try our luck with one of his sons I hear that he had enough to have his own personal army." 

Seara spoke in a low and menacing tone one that forced shivers down my spine as I let out an annoyed growl I knew what kind of man that he was but that didn't mean that I wanted to have to burn a castle that held the key to the River Lands. 

"For now let's worry about securing the crossroads if we ever have a problem with him we can kill him. We don't need him to be brave we just need him to hold the river so that no northern forces could make their way to the capitol. I'm sure that even as we speak the cold winter of the north is creeping throughout the land. I'm sure that after the news of Old Town, the Queen had sent for her brother and his armies. I'm sure that they will be here soon." 

Taking in a deep breath Typhon began to dart through the air making his way to the expansive bridge where the older man rested. As I dived through the sky I could get a better look at the decrepit old man. 

All I could think was that my fleet was making its way to Seagard and the moment that I got down there I would make my way there. To fight, once that battle is down I would move out to attack the nearest castle and so forth. 

The man that loomed before me had to be the age of ninety but he looked much older. I was shocked that he was even alive and I'm sure that his kids thought the same thing. Walder looks to be bald, and his head has liver spots due to age.

I couldn't figure out why but he reminded me of a evulture, or like a weasel-like the very sight of the man forcing a shiver of regret to roll over my whole body. I knew that he wasn't someone to be trusted or used. He has the kind of man where you have to watch your back and your front around. 

Walder's shoulders are scrawny and he has a long neck that looks like the light bright pink. He has a receding chin, under which loose skin dangles. He has runny and clouded eyes, and a toothless mouth, he must be troubled with gout because he had waves of pain rushing over his face and gripping tightly to the railing of the bridge for dear life but I could see the determined look on his face like he had to see a dragon up close. The hunger in his eyes told me as much as he shifted his gaze hungrily to my wife which cause his tongue rack over his bottom lip.

I have been told that Walder has always been irascible, sharp of tongue, and blunt of manner, and this has only increased with age I have also been told that he is a terrible man one that is arrogant and cruel and happens to have a fondness for women even in his old age. I turned back tossing a glare over to my wife that looked ready to burn him to the ground. The thought forced a sad smile on my face as I looked at the older man. Taking one look at him he finally began to speak his eyes flaming as Typhon's tail whipped at the sky scratching against the wall. 

"Shall we talk in the great hall?" His tone bitter and cold almost turning as he gave me a once over like he wasn't impressed with what he saw. I had to bite down on my tongue as blood flooded my mouth.

I felt my teeth grinding against each other as I nodded my head. I looked at the looming grassy plans that surrounded the land and dropped onto the ground just in front of the long draw-bridge that slowly began or lower. 

The loud rattling of the chain began to fill my ears as I looked back to see Aqua swirling around me in a slow predatory circle. Her eyes were locked on Typhoon. The two of them were protective of each other like siblings really. As she began to lower herself to the ground I could see two frey boys resting before me. 

I didn't know which song he was but much like his father, he resembles a weasel. He has grey eyes. He seemed to have a polite air about him, he looked to be in his sixties, and he definitely looks his age. The other man beside him looked much younger but I knew that he much like the other man had the same father but he looked to be in his 30 half the age besides the men next to him. 

Both their eyes were locked on Typhon and then Aqua when she landed gracefully onto the ground with Saera’s sitting on her back her chin jutted out and a cunning look on her face as I watched her slid from the back of Aqua gracefully, I did the same.

As we walked across the bridge the sight of those two boys staring back at me the awe in their eyes didn't leave even as they tore their gaze away from the dragons. They were terrible guards if they weren't even going to watch us.

Taking in a deep breath letting my chest expand as I made my way into the large hall. Men, women, and children lined the walls and the sides of the room as the man that sat in front of me looked to be the same man that loomed before me. 

He sat on the throne as he looked down at me a smug smile began to pull at his lips as Saera stood at my side there was a smugness on his face as he looked at me. Then Saera and again I watched the way that his tongue flicked over his lower lips. 

The sight of him forced disgust it roil in my chest as it took all that I had not to lose my shi as I spoke in a loud blowing on that echoed off of the air as I look to each of them they locked their gazes on me when my own violent violet gaze glared back at me. 

"My name is Aenar Belaerys. This is my wife and queen Saera Balearys. We are the rulers of the east and have come here to take the seven kingdoms and stop all of the suffering caused by the stupidity of the Targaryens. They have no means of betaine my dragons, I have the Ironisland and Stormlands that are taking Seagard and the Lannisters are taking Pinkmaiden we have 3 of the Kingdoms and I know that you are a shrewd man even you know that they won't win this event without the kingdom my army outmans your 10 to 1. Side with me blocking the crossing of the northern reinforcements and I will make you the new Warden and protector of the Riverlands sound good?" 

My tone questioning and cool as I felt my wife's finger starting to interlace with my own as I glared at the elder man in front of me his cold beady eyes looked on me. I could only see the anger that burned in his eyes as he looked at me and then to my wife. 

Not saying a word but I could see the way that he wanted to say yes. The anger and need for power that burned so bright in his eyes that I could tell that he was overlooking all other parts. I knew that it would only take more than a little plotting and kind words to get him to agree.

"My daughter is promised to the Lannister boy, their child promises to the Ironborn heir to the throne, side with me and not only will I marry one of your youngest children to their second born to a child of your choice and another child will marry the heiress of the stormlands." 

Hook line and sinker I watched his eyes lit up and spanked with greed unknown to any other man that I have known the moment that he glared at me. I knew that all I had to say was those words that I knew he would side with me. "Will reign fire over their lands, we're going to take Seagard you have one job hold off the northern force we will have the Riverlands untied before they could even do any damage." 

Power began to fill my chest as I gave them all a smug grin before spinning sharply on my heels. I didn't need to say another word they knew exactly who I was. I'm the king and they would bow down or they would get burned. Taking in a deep breath I looked to Saera. There was a hunger a need for carnage sparking in her eyes. Next is Seagard. 

Rhaegar POV 

I looked over at Viserys there was something unsettled about what he told me, something that told me that I was right to send to him the Vale. "Tell me again" I leaned back in my chair my mind raced as I looked to Viserys the worry that filled his pale lilac eye as he let out a taunted heavy breath. 

"Lord Jon Arryn fell through the moon door none of the lords really believe that but until such a time that her son comes of age, Lady Arryn is going to take up the duty of the protection of the Vale. She says that she will not take part in this war that all the knights of the vale are needed in the vale protecting their feature lord. The woman is mad we would be better off without them and it doesn't seem like your son will reach 16 names a day." 

Even as he spoke I could see the hatred that flared his chest as he glared at me. I could sense the tension that began to fill his eyes as I looked over to Lyanna. She had a grim look in her eyes as she bounced our sweet little Naerys in her lap sucking her thumb happily and not a care in the world.

But I could sense a tension in the air as I looked at Elia. She sat mute in the chair, her eyes drawn to the horizon as her lips curled into a sneer. "Dorne didn't get a chance to opt-out why the hell should they! My brother my nephew they're both dead and they think that they are the one that got to upset about loses'' 

Her obtained eyes were wild with rage as her shoulder started to shake with unspoken rage that had been plaguing her body since Dorne began to burn, the news changed her. I knew that she had a point but they weren't going to see it that way. Taking in a deep breath I shifted to Viserys he spoke against this time in a cold tone that told me that he was going to murder someone if he didn't get his way soon. 

"She never met her niece. She had no allegiance to her and she never wanted to marry her husband. She is bitter and angry and nothing will change her mind. We don't have time to worry about any of this we need to be focused on the Lannisters and the dragons in the east. We should hit them now, mobilize our armies now" 

The fury that filled his voice seeped deep in his lanky armors, I moved my lips to speak when the loud screeches of dragon-filled my ears. I knew the raspy screech of Ragnarok as I looked at the sky. I jumped to my feet watching as the white clouds began to part as three colossal figures began to dart through the air headed straight for us. One a deep red and black, the other a pure yellow and the largest of the three dragons was a black dragon with white leathery wins that gleamed in the morning light. 

On their backs were three urgent looking people and as they grew closer and closer to the balcony I knew that there was no way that this was just a happy visit. When I looked at Aegon I could see a panicked look in his eyes that told me that I was in for something huge. Viserys moved quickly to my side. 

A bright azure blue body with racing wing arms stared back at me. The sight of smooth white leather membranes stared back at me, bright white spikes stared back at me razor-sharp as a bladed tail whipped at the air and I knew that the trip to the Stormlands didn’t go well. 

The very thought of all of them coming back at one did nothing to sit well with me. The sight of them forced my heart to thump in a panicked rhythm as I glared at the dragons. I took a deep breath and made my way further along the balcony as sizzling heat overtook me. 

Vaegon got closer than anyone else. The brightness in his eyes looked manic almost terrified like he wasn't going to make it in time. "We have to go now, Tyrion and Varys came to Dragonstone. The next attack is at the river lands we have to go. Pinkmaiden, Seagard, Twins they are all going to be attacked one by land, one by sea and one by air. My guess is that they are trying to stop the Northern force from crossing.”

“The three of us are going to go to Seagard. You guys should head to Pinkmaiden. It is the closest and we can go faster. We will go now and head to Pinkmaiden. Trust me there is no way that any of this is going to go well if we wait much longer. The emissaries were sent to the Stormlands and the Iron Islands. They are against us. We have to get moving and quick ." 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Dany there was a fury a terrifying blaze that filled her eyes as a Balerion’s smoldering orbs locked on me both looked to have a hunger for battle. 

Nodding my head firmly I looked to the bright blue sky and I knew that there was no way that we weren't going to come out of this fight without losing something whether it be people or time. I turned over to Viserys and spoke in a rapid tone, "Go now Viserion is the fastest, Aegon head to Pinkmaiden I'll trust them to you just be careful" 

Even as I spoke I began to climb up the balcony as Raganork took off high into the sky his jade scales blazed in the light as he took off flying just over the railing the cracking of his wings filled my ears as he spun sharply so that his head was facing the directions of the River lands but his back faced me. 

I looked to the jade sikes that slapped against the railing of the balcony. Pushing all my power into my legs I launched into the sky. My heart rumbled in my chest as I looked out the scaled body that slapped against my groin. A sharp slamming pain filled me but I did my best to ignore it as rough serrated spikes slapped against my skin. Taking in a deep breath I gripped on with all my life as I spoke in a commanding tone. "Don't stop until we get there" 

Rhaenys POV 

My heart roared against my chest as I looked to the Seagard castle that stared back at me, the ships were at least a few hours out, I knew that we weren’t going to be able to put up a proper defense. I took in a deep breath as I looked out the castle that sat on the waterfront swirling green hills that seemed to be encompassing the castle. I could see the crashing blue waves staring back at me eroding away at the cliffs that the castle sat on. 

The Booming Tower of Seagard is named for its immense bronze bell, which is used to call the townsfolk and others into the safety of the castle when longships are sighted. Even now the bells rang like a never-ending chorus.

The small Mallisters fleet consisted of six longships and two war galleys to defend the region. They couldn't be serious. Did they really not get prepared this past couple of years what the hell were they doing?

Flying over the bay I knew that there was no way that they would be able to defend against the iron fleet. Doubt and panic began to eat away at me as I looked over to the castle. I could see the way that the scorpions began to move to aim for the sky, the sight of the force and somewhat calming feeling to wash over me. 

As I looked closer to the main keep I started to see that there were two people looking at me, a man ran about pulling their armor on as men began to swirl around me. Meraxes let out a screech so loud, husky and heavy it sat in the air as it belonged there. 

Her smooth sizzling scales felt like heaven beneath my fingertips helping to soothe my restless nerves as I looked down to Lord Jason, he is a tall and lean man I knew him but not well I had only met him once with my father in a progression about 4 years ago right before Vaegon came home. 

His brown hair is mixed with white and he has fierce blue-grey eyes locked on my every movement. He has a gaunt, chiseled face with high cheekbones for a man his age more than a little shocking. Jason is known for his courtesy and his honor and as the ground came in closer I could see a kind polite smile that began to pull at his lips as he stood firm in shimmering armor. 

Jason's armor is indigo chased with silver, and his helm is decorated with the wings of an eagle. Looking at my firm and knowing as I noticed his son at his side I knew that he was the heir of Seagram. 

He looked a lot like his father with deep brown hair and dangerous blue-grey eyes that locked on me like he knew all even before I did. The sight of him forced a warm smile to pull at my face. It was good to know that they were going to be somewhat ready. 

As her wings whipped up the warm air I looked at them I could see the realization that flooded their eyes as they squinted as the golden sun bathed Meraxes skin in heat forcing a red and gold kind of light to flash before their eyes. 

The moment that their eyes locked on me I smiled gently at them as I began to speak in a billowing tone watching as the men swirled around the hills not sure of what to make of my dragon. 

A sense of pride began to bloom in my chest even though I knew that there was a fight looming on the horizon, but the thought of war didn't scare me the moment that he stood before me I knew that there was only one thing that I wanted one thing that I hungered for and I wasn't going to stop until I got it. 

Slipping down her smooth warm wing I stood before Lord Maillister a gentle smile pulling at my lips as I took in a deep breath letting my chest expand before speaking. "As I'm sure that you notice the IronBorn are coming to fight for the king and queen of the east we have to make sure that they die the moment that they land. We will fight them and we will win for Dorne for Highgarden and for all of those that were killed at their hand get ready for a fight. " 

The hate that burned in my chest, fuelling me for what felt like a thousand years and I would never tire, Meraxes swayed at my back, curling her neck protect bly around my body as her large massive redhead stared back at me.

Her glittering gold horns shined in the light dangerous and razor-sharp as the sight of her red eyes with golden flakes took my breath away as a mad grin pulled at my face. "How many men do you have? We will have to fight on land not sea. They might be great warriors on the sea but on land, they are sub-par. We only need to hold off until the cavalierly arrive how long until reinforcements from Fairmarker and River Run get here?" 

My tone cold and commanding as my heart thunder in my chest my mind raced with every possible outcome of this battle and there was no way that they would be able to hold on unless we had the force to back us up. 

Fear threatened to eat away at my mind as I looked over to the sea the fleet was getting closer and with each moment that we waited here talking is another moment they draw closer. "A few hours we alerted them about a day ago when we first saw the IronBorn creeping across the bay in the dead of night. Can you buy us time with Meraxes?" His tone question as I smiled warmly at him question yet commanding tone. 

"For what they did to Dorne I would happily burn every last one of them '' Taking in a deep breath I turned back to the glittering skin as her red and gold arms, her 50 feet wings and stared back at me. Moving swiftly up her sizzling skin my heart thunder with excitement as I looked to the sky.

The bright azure color stared back at me expansive white cloud blankets the sky and I couldn't help but think about Igneel and his rider. My sweet strong Aegon I could only hope that I would see him again. Taking in a deep breath I began rested comfortably on her back as my hand gripped so tightly to her spikes that I thought my hands were going to bleed.

"Gather your troops put them on the land resting above the shore and cut them down take from them everything but give them nothing." 

A dangerous grin pulled at my lips as I took off into the sky with a loud crack of wings, Meraxes glided through the air hate burning in her heart as heat began to build in her throat blooming on her chest as she flew overhead the rushing blue water made my mind raced as I looked out the massive black sails that stare back at me. 

The sight of golden krakens taunted me filling me with rage as I thought about the throne room of the Iron Islands, about the smug-looking grin that had pulled at the lips of that crumbling old man when he told me that I wasn't going to be leaving here alive. But the look that he gave me when gold and red flames flashed into the room made it all the more worth it. 

Though the wind howled loudly as Meraxes flow easily through the sky the bright green hills began to fade away quickly until only the choppy blue waves stared back at me. Meraxes let out a furious bellow with that same fury as I yelled at the top of my lips.

The blinding sunlight slammed against my eyes forcing me to squint but even then I could see the ships in a haze of hate. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth red, and gold flames flew from her mouth. The sight of her flames bursting apart the water splitting the surface apart with power and fury of the flames.

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled my heart as I looked at one of the flagships I knew the two young people on the ship. 

One of them was the daughter and heir to the Iron Islands. Ahsa I liked her. She was bold, strong and kind when she was at the capitol. We were fast friends when she came to the capital but now seeing her filled me with venom and bile began to bubble in my chest as I noticed the boy beside her. 

I knew him to be Theon Greyjoy, the ward of Lord Stark and the only one remaining son of the Lord Greyjoy. The sight of him forced a snarl to leave my lips, as I looked over to the north I knew that they would be waiting to pass through the gates of the twin with the hopes of seeing allies in the Greyjoy not enemies.

I'm sure that they were still under the impression that Theon was still on their side and that the River Lands were still under the control of the crown but they were in fact not and now I knew that we were going to have more than one problem. 

Red and gold flames melded together as they slammed against the deck, I watched the one golden-brown wood start to turn a chard black, the scent of burning salt and flesh mingled in the air. As if they were intertwined and dancing high into the azure sky blocking out the sun with black blankets of smoke. 

The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion when they met the great flames. In one pass alone, over a dozen ships were annihilated. But then the bolts started to fly. Banking right the wind slapped against my face as a wave of heat started it washed over me. 

The sight of their black sails eaten away told me that there was no way that the flesh didn’t begin to eat away. I could only smile at the thought that the thin layer of flesh that protected their weak fleshy organs was now gone. A sly grin pulled at my face. I watched the fleet begin to throw out blots pulling back hard on the spikes I did an aerial loop. 

The wind rushed at my face whipping my curls into a frenzy that I knew wouldn't end until I got straight up. Looking over to the coast I could see the men moving to the coast most likely landing point of the fleet.

Looking at the men I knew that we might be able to hold out but there was a part of me that wasn't assure that this was going to work but I wasn't going to give up. As I got to the right side up the wind slapped against my face forcing my hair back as I thought and as I looked over the fleet I felt the wave of heat rushing over me as Meraxes let out a barrage of flames. 

Red and golden flames bathing the ships with renewed fury and flames, as Meraxes circled, men screamed in a frenzy to fire and while the men on the shore cheered us on as they watched the destruction that only we could unleash, with each mighty roar, volley of flames were unleashed and I felt our victory inching just a bit closer.

I could hear a mix of cheering from my allies and screaming of my enemies but then those cries of screeches of victory stopped and the only panic raised. Thunderous roars so loud that they are going to force my heart to burst echoed against the dark recesses of my mind. I looked to the sky with hate and terror burning my chest forcing my mind to lose its sharpness. 

I knew that we weren't going to win this war easily but as I looked to the sky I looked to the massive smoke gray beast staring back at me. Cold smoke gray eyes and a guy with utter hate burning on his face as he launched down from the sky above. 

His wide expansive 60 foot's wingspan blocked out the golden light as he came slammed down on me. His wings arms stared back at me. Yanking right on her spikes we dodge to the right but that didn't stop there I looked down at the water and watched it explode upwards.

The water erupted upwards like a geyser shooting up from the murky depths. My heart pervaded with panic as my hand gripped just a bit tighter as I watched my women appear from the depths of the bay. 

With a beast that had a wingspan of 60 feet and glittering white scales stared back at me. I knew that it had to be his wife and I wanted him to hurt the way that he hurt me and my family. I would make him suffer. 

Dangerous silver eyes locked on me as hate began to fill her stare. I knew that we were going to be fighting with everything that we had. I could see it in the gray eyes that locked on me as her large head exploded from the murky depth snapping around the patches of air around I dived through the air as flames burst from Meraxes mouth yanking hard to the right and then to the left until she was a spinning a wall of flames. A manic Regnery enveloped me with only one thought in mind to kill them all. 

Viserys POV 

I could see the battle commencing just below us bright golden and red armor shined in the light, the sight of them force hate to fill my chest. I could see House Piper, arrows flying from the high walls. 

Rocks tumbled off of the side of the wall flickering blue banner with a pink dancing maiden sitting on the rippling banner. Men in blue armor came rushing forward without fear or doubt sign in their eyes they knew that if they didn’t fight then they wouldn’t win. I could see the hate that burned in their eyes as the Lannisters forces ran over the backs of dead Riverlands. 

I snapped my head back and I looked over to see Rhaegar. He was a few miles behind me. Viserion was tearing through the sky. His massive wings swirled around me clapping so loud that I could barely hear. His lean body could barely support me but his massive wings lurched us through the sky.

At first, there was no real difference between him and his hatch mates but then as they grew more muscular, his wings grew. They were now about 60 feet wide but he didn't have the power of the other dragons. When he spews fire it can out in pale gold fireballs racing through the sky. 

The sight of the Lannister armies was vast and expansive. They covered all of the lands before me. They slipped our own forces easily, I watched men clashing, hacking and slashing madly at each other. 

Steel died bloody red with hate burning in their eyes and a primal fury forcing them forward until they were dead. I could see the hate that filled their stares, gold and blue. I watched them fight furiously. They were lost in their fury and it wasn’t until Igneel let out a murderous roar that they even noticed us. 

Igneel wouldn't stop to even think about it. I watched as azure blue and white flames the same color of the rippling banner that rested before I burst to life. While his tail swiped against the ground hovering just over the lands so that his bladed tail sliced through the thick protective armor of the enemy like a blade through bread. He looked out for blood but he seemed almost amused as his midnight blue eyes sparked with power as he continued on his killing spree. 

Raganork stared back at me I watched as dazzling jade flames bloomed at my back burning all those loom below us. Hate burning in his bronze eyes as he glared down at the poor souls that got in his way. 

The scent of burning flesh forces my stomach to roil and hate it burn in my own heart as I turned my attention to the men that sat before me. "Dracarys" It was the only thing that needed to be said I watched a short burst of white flame come to life in front of me. The sight of the force's power to fill my chest as I watched thick black smoke stare rising high into the sky choking to the light and enveloping the battlefield in darkness.

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they have bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered white bursting balls of flames, appeared in my vision. 

The scent of flesh filled my nose, as some of the men wither away to ash in a second, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam, the scent of shit follows right before their skin melted clean from their bones. The echoing roar of three dragons drowned out the roar of battle. I looked at Rhaegar and he moved to the front of the army. 

Dazzling sparkling green flames bathed the ground while Igneel moved to my right, landing roughly to the ground. I watched blood explode onto the ground as the hind legs of Igneel ripped them apart. Thick razor-sharp bladed claws stared back at me, but I stayed in the air darting and moving quickly through the air as bright fiery balls of flames rained from the sky. 

Men in blue armor now had confidence and power sparking in their eyes, I could hear the sharp pops and whizzes filling my ears as they let their arrow fly blocking out the sun. Smoke lifted high into the air and all I could think so that if I didn't win this war my children and my wife would be dead. 

Rhaenyra POV 

The bright green canyon stared back at me the deep azure sky stared back at me as I looked to the lofty clouds moving across the sky. A wide beaming grin formed on my face as I ran about the basin. 

The morning looked after me as Ghost nipped at my heels a bright wide smile pulled at my lips. I looked over my shoulders to see Aegon and I had it resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The sight of his small silver and gold dragons stared back at me, Missandei fawn all over him even though he is a big cry baby. 

He didn't do anything worth praising but I don't say a word instead I took in a deep breath as I looked over to the long valley. A wide grin pulled at my face as I noticed someone looking at the end of the hill. It looked to be the old septa one of the mean old ladies that tried to hit my hands if I didn't get the names of the seven-pointed stars right. She really didn't like it when I hit her right back. 

But when she walked over to me I could see the coldness that settled in her eyes as she stalked over to me forcing Morning to let out this unsettling roar around me. "Prince, princess it is time for your lessons, come along." 

Ghost let out a low since his red his lips curled over his gleaming white teeth I could see the hate in his eyes as he moved slowly and protectively around me. The sight of him for a sense of hate to wash over me as I looked back to Aegon he happily followed not seeing anything wrong with what she said. As he ran over to her joy in his eyes I could see his dragon resting on his shoulders. 

The hate that filled my chest and the doubt that flooded my mind told me not to go, instead I looked over to Morning, her pink lips curled over black gleaming black dagger shape teeth told me that she didn't trust her anymore then I did. 

Taking in a deep breath I ran a gentle hand over her neck smiling gently I looked out Ghost, all the fur on his hind legs were standing up I could see the hate that burned in his blood-red eyes that stared back at me. Giving them one last long low look I knew that there was something about her that didn't sit right with me. 

As I look at her she had the same dark blue eyes that force shredder down my spine and hate in my heart, thick pale oatmeal-colored skin and lump and covered in wrinkles. 

She wore a headdress that stared back at me, and a tick blue dress that stared back at me. Momma told me that septa were supposed to be modest and polite, cute and kind but she was a soured old woman one that I don't like. 

"I don't need the seven-pointed stars. They are false gods. There are only the old gods of the north and the 14 flames. I'm not going" 

The cold determination that burned in my voice told her that I meant every word but she didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon. Taking in a doubtful breath I looked at Missandei. Her gentle golden eyes shined with love as she walked over to my side.

Bright blue silks pooled around her face as her soft mocha-colored skin glimmered with a light layer of sweat. She always braided my hair and told me stories about the east. So when she gave me a sweet smile I knew that she was going to make me go even if I didn't want it. "I'll come with you so we can learn about this faith together." 

The warmth and love that filled her eyes told that she meant every word, taking my hand in her own we moved up the hill with Ghost growling after us his bright pink tongue lolled out the other side. His bright red eyes filled with doubt as worry filled his blood-colored orbs.

Taking in a long heavy breath I made my way up the steep slope and we started to make our way over to the sept. But there was a strangeness in the air, a golden tension that sat on my chest as I made my way into the empty sept.

The sept of Dragonstone, is only for the faith I was shocked I thought that there would be 14 temples for the flames but they were never here. Instead, only the Faith of the Seven remained in the building.

I could see seven statues representing the seven aspects of the Seven gods, carved from the masts of the ships that had carried the first Targaryens from Valyria but have frequently been repainted since then. The statue of the Crone has pearl eyes, the Father a gilded beard, and the Stranger looks more animal than human. 

The darkness of the sept swirled around me only the candle and some of the golden light that pooled in from the window and the doors greeted me I knew that there was a part of me that didn't think that this was right. But as Aegon and his dragon bowed before the statue of the father getting ready to pray I could feel a jolt running up my spine. 

Something tells me that there was just something that wasn't right about all of this. It wasn't until I turned to look at the septa that loomed in front of me. My eyes widened as I looked at the women that were supposed to be my septa. 

Her face melted away leaving the face of a man with one half of his hair being white as snow and the other side is red as fire. I thought that I would be paralyzed with fear but as a twisted sneer pulled at the man's face as cold dangerous words spilled from his lips. 

"The Lannister sent their regards” Just hearing the name it was like a switch that flipped in my mind and I acted before I could even think. Bright dazzling pink flames stared at me burst to live in my gasps as I shoved my hands forward and a tugging sensation began to pull at my stomach.

I watched as bright pink flames bathed the men sent here to kill me. The gleaming metal dagger gripped tightly to his hand stared back at me melting into his wrist. As my flames ate away at man’s flesh Missandei grabbed me ripping me back until I was sitting beside Aegon he had made tears in his eyes as Goldfyre let out angry screeches all I could think is that my dad wouldn’t be happy. 

Daenerys POV 

My heart pounded in my chest as the warm wind splashed against my face the bright green lands stared back at me once serene and tranquil now torn apart by war. I could see the River Run reinforcements slam against the flank of the IronBorn. While Fairmaker slammed into the right side of the forces. The roar men and filled the ears I watched the horse slamming their hooves into the ground ripping the ground apart with their thick heavy hooves. 

The roar of men filled the air as I looked into the ground laden with men trying to rip each other apart from the ground as I looked over to the sky. I could see the once bright blue sky blooming with flames of red, gold, gray, and white slamming against each other. 

Screams echoed so loudly in the air that I could barely think straight. I watched as two dragons about the size of Solar staring back at me. The sea dragons gills were falling as she let out a loud wild screech that echoed so loudly in my ears that I thought that I might be going deaf. 

Then there's the gray dragon the one that laid down to waste to Dorne his bright luminous eyes stared back at me his dangerous silver scales. His wide 60 feet wingspan stared back at me thin shimmering grey skin stared back at me as his spikes tail whipped at the sky. 

But the most shocking thing has Meraxes let out a screech moving swiftly through the sky, blowing heavy storm of flames while dancing out of the way. The sight of them was shocking to me they had to be twice the size of Meraxes but nothing seemed to be stopping her. 

Then there's Vhagar. He overshadowed all of us and the moment that he let out a ferocious and dominating roar the two enemy dragons let out their own submissive roar but they don't look like they are going back down. I looked at the white dragon as something in me stilled.

"Rhaenys help out the ground forces. Dany stays back until you see an opening then target the riders they aren't fireproof like we are." Vaegon let out a bowling command of his own gray eyes we're burning with power and command. I watched bright blue flames licking against his body as Saehrys's body exhumed power. 

Flashy golden scales gleamed in the morning light, gleaming yellow eyes locked on the sea dragon I could see the hate that burned in her eyes as Meraxes took off with blinding speed. She darted through air lighting the battlefield, bringing the field alive with blood red and glimmering gold flames burst to life. I turned my attention to the battle I knew that they would be something to behold. 

I watched the battlefield come alive Vhagar darted forward he did so without a snap of his claw-like he knew not to attack the dragon that loomed before him. Vaegon, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as he aimed to blunt his attacks. Bright dazzling breathtaking black and white flames tried to burn away the flesh of the eastern Queen but she yanked hard on her scales pulling herself up was high amongst the clouds. 

I watched Vaegon go after her with Saehrys coming after them, yellow and black mingled as they raced through the sky. My eyes locked on the smoke gray body of a massive dragon a long coiling neck that snapped up to the sky in the hope of going after Vaegon. I wasn't going to let that happen. Yanking hard on deep black spikes with red tips Balerion lurched through the air. 

With a frenzied burst of power, the Balerion moved with such blinding speed that my teeth sunk deep into my tongue as the blue sky faded and black smoke blurred my vision. Black and crimson swirling flames met as furious roar as I looked over to the gray dragon. Shocked luminous violet eyes looked at me with hate burning in them. 

Black and red swirling flames bathed the long coiling of the smoke gray dragons. Screech and schnapps began to fill my ears. Sharp clack and crunches filled the air as I struggled to see what was going on.

Heat burned and bubbled against my skin as gray flames swallowed my body, furious roars of Balerion told me that he was done playing nice. I tried to crane my neck to peek through the flames but then Tyraxes banked left and my grip loosened, winds rushed into my ears as fear ate away at me.

Looking up to the sky I could see yellow, blue, black and white, flames burning with power. I watched up in the sky Balerion as he pulled away from dangerous gray claws. Dancing out of the way I flew high in the sky until i was looming over King Agnarr and his dragon. 

"Dracarys' ' It was all that needed to be said as smoke tired to fill up my lungs, as my heart pounded loudly I truly felt alive. Vaegon hated fighting but he was good at it and leading, I might not be the best leader but I never felt more alive than in these battles. 

I watched spiraling red and black flames burst to life bathing the gray dragon in a spiraling cannon flames, thick black smoke rose from the flames blocking out the sky that loomed above. While another battled rage right below me. 

Edmure Tully POV 

I watched the black sky threaten to envelop the golden light like rolling thunder I watched as flames came alive in a breathtaking sight. Black, white, red, gold, white, gray each color booms and flashed with power rolling over the black clouds that threatened to swallow me whole. At one point it was only the roar of men that filled my ears and then in a split second that roar turned into a murderous roar of a beast. 

I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos. As I steeled my nerves as I noticed panic horses slamming against the ground unearthing the dirt as bright green patches of grass flew through the air. 

The rushing green water of the trident stared back at me running thicker with blood than anything else. If I look close enough I could see the flesh and severed hands and legs of men resting in the river water. I had to resist the urge to vomit as I hunched over doing my best not to throw up on the battlefield. 

Shimmering steel weapons, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on their enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance flooding my mind as the colors of the IronBorn taunted me. The scent of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat. 

As I looked around the battlefield a panicked mess I didn't even notice that my body gravitated to my own enemy. As I rushed forward I could see men in black armor with embroidered krakens on them. Hate and bloodlust force my blood to boil in my veins as my hand began to ache with a need to kill. 

Pouring all of my strength into my feet I launched myself into the air so that I could see him face to face. My arm darted out into the air as my left gripped tight to the nape of his neck I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were cut off, I could see the way that his eyes widen with doubt shining in his eyes as I put my blade as deep into his chest as I could. 

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind and I went to work. I slashed and hacked cutting down the men that loomed before me. A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like pudding and I had a backache and spasms with pain running throughout my body. 

The thick black smoke choked out my sense as I glared into the darkness of the smoke, the scent of death and burning flesh swirl around me. For a moment I took a break watching a man rushing through the field with flames of gold and red attacking their skin. Reducing them to ash only the might crack of wings remained. The black smoke moved rapidly revealing the bright blue sky and as I looked to see a woman flying from the sky. 

Shimmering silver hair stared back at me and for a moment I thought that it might have been one of the Targaryens but I could hear the anguish cries filling my ears as I turned to see a smoke gray dragon howling in pain as the man on the back of him looked mad with rage as he took off the sky. 

Most of the iron born struggled to get away running like whipped cures but as I looked to the sky 4 dragons were in the sky but there were only 3 people riding them. That might have been her dragon. 

Vaegon POV 

The moist air whipped at my skin threatening to swallow me as the callous skin on my palms sizzled from the heat of Vhagar’s skin, his power rushed from his body and into my own I could feel my magic pulsing with renewed power. 

I couldn't let this battle go on for long. Vhagar is holding back greatly but if he held back any more we would be the ones dead. Soon his rage would get the best of him and he would be fighting for blood soon. His rage is like a force of nature when he gets angry nothing is going to stop him. 

Snapping to look down at the white clouds I watched them burst apart as Solar made her way into the high sky power burning in her eyes as I notice black and red flames bursting just below the wall of cloud. 

The golden glow of the sun blocked my sight as I struggled to see the sea dragon and Vhagar let out an angry screech. I could see the presence of a dragon looming above me and I knew that it had to be the sea dragon. “Aqua water breath” I could hear the command of Saera. Her once sweet and gentle tone that I knew from pentos was gone replaced with a cold murderous snarl.

I could barely see squinting through the golden light only to see a rushing cannon of water coming at me. I yanked hardback on the scales of Vhagar but he refused to move it was like he couldn't see either. His long coiling neck whipped around disoriented by the blinding light that assaulted us.

My heart assaulted my rib cage trying to get out of my chest. I waited for the impact but it never came instead white-hot steam flushed against my skin as my eyes adjusted to both the blinding light and the steam. I no longer had to squint. I watched as dazzling yellow flames slammed against the rushing blue water.

I could understand now why Vhagar didn't move he let out a fierce roar that shook the heavens themselves, Aqua the sea dragon looked to be flinching under the water of her power as I looked over to Saehrys the cracking of power yellow wings stared back at me as though occurred in my mind. 

“Saehrys levitate me!!!” My voice boomed over the loud roars of people and the war that lay before me. I yanked Arrax from my back and watched bright blue flames begin to flicker against the black aura. 

The sight of the blade forced pride and power to fill my chest as I looked over to Saehrys her eyes wide and luminous and filled with doubt as she looked at me for a moment. I could see the way that her teeth grazed against her bottom lip unsure as to if she wasn't willing to gamble with my life. But after a moment she nodded her head family though I could see the fear and the anxiety that pool in her eyes as the power came over of her in more potent waves. 

Excitement thunder in my own chest as I slowly began to rise off of Vhagar’s back at first then I started to pick up speed. Flying through the air though without Vhagar to aid me but the sheer power of Saehrys.

Vaulting through the air the action and war faded from sight at that moment there was only me and the dragon before me. Bright gray eyes locked on me as a massive head of a sea dragon locked on me. Balck teeth gleamed in the light as her white lips curled over her teeth as blood lust filled in her eyes. 

But just when she thought that we were going to make a connection I flipped vaulting off of her. I was aiming for her rider, slamming onto the leathery back I came face to face with the very women that started all of this in Pentos 7 years ago. 

Hate flared in my chest as his eyes wide with doubt and pain-filled her, she looked like a caged animal. Terrified but the hate that filled her gaze I knew that she wasn't going to beg for her life she wanted vengeance for her son but she would never get it. 

So instead her lips turned into a cruel smile and as I slammed my blade deep into her chest, I could feel her blood slicking against my skin. Aqua let out an anguished cry as her head snapped to her back, dangerous black teeth curled around my shoulder as they raced against my armor I paid her no mind, my eyes were locked the dying light of Saera as she whispered the very words that force a chill to freeze my heart. “Now we have both lost a child.” 

Gripping tightly to my shoulder she flung us both off of Aqua with the last of her dying breath, confused tumbled in my chest, I could feel her grip weakening but I could only think about was her taunting words.

Don't tell me that they got to Rhaenyra, my mind raced and I could barely think as I flew through the sky I hadn't reached the clouds just yet. Vhagar let out the roar as he darted through the air but the roar of the wind and the constant pounding of my heart drowned out his roar. 

Though I could see him with wings cracking as he flew quickly through the sky, Solar followed quickly after him as Seahrys looked panicked. I shook my head no telling her not to follow me we couldn't let Aqua escape. 

Knowing exactly what I'm thinking without having to hear me say it I watched an understanding rushing over her as she moved quickly to Aqua. I could see the softness filling Solar’s eyes as she looked to her clutch mate as a sense of familiarity rolled over her as the clouds Lomond below me. 

I wasn't panicking by flying through the air. The wall of clouds that would bring me to hover over the battlefield was still a bit far off and my eyes were locked on Vhagar. He flew over me as his black legs loomed over me. I gripped tightly to the ankle of the right front leg and climbed my way up onto his back. As we soared through the air I could hear an ear-piercing wail that filled my ears.

Thunderous cries of a dragon-filled my ears as I slammed through the vale of clouds to see ships receding and the man running from the battlefield. A dazzling smoke gray dragon flying away with a dead woman clutched gently in his grasp she made his way off to the southwest to the Westerlands. 

My heart thunder in my chest and pain whipped up in my mind I looked over to see Aqua her gray gaze averted as Vhagar snarled angrily at her but I looked down at my shoulder teeth dents stared back at me as a blood bubble just a bit out of the very holes. I hadn't even noticed that Aqua’s teeth pierce my valyrian steel armor. 

But my mind race not letting me feel the pain as I looked over to Saehrys. I knew that she could sense that there was something wrong with me as her eyes teared up. I knew that she was upset for the moment, she looked lost but not because her mother is dead I knew that she thought that she got what she deserved. 

The thought forced a sad smile to pull at my face as I yellowed down to Dany her silver hair whipping a relieved smile pulled at her face like she was glad that we were both alive but I couldn't say the same thing.

“We have to get back to dragonstone” I watched as confusion flush over her face as she looked to my face watching the worry began to fill her eyes and when she realized what I meant the children were in danger.


	56. Casterly Rock Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters until this part of the story is over

Daenerys POV 

I didn't know what was going on at the panic that filled Vaegon’s eyes told me everything that I needed to know it had to be something to do with our daughter. My mind race and my body felt like it was sinking through Balerion and dragging to the ground. 

Fear so crippling that I thought that I was going to fly off of Balerions back as I looked down at the thin blue water. The river lands had faded from my sight a long while ago and as I launched through the air I whipped my head back to see Rhaenys. 

There was a panic in her eyes as the glimmering thin golden skin of Meraxes wings stared back at me I could see the fear flashing in her deep violet eyes. The moment that she figured out that there was something wrong at the Island she wouldn't let us leave the river lands without her. Vaegon was long faded from sight he wasn't going to wait. The sheer terror in his eyes told me that he feared the worst. 

All I could think about is the eastern queen I knew that wasn't going to end well and I could only pray that Rhaegar handled things at the twins but I wasn't going to focus on that right now. 

My daughter was in danger and all I could think is that I left them alone, sure I fought off a dragon so that my Vaegon could do what he thought best. But the thought of losing my daughter because I left to help my husband I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for anything that I did or didn't do. 

My mind raced as I noticed the bright grassy plains and volcanic caves of Dragonstone, Vhagar was swirling around the sky letting out a venomous roar that echoed so loudly in my ears that the sounds were deafening. The men were running about the courtyard. 

The sheer terror in their eyes told me that things were not going too well and that thought froze me. Balerion whipped up by my frenzy and fear began to stiffen. Murderous razors left his maw like he would rip apart anyone that made me upset. 

I ran a soothing hand along his long coiling neck, his muscle felt like they were burning under my figure tips, his scales hard like iron sizzling beneath my grasp as I felt my heart thundering in my chest. I could barely think as I looked to the ground as we got closer. Even from where I could see the men looming around the Sept and I knew that had to be where my daughter was but what was her condition. 

Images of her lifeless body flashed before my eyes I could barely think as I looked to the sky clasping my hands tightly together over the spikes of Balerion. With one more mighty crack of his wind, the ground grew closer to the scent of dew and soil mingling together filling my nose. 

I looked over to the septin fear and apprehension please by the 14 flames let her be alive. My legs felt numb and my body ached for the long ride. But the moment that we hit the ground with a loud dangerous thud I jumped from Balerion’s back not even taking in the aid of his mighty form. 

Looking over my shoulder I could see Meraxes and Rhaenys I could make them out clearly to the sept before beginning to run. I wasn't going to wait a moment longer than I had to. Lurching forward I could barely think straight my mind rushed to my daughter the flurry of emotion that rumbled in my chest made me go mad.

It wasn't until he slammed hard into the ground with a heavy thump. My mind raced and I didn’t have a chance to think I just moved forward, power burned in my body as I felt my legs and arms pumping in concern as I rushed to the sept. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose forcing my heart to ease as I looked to the smoldering corpse of a man resting on the ground in front of me. Bright pink flames still flicker on the corpse as I noticed Rhaenyra in her father's arm not saying a word, in fact, she almost looked mute. 

She nuzzled her father's neck as she stared up at me with bright pink eyes locking on me. Little Egg was clutching at his uncle’s leg. Bright violet eyes locked on me as he looked panicked, tears welled in his eyes as Missandei moved along me silently. 

Her golden eyes were locked on the smoldering corpse hate flashing in her eyes as she looked to the corpse with a look of utter disgust and a sneer pulling at her lips. "It was a faceless man your grace one from Braavos hired by the Lannisters. They were meant to kill the children" 

Hate flared in my chest as I looked at Vaegon he had a mask on his face he didn't say a word but I could see the hate that flashed in his eyes as he pulled his daughter close. I rushed to his side pulling them both close as my heart thumped so loudly and wildly that I couldn't think. 

Blood rushed in my ears and blood lust bubbled and one thought came to mind as I looked at my daughter. She didn't seem all that phased by the dead body and moved shocked with herself. I knew that she had to be the one that burned that man and I can't say that I had any pity for the man but my father was forced to kill at such a young age. 

She would never be the same not for a while this would follow her and if that were bad enough overwhelming fact that she almost died and all for what some Lannisters didn't think that it was fair for their children to die but they could easily kill others.

I wouldn't let them feel immune. I pulled from Rhaenyra placing gentle kisses on her brows as it took all that I had not to lose my temper. "I'm going to burn them all. I'll make sure that the eastern forces have nowhere else to run.” Hate flashed in my heart as my body burned with power and fury, I could barely think I wanted nothing more than to kill them all. 

A 3-year-old is innocent in all of this and if the Lannister thinks that I'm going to let them get away with this they are the three idiots. Vaegon looked at me the coldness in his eyes told me that he wanted that more than anyone but he wouldn't agree to do so. 

I knew that he was thinking strategically and destroying one of the greatest castles in Westeros after we lost so much land it would be foolish to burn another castle but I don't have to live here and neither does Vaegon. 

“Dany don't” His voice is cold and commanding but my rage overshadows any rational thought that I might have as I pulled my sweet little princes tightly to my chest all I could think is that I might have been holding her corpse if not for the magic that flows in her veins. The ghost moved at my side stalking back and forth hate flared in his cold bloody eyes. His white fur stuck up as his muscle began to tense as a low rumble deep in his chest. 

My first thought was to feel the least bit relieved he was at her side if not for her flames I knew that his teeth would rip him to pieces I watched as a thick leathery-looking mask that I knew had to be skin staring back at me.

I knew it was the face of the septa and that only made me hate the Lannisters more a woman of the faith their faith and they were more than willing to kill her to kill two children. I'm sure that Aegon wasn't the target but that didn't matter if given the chance they would have killed him and his hatchling. 

I moved my lips to speak but the angry snaps of Rhaenys filled my ears, when I snapped my head back she let out a howl of rage as Aegon took off cling to her legs as Goldfyre let out loud roars and screeches of a baby dragon echoing in the once still air.

The tortured screams of Morning filled my ears. I knew that she had to be outraged they tried to kill her rider and friend. My only thought was that of murder. “I'm going to the Rock the only question is who is going with me.” 

My tone cold and murderous a Rhaenys pulled her crying babe tightly to her chest as fear and panic eating away at her heart as her eyes turned murderous. Her mocha skin gleamed with a light layer of sweat.

A low menacing voice that forced shivers down my spine and tension to fill the air. “I'm going as well, the Lannister will regret this, the last time a child of Targaryen was assassinated there was one of the bloodiest wars to ever hit Westeros soil. Let's burn them all.” 

Tywin POV 

Hate boiled in my chest as I looked to the disappearing ships as they moved along the eastern coastline, the shimmering golden sail of two dragons in flight were no longer flown instead it was the Yi Ti bright blue glittering sails as they made their way to the east. They took off the moment that word came about Queen Seara.

She had fallen before the Targaryens. The dragon that was once loyal to her is now missing the sea dragon Aqua was now in the hand of the Targaryens if that wasn't worse other conquered cities are making their way back to the east. 

Most of them had lost their hearts. The only ones that stayed were the Unsullied, the islands of Faros and the soldiers taken from the slave cities. Others were rushing out of the west as fast as they could.

Some were going back to the city they were raised in, others went back to the free cities in the hopes of getting away from this war as fast as possible. They didn't want to be the next ones to get attacked. The battle at Seagard we lost more than a dragon, we lost a queen and a good portion of our fleet. 

Though it was the iron fleet that made up for the ships that were leaving the land forces took a hit when Rhaenys and Daenerys descended on them with dragons. Pink Maiden wasn't any easier Aegon attacked the ground in a fury. Rhaegar fought with outrage that I don't think that I had ever seen in him. 

I looked to Aenarr, he sat on the ground the body of his wife clenched tightly in his grasp tightly to her, tears of pain and outrage in his eyes. His body slumped hopelessly and filled to the brim with pain. 

Tears ran down his face freely. He liked to be a shell of the man that he once was when we first met, the wings of his beast swirled around him. His long coiling neck swirled protectively around his rider, his smoke gray head snapped open his gray eyes gleamed with the pain of his own at the loss of his Aqua. 

“Your grace please if we don't act and soon the whole army besides your slave soldiers will leave. I'm sorry for your loss but if we don't act we are all as good as dead. They took your son, your daughter betrayed you and now your wife is dead at the hands of the Targaryens.” I tried to take a step forward but the wails and screeches of pain from Typhon came to a stop. He snapped at the air around me as Grey Worm with dead lifeless eyes locked on me. 

They were cold and pointed there was no life in them, they looked deader than even the queens. There was nothing not even the least bit of pity in his eyes but the moment that I took even a step too close to his king. 

Two other Unsullied soldiers moved forward both had cold pointed golden eyes they shifted from their king to me waiting on orders. Hate flashed in my own chest as he spoke in a commanding tone. 

“Build a pyre we will burn my wife's body so that she may be able to rest with our son. The 14 flames will lead her way through the afterlife. The marshall of all of our forces, the IronBorn will sail to the crownlands and we will take the capital. We will take the Targaryens and they will regret all of this. I will burn them all and rule over the ashes.” His hate burned so brightly in his eyes that they bloomed with power. 

The sight of him, his body burning for power as I looked to Typhon he shook his bloody head as hate flared in his own gray eyes there was a tension in the air that unsettled it was only when the Mountain walked over to me. 

There was something about him that looked unnerved as he slowly walked over to the massive beast. His 65 feet wingspan stared back at me his smoke gray skin thin and shimmering stared back at me. 

“Lord Tywin there is news from the Vale, they will not side with us but that isn't the shocking thing. The thing that is the worse had to be that Lord Varys and the imp never made it to the Vale. That isn't the worst of it the faceless men that you sent to kill the Targaryen children. The little princess burned him alive with her magic. If what our spies are to be believed then that would mean that princess Rhaenys, princess Daenerys and Prince Aegon are making their way to the rock. Lord Kevan is mounting a defense but we have no clue how long it is going to take.” 

His voice was nothing but a low whisper and as I turned to look at the king I could see the way that his high valyrian flowed from his sneering lips.

I knew that if I told him what was going on that one of my family members possibly betrayed them then we would be the one that we're dead. “Keep this to yourself find them I don't care how much it cost” 

Even as I spoke I could feel outrage flaring in my chest. I should have known that my son wouldn't just want to take part in the war effort he had to have a second plan under his sleeve. That boy is going to get us all killed before this is one I would wipe him from the history books. 

Vaegon POV 

I slumped into my volcanic rock throne my head resting on my fist as Rhaenyra sat happily in my lap her fingers were tracing the razor-sharp edge of my Valyrian dagger. Her bright pink eyes were lit up with excitement as I looked to the door that was slamming open. In walked my father had violet eyes burning with hate as Saehrys stalked in beside him. Both had tense shoulders and a hard mask on their face. 

I could only think about my family, Aegon stormed in here on Igneel’s back burning with rage as he pulled his son close to his chest and demanded to know what had happened. The moment that he did I knew that he wasn't going to let this go. He ran off after Daenerys and Rhaenys I knew that they were about to reduce the Rock to ashes. 

Looking to my father I knew that he was less then please, he gripped tightly to Blackfyre the gleaming blade still had blood dripping from the blade. The sickly red aura stared back at me the wicked gleamed wasn’t what unnerved me it was the blood that filled the air the soft dripping of blood slapping against the ground is what worried me.

As I flashed my eyes over to Saehrys she gave me a sad shake of her head and spoke in a low tone. “The twins tried to shoot us down they seem to have declared for the eastern king. His grace cut the head of the elder Frey off and promised to let the other life if they lower their bridge and their defenses.” 

He can be serious. We have threatened left and right and he thinks that it is right for the lords of the twins to be shown mercy, my face must have given away my disgust at the notion because father spoke in an outraged tone of his own. 

“Once they lowered their defenses I executed the eldest son that knew what they were doing. I let the children live but they were stripped of their title. The Tullys will run the twins until Edmure and his wife have children. The second-born son will get the Twins. Now I heard that there is a guest or two that I should see.” 

His tone was commanding and booming against the empty hall a look of sadness formed on Saehrys face as she spoke in a warm tone to Rhaenyra. “There's my little warrior how would you like to meet a sea dragon?” 

There was a warmth to her voice that helped to put a weak smile even on my own face. Taking in a long heavy breath she let out a squeal of excitement as she rushed from my lap tossing my blade as if it was never in her hand before taking off. 

I chuckled weakly as I watched her make the way out the room the terror that filled my chest as I watched her leave. Gripping tightly to the dagger I looked at the dark red aura that swirled around the blade. I gripped tightly to the leather hilt as the gleaming ruby eyes of Ghost pushed against the blade as I took in a deep breath. “Missandei has the guards bring in our two guests” 

My tone cold and low as hate flared in my own chest as I leaned back in the throne my own thought force hated to fill my heart. I wanted nothing more than to kill those bastards for what they had done. 

Missandei made her way out of the room swiftly the moment that we moved back to the island I had the men that we have locked away at the renewed castle of Harrenhal make their way here. They took ships from the nearest port to make their way back here. 18,000 men were making their way back here and soon we would be off on our way to the east. 

Father made his way over to me sitting in the dragon throne chair, the way that he leaned forward like he had no intention in sitting and he wanted nothing more than to make those men suffer. A shudder rushed down my spine as this animal aura rushed over him as he gave me danger once over. 

It took only a few moments but it felt like a lifetime by the time that Missandei came back she gave me a weak smile as she got to two men dressed in sterling white armor with a back and white dragon painted on their breast. It was my impromptu sigil, not one that I took on but Jolli and Sam designed it. They said that I couldn't use the same three-headed dragon as the Targaryen family here. 

Tyrion came stumbling into the room rubbing his small stunted legs thick heavy iron black chains stared back at me. The soft golden eyes of Missandei were cold and locked on me. I knew that the soft rattle of chains made her think back to her slave days. The thought forced a sad smile to pull at my lips. I would shut the slave trade down when I got back to the east. I would keep my promise to her. 

Varys, on the other hand, has a spiteful and hated filled look in his eyes as he looked for me to my father. He almost looked shocked. I'm sure that he wanted to curry favor with me to let him live but I wasn’t dumb enough to do that. 

Tyrion may have done as his father bid but he made it known that he wasn't one the set all of this up. Not to mention that he also made it known that he was using his father to give information before escaping to the capitol where he could sell it or his life. 

Both shifted their fear-filled haze from me to my father then back to me finally I spoke in a cool tone. “Varsy you betrayed the royal family, concocted a plan to have me killed after I found dragon eggs. You did all of this for other dragon lords why?” My tone was cold and more questioning as I looked at the hateful and spiteful little man nothing more nothing less. Hate flashed in my eyes as the roars of Vhagar filled the air. 

Varys shifted his gaze over to my father. His eyes narrowed as hate so bright in his eyes that I warmed myself as he spoke in a low tone. “The Lannister brat is long dead, Lord Jamie the kingslayer, he and maester Pycelle were urging the king to open the gates to the Lannisters.”

“I urged him to keep them close until we can find out the outcome of the battle of the Trident. They refused to listen to me and when the gate fell I knew that I was going to die. Jaime turned his sight to me. He didn't let it know that his father was going to commit treason. In desperation, I slipped away.”

“You were nothing more than a puppet to the Lannister. The realm would have been destroyed by their greed and your week it wasn’t until you gained the power of dragons that you were no longer under the thumb of the Lannisters what would have happened if you didn't get those dragons. Your daughter would soon be under their thumb.” 

His tone cold and bitter like we were to blame for all of his life problems I took in a deep breath shifted my gaze over to my father. His jaw clamped shut and deep heavy frown line formed in his forehead his lips were pulled into a tight grim line. His usually sparking and loving eyes were cold and started a thick black viscous color that forced shivers down my spine. 

When he spoke he did so with an outrage fury that filled his voice telling me that he didn't care for the assessment of the spider I knew that many people thought him a puppet of the Lannisters. He wasn't a puppet and so much more at the mercy of the powerful allies that could destroy them if given the chance. 

“The realm was hurt not by my actions but by yours, you gave them the power, information you won them the alliance of the Lannisters. The fall of the realm was not on you but on you. You pushed forward their mad ideas you stoked their flames of hatred as well as your own. Those are your choices, not mine. You could have come to me and reached out to one of my relatives to get to me. Instead, you found new ways to take down the Targaryen power. You brought this death to our shores and I won't allow you to escape justice no matter what kind of information you might have and we know where they are coming next. A Targaryen killed his wife and took her dragon he will come for the capital we have no use for you” 

The hate that echoed in my father's voice force shut down my spine as I started to rise, slipping my dagger into my thigh and speaking in a booming voice as my hand moved to Araxx which rested on my back. The warmth of worn leather felt good against my calloused palms as I spoke in a cold murderous tone.

“Varys for your crimes against the crown I, Vaegon Targaryen in the name of Rhaegar Targaryen first of his name king of the seven kingdoms, first men, andal, and Roynar sentence you to death.” I could feel power stacking in my chest spreading throughout my limbs as I moved with long strides. 

The sight of the man fears stricken and shocked in awe as he could barely believe that he was the one that was going to die. That he played the game of thrones and lost the thought was laughable as I looked to my father. He started to raise his blood laden blade fell from his lap as he spoke in a commanding tone. “No! What is it that your uncle always says, the man that passes the sentence should swing the sword.” 

There was a smugness that filled his tone as he moved forward almost looking to savior the kill that was about to happen. Taking in a deep breath I stalked over to the little Lannister. Gripping him by the collar of his doublet now sodden with dirt. Moving off to the other side of the expansive room room moving to the windows rising from the floor to ceiling window that let in the radiant glow of golden light. 

The sight forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I finally took in the sight of the verdant green hills. What should have been a place of beauty is one of terror as I thought about my baby girl. 

Looking to Varys I could hear a sickening slosh filled the air as his head dropped to the ground in a rush of blood. Looking over to me I could see the fear in his echoing in the eyes of Tyrion. His eyes wide with doubt and terror as we watched Varys head dropping to the ground. The sight forced a sense of unease to wash over the little imp as father turned his sight to me. Or should I say the little imp that tried to wrench free of my grasp 

The sight of him forced a sneer to pull at my father's lips as he spoke to Tyrion in a cold booming tone. “I'm aware that if you had tried to deny your father you would have been killed and he would have done it without hesitation. So let me make this clear you did what you had to do to survive but that doesn't make it any less treason.”

“Even as we speak your family sent assassins to kill my grandchildren. Your father sent the faceless men after them and he is going to regret it. Three very upset parents with fire breathing dragons are on their way to the Rock.” 

He said it so casually like it meant nothing to him but Tyrion seemed to freeze as if he knew that there would be no one left. Taking in a deep breath I looked to my father when he spoke this time he did it with a steely cold voice lingering with hate. 

“If Myrcella, Tommen, and Joy survive you will be allowed to leave with them banished from the seven kingdoms and if you ever set foot in the kingdoms again you will be executed for treason.” 

His tone was final and booming but if he wasn't in the seven kingdoms he was in the east in my east. A frown pulled at my lips as I took in a deep breath this just got more complicated. All I could think about is getting to the east away from all of this mess. Dany makes it back in one piece. 

Aegon POV 

The air whipped around me Casterly Rock stared back at me, the bag was empty and I knew the ships still had to be with the forces but where were they resting right now. Panic and doubt ate away at me as fury kept me from getting my actions. They were trying to kill my kid and now they were going to regret it. I looked to Rhaenys there was darkness to her eyes as she grabbed tightly to bright azure spikes. 

Cracking white wings stared back at me as I took in a deep breath letting my mind settle as I looked to Dany, she flew ahead of us. The sizzling and overwhelming heat of Balerion rushed over each of us. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched Balerion’s black legs over his head as he lined out the air. The shoulder in his body was tensing and releasing almost in constant movement. Power burned in his smoldering red eyes as he loomed over the massive Casterly Rock. 

Casterly Rock is carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock beside the Sunset Sea the lion shape rock seemed to be taunting me as I watched dany set out to land over the city. Scorpion bolts were flying but she dodged them like she was an expert. A wave of heat rushed over me as spiraling red and black flames burst apart the scorpions. 

My eyes darted to the base of the Rock were large sea-carved caverns stared back at me and at the very tip of the cavern where the rushing blue water met thick black rocks. A small sailing ship that looked to be a small fishing vessel and three terrified girls sat before me. There wide terrified eyes locked on me as I darted through the air. 

Rhaenys burst through the air making her way to the port. I watched the bright blue water break apart with dangerous gold flames with veins of red ripping the open apart. The port came alive with shrill cries as the scent of flesh began to fill my nose but I paid them no mind, Igneel let out fury filled roar blue flames rushing away from his lips forcing the flames to fan against the water that rested around the boat. 

At that moment I noticed that it wasn't three girls but two girls and a little boy, all of them were trying their mouth gaping open in fear. The sight of them forced a sneer to pull at my lips was how my son looked when he knew that he was going to die. I wanted to kill them. There was nothing I wanted more than I wanted at this moment but I also knew that it wasn't their fault that their grandfather and fathers were monsters. 

The sizzling heat of flames began to lesson like an ebbing wave as we got closer to the boat. I could see the terror racked filled my ears locked on me. The sky came alive with flames of gold, black, and red as a heavy blanket of smoke began to fill my nose. 

The scent of burning wood filled my nose as thunderous booms and panic crepes filled the air. The scent of burning flesh forced my stomach to roil but the hate that filled me and forced my blood to bubble. 

Wood exploded from the ground and I wanted nothing more than to join the fight but I knew that we would lose whatever advantage that we had over the Lannisters. But looking at these frightened children. I knew that they were the key to holding the west. Taking in a deep steadying breath I spoke in a cold commanding tone filled to the brim with hate. “You three are coming with me.” 


	57. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, we are close to done I'm going to upload three chapters today, then it is going to take me a week or so to get the new chapters for Part two up

Rhaegar POV 

The heat of the capital swirled around me warming my very soul as Raganork roared over the head as Tyrion sat by my side hate flaring in his eyes he looked to the ship that was quickly approaching us. 

The sight of him forces Ragnarok to snap his long coiling neck darting through the sky hovering just over us. Hate burning in his shimmering bronze eyes as they shifted, locking on me. The thought forced a sad smile to pull at my lips as I watched the short stunted man beside me. He didn't have shackles but there was a coldness that settled in his eyes that told me that he knew that he was a prisoner. 

His black eyes glowed like oil in the light while his bright pale green darned in the light as his muscle seemed to be stiff. He much like me knew that his nieces might not even be alive, his nephew either.

Dany and Rhaenys had bad tempers before they got powerful dragons ready to follow their every order. Hate flashed in my heart as I thought about Aegon I knew that he would be doing the most damage his war dragon would kill faster and with more skill.

Taking in a deep breath I watched the boats coming in closer and one of them were two young people both of them were shackled with looks of hate burning in the soft eyes of a woman.

She had a dark mole that rested on her chin as she glared at me. I knew at that moment that she was the daughter of Baleon Greyjoy. The other person was his young son, the only boy that was left in his family. 

Then, unlike his sister, he had fear in his eyes, not hate, his body was frigid, his body brimming with terror. The fear that burned in his eyes as he looked to Raganork there was utter terror and rage pulling at his trembling lips. White-hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked to Tyrion there is a coldness that settled into his chest as a sneer pulled at his lips.

“The Iron born are hard cold men they don't care what you have both heir to the Iron Island. He will hand it off to one of his brothers. You can send him a letter but he won't get him to back down. I know that you don't trust me but believe me that they won't stop coming.” 

His words were sound. I knew that as much the IronBorn were hard cold men that echoed in my heart, I let my eyes run over the ships only for a moment taking in a deep breath before I spoke. 

“Your right I don't trust you. Keep your mouth shut Lannister I'm letting you live and the innocent children of the Lannister family. I didn't say that you can advise me. Another word and Arthur will shove you into a cell.” 

I looked down at the small stunted man his hands were running over to his legs rubbing out the cramps as I looked to Arthur. Hate flashed in his deep blue eyes as he stood firmly at my back his armor was gleaming in the light. 

Dawn and Nightfall rested on his back in an x shape, the sight of them forced a sense of warmth to run over me. I knew that he was put more at ease now that I was on the ground where he could protect me. 

Taking in the sight of his warm smile and cunning look I knew that he was more than relieved but my own rage kept me from smiling back. I turned my attention to ships. My muscles felt tense and cool as I looked over to the rushing blue water. The scent of shit filled my nose froze my stomach to rumble in disgust.

It didn't take long for the ships to get docked in front of us, the scent of cedarwood filled my nose as I looked over to the head of the ship. Ser Whent stared back at me there was a look of hate forming on his face as he kicked at the back of Theon forcing him to stumble back to the deck. Asha, on the other hand, had a sneer pulling at her red lips as she stalked over to me. 

Her chin jutted out in defense as her lean body stalked down the slick salted spray rapping against the deck. The soft slapping of boots filled my ears as I watched her walk with pride while her brother stumbled like a sniveling coward.

His legs shook with terror as he fought the urge to collapse there and cry. There was this madness in his eyes as he stumbled down the ramp with Whent slamming the scabbard against the back of the small of Theon’s back. 

They both came collapsing to the ground as Raganork’s wings boomed against the sky as he floated behind me. The wild whipping winds slammed against my back whipping up my silver hair whipping up warm wind.

His long coiling tail whipped at the air spikes scraping against the ground as he let out a bellowing roar that shook the air. The booming clap of his wings filled my ears with thunderous rooms as each time that his wings beat against the sky Theon would flinch with terror. 

His words came spilling pitifully from his lips as he begged for his life, “Please your grace, Lord Stark sent me there to get aid from my father but when I got there it was too late the Lannister was already there and he told me that if I wasn't with him then I was against him and he would kill me. Please your grace you must understand I never meant to commit treason but I knew that if I didn't I would be the one that was dead.”

His sopping wet curls laid flat agent his face as he shivered rushed down his spine as water droplets fell from his face as his lips tremble in terror and pain. Fear burned in his eyes as his sister gave him a disgusted look as she looked at me, utter hate filling her eyes as they darken with rage and hate. 

There was this coldness that settled in her eyes as she looked up at me and her lips pulled into a grim line. Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she spoke in a venomous tone, “What is dead may never die, do what you want with me I won't speak and my father won't sue for peace.” 

Fury flashed in her eyes as her lips curled into a sneer. She looked so certain of her words that she didn't realize how sad that really was. Taking in a long heavy breath I spoke in a commanding tone. 

“Take them to the black cells and send word with the Iron Island if they don't lay down their weapons and return the fleet to the hands of the royal family. I'm going to burn the last remaining children of Baelon Greyjoy and that is if he is even alive.”

“He had the foolish idea to try and kill Rheanys. Meraxes didn’t take to kindly to that and burned the throne room with him in it if he made it out then he will give up if he isn't that makes you the next in line Asha, you will be given the same chance to go back to the Iron Island make them submit and stop this or I will kill you and give the same option to you Theon'' 

My tone cool and commanding as he gave me a wide eyes and hopeful as he looked to his sister praying that she might make the right choice but by the look on her face I could tell that she didn't believe me and even if she did I doubt that she would be the one that gave in but I knew that Theon would. 

A smugness settled in my lips as I looked over to Arthur nodding my head firmly he moved to my right in a flash of two long strides. He had Theon under his strong right grip while the other closed around the wrist of Asha, she looked to be limping just a bit as he dragged her through the streets. She struggled to match his long strides as they began to fade away from sight. My mind rushed to my children. I hope that they will be on their way back to the capital by now. 

Myrcella POV 

Terror filled my chest as I watched the dragons swirling over the head, bright blue and deep solid white stared back at me. Love pooled in the eyes of its rider prince Aegon. He ran a gentle hand along his coiling long neck. His finger dug deep into the shining metallic scales like it's hard scales didn't bug him in the least. His skin looked calloused like leather skin staring back at me as I took in a deep breath. 

Meraxes flew to the right of the blue and white dragon that he called Igneel, her sizzling red body stared back at me shimming the light like rubies. Her eyes wet slit and brimming with fury as they locked on me forcing me to flinch away. 

Trepidation flooded my chest as I looked over Joy. She shivered and shook in my grasp trepidation filling her eyes as tears welled in her emerald eyes. Her slim form shook with terror as her hand gripped tightly to my arms. I could feel her fingers digging into my skin as I resisted the urge to yank away in pain.

Her eyes watched the sky like at any moment they would reign fire down on us from above, terror gripped her but they didn't scare me. Not as much as the black and red beast did, sure the blade-like tail and the razor-sharp claws and spikes were terrifying. 

The fury that only Meraxes had filled her burning flames but nothing was more terrifying than the black and red beast. I could still hear the crunch of bones as his legs slammed into the ground stomping on my men on my cousins and uncles and my mother. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as I watched their gummy muscles and bones stuck to his four legs. Massive red and black wings rested contently at his back as his shoulders tense and spiraling black and red flames slammed against the building reducing them to a bubbling mess. I watched everything that I know get reduced to a soupy mess. I knew at that moment that the only real dragon to be feared was the emperor dragon. 

Taking in a deep breath I watched the red keep getting closer, taunting me when two more dragons came bursting through the sky. Both had riders that were half my age, two seven-year-olds.

Both had a joyful look on their face as they flew through the sky, one dragon was deep poisonous purple with venomous green eyes. Its tail, body and even its wings were more heavily plated with shining like armor in the light. 

There was a girl with bright eyes and shimmering molten hair staring back at me, she looked over the webbed armor arms of her dragon down to us. Guards swirled around us with golden cloaks staring at me with venom and hate.

I could feel Tommen shaking at my side. Terror glimmering in his green eyes but as he looked up at the sky I could see awe flushing his eyes. He was even taken away by the sight of the dragon even if some of them burned our homes that didn't mean that he feared all of them. 

His emerald green eyes were locked on the sky as his soot colored hair stared back at me, the other dragon flew right over us. A cold shadow ran over me as I looked up to see a thick bronze-colored body with brown wings and streaks of gold rushing along his neck and underbelly. He is breathtaking shining in the light like a bronze shield. I could feel the heat radiated off of his body as I noticed the boy on his back. 

He is a dashing boy with his beauty even in his young age, he looked gallant as he gripped a tightly to the spikes of his dragon. Giving me a warm welcoming smile as if he didn't know who I was. 

His eyes sparkled with love and warmth as I looked away from him to the looming castle that looked to be turning me. Panic welled in my chest, all I could think so that the last Lannisters were in the capital my father and brother were killed. Would I be next? 

The throne room swirled around me and I watched as the hate-filled sneer of the royal stared back at me. The king looked mute and annoyed as he loomed over me in the throne room, his eyes ran over me and then the sniveling Joy.

For a moment I stood strong as I looked at the plump Tommen at my side but he was shaking with newfound fear I didn't know why until I saw her fear-filled my chest as Daenerys Targaryen the Empress of Valyria walked out her hand folded in tight leather gloves. 

Her lips were pulled into a smile as she looked over each of us I could see the hate that flared in her eyes as I took in a deep breath and watched as my uncle Tyrion he stumbled into the room. The sight of him helped to put me at ease. He rushed over to me and hated flaring in his eye as he turned back to look at me. 

Taking in a deep breath he spoke in a low gentle voice pain glimmering in his emerald eyes. “What happened at the Rock?” Confusion and pain-filled his voice as he looked over to me and then back to Daenerys, I flashed my gaze to the king. He stood firm leaning back in his throne as Queen Lyanna looked on me with soft pitying gray eyes that were sparkling but there is a harshness in Daenerys eyes that told me that she had no pity for me. 

“The Lannister tried to kill your granddaughter and you what you're going to let the Lannister escape to the east! The east who is rebelling against my husband! The very family that was going to murder my daughter, the faceless men don't stop until the job is done or the payer is dead and last time I checked Tywin is still alive!” 

Her tone shrill and filled with rage as her lilac eyes brimmed with hate as I shock the sight of burning gaze to look to my uncle images of the conquest of the Rock flashed before my eyes. I had hoped that she wouldn't be here when she flew off. I thought that she would go back to the island. 

_ Back At the Rock  _

I watched them flying overhead the screams echoed in my heart as I watched people run from the main keep in a flurry of panic. Spiraling black flames burst the lands apart drenching the building in flames. As I snapped my head back I could see the bright blue dragon and deep gold and red dragon flying over my head. 

Hate flared in their eyes as golden, red, white, and blue flames force the water to burst apart as people screamed in utter panic. The ports slapped apart as shoes slapped against the brown planks our fleet burned like a thousand candles in the ocean water. Taking in the sight of them force terror to flash in my chest as I shifted back to the land. 

I watched Balerion descend from the sky booming crimson wings slammed against the sky as he darted through the air and slamming hard into the ground. I watched the fissure on the ground begin to shift. His tail darted out whipping at the buildings that were already smoldering. 

Hate flashed in his smoldering red eyes flare with power as I looked to Daenerys who sat on his back. Her silver hair whipped around her face as she looked down at the rushing people that were stumbling down the steps that lead from the main keep. His bright violet eyes glared hatefully at me as I stood off to the side in a panic. 

Shivering with panic shoulders, Tommen wailed at my side screaming for mom and he got his wish. As Joy clutched tightly to me and I to her our eyes froze on the sight of my mother. Tearing down the steps in a panic her wild golden curls whipped at her face, gashing ripping against her face and legs as she fell down the covering stone steps.

She stumbled to the ground as a sickening crunch filled my ears. We were a few feet away hidden from the flames and the death that swirled around all of us. Blood soaked my mother's face as her golden curls were reduced to a red mess. Her green eyes were wide with terror as she stood up struggling to stand as the massive black and red dragon stared back at me. 

Daenerys gave us each a cold dangerous stare before turning back to glare hatefully at me, before snapping her head back, hate flashed in her eyes as her lips curled to say one word even one that I could understand or hear but the words filled the air. 

Hate flashed in smoldering eyes as bright spiraling red and black flames darted out of the maw of Balerion as my mother's ear-piercing screams echoed in my ears as her hair set aflame and her skin melted away to a puddle of soup. 

_ Current time  _

Even as I rambled small desperate details I could see the way that the king's eyes narrowed with hate and rage as he shifted his sight over Daenerys. She didn't look angry but she didn't look happy either. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched my uncle his miss-match eyes were filled with pain as he looked over Joy then Tommen. Pity and pain flooded his eyes as he ran a gentle hand along my back as he spoke in a soothing tone. 

“It's fine now, you are safe. The King is going to let us leave the kingdoms with a small purse enough to get us a ship to Pentos. We are going to be forced out of the kingdoms. But it's better than dead” 

His tone is soft and gentle as he looked to Daenerys Stormborn I knew that he was doing his best to hide the hate and rage that flooded his eyes. The sight of him forced a sense of pity to fill my chest as I tried to resist the urge to cry. 

The sight of the dragon lords hate flaring in my heart but I couldn't voice it as it took all that I had not to collapse under the weight of their stares. “For the moment we will get your rooms and guard will be posted on your door.”

His tone is cold and final as he glared at each of us before starting to stand up hate flashing in his eyes only for a moment before I turned to look at Daenerys. “Can I talk to you for a moment.” 

Vaegon POV 

The soft gentle warm breeze brushed gently against my skin as I looked over the white sandy beaches. Saehrys stood at the very edge of the water there was a warmth in her eyes as she walked into the surf with a giggling Rhaenyra in her arms. Bright pink and luminous magenta eyes were locked on the water. As she walked further into the surf I watched the ripples growing larger and larger. 

The water erupted upwards as I watched a bright white dragon with simmering rainbow scales stared back at me. Soft gray eyes started to gleam in the light but I could see the pain that filled her stare as she shifted the look at me. Vhagar and Solar dance in the sky shimmering gold and black clashing against the sky. The sight of them forced a warmth into my chest as the happy squeals filled the air as I looked over to the surf. 

The soft lapping of waves and the bright blue waters stared back at me as I smiled weakly at the sight as Aqua large massive head popped out from the water shaking off the droplets of water as a joyful screech filled the air as a long coiling red tongue darted from her sizzling mouth. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched as a long oily tongue rack against her face as she giggled even louder than before. 

A warm smile pulled at my own lips itching me forward with a bubbling sense of warmth overtaking me I watched her silver gills flaring as she stuck in a deep greedy gasp for breath. The soft sand shifted behind my feet as I watched her shimmering silver wings holding her up her massive form. As her flames began to stoak deep in her chest I watched white steam rolling off of her body as a mad grin pulled at my own lips. 

Even though I was watching the massive dragon I still found it hard to believe she is really here, her webbed tail whipped at the water splashing happily whipping up the water splashing against her sizzling skin.

Soon the water flush against my own legs, the cool water slapped against my legs as i looked over to see Ghost. He sat firmly on the sand his cold blood-red eyes locked on me refusing to step foot in the water. I couldn't help but laugh at him, turning the attention of all the drug lords.

Seahrys was the first to look at me with a warmth filling her eyes but I could sense this protective aura air around her. She has barely left Rhaenyra’s side since that whole mess. Aegon took Egg back to the capitol. 

He said that Saehrys wasn't enough to protect his son the next heir of the seven kingdoms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I moved further into the water. The cool waves helped to put me at ease as I looked at my daughter. Her eyes were bright with love as she looked Aqua as she spoke. 

“Daddy looks like this is a sea dragon Aqua isn't she so pretty” She ran her hand happily over her smooth long coiling neck glimmering in the light. I couldn't help but smile as the water rises against my knee caps as my strong long strides shortened, as the smooth heavy sand slapped against my feet. 

Water sloshed against my toes forcing shivers down my spine as I was standing right now next to Saehrys a warmth rolled over me. Rhaenys giggled as Aqua snorted a large amount of water right into my face. Warmth rushed over me as my face burned with embarrassment and annoyance as I looked down at the water dragon. Her gleaming silver lips curled over her black dagger-shaped teeth. 

I could sense her rage toward me as I looked up at the bright blue sky to see Vhagar looming overhead outrage washing over his jade eyes as he looked ready to lunch through the air at any moment.

Taking in a long deep breath I turned my attention back to Aqua. Her massive head is larger than me and the upper part of my body. Almost the size of a small carriage glimmering in the light. 

“I know that you and I haven't seen eye to eye, you know with me killing your rider and all that but why don't we put that behind us.” There was a gentleness to my tone as I gently and carefully moved a steady hand over to her massive head.

I could feel the warmth running over my body even before I touched her. Bright glittering grey eyes locked on me I could see the doubt and uneasiness in her eyes as finally, my hand ran gently over her snout. 

The sight of him forced a sadness to fill my chest as I felt this rush running over me. A spark of lighting ran through me as I watched images of Valyria before the doom. Images of sea dragons swirling in the sea in the deep depths with riders flying through the water without a care in the world without any need for breath. 

While they burst to the surface the large bright blue sky looking over these large topless towers made of thick black stone and large massive castles loomed off in the distance with dragons flying over the sky as the soft shrieks of baby drag filled my ears as I watched the hatchery coming in close. 

As I yanked back my hand I looked around to see Dragonstone staring back at me as I looked at the beach I could see Aqua staring back at me. Bright gray eyes locked on me as her big blocky head cocked to the side excitement flooded her chest as she flapped her wings before taking off into the water. 

“Vaegon are you okay?” It was almost like Aqua knew what I saw taking in a long heavy breath I shook my head from the images of Valyria rushing about my mind. “I'm fine, come on, we should go to the castle. It looks like it's about to rain.”

I looked up to the sky trying to shake away that strange feeling but as I looked up to the sky I could see the sky black dark clouds rolling over the horizon. I hope that Dany got back here soon.” 

Daenerys POV

A mighty roar filled the air as I darted through the air black thunder boomed against the sky and thick heavy winds and pouring rain echoed against the air. The sound of booming thunder failed to drown out the loud roars of another dragon. It had only been a few hours since we had left the capital. The wind pounded at me as my mind rushed back to the capitol. 

_ Easier at the capital _

_ Taking in a long deep breath my chest began to expand as I looked to Rhaegar he looked boiling in rage as his eyes turned hard and cold. His body was leaned and burning with manic grey I heard that he has dealt with the Greyjoys and the Fray but there was still so much for him to do so why is he here glaring at me like I kicked his dragon or something. _

_ Looking over to the sky I could see the thick black clouds rolling over the sky as I spoke in a cold impatient voice. “Rhaegar I could be getting back to my daughter and husband and there is a storm coming and fast.” My tone grew cold and impatient as I looked back to my brother his own tone commanding and cold as he all but yelled at me.  _

_ “The Lannister girls and that sweet boy have committed no crimes against you or your daughter or my son. I will not have you killed them because of their parents' crimes. They are going to the east and the ship is leaving in the morning. I'm sure that you and Vaegon will take time over in time and unless they commit a crime against you, unless they have warranted it you are not to hurt them. Is that understood?” _

_ There was a declaring aura about him as hate that flushed in my chest as I looked over to Rhaegar hate flaring in my chest. She couldn't be serious. I glared coldly at him every bone in my body burned me with outrage.  _

_ I wanted to wring his neck for even thinking that my anger was unjustified but I took in a few deep breaths. It took all that I had not the scream but he was right. I knew that as much so I took in a deep breath and nodded my head slowly as I spoke in a low tone.  _

_ As guilty sensation rushed over me as I took in a deep breath as I spoke once before making my way out of the room. “I understand that and I’ll let my rage get the best of me and I will try to keep it in check now I must really get home”  _

Visions faded away from my sight and the darkness pooled around me, Balerion’s molten red eyes lit up the night as the thunderous screeches and black crashing waves loomed under me as the thunder rattled my teeth. My hair drenched by the rain laying flat against my face made it hard to see.

The rain pelted my eyes and whipped up my silver curls as I tried to see through the rolling thunder clouds. Leaning into Balerion I darted through the air the winds raged at my ears. Whipping my hair into a frenzy as fear forces my body to go numb.

Terror filled me as a dragon of smoke gray blended into the dark rumbling skies he loomed overhead 2 times smaller than Balerion, he had cold gray eyes that locked on me and the man on his back looked filled with hate bright luminous in the light stared back at me. I knew what he was here for one reason, a wife for a wife, fear thunder in my heart but I knew that Balerion could take him.

There was something that sat in my chest heavy and colder than the rain, I watched with hate as I desperately tried to stay afloat in the prevailing storm winds. Balerion let out a ferocious growl as he dipped further through the sky as gray flames shot out toward my back panic filled me as I pointed a slick finger to Dragonstone.

The thick rolling green hills stared back at me as caves with burning flames licking against the darkness. Relief filled me as I ran a soothing hand along Balerion’s neck as my heart thumped. 

Power flowed from my fingertips, as bright blue flames flicker from my fingertips as my heart thunder. As magic flowed into Balerion’s body I smiled gently at him as to encourage him as my voice boomed with power. 

“Get us to dragonstone Vhagar and Vaegon will be there!” My voice carried over the wind and it was like the boy could hear Vaegon’s name. A look of terror raged in his eyes as he dipped through the sky his blade shining in the thunder as a mad murderous grin and a crazed look formed in his eyes.

Fear gripped me as Balerion whipped his head back. The large cracking of wings the monstrous dragon’s roars filled my ears. His long coiling neck wiped back as flames threatened to leave his scaly lips. But thick spinning white and black flames shot through the air as Vaegon got to me. As the ground came in close a fury of flames protected my escape. I could see the hate that filled both of their eyes as a madness gripped them.

I could hear the furious rumors of Solar filling my ears as the water exploded upwards, the screeches of dragons and the roars of the dragon echoed in my ears. Thunder boomed forcing streaking purple and blue lighting to light up the black sky. Solar rushed through the sky glittering with power and light. 

Dazzling yellow flames sparked with power and powerful snapping jaws from the black depths. Spiraling white and black flames came darting swirling around us. All the while the smoke gray drawing once assaulting my back was taking off high into the sky. The sight of him force hate the echo in my heart. I didn't say a word just darted to the island. The final battle will be coming soon. 

As I watched him fade away I knew that in the coming whether it was a few days or even a few weeks away, we would have the final battle. I set my eyes on Vhagar as he darted to the island. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to go after him but with these storms, even he could lose to Typhon. Vaegon gave me a weak warm smile that told me he doesn't like this one bit. But he knew as much as I did the battle for the Crownlands, and for Kings Landing would be upon us. 


	58. The Day Before the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one of the day

Lyanna POV 

They descended from the sky in a flurry three dragons burning with rage and hate forcing the other dragon to let out trembling and powerful screeches. My eyes snapped up from the long high balcony to bright blue sky. White clouds parted happily just to get away from the three sizzling rage-filled dragons. Taking one look at the urgent look in my son's eyes I knew that there was something going on, his deep grays eyes were burning with hate as Ragnarok let out an angry screech. 

Igneel, Meraxes, Viserion, and even little Goldfyre screeched out in response. I turned back from the balcony to see the children running about the castle with joy burning in their eyes. No clue about the war that was raging beyond these city walls. 

Goldphyre the new addition to the family flapped his wings happily, bright dazzling diamond shape silver scales stared back at me. A long winding golden streak ran down his long coiling neck down to his back and then his tail. 

Egg was thrilled by the very sight of his dragon no matter how many days he had been here I could see the way that his eyes gleamed with joy. The twins rushed afterward him with bright eyes gleamed with wonders as they tried to get a loser to Goldfyre. 

His bright golden eyes stared back at me as I looked back to the sky. I knew that something must have been up by the fury in their eyes as I looked over to the children. “Why don't you all go down to the fighting pits and play with the dragons for a little bit.” 

I tried to keep my tone nice and warm as they all looked over to the children running out the room not one thinking that there might be something wrong. But as my heart thunder in my chest and panic began to eat away at me I knew that there was something wrong, my blood rushed through my veins. I could feel my skin bubbling with hate as I looked to the sky once more before swiftly moving to the throne room. 

With each step that I took my mind rushed with panic and the only thing that I wanted to do was hold my little Neahrys and my sweet Daemon. But Daemon was off with the kids on their way to the dragon nest while Neahrys was resting gently in her crib taking a long much-needed nap. 

I wanted to pull them close but at the moment I knew that there was something more important that I needed to deal with. Ser Whent stood at my back mute walking with long heavy strides. Ser Barritsan and Ser Arthur were with Rhaegar. Ser Loras hasn't left his sister's side since new news of what happened to Reach. 

Which is understood both of them were just as broken if not more so than that of Oberyn and his children. The Martell line is dwindling and it was because of this fact that the sand snakes were naturalized. They were all now true born daughters of the red viper of dorne just in case there is at least one Martell to carry on the family line. 

I knew that it was a morbid thought and not one that Rhaegar came to light but I knew that he was right the eastern king was more than happy to rule over the ashes and if what Rhaegar told me is true the water dragon is now on our side and her rider is dead at the hands of Vaegon I knew that he would be coming after us. It took the men a while to get back from the Riverlands but Vaegon and Dany have been sitting on the island. The storms have been pleting the islands and they had finally let up after a fortnight. 

I knew that they were not merely coming here because they hoped to have a nice little chat I knew that this was really about. They were coming for all of us and they must have attacked the land first. 

My thought rushed to my hot temper yet sweet granddaughter and fear began to eat away at me. Looking over to the long winding hall the loud slapping of boots filling my ears helps to put my panic thumping heart at ease. But when I walked into the throne room I could sense the tension. 

Hate flared in the eyes of Rhaegar as he walked the room his whole body tensed and filled to the brim with worry. His long strides crossed across the throne room and back again there was this cold madness to his eyes as I looked over to Vaegon he was leaning against a balcony. 

He leaned casually while a sizzling hot dragon flew at his back his claws slamming against the railing ready to break at a moment's notice. His long coiling neck looks ready to dart into the room. His large massive heads nuzzled Vaegon until he let out a light-hearted laugh. Dany, on the other hand, leaned against a large marble column a soured frown on her face as she looked lost in thought. 

Her arms were folded firmly over her chest as she looked down at her black leather riding boots as her soft pink lips swirled into a confused frown. When she looked up at me I could see the hate that settled into her eyes as she took in a long heavy breath. Her body stiffened as she turned her attention to the secret passage door that began to open as the prince and princess of the realm walked into the room. 

Rhaenys wild black curls were pulled into a sloppy not as two loose strands fell on either side of her face as she looked ready to go back to bed. It was barely dawn but the children were always up. It was like they wanted to spend as much time with the dragons as they could. Poor Goldfyre barely had time to keep up on all of them.

Finally, there were Saehrys. She looked annoyed as she gripped tightly to her spear. Twirling it in between her fingertips as the crackling gold aura swirling around the triangular tip as she let go of the spear and watched with boredom as the spear twirled in the air seeing her magic at work always shocked me more than a few times I would look at it and hardly believe that it was real. 

Viserys walked in the room Sansa, her dainty smile and nervous blue eyes ran over each of us as finally, Vaegon walked further into the room to the displeasure of his dragon.

“We were attacked a fortnight ago. The storms have been whipping and we didn't want to risk another flight after that. It was just the king but he looked like he had been waiting for one of us to take flight.”

“He was trying to burn Dany when we showed up. We scared him off four against one is never good odds even for a dragon. But the moment that we could take to the sky I noticed the ships and the men that were rushing their way here.”

“They will be at the gate by the hour of the wolf and that is if we are lucky. The storms worked more in their favor than it did our own. We need to get ready. We will have only the force of the Crownlands and Kinglanding. We have the prepare” 

His tone final and commanding there were times that I found it hard to believe which one of the Targaryen boys was king. Vaegon had changed in his time in the east he was commanding and powerful, people flocked to him and he was a natural-born leader. Taking in a long deep breath I looked over to Rhaegar finally he took in a long heavy breath as he nodded his head. 

“Ser Barristan gathered the golden cloaks. Set up catapults, tar, oil, and get archers ready bar the gates and make sure that no one gets in our out. Where is Rhaenyra?” Rhaegar boomed out his own power. I looked over to Ser Barristan. 

His gleaming golden armor stared back at me as I looked over to the pulsing jewel that rested on the pommel of Blackfyre. There was a gloomy power that rushed over him as his stiff voice forced Dany to avert her eyes to the floor only for a moment.

“With Morning and Ghost where she belongs, Missendai is watching over her. They won't attack Dragonstone they will come here one little island doesn't matter now not anymore.” 

Her tone was cold and blank as I looked over to Saehrys her tone blank almost monotone as she looked over each of us before letting her floating spear still. She gripped tightly to her shaft where the metal gleaming the light the golden aura around her spear tip when she spoke I could tell that she hated her father more than anything else in the world.

“My father adored the very ground that my mother walked on. He was an abusive ass that didn't make a good father but Saera was his whole world. She is gone now, his only son is dead and he will more than happily kill me for my part in my mother's death. They are going to come here, he isn't thinking like a general, he is thinking like a broken and sorrow filled father and husband. He will come here and I'm going to kill him. With you leave Emperor Vaegon I'm going back to Saehrys I'm going to prepare the fleet in Dragonstone for the journey to the west” 

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched Vaegon nod but here was a sense of confusion that rushed me as I looked over to Vaegon what the hell did they mean their journey west? I watched this stiffness that filled his eyes as he looked over to me only for a moment before he gave me a weak loving smile one that said he knew that I picked up on that sly tone. Taking in a long loving smile I turned my attention to my husband only for a moment seeing how stiff he was. 

He seemed to sense the same thing that I did and together hand in hand we made our way into the small council chambers. I knew that Vaegon was walking at our backs. He was mute and I knew that Dany was on his arm. 

There was love that flashed in his gaze as he looked adoringly to his wife, I could see the fear and panic that was in both of their eyes I knew that they must have been worried. I knew that while Aegon's dragon might be immune to the bolts, unlike Balerion who could still be injured. 

The soft slap of four sets of feet etched like drums in my ears the thought of their being a war just over the horizon coming to the capitol the one thing that I didn’t think was going to happen. Fear ate away at me as we finally made it into the room the thought of burning flesh filling my nose force shudders down my spine.

The hot wind slammed against my skin forced a thin sheen of sweat to layer against my skin. Rhaegar's tense muscle constricted under my grasp but he didn't speak until he collapsed into the chair at the head of the table. 

The sight of him so tense and filled with panic I knew that the impending war worried him more than any other battle he never came face to face with the very Dagon that was trying to take out his family. The sight of him so upset forced guilt to fill my chest as finally, he spoke in a low commanding tone. “What is in the west?” 

Vaegon dropped into the seat at the other head of the table with Dany dropping happily in his lap. Dany pulled at the collar of his black doublet as his thick black curls slicked back as his beard peppered his gentle mocha-colored skin. 

His deep gray eyes sparkled with power that forced a shiver down my spine as I looked over to Dany only for a moment. She looked just as confused. I'm sure that she knew about the island but not the item that is on the island. 

“While in the east I was visited by the 14 flames they gave me a mission to retake the East in the name of the dragon lords. They told me that there were 7 other dragon lord families that made it out of the room. Together we are to herald in the Age dragons with those seven dragon lords as my sworn swords.” 

“One of those bloodlines belongs to the Aurion, the first Valyrian to try and reclaim the empire. There is a legend that he stopped at Volantis and had kids and his dragon lay a clutch of eggs a few of them hatched but only two of them survived the same could be said about his children they went to an island just west of here.”

“When Dany goes back to Valyria to hold down the fort until we can get back. Hopefully with 2 more dragon riders from his line. That is what Saehrys meant when she said prepare our fleet for the west. We will stop here on our way back to the east. But at the moment we should be more focused on getting through this war and not about what is going to happen on down the road, with that being said I would like to head out, I should get back to the island there are 18,000 men waiting for me but don't worry we will be back. Also and don't take this the wrong way I love you dearly but this is my business its my kingdom and to be honest you have not right telling my wife and empress who she can and cant kill in our kingdom.” 

I could see the fire in their eyes, there was this eagerness in their eyes like they wanted to go to war. Something that I hadn't seen in their eyes before they hatched their dragons. It made me think that dragons had a way of changing a Targaryen I had seen in all of them none more so than my own son. For the moment I just wanted to take in this moment and hope that we all made it out of the battle to come. 

Daenerys POV 

I watched the way that the sky turned a burnt orange as I walked about the room I could see the way that the sun lower quickly. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked over to my shoulder as the soft squeak of the hinges of my old room echo in my ears. As I looked over my shoulder I watched as pretty grey eyes locked on me. 

The sight of his lean body burning with power and held with a beast like swagger forced my heart to still as I felt like I'm about to be gobbled up by the big bad wolf. A warm smile pulled at my lips as I turned back to look at the city that laid before me. 

I could see the way that men ran about the city street panic in their eyes as the slapping of military boots echoed in my ears as golden cloak glittering in the golden light. The warmth that boomed off the sun had to be a thousand times worse in the east. Where it rarely ever got cold. The thought of seeing the rest of the world filled me with joy and worry. 

His long stride was tense and before I knew it his hand was wrapped against my waist his body burned into my own as his lips left trailing kiss against my flaming against my neck and collarbone. His tongue darting in and out leaving a trail of fire that drove me mad. I could feel my resolve shrinking away all in a singular moment. His lips were like wine leaving me buzzed and wanting more. 

I could hear the crack of Solar and Vhagar wings as they flew overhead but it was like my sense was fading away from me. Vaegon had a lust-filled look on his eyes. His fingers moved to my silk dress quickly pulling away from the strings of my shimmering dress. Hunger burned in my chest as I shudder as his hot heavy pants brushed against my skin tickling me in all the right place. 

I couldn't think of anything but having him in my bed, for fear of getting pregnant but at the moment everything went out the window. I could no longer wait for him, I ripped away his clothes, not even his small clothes remained there was nothing left, the cold shivers that rushed through me as a sense of excitement and euphoria washed over me. Vaegon looked over me with half-lidded eyes as I looked down at his 8-inch member I could feel the drool beginning to accumulate in my mouth. 

I looked to his ripped body, thin white lines and scar ran along with his abs and arms. His sculpted brown's skin stared back at me as I ran my fingers hungrily over his skin. His skin burned my finger as I slowly began to lower to my knees while his figure ran hungry through my hair like he couldn't wait for me to get to work. 

The course black hair stared back at me as I gave him a smile letting my tongue lick the tip of his cock, white pre-cum spilling from his head. His voice grew heavy and filled with hunger as a low growl the same one that I had heard from Ghost all the time. A sense of pride filled me as I looked to see the need that was burned in his eyes. I gripped tightly around the shaft of his cock the power and warmth that buzzed in his skin force myself to get wet.

Without waiting another moment I curled my lips over his cock, a sense of hunger rushed over me as he tangled his fingers deeper into my hair as he forced my head down and I hummed happily. I could feel the way that his veins pulsed in my mouth as the salty-sweet taste of his pre-cum flooded my mouth. 

A sharp growl left him as my voice rumbled in the back of my throat only adding another wave of pleasure. As my head bobbed back and forth taking in all eight inches of him his voice grew heavy and panting. His chest heaved heavily and more erratic as his muscle tenses as my own body burned with pleasure crashing over me in never-ending waves.

The more I sucked the hungry I got and as I felt his veins pulse and his cock twitched he finally let out a low throaty moan that turned me on instead as he burned into my mouth. The salty taste felt like heaven against my tongue as it poured down my throat, as I guzzled it all. 

As I pulled away I felt light-headed but my lust ran rampant I wanted nothing more than too to squeal as he gripped tightly to my waist throwing us both down onto the feather bed. As the last wisp of golden light streamed into the room from the balcony bathing us both in orange light. I watched his gray eyes turn black with lust as he glared down at me as if I am a morsel that he wanted to tear apart.

Hovering over my naked body I could feel heat pulsating from him as I gripped hungrily at his shoulder digging my nails deep into his skin as I wrapped tightly around his waist forcing him into me. Euphoria and need began to run over me as my body craved his, his finger ran gently over my body tracing each curve. 

His fingers digging into my skin as I let out a sultry moan. His mouth mingled with my own salty cum flooding my lips. I could feel his rock hard cock shoving in me as I watched a Piramal hungry flooded his tense muscles, just looking at him force shudder to rush down my spine as a heavy layer of sweat layer both of our skins. 

I could feel a new all-consuming hunger as I lifted my hand to his back. My nails dug deep into his skin force him to let out a sharp hiss as he thrust roughly into me. A sharp gasp left my own lips as I racked my nails even deeper into his body. With that one thrust, I could sense the power in his muscles as they contracted before loosening. 

With another sharp thrust, my eyes snapped up as a loud scream left my lips as I begged him not to stop my tone high and sultry. I could feel his cock twitching inside of me as he thrust faster and harder starved of sex for too long and begging for a release. 

My own body began to shake and quiver under his power. I felt like I was levitating as chemicals flooded my brain. His thrust began to grow sharp and my body grew tighter. His thrust grew hard and erratic, picking up the pace as my moans grew and so did his soft grunts. Our eyes locked as his lips began to ravage my lips. 

His tongue probed every inch of my mouth until we meld into one hiss began to fade away so did my moans only we remained. I could feel a pressure begin to build inside of me again as Vaegon began to still, his eyes were locked on me as I felt his seed erupted into me. 

We sat there only for a moment before I wrapped my arm tightly under his waist and threw him under me with all the power that I had. As I sat on top of him grinding my hips deep into his as he gripped so tightly to my waist that I felt his fingers digging deeper into my skin. I could feel my muscle tense and pain followed me with a mix with all-consuming pleasure. 

My finger dug deep into the skin of Vaegon I watched my fingernails racing against his nails ripping at his nipples as he tipped his head thrown back against the pillows. His gray eyes are as black as a stone and the lust that overcame him forces a sense of pride to flash against my skin. 

A soft gentle breeze rustled against my skin as I felt my hips moving faster as pressure began to rush through my body. Lust rushed over me as I didn't once let my gaze leave his own. At that moment we were here. 

Just us and as the power in my body began to build in my body I tipped my head back my thick silver curls slapping against my back as my moans grew louder and breathy as his own husky moans began to fill the air as people walked passed our room with hate-filled growling leaving their lips as they yelled for us to shut up.

For a second time, Vaegon and I climaxed at the same time but neither of us was close to done, as we collapsed onto the silk sheet laying with a light layering of sweat on our skin and exhaustion in our eyes I knew that we would keep going all through the night because we will never be able to sleep not tonight. 

Aegon POV 

The loud ringing of bells shook me from my sleep there were panic steps filling my ears as I looked over to Rhaenys her naked form stared back at me a light sheen of sweat glistened against her skin as she gave me a loving tired smile.

As her lids began to open I could all the warmth that had once flooded her body quickly fell away leaving this tense hate and dread washing over her. I knew that she didn't want this battle but at the same time she did. I knew that she wasn't going to be happy until she killed the rider of the Typhon. 

The king of the east took a lot from our family and I knew that one thing that she wanted more than anything else was to make the Vale pay for thinking that they don't have to fight. I knew that one of the first things that she was going to do when the battle was over was going to deal with the Vale. 

I took in a heavy breath just to listen to the loud roar of bells as they warned me, the sight of her though helped to put me at ease but pain ate away at my chest. Though it was only for a moment the door slammed open as I tried to rip the cool silk sheets against my wife's body I watched Viserys walk into the room. There was manic energy flooding his lilac eyes, as he spoke he did so with a sense of overwhelming anger. 

“There is a ship in the bay, men at the mud gates and the main gate let's go '' His tone commanding and cold as he rushed back out of the room the loud roar of people echoed in my ears as I took in a deep breath. The battle for Kings Landing has begun. 


	59. The Battle For Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left then the first half is done let me know what you guys think of my battle scenes

Ser Barristan POV 

The sky was lit up with twilight purple the squeal and yells of men filled my ears as I looked over to the men that swirled around me. The sight of them there eyes manic with fear as they shifted their sight to the sky. 

Solar the dazzling yellow dragon rushed from the direction of Dragonstone. The sight of her helped to put me at ease when I looked over to the castle where two more dragons were taking flight. 

One had thin white glimmering white wings massive and now 200 feet wide, his long whipping black tail and glimmering bright diamond colored spikes started back at me. His glitter clear horns gleamed in the dusk light. While his massive black body blended in well with the black-armored skin of the massive murderous red dragon next to him. The head of the massive beast was approaching the side of a few small carriages. 

Taking one last look at him I shifted my eyes to Balerion the black dread come again, there was a coldness the smoldering red pits that gleam in the morning light. Long coiling black scales glimmering in the light. 

His crimson shimmering wings stared back at me, his own long black tail whipped dangerously at the air as they flew over to Solar. I didn't know what the three dragonlords were talking about but I could see the hate filling their eyes. 

I heard that their daughter was nearly killed because of what the Lannister did. I knew that they were ready to kill them or be the ones dead by the end of this. But I knew better than to think that the three of them would die. 

They are the most experienced with dragon warfare. Princess Daenerys is sweet and kind but she truly came alive in the middle of a battle. Vaegon while he might have hated war he loved his dragon and he seemed more at ease around dragons then he was around people. 

When he wasn't building ships, he was resting with his dragon watching his daughter play with her own dragon. The thought forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I looked over to Arthur.

He was walking up and down the wall. His body tense, his shoulder stiff and cold as his blue eyes were locked on the horizon the loud production of war drums could be heard in the distance. The sight of ships looming off the distance for the moment they were just shadows for a moment. 

Taking in a long heavy shuddering breath he turned his attention from the bay to the sky that loomed above. Each of their eyes was locked on the horizon as their lips moved rapidly, “What do you think that they are planning?” The cool tone of Arthur shook me from my scattered thoughts as I ripped my vision away from the sight of the battleground. 

The loud slapping of boots filled my ears as I watched the golden cloak fluttering in winds as my own snow-white cloak slapped against my skin. I looked back at the dragon only for a mom before turning my attention back to Arthur. His peppering brown skin stared back at me as I took in a long heavy breath before speaking in a heavy breath. “I don't know how to take out the last dragon I suppose” 

I knew that my tone was casual and cold as I looked over to Arthur. He nodded his head as we both looked to the black waters. I looked at the sight of heavy rippling moving across the water at first I thought that it was the early morning playing tricks on me but the moment that I noticed blinking luminous gray eyes I knew what I was seeing was the sea dragon. I gaped at the sight as unease rolling over me. It was an astounding beat to look at as I looked over to Arthur his own eyes were locked on Solar as he spoke with a gentle smile on his face. 

“The dragon knight that protects Vaegon, she was there when they first hatched, there's a sense of similarity between the two of them. She got the dragon to trust her and after some time the dragon started to trust Vaegon. The beast is on our side but that doesn't make me feel any better if the beast sees the eastern king. I wonder who the beast will side with.”

His tone cold and calculating as he looked at me doubt burning in his blue eyes I notice Ser Whent and Ser Lewyn rushing about the grounds. Ser Darry rushed through the grounds with him pulling at his helm as Ser Loras whisper a sweet goodbye to his sister. 

The pounding of war drums get louder as Arthur gave me a sad smile “Time to get outside the gate good luck old friend” Taking in a heavy breath I watched his chest expand as he held his breath only for a moment before pulling me into a one-arm hug that only last a second but then he was gone. Leaving me to watch the bay as the ship got closer. At that moment I watched three dragons take off to the sea. 

Solar, Vhagar, and Balerion rushed to the bay as Arthur ran out into the battlefield field Dawn resting in his hand a white glowing aura that rushed over the sword filling me with wonder. There were roars of more dragons who took off into the air as I looked over the castle to see Ragnarok taking off high into the air. His glinting jade scales glimmer in the light as three other dragons came rushing after him. 

The glittering pure cream of Viserion, the red and gold of Meraxes and the azure and white sizzling skin of Igneel burst from the sky. I knew that there were two more dragons hiding behind the safety of the red keep. I knew that the twin dragons were waiting to be used, I knew that they acted to be apart of the battle but the queen wouldn't allow it. It took only a moment for them to approve the wall.

Rhaenys and Aegon moved to the Mud Gates and Rhaegar and Viserion moved to the main gate. I knew that the battle would begin soon, thick leathery gray beast brushed from the woods surrounding the city walls. 

Some had thick black leather-like skin some had deep gray skin but all of them were adorned with razor-sharp horns that would be larger than the smaller stunted horn. They had these small cupped ears and a massive fat body with beady brown and black eyes that were filled with primal hunger. They tore through the ground making their way to the infantry that were coming in close. 

Author POV 

The pounding of war drums the thunderous roars of dragons filled my ears as I looked out to see the hate that flared in the cold pointed beady eyes of the beasts that were coming after me. Their thick meaty gray skin stared back at me litter with thousands of wrinkles stared back at me. 

The horse neighed nervously as the large mighty beast had sharpened horns ripped through the ground infantry with ease. This primal rage burned in their eyes as their lips curled over their dark yellow teeth. Their heads wiped side to side their ivory-colored horns were painted crimson. 

Arrow flew through the air like sharp whizzes and hisses that filled the air, sharp pops filled my ears as I watched the arrow penetrate the thick leathery hides for this strange beast but it did nothing to stop them. 

My heart thundered in my chest pounding against my skull as only the sound of blood rushing in my ears reminds me. My back tense and my fingers gripped tightly to my sword in my right hand. While my left hand gripped so tightly to the leather reigns as my own black stallion let out panic, the neighs that I knew would lead to my horse bucking me if I wasn't careful. 

Bright black eyes locked on me as my horse grew skittish, men lost most of their nerve but they still charged forward in a panic. Their battle cry wasn't a mighty roar but a shrill testament to their fear. Still, they rushed through the night, the dusk colored sky and the lack of light stared back at me. Gleaming metal armor enameled in steel and glinted with sweat staring back at me. 

I watched as the battlefield turned into one of hysteria and manic energy as their once golden armor was painted crimson with their blood a heavy thunderous roar of thousands of feet slam against the ground filling my ears. I watched as a volley of arrows come rushing at me, while men charged in. Squinting at the tree I noticed there were archers sitting on the branches their cunning eyes gleaming into the darkness that was quickly receding.

In the eyes of my men, I could see their desperation to live their hunger for power and the fear of the beast that was looming before me. Some went down with a well thrust spear, but as they collapsed to the ground they slammed against the ground collapsing on men as they went down. The crunching of bone echoed in my ears as the gray monster collapsed on the ground. 

The helms did their best to hide the terrified expressions of my men but the beast grew only more savage as the scent of terror and hysteria flooded the air. It was almost like they could smell it and they are the only ones that smell the fear. 

I looked to the sky to see three dragons darting through the air. Dipping in and out of the clouds they were supposed to stay out of the battle until we were sure of who the eastern king was going to target but I didn't know long our infantry would last before the cavalry was next. 

Arrows were loose over our head slamming into the men and bouncing harmlessly against the thick meaty flesh of the beast only a few out of the 100’s actually stuck. The wild snorts and roars of the beast filled my ears as my men were cut down either by the massive animals or by the brown skin men that loomed behind the.

They weren't just any army. I watched as disciplined men dressed in black leather with rounded black shields and long spears moved with swift efficient motions. Their spikes helms told me who they are even before I looked upon their boyish faces. The Unsullied are the best in the world and they would easily cut down our people. 

Death filled the air as war drums echoed in the fading night, as the Unsullied marched in I notice men less organized but not any less ferocious slamming into us from the right. I only had a moment to see them charing at us.

I watched Faro's forces rise at us with hate so fresh in their eyes that I knew they wouldn't stop until we were all dead. Their rage whipped our horse into a frenzy as I slammed my spurs into my steed side and yanked my reign to the right. “Men don't let them pass” 

My voice roared with power not a single ounce of fear flooded my voice as they rushed forward as I watched thick black tar fall from the wall as torches with licking orange flames ripped away from their tender flesh. Those that avoid the flames and oil were locked on me, the wind howled as I looked back only for a moment as I hefted Dawn in my hand while my Valyrian blade rested on my hip. 

Large horns slapping against the horse side with a panic scream and neighs filled my ears they had finally made it to the Caverly. Panic filled my men's eyes as they rushed forward. Most of our force was sent to the mud gate where it was the weakest. 

Their ivory trunks began to rip apart the red tender flesh of the horse but that was not enough to stop them. Arrows kept flying through the air, they didn't pierce the thick muscular flesh of the beast a few times they managed to land in the eye sockets.

The danger that swirl in the air didn't subdue them, there had to be a few 100 of this beast and they all lurched forward their black and brown eyes burning with a renewed hunger. The sound of thunderous feet as they slammed against the ground trampling the men below me, with ease and those that did get passed the beast were cut down by the Unsullied with cold unwavering eyes. 

I knew that if this continued then we would all be wiped out before we shot even one of those roars down. A roar of panic rippled through the horses, the men atop the horse stabbed and slashed at the thick razor-sharp tusks ripped into them. The sight of the beast forced despair to fill my chest as my shoulders began to dip and my chest threatened to cave in. 

I thought that all hope would be lost in the face of such overwhelming power and force. I forgot our superior advantage only for a moment. A mighty roar filled the air filled with rage. I looked to the clear sky, the bright blue sky already had a column of black smoke filled the air. The sight of a thick jade dragon forced relief to flood my chest. While short bursts of pale golden balls slammed in front of me as I looked to see Viserion flying over my head. 

Hate-filled diligent golden eyes stared back at me, sharp burst of pale golden flames shot from his mouth bathing the men in front of me in flames while jade flames whipped away the strange gray beasts and even some of the Unsullied before taking off and starting to kill the savage forces behind the Unsullied. 

Rhaegar made it clear that he didn't want to kill the Unsullied if he didn't have to. They were slaves. They didn't have a right to fight back. They were slaves. They didn't have a chance to choose what they wanted. The sight of the dragons renewed out men, the cavalry charge through the smoldering gray corpse of this beast. 

The juices and oils that left the large beast bodies stared back at me, their gray skin blackening as large explosive wart exploded. Black smoke heavily filled the air as the silver flames were fanned by the might wings. 

They jumped and leaped as the men slammed against the shield and spears the wall exploded with a mighty force. A second outrage roar fills the air as thick jade flames bathed the trees, trying to kill all of the archers that hid in the trees. The smoke choked out all the fresh air. 

I roared with power as I turned my attention to the smoldering corpse that stared back at me, the united forces stared at me uncertain only for a moment before rushing forward and they were the only ones. I could hear the screaming to Martells demanding vengeance as Oberyn and his daughters rushed ahead of me. 

I could see the hate filling their eyes as they made their way through the field. Slamming my spurs hard against the thick muscular side of the horse. I could feel the muscle of my horse contract as the thundering pound of hooves slammed against the ground louder than any dragon roar. 

The sight of the glimmering metal only filled me with more power, I slammed my blade down with all my might. Cutting through the men that rested before me as easily as I could chop wood. The sight of blood erupting into the air stared back at me bathing my horse with crimson. 

He reared back in panic and as his hooves came slamming down onto the slick earth there was a sickening crunching sound of bones filled my ears. A could see thick gray and white matter resting on the ground the caving in skulls stared back at me. Slick thin blood stared back at me bubbling and mixing into the ground. The power that rushed over me as I continued to slash my mind went blank. 

Saehrys POV

The wind howled loudly as Solar flew, I could sense Aqua moving beneath the water as I looked down at the bright blue waters I felt a sneer pulling at my lips as I looked to the ships. Running through the water I watched the rippled grow larger as she threatened to burst from the surface. 

As the sun slowly began to rise I turned to look over to Vaegon his eyes were cold and burning with hate as his deep gray eyes locked on the ships. There were these flickering black and white flames starting back at me. His lips were curled over his teeth as he gripped so tightly to the speaks of his dragon that I thought that his hand might start to bleed. 

Dany sat on the back of the Balerion. I don't think that I had ever seen her this content, Balerion darted through the air his wings clapping happily like this was no big deal. There was a hunger in his eyes as he laid just above the water. There was a soft hum ripping apart the water as the spikes of his underbelly rushed gently against the water forced smaller ripple to move across the Blackwater bay. 

Taking in a long heavy breath I watched the ships only for a moment they were taunting me black sails with the simmering sight of a Kraken glared back at me. All I could think so that my father is resting about the clouds somewhere and I'm here waiting for him to show up so I can ram my spear through his chest. Long-range weapons are the best for riding a dragon back but with whatever wield is a long-range weapon. 

I stared back at the water wishing for all of this to be over. There was so much to do in our lifetime and I would like to get to it before I was too old to do so. I glared at the water as the ripped stopped only for a moment. Then at that moment, the water burst apart as I watch as thick heavy black jaws snapped the bottom bow of the ship. 

Sharp popping cracks filled my ears as I watched wood splinter to pieces, bright white flames bathed the ships as she ripped her way out the surface. A mad grin pulled at my own face as I spoke in a cold billing tone. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth dazzling sparkling yellow flames flew from her mouths. 

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled my heart as a long coiling tail with a blade attached to the bottom half of it slice through the mast of the ships. A loud creaking sound echoed in the air as the ships began to groan in protest in the hopes of staying aloft. 

As I flew over the ships I watched as her tail slammed into the bow of the ships slicing the ship in half like a cleaver. The sight of their panic as water flooded the deck and screams of panic filled my ears.

I gave them a taunting smile as I spoke “What is dead may never die! Enjoy the watery halls of your god '' There was this smugness to my lips as I felt my power surged through me as I used all of my power to force a massive wave to slam against a whole portion of fleets. A mad grin pulled at my lips as I looked over to the two emperor dragons.

Black, red, and white flames melted together, turning them a false copper like the color I watched as the blackening sea salted wood stared back at me. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion, 100s of them blasted apart by two constant streams of flames. In one pass alone, a good portion of their fleet was taken down. 

Bolts started to come rushing at me as I used my power to stop them, the sight of watching them just float there always had a way of mystifying me as well as others. To think that I could hold such a power forcing pride to swell into my chest and my mind to run. 

Looking over to the ships I swiped my hand dismissive through the air watching the bolts pierce the decks. Water bubbled up onto the ship. Hate-filled their eyes as they jumped from the ship, but dazzling yellow flames bathed the water. 

Red, black, and white flames met in the middle bathing the ships with renewed fury and flames, as Solar circled around letting her tail dip low so that her bladed tail could rip apart the mast. 

The explosion of wood greeted me as Solar dipped, arching her way through the wall of ships, diving and dipping until golden yellow flames swallowed the whole wall, men screamed in a frenzy to fire and so Solar. 

Her heart ran against my skin and I could feel her joy, her elation to be doing what she did best. Killing with ease and warmth and I had to admit I felt that same sick rush of power and joy, blood lust filled my mind imbuing me with power. A volley of flames I felt our victory itching just a bit closer.

Solar turned her head and set fire to other surrounding ships. Yellow flames were swallowing the ocean, yellow flames licking the ocean water killing those that tried to escape me. Black smoke swallowed the sky blocking out the light. Rage and hate burned in Solar as Balerion and Vhagar roared with power. 

For a moment I thought that this was too easy and at that moment I knew what I thought was wrong. Looking over to the sky in terror I watched a smoke gray dragon dart through the air slamming into Vhagar. 

At that moment all I saw were snapping jaws and bursting gray flames, the furious screeches for Typhon slammed against Vhagar plumbing through the sky, but Aqua wasn't moved. She ripped apart ships as her smoldering and sizzling skin stared back at me. 

She shifted throughout the water, forcing the ships to capsize as she shifted from her powerful water cannon to the bright dazzling white flames. The sun slowly started to rise over the horizon in the sky a bright pink and bronze stared back at me. 

I thought of the sweet girl that they were trying to kill. Hate-filled my chest as I looked over to my father. My expert fingers moved swiftly to my back gripping tightly to the spear. Watching as coiling necks snapped at each other. Massive heads of Vhagar locked onto Typhon angry black teeth racked against the smoke gray scales. As smoke gray flames bathed them. 

They were plunging through the air both of them trying to flap their wings, Vaegon gripped tightly to his spikes as panic flashed in his eyes. I gripped tightly to my spear. Looking at my father I could feel all the pain and anguish that he caused me flushed against my mind. 

At that moment I lurched forward. Throwing my spear with all my might I watched as it darted through the air running just passed my father's face but it was long enough to yank away from Vaegon. 

He just backed away but Vhagar managed to catch the air as I took off after him during my spear around with all my might and power until it came darting through the air. With an expert movement as if he said everything to get Typhon to move out of the way. 

As my spear came rushing at me I held my hand out as the wind roared in my ears as Solar roared loudly before taking off into the sky. Her power pulsed through my body as I looked down to see Vaegon and Balerion rushing after me. It was about time that we put an end to this. 

Rhaenys POV 

The wind whipped at me as Meraxes slaughtered the men below flames engulfed the battlefield threatened to rip the land apart. Panic gripped the Lannister forces as they screeched in panic. Igneel roared as he flew close to me, I could see the hatred that flashed in his eyes as he hovered below me. 

Razor-sharp black claws ripping apart the men below us, the scent of shit filled my nose as I noticed the one man that I wanted dead more than anything. I looked to Tywin Lannister he loomed off in the back. Far from the battle, the sight of his force hated to flash in my eyes. I wouldn't let him get away, and Meraxes picking up on my rage darted after him. 

“Rhaenys I'm going to descend I'm going to fight with my men!!” The roar of the wind as the heat whipped up my hair I didn't think that I would be able to hear him but I could see the frown on his face. 

Dire wolves raced across the field killing and snapping destroying until there was nothing left. The ground is soaked in blood and ash, the scent of death began clung so tightly to the air that I could hardly believe the amount of destruction released on this battle.

But the most shocking thing had to be Rob and Ned Stark. They burst from the woods on horseback, Greywind, Nymeria, and Summer burst from the woods. For the first time I noticed little Bran stark he had to be around 17 by now, he looked firm with resolve as his eyes locked in battle. He had a valyrian sword in his hand and he lurched forward with his wolf at his side. I only knew him from the stories that Vaegon told us. 

As I flew over the land inching closer to Tywin who stood firm like he knew that I wasn't going to get there easily. I watched as scorpion bolts came flying at me, whipping right then let as I watched gleaming black tips stared back at me just barely missing my face. Meraxes let out a panic roar darting through the air. 

Off in the distance, I could see the scorpions that rested just outside the reach of the battlefield. I knew that I couldn't set them aflame not with the northern forces running out of the woods. I couldn't risk hurting them so I dropped down to the ground doing my best to dodge the scorpion bolts as I did so. 

Bright dazzling golden flames with veins of red force short burst of flames to burn the scorpion as we sat on the ground. I snapped my head over to see Igneel and Aegon. Both were rushing through the battlefield I could barely believe what was before my eyes. 

A battalion of 100 men came rushing after them, long blue tail whipped out like a long coiled whip a sharp thack of bones filled my ears. Bright dazzling azure flames veins with white locked on them, while Aegon dashed into the wall of flames without a second thought. Slashing and hacking with all the power that he could muster. 

Hate began to fill his eyes as thick blue a white streams flew from his mouth bathing a couple of men with flames. His long coiling neck whipped right and then left a hunger burned in his roar as his midnight blue eyes hardened with hate and blood lust. 

I paid them no mind letting the flames the ground as Meraxes started to take off back into the air and the moment that I did I could see the terror that flooded his eyes as he looked ready to run. The sweet singing of metal and the roar of dragons filled my ears. Rage threatened to force my heart to explode in my chest as a raging inferno burned in my heart and mind. 

My throat felt on fire as I roared with rage as if fire would spew from my mouth, I knew better than to slash away without a thought. Meraxes darted through the air with ease as hate flared in her own red and golden flakes eyes. The moment that he looked ready to stand his ground while his lord fell. 

The Meraxes roared as she bathed the over large fool that thought that i could within dragon figure but here walla hungry in my chest just wouldn't leave me. Hate-filled my chest as I looked to Tywin. He doesn't get to make it out of here alive. I looked to the sky weighted as bright dazzling smoke grey flames greeted me.

I knew that he had to show up a thousand claps echoed in my ears as I looked over to Tywin. His horse was trying to escape across the battlefield and would soon be hidden in the woods. Hate flared in my chest as I looked over to the sky once more before growling angrily. “Meraxes kill him” 

It was all that I could take to see him getting away with it, Meraxes fueled by my hatred moved with manic burst of energy bathing the ground in dazzling gold and red flames I could hear the panic screams they were like music to my ears as I took in a deep breathtaking in the scent of burning flesh as a sense of purpose rushed over me. 

Vaegon POV 

The moist air whipped at my skin threatening to swallow me as the callous skin on my palms sizzled from the heat of Vhagar’s skin, his power rushed from his body and into my own I could feel my magic pulsing with renewed power. My heart thundered in my chest and for a moment I thought that I was going to plunge headlong into the water. Looking over to Saehrys she fought non stop. 

Her spear thrust into the sky flying unbidden through the air and Typhon moved expertly through the sky as if this was just another day for him. Dany flew overhead bathing the Aenar, he did his best to avoid the prevailing flames as I looked over to Saehrys with all the movement of her spear Typhon would never stop he would keep moving which would only make it harder for Dany to hit him. 

I couldn't let this battle go on for long, “Saehrys stop I attack to wait for an opening, Dany helps me” My tone booming what power as I gripped tightly to Vhagar running gently over his shoulder as his wings cracked as his legs flew through the air. “Hold back a little longer” My tone was soothing but it did nothing to keep his rage under control. 

Vhagar he could have easily claws away at his chest as we flew through the air but he wouldn't wait much longer. I glared at them only for a moment before taking in a long heavy breath Saehrys dropped through the sky as I flew over to him. 

Spiraling bright white and black flames raining from above while swirling black and red flames bathed his back. The sight of him, flying away as his crimson eyes were crazed and lost in pain told me one thing that he wasn't thinking rationally and I didn't care I wanted him dead. 

The golden glow of the rising sun threatened to blind me but I squinted and kept fighting the powerful sound of snapping jaws and black smoke rising trying to block out my side only for a smug smile to pull at my face. Even as gray flames licked against my skin trying to burn away the armor that rested on my body I felt imbued with power.

My heart assaulted my rib cage trying to get out of my chest but not for fear but the excitement I knew what with one expert stroke all of this would be over. I could see Seahrys and Solar they moved silently through the air. Silently stalking along with the black smoke lurking just behind Balerion. 

Danys eyes were dazzled with hate and Balerions neck darted through the smoke snapping at the flank of Typhon. He let out an annoyed hiss as I watched gray blood sizzling from the bit marks of his flank.

As Balerion snapped his head back I looked over to Seahrys there was a smug smile on her face as she tilted her spear in her fingertips. Her eyes were piercing and cunning as she let out a hate fille snarl as she threw her spear letting it fly while her fingers danced along the air darting and controlling the spear. I didn't stop until I watched blood burst from his mouth as his eyes widened and fear flooded his eyes.

He looked down the triangular tip spear protruding from his chest as he ripped back at the tip but as Saehrys ripped her hand backward I watched the spear dart back to her. Anguish screeches filled the air as we all watched as his body fell in slow motion the ocean looming below. Was that it? Was the war over that quickly?

Did the east and west await? I only watched as he flew through the sky as Typhon wailed in pain but he didn't try to move. I watched Aqua moving through the sky coming to comfort her hatch mate. Even if this battle was over there would be a long way for the realm to go before they are whole again. 


	60. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the end of part 1, I should have the first chapt of part two up within a week, two weeks top, maybe a bit longer than that, it might take a while since I trying to also finish off Northern Dragons

Danersery POV 

The battle had died down smoke rose high into the sky, shimmering golden sails of what was left of the fleet ran the moment that they saw Aenarr fall from his dragon. Terror was fresh in the eyes of the IronBorn fleet that had rested below us. As I danced through the war-torn sky the Unsullied stood mute I knew that now that their master was dead the person that killed them could now take the Unsullied. 

Saehrys flew mute at my side but there was this look of ease that flashed over her face as her silver hair whipped widely soot dancing along her scalp as her eyes locked onto the ground that was awaiting us. 

Tossing a glare back at Vaegon he seemed at ease running a calming hand along with Typhon large gray sizzling head but he looked lost in thought like he wasn't really here. While Aqua screeched nuzzling his side as a way to calm him and tell him that Jon meant him no harm. But Typhon’s eyes were drawn to Saehrys like she was the only person that he would listen to. 

The thought forced a small smile to pull at my lips as pity flooded my heart. I knew that if it was me, even I would have a hard time dealing with the fact that I killed my parents. But she looked almost numb to the grief and as I spoke I could see the doubt shimmering in her eyes and somewhat annoyed. 

“Saehrys if you need a minute I understand that” I tried to soften my tone as much as possible as I grinned gently at her. I knew that pity must have flashed in my deep violet eyes. But her own luminous magenta eyes I could tell that she had no need for pity. 

“Thank you, your radiance but my father beats me and reduces me to a pitiful state one that I never want to be in ever again. I have no pity for him. He is dead and burning in the deepest pit of hell. Thank you for your concern but we should focus on winning the loyalty of the Unsullied.” 

Her tone is kind and cordial as she moved swiftly diving through the skin a yellow blur dazzling and breathtaking in every way. There is almost this warmth to her anger that forces my own pity to dissipate. The smoldering ground stared back at me the once-mighty 18,000 Unsullied were reduced to 10,000 but even then they were a mighty sight to behold. 

Their gleaming black rounded shield stared back at me as I stopped in front of them, Balerion’s front legs slammed against the ground, his front legs crushed the bones of a smoldering corpse while the hind legs slammed so hard into the ground that the very ground began to shake. The Unsullied showed no fear and as I sat on the back of Balerion I spoke with humility and pain in my voice. 

Missandei told me how the Unsullied were trained and the stories horrified me. I was terrified and even more enthused at the process of ending the slave trade with Vaegon. Taking in a deep breath I let the element but strong words of High Valyrian spill from my lips my heart thunder in my chest but I made sure that my words were strong. 

“You came to these shores as slaves to a cruel master. I free you, you may leave no one will stop you. But if you stay it won't be as a slave but as free men with the right to choose how you live your life. You will choose who you follow into battle, how you die and when, the thing is stolen from you when the wise master of Astapor stole you from your homes. I would give them back to you we would give them back to you.” 

For a moment I let my words lay over them as I pointed to Vaegon who descended from the sky, there was a gentleness to his eyes as he slowly began to descend from the sky with two dragons, in turn, each of them not following him but going to their bonded rider for the moment. Saehrys. When he landed he spoke in a commanding and booming tone.

“My wife and empress are right your lives were stolen from you we would give them back to you, we would be sold to the wise masters, beaten down and now if you side with us you will be putting a stop the slave trade.”

“We will unite the east and take power from those that don't deserve it and see those that kept you in chains greeting justice. If you chose to go back to the east of your own free will that is fine if you chose to stay with us that is better but it is your choice. Will you die and live as slaves or be reborn as free men in the light of the 14 flames and take down the very slave trade that stole everything for you. This is your choice alone!” 

His tone was so sure and for a while, there was nothing but silence that held on for a few moments well that and the sound of dying men. Then there was a thunderous slap for spears against the smoke-laden ground. 

Bright dangerous eyes locked on me and Vaegon slamming proudly against the ground as the sound echoed in the air. I could feel the eyes of the Western men locked on me but we were growing slowly at first just Volantis, then 18,000 men of the battle of Harrenhal and now the 10,000 Unsullied soon we would be able to take on the cities. 

Lyanna POV 

I sat mute in the throne room looking at the lords that loomed in front of me the new lord and Paramount of the Stormlands, Viserys he was given commands of the lands and all of its holding the new capital would be Summerhall. 

He bowed before his elder brother, his silver hair streaming and reaching the middle of his back. He was wearing a silver double with golden trim and a dragon sigil testing proudly on his chest. His pale lilac eyes were filled with pride as he looked over to his brother. 

I did the same during my gaze to Rhaegar there was this warmth and pride that glimmered in his light violet eyes Naerys sat happily on his lap sucking her toes without a care in the world. I looked to the balcony. When the rest of the realm had their eyes locked on their king. Vaegon had a hand running gently along the snout of Typhon, the latest addition to his empire. 

There was this look of ease on both of their faces as I shifted to look to the new lady of Dorne. Arianne Martell stood firm her golden silk shimmering in the light as the sheer sleeves revealed her curvy figure.

She stood still before taking a knee beginning to take her pledge to be loyal to her king from her day to the end of her days. Her thick black curls were resting against her ample chest as a warm smile pulled at my lips. Next, I turned my attention to the new lord of the Iron Islands. 

Theon Greyjoy looked pitiful his eyes were burning with a submissive nature. His bright blue eyes were locked on the ground, he looked like he was actually trying to shrink himself. There was this worry that flashed in his eyes as he flashed a glance over to my brother Ned. Who stood firm at my side resting in front of me. 

His face was blank but I knew the only reason that Theon was alive was that my brother begged for his life. He was only sent to the iron island at the request to get the aid of his father and for that sense alone Rhaegar spared him. But not before taking the heads of Asha Greyjoy, Baleon Grejoy, and his brothers. He loomed below us pitiful but also somehow graceful, he wore a black doublet with matching pants and a golden Kraken resting on the middle of his chest. 

The lady of the crownlands is, of course, Princess Rhaenys until such a time that she becomes the queen of the seven kingdoms. Then there are the Lords of the Vale at the moment things grew tense as I looked down at the foolish women that rested before me. Her fiery red hair and plump form force hate to bubble in my chest. Ghost the only dire wolf present in the throne room left Vaegon’s side to stand beside me. 

His blood-red eyes locked on the same woman that I was staring at my lips curled into a disgusted sneer as I thought about her choice to opt-out of the war. If not for the fact that the Northern force showed up with the River Run forces at their back. Who knows what would have happened at the mud gate.

I knew that Talisa and Rob were off somewhere, trying to find a spare moment alone. I'm sure that they are mulling over Vaegon’s word, he asked if Talisa would be returning with him to the east but we have yet to hear anything. Bran and Summer were trying to sneak into the fighting pits to see the dragons, while Arya and Nymeria were trying to mount Balerion and Vhagar. 

Her face has become pale and puffy, while Lysa uses scents to smell more sweet, but she cannot completely hide the sour milk smell. She has the blue eyes of the Tullys but pale and watery never being still, a small, petulant mouth and long, thick, auburn hair, which falls down to her waist.

She wore the Tully colors of red and blue the matching color of her hair and eyes and as she looked onto us I could tell that she didn’t fear us but she did hate us I could see it falling in her blue orbs. 

Her son rested at her side a sickly looking child but I couldn't help but feel a sense of pity washing over him. Robert is six years old but small and painfully thin for his age. He is pale like the color of curdling milk, he had dirty brown hair and big eyes that are runny. 

Robert has spindly arms and legs, a soft concave chest, a little belly, and his skin is blotchy. I could almost count out the red spots. He wore a doublet of cream and blue with deep blue pants the moment that he looked up at me with wide fearful by awe-filled eyes stared back at me. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Rhaegar there was an expression of disgust and hate pulling at his lips as he looked down at Lady Arryn. “You Lady Arryn thought that it would be best to stay out of the war. Dorne did not get this choice they were attacked, and almost all of the Martell line was whipped out.” 

“They suffered a great deal but they fought on what was left of the Dornish forces fought at the Battle of King's Landing while you stayed hidden away from bloodshed. Oldtown will take at least 2 years just to get the port and the walls operational. The old town Hightower might never be brought back.”

“The north is the farthest of the kingdoms and they rallied their banner for us when we needed it most. But you thought to yourself above that bloodshed. The Tyrell's family other than three members was obliterated! What you did wasn't treason but it wasn't loyalty it was selfishness what do you have to say for yourself.” 

Even as he spoke I could see the sly smile of Little Finger he was off to the side the husband of Lady Lysa, he leaned back as I looked over to Lady Margaery she is now the Lady of Highgarden, after all the horrors that Willas saw he flung himself for the highest point at Highgarden. She wore a pale green samite gown with a tight-laced bodice that bares her shoulders and the top of her bosom. 

The moment that her eyes locked on me I could see the hate that flushed in her eyes as she looked at Lady Lysa but she had this look of pain on her face as she gave her a hateful glare as Lysa spoke in a booming tone. “Why should my people bleed for your war! My husband died not shortly after he decided to marshal our force to meet with you at River Run then he died! What do you have to say about that?!” 

I leaned back in my throne as I looked at Edmure Tully. I could see the way that his teeth racked against his lips and I knew that he was struggling not to tell his sister to just shut up. Taking in a long heavy breath I left my chest to expand as I held the breath only for a moment before exhaling hatefully as I leered at the men that loomed below me.

“That is no excuse even a Lannister came to his senses and sided with us. They are now in the east at the mercy of slaves and sellswords with barely enough money for him and 3 children. You decided that you wanted no part and a lot of lives could have been lost.” 

“You are being stripped of your titles and landholding you may live in the River Lands with your brother or the north with your sister but you will no longer be the lady of the Vale and your son will never inherit the Vale. The Vale will be given to a family that has lost almost everything because of this war. Lady Nym Martell will have the Vale and her children will inherit it after her. Lady Nym please take a knee before you king” 

There was hatred that billowed in my tone as I watched the way that Lysa's eyes widen with fear and doubt bloomed in her gaze as I looked over to Robert he had a sad look on his face. A confused frown pulling at his lips as he looked over each of us he tugged at his mother fine silks but she was forced to her feet with him clutching at her legs. Lady Nym stood firm before bowing before us. Nym dresses gracefully in shimmering lilac robes with a silk cape of cream and copper. She looks breathtaking as she swore her oath. 

Next, I shifted to the last replace lords of the West, Lord Hightower’s last remaining son, Humfrey Hightower. His deep brown hair glimmered the light as his bright green eyes were locked on me with pride and pain in his eyes.

Out of all the children of Lord Hightower, there were only 2 sons left alive and his daughter was all unharmed they were sent from the city after the first attack which turned out to be the right thing since the sept was burned that very night. Taking one last look at them they all bent their knees and before I knew it we were standing before the whole realm. 

Rhaegar stood firmly looking Galant in a statin red doublet and black pants, with blackfyre, rested on his back. Rhaenys and Aegon, and the twins sat to the left of him while I held Naehrys and Daemon rushed out in front of us along with his nephew and cousins. 

Egg was the proudest with Goldfyre flying at his side. The twins of Viserys were standing in front of him as the new prince of the Stormlands. While 8 dragons flew high in the sky. 

I looked over to see Vaegon standing off to the side with Dany at his side. I knew that they would be going their separate ways they stay only for this ceremony. “We have survived the enemies in the east and now have gained allies in the emperor of Valyria now is the age of dragons and now I will present to you the future of the Targaryen family. Prince Daemon, Prince Aegon, Prince Aurion, Princess Neahrys, Princess Aurora!” 

There was something about how he spoke that didn't sight right with me, the fleet with the Unsullied is making its way to Valyria. Morning and Rhaenyra were already on the ships to the east, and Solar was on her way west. 

As the cheers of the realm echoed in my ears but I knew that there was one more Targaryen that should have been here. Taking in a long breath and the cheers died down and the people return to their lives in the city. Vaegon walked over to me a loving smile gracing his lips as he grinned madly at me. “I'll be back the moment that I find the dragon lords I'm looking for. I love you” 

The love and warmth that bubbled in his tone told me that he was telling me the truth, taking in a long breath before nodding my head pulling him into the tightest hug possible without squishing my sweet little princess. Looking down at me I couldn't help but smile gently as I grinned at him. Dany gave us each a sweet kiss as I watched both dragon descent to come to get their riders. I knew that this would be the last time I see either of them for a while. 

Vaegon POV 

The wind roared in my ears as I looked to Dany. It had been a month or so long enough to get our supplies ready and stay long enough to see the new lords appointed. We had the fleet leave ahead of us because we didn't have any time to waste and Saehrys went off with them since she was the one that knew the legend she was the one moving west. If what she says is true then the western island will be our most western outpost. 

“You will be careful won't you, you sent almost all of the forces we gather to the east you have only 20 ships in your fleet.” The worried echoed in Dany's voice and eyes as she looked to me there was a glow about her skin and I couldn't help but smile. 

The master told us that she was pregnant and that was the best and worst news that I could have heard. It terrified me that she was going to the east where everyone was out to kill us and she would be there with only 28,000 men loyal to only our family. 

I'm not dumb enough to trust the tiger not to sell us out if it meant that he is going to get more power. Her soft shimmering molten silver hair stared back at me as glimmering eyes helped to put me at ease.

“It will be fine a few months in the west a quick stop here to refuel back here and then back to the east. You will help get the Valyrian freehold up and running the magic in our veins is needed to reshape a lot of the buildings. It will be fine. Joli and her people will look after you trust me.” Even as I spoke I could see the doubt shimmering in her eyes as she looked to me only for a moment before reluctantly nodded her head.

“Alright then just bring us back 2 more dragons lords and maybe I'll forgive you for leaving me again” Her tone sweet and joking as I nodded my head “The 14 flames will protect me and you there is nothing to worry about we should get going I love you” My worlds almost sounded like a pledge and she look relieves to hear them. This is just one big adventure and excitement pooled in my chest. This war is finally over and I may start what I was destined to do take over the east. To go east though you must go west! 


End file.
